Need
by sheba6086
Summary: Takes place about a week after the events in Book 9, Dead and Gone. From why Eric didn't come when Sookie was being tortured onward. No infringement on Charlaine Harris' characters intended. SVM is her sandbox. I simply stopped to play with her toys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Sookie inhaled sharply as the sudden pain shot through her leg. She slumped to the floor and her hands instinctively gripped her right calf, as if pressure would somehow make the agony stop.

Amelia was at her side within seconds, genuine concern on her face and in her voice. "Oh, Sookie! What is it?"

It had been a slow afternoon in Merlotte's. There hadn't been too much of a lunch rush, and what there was had long since cleared out. Only three tables were occupied at the moment and since they had been enjoying the full attention of two waitresses, they were in need of nothing.

Amelia focused on Sookie's hands. They were clutching a six inch bandage, which Amelia knew had covered a long row of stitches.

"I thought that was almost healed?" Amelia questioned.

Sookie looked up at Amelia. "It is," she managed. She was going to cry. She could feel it. The pain was ... it was ... gone. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice, but she couldn't quite make out what it was saying.

"It's gone," she whispered, as she drew her hands back to stare at her wounded, but definitely not painful calf.

"What's gone, Sookie?" asked Amelia, clearly confused.

"The pain," Sookie answered. She held up one hand and Amelia helped her to her feet.

Amelia reached over, picked up a bar towel and began wiping absently at the bar top, in an effort to appear busy as she attempted to have her curiosity satisfied.

"What happened? Did you bump into something?"

Sookie could hear Amelia's curiosity as clearly as if she had been firing off questions at a million miles an hour. For some reason she wanted to know all the gory details of the torture session, but Sookie was just not ready for in-depth interviews quite yet. If I ever start, Sookie thought grimly, her questions will never end.

"I'm not sure what happened," she answered. "I was gonna go get some salt to refill the shakers, when suddenly, Eric ..."

Sookie froze. Eric's name left floating on the air between them.

"Eric?" Sookie heard Amelia's befuddled voice ask.

"Eric," the small voice in the back of her head said quietly.

Then she heard another voice, some kind of animal. Its shrieks were deafening. Sookie clasped her hands over her ears and looked frantically around the bar.

The only reaction Sookie saw was from Amelia, who couldn't have looked more flabbergasted if Sookie had sprouted wings and was flying around the room.

"Sookie! Sit down," Amelia instructed urgently. "Let me get you some water." She started to walk behind the bar, but Sookie grabbed her by the wrist.

"No," Sookie said.

"Eric!" the small voice insisted with an urgency of it's own.

Another scream no one else could hear. The animal was in pain. But it wasn't an animal. It was … he was … she saw him … as he screamed and clamped his arms to his stomach.

Sookie mirrored his actions. She held tight and remembered what fun Thing One and Thing Two had had with the soft tissue of her stomach. Then she looked down and saw her left hand covering the exact spot which bore a jagged scar. A gift left by the razor teeth of Thing Two.

Sookie stared into her hands. What was happening? It was as though someone had unexpectedly thrown the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle up into the air inside her head and if she just looked closely enough, the pieces would fall into place and everything would make sense.

Amelia put a hand on Sookie's shoulder, but Sookie brushed it away absently. "I'm fine," Sookie said.

"ERIC!" the silent voice shouted at her.

The puzzle put it's self together.

Sookie jumped to her feet. "Cover for me, Amelia," she said as she pulled off her apron and tossed it on the bar. "I've got to go. Now."

"Sookie, what is it?" Amelia pleaded.

"It's Eric!" Sookie wailed, shocked by the crack of desperation in her voice. She ran out the back door of Merlotte's and to her car.

She was surprised again by the harsh glare of the late afternoon sun. Something wasn't right. Eric was being tortured. She knew that, as certainly as she knew her own name. He was trapped and being tortured by someone who had knowledge of her torture, because he was being injured in exactly the same way.

But it was still daylight? There was at least an hour before sunset. As she sped toward the highway another piece clicked into place. The torturer was not a vampire.

Sookie's mind raced almost out of control as she made her way toward Shreveport. Once, she almost exited the highway when she wondered what she could possibly do against someone who had the strength to overpower Eric. But she pushed that thought away as quickly as it had surfaced. She would do something. She had to. After all, on some level, this was her fault, wasn't it? Whoever was torturing Eric was using her and her experience against him.

Occasionally, she felt twinges in various places on her body which had suffered the abuses of Thing One and thing Two. Eric, she thought helplessly. I'm coming.

"Why?" a voice asked.

This wasn't the voice which had shouted Eric's name at her earlier. No. This voice sounded annoyed, demanding … jealous, maybe. "Why?" it repeated.

Trees, fields and signs went by her in a blur as she continued toward her goal.

"He needs me," Sookie whispered aloud, to no one.

"Really?" the incredulous voice inquired. "For what?"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted to the sky. She felt the warmth of a tear rolling down her face. "I have to find him. I have to get to Fangtasia!"

Then, just as she was about to exit, something kept her from taking the turn. No, she thought. Not Fangtasia. He wouldn't be there until after dark. It hadn't occurred to her until this minute that she had absolutely no idea where she was headed.

She could feel the beginnings of a panic attack welling up in her gut. What was she going to do? She had to find him.

She pulled off on the next exit and stopped in the parking lot of a gas station. She looked around at the people pumping gas and wandering in and out of the station. They're just going on about their business while a thousand year old vampire is being tortured, possibly to death, someplace in their city. The Viking warrior … the beautiful and powerful Sherriff of Area 5 … Eric … her Eric.

Her Eric? Well, he was a part of her now. The blood bond had seen to that. With all the little nips they had shared in the sack, in addition to the more substantial exchanges, Sookie had lost count of the number of times their blood had comingled. Though she was certain if she were to ask Eric, he could give her an accurate accounting of not only the number of times, but the exact volume as well.

As her mind came back to Eric, her head whipped to her right. She heard his howl of pain. She left burned rubber on the parking lot surface as she sped away.

She did her best to relax, so she could concentrate. She focused her mind on Eric. She saw him covered with blood. Of course, he was no stranger to blood stains, and she had seen him colored with the blood of others on several occasions, but the sight of him drenched in his own blood (even though it was only a mental image) was almost more than she could bear.

As she turned into a modest neighborhood of well maintained yards, dotted with occasional children riding bicycles on the sidewalks, she could feel the tears welling up again.

This time she didn't hold them back. She didn't even try. It would take too much effort.

Through her sobs, she felt him. She knew she was close. She pulled over to the side of the street and brought the car to a stop. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath … there … just ahead.

She opened her eyes, got out of the car and began to walk. As she zeroed in on a spot about three houses up, she picked up her pace.

She was in full run by the time she reached the two story, gray brick house set slightly further back on it's lot than the others on the street. The yard was surrounded by a neatly trimmed, four foot hedge and the sidewalk leading to the front door was lined with rose bushes which spread out to each side of the house as you approached the doorway.

Sookie ran to the door and knocked furiously. Of course, no one answered.

"Eric?" she called.

When there was no response, she yelled, "ERIC!!" She looked at the sky. Sunset. She banged on the door as hard as she could. "ERIC!!"

She felt no pain. Whoever was in there with Eric had stopped. They must have heard her.

"Eric! Let me in!" she bellowed as she began looking around for something she could throw at a window. She noticed the row of bricks edging the row of roses. She bent over and yanked one from its position.

As she raised her arm, she felt someone grab her from behind. She flung herself to the side with all her strength and managed to break free, but she fell to the ground in the process. She landed on her butt with a thud, and looked up to see her assailant.

"Are you insane?" the man barked at her. "What are you doing here? A vampire lives in this house. You'll piss him off and he'll kill us all!"

"Eric," Sookie choked out.

The man looked furious. "I have no idea what his name is, but you better get your ass away from here quick."

"Eric Northman," said the man himself with a bit of a smirk.

Eric had appeared from nowhere. He extended his hand to help Sookie to her feet. "And her ass is precisely where it belongs." Once she was standing, Eric raised her hand and bent to kiss it lightly. Sookie could only stare.

He appeared to be in perfect condition. More perfect than any man had a right to look, standing in the middle of his yard barefooted. Dressed only in gray silk lounge pants and an open black silk bathrobe which had no design or adornment of any kind, with the tie dangling nearly to his knees on either side.

Eric looked at the man who stood in his yard. The man who had just narrowly escaped death, only because Eric could see Sookie was not injured. "Mr. Lindsay? Correct?"

"Y-yes," the man stammered. His anger with Sookie had clearly given way to fear of Eric.

Eric smiled broadly at Mr. Lindsay. He seemed more than a little amused by the situation. "Please allow me to introduce my wife …"

With his left arm, Eric made a wide, sweeping gesture toward Sookie. He then extended his right hand, which still held Sookie's left hand, toward Mr. Lindsay. "Lady Northman," Eric said with absolute authority.

"Dearest, this is our neighbor, Mr. Lindsay," Eric said to Sookie, and he gave a quick nod in the neighbor's direction.

Eric was still holding Sookie's hand aloft. It took several seconds for both Sookie and Mr. Lindsay to realize what Eric was waiting for. It clicked for Sookie first and she attempted to pull her hand back, but Eric held it firm. She smiled and gave a slight nod. This was too surreal. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she might scream, or burst into peals of laughter, or tears, or something else equally inappropriate. So she simply stood and stared and listened to the man's panicked mind race through his options. He was on the verge of turning and running.

A second later, Mr. Lindsay bent to kiss Sookie's hand and murmur a quick, "How do you do, Lady Northman."

Eric smiled his approval and continued. "Isn't it lovely to have neighbors who are so attentive and concerned with neighborhood security."

Eric turned to Sookie, "Shall we go inside, my love?" he asked sweetly.

Sookie followed and as they approached the door, he looked back over his shoulder to Mr. Lindsay, who had made his way back into his own yard and was watching their progress from behind a magnolia tree.

Eric called to him, as if it were an afterthought. "Oh, and I assure you, Mr. Lindsay, you are all quite safe from me."

When they got inside and Eric had closed the door behind them, all the strain Sookie had been feeling snapped.

"Eric! You're alright!" she breathed as she threw her arms around his neck and held fast, tears streaming down her face.

"And you are magnificent, my lover," he returned, shifting her weight slightly in his arms, but making no attempt to remove her. He sat down on a large overstuffed leather sofa positioned in the middle of the room, facing a large fireplace, which looked as if it had never been used. Sookie was curled up in his lap like a child.

"No," she said as she pulled back a bit, so she could face his amused smile. "I mean you're ok. There's no one hurting you."

Eric reached up and gently brushed the wet streaks from her face. "Hurting me?" He asked absently, then looked at her more intently and asked, "What do you mean, hurting me?"

Sookie felt nothing but confused now. "I thought … I mean, I felt … that you were being hurt … tortured …"

The amused look fell, instantly, from his face. "Tortured?"

"Yes," she continued. "You were trapped and someone was torturing you. Exactly the way they did me. And I could actually FEEL it. Almost like when it was happening, but not really."

Sookie looked into Eric's eyes. She had his undivided attention. He was hers completely … and he was waiting … patiently waiting. For what, she wondered?

When he did not respond, she went on. "At first I thought it was just my scars hurting, but then I heard the screams."

With that, Eric flinched slightly, but still he did not speak.

"And my head was so full, so filled with pain and screams and fairies gone mad and torture … and then I realized …"

"What did you realize, my lover?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't my pain … it was … it was … yours."

"Yes," he sighed, and his smile returned. He pulled her tight to his chest and held her there.

His skin was so cool against her cheek. And whatever had been wrong before, wasn't wrong any more. Sookie drew in a deep breath. She felt so warm and safe, cradled there in Eric's arms. She could have easily fallen asleep had he not continued speaking.

"It was only a bad dream," he said.

That did it. She pushed against him and sat upright in his lap.

"No!" Sookie protested, "It wasn't a dream! I was wide awake! I felt it! I drove all the way here! I heard your screams!" Then she burst into renewed sobs.

"Yes. You were wide awake, but think Sookie. I was not. The sun had not yet set." Eric held her face in his hand, so they faced each other … inches apart. "It was my dream, lover. My nightmare which called to you and brought you here … to me … where you belong."

Eric looked toward the door. "Pam is here."

"I felt your dream?" Sookie asked. She didn't want to end their conversation. What was Pam doing here?

"Yes," he answered. Then to the door, "Come in Pam." She hadn't even knocked yet.

Pam was inside in an instant, and she looked positively wild. She was wearing a pretty pink track suit, which would have been stylish enough, had it been hanging on her properly. The top needed to be straightened and one leg was pulled up almost to her knee. Her socks didn't match and her tennis shoes were covered in dirt.

But her clothes were nothing compared with the rest of her. Sookie noted that she thought it was the first time she had ever seen Pam without eye makeup. She needed little else, with her flawless skin, but even though she had long, dark lashes, she still made up her eyes. But not tonight.

"Oh my god, Pam!" Sookie exclaimed. "What happened?"

Pam looked as if Sookie had just asked the stupidest question she had ever heard and turned to Eric. "You're alright?"

"As you can see," he answered. Then he raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked her up and down. "Is there a beauticians strike?"

"Cute," Pam sneered at him. This amused him greatly and as he laughed the tension in the room eased.

Pam looked back to Sookie. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I …", Sookie started, but Eric interrupted her. "Aside from her very loud desire to meet the neighbors, I believe Sookie is here for the same reason you are, Pam."

"What?" Sookie asked.

Pam's eyes lit up. "Oh! I want to meet the neighbors! Are they nice? They don't have children, do they?"

Eric laughed again and stood, hauling Sookie to a standing position as well.

"Wait a minute!" Sookie almost shouted. "Speaking of meeting the neighbors, exactly what was up with the Lady Northman bit?"

"Very simple," he stated matter-of-factly. "I am a Sherriff. As such, if I take a female bride, she becomes my Lady and due the respect the title entails."

"Oh," was all Sookie could think to say.

"Sookie can introduce you to Mr. Lindsay, if you like, Pam. I'm sure he's had time to change his pants by now." Eric turned as if to leave the room, then looked back.

"Stay with Sookie for a while," he said to Pam. "I believe she has questions I prefer not to linger on just now. I need to relax. If you will excuse me, I'll have a shower." He made an overly theatrical, low bow in their direction. "Ladies."

"By all means," Sookie said with a grin. "Don't let us keep you."

"Don't chat for too long," he replied, with the tiniest bit of fang touching his lower lip as he grinned and gave her a wink. Then he disappeared down a hallway.

How did I ever resist him for as long as I did, Sookie wondered to herself. He could be so utterly charming when he took a mind to be.

Pam had straightened her clothes and situated herself in a large, overstuffed, leather chair. She was fidgeting with her hair and before Sookie could sit back down on the sofa, Pam asked, "You don't happen to have a brush do you? I left home without my purse."

Sookie looked around the room. "I must have left mine in the car," she said, looking unhappy at the realization. "I left my car a few houses down the street. Would you mind walking with me to get it? I think I left the keys in it too. Do you think Eric would mind if I parked in the driveway?"

Pam scoffed. "I don't think Eric would mind if you parked in the living room, as long as you survived the crash through the wall." That mental image made them both laugh. Pam linked her arm in Sookie's and said, "Come on. Let's go get your car before some idiot steals it and Eric has every vampire in Shreveport out looking for it."

Pam was disappointed to see that Mr. Lindsay was no longer out in his yard. Apparently he'd had enough formal introductions to suit him for one evening.

As they approached her car, Sookie asked, "Pam, Eric said you and I were both here for the same reason?"

"Yes," Pam answered, paying more attention to Sookie's used car than to Sookie. "I wonder why he hasn't gotten you a new car? Maybe I should mention that to him."

"I don't need a new car," Sookie stated flatly. "I need to know why you came here tonight?"

"Jealous?" Pam asked playfully. "Don't be. I thought he might be in trouble. Isn't that why you're here? Though I'm not sure what you could have done, if he had been."

They got into Sookie's car. The keys were still in the ignition. She started it up and slowly began moving the half block to Eric's driveway.

"I wasn't really thinking about that at the time," Sookie said, recalling her panicked drive to Shreveport and the screams that guided her here. "I could hear his screams … running through me … I thought he was being tortured, like I had been."

Pam was clearly fascinated by what Sookie had to say. She sat stone still and listened.

"I followed his screaming," Sookie continued sadly, dropping her gaze to her lap when she reached the middle of the driveway and turning the car off. "It led me here. It was the blood bond. I had never been here before. It pulled me here. Did it pull you too?"

"A blood bond?" Pam seemed surprised by that question. "Not exactly. Eric is my maker. As you know, that bond is very strong, usually much stronger than a normal blood bond. But I think you two must have exchanged much more than a normal amount of blood, because his bond to you is far beyond anything I've seen before."

Sookie looked up from her lap. "Really?"

"And from what you're describing," Pam went on, "your bond to him is extremely unusual as well."

Sookie snorted. "Well then, I guess we can expect to get together every time he has a bad dream. How often does that happen?"

"It doesn't. Or at least it didn't," Pam groped about for the right words as Sookie waited. They were still sitting in the car.

"It's not actually dreams, so much as flashes. Vampires don't dream," Pam finished.

"But they have, uh, flashes?" Sookie asked.

"Not really. That's one of the new things."

"New things? What do you mean, new things?"

Pam was fidgeting again. She repositioned herself several times before she finally appeared to have settled on how to say whatever it was she was going to say.

"When you were being held …" Pam began.

Sookie braced herself to fight off tears. Her mind strayed off to that time often enough without having to discuss it openly.

"I thought Eric was going mad," Pam added.

"ERIC was going mad!" Sookie shouted. "I was being tortured to death and HE was going mad? Of course!" Sookie threw her arms up and heard a half hysterical cackle she barely recognized as her own voice. Tears were set to follow and she let them come.

"They were killing ME to get to my great-grandfather, but naturally it was all about Eric!" she raved. "How stupid of me not to have realized. I guess that whole BEING TORTURED thing must have thrown my priorities out of whack!"

"Sookie, please," Pam pleaded. "He'll hear you."

"What possible difference could it make if he hears me now? He didn't hear me when I needed him! When I begged for him. When I prayed for him to come." She was choking on her sobs now and digging in her purse for a tissue.

Pam leaned across the front seat of the car, grabbed Sookie and hugged her close so she could speak directly into Sookie's ear. "He heard you, Sookie. He did. Listen to me." Pam held her tight and stroked her hair.

"But he didn't come," Sookie whimpered weakly. The fire was gone and she had given herself over to the memory of the pain. She sat there, sobbing softly against Pam's shoulder and listened to the voice speaking to her ear.

"We were at Fangtasia when word came you had been taken. You know how calm and practical Eric always is about everything. He immediately began making calls, organizing and instructing a search party. We were about to walk out the door when it began.

He screamed your name and crumpled to the floor.

I didn't know what to think or do. In three hundred years, I'd never seen Eric do anything like that before. I helped him to his feet. He was obviously in a great deal of pain, but I couldn't see what was causing it. He reached for the door again, but again he was dropped by something unseen, and from there it just got worse.

Ginger helped me get him back to his office. We laid him on a cot and called Dr. Ludwig, who was here within fifteen minutes.

He screamed and howled for hours, Sookie, for you. He felt every strike … every cut … every rip of your flesh. He felt your blood flowing from your wounds as if it were his own. He felt your fear, your pain, your despair. He heard your cries, and your prayers. And Sookie … he answered you, the only way he could."

Sookie raised her head and looked into Pam's face. She wished she could see into vampire minds, but of course Pam's mind was more a mystery to her than Einstein's theories.

Yet here was Pam, enigmatic, lethal Pam, sitting behind a face, which was the very embodiment of kindness and sympathy.

"How?" Sookie asked.

"He gave you his strength. He knew you would never be able to endure what they were doing to you for very long, that you would not be able to hold out for enough time for Bill and your relatives to find you.

He realized the blood bond between you was unusually strong, since he was literally feeling your pain, rather than only your emotional reaction to it. So rather than try to fight the pain, so he could join the rescue party, he invited it. He lay on that cot and willed your agonies into his body. He knew he could survive what you couldn't.

Sookie, do you realize what that meant?" Pam could see from Sookie's expression she was still processing all this new information, so she explained. "Sookie, at any time during that torment, if for some reason they had decided it would be entertaining to stake you …"

"Eric," Sookie whispered as she comprehended Pam's words. She thought back through a haze of memories and recalled an arrow attack in a hotel ballroom. She tried to recall what Eric had said to her. If the arrow had been directed at her, he wouldn't have stepped in front of it, because it might have staked him, but he would have knocked her out of the way. The ever practical Eric. Something had changed.

"We don't know if it would have actually killed him," Pam went on. "But before that day, we didn't know anyone could inflict pain on him long distance. You mustn't tell anyone about this, Sookie. Do you understand? No one."

"No one," Sookie repeated, but her mind was far away. She was in a hospital bed. Eric's voice was speaking softly to her.

"You would have survived much more," he had said as if it were a certainty. How could he have known that without having known the exact extent of what she had suffered?

She remembered sitting there tied to a chair wondering why she didn't die. How it was possible to endure so much and live? Now she knew.

Her mind wandered to a framed poem on the wall in Gran's room for as long as she could remember. It was a religious poem, but it seemed appropriate.

_"My precious, precious child,  
I love you and would never leave you.  
During your times of trial and suffering,  
when you see only one set of footprints in the sand,  
it was then that I carried you."_

Sookie pushed back from Pam. "I need to go inside now." Then she smiled a very genuine smile. "And Pam, thank you."

"I assume you don't need me to come with you?" Pam asked with a playful smirk.

"I think I can manage."

Sookie was out of the car and to the front door of the house in seconds. She didn't knock. She let herself in and locked the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and left them somewhere along her way, on the living room floor. As she entered the dark hall, she saw flickering light coming from a half open door at the other end.

As she approached the door, she could hear the water from a shower, falling somewhere beyond it.

She pushed the door open and entered a large bedroom, bathed in candlelight. The adjoining bathroom door was ajar and steam was wafting out from the warm shower.

Eric stepped toward her. The robe was gone. Only the gray silk lounge pants remained … for the moment. "Your timing is perfect, my lover."

"Oh Eric", she said as she closed the space which remained between them. New tears began streaming through the dried blotches on her face. She threw her arms around him and clung. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Eric kissed the top of her head and scooped her up in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sookie. And no more tears. You have cried enough."

"You shared my pain, as if it were yours."

"It was mine."

"As I am yours."

"Yes"

"As you are mine."

"Yes", he whispered.

"My lover," she breathed.

His lips parted slightly, then his mouth was on hers. Sookie's world dissolved into a place where nothing existed but the immediate demand of their mutual passion. His lips, his hands, and her need to possess him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Good morning Dearest –

The house is yours for as long as it pleases you.

Do not leave before Bobby Burnham drops by.

He has something for you.

E

Sookie looked at the note for a long time, following the even path of each perfect letter. She wondered if her barely more than adequate scrawl would compete with Eric's elegant hand if she had a thousand years to practice. Probably not she decided and put the note down on the bedside table.

Bobby Burnham. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with his overflowing contempt for her, but she wasn't going to let thoughts of him ruin her mood. She felt glorious this morning.

She glanced around the room for a clock, but didn't see one. "There must be one somewhere. Even Eric needs to know more than just daytime or nighttime," she found herself saying aloud to no one.

She wrapped herself in Eric's black silk robe, which he had thoughtfully left draped over his pillow with the note sitting on top. As she tied the long ties into a large bow she took her first really good look around the bedroom.

Though the house was not at all pretentious on the outside, the inside view made it clear the owner's lifestyle was well beyond the means this neighborhood would imply. It was also clear this was a man's home. An alpha male with impeccable taste ruled this domain. Every grain of dark, rich wood proclaimed it.

When Sookie slid herself off the bed, her feet sank into the deep, cushioned carpeting. A bedroom barely even needs a bed with carpet like this she thought. But then she remembered what good use this particular bed had been put to last night and all she could do was giggle as she continued to take in the details of the room.

Mental note, it appears Eric has something of a mahogany fetish.

The walls were decorated with sections of mahogany paneling, alternated with equal sized sections covered in a very soft, tea stained parchment colored, suede like material.

The king sized bed was centered on one wall and the enormous headboard was elaborately carved with a scene depicting a lioness hunting a gazelle. The posts, which were as big around as gallon jugs, reached almost to the ceiling and each was topped with a carved male lion.

Matching the bed there was a triple dresser with a massive mirror hanging over it and a chest of drawers with a wide jewelry box sitting on top. A beautiful antique writing desk sat at an angle in one corner.

"Gran would have loved you," Sookie said to the desk. She ran her fingers along the top of the desk and when they came up clean, she briefly wondered if even dust was afraid of Eric, but then decided there was probably some kind of fangbanger cleaning service that catered to vampire clientele.

A neat stack of ivory parchment stationary sat in the center of the desk. The same as Eric had used to write the note. Some sort of symbol, three intersecting triangles, was embossed in the upper left corner, with a numeral 5 beneath it. There were numerous cubbyholes, small shelves and trays and Sookie could see most were occupied by a wide array of pens, pencils and assorted other perfectly normal office supplies.

She slowly made her way through the rest of the house, but all the drama seemed to be confined to the master bedroom. There were four smaller bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, but only one bedroom was furnished, and it was set up with only a desk, a chair and a computer.

Downstairs was the master bedroom, a large, open living room /dining room combo with a wet bar separating the dining area from the gourmet kitchen … which was stocked with exactly nothing useful to a human whose stomach was reminding her she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

Sookie also noted the absence of any True Blood in the fridge. She thought of all the Fangtasia groupies Eric attracted. How his orbit was almost always brimming with people, male and female, who would not only be willing, but thrilled to be selected for the privilege of being his blood donor for the evening.

She closed the fridge and banished thoughts of Eric's feeding habits. At least his meals were volunteers. It wasn't as if he was out snatching people off the street, or at least not any more … as far as she knew.

Her mini moral dilemma was interrupted by the doorbell. When she saw Bobby Burnham through the peephole, she sighed and braced for unpleasantness. He was carrying several bags. Maybe he had food. She put on the friendliest smile she could manage and opened the door.

"Bobby. Come in," she said brightly.

Bobby looked at her with his usual thinly veiled contempt. And she was pretty sure she could see him gritting his teeth.

He nodded his head slightly, "Lady Northman." He sounded as if the words were being ripped from him. "I brought you breakfast and some hygiene products, toothbrush, mouthwash, a few other things. I'm not sure what brands you like but you can replace anything you can't use. Where do you want this stuff?"

"On the bar there is fine," Sookie answered, smile still plastered on her face. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Bobby put the bags down on the bar, but he held onto an envelope. He turned to face Sookie and said, "I was faxed a list. I was instructed to come here this morning, congratulate you on your recent nuptials and show the respect due your new title. Congratulations. This is me, being respectful."

He just stood there.

"Pretty much the same as you being polite, I see," Sookie said offhandedly as she opened the bag with the bacon smell wafting from it. Good. He brought plastic utensils. She hadn't looked in the drawers to see if there was any silverware. She figured there probably was, since there was a beautiful set of pots and pans hanging, in pristine condition from a rack suspended from the ceiling and dishes stacked behind the glass doors of the cabinets, but better safe than sorry.

She removed a large styrofoam container from the bag and opened it. It contained heaping servings of scrambled eggs, hash browns and from the look of it, about half a pound of fried bacon. Another bag contained three different types of muffins, 2 sodas and a quart of milk.

"Have you eaten?" Sookie asked. He wasn't showing any signs of leaving, so she might as well take another shot at being friendly. "You brought way more than I could possibly eat by myself."

"Thank you, no, Lady Northman …" he began.

"Oh no," Sookie interrupted. "Please, you don't need to call me that. I know Eric must have told you to, but I'm just plain Sookie."

Suddenly Bobby Burnham looked even more contemptuous than usual. "Madam, you are most certainly not *just plain Sookie*. Not in Area 5 at least, or in the presence of any vampire or their servants. You are the Master's wife, the Sherriff's Lady, Mistress of Area 5. Albeit you are a human."

The hardly concealed venom in his voice said it all. She was a mere human. And as such, she was completely unworthy of the honor Eric had bestowed upon her. Unworthy of the attention he had been paying her. If her fellow humans were of this opinion, what must the vampires of Area 5 be thinking? Not that it really mattered. They might all secretly want to drain her dry, but fear of Eric's wrath would restrain them. She felt secure in the knowledge they would all defend her with their lives, if for no other reason than to curry favor with Eric. She was quite safe … in Louisiana.

"Well, the Mistress of Area 5 is starving," she pouted and flopped up into a bar stool and dug into the pile of eggs. "Is that it?" She was irritated now and ready for him to leave.

"Do you approve of the house?" he asked in a businesslike manner.

"What?" Sookie asked, with eggs nearly falling out of her gaping mouth. Did this man ever say anything that made sense?

"Do you approve of the house? And the furniture?" Clearly he thought he was asking a reasonable question and he was waiting expectantly for an answer.

Sookie looked around as if maybe would be a cue card propped on a chair or something, then she heard him in her head … *what the hell do they do with their time? Obviously the Master never talks to her about anything. She never seems to have any idea what's going on.*

"We talk for hours on end," Sookie snapped at him before she could check herself. She got off the barstool and went on. "He's told me things he would never tell you. Even if he granted your dearest wish and turned you and kept you by his side for hundreds of years."

That got him. Sookie watched, and heard, the contempt drain from Bobby's face and give way to suspicion and apprehension. She jumped on the opportunity to put him in his place. "And as far as what we do with our time. Personally, I don't think it's any of your business. But I'll tell Eric you're interested and we'll see what he's inclined to share with you."

Bobby dropped to his hands and knees on the floor. He was almost crying when words finally escaped him. "Lady Northman, please. My apologies for … for …" For what, he wondered. He hadn't said anything, but she knew. And he knew something else. He wouldn't live ten minutes past sunset after offending her. There it was! "My apologies for offending you, my Lady, and for failing the Master. Please allow me to finish my assigned tasks before dismissing me."

"What on earth are you talking about, Bobby? I don't want to play twenty questions. Spit it out," Sookie demanded.

He relaxed a little. Mostly since she had moved on from threatening him with Eric. He gathered what little dignity he had left and stood.

"The Master wishes for you to be as comfortable as possible in Shreveport, so you'll want to spend more time here. If you would rather be in a different house or have this one redecorated, I am to make those arrangements for you.

He knows you're fond of your own home in Bon Temps, and that you likely will not want to move here full time. And it would be inconvenient for you to move your things back and forth. So I have these for you."

Though his hands were a bit shaky, Bobby handed Sookie the envelope he was still holding and a set of house keys. "They all have open limits," he added.

Sookie took the envelope and looked inside. Credit cards. She looked back at Bobby and he continued.

"You have VISA, American Express and several for some of the more fashionable ladies shops in Shreveport. I wasn't sure of your tastes, so I started with shops Pam frequents."

"Started?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Bobby said. "When you have time, if you will let me know where you prefer to shop, I will be happy to arrange accounts for you."

"What am I supposed to buy?" Sookie's anger was gone completely. She climbed back onto the barstool. Though she did not continue eating.

"Whatever you like, I imagine. Anything you want. Any whim of yours is to be indulged unless I am instructed otherwise. You might start with a Shreveport wardrobe."

Sookie was suddenly aware she was still dressed only in Eric's silk robe. She was glad to see that with all her moving around it was not gaping open.

Bobby continued, "Maybe buy some groceries you like. I see you have your car here, but I can arrange for a car and driver for you if you like."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Sookie answered. This was becoming beyond ridiculous. When she saw Eric, she was gonna have to smack him. Or give him a big, sloppy kiss. She couldn't decide. Thinking of that made her giggle, which helped relax them both.

Bobby jumped right back in, "The advantage of a driver is you have someone to carry your bags for you," he encouraged.

She scoffed. "If I decide to do any binge shopping requiring assistance, I'll call you right away." And for the first time, Sookie gave Bobby a genuine smile.

"Call me any time, for anything you need. Oh, the cards … since your marriage is not yet recognized by the State, the cards are all in the name of Sookie Stackhouse. So you should have no hassles in using them."

"Thank you," Sookie said sweetly.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast then." Bobby bowed and left quietly.

He was already driving away when she realized that she still hadn't found a clock and she had neglected to ask him the time. Oh well, it was her day off any way, so it wasn't as if she had anywhere she had to be.

She put the food in the fridge, grabbed the bag with the personal things off the bar and her purse off the sofa and went back to the master bathroom to clean up.

When she saw her cell phone, she felt like an idiot. "duh," she said aloud. "Look at the time, Sookie." She also realized she should probably call Amelia. And sure enough when she checked, Amelia had left half a dozen messages for her. It was nearly noon.

Poor Amelia was a nervous wreck after not hearing from Sookie all night, but Sookie managed to calm her down and assure her that all was well. "I'm not sure if I'll be home tonight or in the morning. We'll talk more when I get there."

Sookie wasn't at all certain what she was going to do today, but she needed to get cleaned up before doing anything. She looked longingly at the enormous jacuzzi bathtub, but opted for a quick shower.

Note to self … buy bubble bath.

Sookie had no intention of going on a nutty shopping spree, but if she was going to be coming to Shreveport more often now -- was she really going to be doing this? -- then Bobby was right. It would just be silly to haul things back and forth between the two houses. Much more practical to have clothes here.

In less than an hour she was on her way with the envelope full of credit cards tucked into her purse.

When she took a closer look, she discovered a couple of the cards were for very upscale designer boutiques. She decided if Lady Northman couldn't live without clothes from those shops, Eric would have to tell her so. She would limit herself to the mall. If she couldn't find it at the mall, then she didn't need it. Not yet anyway.

Being set loose with a purse full of open limited credit cards was almost as seductive as Eric himself. Being Lady Northman -- if indeed she intended to be Lady Northman -- certainly had its perks.

By the time she got back to Eric's house, Sookie no longer wondered what people meant when they said shop til you drop. She was exhausted.

On the way back from the mall she had stopped at the grocery store and bought a few things. Mostly an assortment of things to drink and a six pack of True Blood. She knew Eric was never going to give up feeding directly from the source. And she knew she didn't have enough blood to keep him fed all on her own. Especially since she wasn't even going to be here full time. But she figured she might as well have some on hand.

She put the groceries away and hauled the other purchases into the master bedroom.

There were two walk-in closets off the master bathroom. The one to the left held Eric's clothes. The one to the right was vacant. She assumed possession of the vacant one and emptied her bags onto hangers and shelves.

Lastly, she plugged the new alarm clock into a socket in the closet. If Eric didn't like clocks, she wasn't going to put one on open display, especially a little cheap one like this. She set the time by her cell phone. Five minutes before six. She headed for the jacuzzi with the bubble bath. She figured she should have about an hour.

After dispensing with the actual bathing part of her bath, Sookie leaned back to enjoy just soaking. There were very few stresses, which couldn't be almost completely erased if you soaked long enough in a hot bubble bath. And with a seemingly endless supply of hot water and jacuzzi jets to renew the bubbles as needed? Well, you might just be able to cure cancer.

It felt like she had only been lying there a few minutes when she heard Eric in the bedroom. He was on the phone. She thought she should probably get out now, but wasn't quite ready to give it up, so she closed her eyes, tuned him out and continued soaking.

"Now there is a sight I could get used to waking up to," came a silky baritone.

Sookie opened her eyes to find Eric, fully dressed in dark jeans and a black T-shirt, kneeling beside the tub.

"I wouldn't count on getting too used to it if I were you," she teased.

Eric gave her an amused smile, exposing the tiniest bit of fang. "You wound me, my dear," he said with feigned injury. "Dare I ask what I can count on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she snipped playfully. Then as an afterthought, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed heartily at that. "I would indeed," he said. "But I see you intend to leave me anticipating an answer, so I will not linger on the subject."

He reached down and picked up a small bottle Sookie hadn't noticed was sitting there and removed the stopper from the top. "Here," he said softly as he allowed a few drops to trickle into her bath water.

Eric pushed the button for the water jets for a second then released it. A faint, sweet smell began to swirl in the air between them. Some kind of flower, but she didn't recognize it.

He tilted the bottle into the palm of one hand, replaced the stopper, put the bottle back on the floor and briskly rubbed his hands together. Then he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair several times.

She had witnessed the damage his hands could inflict. Yet the hands which touched her now could have moved spider webs without disturbing a single thread of their design. She felt a surge of the feeling of happy safety she had come to associate with being close to Eric. She saw him close his eyes and wondered if he was feeling something similar.

He leaned in close and laid his face in her hair. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Campanula rotundifolia," he stated as he stood up, suddenly taking on the exaggerated tone of a high school science teacher. "Commonly known as the harebell, a very sturdy flower with a lovely fragrance. It requires little nutrition or water and can grow almost anywhere."

"So you're a botanist too?" Sookie said with genuine admiration. "It does smell lovely."

Eric looked pleased she approved his addition to her bath. He smiled and added, "It grows wild in Dalarna, a central province of Sweden. The locals call it, Gran."

Sookie looked into his face. At this moment she would give anything to know what was going on behind his eyes. What thoughts, what plans were whirling around in there? "Gran," she sighed.

Before she could be carried away from him by thoughts of how much she missed her own Gran, he bent and lifted her out of the tub and stood her on a rug.

"You've been in there long enough. Any more and you'll be so pruned you won't be fit to be seen by anyone."

"Who do I need to be seen by?" Sookie felt apprehension begin to creep up her spine.

"No one important. Why? Were you planning to stay in there all night?" he countered. His lips curled into a smirk, his deep blue eyes dancing wildly. "Or were you waiting for me to join you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "You're impossible!" she huffed as she snatched a towel from the counter. "I never know what you're doing."

"I'm tempting you."

He took his cell phone from his pocket, flipped it open and left the room chuckling to himself.

After drying herself and her hair, Sookie stood wrapped in a towel in the middle of the closet she had commandeered for herself. She had bought more clothes today than she ever had before all at one time. But once they were put up, they didn't make for very much of a wardrobe. It had felt like she was getting tons of stuff, but there really wasn't very much to choose from.

"Let me help you."

Sookie jumped. She was gonna have to try and break Eric of this habit of suddenly appearing in doorways.

He was behind her in less than a second, bent and brushing his lips lightly against her neck … pausing momentarily over her jugular vein.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him reach into the column of shelves. "Start with this," he murmured and kissed her neck.

She gasped and tilted her head to receive his kisses, as his tongue played with her pulse. He pressed a pale pink bra and panties set into her hand. She felt his fangs against her skin, but he didn't bite.

Sookie gathered her wits, exhaled, and twisted free. The towel fell to the floor. Eric moved toward her, but she managed to dodge him. "Don't let your fangs make promises you're not prepared to keep," she said with a giggle and pulled the lace panties up.

"I always keep my promises," he said with a grin and reestablished his position in the closet entrance.

"Later," she said. "I'm sure you have business to tend to after missing yesterday. Set a good example for the minions. That sort of thing."

"Kind of you to have my business interests at heart," he said, following the movements of her fingers with interest as she hooked her bra. "And speaking of minions, what did you do to Bobby?"

She slid the bra around and pulled the straps up. "Someone has to pay for this stuff," she quipped, glancing toward the hangers. "And my salary certainly won't do it."

"Excellent investment," he said, looking her up and down and smiling his approval. "Already paying dividends."

She felt herself blush and turned to select a dress. "And I didn't do a thing to Bobby," she said. "I think we came to an understanding, that's all."

"I see. He seemed curiously complimentary of you and concerned about your happiness." Eric looked like a cat staring into a canary cage.

"You think it's odd that a man would compliment me?" Sookie asked, pretending to be offended. "I was dressed in only your robe at the time," she added with a smirk of her own.

"I will never think it odd for men to be attracted to you, my lover," he said with real pride in his voice. "I fully expect my life to become littered with the bodies of men who attempt to supplant me in your affections."

Sookie absorbed that last remark without comment. He had spoken with no flourish, not a hint of sarcasm, a simple statement of fact. She would have to remember to be more guarded when she spoke of other men.

She reached for a chocolate brown sleeveless dress with pink pinstripes.

"No," he said quietly. "The lavender … please."

She took the pretty lavender cocktail dress off its hanger and unzipped it.

Eric continued watching her get dressed. His conversation returned to Bobby. "It was more his tone than what he said which interested me. If I didn't know better I'd think you had frightened him." That cat and canary look was back.

"Really?" she said innocently. "We had a chat and I told him I'd let him know if I needed him." She stepped close and turned her back to him. "Would you mind?" she asked, glancing down to indicate the zipper.

Eric zipped her up and latched the tiny hook at the top, then spun her around to face him and held her at arms length to examine her.

"Beautiful."

Twenty minutes later they were parking Eric's car behind Fangtasia.

He opened her door and offered her his hand. "My Lady," he said with a broad smile and just a touch of amusement.

Sookie just rolled her eyes, took his hand and said, "Good god, not you too."

He chuckled softly. "Get used to it, Dearest. I told you. I always keep my promises."

"What does that mean?"

"You do not recall? No matter, I believe you were quite spent at the time." His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "The witch has long been defeated. I have brought you to my side and everything I have is at your disposal. And now, every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you."

He knew full well she remembered what he had said … and the amazing sex they'd had just before he said it. "Eric!" Sookie exclaimed. "You can't be serious! I never dreamed you really meant that. And even if you did, you didn't know who you were at the time."

"I've never been more serious. And I know who I am now." His eyes seemed to be trying to bore into her mind, to burn his message on her brain.

"Eric," she protested. But he would have no part of it.

"And I know who you are. Mistress of Area 5 … My Lover … My Lady … my life." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Sookie's head was spinning out of control. She dared not speak. She knew if she tried that she would surely start crying. She slowly turned the hand he was kissing until the veins in her wrist were pressed against his mouth.

She felt his fangs appear, as if by magic. She placed her free hand behind his head and caressed the back of his neck as he nursed from her wrist.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Her fearsome Viking lion, how he reminded her of a kitten as they stood here in the alley behind Fangtasia.

In a matter of seconds he'd had all he would allow himself to take and licked the tiny wounds to stop the bleeding. Then one quick peck on her cheek and he flung the back door open.

The music was blaring as they entered. It was Friday night and judging by the sounds coming from the other end of the hall, there was a good crowd.

Eric led them into his office and flipped on the light. "We need to put something on that wrist," he said, walked to his desk with her in tow and began rummaging in one of his desk drawers.

Sookie looked down at her wrist. The effects of the feeding he'd given her in Dr. Ludwig's hospital were obviously still going strong. "But Eric," she said, "my wrist is already nearly healed. You barely made a mark."

"Good. Then the weight will not reopen the wound."

Sookie was confused and was about to say so when she saw it. It was the most stunning piece of jewelry she'd ever seen … and Eric was carefully clasping it around her wrist.

"Do you like it?"

"Eric, I don't know what to say." She really didn't. She couldn't take her eyes off it. It was about an inch and a half wide and was made up of five parallel platinum ropes separated by rows of alternating, emerald cut diamonds and emeralds.

"You might consider saying yes., he offered teasingly.

"Yes! It's wonderful. I've never seen anything like it," and she offered him a glowing smile.

"I designed it myself," he said proudly.

"Thank you," she whispered as she put her arms around him and pulled him close. Just as their lips met they were startled by Pam pushing the door open.

"Well timed, as always Pam." Eric was clearly annoyed.

"Sookie!" Pam's eyes went straight to the bracelet. "Oh, let me see! I only saw the drawings." She grabbed Sookie's wrist and held it up toward the light. She immediately noticed the two tiny red marks. "He made you pay for it, I see," she said jokingly.

"Pam!" Eric growled from behind gritted teeth.

She dropped Sookie's wrist at once and bowed her head to Eric. "Master," she whimpered.

Eric quickly regained his composure, stepped past Pam, retook Sookie's hand and led her out the door and down the hall. His public was waiting.

As they passed out of the hall and into the bar, the crowd parted to make way for them. Eric never broke stride.

Clearly he was accustomed to this reaction to him making his grand entrance, but to Sookie it seemed almost dreamlike. Suddenly she was one of the storybook princesses she had seen in Disney movies as a child.

They reached the table Eric usually occupied when he chose to be visible to everyone in the building, as opposed to one of the more discreet booths. He pulled out a chair, angled it slightly toward the now empty dance floor and indicated for her to sit. He stepped to her right, to occupy the space between her and the table, put his left hand on her right shoulder and bent to whisper in her ear.

"This won't take long, Dearest. You must be presented. Simply sit, smile if you like and allow the vampires to kiss your right hand. Humans may join the receiving line and they may bow to you, but they may not touch you. Pam will deal with any improprieties." He stood and nodded to a group of vampires who had gathered a few feet away, just past Pam.

Pam was standing to Sookie's left, at arms length. Sookie half expected her to be standing at attention, but she appeared just as casual and bordering on boredom as ever. Apparently, in addition to bouncer duties, she was also serving as the de facto gateway to the new Mistress of Area 5.

Sookie took a deep breath and tried to drown out the melee in her head. The humans in attendance tonight were all abuzz. Some had been clued in as to what was happening. Others had no idea, but they could tell something out of the ordinary was about to take place. Something to do with the tall, blonde and gorgeous vampire … and that girl … is she a vampire? He must be someone important … maybe she's going to be a sacrifice or something!

And so it began. For close to an hour a stream of vampires and humans streamed past her, each stopping briefly to offer their congratulations to the Sherriff's bride. As the vampires bowed Sookie would extend her hand to be kissed and smile as pleasantly as she could for them.

Only one balked. A vampire she had never seen before. He had been more mature when he was turned. At least fifty Sookie guessed, maybe even as much as sixty. When he stopped in front of her, rather than bow, he turned to Eric and spoke.

"It isn't right," the stranger vampire said.

Within a second, Pam had her fangs bared and a hand around his throat. His eyes were wide with fear but he did not struggle.

Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and looked up at him pleadingly. "Eric, no! Please."

Pam froze, but did not release her grip. She was looking to Eric for instruction. The room went silent.

Eric smiled down at Sookie. "As you wish, my love," he said in a comforting tone.

Then his smile vanished and he glared at the vampire. "Oliver Mayer," he snarled as if he were reciting Shakespeare. "My Lady wishes to offer you her beneficence and mercy. As you see, I can deny her nothing. Will you accept her gift?"

No human dared breathe. Every eye was on Oliver Mayer. His very life depended on the next words he chose to speak and even the most ignorant of the humans there, knew it.

Oliver Mayer bent his head slightly. Apparently this was a signal for Pam to release her grip. When she did, Mayer dropped to one knee in front of Sookie and bowed his head low.

"Lady Northman is the kindest and gentlest of mistresses. It is my honor to pledge fealty to her person and protection," he said, and looked up into Sookie's face.

She wasn't entirely certain what had just happened, and she was at a loss as to what she was expected to do now. Pam caught her eye. She moved her hand slightly, then looked at Sookie's hand.

God bless Pam, Sookie thought, and raised her hand for Mayer to kiss. There was a collective sigh of relief from the human crowd when he did so. Many of the vampires looked almost disappointed.

The remainder of the line glided by without incident and Eric came around and lifted Sookie to her feet. "Now, one dance and your obligations will be fulfilled." He smiled his most beautiful and brilliant smile. "Will you waltz with me?"

How could she possibly resist him. She nodded happily.

He looked up at the DJ. "The Kill … acoustic."

He swirled her round the floor as 30 Seconds To Mars blared through the sound system.

She was a Disney princess dancing with her prince in his gothic castle. She wondered wistfully if this would be the beginning of her happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once the presentation rite was over and Sookie didn't feel quite so much like she had been dropped into the center of a Medieval Times arena, she was able to relax and enjoy herself. When she thought about it, it struck her as particularly odd she should be having a good time at Fangtasia. She'd experienced many things here, but actual fun hadn't really been one of them.

Eric was having to spend most of his time back in his office, so Sookie had moved from the central table where she had been presented, to a much more discreet corner booth. Vampires and humans alike, from all over the bar were still stealing looks at her when they thought she couldn't see them, but at least it wasn't coming from all angles. And unlike what Sookie had dealt with all her life, no one seemed to be staring at her as if she were the village idiot, who should be treated either with great suspicion or ignored altogether.

When she lowered her guard and allowed herself to listen to snippets of the human thoughts around her, she liked what she heard for a change. The women ranged from varying levels of admiration to outright jealousy. A lot of wondering what it must be like having that gorgeous blonde vampire, who the other vampires bowed to, pay most of his attention to you whenever he came into the room. I wonder who she is? I've seen her here before, but the other vamps didn't react to her then like they are now. I wonder what's different? The Master obviously likes her very much. Omg! No one ever smiled at me like that. I'd divorce my husband and die happy if he would dance just one dance with me. -- She was an exotic woman of mystery to them. And she had everything they wanted. It was fun being this woman.

The men were pretty much the same as ever, all variations on sex. They thought of her boobs and getting her in bed or in an alley or wherever. She hot, but she's not THAT hot, some of them thought. She must be a great lay or a great blow or a great whatever in order to have that big vamp so pussy whipped. Of course thinking something and saying it out loud, where someone might hear you are two very different things, and none of these guys were brave enough to put their theories to the test, to see just how whipped Eric actually was … or wasn't. And it was a good thing, because Eric could have torn any of them in half in the middle of a business call without ever putting the phone down. -- And over riding all else, she was on the 'look, but absolutely do not touch' list of nearly every man in the room. She liked that a lot.

Every so often, Eric would come out and drift around the room to thrill the tourists and reinforce his presence. Sookie found watching this little ritual fascinating. Like watching an animal mark it's territory. And he always ended up at her side for a few minutes before returning to his office for another round of whatever it was he was doing back there.

All in all, she found herself quite contented this evening. She looked around the bar and settled on the dance floor. That's what she lacked. She hadn't danced nearly enough tonight. She sighed and wondered how much longer it would be before Eric made another round.

As soon as the sound left her a waitress appeared. "Did you need something, Mistress?"

The "Mistress" thing made her feel like a little child playing dress up, but she knew there was no point protesting. If she said anything to the poor waitress, it would only put her in the awkward position of having to decide whether to risk offending Eric by not following the instructions she had been given or offending Sookie by not honoring her request. And Sookie knew who would win that mental tug-of-war.

She also knew if she objected to Eric, he would only laugh and remind her of her recent elevation in social stature … at least in his world, which was the only world he counted.

So she just smiled at the waitress (whose nametag identified her as Mina, in a very dramatic font) and said, "I'm fine, thank you." Mina nodded and glided away, flutters of shredded lace following after her. Like most of the waitresses, she was wearing a tight Fangtasia T-shirt knotted at the waist and a skirt that looked like it came from a Stevie Nicks yard sale.

Sookie was enjoying watching people dance. She would love to dance now, but she was pretty sure if she were to go over and ask someone else to dance with her, it would be a major breech of protocol and could even end up getting that someone killed. So she simply watched … for now.

After a few minutes, loud, probably drunken, laughter drew her attention to a table almost directly across the dance floor from her. The table was occupied by four young men who probably came from a nearby college. Two of them were sporting fingernails painted black and heavy eyeliner, in an attempt to blend in with the fang bangers, but they weren't pulling off the look very well. Everything in their attitude screamed greater-than-thou, spoiled preppy.

She had no idea what they had found so amusing, but if they were saying anything like they were thinking, they wouldn't be amused for very long.

They had been here since before the presentation and they had had quite a bit to drink. They were becoming increasingly irritated by the fact that in this place they weren't the hot catch for the night and didn't rank anywhere close to the center of attention. In their minds, they were talking trash about everyone around them.

Then one of them focused on Sookie. The one who plainly used Details magazine as a wardrobe textbook. What a degenerate he was. Like the others, he was thinking only of sex, but he was thinking about sick and demented things she'd never associate with sex … and she'd had sex with men who bite.

He was thinking of her. Ways he could have her and humiliate her, make her beg and say she liked it. Disgusting.

Sookie was about to shake him out of her thoughts when she caught one last thing from him … he thought it would be fun to put her in her place by pouring Ouzo between her breasts and threatening her with a lit candle. Good god, what a twisted creep, she thought.

Then she heard the rising clamor from the crowd which announced Eric's entrance.

He wasn't alone this time. He was talking to the man who walked with him and completely ignoring the throngs of admirers who made way for him as he passed them.

When they reached the booth where she sat, Eric's attention turned to Sookie. He gave her a lovely smile, picked up her hand and raised it to his lips. "I hope you have not been too bored, my love," he said. His lips were like the wings of butterflies against her fingers.

"Not at all," Sookie answered. "I've been entertaining myself listening to the crowd."

Eric laughed softly and glanced quickly around the room. "Probably good they don't realize just how amusing they can be for you," he said knowingly.

"Probably," she agreed with a giggle.

Eric gently returned her hand to the table and turned to the man. "Javier, may I present my bride." And to Sookie, "Dearest, this is Javier Ortega-Aznar. I'm thinking of having him paint a mural, on this wall." Eric gestured to the wall between her booth and the DJ stand at the opposite side of the dance floor.

Javier bowed deeply, with a great flourish and extended his hand.

Sookie lifted her hand and placed it in his. When he spoke, it was with great formality and a thick Spanish accent.

"The Sherriff does me great honor with this private introduction, Lady Northman," he began, and Sookie could feel herself begin to blush as he kissed her hand and quickly released it. "You must forgive me if I stare. Reports of your beauty were unforgivably inadequate. I shall have to take care not to fall in love with you myself."

What a line of horseshit, she thought. Her face was full red now. She could feel it and it made her want to hide. She scooted further into the booth and said, "Please, sit."

The moment the two of them sat down, Eric beside her and Javier across from them, Mina appeared. It was amazing. Sookie wondered if she was even human. Maybe she was some sort of supe who just magically sprouted wherever and whenever she was needed.

As Javier ordered a True Blood and asked to have someone retrieve his briefcase from the coatroom, Sookie caught a random thought from one of the guys sitting with the sick creep across the room. One of the ones with nail polish and eyeliner was wondering if they had any decent cognac in this place.

When Eric asked her if she needed anything, she was smiling and staring at the other table. He followed her gaze to the four men. He saw nothing of particular interest and looked back at her curiously. "What is it?"

Sookie put her hand on his and squeezed, to indicate he should wait.

She addressed Mina. "Nothing for me, thank you," she said sweetly. Her gin and tonic was still half full. "But I'd like to send a round of drinks to the table across the dance floor." Mina looked across. "The four men there," Sookie directed. "Take three glasses of your best cognac and for the one with the blue tie, take a shot of ouzo and a lit candle."

Sookie couldn't keep the evil grin from spreading across her face. "Right away, Mistress," Mina said, and was gone.

"Do you intend to share, or is this a private amusement?" Eric inquired with a smirk. Javier was also intrigued now. He was looking toward that table with anticipation.

"Watch," was all she said as she stared at the table.

A couple of minutes later, Mina was making her way to the table across the bar. The three in the booth followed her every move. She stopped at the table and began placing the three cognacs in front of three of the men.

The men looked surprised and obviously asked where the drinks came from. Mina nodded in the direction of the booth. The men now noticed the attention they had. Two of the men looked stupidly grateful and even went so far as to wave. The man who had thought about the cognac looked at the glass in front of him and then at the booth with trepidation.

Eric looked, expressionless, in their direction. Javier was clearly expecting something to happen … and Sookie's grin widened to almost painful proportions.

And then came the part Sookie was waiting for. Mina set the Ouzo and lit candle in front of Blue Tie. He immediately jumped back from the table, knocking his chair to the ground … and he looked directly at Sookie.

She met his stare, lifted her glass as if she were toasting him, and took a sip.

Eric turned to her. He did not look amused. "Sookie, would you like to tell me about this?"

She leaned in a little closer to him, as if to whisper in his ear. She knew Blue Tie was watching. "You don't want to know," she said.

"You mistake me, my dear," Eric replied coolly. "I very much want to know."

"I don't want him to die just for thinking something," she said, and looked over Eric's shoulder at Blue Tie, who was watching her conversation with great interest and staring daggers at her. Two vamps had taken up positions on either side of him, but were waiting for instructions before they touched him.

"But you want him to think he's going to die, correct? " Eric asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Then you are too subtle," he said with a wink.

In one graceful movement he stood and looked at Javier. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he leaned into the booth and kissed Sookie's hand, making sure this gesture was in full view of Blue Tie and almost everyone else in the bar. "Observe," he purred.

For the second time tonight, Fangtasia fell silent as Eric slowly strode across the dance floor. He stopped about four feet in front of Blue Tie and simply stood there for several seconds, his left profile to Sookie, his face fixed in a murderous glare. Eric could be positively terrifying with very little effort.

"I …", Blue Tie muttered, but Eric cut him off.

"Do not speak," Eric growled fiercely. "You are allowed into my establishment on a night of celebration … and you insult my bride?"

"No! I …"

Eric closed in on him by one step and bared his fully extended fangs. "And now you accuse her of deceiving me. Which I take as a personal insult."

Blue Tie looked as if he was about to lose control of all his bodily functions. Sookie could barely keep from laughing out loud.

"Get him out of my sight," Eric ordered. Then he looked down at the three others and added, "You get out as well."

Blue Tie was protesting hysterically as he was being dragged out by the two vamps, with his three friends scrambling after them. He clearly thought he was going to die.

Eric walked back to the booth grinning happily. "And now, Lady Northman, would you oblige the man who so valiantly defended your honor with a dance?" and he offered her his hand.

"How can I refuse my hero?" she laughed and laid her hand in his.

They crossed the floor to the DJ. "After Dark", he said and within seconds Tito and The Tarantulas came slithering through the speakers.

Eric led her effortlessly in a very sensual rumba, oblivious to their audience. His gaze was fixed on her and kept her eyes locked on him like tractor beams. They could have been the only two in the room as they strutted, whirled and undulated their way around in ever widening circles.

Sookie had to keep reminding herself to breath. She considered herself a fairly good dancer, but Eric was spectacular. They danced in flawless unison. He lifted her so effortlessly and bent her into positions she didn't know she could attain, his strong arms always in complete control and perfect rhythm. They were all but publicly making love, right there on the dance floor of Fangtasia.

With the ending crescendo, he tossed her into the air, catching her in exactly the right position to bring her into his embrace for a long, passionate kiss. The bar erupted into wild applause.

"Are you ready to leave, My Lover?" he whispered to her before opening his arms wide, flinging her to arms length, but keeping hold of her hand. He bowed to the crowd, then gestured to Sookie and nodded in her direction. She felt tomato red. She bowed with much less drama and he pulled her back to him.

She buried her face in his chest. He laughed, kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her tight. "Yes." she answered. She was too out of breath and too embarrassed by the onlookers to speak more.

Eric walked her back to the booth but did not indicate for her to sit. Javier's briefcase was sitting open on the table and he held a sketchpad in his lap. His right hand had been moving furiously as they approached, but now his pencil stopped and he turned the pad so Eric and Sookie could both see what he had been doing as they danced and made out for the crowd.

"Oh my god," Sookie gasped. But polite as he was, Javier was looking for Eric's approval.

On the page were seven sketches. A perfect image of Sookie's face looking lovingly up at them from the center, surrounded by six smaller sketches, five different views from the dance and the last just before she took her bow. Eric was not in any of them, unless you counted his arms in a couple.

Sookie noticed that in four of the sketches she was looking up. Every feature captured as perfectly as if Javier had used a camera. In each of those her face was an expression of pure joy, lost in rapture. It took a minute for her to soak that in. This is what she looked like when she looked at Eric. Wow.

Sookie shook her hand loose from his and wrapped one arm behind his back and stepped closer to him. He responded in kind, draping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. His eyes had not yet left the sketches.

"Min vackra älskade," he finally whispered from his trance.

"You have me at a disadvantage sir," Javier said with a slight chuckle. "I do no know these words."

Eric's head seemed to shake, just a bit, and he looked at Javier. "Lovely," he said. "My wife and I will be retiring for the evening. You and I will talk again soon."

"Of course," Javier said. "It was intoxicating to meet you, Lady Northman," he said to Sookie. And then again to Eric, "You have acquired a treasure, Sherriff."

"Yes," Eric answered him and they left.

Sookie was doing her best to keep up. Eric practically dragged her to his corvette. When they reached the side he pivoted, grabbed her up like you would a toddler, lifted her over the passenger door, parked her on the roof … and attacked.

He kissed her with a hunger she had never experienced. His right hand entangled in her hair, his left arm threatening to crush her spine. She felt her heart hammering against her chest with such violence that surely it would explode any second. She couldn't care. The desperate urgency of her need for him was too much.

She returned his kiss with a ferocity which matched his own, and his response was immediate. He groaned something she couldn't understand and his mouth traveled to her neck. She encircled him with her legs and squeezed. "Now," she gasped.

His fangs penetrated hard and deep. She let out a low moan as he suckled from her. She seized his right hand in her left and pulled it to her face. When she bit his wrist, she felt a shudder ripple through his body. Then she drank.

His rhythmic groaning became a roar. He wrenched his wrist from her grasp and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her again. Gently this time as their blood mingled again in their mouths.

"Enough," he whispered after a minute, and laid his face down between her breasts.

"Never," she replied, and kissed his hair.

"If only you meant that," he said with a touch of sadness. He lifted her off the roof of his car and installed her inside. "Never is a long time, my lover," and he closed her door.

There was little traffic between Fangtasia and Eric's house. It took less than fifteen minutes, but to Sookie it seemed like hours. Corvettes were beautiful, but damn their bucket seats. She wanted to feel him beside her. Needed to know if he was pulling away from her. Once she tried to speak to him, but the minute she spoke his name, her eyes welled up and a sudden knot in her throat assured her she would choke if any more words attempted to escape.

Eric had smiled at her and held her face in his right hand. He said, "No tears tonight, Sookie," and brushed her left eye with his thumb. Every time he touched her, the warm, contented feeling she had when she was close to him grew. She wondered how often he would need to touch her before she was completely filled by it? That would be lovely, she thought.

They got to his house and he pulled the car into the garage. Sookie's car was in there as well. Pam probably put it there.

Eric walked around, opened Sookie's door and lifted her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't put her down. He carried her into the house … into the bedroom … into the night.

"I have to go back to Bon Temps tomorrow," she said faintly as they entered the bedroom.

"Then Bon Temps can have you tomorrow," he purred. "Tonight, you are mine alone." He kicked off his shoes.

He had one hand on the back of her neck. As he placed her on the bed, that hand traveled down her spine bringing the zipper of her dress with it. Somewhere behind the cloud of lust engulfing her mind she wondered how many of his thousand years had been spent in perfecting that one move.

He pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it somewhere behind him. She reached for his belt, but didn't make it in time. He had her down against the pillows, kissing her frantically. He had one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor, but he didn't seem at all awkward. His movements were confident and sure, and driven by wanton desire.

His fangs grazed against her lips, but they were not the target. His tongue began to trail downward. It carefully avoided the tempting veins in her neck, leaving them to continue trying to pulse their way through her skin. He lingered at the delicate space between her collar bones, his lips examining every millimeter as if the answer to some great secret lay just beneath the surface.

His hands found the shoulders of her dress and pulled. When it hung at her hips, she reached down to try and help, but he dropped the dress and returned her hand to his back.

"Hurry," she managed between heaving gasps.

"And if I don't?" he teased.

She snorted a short laugh and said, "I'll punish you," as she dug her nails into his back.

One quick yank and the dress was gone. Not to be seen again before daybreak. Then he stood. "And if I stop?"

"I'll kill you," she almost growled.

She heard his jeans fall to the floor. "But you've already done that, my love." And he was back. His arms enfolding her waist. One bite between her breasts and her bra was split in two.

She started to ask what he meant, but her words were halted by a sudden urgency for air. For once she envied that vampires didn't need to breathe.

Eric set a maddening pace and didn't let up until they were both utterly spent. Then he held her near until her trembling stopped and she was breathing at a slow steady pace.

This was why there were no sex Olympics, she thought. Someone, somewhere knows there would be no point. Eric would win every event. She snuggled into him and pushed thoughts of everything else from her mind.

"Min vackra älskade.", he murmured into her hair.

She turned her face to him in the dark and asked. "You said that earlier tonight, when you were looking at the sketches. What does it mean?"

"My beautiful beloved," he whispered. And he kissed her again.

Sookie woke up alone. Definitely the downside of having a vampire boyfriend, Sookie thought.

Boyfriend? Husband? No, Eric just didn't strike her as a husband. Not hers, not anyone's. Of course, boyfriend didn't really suit him either. She couldn't imagine ever calling him boy-anything within his earshot. He was all man.

She wondered what word he used to describe himself to himself when he thought of his relationship with Sookie? Lord and master, she thought. No, that's three words. He introduced her to others as his wife, his Lady, his bride. When he spoke to her, what did he call her? Mine and mine alone, my lover, my love, my dear, he even called her my life, in the alley behind Fangtasia. Mine, mine, mine, my, my, my … but then he called her Dearest. That was very sweet. She liked that one. She smiled.

He made all the other vampires bow to her and kiss her hand. That must have been very distasteful to many of them. He lavished her with gifts. He seemed to be amused by her. He indulged her whims. He defended her, both jokingly and literally, more than once. Niall had told her *the vampire loved her*, but he hadn't told her which one. Had he meant Eric?

Well, whatever he was, she didn't have time to worry about it right now. She wanted to get home in time to spend a little time with Amelia before she had to go to work tonight.

She went to the closet to get something to wear. This may be a Shreveport wardrobe, but she hadn't brought any clothes with her and the Merlotte's uniform she wore here was dirty. So one pair of jeans and a T-shirt were gonna have to be a Bon Temps outfit.

Eric, or someone, had picked up the clothes both of them had been wearing last night. Well, she didn't have time to search for them. Whoever picked them up can worry about them. She took a shower, got dressed and left.

Her car had been washed, inside and out. And when she started it, she saw that the gas tank had been topped off as well. She wondered if Bobby Burnham had gotten it done or if Eric had made Bobby do it himself. Poor Bobby. He was addicted to Eric and probably vampires in general and he worked for them. But he was also afraid. When she thought about it, she really hated that he was afraid of her too now.

She'd have to make a point of being particularly nice to him next time she saw him.

The ride home went by quickly and without incident. Before she knew it, she was home.

She went in the front door and collapsed on her couch. It was good to be home. Amelia came running in from the kitchen, she had been cleaning, as usual.

Amelia hugged Sookie, they exchanged greetings, and then she got right to the point. She stripped off her latex gloves and perched in a chair opposite Sookie. Amelia's eyes were wide with anticipation when she started, "So tell me everything!"

Sookie took a deep breath and poured her heart out. It felt good to get it off her chest and Amelia was such an eager and appreciative listener. But after fifteen or twenty minutes, Amelia's expression had changed from excitement to incredulous concern.

"So let me make sure I have this right," Amelia said as she repositioned herself in her chair. "There is a rich and powerful man … who is ohmygod gorgeous … who is great in bed AND on the dance floor … who showers you with credit cards and expensive gifts … who proudly introduces you to everyone he knows as his bride … who has nursed you back to health … who has literally fought to defend you, more than once … and who has willingly endured physical torture on your behalf, and your big problem is you're wondering if he likes you? Sookie, honey, are you insane or just slow?"

They both laughed and Sookie dropped her face into her hands, then wiped at the tear that had welled in her eye and sighed. "It does sound kind of stupid when you put it like that," she agreed with a giggle. "I guess what I'm really wondering about is how I feel about him."

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to work out for yourself," Amelia said seriously. "How do you feel right now?"

Sookie thought about that. "Now that I'm home? I miss him. But it's broad daylight. I'd miss him if I were there too. And no matter where I was, I wouldn't know if I was really missing him or if it was only the blood bond making me feel it."

"OK", Amelia offered. "Consider this … a blood bond is a permanent thing, right?"

"Always," Sookie answered. "That's the way they put it."

Amelia's face brightened and she smiled wide. "Well that's it then!" she exclaimed. "You can take the blood bond out of the equation."

"I guess I am slow," Sookie said, looking at Amelia as if she had just turned into a cow. "I don't get it."

"Simple. If the blood bond is always going to be there, then it's part of your normal now. It's part of what makes up your reality for now on. So you don't need to give it any special consideration or factor it into anything. It's just a given now."

Sookie's blank stare spoke for her. She still had no idea what Amelia was talking about.

"Alright," Amelia sighed. "How about this. You like the color blue. Right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Eric has beautiful blue eyes, right?

"Yeah."

"Do you think his eyes are beautiful just because they're blue? Or would they be just as beautiful if they were green or grey or hazel?" Amelia appeared very pleased with herself.

"I'm pretty sure they would be beautiful no matter what color they were," Sookie conceded.

"Exactly! The fact you like blue and that his eyes will always be blue has exactly nothing to do with the fact you feel they are beautiful.

Think of the blood bond as the color blue. It's always going to be there, so you can't give it any special consideration. You'll never be able to know how you would feel without the blood bond. So how you feel with it IS the way you really feel. Because it's part of your reality."

"Wow," Sookie said. "You think I should just ignore it? Even if that's the only reason I feel anything?"

Amelia looked stunned. "Sookie. Look at him. Or look at the way other people look at him, if you don't believe your own eyes. He hasn't given everyone blood. I don't know what all a blood bond can make you feel, but believe me, it's not the *only* reason you're attracted to Eric."

"He's a traffic stopper, that's for sure," Sookie laughed and Amelia joined her.

""That's a great place to start," Amelia said. "You think he's good looking and you miss him. What else?"

"Well, I guess I have to confess that I feel weak whenever I think about him in bed. Does mind bending lust count?"

Amelia laughed and assured her, "It absolutely does! In fact I think we'll move that to number one. What else?"

"He makes me feel safe. When we were in the hospital and Breandon came, it was terrifying. I was so weak and he had just given me so much of his blood. I was afraid I had weakened him too much to defend us, but even so, he was so calm and confident. So in control … it kept me from being hysterical. He comforts me."

"Comfort is a big deal, Sookie. Do you have any idea how many of us would have gotten a 'shut up and stand in the corner!' from our men, in a similar situation?" Amelia asked. "And that's only the ones of us lucky enough to have men who would have actually stayed to defend us against unknown odds. For all Eric knew, Breandon had a hundred others with him. But he stayed with you, even though he only had two with him and one of them was already half dead."

"Bill," Sookie said sadly. "How is Bill?"

"He's stable. And a little better, but he's not healing as quickly as Oliver thinks he should," Amelia answered.

'Who's Oliver," Sookie asked.

"Don't you remember? You mentioned him earlier. He was at the Presentation." Amelia went on. "When he came last night, he said he was your servant and Eric had sent him here. I sent him to Bill's house and told him you would approve of him looking after him. I also figured Bill would have a place to put him. I wouldn't have felt comfortable letting him stay here with just me."

"My servant?" Sookie questioned. "And Eric sent him here? And when did I mention him?"

Amelia looked exasperated. "You saved his life last night. He pledged fealty to you."

Sookie's eyes grew wide with realization. "Oliver Mayer!?", she nearly shouted. "From the Presentation? You have GOT to be kidding me."

She jumped up from the couch, but without any kind of real destination, she merely circled the room as she ranted. "This is too much! This is beyond ridiculous. Eric sending vampire bodyguards was one thing, but vampire servants? I don't think I can stand it. All I wanted was one night with Eric without any murder and mayhem. Amelia! What am I going to do?" Sookie sank into a cross legged heap in the floor and dropped her face into her hands. "uhhhhhhhhh", she screamed into her hands.

"I don't think there's really anything you can do about it, Sookie. He pledged himself to you personally and to your safety. If he leaves your proximity, or your service, the penalty for him would be death. Any vampire who came across him would be obliged by law to carry out that penalty and report his death to Eric."

Sookie looked up at Amelia. "How do you know all that? You know more about what happened to me last night than I do."

"Oliver told me, of course. When he came here last night."

"I wish someone had bothered to tell me," Sookie pouted. "Did he tell you anything else I should know?"

"A lot of vampires, including him, were really shocked when they heard Eric had married a human, because he'd always shown such contempt for them before. They were even more shocked you were presented to them. Oliver thinks it may be the first time that has ever happened. A human being presented as the mate of a high-ranking vampire. On the few occasions when a powerful vampire has taken a human mate, they have always withdrawn from vampire society until either the mate died or was turned."

Amelia had Sookie's undivided attention as she went on. "That breach of protocol was why he objected and said what he did to Eric. He had fully expected to die instantly. When that didn't happen, he knew right away it was your influence. Even before you said anything. That tiny hesitation on Eric's part spoke volumes. Oliver said Eric's eyes were savage … but when you touched his hand, his eyes softened … and he turned to look at you … and Oliver saw a man who would give you anything … a man who would do anything to please you, including spare the life of someone who had committed a death penalty offense in front of over a hundred vampire witnesses … a man who loved you desperately."

"Oh", was all Sookie could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sookie parked her car behind Merlotte's, turned the ignition off and sat there. Her shift started at four, so she had a few minutes before she needed to go inside. She had so many things she needed to think about, but every time she tried, her head began throbbing with such ferocity that she just gave up. Maybe seven hours of trying to keep the thoughts of others at bay would help keep her own thoughts from choking her brain.

She got out and started walking the thirty feet to the back door of the bar. Just as she reached for the door, Sam came out carrying two big trash bags.

"Hey, you!" Sam said with a smile. "Glad to see you made it back to us." and he continued to the dumpster at the side of the building and flung in the heavy bags.

Sam was almost as adorable in his human form as he was as a collie. He wasn't a big man, only about five foot nine, but he knew how to make faded jeans and a plaid shirt look good. They may not be all human, but Sookie had to admit she had a lot of eye candy in her little world.

"Thanks Sam," she said as she passed him to go inside. Good, she thought. He doesn't sound mad about me leaving early on Thursday. She grabbed an apron and went into Sam's office to stow her purse.

When she looked in the mirror to check her ponytail, she was almost shocked to see that she was smiling. It had been a while since she had started a shift with a genuine smile on her face. She took it as a good omen. Nothing dreadful would happen tonight. She happily left Sam's office and made her way into the bar.

Terry called out a greeting as she walked past the kitchen. He said something about a new girl too, but Sookie didn't catch it all over the other noise. She started to go back to ask him what he said, but then she saw the new waitress and decided to just introduce herself.

The new girl was approaching the bar, carrying a tray of empty glasses when Sookie walked up to her cheerfully. "Hi! I'm …"

"You've got to be Sookie Stackhouse," the girl said enthusiastically, with a big smile. She was very pretty. A few years younger and maybe two or two and a half inches taller than Sookie, with short, dark brown hair and a dark tan to match. "I've heard so much about you," she said. She was almost bouncing. "You have a vampire boyfriend. That must be very exciting. I've never met a vampire before. Or at least I don't think I have." She put out her hand to Sookie. "I'm Jessie Leigh Rath and I'm just tickled to pieces to meet you."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you too Jessie Leigh," Sookie said as she grabbed Jessie Leigh's hand before it flew off like a broken propeller. "Aren't you energetic," and they both laughed. Jessie Leigh had a much higher pitched laugh than Sookie, really giggly, but very pleasant to the ear.

"Have you worked as a waitress before, Jessie Leigh?" Sookie asked.

"Oh yes!" Jessie Leigh answered. "My grampa used to have a bar in Baton Rouge and I used to work for him sometimes, mostly filling in when people didn't show up. But then grampa died," she added in a lower voice. "Momma's brothers sold the bar and we moved to Bon Temps. Momma used to live here when she was in grade school."

She was lying. Actually, she was mostly telling the truth, but she was lying about the most important part. She had never worked in her grampa's bar. But she had watched the waitresses work and she had known where everything was. She felt like she could have worked there if she had been allowed to, and she was confident she would be able to do a good job here. She was determined to impress Sam and now Sookie. Well, she wanted to do a good job, that put her a step up from most of the worker pool around here.

"That's great, Jessie Leigh. I'm sure you'll learn your way around Merlotte's in no time. The easiest section is the area around the pool table. On Saturday nights most people back there only order drinks, so for the most part you don't have to worry about food orders. And the tips are usually pretty good, especially as the night goes on. Why don't you take that and Holly and I will divide up the rest of the place?"

"Sounds great, Sookie. Thanks. Oh, and you can just call me Jessie. Only Momma calls me Jessie Leigh. I don't know why I always introduce myself like that," she laughed and went to empty the glasses from her tray.

She's a chatterbox, Sookie thought. But she seems nice enough and there was nothing malicious in her head when Sookie had peeked. Hopefully she'll do well. And with that, Sookie took a deep breath and grabbed an empty tray from under the bar. She could see that Holly was serving the front tables, so Sookie started a round of the back tables to establish how everyone was doing.

Everything was going along very well for a Saturday evening. Jessie was doing a really good job considering that she had no real experience (a fact she had decided not to share with Sam). Sam was in a good mood. Jane Bodehouse wasn't too drunk for this time of night and so far it didn't look like anyone was in danger of starting a fight. Yep, an easy, no stress night in Merlotte's.

Sookie was at the kitchen pick-up window when Oliver Mayer walked into Merlotte's. When she turned around, her tray was heavily loaded with food orders for two tables. Oliver was at her side instantly.

"Allow me, Lady Northman," Oliver said with a nod of his head as he tried to lift the tray away from her.

"Mr. Mayer, no!" Sookie whispered to him, and looked around to see how much attention he had gathered. Not much, thankfully. Terry Bellefluer looked confused, but of course that was pretty much his natural state. Sam had kind of a 'what the hell' expression on his face, but he wouldn't cause a scene. It appeared the only customer who noticed was Jane Bodehouse and she probably wouldn't remember it for long. "You stay right here out of the way and I'll be back in just a minute," she ordered him.

"Yes Mistress," he responded.

"And don't call me that," she hissed at him as she carried the tray out to her customers.

Sookie served her tables and told Holly and Sam that she would be taking a fifteen minute break. Sam had made a ridiculous gesture with his arm and said, "Whatever you say, Lady Northman." Sookie had rolled her eyes at him and told him it was a long story. He laughed and said, "Yeah. I bet it is."

"Come with me," she flatly said to Oliver and headed out the back with him following.

Sookie walked to her car and turned to face Oliver. He stopped a few feet from her and bowed from the waist.

"Mr. Mayer," she began, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Lady Northman, I beg you do not address me in so formal a fashion. I have proven myself unworthy of such attentions."

"What would you like me to call you?" she asked.

"What I like is no longer a concern. But you may call me Oliver, if it pleases you."

"Fine. Oliver it is then. And you must call me Sookie," she smiled, hoping this would seal the deal, but the scandalized look on his face told her that wasn't very likely to happen.

"That would be highly inappropriate, Lady Northman. The Sheriff would never tolerate it," Oliver stated formally. Then he added, "Nor should he."

Sookie closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Oliver … I'm sorry if I appear ignorant, but I'm not at all familiar with vampire customs. I really had no idea what was happening last night. Eric asked me to sit in a chair and let people kiss my hand. I did it to please him, because it seemed important to him. I understood your objection. I'm sure it was galling to most of the vampires in the room, to be forced to kiss a humans hand."

"I am truly shamed, Mistress."

"Well, don't be," she said to him. "No one should be threatened with death just for telling someone their opinion. But Oliver … no one should be forced into slavery for giving an opinion either."

Oliver smiled and Sookie could see that he had once been quite attractive. Had he been turned when he was a younger man, no doubt he would have a legion of fangbangers eager to offer themselves to him.

"It's easy to see why the Sheriff loves you. Your beauty is matched by your generosity and kindness of spirit. But even that cannot deflect centuries of tradition. I am not a slave. I knowingly committed a crime. You interceded with the Sheriff on my behalf and because he loves you, he spared my life. I was so moved by that love that I offered myself to your service, so I could be near it. Love is a rare thing in the world of vampires. I am in awe of the lady who could inspire such feelings in one such as your husband."

Well, that was a speech that could knock you on your ass, if you weren't careful, Sookie thought. But it also gave her an idea.

"Yes, about the marriage," she said. "You do realize that it isn't recognized under human law, right? So, legally I can't really call myself Lady Northman or Mistress or any of that. So it would be helpful to me if you would please just call me Sookie in public. If you think Eric would be upset, I'll explain to him that I insisted."

That seemed to do the trick. "Very well," he agreed.

"Good," she said and gave him a smile. "I don't suppose there is any way for me to release you from your promise, is there?"

"To violate a pledge of personal fealty would be impossible. I am bound to your protection and safety. Only your natural death can release me from that bond."

That was disturbing. "Sorry, but I'm not that generous," she said grimly. She sighed and added, "I guess we need ground rules then. This place is where I work. It is my job, not yours, so you can't help me do it. … Oh, and sometimes people touch me in there, so you can't jump up and kill anyone or beat them or anything if they touch me. If you're gonna insist on being here with me, then you'll have to be inconspicuous. Sit at the bar or something and I'll introduce you as my friend. If I need your help, I'll tell you. You must agree to these things or you cannot come into Merlotte's at all."

Oliver didn't look pleased, but he nodded his agreement. "I'm surprised the Sheriff approves you working."

"He doesn't," she stated. "If he had his way, I'd probably barely move at all. But he doesn't always get his way."

Oliver laughed out loud, a jovial happy laugh. "He usually did before he met you."

"Well he doesn't any more," she huffed. "Now I have to go back inside. You can or not. It's up to you."

Sookie went back inside to resume her shift and Oliver dutifully tagged along. He took up residence on a barstool at the end of the bar nearest the front door for the remainder of the evening.

When closing time came and Sookie went into the office to retrieve her purse, Sam met her with a huge, amused grin.

"Not a word!" she warned him. "I'm much too tired to fight with you."

Sam just chuckled and said, "Oh no. I've given up trying to get you to show any sense. You're hell bent on destruction. All I can do is watch. I'm just wonderin' why I didn't get an invite to the wedding. Is that where you tore off to Thursday? Late to the chapel?"

Sookie exhaled loudly and stared at Sam. He was clearly enjoying this. "It was a few weeks ago. The king of Nevada wanted to take me there to live with him. So Eric arranged for me to give him a box with a knife in it. He took the knife out, kissed it in front of vampire witnesses and then by vampire rules we were married. It was the only way Eric could think of for me to stay here. I didn't even know what was happening. And when I found out, I was furious at first, but I certainly don't want to go to Nevada to live."

"And I bet Eric was just all kinds of torn up to make the sacrifice, huh?" Sam said, his voice dripping sarcasm. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk.

"I think he was pretty pleased with himself actually," Sookie spat back at him. "I'm sure that doesn't surprise you, but this might … after I calmed down and thought about it, I was pretty pleased with it too. I could give you details, but I'm tired and I'm going home." She snatched her purse from the drawer and stalked to the door.

"Don't forget to take your new pet with you," Sam called after her.

Sookie slumped into her car and stared at the steering wheel. She slammed the door shut and almost caught Oliver's arm. She looked up at him and said, "Why must vampires just appear out of thin air and make people jump?"

"Did I make you jump? My apologies, I didn't see it."

"If I wasn't so tired I would have jumped. Please try to not just materialize beside me. Unless someone is trying to kill me, slowing down is a good thing."

"In future I will make an effort to make sure my movements are visible to you, Lady Northman."

"Thank you," she said without bothering to comment on the Lady Northman. Apparently it was a hopeless cause. She was just going to have to learn to ignore it. "Do you have a car?" she asked. She hadn't noticed any unfamiliar cars in the lot.

"No. I am pledged to your person. To be of service to you, where you are. Therefore, all but my personal property, clothing and such, are forfeit since it is no longer of use to me."

"Forfeit?" she asked. "To whom?"

"To your husband, the Sheriff, of course." He sounded surprised she didn't know this.

"Of course," she repeated and rolled her eyes. "Well, get in then," she said as she started her car.

On the way home, Sookie got a report on Bill's health. He was healing, but very slowly. They could maybe use some more True Blood. Stock up, in case Bill felt up to consuming more. Of course, an occasional live donor would be better. Sookie said she would talk to Eric about arranging to have one sent. She would have offered to donate herself, but she was certain Oliver's sense of propriety would never tolerate it.

Bill probably wouldn't accept it anyway, under the current circumstances. And Eric might just come unhinged if he caught wind of any such thing. She didn't need that particular aggravation. He was much easier to manage when all his hinges were neatly in place and undisturbed.

She needed a shower and some sleep before her brain exploded. They finally reached her house and she sent Oliver back to Bill's place. Though he refused to go until she was safely inside and he had checked the house. Amelia insisting she was alone, had no impact whatsoever.

Once Oliver was satisfied the two women were, indeed alone in the house and that all the windows and doors were locked up tight, he finally left. Then Amelia told Sookie that her shower would have to wait and half dragged her into the kitchen.

The middle of the kitchen table was taken up by a very large plant and flower arrangement. The vase was very unusual. The center was a tall fluted glass vase covered with etchings of leaves. This was filled with pale purple stock flowers, which filled the room with a wonderful sweet fragrance and a good deal of baby's breath. The bottom part of the vase encircled the middle part, and it was filled with a thick, dark green ivy. It was so elegant an arrangement it looked really awkward in the middle of Sookie's modest kitchen, even though it had been recently remodeled.

"Guess where it came from!" Amelia squealed. "Look at the card. I'm sorry. I looked already. I couldn't resist."

Sookie didn't need to guess or look at the card. Something this over the top could only have come from one person she knew. But to satisfy Amelia, she plucked the card from the center of the arrangement. Suspicion confirmed … E.

Sookie tossed the card on the table and said, "I have got to take a shower and go to bed before I die. I'll have to ooo and ahh over the flowers tomorrow." And with that, she turned and went to her room.

That night, her sleep was filled with dreams of Eric. When she woke up she felt rested, renewed and ready to take on a new day. She brushed her teeth and went into the kitchen for some coffee.

Amelia had coffee brewed and was taking a tray of muffins out of the oven when Sookie entered. The flowers from Eric were even more beautiful bathed in sunlight than they had been last night. And their fragrance, mingled with fresh coffee and muffins was wonderful.

"mmm", Sookie hummed as she breathed in the scents of the room. "Those smell yummy!" she said to Amelia.

"Blueberry", Amelia said happily. She removed one from the tin, put it on a small plate and handed it to Sookie, who was pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Sookie," Amelia began as she got herself a muffin and sat down in the chair closest to where her half empty mug sat on the table. "Do you know much about plants and flowers?"

"Not really," Sookie answered and sat down to Amelia's right. "Gran had the green thumb. She loved all kinds of plants and she could grow anything. I can usually manage to keep things alive and do some basic gardening and pruning, but nothing like she did."

"I meant more like, do you know what they mean?" Amelia countered. "For example, did you get the message from these flowers?

"The only message I got was a big "E" on the card," Sookie said with a chuckle.

"That's what I suspected," Amelia said with just a hint of *aha!* in her voice. Sookie could feel another botany lesson coming. Her life had unexpectedly become overrun with flora and fauna experts.

"Well?" Sookie encouraged.

"Well, a big part of witchcraft is the study of various plants, herbs and flowers, mostly for use as ingredients in spells and healing compounds and such. And of course the more you can learn, the better.

Anyway, a long time ago, most people didn't know how to read or write, so there were very few love letters. But there were flowers. So people developed a kind of lovers message system with flowers. Different flowers had different meanings." Amelia looked at Sookie to see if further explanation was required.

That message came through clear enough. Sookie had done too good a job of convincing most of the people around her that she wasn't as bright as she usually was. She thought *usually*, because she had to admit that sometimes she was impossibly thick.

"So you think Eric was sending me a message with these flowers?" Sookie asked.

"I'm almost certain of it. His choices are too perfect."

Sookie was intrigued, "So interpret for me."

Amelia smiled and sat up straight. She enjoyed being needed, and the opportunity to show off a little. "OK … The stock flowers say that he'll always think you're beautiful. The baby's breath signifies general happiness. And with the ivy, he promises fidelity and says he is happy in his marriage." She clasped her hands together and sighed heavily. "So much more romantic than a note."

Sookie stared at the arrangement. "And he said my messages were too subtle," she muttered. "Do you suppose he actually expected me to get that message?"

"That's hard to say," Amelia said as she pondered the question. "Of course he should know that people don't use that as a way of communicating anymore. But then, he's been around for a very long time. Many vampires tend to live with one foot in the past, but Eric strikes me as pretty forward thinking. What do you think? You know him better than I do."

Sookie got up and walked slowly around the table, sipping her coffee and staring at the flowers as she went. After her second pass she sat back down and looked at Amelia. "Maybe he's testing me."

"Why would he do that?" Amelia asked. "And testing you for what?"

"Well … he's never directly said so to me, but according to you and Oliver, Eric is in love with me."

"Without a doubt," Amelia chimed.

"And even though he would have willingly had Oliver killed for saying it wasn't right for him to marry a human, I think that somewhere inside him, he believes it's wrong too. And maybe he's trying to justify it to himself." She paused to consider her next words. "I don't know. See if I'm smart enough, clever enough, worthy enough. Something. Friday night he told me I was too subtle, then he sends me this, with nothing but an E. Maybe he wants to see if I'll question the subtlety of his note … look closer to see if I can find any meaning? Does that make any sense at all?" She felt like a babbling idiot.

"There's one way to find out," Amelia said with a cheshire grin.

"How?"

"Call a florist and send him a message right back."

"Great idea! Now, we have to figure out the right message," Sookie said excitedly. A little game of floral cat and mouse might just be fun.

"OK" Amelia chirped. She was enjoying this as much as Sookie. "You said he comforted you. Marjoram is very pretty when it's blooming. It's an herb. Very leafy and it has bunches of tiny white flowers. And it means comfort and consolation."

"Perfect!" Sookie agreed. "Now something else. But, I don't want to get all mushy like ridiculous declarations of love or anything."

Amelia rolled her eyes and laughed. "No. We wouldn't want to get ridiculous."

"What about his eyes? Is there a pretty eyes flower?"

"Eyes, hmm … eyes," Amelia was about to give up when she snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. She turned to Sookie and said, "Variegated tulips! They mean beautiful eyes. So your message would be, I find comfort and consolation in your beautiful eyes. Oh, Sookie! That's lovely"

"It is lovely," Sookie agreed softly. The thought made her think of Eric and smile. Then she panicked. "Amelia! It's Sunday!"

"Not a problem," she said nearly knocking her chair over as she fluttered from the room. Momentarily, she returned with her laptop. "God bless the world wide web," she said looking upward. "You can get almost anything you want, twenty-four seven."

In practically no time they were assured that an arrangement of marjoram and variegated tulips would be delivered to Fangtasia, for Eric Northman, sometime after 5pm, when someone would be there to receive it. And the card would be signed simply with a large "S".

The day flew by. Sookie and Amelia both worked the same shift that night, so they drove to work together. With Oliver, of course. Same as the night before, he sat at the far end of the bar, sipped a True Blood and played guard dog.

Around eight the cell phone in Sookie's pocket began vibrating. She opened it and peeked to see who it was. Fangtasia, it must be Pam. Eric would have called on his cell. She answered quickly, but only whispered, "Let me call you back in a few minutes. I'm working," Sookie said into the phone. She heard Pam say, "So am I," before she flipped the phone shut.

She took a quick walk through her section to make sure no one needed anything, then told Sam she was gonna take a ten minute break. She headed out back, with Oliver trailing after her.

"Fangtasia," came Pam's voice. She sounded bored out of her mind, as usual.

"Hey, Pam. It's Sookie."

"Sookie!" Pam half shouted. "What in the hell did you do to Eric? Were those tulips drugged?"

"Huh?"

"He's been grinning like a fool all night. Wandering around the bar posing for pictures with the tourists. It's positively nauseating. If I ate, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hold anything down tonight. I keep half expecting him to announce he wants to buy a kitten."

Sookie began laughing and wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

"This isn't funny Sookie. I'm serious," Pam said into the phone, but Sookie could hear a slight laugh escape her. "What did you do? I've never seen him like this."

Pam waited for Sookie to recover from her peals of laughter. "I didn't do a thing, Pam. Honestly. I just sent him tulips. And no, they were not drugged. But that sounds like quite a sight. I wish I was there to see it."

"That's my other reason for calling. When is you're next day away from Merlotte's?"

"Tuesday," Sookie answered. "Why?"

"I thought we'd go shopping. Eric says you hardly bought anything last time you were here. I figured I could take you around to some of my favorite shops and help you spend some of Eric's money. His money always spends better than mine," and now Pam laughed.

'I don't want to go nuts just because I don't have to pay for it," Sookie said.

"This is Shreveport Sookie, not Rodeo Drive. We'd have to buy out the stores in order to spend enough to even get that idiot Bobby Burnham's attention, let alone Eric's. We'll dress you up in something frilly and he'll never notice the statements. Meet you in the Fangtasia parking lot at seven? It'll be fun."

"I guess so," Sookie said hesitantly. "If you think it'll be alright."

"Great. See you Tuesday," and Pam hung up.

Sookie smiled to herself. Eric got her message, and was apparently very pleased with it. She wondered if he would keep the game going.

When they heard the florist's van amble up the driveway Monday morning, Sookie and Amelia both ran for the door. The vase matched the center part of the first one. It was tall, fluted and covered with etched leaves. It was filled with a brilliant display of long stems of forsythias (anticipation) and yellow-orange roses (passionate thoughts).

Sookie was having some pretty passionate thoughts of her own. She was surprised by how much she was looking forward to seeing Eric tomorrow night after shopping with Pam.

After much studying, Sookie and Amelia decided the red camellia (you're a flame in my heart) would be Sookie's next contribution to the game. But there would be no delivery. She would have two blooms surrounded by baby's breath (happiness) mounted on a hairclip which she would wear in her hair tomorrow night.

Time seemed to crawl by, but eventually Tuesday came. Sookie left Bon Temps at three o'clock. She wanted to allow herself plenty of time to find a florist to make her hairclip and she wanted to go by Eric's house and pick up the bracelet he had given her. She had left it there because she felt it would be safer there, since she didn't have a safe or anyplace she felt secure leaving it at home. She knew that if anyone was stupid enough to break into Eric's house and steal it that it would be tracked and recovered. Picking it up before sunset would serve a dual purpose. Firstly, she would have it so she could wear it tonight. And secondly, she was sure Eric would know she'd been there while he slept.

Shopping with Pam was fun. She had such wildly differing tastes. One minute she'd insist she couldn't live without trying on a full length slinky black dress with strategically arranged cut outs and the next she was saying a conservative milky gray knit dress was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. And Sookie never saw her, even once, glance in the direction of a price tag. It was a complete non-issue for her. Sookie couldn't allow herself to be that carefree about it, but she didn't let it worry her as much as it did the first time she took her new credit cards out for a stroll through the mall.

She rationalized that her objection to them was there was no knowing what he would expect in return for whatever she spent. What could he ask for now? Sex? Blood? That he marry her? He already had all that, so she might as well accommodate him by spending his money, since he so clearly wanted her too.

Their last stop was a shop called Wicked Wear. Pam was shocked Bobby had not set up an account there and she told Sookie to call him first thing tomorrow and tell him to correct his mistake at once.

"Frederick's has nothing on this place," Pam said excitedly, as Sookie parked on the street in front of the shop. "If you want to look like a fangbanger, a hooker, a sex goddess, a glamour queen or plain old sexy and gorgeous, this is where you need to be. One stop shopping."

As soon as they entered the store, all three of the employees on duty, all human, rushed to attend to Pam.

"Pam!" exclaimed a tall dark haired woman who was probably about thirty-five and the oldest of the three. "It's been too long since we've seen you. Who's your friend?" The woman gave Sookie a wide smile. Her name tag identified her as Sandra, the store manager.

"This is Eric's wife, Lady Northman," Pam said in an offhanded manner, to no one in particular.

The two younger women, one of whom was about eighteen and the other closer to Sookie's age, both got wide-eyed and gasped slightly. Sandra said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Northman. Were you shopping for anything in particular this evening?"

"Not especially," Sookie answered. "Something pretty."

Pam smirked and almost giggled. "Something Eric will like better on the floor," she said and headed to the rear part of the store. With Sandra, Sookie and the other two employees tagging along. Pam noticed the four or five other customers in the store and asked, "How long before you close."

Sandra quickly answered, "We close at nine. That's about ten minutes from now. Of course we will happily lock the door and extend our hours until you and Lady Northman have found everything you need."

Pam was no longer listening. She was pawing through a rack of cocktail dresses.

Sandra introduced the other two women. The younger was Anne and the one about Sookie's age was Karen. Then Sandra went over to see if her remaining customers wanted to buy anything before the store closed for the evening.

"What do you think of this?" Pam asked, holding up a barely there suede dress that looked like it probably had less fabric than a T-shirt.

"I think it might be alright for you, but I'd catch pneumonia if I wore it," Sookie laughed.

"Point taken," Pam said matter-of-factly. "I keep forgetting how susceptible to everything you humans are." She continued her search.

Once she and Sookie were the only customers and the door had been locked to anyone else, Pam told Sandra to turn up the music volume so she wouldn't be lulled to sleep. She began moving to the music as she shopped, dancing between racks and humming along.

When they had gathered about thirty items between them, Sookie and Pam went into the dressing area. There were six dressing rooms on either side of a large center area with floor to ceiling angled mirrors in a wide half-circle around a platform at one end.

As Pam tried things on and discarded them on the floor, the saleswomen picked them up. Sookie tried to be more considerate, but as soon as she took anything off a hanger, someone would take the hanger, so when she took a garment off, she was left to either hand it to someone to hang back up or drape it over a chair, if no one was available at that moment.

Sookie had made a few selections when she noticed something Pam had in her massive pile of things to try on. Pam had at least a dozen outfits in her keep pile already.

"Ooh, Pam, may I see that colored leopard print one?" Sookie said pointing to a long sleeved dress. Pam looked down and tossed the dress to Sookie, who in turn asked that someone see if they could find one in her size. Then she tossed the dress back to Pam, who simply let it fall.

The minute she put it on, Sookie fell in love with the dress. It was made of multi-colored fabric with several shades of blues and purples faded into each other under a sort of large leopard print.

It had long sleeves with the shoulders and elbows cut out. The neckline was just below the collarbone, but there was another dramatic cut out, about two inches tall and eight inches wide, which allowed for a little, but not too much cleavage display. It was tight to the waist then it flared. The main part of the asymmetrical hemline was about six inches shorter in the front, which was just above the knee, than it was in back and it had about six deep scallops.

It was the sexiest, wildest and most daring thing Sookie had ever bought for herself. She stepped up on the platform with the mirrors and examined herself from all angles. Not bad at all, she thought happily.

"Bingo!" Pam shouted. "That's the one, Sookie. Eric will die when he sees you in that. Or he would, if he wasn't already technically dead."

Number 1 Crush, by Garbage started playing over the sound system.

"I love this song!" Pam said with much enthusiasm, and she began dancing around the dressing area. After a minute of dancing alone, she dragged Sookie, still in the dress, to dance with her. They bumped and twirled and had a generally great time. "That dress has great movement, Sookie. You MUST get it."

It was just after ten when they got back to Fangtasia. Sookie was in her new favorite dress and Pam was wearing a slinky black mini with a high front and a deep plunging back that was open all the way to her butt. Sookie put her flowered clip in her hair and Pam helped her clasp her bracelet. They got out of Sookie's car, locked it up and strutted into Fangtasia confident they would have stopped traffic anywhere.

As soon as they entered Sookie felt that feeling of comfort and safety that meant Eric was near wash over her. He would know she was here now.

Sookie and Pam headed straight for the dance floor. Just as expected, every male and most of the female heads craned to get a look as they passed by and then followed them to their destination. There were quite a few couples dancing. Pam ignored them and went in a straight line to the DJ. "Number 1 Crush", she said without even looking up.

The song that was playing faded out and the sexy, moaning opening of Number 1 Crush oozed into the room. Several couples left the floor.

Then the rhythm started and Sookie began to move and after several seconds Pam joined her. Pam's movements mirrored Sookie's but were more exaggerated. Several other couples left the floor. Only two remained, but they were ignored. All eyes were on Sookie and Pam.

As they gyrated, strutted and slung their hair in all directions, Sookie heard the low clamor that meant Eric had entered. She closed her eyes and grabbed Pam's hand. They began bumping hips as they dropped lower and lower. All they needed to complete the act was a pole. When they had almost reached the floor, Pam jumped to a standing position and pulled Sookie with her. They continued whirling and writhing until the song was over.

They both took a deep bow as applause and whistles of appreciation broke out instantly. Sookie met Eric's gaze. His head was several inches above the crowd and he was staring eagerly at Sookie. His fangs were fully extended. He raised his hands and clapped three times. He smiled a lusty smile and nodded his head in their direction before walking onto the dance floor. He took Sookie's left hand in his, kissed it and reached up with his right hand to touch the red camellias in her hair.

"I see the flames are not confined to your heart tonight," Eric said in a hushed tone as he touched her cheek.

"No," Sookie whispered. "I missed you." Rather than slowing after her exertion ended, her breathing was becoming heavier.

"And I you, Dearest." Eric seemed to be hypnotized by the way her boobs peeked over the cut out in her dress, every time she took a breath. He watched their labored swell and fall, transfixed.

"What do you think about the dress?" Pam asked sarcastically.

"Sumptuous," he replied, finally looking at Pam. "Is my lady booked for the evening, or may I claim her?"

"As you will," Pam said with a nod.

And to Sookie, he asked, "Might I coax you away from your many admirers to accompany me home?"

"I insist," she breathed.

No alley foreplay tonight. Straight to the car and they were off. When Sookie tried to reach over and touch him, he caught her hand and held it. "Wait, my lover," were the only words he spoke during the drive, but he held onto her hand and kissed it often during the ride. At last, they reached his garage.

Eric's shirt and shoes were already off when he reached her side. The car shook as he threw her door open. She left her shoes in the floorboard and reached up to him. He lifted her out and pressed his lips to hers. She wanted him more than she ever had. She was drowning in a need more barbaric and extreme than anything she had ever experienced. Like a feral animal, long trapped deep within her was suddenly loosed. She needed him … inside her … now.

He slammed the car door shut and headed into the house with her dangling from him. Her legs swung as he made his way toward the bedroom. She couldn't wait. She lurched herself loose. As soon as her feet touched the soft living room carpet she went to work in earnest. Sookie yanked the clasp of Eric's belt loose and seized the button of his jeans.

"Remind me to thank Pam for her positive influence," he said as he gathered a handful of her dress in each hand.

"Screw Pam," Sookie panted. His zipper was open and she lunged forward and licked the deep crease between his abs as she pushed down on his jeans.

He stretched out his arms, effortlessly shredding her dress in half. "How about I screw you?" he purred into her ear as he flung the useless fabric to the floor and stepped out of his jeans.

"Shut up," she gulped and grabbed his hair to pull him down. He obliged her immediately. He dropped to his back on the floor, settled her on his stomach, took her face in both hands and wrenched her mouth to his. She could feel his fully extended fangs and for the first time she wished she had a set of her own. She wanted to penetrate him … tear him to pieces … consume him. The violence of her desire was driving her mad and she didn't care. She gave in to it utterly.

He moved his arms between her legs, curled one hand around each hip and lifted her. Her kiss lost its place. But before she had time to protest his arms opened, spreading her legs. He simultaneously thrust his hips up and slammed hers down. The shock sent decadent shudders of pleasure and surprise throughout her body. "Eric!" she screamed with what would surely be the last breath she would ever have strength to draw. And she heard him groan something in the language she now knew to be Swedish.

All she could do was hold on. He stroked her thighs and held her firmly in place as he tried to buck her off from beneath. Her gasps for breath fell into sync with the pounding. She was electrified. Her body absorbed every bit of him and begged for more even as it gorged on the rhythmic punishment he delivered.

Her fingers dug into his thighs as the pressure within her built to its boiling point, but just before she exploded he suddenly rocked upward. He kind of crossed his legs into a makeshift cradle and pushed her backward into it. Then he folded himself forward crushing their hips together to maintain their most crucial connection. He kissed her hungrily, once, then dropped to her breast and bit.

His fangs pierced just above the nipple of her left breast and as he sucked he began to rock gently. It was as if her body had been rigged with a thousand booby traps and he had hit the tripwire. One blast after another rumbled through her, each more thunderous than the last. When he finally reached his own release, he collapsed backward onto the carpet, pulling her with him.

She couldn't move on her own. The exquisite spasms in her muscles would not allow her any voluntary control. He rolled to his side and gathered her to him. When her breathing regulated, he asked, "Are you ready for sleep, Dearest?"

"No", she said and kissed his chest. "I want to feel you beside me until you have to leave."

"Or inside you?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"I'm yours," she said softly. He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Waking up by herself, in Eric's bed, was harder each time she did it. When they occupied it together, this bed was the very pinnacle of physical pleasure, gratification and contentment. It became the center of her universe when all else faded into nothing and Eric engulfed her in his presence and his love.

His love. Everyone said he was in love with her. Everyone but him. Of course she had given him little encouragement. It wasn't as if she had made dozens of declarations of undying love and he was refusing to reciprocate. No such words had passed between them.

Sookie felt more alone than she had since Gran died. She had to get dressed and leave. If she didn't do it soon, she knew she would start crying and feeling sorry for herself. She was determined that she was not going to be one of those lovesick women who forgot how to breathe on their own and sat around mooning over the man they loved the minute he left the room.

The man they loved. The thought had come to her so naturally. Was Eric the man she loved? She was beginning to believe he was. It would explain so much. So many things which couldn't be reasonably explained any other way. She needed to face that.

She found herself standing at the antique desk in the corner and staring down at Eric's stationary. I may need to face it, she thought. But I don't need to put it in writing, like I was confessing to a crime. She grabbed a pen and wrote him a short note. Heartfelt, but no admissions that go overboard.

_I just got up and I miss you already my lover._

_S_

There, she thought. That should do it … short, but intimate … to the point … and true.

She laid the note on her pillow and went to the closet to find something to wear. To her surprise, the bags from her car had been brought in and the clothes neatly hung or put away on shelves. She was gonna have to remember to ask Eric if he was picking up after her, or if he had some insanely quiet clean up crew who floated through the house while she was sleeping.

She laughed when she saw a large, ornately carved jewelry box sitting on a shelf at eye level. She was standing there wearing only her bracelet. "Well I guess I'll get completely naked," she said out loud. She unclasped the bracelet and reached for the top of the jewelry box. Then she noticed it was engraved on top so she looked closer.

~~ Jewels which cannot compare to Lady Northman ~~

"Great. He gives me something beautiful that I can't ever show anyone else without looking like a conceited idiot."

She thought that, but she was smiling inside and out as she opened the box and carefully placed her bracelet inside.

She showered, got dressed and drove home to Bon Temps. She didn't need to rush, but it was inconveniently late. She had slept until afternoon.

She pulled her car around, close to the back door. Before she could get to the steps, Amelia was at the back door. She looked like she had been crying.

"Amelia!" Sookie exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Amelia ran down the back steps and latched onto Sookie's arm. "Wrong? Not a thing. Oh, Sookie hurry. Wait until you see them! They're so beautiful. Cardinal flowers and eglantine roses, and baby's breath all around … splendor and poetry, surrounded by happiness. And Sookie! He included one of my very favorite poems." They were up the stairs and Amelia's tears were flowing. "He wrote it out, Sookie … longhand! I could just die." Amelia stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Sookie. "You're so lucky. I'm so jealous and so happy for you. Wait til you see."

"So, how long do I need to wait?" Sookie asked, smiling at Amelia's enthusiasm.

"Wait?" Amelia looked shocked by the suggestion. "No! You can't wait. You need to see it right now."

"So, can I go in then?"

Amelia realized she was blocking the door. She turned bright red, almost immediately and started giggling. "I'm so sorry! Here …" And she stepped aside.

"Thanks," Sookie said through her smile. They went inside and she saw it. It was amazing. Tall stems with beautiful, bright red blossoms cascading down the top six or eight inches. Two graduated columns of them, from nearly two feet high, down to barely taller than the blossoming part of the stems. Every stem encircled in clouds of baby's breath. And between the columns, dozens and dozens of smaller pinkish-peachy colored flowers that looked like poppies to Sookie, but Amelia had called them eglantine roses. And of course, there was a lot of baby's breath mingled in with them. The effect was breathtaking. Taking up most of the kitchen table was an enormous red and pink floral waterfall.

"Splendor and poetry, you say?" Sookie asked, her eyes never leaving what surely any rational person would identify as a display of love from her wonderfully sentimental, vampire lover … husband … Sheriff? Without warning she was overcome by a feeling of such intense happiness she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in. Within seconds she had tears running freely down her face and was smiling so much it hurt. What she called him didn't matter.

Amelia scurried to the table and picked up a thick card about the size of a large index card. It had a border heavily embossed with gold roses framing the sender's message …

_Cloths of Heaven_

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,_

_Enwrought with golden and silver light,_

_The blue and the dim and the dark cloths_

_Of night and light and the half-light,_

_I would spread the cloths under your feet:_

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;_

_I have spread my dreams under your feet;_

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams._

_W.B. Yeats_

"Beautiful," Sookie sighed. She turned the card and noticed Eric had signed it with his usual, giant E.

Sounding as if she had remembered there was a ticking time bomb in the next room, Amelia suddenly said, "Oh Sookie! There's more!" And she got very close to the back of the vase. It was a very elaborate thing. Two tall, fluted vases connected by a sort of wall that went about halfway up the back and then went forward and extended probably ten inches or so past the bases of the two vases. And the front was only about three and a half inches high. Then coming out from the fronts of the main vases were glass tubes which created something like a bagpipe looking effect. The main vases and tubes held the red cardinal flowers. The eglantine roses occupied the tray-like section in the middle.

"Look," Amelia said, pointing at the etching in the glass vases. "He's been saying it all the time and I never even noticed."

Sookie leaned over to look closely at the etching. At the base of each was a beautifully scripted, giant E almost perfectly matching his own handwriting. "He had the vases made. So he probably designed the flower arrangements."

"And the etching," Amelia said with much emphasis.

Sookie looked back at the vases. What she had thought were leaves, were not leaves at all. "It's not plant leaves. It's some sort of tree needles," she said.

"Cedar. Sookie, it's cedar," Amelia blubbered with a fresh trickle of tears.

"And what does that mean?" Sookie asked anxiously. She was literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Think of me … for I live for thee."

"Well, if he wants me to think of him, this sure is doing the trick," Sookie said with a giggle.

"He wants so much more, Sookie," Amelia sighed. "But he won't ask for it. He only asks that you think of him … kindly. Look at the poem. He has nothing worthy of you to offer you … he has only himself … he lays himself at your feet and though he lives for you … all he asks in return is that you think of him and take care not to step on him." She was crying again.

Sookie obediently looked at the poem, then back at the flowers and smiled softly. "He loves me," she whispered.

Amelia scuttled out of the room and returned a few minutes later carrying her laptop. She left it on the table and went to the fridge. "I'll get us some lemonade while you think about how you want to respond. You hungry? Have you had any lunch?"

"No, I haven't," Sookie said. "Whatever's in the fridge is fine. Don't make anything special."

Amelia made sandwiches as Sookie gazed dreamily at her flowers. Who would have thought you could actually read and send messages with flowers. What a perfectly delightful form of communication.

Amelia put the sandwiches on napkins, grabbed a bag of Funyuns out of the cupboard and sat back down at the table.

The second Amelia sat, Sookie jumped up out of her chair. "I need a pen and paper," she announced and went into her bedroom to retrieve a writing tablet. When she got back to the table, she asked, "You have a scanner, right?"

"Yeah, in my room," Amelia answered.

"Good, because the message has to be in my handwriting." Sookie began writing in the tablet. Her sandwich sat on its napkin as she wrote, crumpled the page and started over. The seventh time was the charm. "There." She carefully tore the top page from the tablet and handed it to Amelia. "What do you think?"

_**It's All I Have to Bring To-day**_

_by Emily Dickenson_

_It's all I have to bring to-day,_

_This, and my heart beside,_

_This, and my heart, and all the fields,_

_And all the meadows sure you count, should I forget, -_

_Someone the sum could tell, -_

_This, and my heart, and all the bees_

_Which in the clover dwell._

"It's perfect, Sookie," Amelia said approvingly. Then after a short pause, she added, "I assume you do realize you two are driving everyone around you nuts?"

"What?" Sookie asked, scrunching her face.

Amelia laughed. "Nothing at all." She opened her laptop and said, "Let's see if we can find some flowers to say I love you," she looked up and caught Sookie's eye. "Without actually saying I love you," she added.

They settled on eight red roses (love, desire, respect and courage, enough other meanings to deflect attention from the love) surrounding a single bulbophyllum ambrosia orchid (requited feelings) and of course, lots of baby's breath denoting happiness. The poem was scanned and the florist was instructed that it was to be displayed as closely as possible to the card with Eric's poem and that it must be done using the scan or an exact duplicate of the handwriting.

Sookie got to work at five minutes before four. Barely time to stow her purse and straighten her apron before getting to it. Jessie had worked alone for the first time today and she was very excited to tell Sookie how pleased she was about it. She would be getting off at five thirty when Amelia came in. Only an hour and a half. Sookie could listen to her cheerfully prattle on and on for that long.

It was a little busier than usual for a Wednesday. That combined with Sookie's good mood made time fly. Amelia came to work. It got busier. No one was directing any horrible thoughts at her. Some of the guys were a bit irritating as usual, but nothing outright horrible. Oliver came in and took up his regular stool shortly after seven. Jason and Hoyt were playing pool and gathering a herd of groupies. And Sookie hadn't had to fake a smile all night. Practically perfect. If only …

Then about ten thirty, right in the middle of taking a drink order from three guys in a side booth, Sookie suddenly felt as if she had been snugly wrapped in a warm down comforter. She closed her eyes and took in a breath. "Eric," she sighed.

"Umm, no, David, but thanks for playin'," the guy wearing the dirty baseball cap said sarcastically and all three of them began to laugh.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver's back stiffen. She forced a big smile and said, "Well, aren't you the witty one? Now what was that you wanted to drink again?" David repeated that he wanted a Bud Light and Sookie turned and headed to the bar get their order.

Halfway there, Eric casually swept into the bar with Mina following about four feet behind him. Sookie was stopped in her tracks. When Eric made an entrance you were compelled to watch. Or at least she was.

Sookie was not alone. Every eye in Merlotte's watched as he made his way directly to her. He was carrying one red rose. It was encircled in baby's breath, tied with a red ribbon, cut short and held by a big bobby pin. When Eric reached her he said, (just loud enough for everyone to hear, since he was playing to the crowd), "Good evening, Dearest."

Then he kissed her right hand and clipped the rose over her left ear. "Enchanting," he said more quietly, and added, "I could not bear to part with the orchid."

Sookie guided Eric to the end of the bar in an attempt to be less conspicuous. It didn't work very well. All she accomplished was putting them in a position where about half the people in the bar now had to crane their necks in order to gawk at them. "I'm glad you liked it, but why are you here? With Mina?"

Eric gave her his most charming smile, and just a tiny bit of fang. "Don't be anxious, Dearest. We'll talk after while. I need to speak to Sam."

Sookie looked around Eric at Mina, then back to Eric. "I'm not quitting Eric. You can't just bring a replacement down here and think I'll leave just like that."

That made Eric laugh. "You never bore me, my love. But give me some credit. I know you better than you think. I wouldn't ask you to leave this place if it amuses you. But I think it only polite to provide Sam with a substitute if I'd like to take you away for a few days."

"Away to where?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"Please Dearest, let me speak to Sam. I promise we'll talk shortly."

Sam put three beers on her tray and nodded his head in the direction of the booth where they belonged. Then he called to Terry to come cover the bar. He looked up at Eric and headed toward his office. Eric followed with Mina bringing up the rear.

Sookie delivered the beer to David and his two buddies. As she put the beers on paper coasters in front of them, David sneered, "Well, looky here at Miss Thang. She's done gone and caught herself one of them nice and genteel vamps."

They all whooped it up over that and one of the buddies asked, "Hey. Wonder if big boy would mind if we had a go with Miss …" He squinted at Sookie's nametag. "Sookie."

Oliver was poised to leap from his stool. She needed to think fast. "I wouldn't count on it," she said to them and made a beeline to Oliver.

"It's all right, Oliver," she assured him. "They're just idiots. Ignore them."

"How do you tolerate them?" Oliver asked in a disgusted tone.

"Most people are much nicer," she said. "Sometimes you have to put up with a few fools in order to spend time with the others." She shrugged and waited for Amelia to come to the bar with an order. After a brief discussion explaining she had no idea yet why Eric was here, Amelia agreed to take the troublemaking booth and Sookie took over one of Amelia's tables.

It was close to eleven when Sam, Eric and Mina came out of Sam's office. Sam led Mina behind the bar, introduced her to Terry and began showing her around.

Eric came up behind Sookie, kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "One minute."

He grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and parked it, with its back to the booth where David & company were still sitting. He straddled the chair and propped his elbows on the back, lacing his fingers in front of his chin. "I understand you have questions for me," he said. Pure menace dripped from every word.

Sookie eased closer to the table. If Eric should decide to do anything, there was no way she could stop him, but if she was close, maybe he wouldn't risk her being hurt.

Eric's dangerous glare was crushing as he cast his gaze from one to another. When none responded to him, he leaned over the back of his chair and lowered his voice to a frightening growl. "Let me assure you, I am neither nice, nor genteel and I would mind very much if any of you had a go. In fact, I would mind so much it is highly unlikely any of you would live to have a go at anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

None of the three spoke, but they all managed to nod. "Excellent," Eric said. He stood and replaced the chair. He walked to Sookie and put an arm around her shoulders. "Will you come outside with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Sookie answered and they walked together to the bar and Sookie told Sam she was taking a ten minute break. Eric pulled her close and they walked out the back door. Before the door even closed behind them, he was kissing her. "When do you get off?" he asked in her ear.

"When I'm with you," she teased and they both laughed.

"You are nothing if not delightful, my love."

"So we're going on vacation?" she asked.

"A working vacation, if you're agreeable. Filipe de Castro has asked a favor. He has a human he would like you to interview for him. The man is both a sadist and a masochist, so other methods of questioning have not been successful."

Sookie looked horrified. "You mean they've already tortured him … and he enjoyed it?"

"Apparently."

"Ewww."

Eric chuckled. "He is being held under heavy guard in Las Vegas. You will be well guarded, by myself and others. You will never be alone with him, and you will only have to talk to him once. In fact, you do not even have to talk to him. Merely get inside his head to see if you can get the information they want."

"And you'll be there?" Sookie asked, looking for reassurance.

"Every second, Dearest. I will not let you out of my sight. And in addition, you will have Oliver and a security detail."

Sookie put her arms around Eric and squeezed. "I trust you," she said. "I know you wouldn't ask unless it was something you needed me to do. When are we going?"

"Sunday evening," he said. "Mina will stay in a motel here. She will help cover for you and Amelia while we're gone."

Sookie looked up at Eric. "Amelia? She's going too?"

"If you want her too, and she's willing. I thought we'd stay several days. Las Vegas can be very entertaining. Amelia can keep you company during the day. And Pam has volunteered to help keep her company at night."

"Amelia does enjoy Pam's company."

"So I hear," he said with a raised eyebrow. "And now … I need to go back inside and talk to Oliver about putting together a daytime security team for you."

Sookie looked concerned about this. "Why would I need a daytime security team?"

"Mostly cosmetic," he said. "A show of force to de Castro's humans, and thus to him. Demonstrating how important you are to me and how seriously I take your safety. I can hardly demand extra evening security precautions from him, if I am unwilling to arrange for your safe keeping during daylight hours."

"And after you talk to Oliver are you going back to Shreveport?" Sookie asked coyly.

"Do you want me to go back to Shreveport?" he retorted with a grin. He picked her up and held her with one arm, so they were face to face.

"Is it my vote?" she whispered in his ear, then kissed his neck below it.

"I am at your disposal, my lover. Do with me what you will."

Sookie murmured as she continued kissing his neck. "My darling … I want … you … to make love to me … until I beg … for you to stop … and … I want you …to love me."

He yanked her off his neck to face him. "Sookie, look at me," he said softly. "I will, and I do. Never doubt that. Will it be too early for you to leave in fifteen minutes?"

"I'll tell Sam," she said, swallowing hard.

Eric took Sookie's car keys and gave them to Oliver, so he could drive the car back to Sookie's house. She listened as they discussed her Las Vegas security. They decided their best course of action would be to use Sookie's status as a friend of the pack to get a contingent of werewolves to act as her daylight security force. Oliver would act as her chief of security. All roads to Sookie would lead through him. He would be personally responsible for Sookie's safety and general well being, regardless of time or lighting. And he would answer to Eric.

As the boys discussed how to best keep her alive, Sookie motioned to Amelia and told her about Eric's invitation for her to join them in Vegas. She was very excited. Like Sookie, Amelia said she had never actually been to Las Vegas. She said she had once planned a trip, but something had come up at the last minute and she hadn't been able to make it. And were body guards? And Pam as well! Yes, she would definitely be coming along.

As promised, Eric was finished with Oliver within fifteen minutes. Sookie said her goodnights and they were on their way to Hummingbird Lane in Eric's red corvette. Damn those bucket seats!

"You and Amelia should probably go online tomorrow to see if there are any shows you'd like to see while we're there. Quite a few have matinee performances," Eric said casually.

"I thought most of the popular shows sold out months in advance? That's what I've heard anyway. We probably won't have much to choose from, but I'm sure we'll be able to find plenty to keep us occupied," she smiled sweetly at him, trying hard to keep from looking like a lust crazed lunatic.

He apparently found her efforts humorous. He chuckled softly and smiled back at her. "You will be an honored guest of the king of Nevada, Dearest. No amusement Vegas has to offer will be closed to you. The concierge at The Oubliette will be at your service."

"Is that where we'll be staying? The Oubliette?"

"Yes. A completely light tight building with the entrances on the roof, it's an interesting place. You won't be bored."

"Sounds exciting," Sookie said. She was doing her best to hold up her end of the conversation.

He reached over and grabbed her boob. "Apparently so," he laughed.

"Oh! That's so not fair!" she exclaimed with a laugh and grabbed toward him, but he intersected her hand.

"Ah-ah-ah", he chastised with a sexy smirk. "I do not remember playing fair being part of the bargain," he laughed heartily and turned into Sookie's driveway.

He parked further from the backdoor than Sookie normally did. Apparently he didn't want to park his car under the tree. She was in awe of his minds ability to multi-task.

When he opened her door, he leaned in, gave her a peck on the cheek and took her hand. She hopped out and stepped toward him, but he dodged her. "Look but do not touch!" he chided with mock insult. "I will not be assaulted in public by a mad woman insane with lust."

"Saving yourself for the right girl?" Sookie pouted and unlocked the back door. He opened it and guided her indoors.

"I much prefer the company of a woman," he said and allowed her close enough to kiss her quickly and back her away from the light switch.

"Careful lover. I might rape you," she cooed at him.

Eric held her at arms length. He was having too much fun taunting her. "You have a voracious appetite, Dearest." They were almost dancing. His huge hands caressing her shoulders as he very slowly guided her backward in the dark, toward her bedroom. She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"So do you actually plan to make me beg?" she asked playfully as she tried, unsuccessfully to wiggle loose.

"If memory serves, you wanted to beg me to stop. I have not started anything yet." Another step back and his hands dropped to pull her T-shirt free. He tucked it partially into his back pocket, swept her up into his arms and carried her the remaining distance.

"And what if I start first?" she asked as she locked her arms around his neck and began kissing his face.

He laughed. "Then I will keep you at bay," he answered and with no effort whatsoever, he detached her and stood her on the end of her bed. A quick flick of his fingers and her bra was loose. He pulled it away and gently kissed each nipple, sucking ever so slightly as he pulled away.

Sookie reached for his hair, but he evaded her again. "Not yet my love. Get undressed." And he left her standing there as he slipped into the bathroom and started the shower.

She wondered if he would turn to catch her if she lunged at him, or if he would just let her fall and continue with his demented plan to drive her mad?

No. He'd likely catch her and then plant her back on the bed … and scold her like a naughty child for not following his instructions. That might be fun, she thought with a giggle and a tingle ran up from the base of her spine.

"And there will be no starting without me," he called from the bathroom.

She stripped, tossed her clothes aside and almost ran into the bathroom.

It was pitch black in the there, with only a tiny sliver of moonlight reaching the doorway from the bedroom window. She wasn't moving particularly fast, but she collided right into his naked body as she neared the tub. Her hands and mouth instinctively began to explore his cool flesh in the dark. He picked her up and whispered seductively in her ear. "Are you ready to get wet?"

"Too late," she answered between heavy breaths.

He laughed softly and stepped into the steaming shower with her directly under the spray. She was instantly, thoroughly drenched.

His height advantage gave him the ability to position himself in such a way he effectively limited her access to him, no matter how desperately she wanted it. He leaned into her to kiss her and allowed her wrap her arms around his neck, but keeping his butt to himself. Very selfish of him, she thought as she tangled her hands in his hair in an effort to prevent him denying her access to other parts of him.

His tongue traced her lips and delved into her mouth as he kissed her deeper. She heard him squeezing shampoo into his hands and then he was washing her hair. His kisses never stopped. His hands in her hair kept face in position, which in turn effectively controlled where the rest of her could move. She was clearly reaping the benefit of centuries of practice.

He nudged her back against the wall at the foot of the tub, gathered her hands and raised her arms over her head. A stray thought pierced her longing. She was pretty sure that somewhere in this tub there was a stick up … if only she could get hold of it, she would force him to stop going so torturously slow. But this torture was so heavenly … and her mind was lost in longing again.

His soapy hands lovingly made their way over every inch of her, stroking and caressing until her desire for him was excruciating. But still, every time she tried to touch him, he deftly maneuvered away from her touch and gently returned her arms to their position against the wall.

He stepped aside once, just briefly, to allow the water to better reach her until all the tiny rivulets of soapy bubbles flowing down her body were left in swirls around the drain. Now was her chance, she thought. She reached for him, but he caught her hands in his and pressed them back. But this time, he didn't let go. He brought her arms behind her back now and took both her hands in his left, which he positioned at the small of her back, causing her to arch. A low moan escaped her as began kissing her neck. His lips, tongue and fangs worked in concert as he followed the curve of her collar bone, enticing wave after wave of gooseflesh to wash over her.

"Eric, I can't breathe," she gasped when he reached her nipples.

"Shall I stop?" he whispered without pausing.

"God no," she whispered and arched her back even further. She could feel her own juices mixing with the water as it ran down her legs. She felt weak. "I'm going to fall," she whimpered.

"No you won't," he replied as he dropped to his knees. "I will not let you fall." He released her hands now that all his vital parts were out of her reach.

She grasped his head for support. Beginning with her ankles, he began tenderly massaging her legs, his able fingers leaving no speck of her tissue unattended. His head continued its downward trajectory. His tongue searched her navel as if he expected to find it filled with honey.

By the time his hands had caressed their way to her inner thighs she had slumped forward and was clutching his shoulders. She was already on the verge of orgasm and she was certain she would faint the second it hit. She tried to cry out, but she was beyond coherent speech. She was reduced to unintelligible groans and gasps. "Back against the wall, Sookie," he instructed softly and one hand reached up to lean her back into the tile before returning to its place near the top of her inner thigh.

She felt her feet leave the floor and her back slide up the wall as he lifted her. His lips had left her. She was floating. How bizarre. She opened her eyes, but before she could look down, all of a sudden, she felt herself slip down slightly as the backs of her knees came to rest on the widest points of his shoulders and his mouth found its swollen target.

The jolt that surged through her was unlike anything she had ever felt before, even with Eric. It nailed her to the wall. Her arms went wildly searching for support. One hand gratefully landed on the wall to her left. Her right hand grabbed the shower curtain. A voice she barely recognized as her own was panting it's way through one desperate scream after another.

As the trembling which had overtaken her grew into thunderous swells, his arms curled around her legs and he placed his hands on her stomach to hold her still and prevent his tongue from leaving its mark.

Then abruptly he stopped and she collapsed into his arms. He reached back and turned the water off as he gently cradled her gasping and still convulsing body in one arm. He stood up and took a towel from the bar and wrapped her tight. He laid her down on the bed and returned to the bathroom for more towels. He quickly toweled himself off, then turned his attention back to Sookie. As soon as she was no longer dripping, he tossed the towels to the floor and installed her under the covers, where he joined her. Her tremors were now shallow pulses of pleasure rippling through her, with an occasional more violent aftershock.

Eric held her tight and whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his face against her hair. "As you see my love, I am not above cheating … you cannot beg if you cannot speak."

Sookie found she could finally control her movement enough to reach for his hand. She squeezed it and feebly pulled it to her mouth. She kissed the palm of his hand as he cupped her face. His thumb brushed across her lips and he stuck the tip into her mouth. She lazily licked and sucked at it.

"I love you with all I am, Sookie. I will worship you every day you live. Then I will mourn you for eternity."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide and full tears. She started to speak, but he stopped her mouth with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Sookie woke up in a new world. Or maybe she was a new Sookie, She couldn't quite tell. Everything was the same, yet somehow different.

The morning sun poured onto her face, through the sheers and made her skin tingle in a way it had never done before. She squinted at the sun and wondered if she could remember it being quite so bright in the morning. Her pillow was particularly soft and comfy under her head. She pulled the quilt Gran had sewn with so much love, up under her chin and it swathed her in warmth.

Sookie took a deep breath and took in the intoxicating aromas coming from the kitchen. Amelia must have gotten some new brand of coffee. And whatever she was baking smelled like heaven.

She rolled over onto her left side and looked at the other pillow, lying slightly askew next to her. She ran her hand over the rumpled sheets in the space Eric had occupied only a few short hours ago. When she reached the pillow, she started to straighten it, but instead she pulled it to her face. She inhaled deeply and was happy to find his scent still embedded there. She was completely content.

Before long she realized she was in danger of falling back asleep if she lay there daydreaming much longer. She sighed heavily and forced herself to get up. She had the bed made in no time. She even found herself softly swaying to music which was only playing in her head. And Eric was there … somewhere just behind the music … just out of view …

Sookie walked into the bathroom. Flipped on the light, reached to turn the shower on and wow! If her brain had wanted to bring Eric front and center, looking into the shower did it. Of course, it looked exactly the same as it had last time she saw it in the light. But she would never be able to look at it in quite the same way again.

When she turned on the water, she noticed the shampoo was in a different location that usual. He had moved it so it would be within reach when he … She gulped as a surge of warmth flowed through her. She closed her eyes and could feel his strong hand pressing against her stomach. She could hear him whispering, "back against the wall, Sookie." She closed the bathroom door, flipped the light back off and showered in the dark.

When Sookie finally emerged from her room it was after ten. She only had about half an hour before she needed to leave for work. She could hear Amelia upstairs, so she had the kitchen to herself. There was still coffee in the pot and she wondered how long it had been sitting there. Oh well, it may be a little strong, but it was hot and it didn't smell burned.

Sookie decided to have her coffee on the back porch. It was a cool morning, but not too cold and she needed to cool down. She stared out into the yard she loved so much, the place that held so many childhood memories. As the cool, light breeze licked at her face, she thought about first learning to ride a bike and playing tag with Jason. All the skinned knees from running and spinning until she was too dizzy to stand and all the comforting kisses from Gran to make it all better. She concentrated on all her good memories. It was too beautiful a day to ruin it with unhappy thoughts.

Sookie's thoughts had turned to Eric when she heard the back door open. She looked up to find Amelia looking worried. "Is something wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing serious," Amelia answered, but her tone sounded like she had advance knowledge of a horrendous natural disaster. "It's just that I'd really like to do some shopping before we go and I'm afraid that Tara's Togs is about shopped out. And I'm not going to have time to go to New Orleans before we leave. Do we know for sure how long we'll be there?"

She's working herself up, Sookie thought. She'll be in full on hysterics by sunset. "Well, Tara's Togs is a little too conservative for your tastes anyway," Sookie said, in what she hoped was a consoling tone. "I actually wondered about that myself, last night … briefly. I work early today, but you work tonight. We both work late tomorrow … so if you got to bed pretty quickly after work tonight, so you get some sleep, and then if you don't mind getting up early tomorrow morning, we would have enough time to go to Shreveport and do some shopping before we had to be back here for work."

"Sookie! That would be great," Amelia enthused. "But we won't have much time. We'll have to have a strategy for which stores to hit." The cogs in her head started spinning at a hundred miles an hour.

"Not a problem, Amelia," Sookie said with a big smile. "Pam showed me this fabulous shop called Wicked Wear. It's perfect for you. You'll think you've died and gone to sex appeal heaven."

Amelia was giddy. "Sounds perfect!" she squealed and danced back and forth from foot to foot several times. "Do they have things you like too?"

"One stop shopping!" Sookie quipped.

Amelia's brows furrowed as an unhappy thought occurred to her. "I hope they're not too crowded."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Sookie assured her. "We'll be there early." And I'm pretty sure the manager will devote all the hired help to us if I ask her too, Sookie thought, but didn't say out loud. She understood now why rich people didn't need to plan shopping trips. They could go whenever they wanted and there would always be plenty of staff to take care of them. And if need be, shoo the little people out of the way.

Amelia went happily back inside and Sookie remained on the back porch to enjoy a few more minutes of alone time before leaving for Merlotte's. This day was too perfect to be upset or rushed. It needed to be savored and enjoyed. The sky was crystal clear, there was just enough breeze to rustle your hair and make the tree branches whistle, everything was beautiful and Eric loved her.

When Sookie arrived at Merlotte's she was on the verge of bubbling over with happiness. When she said, "Good morning," to Sam, he responded with, "Wow, look at you," and he gawked at her as she put her purse away and put on an apron.

She thanked him with a radiant smile and a dip of her head, then she danced in sync with Neil Diamond crooning Girl from the juke box out to the main floor of the bar. She stopped briefly at the kitchen service window to say hi to the cook staff. Terry wasn't here yet.

As she practically floated between her tables, she could hear the nearly universal opinion that she must be on drugs, but all she could do was smile. If someone had drugged her, then she hoped they continued to do it, thank you very much. She hadn't felt like since … well, since … hmmm … maybe she had never felt this good. In which case, it was high time. And though her customers may have all thought she was high, they also had to concede she was in top form and giving the friendliest and best service they'd ever gotten. Her tips were great.

Amelia drove Mina to work at noon. Mina was staying at the motel and she didn't have a car, so Amelia and Sookie had taken joint responsibility for getting her around. Sam had agreed to pick up any slack during times Amelia and Sookie were either both working or unavailable.

It was odd seeing Mina in a uniform other than a tight, black Fangtasia T-shirt and layers upon layers of shredded lace serving as a skirt. But here she was, doing a tight, white Merlotte's T-shirt and black slacks proud. She was pretty heavily made up for a lunch shift at Merlotte's, but not nearly so heavily as Sookie had seen her before. Mina was actually very pretty. Sookie was surprised she had never noticed. She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach when it occurred to her that no doubt Eric had noticed.

No, no, no, you're not going to do that Sookie, she thought to herself. You've always laughed at jealous idiots. You are not going to become one, especially not today.

"Hi Mina!" Sookie said to Mina cheerfully, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come down here and help out while Amelia and I are gone." Mina wasn't sure how to react.

"You, umm, you're welcome, Mistress … oh wait, sorry, I mean, uhh …"

"Sookie," Sookie provided.

"Sookie," Mina repeated in an unsure voice and managed a crooked smile.

Sookie leaned in closer to Mina, so the customers wouldn't hear her. "It's all right, Mina. I'm just Sookie here. And I'm so tickled you came! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends. My friend Oliver has a car in Shreveport. Amelia and I are going up there in the morning. I thought we'd pick it up and bring it back with us. Then Oliver would let you borrow it to use while you're here. How would that be?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," Mina said softly. "Oliver is a really sweet guy. He used to come into Fangtasia every night before … umm, before he moved down here."

Mina wasn't an Eric groupie at all, though she had allowed him to feed from her twice before, she was in love with Oliver. That's why she had volunteered to come to Bon Temps. But what was even more touching was that she didn't blame Sookie for the predicament Oliver found himself in. Sookie was like her, involved in a world she knew little about, but was dragged along by a current she couldn't control.

"Oliver is a great guy," Sookie said reassuringly. "And a good friend. I'm sure everything will work out for everyone."

It came as no surprise to Sookie that Mina was able to adapt to Merlotte's with no trouble at all. She was an excellent waitress and her experience and good training showed. She would be leaving Sam in good hands. The nagging she had felt about Sam not having enough competent waitresses for her and Amelia to both leave him at the same time was easing.

Sookie was all smiles again as she went back to tending her customers and swaying as Coldplay sang about ticking Clocks from the jukebox. "You need to install a sound system, Sam," she called to Sam when she saw him come out of his office to check the beer stocks in the under bar coolers.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sookie," he responded with a snort. "In the mean time, I'd settle for sane waitresses." He sounded catty, but he was smiling now.

"Don't be silly, Sam," Sookie said teasingly. "Think of how dull your life would be then."

Sam looked wistfully at Sookie. She was gone to him now. Not that she had ever really been his, but at least they had occupied the same world. Had she ever smiled as beautifully as she did today? Certainly never at him. He quietly resigned himself to being able to enjoy only those bits of Sookie which Eric was willing to share. How stupid of Eric to ever be away from that smile for even a minute, Sam thought bitterly.

"I could do with a little dull," Sam said. And he went back to his office.

For Sookie, the day flew by. Before she knew it, it was nearly five o'clock. Amelia arrived for her shift grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing out of her skin. Amelia motioned excitedly for Sookie to come to her. Sookie responded and they went around the corner for a private minute.

"Oh, Sookie!" she began. "You won't believe it! You were barely gone this morning when it began."

"When what began?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, the flowers," Amelia sighed. "If they're still coming they'll fill the house! There are arrangements in every room as it is. All red, the color of love … red roses, red tulips, red chrysanthemums, in vases and bouquets everywhere. And Sookie, the beautiful purples … heliotrope, oh, I looove heliotrope! It smells just like cherry pie. It makes the house smell like someone has been baking all day. It's for devotion and eternal love … and marvel of Peru, that looks kind of like purple honeysuckle, for the flame of love … and arbutus, Sookie. Arbutus everywhere, in every arrangement, in place of baby's breath. They're the sweetest little white flowers and they're everywhere." Amelia sighed heavily again. She was quite overcome. And she had Sookie's undivided attention.

"And what does the arbutus mean?" Sookie asked urgently, when it appeared Amelia was not going to continue.

"Arbutus conveys a very specific message. And on a side note, it is interesting that the arbutus plant is from the ericaceous family. Fitting, don't you think?"

"How is it fitting, Amelia? What does it mean?" Sookie demanded.

"Thee only do I love," Amelia whispered, and stepped back to watch it sink into Sookie's face.

"He loves me," Sookie squeed.

"Order up!" they heard Terry call from the kitchen and Mina floated by them to pick up the order.

"Let's get to it," Sookie said, and they dove into the dinner rush.

When seven came around Sookie still had enough energy to stay all night, but she had other plans. She had promised herself she would go check on Bill tonight. It had been a long time since she'd seen him.

"Gotta go. See ya later." She hugged Amelia and went to get her purse from Sam's office.

She told Sam she'd see him tomorrow night and was turning to leave when he asked her, "Sookie, are you happy?"

She stopped, her hand still on the doorknob, and turned back to him. She smiled sweetly and said, "I think I really am this time, Sam."

"I hope so," he said and forced himself to smile at her. "See you tomorrow, chêre."

As Sookie parked in front of Bill's house, she noticed the absence of that rush of adrenaline she used to get when she knew she was about to see Bill. Of course, she was anxious to see him. It had been over a week since she had seen him last. And she would always love him. He had been her first, there was no way to simply erase him or his memory, no matter what she felt for someone else.

She checked her face in the rearview mirror and got out of the car.

That pleasantly cool breeze she remembered from this morning had more of a bite to it now and she wished she had stopped by her house to grab a sweater. She rubbed her hands briskly up and down her upper arms to ward off the chill. It was past sunset and she could see several lights on, upstairs and down. She climbed the front porch stairs and raised her hand to knock. As soon as her knuckles touched the door, she heard the lock being unlatched.

"Good evening Mistress. You honor us," Oliver said, bowing low as he opened the front door.

Sookie saw there were several people there, humans. Most were obvious fangbangers, but two could have been receptionists in a business office. They all looked up when Sookie entered. One young guy who appeared to be in his early twenties looked up from his comic book and said, "Hey babe! You bring any beer?"

"Silence!" Oliver barked at the guy, then he lowered his head in Sookie's direction. "My apologies Lady Northman. I had no idea you were coming here tonight or I would have been better prepared to receive you."

Sookie heard the spoken and unspoken reaction to Oliver calling her Lady Northman. None of them had any idea who the Lady was, but they all knew and feared the name Northman. One of the women took a step forward. She was only planning to introduce herself, but Oliver ordered her to get back.

"Donors?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Sookie said calmly. "There's a bottle of vitamin B tablets in the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom upstairs. See that they all take one every day. I'll drop more off tomorrow."

"Of course, Mistress. I'll see to it personally." He didn't ask how she knew the contents of an upstairs bathroom in Bill Compton's house.

"Thank you, Oliver," Sookie said with a smile. "Is there anything else you need? For your self or anyone else?"

"We are well supplied, thank you."

"Oh, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Sookie said, as she started toward the stairs. "Please, walk with me."

Oliver followed her up the stairs as she spoke. "It's about your car. Would you mind if I asked Eric to give it back to you? You'll need transportation if you're going to be staying here. And I was hoping that while we were gone to Las Vegas, if you wouldn't mind … you know Mina, right?"

"Mina Carter, the waitress from Fangtasia who will be filling in for you at Merlotte's. Yes Mistress. I know her."

"Would you mind letting her borrow your car while we're gone? Sam won't always be able to pick her up for work and I hate to think about her having to walk."

"You are very generous, Lady Northman," Oliver said with genuine admiration. It was funny how he could say the most stuffy and pretentious things and make them sound so simple and casual. "And if it would be convenient for you, I would be honored to go to Shreveport myself later tonight to retrieve the car for you. If you were to contact the Sheriff and gain his consent of course."

"Thank you, Oliver, that would be great," Sookie said to him. "That way Amelia and I would be able to drive back together tomorrow rather than take separate cars. I'll call Eric after I see Bill."

Oliver nodded and walked into Bill's room with her.

Bill had heard her come into the house and pulled himself into a sitting position to receive her. His exertion didn't pay off. It was clear he was still in extremely fragile condition. His complexion was gray and ashy and his eyes had the same exhausted look she had seen when she had rescued him from the garage behind the King of Mississippi's house.

"I am honored by your visit, Lady Northman," Bill croaked, barely above a whisper. With an obviously tremendous effort, he extended his hand to her formally.

Under Oliver's watchful eye, she walked to Bill's bedside and laid her hand in his. He kissed her hand and dropped it immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Bill. It was me they wanted, not you. I should be the one -"

"No! I suffer for my own failure. Eric sent me to protect you. I was late. When I was finally able to track you, you were nearly dead. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Don't punish yourself, Bill. I'm all right now, and the fae have left. All that's left is for you to heal. You're not feeding enough." Sookie turned her swollen eyes to Oliver. "Oliver, please go get a donor and bring them up here."

"If you would accompany me, Mistress," Oliver protested. If the Sheriff found out Oliver had left his bride alone with Bill Compton, he would … well, actually Oliver wasn't certain what would happen … but he was certain it would be worse than if he had just gone ahead and been drained by Pam.

"Oliver," Sookie said more firmly, "Now."

He couldn't disobey a direct order. "Yes, Lady Northman." He gave a final glance at Bill, and when he seemed satisfied that Bill was too weak to do anything scandalous, he bowed his head toward Sookie. "If you'll excuse me." Then he disappeared out the door.

Bill looked seriously at Sookie. "He's looking out for your interests. You should listen to him, Lady Northman."

Sookie started to sit on the bed beside him, but he held his hand over the spot and prevented her. "Please don't Bill. There's no title between us."

"There is now," he replied sadly.

Sookie didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find when she came here, but this wasn't it. Things would never be easy or comfortable between them again. As much as he had once wanted her to love him, and as much as he still seemed to want it, she simply couldn't. At least not the way she once thought she could. She felt a small tug at her heart as something slipped away, something she couldn't quite identify … something that would never come back.

"Never is a long time, my lover," said a far away, familiar voice inside her head.

"Wait there," Oliver said sternly.

Sookie turned and saw one of the two receptionist looking women being directed into the far corner of the room. The woman recognized her and said, "You're Eric's wife," and stared as if Sookie were a unicorn.

"I am." Sookie said flatly to the woman. "What blood type are you?"

"O-negative, ma'am," the woman replied, still staring.

"Very good," Sookie said to the woman. Then turning back to Oliver, "All of them?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Thank you, Oliver. You're doing a wonderful job. I'll tell Eric how pleased I am with you when I speak to him about the keys." She then faced Bill and said, "Take care of yourself, Bill. I'll visit again when you're feeling better."

Bill nodded to her, but did not speak any further.

Lastly, Sookie looked back at the woman in the corner. "Feed him well," she said to the woman. And she left, feeling sure she would not return for quite some time, if at all.

Sookie reached for her purse to get her cell phone. She wanted to hear Eric's voice … for real, not just repeating things in her head, but she decided she should wait until she got home, so she could see the flowers first. Thinking of the flowers, which Amelia said were filling the house to overflowing, made her smile again … and thinking of Eric made her feel warm inside. Seeing Bill had rattled her more than she would like to admit, but she was calm again by the time she reached her back door.

"Oh my god," she said out loud when she walked in and the dramatic blend of aromas smacked her. She had her cell phone in her hand and her thumb had already clicked the speed dial.

"Sookie!" she heard Eric asking. He sounded worried. "Are you all right, Dearest?"

"Eric," she breathed. "Eric, I can't believe this." She walked into the living room and looked around in wonder. Every flat surface in the room was occupied by flowers. And Amelia was right. Sookie was drawn to large arrangement of purple, flowers filling the air around it with the smell of cherry pie.

"Sookie! What is wrong?" Eric was demanding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," Sookie said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. I just got home and oh my god, Eric! I've never seen so many flowers." Eric was laughing now. "No, Eric! It's not funny. This is crazy. This is beyond crazy. It has to stop." His laugh was infectious. Sookie couldn't help but join him. She curled up on the couch so she could enjoy focusing on his silky voice without having to bother putting any effort into managing to maintain her balance well enough to remain standing.

"So you're begging me to stop?" he asked with a laugh.

"I love your laugh," she said. Not exactly a response to his question, but it was what came into her head to say. "I love the way it sounds, so playful, so full of joy and happiness. And I love the way it crinkles the sides of your face and your eyes. Ohh, and your eyes … how they dance when you laugh. When I close my eyes, I can see them … deep and fiery, like flames over an icy blue pond. You need to laugh more. I could listen to it all night."

"Then you must say something amusing, Dearest. Rather than something which only serves to make me want to fly to Bon Temps and ravage you."

"Speaking of ravaging, how long will we be staying in Las Vegas?"

"Is there a connection?" he asked.

She could visualize his grin, and the gleam in his eye. "As a matter of fact there is. I heard a rumor about a tall, blonde and gorgeous Viking who roams Las Vegas ravishing young women. I thought I would ask my Sheriff for advice on dealing with marauding Vikings."

"I understand they can be quite determined when they see something they want. You might keep to the shadows … or to your Sheriff."

"My Sheriff will protect me from the Viking?"

"Perhaps, but who will protect you from your Sheriff?"

"Ohhh, I was countin' on you for that, darlin'," Sookie cooed with a giggle.

"Then you are in serious danger, my love."

Sookie laughed and almost dropped the phone. "I can't wait. But before then, I have two requests."

"And those are?" he asked casually.

"The flowers are lovely and I love receiving them, but please stop now. I'm overflowing with them and I know they have to cost a fortune."

"As you wish. And the second?"

"If Oliver is going to be living in Bon Temps and following me around like a puppy, I need him to have his own transportation and a cell phone. He had a car that was forfeit to you. I'd like to send him up there after while to pick up the keys."

"He asked you for the car?" Eric asked. All the humor had drained from his voice.

"No, my love," Sookie said quickly. "Mina was left here with no way to get around on her own. I thought she could use it while we were gone. I would leave her my car, but Amelia and I will be using it to drive to Shreveport. And then of course, after we're back, it really would be more convenient for me to not have to worry about how Oliver is getting around. I actually think I'm going to end up liking having him around. He works very hard."

"Done," he said shortly. "Anything else?"

Sookie was disappointed with the change in the tone of their conversation. "I've made you angry," she said.

"Not at all, Dearest," his voice had turned back into warm caresses.

"Will I see you before Sunday?"

"I don't think so. I have much business to take care of before our trip."

"I miss you."

"We will be together soon. But I must go for now," he said.

They said their goodbyes but Sookie didn't move from the couch. She sat there, still in her work uniform, curled up in a ball on the couch, holding her cell phone and surrounded by the sweet scents of roses and cherry pie.

Eventually she decided that since sitting in a ball didn't make time pass any faster, she may as well get up and try to think of something useful or at least time consuming to do. She started by going from arrangement to arrangement, taking the individual smells of each one.

How whimsical and thoughtful Eric is capable of being, she thought. She wondered how many people had ever seen that side of him. Nearly everyone she knew was terrified of him on some level, humans and supes alike. How was that possible when she had seen him melt like chocolate in her hand?

She figured she would likely never be able to answer that question.

The evening passed and after what seemed like no sleep at all, Sookie and Amelia were parking in front of Wicked Wear. Half an hour after that, Amelia was convinced she had died and gone to heaven. "Even New Orleans has nothing to compare with this shop!" she had declared.

Sookie's number one priority had been to replace the dress Eric had literally torn off her a few nights earlier. Luckily they had another in stock. The store manager Sandra and a young woman who had not been there last time Sookie was here dedicated themselves to Sookie and Amelia, leaving another salesgirl to attend to anyone else who came into the store.

Amelia was thrilled with this arrangement. She got comfy with it much quicker than Sookie had. When they had enough outfits in varying degrees of sexy to take the world by storm for several days, Sandra and her employees packed them up and they headed back to Bon Temps.

They stopped off at Bill's place where Sookie dropped off several large bottles of vitamin B supplements. She saw the silver mustang parked beside the house and assumed it must be Oliver's. It would need to be dropped off with Mina before Sunday.

The next thirty-six hours were a flurry of last minute packing and repacking, making and changing lists and worrying over whether or not they had packed enough lingerie, considering they were not certain how long they were packing for. When their nervous anxiety would allow them to wait no longer on Sunday afternoon, they loaded Sookie's car and left for the Shreveport airport.

They arrived early at the private Anubis Air hangar. And unlike the last time Sookie had been here, it was bustling with activity. The plane was being loaded with luggage and crates, but the mobile staircase had not been rolled out, so no one was boarding yet.

As Sookie pulled her car to one side and stopped, a tall thin woman carrying a clipboard approached them. The woman had the broad smile of someone with years of customer service experience. It was part of her uniform. It meant nothing.

"Good afternoon ladies," the woman said pleasantly into Sookie's window. "May I see your identification, please?"

Sookie and Amelia handed the woman their drivers licenses. She looked from the cards, to the women in the car, to her clipboard. After a few seconds, she seemed satisfied they were who they claimed to be and she handed the cards back. "It's a pleasure to have you traveling with us, Lady Northman. And you as well, Miss Broadway. I'm Natalie, your hostess. If there's anything I can do or get for you that will make your experience with us more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask." Natalie opened Sookie's door and stepped aside. "Is your luggage in the trunk?"

"Yes", Sookie answered and walked to the back of the car to open the trunk.

Natalie waved to one of the men in Anubis coveralls. He grabbed a luggage cart and came over. "Lady Northman, if you'll please remove your car key and leave it with me, I'll have the valet move your car for you." Sookie removed her car key from her key ring and handed it to Natalie. "Great. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the lounge. We're not quite ready for boarding."

"Have the travel caskets arrived yet?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. Your husband and the two others are in the travel van there," Natalie gestured to a large, black panel van on the opposite side of the hangar. "As requested, we will be waiting for sunset and then the caskets will be loaded into the cargo compartment, allowing for more room inside the cabin."

"I see," Sookie said, and they continued to the Anubis Air private lounge.

The lounge was a large comfortable room furnished with three large overstuffed sofas and several wingback chairs. One wall was furnished with a long table with four internet connected computers, and a printer/copier/fax machine. On the opposite wall was a fully stocked wet bar, complete with a bar tender. Sookie and Amelia each ordered a drink and settled in to wait.

A little more than an hour later, Eric swept into the room. "Good evening, ladies. Shall we leave?" And they were off.

The cabin of the plane was set up sort of like a small café or bar. In front there were twelve regular first class airplane seats, three rows of four seats each, two on each side with a wide aisle. The middle section had four booths, two on each side. Then after the booths, the aisle widened and there was a long sofa on either side. The back of the plane was walled off. A wet bar occupied most of the space along most of the wall, and to the far left there was a door.

As soon as they boarded, Eric led Sookie directly to the door in the back wall. It opened into a bedroom. There wasn't much space to walk around, but neither of them were thinking about taking a stroll.

Seconds later they were a tangle of arms and clothes and legs, as they tried to strip as quickly as they could while maintaining as much physical contact as possible in the process.

"I've missed you so much," Sookie breathed between kisses. Eric didn't speak. He was ravenous, but once they were in bed he began to slow the pace and Sookie responded in kind. Their bodies fell into an easy rhythm.

She wanted every part of him, to feast on him. Yet she couldn't make her mouth leave his. Not yet. Her tongue outlined his fangs and her lips kissed each one. She leaned slightly to offer him her neck.

He kissed it lovingly as his hands kneaded and caressed their way down her sides to her thighs. Her pulse was racing out of control, but he did not bite. He cupped a hand behind her knee and pulled it upward to his waist, her calf and heel sliding up the back of his leg and over his perfectly formed, world class ass.

She could feel him pressed hot and hard to her skin as his hips rocked gently against her. She felt her way down his stomach and below until she reached her goal. She sensed his tense muscles flinch as her fingers ran down the length of his erection, seducing it to its full measure. A small sound, almost like a breath escaped him as she began to massage.

He moved to try and twist her around to allow his fangs access to her inner thighs, but she resisted. "No, my love," she whispered. "I want to taste you first." She nudged his shoulder and he complied at once. She turned her back to his face and draped herself across his stomach.

She indulged her hunger for him with gusto, encouraged by the low moaning which kept time with his thrusting and squirming. Her tongue endeavored to slowly commit every inch of him to memory, even as her lips compelled him toward release. She heard him whisper her name.

She felt his back arch slightly and suddenly he had pulled her up and reversed their position. He was hovering over her, staring into her face. He grabbed her left leg and held in the crook of his elbow and prodded he right with his knee.

Sookie took his face in her hands and held his gaze. She pulled herself up, kissed him once said very clearly. "I love you, Eric. I will have no other."

"Min vackra Sookie", he said and thrust into her as the plane took off. For the next hour they assured their mile high membership.

Eric sat fully dressed on the edge of the rumpled bed, watching Sookie get her clothes on. She looked over at him and giggled. "You're staring," she said.

"I enjoy watching you and imagining what made you choose to wear each garment," he admitted shamelessly.

She didn't have her blouse on yet. She was wearing a matching bra and panties set. They were red lace with an embroidered rose pattern scalloped along the edges. The bra had underwires and a deep plunging front. The panties offered only slightly more coverage than a thong. Over the now concealed panties she wore a suede skirt cinched tight at the waist. It wasn't tight on her hips, but it fit well, then fell in folds off the hip. If she were to spin, it would fly straight out at hip level. It had a geometric design sewn with heavy pink thread running across the back, just below the waist, down the sides and around the bottom. The dark pink, tight knit sweater she had been wearing with it was still laying on the floor.

Sookie stood, faced Eric and slowly pirouetted a full circle. "And what do you imagine made me wear these things today?" she asked, looking directly into his ice blue eyes. She couldn't read his thoughts, so if he gave anything away by look or gesture, she didn't want to miss it.

Eric reached to her and slipped a finger under the front clasp of her bra, gave it a slight tug and guided her closer to him. He spread his legs and led her in so she was standing between them. "This," he released her bra and ran his fingers down her breasts, tracing out how much cleavage the bra would potentially reveal, "is to make other men wish they were me."

He grinned mischievously at her, reached under her skirt and hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties. "And this, is to make me happy to be me."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "Conceited much?" she asked.

"Confident, my love." He kissed her hand.

"And the rest?" Sookie coaxed.

"To make everyone wonder what is underneath, of course."

"You are a fashion interpreter extraordinaire!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. She brought them to rest on his neck. "And I absolutely adore you," she said softly as she bent to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Sookie felt herself go pink as everyone watched her and Eric come out of the private chamber and into the main passenger compartment of the plane. Eric motioned for her to take a seat in one of the rearmost booths. She sat facing the room they had just left. Eric sat opposite her facing the front of the plane.

He was cool as a cucumber. He could have just walked in from a stroll to go pick up a newspaper. Sookie was pretty certain she looked just like a woman who had just had amazing sex.

The flight attendant took Sookie's order for a vodka collins and left a dinner menu for her. She was hungry, but she didn't want to eat too much and risk airsickness. She decided on a jumbo shrimp cocktail and a bowl of citrus fruit sections.

They were a party of sixteen. Sookie and fifteen others: Eric, Pam, Amelia and Oliver to begin with. Then the eight werewolves who would serve as Sookie's, mainly for show, security force. And lastly three humans, two women and a man, who Eric referred to as Pam's pets.

Those three were brought along for show as well. The two women would serve as ladies attendants. One for Sookie and the other would serve both Pam and Amelia. The man would be Eric's valet. Eric's arrogance demanded they avoid the appearance of serfs being summoned to the king. Eric would present himself as an equal whose mate and child were as pampered and well cared for as any in the king's court.

Oliver had arranged for the weres to be men Sookie didn't know, she was not introduced to them and she was instructed not to ask their names. If she spoke to them at all, she was to limit her conversation to security related questions or to give instructions. Oliver explained this would help maintain the appearance of a strictly professional relationship. The men would be able to focus on their job and she could simply try to ignore them as much as possible.

Sookie found the conversation tedious, but Eric listened intently as Oliver described in detail the ins and outs of exactly how the bodyguards would rotate their shifts during daylight hours with a human guide provided by the king. In the evenings, the king would provide a vampire guide and Oliver would be at her side during all times when Eric was not with her, and nearby when Eric was.

The two women could have been sisters. They were both about five foot four with very dark, long, straight hair. Though technically speaking, Sookie supposed they actually did live and get treated as regular pets would. Pam provided for them financially and they were at her beck and call.

And Pam had renamed them, just as if they actually were pets. Belladonna was twenty four and had lived with Pam for about five years. She would be Sookie's attendant. Pandora was only nineteen and had joined Pam's household on her eighteenth birthday. She had a bright purple streak dyed into her hair on her left side.

The man who would serve Eric was called Heller. He appeared to be in his late twenties and just under six feet tall, with a very muscular build. Even with his scars and the patch covering where his right eye had been, he had a handsome face. He had lost his eye in a werewolf attack a couple of years ago. Sookie thought he must have been strikingly good looking before then.

All three of them were clearly devoted to Pam. And as she did almost everything and everyone else, Pam ignored them utterly unless she wanted something from one of them.

Sookie got up to stretch her legs. She walked up through the regular seating and found Pam and Amelia in the first row. "Not long now!" Amelia said, excitedly clapping her hands together. Sookie smiled at her in acknowledgement.

"If you're as bored as you look," Pam said to Sookie in that special tone only she could manage without sounding insulting, "we'll have to turn you before we get there, just to keep you alive."

That made Sookie laugh. "Hopefully it won't come to that," she said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Pam deadpanned. "I never cease to be awed by that peculiar male ability to overcomplicate the simplest of things."

Her bodyguards were sitting in this section. None of them spoke to her or made eye contact. They were all very large. She couldn't be certain because they were sitting, but she guessed they were all well over six feet tall. She would look like a newborn gazelle being stalked by lions surrounded by these guys. She would definitely look well guarded.

She ambled back to the midsection, but she didn't want to sit down yet. She asked the flight attendant for another drink and went to stand behind Eric. She absently wound her fingers through his hair as she tried her best to appear interested in what they were saying.

After a few minutes Eric reached up, took Sookie's hand and kissed it.

"Oliver, we have tried my lady's patience for this topic long enough. If we need to discuss anything further, we can do it at the hotel." As he stood, Eric said to Sookie, "We should be there shortly, Dearest. When the pilot announces our approach, you will want to be looking out a left window. The sight of flying into Las Vegas at night is really quite extraordinary."

Eric sat down sideways on a sofa and pulled Sookie into his lap. "Look," he said, pointing to the window, "It is a perfect night for seeing it."

"I can't see a thing," Sookie said. "It's pitch black out there."

"Exactly, my love. Perfect." He gave her a light squeeze and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look out into the dark and suddenly in the distant nothing there is a light and then another. Lights of every color, faded together on the horizon. And then they rush toward you, growing, multiplying and intensifying as they get closer." He pointed again to the window. "There," he whispered excitedly. "Look."

Sookie looked again and sure enough, she saw a tiny pinpoint of light. Just then, the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing that they were preparing for landing. "The lights of Las Vegas are now becoming visible through the portside windows," he said.

Sookie watched as a column of light, shooting toward the heavens became visible. "That is the Luxor," Eric said. "The Oubliette is across the street."

"It's beautiful," Sookie whispered as they got closer and more and more lights became visible from the dark. "It's like we're trying to fly into a fireworks display."

"One day I will take you to my homeland," Eric said in a far away voice. "I will show you the aurora borealis. And you will see the only thing God has to rival you," and he kissed her neck.

The pilot started talking again, instructing the flight attendant to prepare for landing, thanking everyone for flying Anubis Air, etc.

Their plane was met by a long, black limo to take them to the hotel.

Unfortunately, the hotel was not a very long drive. Sookie would have liked to have seen more of the city before arriving there. But she did see the enormous golden pyramid, The Luxor, across the street. "Wow," she said.

And then she saw The Oubliette. It wasn't brightly lit, garish and showy in the same way all the hotels she and Amelia had looked at online were. But it was beautiful in its own way. If the other hotels were the roller coasters and ferris wheels of Las Vegas, The Oubliette was its haunted house.

It was a plain box shape and appeared to be made of dark red glass. About every twenty feet or so there was a vertical black glass section running from the ground to the roof. Within those black sections were the elevators. Large glass elevators, visible from the street because each one had an oval of red lights on the glass. There were also tendrils of hidden red lights all the way up the black sections which were triggered to come on as the elevators passed, only on their way up the building.

The effect was both startling and lovely in a rather creepy way. Every time an elevator went up, it looked as though a huge red spider was climbing the building, then disappearing onto the roof.

"Wow!" Amelia blurted out. "The king of Nevada sure has flair."

"Indeed," Eric said, as the limo pulled past the tourists waiting near the spider-vators and came to a stop at the corner of the building. There, barely visible, was an elevator station lit only by muted, bluish gray lights. Two security attendants were stationed there.

The limo driver came around and opened Eric's door. Eric got out, offered his hand to Sookie and helped her out as the driver opened the door for Pam and Amelia. Until now, Sookie hadn't noticed the black car which had been following them from the airport. Oliver and four weres had already gotten out and were on their way toward Sookie and Eric. The other four weres and Pam's pets were coming in a van, with the luggage.

One of the elevator guards took a step toward them. Eric instinctively moved his arm from Sookie's back to in front of her, to both prevent her advancing and to be better able to push her behind him if she were to suddenly need shielding.

Oliver appeared in front of them, standing face to face with the elevator guard. "Please send word to your king, Sheriff Northman and his party have arrived."

"Yes, of course," the guard vamp said. Then he looked at Eric and said, "Welcome back to The Oubliette Sheriff Northman. It's a pleasure to have you here again." Then the guard stepped aside and everyone stepped into the elevator, which was marked STAFF ONLY.

When they stepped out of the elevator, they were on the roof. The black and red glass extended a full story around them, giving the illusion from the street the building was one story taller than it actually was. And in each corner there was a security turret. From where they were standing, they could see the brightly lit main entrance, but they weren't going there.

In just a moment, a short, thin vampire came out of the turret nearest them. "My apologies for the delay Sheriff Northman," the man said, then turned to Sookie and nodded his head, "Lady Northman." Then he began walking toward what looked like a fair sized closet or outhouse or something jutting up from the floor. "My name is Giorgio. I'll be Lady Northman's evening guide during your stay. If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled into your rooms." He opened the door on the closet and exposed a well lit staircase. The sounds of a large crowd below came crashing out. Down they went and they came out into the hotel lobby.

Sookie gasped in horror and clutched Eric's arm. He chuckled softly and pulled her close. "Nothing to fear, Dearest. It is only decoration. Felipe de Castro is a fan of the Inquisition. Though I believe if he had seen it first hand, he might not be quite so enamored. You stay here with Pam and Amelia. Oliver and I will get things clear with the desk, then we'll go to our rooms." Eric squeezed her hand and walked to the desk with Oliver in tow. The four weres stayed with her.

Sookie and Amelia were both in awe of this place. They had looked up the word oubliette before leaving Bon Temps. It was a dungeon whose only entrance was in the ceiling, thus you had to come to the roof to get in. The entire lobby was very gothic. Heavy brown, red, gold and black tapestries hung on the walls. Portraits of headless aristocrats and peasants alike, gallows, guillotines and other execution scenes, as well as paintings of torture devices and various imps and demons. Thankfully there were no scenes of people actually being tortured, just the devices used to do the deeds. Sookie thought of what a good time Things one and two would have had with some of these things. The thought made her cringe.

Pam looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Pam!" Sookie said to her. "You can't possibly be as bored as you look. I know you've probably been here before, but good grief! This place is crazy scary!"

Pam burst out laughing, drawing the attention of everyone within earshot. "This place is like a carnival fun house, Sookie. Once you realize no one is really going to hurt you, it begins to lose its charm." Pam looked around the room, but didn't find anything she deemed worthy of her attention, so she looked back at Sookie. "The most interesting things here are the decorative accessories in the rooms. They're all in working order." Her broad lips curled into a frightening grin. "You should try some out. See if Eric's in the mood to play rough."

That shocked Sookie into silence. Now that she thought about it, Pam could be crazy scary herself.

"Come ladies," they heard Eric call to them. He had taken a couple of steps in their direction and was now waiting for them to join him. Sookie could hear people thinking that she, Pam and Amelia must be Eric's harem. She snorted and had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from cracking up when she heard one woman wonder if the weres were eunuchs, since they were obviously guarding the women. She decided it would probably not be a good idea to tell the weres.

When they stepped into the elevator, Oliver pointed out the key slot and explained since they would be staying on the third floor, they would need to slide their key in the slot before pushing the button for the third floor, or the elevator would not stop there. Eric gave Sookie a key to their suite. Oliver had the other keys and he passed them out to those who were there. The others would get their keys when they got to the hotel. They were just leaving the airport since they had waited for the luggage to be unloaded.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and they exited into a large hallway. It was very old and stark looking. To Sookie, it looked as though the walls were made from railroad ties and large rocks. Manacles in every imaginable size hung from chains on the walls. "The Bastille," Eric said to Sookie when he saw the odd look on her face.

Giorgio walked ahead to show everyone to their rooms. He stopped before he got too far to announce to them, "For those who will be attending the king's reception, it is being held in the eighth floor ballroom and is already in progress." Then he motioned to his left. "Sheriff and Lady Northman, your suite is here." Eric opened their door, reached in and flipped a light switch and held the door for Sookie.

She walked into a large sitting room. It was decorated similarly to the lobby. Heavy tapestries and brocades on the walls, a deep violet-red was the primary color, with gold accents. The furniture was French. Rich, highly polished woods and dark mauve upholstery with a regal gold design.

Eric walked to the far wall, opened the drapes and flipped the switch causing the light tight panels to fold back on themselves and into the walls on each side. Since at The Oubliette the floors were numbered from top to bottom, being on the third floor put them twenty-three floors up. Their view was spectacular. Sookie joined Eric at the window. "All of Las Vegas is at your feet, my love," he said.

There was a quick rap at the door, then the sound of a key opening the lock. Giorgio walked in followed closely by Belladonna and Heller. They were followed by a very large and very full luggage cart. Belladonna and Heller grabbed their bags off the cart, but it barely made a dent.

"Your room is the door there," Giorgio said, pointing to a door near the drapes. Belladonna and Heller disappeared into that room then immediately came back out without their bags.

"The master suite is this way." Giorgio opened the double doors which were to your right, if you had just walked into the room. Everyone but Eric and Sookie went into the master suite.

"Can we go look at the bedroom?" Sookie asked.

"Not yet, Dearest. Let the servants unpack our clothes for the evening first."

"How will they know what we're wearing? I don't even know what I'm wearing."

Eric smiled down at her. "I took the liberty of making a selection for you."

He got exactly the reaction he was looking for. Sookie's eyes widened, then narrowed with annoyance. Her lips puckered and her cheeks reddened slightly. She drew in a sudden breath to speak but was stopped by Eric's laugh. "Yes, my love, I am high-handed. And you never cease to delight me." He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

The door opened and closed behind them. Giorgio and the bellboy had left with the empty cart. Eric casually led Sookie into their bedroom. It was huge.

Sookie had never seen a bed so enormous. It was at least half again as large as a king sized bed. They must have given us a room designed for orgies, Sookie thought. And oh my god, on the ceiling over the bed, a mirror as large as the bed was mounted.

"Are you ready to change, Mistress?" Belladonna asked. She had a very pleasing voice that almost sounded like she was singing when she spoke.

"Yes, thanks," Sookie said, smiling sweetly at Belladonna. "I think we're late already."

Sookie followed Belladonna into a massive dressing room, closet combo, roughly the size of Sookie's bedroom back home. When you walked in, the left wall had a door, which opened into a big bathroom and rows and rows of built-in shelves for clothes, shoes and accessories and the wall to the right had bars at various heights for hanging clothes. The wall opposite the door had floor to ceiling adjustable mirrors.

Sookie grabbed her brush out of her purse and put the purse on a shelf. She brushed through her hair to make sure it wasn't tangled, sighed and put the brush down. "No time for hairdos tonight," she shrugged.

"The Master requests you wear this," Belladonna said softly as she reached up to take a dress from its hangar. It was amazing, a full-length cobalt blue satin strapless. The bosom was heavily embroidered with white thread and encrusted with crystals. The shirring from below the bust to the hip had crystals sparsely scattered and was gathered dramatically in the front, creating the beginning of the angled and ruffled hemline, which ended in a short train.

Sookie couldn't take her eyes off the dress. And she wasn't the least bit surprised when it fit her every curve, as perfectly as if it had been tailored.

"The Master has excellent taste," Belladonna offered, as she helped Sookie into a pair of matching pumps with three inch heels.

"He certainly does," Sookie agreed as she stared dreamily into the mirror, watching the dress move as she swayed slightly side to side. Eric rapped twice on the door and walked in looking very suave in a tailored, midnight blue tux. He was carrying a black velvet box. Belladonna bowed her head to him and when she lifted it again he put the box in her hands and opened it.

He removed two hair combs. They were white gold and the tops were blue enamel fans sprinkled with embedded diamonds. Eric combed through each side of Sookie's hair and expertly positioned the combs just above her ears. Then he reached back to the box and handed Sookie the earrings which had been there. They were diamond studs with a one inch drop ending in a large blue topaz. As she put the earrings in, he clasped the matching necklace around her neck. "Perfect," he whispered.

"They're beautiful, Eric," Sookie said as she reached up to touch the huge diamond encircled blue topaz hanging from the white gold necklace.

"Shall we go then?" he asked with a smile. Sookie took his arm and out they went.

Giorgio, Oliver and four weres were waiting in the hall. All eyes landed on Sookie, making her flush slightly. "Someone check with Pam and Amelia," Eric ordered, but before Oliver could get to their door, they were on their way out.

Amelia rushed to Sookie's side. "Isn't this exciting?" Amelia enthused. "I've not been to a fancy party in such a long time! This will be such fun."

"I hope so," Sookie responded.

As they walked the few steps to the elevator, Pam said, "You were right, Eric. Cobalt is her color."

The eighth floor ballroom wasn't decorated like a dungeon. It was ridiculously opulent. Everything shimmered like opals and mother of pearl, with long ropes of crystals and pearls draped from everything you could drape something from. The human servers who weaved through the room were all dressed in white. Some carried trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres for the human guests, while others carried trays of warm brandy snifters containing True Blood. For vampire guests whose appetites were more demanding, there was a donor area in one corner. The donors all wore red sashes to distinguish them from human guests.

Giorgio led the procession to where Felipe de Castro was standing and chatting with two men, one vampire, the other human.

The king turned and gave them a jovial smile. "Eric, I'm pleased you decided to join us this evening." Eric nodded in acknowledgement to the king and Felipe's eyes wandered over Sookie. "And that you brought your wife," he added.

"My Lady is fond of dancing, Your Majesty," Eric replied. Sookie noticed his voice was laced with a tinge of sarcasm, but perhaps, hopefully, not enough for the king to notice.

"There was a time," the king said to the men he had been chatting with, "when I had hoped the dazzling Mistress of Area Five would grace my own court. But by the time my emissary attempted to negotiate terms for her on behalf of one of my courtiers, the Sheriff had already claimed her for himself."

Felipe and the two men laughed, but Eric did not find this reference to Quinn so amusing. "Perhaps the Sheriff will tire of her and leave her in your care," the human man said and he roared with laughter. Clearly he thought himself terribly clever.

Sookie felt Eric flinch, but she squeezed his arm and he held his position.

"Unlikely," he said and cast a venomous glare at the man.

"Indeed, no," Felipe added and made a wide gesture toward Pam, Amelia and Sookie's guards. "As you can see, the Sheriff guards her jealously. There are queens who do not travel with such an entourage."

"This is true, Your Majesty," Eric replied. "It is also true there are Queens who are not as valuable as my Lady."

For the love of god, Sookie thought. Why don't they just get a ruler. Eric would win and they could move on. But oh, hell no. On they went.

"Do you suggest your human mate is worth more than a vampire queen?" the still not introduced vampire challenged.

And Eric met it. "Do you suggest she is not?" he asked.

The human man showed his true ignorance now by continuing to step in between two angry vampires. He said, "We are curious, Sheriff, as to what it is your wife does to make her so valuable to you. That's all."

Eric didn't speak. His eyes were still set on the other vampire, waiting for him to speak.

'I do parlor tricks, Mr. Pritchard," Sookie said clearly. The king found this even more amusing than the potential fight between Eric and his friend. He gave Sookie a truly admiring glance, then looked back with great curiosity toward Mr. Pritchard, his human friend. Eric's concentration was broken. He stared down at Sookie and the other vampire stared at her as well. Mr. Pritchard hadn't quite gotten it yet.

"Well, aren't you cute," Mr. Pritchard said, "How did -"

"How did I know your name?" Sookie cut him off. "Or maybe you meant, how did I know how much you hate parties like this?" Sookie didn't look away from him. She had everyone's undivided attention.

"What the … who are you? How -" Mr. Pritchard's eyes began to bug and he took a step back.

Sookie took a step forward toward Mr. Pritchard to close the space he had created between them. This triggered an immediate response from Oliver and the four weres who all got close and formed a semi-circle behind her.

The king's grin was practically ripping his face in two. The other vamp was staring in awe at Sookie and Eric was beaming with pride at his wife's bravery and gumption. "Who am I? I am Sookie Northman." Then she briefly moved her cold stare to the vampire who had bantered with Eric. "I am the chosen mate of my much beloved husband, the vampire Sheriff of Louisiana and invited guest of your king."

She turned back to Mr. Pritchard. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pritchard, I'm ignoring you and you're so curious. Shall we discuss your wife's cancer? Or the fact that you buy vampire blood from drainers hoping that will cure her?"

All eyes were now on Mr. Pritchard. Any anger which had previously been directed at anyone else, was now focused solely on Pritchard. He took another step backward.

"Or perhaps you'd prefer to discuss your building contracts? And how you bid one type of materials and you replace them with cheaper ones? Like when you built this very room." She moved her arm widely and cast her gaze around the room. "This is what I do Mr. Pritchard. Parlor tricks. I entertain people for hours and hours. Are you entertained?"

Pritchard was now terrified and with good reason.

Felipe spoke. "Alas Lady Northman I believe my friend James has just realized he has urgent business matters which cannot wait, to discuss with Mr. Pritchard."

The other vampire, now known to be James, bowed to Sookie and said, "Yes. If you will excuse us Lady Northman, Mr. Pritchard and I will have our discussion elsewhere." He then looked at Eric and said, "You are wise to regard her so highly, Sheriff." And with that, the two of them left with James almost dragging Pritchard by the arm.

"I recall your husband saying you had a fondness for dancing," Felipe said cheerfully. "I share this fondness. Would you do me the honor of a waltz? With the Sheriff's permission, of course."

Eric took a half step back and nodded slightly. Sookie was happy to see he was smiling. "It would be my pleasure," Sookie said with a smile and she walked to the dance floor and waltzed with King Felipe de Castro of Nevada. When their dance was over, Eric came onto the dance floor to claim her. "Come to my table before you leave the ballroom," Felipe said as he left the floor.

"You were glorious, my love!" Eric gushed. "I have never been so proud of another." He picked her up and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and enthusiastically reciprocated. They were still melded together, with Sookie's feet six inches off the floor when the sexy strains of El Farol by Santana began wafting through the air.

Eric began slowly moving in time to the music. By the time Sookie's feet had reached solid ground again it didn't matter. The floating sensation stayed with her as she and Eric were magically transported to an otherworldly place where there was nothing but the comforting strength in Eric's arms, the love in his eyes and the music surrounding them.

From the shadows, Javier Ortega-Aznar looked up from his sketchpad as his hand flew across the page.

Several dances later, when Eric was satisfied that between the two of them, they had managed to seduce everyone in the room, he kissed her hand and led his breathless bride to the edge of the dance floor, where they were met by Oliver. Eric made eye contact with Pam, who was dancing with Amelia, and motioned for them to join him.

As they approached, Eric moved his eyes briefly in the direction of the donors corner, then looked at Oliver and instructed him to escort Sookie and Amelia to the ladies room and to bring Sookie to the king's table when they got back.

From the corner of her eye, Sookie saw Pam hurrying two red sashes through a side door. Sookie smiled at Eric and turned to be led away by Oliver and Giorgio. She didn't turn back. She didn't want to see him go through that door, to the meal Pam had procured for him.

Sookie wasn't sure how long Eric would need and she didn't want to risk arriving at the king's table before he was finished feeding. So she plopped down on a sofa pretending she was exhausted and needed to rest. Amelia bought into her little white lie and fluttered around her like a mother hen.

When she felt enough time had passed, Sookie declared herself to be fully recovered and ready rejoin everyone else in the ballroom. She and Amelia exited the ladies room and were immediately surrounded by their security force. If Oliver or the weres had been at all irritated by having been left waiting for so long, none of them said so. In fact, they didn't say anything at all. They just kept watch as Giorgio led them back to the ballroom.

Pam met them at the door and insisted Amelia join her for more dancing.

The king's table was in a small alcove scooped out of the wall. Eric was sitting with Felipe and three other vampires. James, the one who had led Mr. Pritchard away and two others Sookie did not recognize. They all stood up when she got to the table. "Dearest," Eric said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I was about to send out a search party." The men all chuckled.

"Lady Northman," Felipe said, "may I introduce some of my closest friends. James Terrance, of course you have met."

James nodded and said, "Mr. Pritchard sends his regrets that he will not be rejoining us. But he assured me, he was quite beguiled with meeting you, Lady Northman."

Felipe introduced the other two men as Sheriffs Andrew Hawkins and David Bloodstone. Then Giorgio pulled back a chair for Sookie and they all sat. Giorgio drew a sheer curtain closed to give the illusion of privacy and joined the rest of the security personnel on the other side.

Felipe addressed Sookie. "Lady Northman, as I'm sure Eric has informed you, I requested he bring you and your unique skills to Las Vegas to help us with a problem we seem unable to resolve on our own.

For two years a human serial killer stalked and killed other humans throughout Nevada and the surrounding states. Several weeks ago one of our colleagues, a vampire named Charlotte, disappeared. Two weeks ago a badly damaged human woman surfaced who claimed to have escaped from being held captive by a sadomasochist. Before she died of her injuries she described a vampire he had tortured and killed. We believe that vampire was Charlotte."

Sookie held tight to Eric's hand. Here they sat in this chamber of horrors hotel and the king of Nevada was calmly discussing a human torturing not only who knows how many humans, but also a vampire, to death. Sookie recalled her own all too recent experience with torture and she shuddered.

Eric gently put his arm around her and pulled her chair closer. "Are you well, Dearest?"

"I'm fine," she assured him and managed a slight smile. "Please continue, Your Majesty."

"A week ago another vampire vanished. Vivienne Bloodstone, mate of Andrew Hawkins and sister of David here. Interestingly, they share both a maker and a human father. A rare occurrence in our world. Their bond is very strong. But despite that bond and the blood bond she shares with Andrew, all efforts to track her have been unsuccessful. I contacted Eric right away and asked that he bring you here in case your help should be needed and he graciously agreed.

Three days ago we captured the man. Alas, our confidence in our own powers of persuasion have been misplaced in this situation. He takes an unnatural pleasure in our attempts at inducing his cooperation."

Sookie shuddered again and Eric began stroking her upper arm with the hand he had on her shoulder. The idea of someone actually enjoying being tortured was completely beyond Sookie's comprehension.

"Our concierge has arranged for a selection of amusements for you to choose from during the daylight hours tomorrow. Then shortly after sunset we will all go to the Crypt, our holding area on the twenty-sixth floor, for the interview. It is our hope that you will be able to help us locate Vivienne. Andrew and David are quite certain she still lives and is no longer being injured since we have had the man in custody."

"I'll do my best," Sookie said in a small voice. She wasn't looking forward to this meeting at all. She was suddenly covered in gooseflesh.

"I'm confident you will," Felipe said, as he got up. "Until tomorrow then." And he nodded and left the alcove through a door molded into the wall which Sookie hadn't even noticed. Giorgio pulled the curtain open so they were visible to the room again.

Eric got up and offered Sookie his hand. When she stood, she put her arm around him and clung there. Eric held her close as they walked back into the ballroom. He leaned down and kissed her hair. "Shall we go back to our room, Dearest?"

"Can we?" she asked. She was starting to tremble.

"Of course," he stopped and looked into her face. "Are you sure you are well?"

Sookie smiled for him. "I'm fine, really. I'm just really creeped out. I guess I hadn't thought before about what a scary guy this is I'm going to see tomorrow."

"You have nothing to fear, Dearest. He will be dead in seconds if he even tries to touch you. Trust me," and he bent and lightly kissed her cheek. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go as they left the ballroom with her entourage trailing behind.

"I do trust you, Eric. I trust you completely," she whispered and they could both feel her anxiety fade.

When they entered their suite, Heller and Belladonna were standing just inside. Eric swept past them. "Dearest, do you wish to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. Maybe just something light. A salad or some fruit maybe?" Sookie answered and Belladonna immediately went to the phone.

"Nothing for me," Eric said and Heller disappeared into the bedroom.

Sookie turned her back to Eric and asked for help with her zipper. "What a temptress you are," he whispered as he bent to kiss her neck and motioned to Belladonna. "My Lady is ready to change," he said softly.

Eric escorted Sookie into the bedroom and handed her off to Belladonna, who accompanied her into the dressing room to change clothes.

She didn't really change much. Belladonna removed her jewelry and put it away and brushed out her hair. Then Sookie basically just stripped down to her cobalt blue lace strapless bra and panties. And added a pale blue, short satin robe.

When they came out of the dressing room, Belladonna asked, "Will that be all, Mistress?" And when Sookie said yes and Belladonna slipped back into the sitting room, closing the door behind her.

Eric was lying on his left side, propped on his elbow, in the middle of the bed. He was naked, with his right leg crossed strategically in front of his left. He was peeling an apple.

"Now who's being tempting?" Sookie smirked at him.

He smiled broadly and looked her up and down approvingly, then patted the bed. "Will you join me Lady Northman? I find myself in need of a taster."

"Do you?" she teased, and walked to the bed. "My poor darling. How sad for you." The moment she touched the bed with her knee, he quickly grabbed her causing her to scream and laugh as he repositioned himself. He was now sitting with her in front of him, her back to his chest, between his long legs.

"And now, Dearest, we shall conduct an experiment," he said seductively as he spread a napkin on the bed between Sookie's legs.

"So this is a scientific napkin?" she asked, still giggling.

"Precisely," he said as his hands appeared in front of her, again holding the apple and paring knife. He continued peeling, letting bits of peel fall to the napkin. "When I was a boy, like most children, I enjoyed eating berries and apples above all things. It has now been many centuries since I have known that pleasure and I am curious."

"About what?" Sookie asked. "Apples are still delicious."

He cut a slice from the apple and held it to her mouth. "Bite, my lover."

She took a bite. "Mmm," she sighed as she chewed and her mouth filled with sweet juicy pulp. Eric closed his eyes and held her tight. "Yes. It is very good. You are enjoying it."

As soon as she swallowed, Eric turned her face and kissed her deeply. His tongue searched her mouth, following the apple. "I knew it," he breathed.

He brushed the napkin, apple and knife off the bed and spun Sookie around to face him and she wrapped her legs around him. He brought his hands to her face and stared into her eyes. His own eyes were filled with wonder. "I could taste the apple in your mouth. You have given me this magical gift."

She placed her hands over his and looked back at him. "I would give you anything I have to give. You are my knight and I love you."

"Are you an angel or a sorceress?"

"I am your lover."

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Waking up lying next to a vampire, at eleven in the morning, was a disconcerting experience. Especially if you had fallen asleep cuddling. The intellectual knowledge that your husband was a vampire was one thing. But waking up with someone who for all practical purposes was a corpse at the moment, had elements of just plain creepy, no matter how much you loved him.

Sookie shimmied out of Eric's cool embrace and headed for the bathroom. When she started the shower, she heard someone in the dressing room. Belladonna must have heard her get up. "Belladonna, is that you?"

Belladonna came into the bathroom. "Yes, mistress. Do you know what you'll be wearing today?"

"There's a ruffled denim skirt a mint green short sleeved sweater," Sookie answered. "But you really don't have to dress me and pick up after me. I never had anyone do that before. I'm no one special, really."

Belladonna smiled, exposing a mouth full of perfectly straight, white teeth. That had cost someone some money, Sookie thought. "Well," Belladonna said sweetly, "you're special to the master, and his opinion is what counts in Louisiana. So even if you weren't special before, you are now.

And Oliver is very fond of you. You can tell a lot about a person by how their servants feel about them. And of course, my mistress likes you. And she doesn't give her affection often. I'd say you're probably pretty special."

Sookie smiled at the compliment and gave up trying to convince people she was plain old Sookie. "Do you know Pam and Amelia's room number? I'd like to call over and see if Amelia is ready to go yet."

"The room number is three-oh-six, but she's here already. She's waiting for you in the sitting room. I'll tell her you'll be out after you shower and dress."

"Okay, thanks. Tell her I'll hurry." And with that Sookie jumped into the shower.

When Sookie was dressed, with Belladonna's help, and she went into the sitting room, she was surprised to find that Amelia was not alone. She was chatting a mile a minute with a woman dressed in a light blue pantsuit. The woman stood when she noticed Sookie. She was very tall. At least five foot ten.

"You must be Lady Northman. I'll be your escort today. I'm Catherine Jackson. Please call me Cathy." The woman extended her hand to Sookie.

"Pleased to meet you," Sookie responded. "I see you've met Amelia."

"Oh, yes!" Amelia said excitedly. "Cathy knows absolutely everything about Las Vegas. And we can go anywhere we want!"

"So, where do we want to go?" Sookie asked.

"First of all," Cathy offered. "You should decide if you want to see a four o'clock show. You have two magicians and a comedy animal act to choose from.

My personal favorite magician, Dirk Arthur, is across the way at the Tropicana. Then there's Nathan Barton at the Flamingo, about halfway up the strip. The comedy act is a kind of funny pets and juggling thing over at Planet Hollywood, which is off the strip a little bit. All three are very entertaining shows.

Of course, you don't have to see a show at all. The Bellagio has a beautiful art gallery and the Shark Reef Aquarium at Mandalay Bay is fascinating. The Music Fantasy at the Palms is incredible. And then there are the casinos, as far as the eye can see," Cathy walked over and opened the drapes and the light tight panels.

Sookie panicked briefly and looked back at the bedroom door.

"Oh, don't worry. If you open the panels during the day, all the other doors in the suite lock down so no one can accidentally disrupt anyone's rest."

"Well, what do you think, Amelia? Do we want to see a show today?" Sookie asked as she went over to look out the window.

"Maybe not today. I want to go to some casinos. I've heard the ones here are a lot more fun than the ones in Louisiana. I want to check them out and see how long it takes for me to blow through the money I brought." Amelia was almost coming out of her skin with excitement.

"You and Lady Northman can gamble at any casino on the strip," Cathy said to Amelia. "His Majesty has arranged marker cards for you. They will be honored anywhere. So you don't need to blow through your money at all."

"That's even better!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun," Sookie agreed, then she asked Cathy, "What is that Music Fantasy you mentioned?"

"Oh, it's so much fun!" Cathy said enthusiastically. Suddenly Cathy looked like a schoolgirl who's just been told her favorite boy band was gonna perform at her birthday party. She was genuinely excited about this. "Over at the Palms, they have a fully equipped, state of the art, professional recording studio. And it's used by top recording artists, but they also have their fantasy program where anyone can book time and go in and record a song. You choose the song you want to sing, from a huge catalog of popular artists and songs. And then you record it with a full team of professional; mixers, editors, musicians, the works. I've not done it personally, but I did go with a client I had booked over there once. It was very exciting." Cathy was clearly in favor of repeating her experience.

"Wow!" Sookie said. "That sounds great. Do you think we could do that? What do you think Amelia?"

Amelia literally bounced off the couch. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't wait! That sounds like the most fun ever!" She was next to Sookie bobbing up and down and grinning from ear to ear now.

Cathy flipped open her cell phone and called someone named Earl. "Earl, Lady Northman and her friend Miss Broadway would like to book a Music Fantasy this afternoon. - They'll need to be back here by six this evening. - Yes - Yes, I think two hours should be enough time. If it's not, then we can always go back in the evening or tomorrow. - Can't they be moved - Of course. - Fine. We'll make four-thirty work. Thank you, Earl?"

"Earl is the concierge." She said as she flipped her phone closed with a satisfied smile. "You're booked at four-thirty. That will give us a max of around an hour and a half before we'll have to head back here. As long as you finish the vocal they'll be able to finish it up and send the CD to you here. And if you don't have time to finish the vocal, then we'll simply go back later tonight or tomorrow."

"So now we only have to fill up about four hours. Where shall we start?" Cathy asked with a smile.

"Well, how about we start with something to eat? I'm starved," Sookie said.

"Absolutely." Cathy said and closed the light tight panels. The three of them headed out. Once in the hall they were shadowed by four weres.

Sookie's security was a lot closer since Eric wasn't with her. Here in the café for lunch, they sat in the booth in front of and behind her, two in each, and Cathy sat next to Sookie, boxing her in, with Amelia across. And when they were moving, Cathy would lead, followed by Sookie and Amelia with a were on each side, so they were walking four abreast. Then the other two were walking behind Sookie, so she was completely surrounded.

There was no being discreet or going unnoticed when you were traveling in some sort of obvious military type arrangement. It was taking more than a little effort for Sookie to tune out all the wild speculation. Older people mostly thought she must be either some kind of prisoner or somehow related to a mobster. Younger people thought she was probably a celebrity. Either someone from a TV show they didn't watch or a singer who sang some type of music they didn't listen too.

As they ate, they decided on their best course of action for the afternoon. Since they were at one end of the strip, they decided to start at the other end and work their way back to The Oubliette. Four hours wasn't much time for casino hopping, but they had several days, so this was enough for a start. So when Cathy called for their limo they knew where they were headed, the Stratosphere Tower.

Born and raised in Louisiana, but Sookie hadn't been to the casinos. Everything about them was amazing to her, all the color and sounds and music and people all melting together into one giant party. Like Mardi Gras with money instead of beads.

She wasn't sure if Eric had planned on coming into any of the casinos with her or not, but if he did, she had a feeling he wouldn't be a slot machine kind of guy, The men she saw at the slots were mostly senior citizens and men who were clearly only humoring their wives or girlfriends by being in the slot areas. Most of the men who looked like they were making their own decisions were at the various gaming tables. Sookie was certain that was where Eric would be if he were here.

Well, she didn't know how to play any of the table games, so she decided that today she would stick to slots. That way if Eric did come into a casino with her, he could teach her to play the games. And if he didn't, then she would still have them for tomorrow.

Sookie enjoyed playing the slots a lot more than she expected. The sounds when you won were hypnotizing. Even when you only won a few coins. Even though your brain knew you were giving six coins for every three you were winning, all of your senses were only registering the three you won. It was easy to see how people would get addicted to this. And she had a card allowing her to do as she pleased without having to keep track. This was great fun.

"Sookie! Come over here!" Amelia squealed from the position she had taken up on the other side of a row of slot machines.

Sookie and her hit squad strolled over to Amelia, who was playing two machines at once. She would slap the button on one, then the other, then stare at the two of them as though she was hypnotized until the wheels stopped spinning.

"I just know one of these two machines is getting ready to hit big, Sookie," Amelia said. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. The sight of her made Sookie chuckle.

"No, really!" Amelia assured. "I can feel it. But I'm getting so tired. I need your help."

That made Sookie laugh outright. "You can feel it, huh? Well I guess I have no choice but to take one of these bad boys on then." Sookie pushed the *play max* button on the machine closest to her and watched the wheels spin. Nothing. She just looked at Amelia.

"One of them is going to hit." Amelia said again, with a knowing air and pushed *play max* on her machine.

Sure enough, in just a few minutes Amelia screamed and her machine started making an ear-splitting racket. "Oh my god!" Amelia and Sookie screamed in unison as the machine spit out coins and a light on top started flashing. Amelia had hit a ten thousand coin jackpot.

"The machine will only make a partial payout. An attendant will come to pay you the balance," Cathy explained.

"Shame we weren't playing the dollar slots," Sookie said. They'd been playing quarter slots since neither one wanted to blow too much of someone else's money. But even so, it was a twenty-five hundred dollar jackpot. Not too shabby.

"Who cares about that!", Amelia squealed. "We won! Isn't it exciting?"

Vegas was off to a banging start.

After Amelia's big win, Cathy too them to the cashier's cage to cash in their coins and off they went to their next stop. They visited the casino at the Sahara for a while, then went very briefly to the Hilton before it was time for the short limo ride to the Palms.

Cathy led them directly to the recording studio. Sookie and Amelia were very warmly greeted and invited to look through a large catalog to choose what song they would be recording. Sookie would go first, since she needed to be back to The Oubliette by six in order to have time to ready to go interview a mad man. The thought made her shiver, but she shook it off and flipped a page in the catalog.

"We should do a duet," Amelia suggested. "We could do, I Kissed A Girl."

Sookie laughed. "But I haven't kissed a girl."

"Little white lies," Amelia giggled.

"Oh! Here we go. We could do this one together. Stumblin' In."

"Suzi Quatro?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, and Chris Norman. It's already set up as a duet. It would be perfect, don't ya think?"

"Sounds great! What are you doing for your solo?"

Sookie looked up from the catalog. "I'm kind of torn. I can't decide between Jesse James and Smooth Operator."

"Ah. So you're singing for Eric?" Amelia inquired, looking up through her eyelashes with a smirk.

"And you can stop with the smirking," Sookie scolded mockingly. "This is not grade school. Maybe you and Pam should come over here and record I Kissed A Girl!"

"Hey! Now there's a thought. I bet Pam would like that." Amelia waggled her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said a deep, melodic voice. "I'm Daniel. I'll be Lady Northman's producer today. Miss Broadway, you'll be working with Vince. He'll be with you in just a few minutes. He's finishing up with another client. But, your studios are ready, so please follow me."

Sookie and Amelia dutifully followed. Daniel led them down a long hall and stopped at a door about halfway down. The door was marked "C". "Miss Broadway," Daniel said, holding the door open and indicating for Amelia to enter the room. Vince will be right with you. He left the door open and continued down the hall.

Sookie, Cathy and the weres all scuttled along behind. Daniel held the door open to studio "D" and everyone went inside. He took a quick look around at the number of people in the room. "When we start recording I'll need everyone except Lady Northman to come with me into the control room."

"Oh, -", Sookie began, but surprisingly she was interrupted by a were. She hadn't heard any of them utter a single syllable and now they were interrupting her.

"Lady Northman is not to be left alone for any reason. The rest can go into your control room, but I'll remain here." He didn't identify himself, but he was the largest of the four on duty today. And he definitely gave the impression that any negotiation on the subject was over.

"Very well," Daniel said. "Just try and stay as quiet as possible. Would you like a chair?"

"I prefer to stand. Thank you."

Daniel showed Sookie the equipment and the playback dial that controlled the volume in her headphones. She would be hearing herself singing in her headphones. That would probably be an odd feeling, she thought.

"Have you made a song selection?" Daniel asked, after he was satisfied that Sookie knew where to stand and had a basic knowledge of what to do.

"Yes," she answered, and she told him her choice.

The session flew by. Sookie sang the song several times all the way through, then particular sections several more. When it got close to time for her to leave, she ran through Stumblin' In, several times. She sang both parts of the duet so Amelia would be able to sing whichever part she wanted and they could mix Sookie's voice into the recording.

Daniel and Sookie completed some paperwork giving final instructions for the recording and Cathy called for the limo to take them back to The Oubliette.

"It was a pleasure meeting and working with you Lady Northman," Daniel said and shook her hand. "We'll get this done and over to you as soon as possible. As I said before, it will likely be sometime tomorrow."

"That'll be great, thanks. I had a great time here today. Thank you."

Sookie was surprised by how tired she was. She decided to grab a burger then go to the room and have a quick shower to refresh herself before whatever was coming tonight. She needed to be on her toes and in top form.

When she got out of the shower, it was near sunset. There wasn't long. Sookie dried herself, toweled her hair and looked at Eric. He was sleeping so peacefully. Nothing creepy or scary here.

Before today, the only time she'd seen him sleeping at all was the horrible day of the bombing, when she had flung open his travel coffin and forced him into the sunlight. He was so beautiful as he lay here now on his side, left arm under his pillow, his long lean body perfectly still. Exactly as she had left him this morning. Like an amazing work of art in a museum, sculpted in marble, waiting patiently for time to reclaim it.

She crawled under the covers with him and snuggled as close as she could. He would be waking soon and she wanted to feel it. She lifted his heavy arm and draped it over her. Though he made no move, just feeling him next to her made her smile. She picked up his right hand, held it in her left, and placed her small right hand against his palm. The tips of her fingers could barely reach the base of his fingers. She lay there tracing the lines in his hands with her fingers and wondering what all these hands had done over the centuries.

The first movement she felt didn't come from his hands.

She brought his hand to her mouth and began kissing and lightly sucking each of his fingers. "I knew the sun would set behind me, but I didn't expect to feel it," she teased.

His left arm closed in on her shoulder and his hand found her breast. "What did you expect to feel, Dearest?" he breathed onto her neck as his right hand felt it's way down her side to her thigh.

She arched her back and a low moan escaped her. "We're supposed to meet the king," she whispered.

"He can wait." Eric said as he slipped his right arm under her knee and pulled her right leg forward.

His fangs grazed down her neck as his tongue licked a trail after them. His hand skillfully explored the space between and when she cried out, he bit. She pressed against his hand with all her strength. "More?" he asked as he licked her pierced shoulder.

"More," she panted.

He lifted her up so she was on her knees and rocked her hips slightly. The added pressure on her clit made her gasp. And nearly collapse on her face. When he entered her, she fell into his rhythm easily. Between his gentle thrusts and the artful friction of his fingers, she wasn't going to last more than a few more seconds. His pace quickened. She began to tremble. His right arm came up and wrapped around her chest. Moments later he fell onto the bed and pulled her around on top of him.

"I knew I was missing something by not being around when you wake up," she said weakly. "How about we get this other business out of the way and then come back here and make love until one of us collapses."

Eric laughed softly. "I think we both know who will win that competition my lover."

"Does that mean don't even want to let me try?" she asked, pushing her bottom lip out in a feigned pout.

"I look forward to nothing more." he said and lifted his head and playfully caught her lip in his mouth. "Except perhaps waking to find you in my bed more often. Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes, but not as good a time as I expect you to provide tonight. Come here you," she said and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in to kiss him, but he dodged and lifted her off the bed. She squealed and laughed.

"Get dressed," he said as he stood her on the floor. "Let's have this over with."

When they stepped into the hall, they were met by Pam, Giorgio and Oliver. The four weres who had shadowed Sookie all day had been joined by two more.

"Why Sookie, you're positively glowing," Pam said with an impish grin.

"Love the outfit, Pam," Sookie said. "Is it new?"

"Ladies," Eric said and motioned toward the elevator.

"Good evening Sheriff Northman," Giorgio said, and with a quick nod in Sookie's direction, he added, "Lady Northman. If you'll follow me, we'll join the others in the crypt."

They crowded into the elevator and Giorgio push the button for the twenty-sixth floor. The street level was the twenty-fifth floor, so the crypt was in the basement.

Sookie had expected something even more like a gothic movie dungeon than the rest of The Oubilette, but when the elevator door opened they could have been in any office building in the country. A long hallway with painted white walls and pastoral paintings hanging every ten feet or so. They passed several offices with names and titles on the doors. Sookie noticed one door plaque which read, James Terrance, Chief of Security.

There was James, standing a few yards past his office, with Felipe, Vivienne's mate Andrew Hawkins and her brother David Bloodstone. There was a very brief round of greetings as the two groups came together in front of a door bearing a sign which simply said, The Crypt.

Giorgio spoke directly to Sookie. She was the star of this show. The others were merely gawkers. "If you would please step this way, Lady Northman, so you can see the prisoner before entering the interview room. This way his appearance will not be as shocking to you. You must understand he has been subjected to three days of strenuous questioning."

Sookie reached behind her, grabbed each of Eric's hands in hers, forcing him to follow right on her heels as they walked into a long narrow room running parallel to the interview room. The wall separating them was heavy glass.

"One-way glass," Giorgio told her.

The prisoner was sitting in a chair at the head of a long table. There was no other furniture. There were six vampire guards lined up along the wall behind him.

Sookie kept her grip on Eric's hands as she looked through the thick one-way glass, into the interview room. Though he had been cleaned up and was fully clothed, including gloves, he had clearly been very severely beaten. Every inch of his exposed skin was a dreadful array of purples, greens, reds and blues. Many of the bruises surrounded wounds of various types. Cuts, punctures and tears covered his face and neck. A jagged rip along his jaw line had been grotesquely sewn shut with some sort of twine. His legs and torso were chained to a chair, which was in turn bolted to the floor. His hands were in manacles, attached to the table. Patches of his hair and scalp were missing.

Eric could feel her anxiety growing as she stared at the man. He held her hands tight in his fingers and stroked the tops of her hands with his thumbs in an effort to calm her. He leaned to her ear. "I'm here, Dearest," he whispered, and he kissed her ear.

Sookie tried to hear the man from where she stood, but she was only picking up garbled bits and pieces, nothing she could make out. "Did someone bring the picture?" she asked aloud to whomever might have the answer.

"I have it here," Andrew said, and he offered it to Sookie. She didn't take it.

"When we go inside, put the picture on the table in front of him," Sookie said flatly. "I'll need him to be thinking about her. He won't be able to help thinking about her when he sees her picture." Sookie forced herself to breathe evenly, heavily but evenly.

"Are you ready?" Giorgio asked.

"Yes."

Giorgio opened the door and the entire party filed into the room. The six vampire guards who had been against the wall, now closed in around the prisoner, making him visible only from the front. Sookie stopped at the opposite end of the table from the prisoner and Oliver and the six weres formed a tight circle around her and Eric. James, David, Andrew, Felipe and Pam positioned themselves along the sides of the table. The room was silent.

The garbled flashes from the man began to smooth somewhat. Sookie had never seen a mind like his. His thoughts reminded her of thousands upon thousands of paperclips strewn across a floor with occasional haphazard heaps just lying about in no particular order. He was completely insane.

"His name is Gage Gordon."

That got his attention. Though his eyes were both swollen almost completely shut, still they seemed to squint to stare at Sookie. As he focused, the floor of his mind seemed to come alive as the paperclips began to uncurl slightly.

Andrew placed the picture of Vivienne on the table, between Gage Gordon's manacled hands. Gordon smiled without opening his mouth when he saw it and he made a hideous guttural noise, somewhere between laughing and vomiting. Andrew bared his fangs and drew back his fist.

"She was at a car wash," Sookie said. Andrew's interest in Gordon vanished. Sookie had everyone's undivided attention.

Gordon was realizing what Sookie was doing. He stared up at her in wonder. He was more fascinated than anyone in the room and unlike most humans who encountered her disability, he wasn't the least bit afraid of her. He visibly relaxed as he watched Sookie's face intently, captivated by her tiniest twitch or eye movement.

How odd, she thought. He knows what I'm doing and he knows he'll die as soon as I get what I'm here for, but he's so fascinated that he's opening up for me. The paperclips slowly began to straighten. Not all at once, more like tipping dominoes in slow motion. Sookie took a step onto the paperclip strewn floor.

"He has a big cape, like a Dracula cape. The inner lining is silver netting and when you pull the strings in the corners it draws up into a kind of sack.

Vivienne wasn't paying attention to him. She was running late and sunrise was coming soon. She thought he was just another fangbanger. He was holding his head to one side, so she would think he was offering himself to her."

Sookie leaned forward and tilted her head as if trying to get a better view.

"Where is she?" Sookie asked him and she got her answer in pictures.

"She's underground. A large room he dug out himself. It's under something. Not a house, but a building of some sort. He takes them all there, dozens of them."

Several paperclips straightened and laid in a row on the floor in front of her. Gordon's crooked smile and squinted stare never left her.

"They died too fast," Sookie said with a tremor in her voice. She glanced at Felipe. "That's why he changed to vampires. The humans died too fast."

Several more paperclips sprung open and threw themselves at her feet. She hopped backward to avoid the little metal sticks no one else could see.

Eric moved his right hand, still holding hers, around to just above her stomach. Sookie tightened her grip.

The dominoes were falling and straightening faster now. A young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Her feet were tied to the floor and Gordon was skinning her legs.

Sookie gasped loudly and stepped back into Eric. The paperclips kept opening.

Another woman, no, it was a young man with long chestnut hair was against a wall. He was being held in place by dozens of nails and his eyes were dangling on his cheeks.

"He killed them all," Sookie whimpered.

Sookie felt a scream rising in her throat and Eric felt her sudden panic. When she saw the little girl laying in a pool of blood like a rag doll tossed into a spilled paint pot, she screamed, "Nooooooooo!" and drove herself into Eric.

Gordon was cackling now, a sickening, maniacal sound. Paperclips were wildly popping open all around her, faster and faster. Men, women, children, an old woman with her wrinkled skin pulled tight with fish hooks.

"Noooooooooooooo!" she shrieked. She turned and looked as though she was trying to climb Eric's body.

Eric grabbed her up and went for the door.

"Wait!" Felipe and Andrew shouted in unison.

Someone hit Gordon and he just laughed louder.

"She can't do it! Can't you see that?" Eric shouted back.

"Tell them what you saw sexy lady," Gordon hissed.

Everyone moved at once. Eric dove, fangs bared, for Gordon. He was holding Sookie around her waist, behind him with his right arm and reaching for Gordon's throat with his left. "Take her!" Eric screamed to Oliver, who was at his side.

It took the combined efforts of all six of the vampire guards, Andrew and David to keep Eric off Gordon who was still sniggering rabidly.

"Eric, wait!" Felipe bellowed. "We still don't know Vivienne's location."

Eric would have no part of it. He struggled violently against those holding him and managed to reach Gordon's left hand. Eric gripped Gordon's hand, crushing it in his fist. Then he yanked up against the manacle and ripped Gordon's hand off.

The shriek that came from Sookie next was terrifying. Eric dropped the dismembered hand and snatched her back from Oliver. She had to be removed from the room. "We're leaving, Dearest," he whispered to her in a comforting tone.

Eric glared murderously back at Gordon. Someone was wrapping his wrist to stop the bleeding. Someone else was unchaining him so he could be taken back to wherever he was being kept.

Paperclips, paperclips. Sookie screamed Eric's name as Oliver opened the door. That was the last coherent sound she made.

She was surrounded by paperclips, fully open and poking at her flesh from all directions. She tried desperately to knock them away, but they kept coming, more and more, always faster and so vivid she could feel the blood spraying her and soaking into her skin. She screamed and screamed, but still they came.

Sookie's screams were deafening. They filled the hallways, frightening the tourists and causing at least two dozen people to call nine-one-one. She was thrashing wildly in Eric's arms as he ran to get her back to their room. He wasn't sure what would come next, but he needed to start from there, where Sookie could be made more comfortable.

When they got to the room, Oliver opened the door, Eric carried Sookie in and Pam and Giorgio followed.

Eric sat on the sofa and held Sookie in his lap as she fought fiercely against him, still screaming relentlessly. He didn't hold her tightly enough to restrain her completely, just enough to prevent her from injuring herself as she thrashed. As a result he took many blows from her himself. He ignored them.

She had the expression of a woman completely terrified of … something. Her screams were incoherent for the most part. When she did manage a discernable word, it was "No." Otherwise it was a series of high-pitched shrieks and guttural sounds.

"Giorgio, if you've not called a physician yet, do it now. Pam, I want Dr. Ludwig here as well," Eric said as clearly and calmly as he could.

"Eric, I don't think -" Pam started.

Eric glared at her. "I don't need you to think, Pam. I need you to get Dr. Ludwig here as soon as possible. I don't care how you do it, and I don't care if she wants to come. I just want her here. Do it. And find Amelia and get her in here."

"Yes, Eric." Pam left.

Eric got up and moved to the bedroom with Sookie. He moved the pillows from her side of the bed and sat down with his back to the headboard and Sookie in his lap. Belladonna and Heller stood silently at the foot of the bed awaiting instructions.

"Heller, bring the coffee table from the sitting room and put it here by the bed. Then get me one of my T-shirts. Belladonna, I'll need all the towels and washcloths. Fill the ice bucket and bring it along with some cool water."

Eric lowered his head and spoke softly to Sookie. "It's all right, Dearest. You are safe and loved. You will be well." She seemed to calm for a few seconds and he kissed her forehead. But the feral look never left her eyes and when she began flailing her arms again, she whacked him right in the face.

He didn't flinch. "Oliver," he said quietly, as he caught Sookie's feet and removed her sandals. "I need you to go into the other room and arrange for nurses. I feel certain the doctors will recommend restraints, but I will not consent to this, so we will need enough strong nurses to be able to control her and not allow her to injure herself. Get with Giorgio to see how well they get along with weres here. Perhaps they will have nurses. Or check with your weres, perhaps they have relatives who are nurses who could be brought here.

And Oliver, when Amelia gets here, explain the situation to her, and impress upon her that when she comes into this room she must not to react with her usual enthusiasm. She is to remain calm and soft spoken. When you feel she can accomplish this, let her in."

Eric carefully maneuvered Sookie into a position so he could remove her earrings. When he leaned over to put them on the bedside table, she bit his arm. "Are you trying to draw blood, Dearest? Do you think it would help?" She didn't answer. He considered giving her blood, but decided to wait to consult with a doctor. "Wet a cloth with cool water and give it to me," he said to Belladonna.

Eric took the cloth and began slowly stroking Sookie's face with it. Belladonna and Heller stood at the foot of the bed. Eric did not dismiss them. When he spoke again to Sookie, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you remember the stationary in our home in Shreveport, my love? The symbol in the corner, the three interlocking triangles, that is called Odin's Triangle or the Walknot. It is also known as the knot of the slain. It was our tradition to place the symbol near the body of a fallen warrior for his journey to Valhalla. In this way, the king of the gods, Odin, the god of war and poetry would recognize the warrior as a hero of his people and accept him into the Castle of the Slain. -"

Felipe, Giorgio and a man Eric assumed to be a doctor came in the room. Sookie had slowed down a bit, but Eric believed it to be only out of exhaustion, not any improvement in her condition.

"We'll continue the story later, Dearest." He said into her ear.

"Eric, this is Dr. Grey," Felipe said. "He is both a general practitioner and psychiatrist. He also does private research into the healing effects of vampire blood on humans."

"Mr. de Castro has given me an overview of what happened this evening, Mr. Northman. I've come to do an initial exam before Mrs. Northman is transported to my clinic for observation," Dr. Grey said.

Eric replied at once. "My lady is not leaving this room, Dr. Grey. Please proceed with your examination."

"Mr. Northman, I -" the doctor started.

"I was making a statement, Dr. Grey, not inviting an argument. Lady Northman will not leave this room until I take her home."

"I see. Very well then," Dr. Grey said.

With the combined efforts of Eric, Belladonna and Heller holding Sookie as still as possible, Dr. Grey gave Sookie a basic exam. Vital signs, reflexes, he looked in her eyes, ears and throat, listened to her heart and lungs. He asked her questions and got no response. He asked questions of Eric and did not look happy with the answers.

"Mr. Northman, based on descriptions of events from earlier this evening, combined with my examination and your answers to my questions, I believe it is most likely that your wife has suffered what is commonly called a psychotic break."

Eric did not react. He stared blankly at the doctor.

"The likely cause was the combination of her recent experience with having been tortured, combined with confronting a known torturer who is known to have killed his victims. At this time there is no way of knowing the duration of her condition. Most breaks of this kind are of relatively short duration.

And by short I mean less than one month. In these short cases, the patient usually makes a full recovery and is able to resume their normal life. In instances where the condition sustains for longer than one month, it becomes less and less likely the patient will ever fully recover. In those cases, the usual recommendation is for the patient to be institutionalized."

Eric's blank expression transformed instantly. His eyes seethed at Dr. Grey, but his voice remained steady and soothing as he patted Sookie's head. "You will not use that word again in this room, Dr. Grey. Can you recommend something for my lady's immediate relief?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "I'll give her shots of ziprasidone and valium. I understand that you have private nurses coming shortly. I'll leave instructions for them and I'll check with you again tomorrow evening. I'll leave my numbers in case there is an emergency or someone needs to reach me."

The doctor gave Sookie two shots and Eric asked everyone in the room to leave. When they had all gone, he removed her clothes, all but her panties and put the T-shirt Heller had brought him, onto her. Then he gathered her back up snugly in his arms and took up stroking her hair again.

"Now, where were we, my love? Ah, yes, king of the gods. Like any great and powerful king, Odin had a throne. His was called Hildskjalf and when he sat upon it, he could see all things on earth and in the realm of the gods …"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oliver knocked once then quietly opened the door and escorted Amelia into the brightly lit bedroom. Sookie was tucked into bed and appeared to be sleeping soundly. Eric was stretched out next to her, on top of the covers. He was absently twirling locks of her hair around his fingers.

"Oliver, bring Amelia a chair," Eric said. Oliver brought a chair from the other side of the room and sat it next to the bed.

Amelia silently sat down and looked at Sookie, then at Eric. Something is missing in his eyes, she thought. That twinkle that takes the edge off and makes him so charming despite how terrifying he is.

"Do you have nurses coming? We need at least a temporary schedule in place before sunrise." Eric looked expectantly at Oliver.

"Two have been engaged so far, Master. I am awaiting several calls to confirm others." Oliver told him.

"Very good. You may go."

Oliver bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"The doctor sedated her." Eric said to Amelia. "She finally fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"I'm sure the rest will help. We did so much running around today. That's probably all it is. She got too tired out and needs a good rest." Amelia smiled as brightly as she could. Eric smiled too, but his was more like a grimace.

"I wish that were true, but it isn't. Her mind has shut its self off from a reality that got too real for her. She got too stressed. I did this to her." Eric said sadly.

"Eric! I'm sure that's not true. You would never hurt Sookie. Everyone knows that. It's ridiculous even to think about." Amelia said, trying to be comforting. She was failing miserably.

"My jealousy and pride caused this. I wanted to show everyone how much I value her. What lengths I would go to, to keep the tiger from her. That I would protect her at all cost. But I failed. I surrounded her with protection, but not the kind she needed from me. I protected her from physical threats which did not exist. I held her hand and escorted her to the mind which would destroy her, because I had brought her there defenseless.

And as penance, I am left with my beloved sleeping beauty. Whose waking hours are now so haunted she must be drugged into escaping them. Min vackra älskare, who teaches me to mourn though she yet lives." Eric brushed the backs of his fingers down Sookie's cheek and smiled, but his eyes were swollen and filled with pain.

"Eric," Amelia pleaded. She was almost in tears herself. She had never really been on close terms with Eric. She felt that he tolerated her at best, and only because she lived with Sookie. She certainly didn't feel comfortable with being his confessor. But how could she not listen to him? He was so pitiful in his current state.

"Eric you couldn't have known what would happen." Amelia reached out to him, but he flinched away.

"I should have known!" he almost shouted. "She was being asked to enter the MIND of a madman, not wrestle him. And what did I do? I gave her body guards." Eric laughed a humorless laugh. "Idiot. Her body was never in danger." He got up and began pacing around the room.

"Tell me what the two of you did today. Leave out nothing." he asked without looking up from the floor in front of him as he paced.

"Well, I think it was about eleven or so when Sookie woke up. I would have gone in to wake her, I was so excited to get going, but Belladonna kept saying no."

"Belladonna is a good and loyal servant," he said softly.

"And Cathy was here", Amelia continued. "And she gave us several choices of things to do. We decided to have something to eat then go to some casinos and play slots. -"

"No blackjack or roulette?" he asked.

"No. Sookie didn't want to play any of those. She said she didn't know how to play the tables. That she would wait and see if you took her to the casino to show her how to play." When Eric had no discernable comment, Amelia continued. "Sookie decided she'd like to do the Music Fantasy over at the Palms, so Cathy booked us in for four-thirty. So we only went to three casinos before it was time to go to the Palms.

I won a twenty-five hundred dollar jackpot at the Stratosphere! It was very exciting."

"I am sure it was." That dismal laugh again. "Did Sookie win?"

"I think she about broke even, but she had a really good time. She was all smiles all afternoon."

"I am happy to hear it. Explain this Music Fantasy to me."

Amelia excitedly told him all about her experience at the Palms. Of course she and Sookie had been in separate studios and Sookie was already finished by the time Amelia got through, but she was sure Sookie had a great time. It was entirely too much fun. Sookie would have had to have enjoyed herself.

"What did she record?" Eric asked quietly

"I don't know which one she finally decided on, but right before we started she told me she was trying to decide between Just Like Jesse James and Smooth Operator. And then of course she recorded her half of our duet. She chose that song. Stumblin' In by Suzi Quatro and Chris Norman."

"Smooth Operator?" Eric chuckled to himself and smiled the first genuine looking smile Amelia had seen from him. "She was thinking of me?"

"I believe she was," Amelia said tentatively. She wasn't sure if he would be insulted by the song selection, but he seemed at least a little amused. "She thinks about you all the time. She's very much in love with you Eric."

"She thinks me arrogant," he said with a grin.

"You are arrogant." Amelia said plainly. He was a big boy, he could take it.

He laughed out loud at that. "Indeed," he agreed shamelessly. "I am not familiar with the other song. About the train robber Jesse James? I am not a thief. Who was she thinking of with that selection?"

"Oh, that was for you too," Amelia offered brightly. "The song is by Cher and it's kind of a challenge. A woman is standing up to a man who thinks he's really something, umm, arrogant." Amelia decided it would be easier to just sing a couple of lines.

"~~ so if you're so tough ~~ come on and prove it ~~ your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it ~~ tonight you're gonna go down in flames ~~ just like Jesse James ~~"

"She actually issued me a challenge tonight. Before the incident. Perhaps this song was her choice," he said wistfully.

"Our duet sounds great! Do you want to hear it?"

"You have it?" he asked.

Amelia jumped up and headed to the door. "It won't take me a minute. I'll be right back." She didn't give him time to object.

Oliver stuck his head in the open door and Eric said to him, "Lady Northman made a recording at the Palms today. At something called Music Fantasy. Find it and bring it to me."

"Yes, Master," Oliver replied and ducked back out the door.

Eric sat down on the bed beside Sookie. "Tell me how to help you, Dearest," he whispered.

As promised, Amelia was back in about a minute with the CD. She went directly to the CD player built into the wall by the dresser. Same as in her room. Eric didn't get up from the bed or speak to Amelia. He was focused on Sookie. As if she might wake up under the sheer force of his will.

The music started and Amelia thought she saw his spine stiffen to brace himself for what was coming.

The opening bars of the song were sung together and sounded pretty good, if she did think so herself, Amelia thought proudly. Amelia had been left to make the decision on which of them would end up singing which part and she had decided to sing the Chris Norman part herself and use Sookie's recorded voice for the Suzi Quatro part. One part was no bigger than the other, but since Sookie had a partner it seemed only fair that she have the girl part on the final recording.

~~~~Our love is alive, and so we begin~~~~~~~~Foolishly laying our hearts on the table~~~~~~~~Stumblin' in~~~~

Eric's eyes closed and he dropped his head.

When Sookie's first solo line played, he collapsed where he sat. One arm on either side of Sookie and his face buried in her chest. Amelia watched as his long fingers entwined themselves in Sookie's hair.

~~~~I'm falling for you, whatever you do~~~~~~~~'Cos baby you've shown me so many things that I never knew~~~~

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Amelia cried. Of all the things Amelia had ever imagined Eric capable of, the sight before her now had never made the list.

"NO!" he croaked and held up his left hand briefly, then returned it to Sookie.

He was mumbling something into Sookie's chest, but Amelia couldn't make out what it was and she didn't want to satisfy her curiosity by invading his space. So she just stood there nervously, she felt like she should be doing something, but she had no clue what that something should be.

When the song ended Eric pulled himself upright and wiped his face on a washcloth from the table by the bed. Amelia was behind him so she couldn't be sure, but she suspected he had been crying.

When she walked around to face him her suspicion was confirmed by the stain on Sookie's blanket. "Is there anything I can do Eric? Anything you need?"

"I need Sookie to recover. Do you have a spell?" He glanced up at Amelia, but there was little hope in his eyes.

"Nothing I would dare risk trying. Especially since I don't really know what happened. In her head, I mean. I don't see how anyone can help her without knowing what the problem is. I'm afraid she'll have to work this out on her own and we'll just have to wait for her."

Eric covered his face with his hands. "She is frightened. Before the drugs made her rest, she was consumed with fear."

"Amelia," he looked up and said. "I need to make some calls. Will you sit with her?"

"Of course," Amelia said and Eric got up and went into the sitting room.

He went to the window and stared out over the lights of the strip. "Belladonna, try to sleep. My lady will need you well rested tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," Belladonna said softly and she disappeared into her room.

Eric flipped open his cell phone and checked his messages. Some people thought they had emergencies, but nothing that couldn't be put off for now. He dialed a number on speed dial.

"Bobby, I need a contractor to install an HVAC system in my sleep chamber. It will require human air quality. - As soon as possible. Work should begin immediately. - Don't bother me with permits Bobby. Get it done. - You will coordinate with Pam on this project. I do not want to hear from you until it is finished. - And Bobby, I expect to hear from you soon." He hung up and dialed Pam.

"Did you speak to her? - But she's coming? - I will arrange to have her met at the airport tomorrow and for a room for her. - Why aren't you back here? Where are you?"

Eric was concentrating on Pam's every word. His eyes had temporarily switched to plan of attack mode. You could almost see ideas being accepted and rejected as they crossed his mind as he decided how to best use the information he was being given.

"And you are doing this alone? - I will send Oliver to join you. - Yes. You need help. But be discreet. And keep it sealed tight. Do not let anyone catch you with it. - I will send the weres with Oliver. I know at least two of them are trackers. And Pam. Excellent work. I sometimes overlook your ability to know which details are important. Thank you."

Again he dialed. "Are you still in the Oubliette? - So it's ready? - Good. Get back up here, I need you to do something else. I will send Heller to the Palms." He snapped the phone closed. So many balls in the air.

"Heller."

Heller stepped nearer and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Go to the concierge desk in the lobby and tell them I sent you. They will have a car take you to the Palms hotel. The car will wait for you, so it can bring you back immediately. Go inside and locate the recording studio. You are to pick up a package containing a recording Lady Northman made there this afternoon. Bring it back to me."

"Right away, Master," Heller responded immediately and he left.

Eric picked up the room phone and connected to the concierge desk. "This is Eric Northman. I am sending my valet to you. He will require a car to take him to the Palms and wait for him to return. - Very good."

He returned to his cell phone and called Bobby again. "There has been a change in plans. Do not bother Pam with the construction project. She is busy with something else and cannot be distracted. If you need something call me. - Have you found a contractor? - I did not ask the time, Bobby. This is an urgent project. I need that room modified immediately. I do not have time to accommodate your sense of telephone etiquette. - Get it done, Bobby. Call me before sunrise with an update."

As if on cue, Oliver entered the room.

"Oliver, Do you have the information for the nurses written down someplace?" Eric asked immediately.

"Yes, Sheriff, here," and he walked to the end table holding the room phone, opened the drawer and removed a writing tablet. He handed the tablet to Eric. "I have written a three day schedule to start with. The names of the two agencies I booked with are listed. If you should decide you are unhappy with the services of either, the other assures me they will be able to compensate for the shortfall."

"So these are exclusively human nurses?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"And you inquired about using weres?" Eric was locked on Oliver's face.

"Yes, Sheriff. As you requested. Unhappily, the vampires of Nevada do not enjoy a tenable relationship with their Were neighbors," Oliver said disappointedly. To his surprise, Eric was not disappointed.

"Excellent. Then we may not be too far behind them. This may actually work," Eric said, verging on excitement. "Oliver. How many of the weres with us are trackers?"

"Three, I believe and a forth is a promising trainee," Oliver answered.

"Get them and walk to one of the other hotels near here, then take a taxi to meet Pam at Sahara and Bruce. Do not take a car from here. Have the taxi leave you there and after it has left, Pam will pick you up in a rental car," Eric ordered.

"Of course, Sheriff. Sahara and Bruce. May I ask why we're meeting Pam?" Oliver inquired.

"You're meeting her at a car wash. She has the hand. Now go."

Oliver's face twisted into a wide smile of admiration of Pam.

"And Oliver, if the weres balk at this task, explain to them that we were brought here for Lady Northman to provide a service which she may now, never be able to provide. King Felipe will not be happy, and there is no knowing what sort of compensation the others may ask for this failure. At a minimum I feel we will not be permitted to leave and Lady Northman may be threatened. They are in her service and her survival may depend on their ability to complete the task which was asked of her. Lady Northman is depending on you Oliver. As am I."

Oliver bowed low. "You may assure my Mistress of my deepest devotion and most exhaustive efforts." And Oliver was gone.

Eric stood alone and stared out at the city. "Pam loves me and Oliver loves you Dearest. If Vivienne is out there, they will find her."

He walked toward the bedroom, but was interrupted by the timid knock at the door. He opened it to find Giorgio looking up at him.

Giorgio smiled and said, "I've come to inquire after Lady Northman. Is her condition improved? Is she speaking?"

"At present, no," Eric answered flatly.

"I see. I have messages from His Majesty as well," Giorgio stated.

Eric let go of the door, leaving Giorgio to catch it, and walked back across the sitting room to the window. Eric did not sit, but he half-heartedly waved at the sofa to indicate Giorgio was free to sit if he chose.

"His Majesty wishes me to offer you any assistance you require and extend his regrets over Lady Northman's illness," Giorgio began.

Eric did not respond.

"And his disappointment that she will apparently be unable to retrieve the needed information from Mr. Gordon," Giorgio continued.

Still nothing.

"His Majesty wishes me to invite you for an audience with him tomorrow night at seven-thirty, in his personal apartment."

There it was. "I would, of course, be happy to meet with his Majesty," Eric said with no expression.

"The invitation extends to Lady Northman as well. If she is able."

"If she is able," Eric repeated. "I am sure she will be pleased to join us."

"Then if you require nothing of me, I shall return to my king."

"And I to my lady," Eric said. "You may show yourself out."

Eric again headed toward the bedroom, but he did not enter until he heard the suite door lock.

"How is she?" Eric asked upon entering the room. He was carrying the tablet containing the nursing information. Eric noticed it also had several pages of written instructions left by the doctor.

"She's moved around a little, but not much. She hasn't opened her eyes or said anything," Amelia said softly. "Do you have a nurse coming, or should I be here in the morning?"

"You are most welcome at any time, Amelia. Sookie is very fond of you. I am sure she would appreciate your presence. But yes, Oliver has scheduled a rotation of nurses beginning at five this morning. And Belladonna will be here," Eric said in a friendly tone.

"Well, I'll probably wander in and out then," Amelia smiled.

"And another bit of news. I have sent Pam to run some errands for me. She will likely not return before nearly sunrise. But please do not consider yourself confined to quarters. Your courtesy marker is still at your disposal and any entertainment available at this hotel can be put on your room. Do not be shy of taking advantage," Eric told her with a slight, but pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Eric. That's very kind," Amelia said.

"Not at all," he said as he lay down on top of the covers next to Sookie. "Would you mind starting your duet again, on your way out?"

She was being dismissed. Amelia pushed play on the CD player and left the suite.

Pan sat in a darkened Honda Pilot across town, acutely aware of everything around her. Most of all, the man washing his car in the third stall. She sat across the street from the car wash and waited. She already had all the proof she needed that this was the right spot. Eric was sending Oliver and some were trackers, but they would have to get out of the Oubliette undetected first.

She didn't have to wait too long before she saw the five men get out of the taxi. Oliver wasn't a small man, but he wasn't enormous either. Not quite six feet tall, but very thin, almost to the point of appearing unhealthy. But the weres were huge. Particularly the leader. It was like watching clowns get out of a tiny car at the circus. She almost laughed.

Pam waited for the taxi to leave before getting out of the mini van. When she got to the street, she began waving at Oliver and the weres. "Excuse me! Hey guys!" she called to them as she looked both ways and walked across the street. "My car has just died across the street there." She pointed into the alley across the street. "And I was wondering if any of you would mind terribly coming over to take a look at it for me?"

The man washing his car looked up, but he could see that one of the men who had just gotten out of that taxi were likely gonna offer her help, so he went back to rubbing his front bumper.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" the largest were asked.

If nothing else, at least they're quick on the uptake, Pam thought. "I really don't know," she said, taking on a more flirtatious tone. She had seen the man washing his car look up and no matter the seriousness of her current situation, Pam couldn't resist making the man wish he had answered her call. "I was driving along and BAM, it just turned its self off and I can't manage to get it turned on again. So here I am, helpless in the dark and in need of a man."

Oliver was about to come unglued. He didn't approve of wasting time like this. "Perhaps if you show us your car, we could help you get it started?" he offered her with a stern look.

"That would be very kind of you. It's right over here." Pam started back across the street and the five men followed her. When they were out of earshot of the man, she continued.

"Sookie said Vivienne was taken from a carwash, so I left earlier and rented this car. I got a phone book and a map and started looking for carwashes. King Felipe, or the husband or brother or someone has search dogs out looking. I saw a team here just a little while ago," Pam informed them.

The weres scoffed and chuckled. "Dogs," one of them said.

Oliver looked confused. "If the search party has already come and gone, then why are you still here."

One of the weres opened the hood on the rental car and they all formed a circle around the car. A couple of the guys pulled pen lights from their pockets and began shining them around the engine.

"Because this is the place," Pam smiled knowingly. "The dogs missed it." She looked at the weres. "But you won't. One of the dog handlers was a shifter. I think he must have been someone who hasn't come out to his co-workers. The team had three dogs. The shifter's dog hit on something in the grass past the far corner, but when he called the others over, the dogs just wandered around missing whatever it was that caught the first dog's attention. So the human leader told them to load up to go to the next place.

Then the shifter looked directly at me! Of course he could smell me, I'm sure. And he would have no reason to believe that any vampire out here following them around was anyone except someone sent by King Felipe. That has to be what he assumed, because he stared in my direction and pointed directly down to the ground.

As soon as they left, I went over there and found a link of silver chain. Sookie said his cape was lined with silver netting."

"Anyone could lose a link of silver, Pam," Oliver said.

"Yes," she countered. "But the first dog hit on that spot and so did the shifter, but he couldn't say so without revealing himself. And he knew I was here and he pointed to the ground there. I don't think he even knew about the silver. It wasn't uncovered when I got over there. They hit on the spot."

She looked around at the weres. If that man ever finishes washing his car, your friends here will be able to give their opinions. I suppose I should know your names now that we're not pretending you're just the hired help."

"I am Aaron. Leader of our pack tracking team," said the biggest one. "This is my brother Charlie and our friend Corey. They are also trackers. The youngest here is Kyle. He has a very good nose and is training to join the team.

You have the hand the Sheriff tore from the man we're tracking?"

"Yes," she said. "In a freezer bag in the car."

Pam climbed into the car and Aaron called out for her to try and crank it. The man across the street was putting things away in his stall. Pam turned the key and of course the car started right away.

Pam thanked everyone for their help and there were warnings for her to be careful out by herself at night. And as the man across the street left in his newly cleaned car, five men headed back across. Pam gave the clean car a count of twenty to get away, then she drove across and parked in the stall closest to the place she had found the silver link.

She climbed back out of the car and quietly announced, "The bag is on the console."

The four weres got into the car and closed the doors. Just a few seconds later, they were back out again and hovering over the small patch of grass with the silver link.

"You were right. The scent is here," Aaron said. Then he looked at Pam and asked, "The dog who hit here. He was the biggest of the three? The tallest?"

"Yes," she answered.

"That's why he hit and the others didn't. The warmth and dry air during the day will make scents rise, then as the temperature comes down in the evening, the scent will come down too. Tonight didn't cool too much or very quickly. Scents in the air haven't all settled to the ground yet. Even now, many scents are above ground that will settle to ground before morning. Only the tallest dog had a nose high enough to catch the scent. And of course the shifter could smell it because he was standing.

The former owner of the hand and a female vampire, who was not you, were in this spot, maybe a week ago. They went north when they left here."

"That's it," Pam said. "That's what we need to follow. The two of them together. At the end of that trail should be Vivienne."

Eric held his hand on Sookie's stomach and felt the rise and fall of her breathing. He tried to remember what it felt like to breathe, but couldn't. He sucked in air, then pushed it out of his body. His muscles could perform the act, but it felt strange and unnatural to him.

He reached over and grabbed the room phone. He called the concierge desk and made arrangements for a car to pick up Dr. Ludwig from the airport in the morning. He also arranged for her to have a room on the same floor as the rest of their party and for her to be given a key to his suite as well as her own room.

"And one more thing," he said into the phone before hanging up. "Have someone bring up my travel casket. - No. I will not be checking out."

Eric hung up the phone and looked down at Sookie. He picked up her hand and held her palm to his lips. "You will be well, my love. I promise you. I must get you home first, where I can keep you safe. Then we will think of something to bring you back to me."

Eric looked up when Heller came into the room. "You have the CD?" Eric asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Put it in the player."

Heller opened the package, removed the CD and put it in the player, but before he pushed play he turned to Eric. "There is a message for you," and he handed Eric the small envelope addressed simply Eric. Inside, the card said …

For my cherished consort

whose companionship I covet

and comforts I crave

S

Eric stared at the card for what seemed to Heller to be a very long time for such a small card. Then Eric held Sookie's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. "Push play," he instructed quietly.

He wasn't expecting what he heard. The snare drum and heavy breathing opening of Insatiable, by Darren Hayes came through the system. It was too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear listening to it.

Little over one minute in, he bellowed, "Turn it OFF!" And the moment Heller pushed stop, Eric screamed for him to get out of the room and close the door.

He pulled Sookie out of the covers and held her against his chest. His body curled around her like a cocoon. He began to rock, not knowing if he intended the comforting movement to console Sookie or himself. The tension which had been building in him finally broke. He threw his head back and the anguished howl that left his throat brought people from three floors running to offer aid.

Heller propped the main door opened so he wouldn't have to keep opening and closing it as he assured one person after another everything was alright. "The Sheriff is ill tempered this evening," he told people. Better to instill fear in the neighbors, or make them think Eric was treating his help badly than for it to appear Eric was showing weakness.

People calmed and Heller was about to close the door when he saw Eric's travel casket being wheeled up the hall. Heller had the guy leave it in the middle of the sitting room. No way was he going to open the bedroom door without being summoned.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Eric emerged from the bedroom. "Get me a True Blood from the bar," he said, and he wandered over to the window.

Heller warmed a bottle and handed it to Eric. When Eric took it, but didn't drink, Heller asked, "Are you all right, my lord?"

Eric didn't respond to the question, but asked one of his own. "How long has that been there?"

"Only a few minutes. The bellboy who brought it up said you had requested it."

"Yes, I did," Eric said, paying no attention whatsoever to Heller. He was staring at the casket. "Take it into my dressing room. I will be sleeping there after sunrise, so I am out of the nurses way."

Heller nodded and pushed the casket into the other room.

Eric flipped open his cell phone and dialed Pam. When she answered, he simply said, "Update."

"Aaron is an amazing tracker, Eric. We're going to get her. Well, actually they're going to get her. Oliver and I will have to leave them shortly," Pam said.

"How do you know you are close?" Eric asked.

"We're in a neighborhood. It has to be his because his scent is everywhere and it was left at all different times, from three or four days ago to up to a month or more. All up and down the streets here. Apparently he walks a lot. The whole neighborhood is saturated with him. And Vivienne's scent is around here as well. Faint, but it's here. They've narrowed the area to about two square blocks."

"How do you know the scent is Vivienne's and why have no other searchers found this place?"

Pam told Eric about what she saw at the car wash and how Aaron had scented Gordon leaving the car wash with a female vampire. They were assuming that female was Vivienne.

"Excellent. Pam, I need you to sleep in your bed tonight. Make sure the weres know how to properly wrap her to prevent injury during transport. I will notify the store room Aaron will be picking up your casket later this morning. When they bring her in, they need to be as discreet as possible. They can put her into your casket, then bring her to my suite and hand her over to Heller or Belladonna. They will know what to do with her. I want her to wake here, so I am first to talk to her before her mate or brother realize she is here.

You have done well." Eric hung up and called Bobby.

"When do they start and when will they be finished? - Find out how much quicker they can finish if they work a double crew. I want the time cut to two days if at all possible, but they are not to cut any corners. It is imperative it be done well. I sill call you again after sunset. I will be expecting good news."

Belladonna came out of her bedroom just as Eric flipped his phone shut.

"Is the mistress improved, my lord?" she asked sweetly.

"She is unchanged, and resting. Call and order some food, some kind of buffet, for yourself and Heller, and the nurses who should be here shortly. And in case my lady wakes, have them send up a fruit basket. And six True Blood. It does not matter what type."

"Yes, Master," Belladonna said and she went to the room phone.

Eric closed the light tight panels, sat his still untouched bottle of True blood on the table, returned to the bedroom and took up his position on top of the covers, next to Sookie.

"The sun will be rising soon, my love," he said to her. His voice was velvet as he spoke to her. He could have lulled infants to sleep. "But do not fear. Everything is going very well. I am confident we will be released from our obligations here before sunrise tomorrow, and we will be free to leave.

Dr. Ludwig will be here tomorrow, so you will be tended by people familiar to you and you know you can trust.

And if you have still not found your way back to me, I have thought of something to help you." Eric laid his head on Sookie's shoulder and kissed her neck. "Trust that I am here, Dearest, I love you and I will never leave you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Marie was a fifty-five year old, heavy-set woman who had been a surgical nurse for over thirty years before retiring and going to work part time for Vegas Home Health. The supplement to her retirement income was good and she met a wide variety of people. But this was the first time she'd been hired by vampires.

At least it was the first time that she knew she was working for vampires. But here she was in a VIP suite at The Oubliette, vampire central in Las Vegas, hired to care for the human wife of some rich out of state vampire. This was the most exciting thing in Marie's life since her son moved out five years ago.

The other nurse working this morning was Tamitha, She was twenty-five and almost defied description, since she didn't stand out in any way. Quiet demeanor, dirty blonde hair, five foot four, pleasant enough but nothing remarkable, except maybe her laugh. When she laughed she sounded like the tinkling of fine wine glasses too close together on a tray.

After introducing herself and establishing that the three of them would be on a first name basis, Belladonna led the nurses into the bedroom. "This is Lady Northman."

"And what's her name?" Tamitha asked.

"Her name is Lady Northman," Belladonna answered. "If she wakes, you may call her that or Mistress if you prefer."

"Are you serious?" Marie asked with a disbelieving expression.

"Only Lady Northman's closest friends call her by her first name in the Sheriff's presence. He insists she be treated with the formality and respect due her station," Belladonna explained.

"And what exactly is her station?" Marie inquired further.

"She is the wife of the vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, Mistress of Area Five and the master's chosen mate."

"He has more than one wife?" Tamitha asked in a shocked tone.

Belladonna laughed softly. "No. To be his chosen wife simply means he didn't marry her for social or political convenience. He chose her because she is his heart's desire. It's a pretty big deal in vampire society."

"I see," Marie said, staring at Sookie in wonder.

"Wow," Tamitha added.

"And will we meet the Sheriff?" Marie asked, trying to contain her excitement at the prospect.

"Doubtful, unless you're still here after sunset," Belladonna answered. "Now, Dr. Grey's instructions and the medications he left are there, on the dresser. We have also gotten some supplies, so you can start an IV for fluids and to make giving her medication easier.

The master has asked that we not medicate Lady Northman unless she appears to be in distress or if she becomes a danger to herself. Her doctor will be here later today. Until then, we'll use Dr. Gray's instructions as a guide. Exceptions to this are that Lady Northman is not to be taken out of this suite unless there is an immediate threat to her life, and under no circumstances is she to be restrained in any way, other than being held. And if she needs to be held, she must not be injured in any way.

The top drawer in the dresser contains panties and the master's T-shirts. If she needs to be redressed, use those."

Tamitha looked confused. "Huh?"

"The smell," Marie said. "If she wakes up at all, he wants her surrounded with something familiar."

"Exactly," Belladonna said with a smile of respect.

Maria was impressed. "This Sheriff is either very clever or very much in love."

"He's both," Belladonna responded. "He asks that you remain in the suite during your shift, so you are available to Lady Northman at all times. If you need anything to help you do your job, you can either tell me and I'll try to get it for you or you can call the concierge desk and tell them what you need.

You are free to call room service for anything you want to eat or drink. And the last thing is the dressing rooms are locked. If you feel you need anything from there, please let me know and I'll see if I can get what you need.

Well, I guess that's about it, unless you have any questions. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you. I think we're good right now," Marie said cheerfully. "Tamitha, let's get that IV line started, so we have that out of the way when we need it."

The morning passed with nothing more interesting than Amelia fluttering through twice, in between trips to the casino upstairs. She sat on the edge of the bed and tell Sookie all about what games she had won or lost and how she followed a good looking young man into a Baccarat room, but she couldn't figure out how the game was played, so she couldn't justify being in there.

Belladonna was about to call down to have someone come pick up the lunch cart when there was a knock at the door. Tamitha was closest and said, "Oh, I'll get it." and she ambled over and opened the door.

The hallway was crowded with four huge and exhausted men escorting a casket. Tamitha drew in a deep breath and almost let loose with a scream, but Belladonna reached out and put a finger over her mouth. "It's all right, Tamitha. I was expecting them." She stepped backward, pulling Tamitha with her so they were out of the way.

"Bring it this way, quickly," Belladonna said. And she dug a key out of her pocket. "Tamitha, Marie, please help yourselves to a soda or some juice from the fridge at the bar. This won't take but a minute."

The four weres followed Belladonna into the bedroom and she closed the door behind them.

"Still nothing?" Aaron asked, nodding toward Sookie.

"No. No better, but at least no worse." She opened the door and gasped and stepped back. Oliver was sleeping on the floor.

"Damn it! Sorry guys, Heller didn't tell me Oliver was going to be in here. I know you guys must be worn out, but could you move him over to the side? At least get him out of the doorway so Pam's casket will get by him. How is she?"

The three younger weres moved Oliver and pushed the casket cart holding Vivienne into the dressing room. "Hard to say," Aaron said. "It was after ten when we found her, so she was already, you know, kinda dead. She's pretty dirty, but I don't know how injured she might be. Clearly she's not actually dead or we'd have needed a dust pan to pick her up."

The younger weres snickered and Belladonna glared at them. "And you're sure it's her?" Belladonna asked nervously.

"Yeah, even all dirtied up she looks just like the picture," one of the younger weres answered.

"Thank you, I think I can handle it from here," she snapped.

She followed them all the to the hallway, then closed the door and locked it. When she turned around, she saw the two nurses staring at her and waiting for details.

"I'm afraid I can't answer questions for you because I don't really know much to tell," she began. The other two looked disappointed, but they seemed to buy it. "But I will need you to look after Lady Northman while I tend to the master's new guest." She looked up at the wall clock, five minutes before two. Dr. Ludwig's plane should have landed by now.

"Dr. Ludwig, from Louisiana, should be here any time now, but please, let me answer the door. And I apologize in advance for her manners. She's, uhh, well she's …", Belladonna was fidgeting and wringing her hands. She wasn't used to having to come up with explanations for anything. She hadn't had to decide anything more complicated than what to wear in five years. And pretty often Pam told her what to wear as well. "Let's just say she's grumpy."

"Okie dokey," Marie said as she got up from the couch. "Come on, Tamitha. Let's go find something to do."

Belladonna gathered supplies for a sponge bath and went into Eric's dressing room. She carefully opened Pam's casket to assess the damage and see what she could do.

Just like Aaron had said, Vivienne was very dirty. And she had likely not been fed during her captivity, because she wasn't healing properly, which meant she would be very dangerous when she woke.

She had deep ridges in her wrists, ankles and neck. She was probably bound in silver. Belladonna carefully removed her clothes and cleaned her as well as she could without moving her around too much. Her hair was a mess, but Belladonna didn't want to risk waking a hungry vampire by ripping at her hair, so she just borrowed a pair of Sookie's pajamas, put them on Vivienne and left the hair alone.

When she was through she closed the casket and relocked the dressing room door. She was on the way to empty the bowl of water she had when there was a very loud banging on the main door. She put the bowl down on the dresser and ran to the door.

"What the hell has she done now?" Dr. Ludwig asked gruffly.

"Wha - what?" Belladonna asked. She was more frightened of Dr. Ludwig than she was of most vampires.

"That idiot girl who has all the vampires in Louisiana running in circles. What's wrong with her now?" Dr. Ludwig asked and looked around the room. "And where is she?"

"This way," Belladonna said and she scampered into the bedroom. The look on her face caused a bit of alarm in both nurses.

"Who are you people?" Dr, Ludwig asked. She walked to the bed and pulled Sookie's covers back.

"These are the nurses the master hired, Dr, Ludwig. Marie and Tamitha," Belladonna said.

Dr. Ludwig looked at the women. "What kind of nurses?"

"Surgical, thirty years, retired," Marie stated proudly.

"I'm an LPN," Tamitha answered meekly.

"Fine. You stay here," Dr. Ludwig said, pointing to Marie. Then looking at Tamitha, she said, "You try to stay out from under foot unless I call you. Go have a coke or something."

Tamitha ran out of the bedroom.

Dr. Ludwig looked to Belladonna. "You're one of Pam's, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she usually keeps smart ones, so how about you tell me what happened. I'm assuming the nurse here hasn't been given the whole story."

"The Master brought her here to interview someone for Felipe de Castro."

Marie perked up at that. She had read about de Castro. He was very powerful, some kind of prince or king or something. So she was working for vampires who must be very important. She smiled.

Belladonna explained what she knew about what happened and what the other doctor had said.

"Huh. So she's a telepath. I wondered what the attraction was. So what does Eric want me to do? I'm not a shrink." The doctor stared at Belladonna.

"He wants you to help her." Was all Belladonna could think to say.

Dr. Ludwig rolled her eyes and went to work doing as thorough an exam as she could without access to her clinic. When she was finished she said she agreed with Eric about not sedating her unless it was absolutely necessary, and that she really couldn't tell anything else until Sookie woke up. They would wait.

"Doctor, if you wouldn't mind, if there is nothing more you can do for Lady Northman, there is someone else I would like you to look at," Belladonna said softly.

"Lady Northman? This one?" the doctor asked incredulously.

"Yes, ma'am. The master married her."

"Well, I'll be damned. I'd have never bet on that. Huh." Dr. Ludwig chuckled to herself. "Show me the other one."

Belladonna took the doctor into Eric's dressing room. A few minutes later the door opened. "Marie, can you run a central line?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, doctor."

"Can you do it without waking a sleeping patient? Are you that good? Don't lie. If you can't, you can't. We can't risk waking her."

"I can run a line on a sleeping patient, in my sleep, doctor," Marie said confidently.

"If that's true, then grab a rig and come in here." She turned to Belladonna. "Do you have any True Blood or donors here?"

"We have True Blood in the fridge. I would be happy to donate. And I can get Heller and Pandora in here. And I may be able to reach Miss Amelia, if we need her. We can't call for other donors until after sunset without rousing suspicion."

"We'll make do without calling for more. Get me two bottles of True Blood and get Heller and Pandora. At least I know Pam keeps the lot of you clean and healthy."

Belladonna nodded and slipped out of the room.

"That girl behaves so strangely," Marie said to the doctor when Belladonna had gone.

"First time around them, huh?" Ludwig said. "She's a pet. She belongs to Pam. Have you met her yet?"

"Just started this morning, Haven't met any of the vampires yet. This lady here is the first one I've seen. And the one on the floor over there."

"Well the one in charge of the ones you're working for is probably over there," Ludwig indicated Eric's casket. "Pam works for him and the girl and the two she is going to fetch are Pam's pets, along with a few others. So if you think of her as a well trained german shepherd, she really doesn't behave strangely at all. She does exactly as she's told as best she can. She's almost desperate to please. And she responds well to praise, even just a little. Number one rule of being a pet, absolute, unconditional devotion to your master regardless of how you're treated. Of course these are very well cared for in comparison to many I've seen."

Marie pointed toward Sookie. "Is she a pet too?"

"Oh, no. Not that one," Dr. Ludwig said with a note of admiration in her voice. "Vampires have died and risked death for her. Very unusual. I'm not sure what she is."

Dr. Ludwig refocused on Vivienne, leaving Marie to wonder about the exotic situation she found herself in.

"Run the line in her left femoral, so we can start transfusing as soon as the blood gets here," Ludwig ordered.

Belladonna came back with Pandora and sent Tamitha in to sit with Sookie. Then she woke Heller and warmed two bottles of True Blood.

Heller and Pandora stood outside the dressing room because it was very cramped in there now. Dr. Ludwig dumped the True Blood into a transfusion bag and gave it to Marie to hold.

"Watch her wrists and neck," Dr. Ludwig instructed. "She needs enough blood to speed up her healing. The wrist and neck wounds look bad, but they're actually the most superficial, so they'll heal first. If we can get enough into her for those to heal fairly quickly, that should do the trick and she should feel a lot better when she wakes up than she did when she went to sleep."

Dr. Ludwig poked a needle into Belladonna's arm as everyone watched Vivienne's wrists and neck. Both bottles of True Blood drained through the line. Nothing.

Ludwig drained a pint of blood from Belladonna and sent her to sit against the bedroom wall. She told Pandora to sit and as Belladonna's blood drained into Vivienne, Ludwig took a pint from Pandora and then sent her to the wall. Still nothing. Dr, Ludwig looked worried.

"Heller, go warm one more True Blood," Ludwig ordered.

When Heller returned with the warmed bottle, Ludwig poured it into the transfusion bag, then added a pint from Heller to the mix. She instructed him to go sit with the others, but he stood beside the casket and stared at Vivienne.

"Look," Heller said softly when the bag was about half emptied.

A small silver pin was being pushed out of Vivienne's wrist. When they looked around, all the places where she had been bound with silver chains, she had also had silver pins run into her as reinforcement.

Dr. Ludwig grabbed a plastic bag out of her bag. "Here. Make sure you get them all. Check carefully around the wrists and ankles and neck. Put them in here."

As they checks the folds of satin lining the casket for silver pins, the wounds in Vivienne's wrists and neck slowly began to close.

When Eric woke, he immediately went to Pam's casket and opened it. He grabbed Vivienne out and sat down against the wall holding her tight. "Oliver!" he said loudly. In seconds Oliver was kneeling on the floor in front of Eric, leaning against Vivienne and holding onto Eric's shoulders.

When Vivienne was secure between them, Eric whispered, "Vivienne, wake up. You are safe now."

Her eyes popped open, she screamed and the struggle commenced.

Oliver clamped his hand over her mouth as Eric pleaded with her to be quiet.

"Vivienne! It's all right. We're in The Oubliette. Calm down. I need to speak to you before Andrew or David gets here."

"Unhand me at once!" she ordered. "My mate will kill you!"

"He might try," Eric retorted. "Oliver, let go. If she's issuing edicts, her wits have returned."

They all stood up. Oliver left the dressing room and went to stand beside Sookie.

"My apologies if we frightened you, Lady Hawkins," Eric said, sounding more hurried than apologetic. "But there are things I wish to discuss with you before you are returned to your husband."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "My husband. Andrew is my mate, but we are not married. And I notice I did not wake in his dressing room." She rubbed her wrists. And felt her neck and stomach. "I've been transfused."

"My wife is ill. I have a physician here for her. If you arrived injured, Dr. Ludwig would have seen to you as well."

Vivienne looked at Eric and a spark of recognition came into her eyes. "You're the Northman," she said. She smiled broadly and looked Eric up and down. "And you have your human with you? I'd love to meet her. The two of you caused quite a commotion around here when you married her out from under Quinn. Felipe had promised her to him, you know?"

"She was chosen prior to her minor dalliance. And promises others make to tigers are of no consequence to me," Eric's irritation at the mention of Quinn was poorly hidden.

Vivienne laughed heartily. "You're every bit as conceited and insolent as your picture implies."

"My picture?" Eric quizzed.

"I've seen your calendar, Sheriff Northman. White fur becomes you," she said flirtatiously.

He simply grinned and bowed his head slightly.

"Shall we go into the sitting room? And of course Lady Northman's closet is at your disposal if you wish to change," he offered.

"No. This is adequate for now," she said, and they left the dressing room.

Eric went immediately and sat on the bed beside Sookie. "Good evening, Dearest," he said softly as he leaned and kissed her forehead. He held her hand and spoke more loudly, "We have a guest, my love. This is the woman you came in search of, Vivienne Bloodstone."

He looked up at Vivienne. "Miss bloodstone, may I present Lady Northman. My lady is a telepath and she was taken ill when she penetrated the mind of your captor, in her effort to locate you."

"I'm going down to the casino," Dr. Ludwig announced. "Don't drug her up while I'm gone."

"Our physician," Eric said flatly.

"Thank you for the transfusion," Vivienne said, as she took in the small woman who clearly didn't care to be here.

"Whatever," Dr. Ludwig said with a wave of her hand. "And Eric," she said as she left. "I'll be running a tab on your room."

Eric stared after her. "Unfortunately, she is an excellent doctor, so I cannot indulge in the pleasure of ripping her throat out."

Vivienne laughed quietly. "And these people?" she asked.

Eric introduced the remaining three people in the room. "Oliver Mayer, you have met. He is in my lady's service. Belladonna, my lady's maid. I believe it is likely she tended you and changed your clothes. Is this correct, Belladonna?"

"Yes, my lord." She nodded to Eric and then to Vivienne.

"You are very good," Vivienne said softly to Belladonna, making her blush and smile. "Would you please find me a brush?"

"Yes, ma'am." and she disappeared into Sookie's dressing room, returning a few seconds later and handing Vivienne a brush.

"And Heller is my valet."

Heller nodded to Vivienne and introductions were complete.

"I'll be near by, Dearest," Eric said. He kissed Sookie's hand and gently placed it back on the bed. He extended a hand toward the door and he and Vivienne went into the sitting room. Heller followed.

"Would you care for a True blood? Or shall we call for a donor?" Eric asked as she sat on one end of the couch and began running the brush through her badly knotted hair.

"Not yet," she said, and Eric sat in a chair opposite her. "I have many questions and you're probably right when you say we have little time. I am extremely grateful to you and your lady. I see from my surroundings it is your efforts, not those of my family, I am indebted to. If there is anything I can do for Lady Northman, you must allow me to do it."

"I believe your being here, alive, will grant Lady Northman what she needs most immediately. King Felipe's consent to return home."

"Of course. If there is any question of that, I will petition the King personally," Vivienne assured him.

"Thank you, Miss Bloodstone."

""You must call me Vivienne. And I shall presume to call you Eric."

"As you wish, Vivienne," Eric said softly.

"Now please, tell me everything that's happened here."

Eric filled her in on all the information he had. He didn't know how Gordon was captured. She would have to get information from someone else, but he told her all about the interview with Gordon and Sookie's reaction to it.

He told her about Pam getting the hand and the were bodyguards tracking Gordon using the hand and bits of information provided by Sookie. He promised to arrange a meeting for her with Aaron, so he could give her the details of how she was found and brought to The Oubliette.

"Heller, can you add any information to what I have told Miss bloodstone?" Eric asked.

Heller stepped closer to the couch. "I was sleeping when you were brought in, but I understand that Belladonna bathed you and changed your clothes. You had been very badly treated. -"

Vivienne shuddered as she thought of just how badly treated.

Heller told her about Dr. Ludwig and the transfusions, then he stepped back to the wall.

Vivienne looked at Eric with admiration. "Your leadership skills are evident in everyone around you, Eric. Your servants managed what my family and my king could not. King Felipe would be well served to move you to Nevada to influence those in his court."

Eric chuckled at that. "I am content in my little pond, thank you. I wish only to return to it."

There was loud knocking on the door.

"They're here," Vivienne said, with an expectant grin.

"Heller, get the door," Eric said quietly, without moving.

Heller opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Andrew and David.

"Vivienne!" they both chimed in unison.

"Vivienne, my darling! You're all right," Andrew said as he bounded to her side.

David looked fiercely at Eric and yelled. "Why is she here? What have you done to her?"

Eric laced his fingers in front of him and looked at David with a smirk. "Nothing quite so amusing as you have since entering here."

"You see, Sheriff Northman. I am surrounded by idiots," Vivienne said disdainfully.

"Vivienne, how did you get in his room?" Andrew asked.

Vivienne glowered at him. "Would you not do better to ask how I got out of Gage Gordon's room?"

"Well, yes, I -" Andrew began.

"On second thought, be silent. Your pathetic attempts at machismo only serve to make you look foolish in the presence of a real man." Vivienne stood up and spoke to Eric. "I believe we should leave now before one of these two does something stupid. I can't express my gratitude to you and Lady Northman enough. I hope to see you again before you leave Las Vegas."

"I am pleased to have been of service, Miss Bloodstone. I have an audience with His Majesty at seven-thirty. Perhaps I will see you there," Eric said as he bowed to her.

"I'm certain you will," she said with a smile. Then she turned and left, followed by her mate and brother.

When their guests had left, Eric looked at Heller and said, "Tell Belladonna and Pandora we will be leaving tonight. Have everyone packed by eleven."

"Yes, my Lord."

Eric went and stretched out next to Sookie and made several calls on his cell from there. He was pressed for time. It was nearly seven.

When Eric heard Heller letting Giorgio into the sitting room at seven-twenty, he closed his phone and leaned to Sookie's ear. "I must leave to see Felipe, Dearest. But I will be back very soon and we will leave this place." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and left her.

Eric was led to a large apartment on the eighth floor. King Felipe sat behind a heavy maple desk near the open windows. Vivienne, still dressed in Sookie's pajamas, was seated in a chair on the opposite side of Felipe's desk. Andrew and David stood between Vivienne and the windows. James stood behind the king.

"Eric! Come in, come in. Vivienne has been telling us of your services to us. We are indebted, indeed," Felipe enthused. Then in a somewhat lower tone, he added, "Of course we would have joined your search, had we known you were conducting it."

"My party merely carried out the task we were invited to Nevada to perform, Your Majesty. Nothing more," Eric said with a slight bow. Then to Vivienne he said, "We are all very pleased to have participated in your recovery madam."

"As I have told our King, I owe gratitude for my life to both you and Lady Northman. When she is well, I hope you will express my thanks to her," Vivienne responded graciously.

"I look forward to being able to do that, Miss Bloodstone," Eric said sincerely.

"Indeed, Vivienne has insisted you be rewarded as a hero for your service. Considering my fondness for her and her family I can hardly refuse her." Felipe leaned back in his chair. "So what reward would you desire Eric?"

With no emotion or hesitation whatsoever, Eric responded, "To dine in The Crypt."

Andrew and David both stiffened. Andrew started to speak, but Felipe raised a hand to stop him. James and Vivienne were both smiling their approval of the audacity of Eric's request.

"Well," Felipe said evenly, "would you not consider it more fair for others to claim that right."

"You did not ask what I thought fair, Your Majesty. You asked my desire. My only greater desire is for Lady Northman to be well again and this is a wish even Your Majesty is not in a position to grant."

"Very well," Felipe said simply.

"No!" David said firmly and stepped forward. "It is my right."

"Enough!" Felipe growled. "He has returned your sister to us in tact, and suffered great personal loss in the process. Would you have us appear so unappreciative of his sacrifice we would refuse him even his second choice of reward? Yours are not the only rights in play here. The decision has been made."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Eric said and bowed to the King.

"Will you be staying? You have not yet had a chance to do any gambling," the King asked.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait for another visit," Eric answered. "I feel I must return my lady to familiar surroundings to hasten her recovery. We will be leaving tonight if Your Majesty has no objection."

"No, no, you must of course do whatever is necessary for Lady Northman's well being." Felipe turned to James. "Please escort the Sheriff to the Crypt."

Eric nodded once again to Vivienne and followed James to the basement.

The room he was being kept in was completely bare and dark. Eric asked that the light be turned on. He wanted Gordon to see his executioner.

Eric entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment waiting for Gordon's eyes to adjust to the light. After a minute Gordon could see well enough to recognize his visitor. His right hand went instinctively to his stump of a left wrist.

Eric did not dignify Gordon with any words, nor did he allow him to speak. He went straight for Gordon's throat and drained him dry. Then he ripped Gordon's head off and smashed it against the cement wall. "Such little payment for what you took from me," he hissed at the broken corpse, and left.

As the elevator opened on the third floor, Eric felt Sookie's sudden panic. He ran to her side.

Belladonna was sitting on the bed patting Sookie's hand and telling her everything was all right. Oliver and Heller were standing close by in case she started thrashing and needed to be held down.

Eric gathered her up and began pacing the room with her. "You have nothing to fear, Dearest. I am here and we will be leaving for home soon." He felt her slowly calm in his arms.

"Oliver," Eric said quietly, as he continued pacing with Sookie. "As quickly as possible, I need you to arrange a meeting between Aaron and Vivienne. She has questions for him about the rescue. And find Dr. Ludwig and tell her our plane leaves at midnight. She will be riding back with us. If she objects, assign one of the weres to her, to make sure she's on the plane."

"Yes, Sheriff", Oliver said and he left the room.

"Heller, did you get the CD out of the player? I don't want it left here."

"Yes, Master. It is packed in your luggage."

"Get it out and put it in a carry on bag. I want it in the cabin with us."

Heller went into Eric's dressing room to retrieve the CD.

Eric was startled when he heard Sookie speak. "Eric loves me," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes. The same distant stare. She was awake, but not conscious. He held her tight and spoke softly to her. "That's right, Dearest, focus there. Think of how much I love you and let that lead you back to me."

The next two hours slipped by as the servants made sure everything was packed and ready to be sent to the airport and everyone made all their last minute preparations.

And during all this hustle and bustle, Eric sat calmly on the bed cradling Sookie in his arms and telling her stories about Odin. He told her about how Odin gained his wisdom and the terrible price he paid. He told her about Odin's constant companions and hunting partners, the two great wolves Geri and Freki. "It is Odin's alliance with the wolves which influences my efforts to maintain at least a working relationship with our were neighbors," he explained.

"He speaks to her so gently," Belladonna said to Pam. "I have never heard the master speak like that."

"Neither have I, my pet," Pam responded, and she ran her fingers through Belladonna's hair.

"Why does he keep telling her stories about Odin?" Belladonna asked.

"Efficiency most likely," Pam said serenely. "It serves a dual purpose. He speaks to her because due to their bond, his voice will calm her like no other. And the god Odin was said to have power over the minds of humans. By his will alone he could leash or unleash a humans mind. So by filling her with thoughts of Odin, he's praying. He's asking Odin to unleash her mind."

As Eric carried Sookie up the stairs and onto the plane, he heard Dr. Ludwig yelling at her were escort. "You tell that son-of-a-bitch I will not be dragged back and forth across the country to play nursemaid for him!"

"There he is. Tell him yourself," Aaron spat at her as Eric entered the plane.

"Good evening, Dr. Ludwig. Will you please accompany me to the back. My lady is awake and she has spoken," Eric said and headed back to the bedroom. Dr. Ludwig huffed after him.

Eric laid Sookie on the bed and Dr. Ludwig quickly examined her. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'Eric loves me.'" he told her.

"Did she just say it? Or did she say it in response to something?"

"She just said it."

"Then I'm sorry, but it meant nothing."

"It meant everything," Eric said. "It meant even wherever she is, she knows I love her. It meant she hasn't given up. She is trying to come back to me."

"Believe that if it makes you happy. There's no change in her condition. Only that the drugs have worn off," Dr. Ludwig snapped at him. She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eric crawled into bed and pulled Sookie close. "Ignore her, my love."

A little over two hours later, the pilot announced they were coming in for a landing in Dallas. Uproar ensued. "Why are we stopping here?" Pam demanded of the flight attendant.

"It is a stop requested by Sheriff Northman," the attendant replied.

"What the hell?" And Pam started toward the back.

Eric came out just as she got to the door. "We won't be here long. There is someone I want to see. He will be meeting the plane."

The plane landed and rolled into the Anubis hangar. Everyone stared out the windows as a man none of them recognized walked up the stairs. Eric met him at the door.

"Barry, I appreciate your agreeing to meet with us. Sookie is in the back," Eric said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Eric didn't introduce Barry, but led him directly to the back of the plane, to Sookie.

The moment he opened the door, Sookie screamed. Eric bolted to the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"She knows I'm here," Barry chuckled. "Or at least that someone is here who can see inside her."

The humor of the situation was lost on Eric. "She doesn't sound happy to see you," he said flatly.

"I doubt she sees me. She can probably hear, but not too clearly. Everything's covered in some sort of thick, black haze. The sounds are echoed and garbled." Barry turned back to her. "It's all right Sookie. It's only me. It's Barry," Barry said softly.

"Snälla, kom tillbaks, min älskar." Eric murmured in her ear. As he spoke, he felt her fear fade briefly, but then some other anxiety began to rise in her. He looked at Barry. "Do you see anything?"

"Of course," Barry snapped. "Isn't that why you asked me to come? But I need you to be quiet. I need Sookie to hear me, not you. You only distract her."

Eric swallowed his flash of anger, lowered his voice and said, "To think she believed you timid."

"Realizing you're too valuable to be killed is very liberating," Barry said with a grin.

You have proven no such value to me, Eric thought, but he said, simply, "Continue."

Barry knelt beside the bed, placed his hand on Sookie's knee and looked into her face.

Barry looked confused and spoke to Eric. "I'm not sure what's going on with her. It's like there's nothing there, yet it's all there at the same time. She's covered everything with a sort of barrier or cushion or something. I'm not sure. She has everything blocked so she can't see it."

"Who's there!" Sookie screamed. "Where's Eric?"

"Sookie, it's Barry. Can you hear me?" Barry put his finger to his lips to indicate for Eric not to speak.

"Sookie", Barry repeated. "Can you hear me?"

"I can't see you." Sookie said weakly. "The dark."

"But you can hear me, yes?"

"I hear you."

"Good. That's very good, Sookie."

"It's so dark. Is Eric with you?"

Sookie started to fidget and Eric tightened his hold on her.

"Yes. Eric is with me. He's right here. I need you to think now, Sookie. Can you do that?"

"I knew he would come. Eric loves me." For the first time in two days, Sookie smiled.

Eric looked desperately at Barry, who again raised a finger to his lips.

"Sookie, listen to my voice. Can you tell which direction I am from you?"

"It's so dark, so dark," she whimpered.

"Concentrate Sookie. Concentrate on my voice. Close your eyes. See if that helps. The dark won't matter if your eyes are closed."

Sookie squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"This way, Sookie. Look in the direction of my voice. Come on, Sookie. You can do it."

"I hear you, Barry. Please come."

"You come to me, Sookie. Very slowly. Come to my voice. You take a step toward me and then I'll come to you as well. Have you taken a step yet?"

"Yes. I took a step, Barry. I hear you. - Wait!"

Eric felt a sudden panic emanate from her.

"Sookie, NO!" Eric cried, fearing she was retreating again.

"Eric! Eric, he's coming!" She began to thrash.

"Eric, shut up!" Barry ordered. "Sookie, run! You can do it, Sookie. Run to me! Now!"

"Eric, help me!" Sookie cried out and tears welled in her eyes.

Eric gripped her shoulders. It took all his strength to keep from shaking her. "Dearest! I'm right here with Barry. Run! Run to Barry and I will catch you."

"He's coming, he's coming," she whimpered.

"Who's coming?" Barry asked.

"Gordon," she said.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"No, Sookie! He can't come. He's dead," Eric proclaimed. "He's dead, Sookie! I killed him. He can't get you, my love. He's dead." A look of complete confusion came over her face.

"He's dead?" she asked.

Barry spoke up again. "Sookie, you're almost here. Look! I can see you. Reach out to me. Reach out to me Sookie, so I can take your hand."

Sookie looked down at her hands. She stared at them and turned them over to stare at her palms. "Barry?"

"Yes," Barry pleaded. "I'm right here. I can almost reach you. Just hold your hand out to me. Can you see me? I'm right here."

"Barry?" she repeated, and she looked at him. "Is that you, Barry?" and slowly she extended her hand toward him.

When her arm was fully extended, Barry grabbed her hand and yanked. She came tumbling out of Eric's lap, and knocked Barry over, so they fell into a heap in the floor.

Eric reached to pick her up, but Barry lifted a hand to stop him. "Wait," he whispered to Eric.

Barry made no attempt to get up, or even move. "Sookie?" he asked "Are you all right?"

Sookie was lifting herself into a sitting position. "Barry? Where did you come from? Where are we? I thought Eric was here?"

"Dearest?" Eric said softly from behind her.

"Eric!" she said breathlessly and turned to face him. He slid off the bed, to his knees on the floor and Sookie flung herself into his embrace.

"You came back to me," he choked out, clutching her tightly to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"I knew you'd come," Sookie said into Eric's chest. "I could feel you. I knew you weren't afraid of the dark."

Eric raised his eyes to look at Barry, but he didn't loosen his hold on Sookie. When he spoke, his voice was filled with gratitude and relief. "Whatever you want. I will have Bobby Burnham call you tomorrow. Just tell him your price."

Barry stood and looked down at them, at how devotedly they clung to one another. "Let's just call it a late Christmas gift," he said finally.

Sookie looked up and reached for him again. "Thank you, Barry," she whispered.

Barry held her hand for a second and released it. "Merry Christmas," he said with a smile, and he left.

The cramped bedroom immediately got more crowded. Amelia, Pam and Oliver all rushed in. Amelia knelt down and tried to hug Sookie, but Eric wouldn't let go. He was wrapped around her with his face embedded in her shoulder. Amelia settled for holding Sookie's hand.

"What happened, honey?" Amelia asked. Amelia's curiosity was getting the better of her, but Sookie didn't answer.

"She came back to me," Eric said. His voice muffled by a tangle of his hair and Sookie's.

Pam noticed a single drop of blood fall onto the back of Sookie's T-shirt. Pam stroked Eric's head once and brought her hand to rest beside him on Sookie's shoulder.

"Out," Pam ordered "Everybody out. Leave them alone."

Eric's head tilted slightly. He kissed Pam's hand in thanks.

When they were alone again, Eric picked her up and got back up onto the bed. He laid down beside her, spooned her into him and locked himself around her. "Don't ever leave me like that again, Sookie. I couldn't bear it."

"I'll never leave you by choice, my knight," she said gently, and she fell asleep in his arms.

Sookie woke when the plane landed. She stretched until her back cracked and she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she found Eric, propped on an elbow, smiling lovingly down at her.

"I remember you," she said with a grin. "You're that cute guy who's so good in bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cute?" he questioned with mock outrage.

"No? I suppose that must be someone else," she teased. "I guess that makes you the devastatingly gorgeous one, who makes my heart stand still every time he touches me."

"Yes," Eric grinned happily. "That would be me. Now come. It's time to go."

They emerged from the bedroom at the back of the plane to much fuss and commotion. Sookie hugged Amelia and apologized for being the cause of their vacation being cut short.

"Oh. Sookie! Don't even think that. We can go to Vegas any time. And what little time we did spend together there was great fun. Well, the time we spent together before your, your accident. I'm just so happy you're back with us."

"I'm happy to be back," she said, and tightened the hold she had around Eric's waist.

Once they were off the plane and into the waiting car, Eric explained that they would be staying at Pam's house tonight, due to the renovations being done at his.

"What are you having done?" Sookie asked.

"A new ventilation system in our bedroom. Nothing major, Dearest. It should be finished by tomorrow night," he explained.

"Good," Sookie said and snuggled into his side.

When they arrived at Pam's house, Eric led Sookie to what was clearly Pam's master bedroom. He closed the door behind them.

"What about Pam?" Sookie asked.

"We won't be here long," he said softly and bent to kiss her. Tentatively at first, then more demanding. His pent up passions finding freedom in her fiery response.

"I need to take a shower," she panted.

"Later," he insisted.

Then things got strange. He led her into what was clearly Pam's closet. It was massive. Sookie figured that it probably used to be an adjoining bedroom. In the center of the room was a large, square, mirrored column. It was about four foot wide and ran from floor to ceiling. Eric walked straight to it and pulled on one side.

The mirrored panel swung open to reveal a staircase going down to a concealed basement. When they reached the bottom, Eric punched a code into a keypad on the door and it opened.

The room was obviously Pam's. Everything was pale yellow and pastel blue, with huge cushions strewn all around the king sized bed in the center.

"Do you have a room like this?" Sookie asked, thinking about waking up alone in the master bedroom of Eric's house.

"Very similar, my love. It is airtight and was built without ventilation. I didn't need it." He kicked off his shoes and began undressing.

Despite the considerable distraction, Sookie managed to maintain her train of thought. "But Pam has ventilation?"

"Pam has always kept pets," he explained. "She often allows them to sleep with her."

"And you never kept pets?"

"None who required air."

"But now you do?"

"No!" he stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are no pet, my lover. In a thousand years, I have encountered no woman I desired to have still breathing at my side when I woke. It is most important to me that you understand this."

Sookie studied his face. How could she comprehend a thousand years of not having something you didn't even realize you wanted, then suddenly having it?

"I understand, " she began. She leaned forward and kissed the middle of his chest. "I understand that you came into my life and pursued me." She kissed one nipple and pushed against him, edging him closer to the bed. "That you wouldn't take no for an answer." She kissed the other and sucked lightly. She pulled her pajama pants and panties down together and stepped out of them. He stepped back and his calf touched the bedding.

"I understand you competed for my affection, no matter how hard I resisted you." She pulled off her T-shirt, tossed it aside and placed her hand in the center of his chest. She crawled onto the bed she held his eyes with hers and dragged her hand along the length of his arm as she inched toward the pillows, compelling him to follow her. "That you would stop at nothing."

"I understand you made love to me and it was like nothing I had ever felt." She guided him to lie down on his back as she looked down at him. "I understand you have fought for me." She brushed his hair out of his face.

He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm. She pulled it back. "You have risked yourself and others defending me." She ran her hand absently along the muscled lines of his stomach and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I understand you have killed for me." She looked back into his eyes. "More than once"

"I understand I was lost in a place filled with fear and pain and death." She laid her head beside his. "And then the fear was covered by darkness." She nuzzled behind his ear and drew in a long breath. A melding of saltwater and her backyard after a long rain. "And I knew you were somewhere in the dark." He tilted his head and she kissed the back of his neck. "I could hear you" She could taste the salt. "My heart could feel you close, but I couldn't reach you." She licked the back of his ear. "So close, so far." Her lips skimmed along his cheekbones she kissed the bridge of his nose.

He leaned his head back and caught her upper lip gently in his teeth.

"And I wanted you," she continued as she pulled her lip free and ran her tongue over his fangs. "I hungered for you, but the dark, always the dark." She captured his wandering tongue in her mouth and sucked gently. She tried to keep control of her breathing, forcing herself to take long heavy breaths. "I need to know every inch of you." The tip of her nose rested in the cleft of his chin for just a second, and she kissed the hard line of his jaw. "I have to be able to recognize you in the dark." Her cheek brushed the soft underside of his jaw and she kissed his adam's apple, taking it wholly in her mouth. "I understand you came for me, and found me in the dark." She pulled herself onto him and again captured his gaze. "I understand that you love me, and every time I look at you my heart fills with so much love for you I think it might just shatter into a million pieces." She bent and kissed his lips.

When her stiffened nipple touched his, it was too much. The low moan in his throat escaped, he took her in his arms and rolled onto his side, lifting her left leg onto his hip. "I need you - now, my love." The slight tremble in his voice surprised him. He looked into her eyes and the love he saw there was his undoing. "Sookie", he whispered and he consumed her mouth in his.

She reached down and found him hot and rigid, waiting for her. He shivered and groaned at her touch and she was instantly covered in a wave of goosebumps. "Yes, now", she breathed. Her body welcomed him greedily as he entered her, slowly burying himself deeper and deeper in her flesh. She gasped again and again as he gradually pulled back, and plunged forcefully into her over and over.

Her back arched as she made her hips keep pace with his.

He growled - something, as her fingers desperately clutched at his back, searching for support. His arm slipped behind the small of her back and he lifted her, just a little. Her arms would no longer hold her weight and she fell back so her head and shoulders were on the bed. He bent and the hot wetness of his mouth caressed her breast. His tongue taunting her nipple until her surging pulse threatened to burst through her skin.

He raised his head and stared into her eyes as his need for release became more urgent.

She struggled for a gulp of air, grabbed his head in her hands and exhaled, "I love you." - and with all her remaining strength, she pulled him onto her neck.

She cried out as he pierced her hungrily. She felt a trickle of blood drip down her shoulder. "Yes, my lover," she whispered. "Drink."

"uuhhhhhhh", he groaned as he came deep inside and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you," she repeated as she ran her fingers slowly through his hair, shifting her body slightly so she could breathe under his weight. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his body pressing against her.

"And," she said coyly, "I love you even though you lose." She tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear, so she could see his face as he turned it to her and she ran her fingers down his back.

"What could I have lost?" he asked with a grin. "When everything I desire is within my reach." He slapped his hand on her butt and squeezed.

"You collapsed!" she giggled happily. "I win! I win! I win!" And she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"And you count that as a loss for me?" he asked with a roaring laugh. "You should have felt it from my side, my love."

"Sides don't count," she said triumphantly. "I won." To emphasize her point, she stuck out her tongue slightly and turned her face to one side.

His eyes danced playfully and his grin was almost unbearably charming. "Very well, my lover, I concede defeat." He said dramatically. "I lay vanquished before you, having been overcome by your extraordinary allurements and boudoir prowess."

"That's better," she quipped. And she leaned to kiss him.

He quickly grabbed her and rolled and as he laughed, she screamed in surprise and burst into peals of giggles. He stopped with her flat on her back and he with his hands on the bed, on each side of her. His arms fully extended, so he stared into her face from the height of his arms.

"To the victor go the spoils, my brave coquet. What prize shall you claim?"

Sookie looked up into his waiting eyes. At this moment she knew, without doubt, she could ask for anything and he would move heaven and earth to get it for her. The knowledge left her breathless. "I - I hadn't thought about that," she said.

His grin broadened. He grabbed her butt again and pushed her up higher in the bed. "Perhaps I could bite your ass. I seem to recall you having a fondness for ass biting?" he suggested mischievously.

She put her hands on his arms. "I only want my knight, my daring hero, who rescues me from dark towers."

"I am at your mercy and your command, Sookie. Do with me what you will."

"Kiss me," she said softly.

Eric smiled and dutifully obeyed.

As Sookie woke up, she noticed for the first time just how soft and luxurious the bedding on Pam's bed was. She was gonna have to ask where it came from. It must be filled with only the tiniest down feathers.

No matter how comfy, she needed to get up. She wiggled out from under Eric's arm and went into the small bathroom and took a shower. Pam might have let her pets sleep with her, but clearly they weren't showering together. Not down here, anyway.

Once she was clean, she had no choice but to put the pajama pants and T-shirt she'd had on yesterday back on. Hopefully their luggage had been brought in here and not sent on to Eric's house or worse, Bon Temps. She saw a note pad on a dresser and wrote, *I love you. S* and left it on her pillow.

Sookie smiled down on Eric. "Sleep well, my knight," she whispered to him. Then she kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

Pam's closed travel casket was in the dressing room. Sookie felt momentarily guilty for displacing Pam from her bed, but their travel caskets were very plush, so she probably wasn't uncomfortable.

Sookie saw at least one of her suitcases. "Thank goodness," she said aloud. She went over and opened it and found that Belladonna must have packed it with everything Sookie would need for one day. What a sweetheart she was. Sookie took out the underclothes, jeans and her own T-shirt and got dressed. She walked barefoot into the living room.

"Sookie!" Amelia screamed. "Can I really hug you now?" she squealed as she ran across the room and latched onto Sookie. "How long did it take Eric to let go of you?"

Sookie laughed softly. "It took a while," she said. "But then I didn't let go of him until just a little while ago."

"Are you hungry?" Belladonna asked. Sookie hadn't even seen her walk up.

"Oh, Belladonna!" Sookie exclaimed and threw her arms around Belladonna. "Thank you so much! You were so helpful to me and I just want you to know how much I really appreciate it."

Belladonna was shocked beyond expression and her smile beamed. She was clearly not accustomed to being praised quite so enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mistress," Belladonna said timidly. "I've cut some fresh fruit. Would care for eggs?"

"Maybe just one, scrambled," Sookie answered. "and a piece of toast?"

"Right away."

"I've already eaten," Amelia said, "But I'm gonna get me a cup of coffee. Can I get you one too, Sookie?"

"Please," Sookie answered and sat down at the bar dividing the large kitchen from the living room.

"So, Sookie, who was that guy on the plane? The guy in Dallas?" Amelia asked. "Did you even know him? Eric seemed to know him." She sat a coffee mug in from of Sookie and she sat down at the bar as well.

"Oh, that was Barry Horowitz," Sookie answered. "I've told you about him. He's the other one the FBI were interested in finding when they came to Bon Temps."

"The other telepath!" Amelia exclaimed. "I can't believe I never even thought about him."

"Why would you?" Sookie said dismissively. "You don't know him. Why would he occur to you? I'm not sure he would have even occurred to me and I know him better than anyone." Sookie took a big drink of coffee.

"He occurred to Eric," Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah," Sookie said with a shrug. "Just lucky, I guess."

"The master is responsible for taking care of a lot of people. More than a hundred vampires along with their servants and pets, all of his human employees. And they have to be coordinated with other people, contractors and vendors and who knows who all," Belladonna said proudly. "He's very good at knowing which people will work best together and who to give which job because they will be better at it. He knows everything about everyone he's ever met or anyone has told him about, and he never forgets. It just stays in his head until he needs it." Belladonna noticed that Sookie and Amelia were both staring at her and she shied. "If you were wondering, I mean."

"That's wonderful, Belladonna," Sookie praised her. "That you're so observant. I guess it's lucky for me I was with Eric when that happened to me."

"The master was very upset when you were ill. He stayed with you almost every minute and took care of you. It was very sweet to see. But sad too, because he was sad. When you're not sick, you make him very happy. He smiles a lot," Belladonna smiled sweetly at Sookie and scraped her scrambled egg out of the pan and onto a plate. She grabbed the toast out of the toaster and sat the plate in front of Sookie along with a dish of sliced apples, oranges and pears.

"And he has such a beautiful smile," Sookie said and she smiled at the thought of it. The other two agreed, then Pandora walked into the kitchen.

"You can say that again," Pandora said. "He has a smile you would follow right off a cliff - forgetting that he can fly, and you can't." Everyone laughed.

"Sookie," Amelia began. "Can you say what happened to you in Vegas?" Her curiosity was killing her. All of them actually, Amelia was just more willing to vocalize it.

"I'm not really a hundred percent sure, but basically I started seeing in this guy's mind and he was crazy and he had killed a lot of people. And he didn't try to hide it at all. He knew I was in his head, looking around and usually people start to think of multiplication tables or what they have at the dry cleaners or other things to distract me when they know I'm looking, but not him.

His mind was wide open, like he was showing me everything. Like he wanted me to see all his murders. And when he started thinking about the children he'd killed I just couldn't look any more, but he just kept thinking about them and showing me and they kind of got stuck in my head.

And I tried and tried to stop thinking about him until suddenly everything just sort of went black. It was like the only way to push him out of my head was to push everything out. And I was just kinda lost in the black nothing.

Until Barry came in and led me out. And everything that is supposed to be there was suddenly there again."

Amelia looked confused. "So that guy, that killer, what happened to the things you saw of his? Are they gone?"

"No," Sookie said sadly. "But I'm not afraid of him any more, so I guess the memories of him are sort of packed away so I don't have them sitting in front of my own thoughts any more."

"Huh. That's just strange," Amelia said offhandedly.

Sookie laughed out loud. "Tell me about it! Now imagine it all day, every day. Every time I make it through another whole day without losing my mind, it's like a miracle. - By the way, what time is it?"

"Almost three-thirty," Belladonna said. "About three hours til sunset."

"Wow. I had no idea I slept that long," Sookie said, and took a big gulp of coffee.

"You probably didn't must real rest while you out. You were either drugged or agitated most of the time," Amelia said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sookie looked over at Belladonna, who was arranging dishes in the dishwasher. "Where is the rest of my luggage? I'll need to change later."

"Most of your things were taken home earlier, but I kept a few thing out for you to choose from for tonight. I hung them, so they wouldn't be wrinkled," Belladonna said. "I didn't unpack anything at your house. There were still workmen everywhere, and Bobby Burnham was there with them. He's always in such a bad mood."

Sookie laughed in agreement. "Next time he frightens you, just threaten to tell Eric how he's behaving. He'll straighten right up."

"I'll remember that." Belladonna giggled. "When you're ready to unpack, I'll go with you, to help you get things put away." Then she raised her voice, "We could go now, but Heller and Talon have not gone to pick up your car from the airport yet."

"Ok, ok, we're going!" Heller called from the living room.

"It'll only take me about five more minutes to smash his ass!" came another male voice. That must be Talon, Sookie thought. They were playing a video game.

The guy couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. And he was playing the game with all the breathless enthusiasm of a guy his age.

"Talon is new. He doesn't quite have his priorities straight yet," Belladonna said. She sounded a bit annoyed, but not so much that she was willing to take any action.

Sookie picked up her coffee mug and went to the sliding glass door that led out to the backyard. It was beautifully kept and ringed with both a tall privacy fence and rows of perfectly pruned rose bushes. Pathways made from large, smooth stones and lined on either side by brightly colored flower beds dotted the large yard, leading between different areas.

Belladonna walked over to stand beside Sookie. "Beautiful, isn't it? Pandora and Jinx tend the roses and the flower beds. At your house too. Pandora can almost make things bloom just by looking at them."

"It is beautiful," Sookie agreed.

The guys left to go get Sookie's car, and Sookie and Amelia decided to watch TV. Since they didn't really have time to get involved in anything with much of a plot, they settled on a stand-up comedian on HBO. No one had ever heard of the guy, but he seemed pretty funny and he made the time pass quicker.

When the show was over, Sookie asked where her clothes were, so she could get changed. Belladonna led her down the hall and into one of the smaller bedrooms. Pandora was propped on a mound of brightly colored pillows in the middle of a king sized bed that took up about half the room. She was reading a book and had earbuds in her ears, off in a world all her own.

Belladonna had three dresses hanging in the doorway of a closet. Sookie decided to wear the emerald green satin strapless mini with a layer of black tulle over the short skirt. She liked this one a lot and had really looked forward to wearing it in Vegas before that trip turned sour. Technically speaking, it was actually a little too dressy for Fangtasia, but hey, the place was a vampire bar, it's not as if she would be anywhere near the most over the top person in the room.

When Pandora noticed what Sookie was wearing, she bounced off the bed. "If you're wearing that, can I do your hair?" she asked excitedly. "I'll make you look great! I promise."

"She's very good," Belladonna assured with a smile.

"Sure, I guess so," Sookie agreed. "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Anywhere you want! I'll be right back," Pandora squealed, and she bolted from the room.

Belladonna pulled a pretty, low backed chair from the corner and positioned it in the center of the open area at the foot of the bed. Sookie sat facing the bay window, which was currently offering a lovely view of the backyard, backed by the beginnings of the first bright orange pale purple rays of the impending sunset.

Sookie noticed Belladonna staring out the window and she recognized the look of longing and anticipation she saw on Belladonna's face. Surely a similar look was on her own face. One to match the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Waiting for the sunset. For the night, which would bring their loves to them.

Pandora bounded back in carrying a small branch covered with oddly pretty blooms all over it. Small purplish flowers with sprays of yellow tendrils dangling from them.

"Witch hazel," Pandora announced happily, from behind a huge smile. "The Master likes the smell. I've heard him say so, in the garden. And they'll look fantastic with that dress." Pandora handed the branch to Belladonna and rummaged around on the dresser for combs and pins and a brush and several other things.

Pandora set to work and half an hour later her hair was …

"Perfect," Eric said approvingly from the doorway.

Belladonna and Pandora immediately bowed their heads and Sookie spun around to face him.

"Eric," Sookie sighed as she smiled up at him.

"Beautiful," Eric said as he held Sookie's chin and admired Pandora's work. Sookie's hair was mass of soft curls falling in all directions, with witch hazel blooms woven randomly throughout. He leaned over and took in the scent of the blossoms. "You've outdone yourself, Pandora," he said without taking his eyes off Sookie.

Pandora turned bright red and began giggling in response to the unexpected praise.

"I have hair too," Pam called from the hall.

"Uh-oh", Pandora said under her breath as she and Belladonna scrambled off to Pam's room.

"Sorry, Sookie," Pam deadpanned. "The only one left is Jinx and she's so clumsy, I'm afraid if I put a rattail comb in her hand she might accidentally stake me with it." She looked over Sookie's hair. "Very nice," she said and went back to her room.

"Shall we go?" Eric asked. "Or would you prefer to ride with Pam and Amelia?"

"Let's go," she responded.

She was surprised to see Eric's car in the driveway when she had expected to see hers. Eric explained that Heller had been instructed to pick up her car and take it to their house and bring his car here.

"If you should ever decide you're willing to have a car worthy of you, I hope you'll let me know," Eric had complained. She had rolled her eyes at him, which had made him laugh.

Clearly word had spread that Eric was back in town. Fangtasia was packed for a Sunday night. Eric headed them toward his usual table in the center of the room, next to the dance floor.

In the same instant, they both saw it for the first time. Even Eric was stopped in his tracks. It was stunning. The entire far wall, between the DJ stand and the row of booths to the right, now dominated the room.

What had been a plain blood red wall hung with a few posters, was now an enormous collage of vampires both real and fictional. Next to the DJ stand, a life sized Pam in a tight red sequined dress, struck a sultry pose leaning against a lamp post. A colony of bats swirled around a haze shrouded full moon in the upper right corner. And in the center was Eric, fangs bared, looking down at Sookie, with her left hand resting on his cheek and her head slightly tilted to expose her neck to him. Javier Ortega-Aznar had captured their likenesses flawlessly.

"It's amazing," Sookie said breathlessly, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Magnificent," Eric agreed as he stared.

The room exploded into applause. That jolted Eric back into thrill the tourists mode. He gently pushed Sookie through the crowd, to their table. She was still mesmerized by the wall mural.

"When did he do it?" Sookie finally asked after she was seated.

"It was about half finished before we left. But the middle hadn't been done yet. He didn't tell me what would be there," Eric said.

"It's so realistic. I feel like they could all just pop right off the wall and onto the dance floor. I knew his sketches were good, but this is just amazing. I had no idea Javier was this good," Sookie enthused, still staring.

"He studied with Goya. So he learned how to paint realistic portraits," Eric explained.

Just then, the DJ decided to put his warped sense of humor on display and cued up Love Me Dead by Ludo. When it started, Eric laughed harder than he had for quite a while. He reached for Sookie. "Dance with me, min älskare," he asked with a huge grin.

He playfully jostled her around the dance floor like a rag doll, in time to the bouncy music. When the song ended, he tossed her into the air and let her fall nearly to the floor before catching her. Sookie screamed and he pulled her to him and stopped her with a deep, passionate kiss.

For the second time, the crowd applauded its approval.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Eric walked into the house carrying Sookie in front like a small child. His arm under her butt bearing her weight and her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

She was licking both sides of his neck and debating which side was tastier when she saw something new out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?", Sookie asked, pointing to the huge package leaning against the far wall in the living room. It was about seven feet tall and at least four feet wide, maybe four and a half.

"I have no idea." Eric answered and walked over to the plain brown paper wrapped package. There was a post it note attached. Sookie pulled it off and read it aloud. "This was delivered to the office today. You left before they could get it to you. Bobby"

Eric sat Sookie down and touched the package. The paper rippled. Clearly not a box. Eric ripped the paper. It was a life sized portrait … of Sookie. She was wearing the cobalt blue dress she wore to King Felipe's party the first night they were in Las Vegas. And the background was all lights and iridescence, just like the ballroom. A note card hung from a string attached to the beautifully ornate, gilt frame. - A gift on behalf of the vampires of Nevada and Louisiana –

For the second time tonight, the skills of Javier Ortega-Aznar stunned them both to silence.

"It's so much prettier than me," Sookie said quietly.

"No," Eric said, his eyes not leaving the portrait. "It is you precisely. I remember that exact moment. It was between dances. A speck of something had landed on your skirt and you had leaned to brush it away. The music started. I asked if you would like to dance another. You didn't speak. You looked up at me and smiled. This smile. A perfect moment in time, made timelessly perfect."

"Just listen to you," Sookie said as she blushed bright red and shoved at his hip, causing him to teeter off balance for a second. "You better be careful. Flattery can get you anywhere with some people."

"Can it, indeed?" he chuckled. He leapt at her, causing her to squeal with surprise as he snatched her up and swung her around in a circle. "I might have to put that theory to the test." He carried her, laughing, to the bedroom.

Their luggage sat next to their open closet doors.

Eric put Sookie down, but kept hold of her hand as he led her into his closet. He went straight to the back and pushed gently on the wall. "Here, next to the tie rack," he pointed out. There was a very low, almost undetectable, whooshing sound. Sookie looked to her left and saw a section of the wall, or at least what looked like a section of wall, hanging ajar.

"Bond, Eric Bond," she said in a very bad imitation of a posh British accent.

Eric smiled and nudged her through the door and down the stairs. He took her hand and pushed in the security code with her finger, whispering the numbers in her ear as he did. The door opened automatically.

It may have been the same type of room Pam had, but it looked completely different. It was a very large room, furnished for function rather than comfort. Like Pam's room, the oversized king bed was positioned in the center of the room. No head or foot board, it sat on a wood frame. Unlike anything else, the bedding looked soft and inviting, all burgundy and rich navy blue with gold tasseled trim. It stood out almost comically against the plain off white of the rest of the room. This wasn't a place anyone had used as a place of pleasure or happiness.

There was a large computer desk in the far corner, beside a set of six built-in security monitors. The wall to the left as you entered was plain, with only a large flat screen TV mounted there. The other three walls had built-in bookcases from about four feet up, all the way to the ceiling. The other glaring difference from Pam's room was this one had no bathroom.

"You're free to make any changes you like, to make it more accommodating for you. Different color, furniture, whatever you want." He paused for a moment then added, "I should have had them install a bathroom for you. I'll call Bobby -"

Sookie turned to face him, reached up and put her fingers over his mouth. "shhhhh" She smiled up at him reassuringly. "You show me your trust by inviting me into the place where you're most vulnerable, and you expect me to react by complaining about the color or having to walk upstairs to use the bathroom?"

Eric was stunned. Not so much by Sookie as by the fact that he had no idea what to say. Thankfully, she had only paused.

"Fortunately for you," she teased, "you have qualities to more than make up for your lack of decorating skills."

There we go, disaster averted, he thought. "And speaking of other qualities," He removed his jacket and took a CD from the inside pocket. "There's the matter of a recording I want to discuss with you."

"Is that my song!" Sookie squealed excitedly. "I thought about it earlier tonight and wondered how I would go about getting it." She stared after him as he walked over to the bookcase housing the sound system and popped in the CD. But rather than start it, he simply closed the tray, picked up the remote and walked toward the bed, pulling off his shirt. He sat down and held out his hand to her.

When she reached his hand, he pulled her into his lap, so he was facing her back. He unzipped the long zipper of her dress with one hand and brushed her hair all to one side with the other. He pushed the dress down so it settled near her hips. Then brought his hands up, cupping one of her breasts in each

Sookie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. His chin nudged her hair aside and he lightly kissed her neck. "Tell me about the recording," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, as his hands began to move, alternating tender squeezes with his thumbs swirling around her nipples.

"Tell me about the song. Why did you choose it?" His tongue was licking small circles on her neck, then he kissed below her ear and blew faintly down her neck. As his cool breath touched the wet circles, waves of chills echoed through her causing her to quickly suck in a breath of air and shudder in his lap. With her sudden movement she felt a twitch against her upper thigh. She responded immediately and began gently rocking her hips against the growing pressure in his pants.

"It's a pretty song," she breathed. His fangs grazed across her shoulder and he pinched her nipples. She swallowed hard, arched her back and reached behind her with both hands. She clutched his waist for leverage and pushed down forcefully against him "And I can't get enough of you."

"And?" He clicked the remote and the opening bars of Insatiable began. Sookie's body found the rhythm of the music. She could feel him, rock hard beneath her as her voice sang breathlessly through the speakers.

~~ turn me on ~~ never stop ~~ wanna taste every drop ~~ my love for you ~~ insatiable~~

"And I want you," she whispered. "I need you."

His hold tightened as he stood and pulled her dress and his pants off in what seemed like the same move, but surely even Eric couldn't have done that, she thought. Maybe he could. God he knew how to make her body react.

~~ coz the world they don't understand ~~ but I grow stronger in your hands ~~

"Insatiable," he said, and sat them back down.

"My love for you," she replied.

His hand slipped between her legs. She gasped and a spasm shook her as he entered her with two long fingers and rested his thumb on her clit.

"Insatiable," he repeated and began kissing his way between her neck and her shoulder.

She attempted to respond, but his hand moved and her words became a moan. Tiny waves of quivers began rippling through her as his hands and mouth moved more powerfully.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Ahh!" she cried as she swelled against the motion of his thumb. "Eric!"

"Yes, my love?" he whispered into her neck. He felt her body tense and contract against him. Her orgasm would come soon. "Talk to me," he encouraged.

"I -" she couldn't breathe. "I -" a loud moan as a heavy shudder of pleasure ripped through her and she writhed against his arms holding her in place.

"I love you !" she screamed as gave herself over to the rushes of her orgasm.

That was what he was waiting to hear. "And I love you, min älskar," and he bit her neck. He moved his hand to her stomach as he drank. Then he licked the small wounds as he waited for her shudders to subside and her breathing to slow.

"I love you, Eric," she said softly between heavy breaths.

"I believe you do, my love," he said, lifting his head and looking at her. He dragged her onto the bed raised her legs and mounted. His climax came quickly and he fell to the bed beside her and pulled her close.

After a few minutes, Sookie turned over and snuggled into Eric's chest. "Tell me what to do," she sighed.

Eric pulled her close and kissed her head. "What's troubling you, my love?" She didn't answer immediately and he waited. Then he felt her breathing begin to get labored and a stream of warmth run across his chest. He pulled back in alarm and stared into her face.

She was almost violently sobbing now, gasping for air and torrents of uncontrollable tears. "Sookie! What's the matter?" he pleaded.

"How can I leave you?" she wailed, and threw herself back into his chest.

"Leave me?" he questioned. "My love, what are you talking about?"

"How do I go home? How do I go back to Bon Temps tomorrow? How do I go away from you when the thought of it already hurts so much I can't stand it, and I haven't left yet?"

Eric smiled and wiped her tears, then brought her back to him. "shhh," he whispered as he stroked her back. "You can never leave me, my love. And I can never leave you. We are together, always. No matter where we are." He picked up a corner of the sheet and wiped her face again. "This is your home, Dearest. You do not ever have to leave this building, if you do not wish to."

"Do you want me to stay? Are you telling me to stay?" her eyes were open wide and the look of desperation in them was breaking his heart.

"Sookie, you know I love you. And I want you with me every minute. But do you really want me to tell you to stay? To order it? I could, you know. I could post guards and demand you be kept within these walls. How long could you love me then?"

"I don't know," she said weakly. "I only know I want to be with you."

"But there are people and things you love and want to be with in Bon Temps as well. You must visit them. See them. Know they are well. I will be here. And I will be yours, always. Bon Temps is less than an hour away by car and I am at your disposal by phone or text. If necessary, you can call me and I will come get you myself."

"Really?" she said. He felt her anxiety easing.

"You have my promise, Dearest," he said reassuringly, and he warmed her with a kiss, and another.

He hadn't had near enough of her, nor she of him. She would go back to Bon Temps in the morning, at least for a few days. They needed to have one another as much as possible before then. They rested and had sex, and rested and had sex until sunrise.

Being alone in the house was different now. Somehow just knowing where he was made it less lonely. Of course she'd always known that he had to be somewhere in or under the house, but knowing exactly where he was made all the difference in the world.

By the time she was up, she already had a dozen messages and texts from Amelia. She called back just to make sure there wasn't some actual emergency that merited so many messages. Nope. Just Amelia being Amelia. It was already nearly noon, so they agreed Sookie would get to Pam's house by two to pick Amelia up and they would head home.

Sookie went through her suitcases and put away most of her things, leaving the things which needed washing in a small heap in the corner for the laundry elves who seemed to frequent this house. She suspected it was Belladonna or one of Pam's other pets who saw to the laundry, since it seemed to be them who did everything else around here, but she wasn't sure.

She was feeling particularly domestic today, so she decided to unpack Eric as well. She went to his closet and rolled a large suitcase into the center and opened it. Before taking anything out, she walked around to see where things were. Before she even made it all the way around the closet, she looked back at the open suitcase and decided that putting his things away would not be a good idea. Everything in there would have to be left for the laundry elves. This was the neatest closet she had ever seen. Hangers, shelves, drawers, everything was perfectly placed. No wrinkle would dare enter here. Not even in the exactly aligned stacks of underwear. She re-closed the suitcase and put it back where she'd gotten it.

Oh well, she gave herself credit for at least trying to be helpful. She took a nice long shower, got dressed and went to pick up Amelia. Apparently Oliver had already gone. Amelia didn't know how, but Sookie figured that he called Mina and her come get him. That way they would have a little time together before Sookie got back to Bon Temps and Mina got sent back to Fangtasia.

First order of business. She had to make Amelia promise on everything she held dear, not to tell anyone about her illness. No one in Bon Temps knew about it and it was over now, so it didn't matter. And Lord knows, Sookie didn't want to have to put up with all the pity and questions and having to go through everything over and over again. Better they just say they had a great time and couldn't wait for a chance to go back.

They rode home with the windows down and the radio blaring. They sang along, sometimes very badly, when they knew the words and often made them up when they didn't. They garnered many odd looks from people in other cars. Especially when Amelia caught them staring, because her reaction was inevitably to begin dramatically acting out the song. Sookie laughed so hard she felt lucky she didn't crash more than once.

When she turned on Hummingbird Lane a smile came to her lips, as it always did. Only the accompanying feeling was different. Not bad, just different. She still felt welcome and warm. She still thought of Gran when the house came into view. Thankfully, she had gotten past seeing her laying in the kitchen floor. Now she saw her in her beloved gardens and flower beds. She saw her apron and her smile and she could almost detect the smell of fresh baking in the air. No matter whose name was on the deed, this would always be Gran's house. And it would always be filled with all the comforts and joys of her childhood.

Sookie helped Amelia get her things into her bedroom. Sookie had only brought one suitcase back with her. She rolled it into her bedroom and unpacked.

When she tossed her brush over onto her dresser, she proved her bad aim and hit the stack of small envelopes containing all the cards from all the bouquets and flower arrangements Eric had sent her. She picked up the few which had fallen to the floor and re-straightened the stack. As she did, she noticed the larger envelope on the bottom of the pile. She smiled as she opened it, remembering well the treat it contained.

She removed the card and there was Eric in all his glory, grinning seductively back at her. Extending his hand to her and offering her his bed. "And I asked him for a poster," she whispered to herself with a laugh. "What an idiot I am. If I was him, I don't think I'd even take my calls."

Calls, that reminded her. She dug her phone out of her purse and sent Eric a text. - made it to bon temps i miss you - She took another look at the picture and carefully returned it to its envelope. But rather than put it back with the other cards, she tucked it into the bottom of her underwear drawer.

When Sookie came out of her bedroom, Amelia was already cleaning. "Good grief, Amelia," Sookie said. "Nobody's been here. There's no need for a cleaning frenzy already."

Amelia smiled brightly and simply said. "Dusty, always dusty." And she merrily went about the business of picking up almost everything within her reach and wiping it with the cloth she was carrying.

Sookie checked the messages on the answering machine. Three sales calls and a message from Jason asking if she planned on ever speaking to him again, that he hadn't spoken to her in forever.

Actually, forever had only been a few days, but it was longer than they usually went without talking. She decided to call and ask him to come have dinner tonight. She hadn't cooked for him in a long time. In fact, she hadn't cooked for anyone in a long time. Another good thing about vampires. You never had to waste any time wondering what they liked to eat or how they liked their eggs.

Jason was still at work, but he picked up anyway rather than letting the call go to voicemail. They agreed dinner would be at seven.

Very good. She had something to do. She told Amelia the plan and together they decided on the menu. Broiled pork chops with blackberry sauce, red potatoes, green bean casserole and yeast rolls. They opted for no salad since it was highly unlikely Jason would eat it.

Dinner was ready, promptly at seven. Jason and his larger than life grin arrived fashionably late, at seven fifteen.

"Hey Sook. I was kinda surprised to hear from you. I thought you'd gone and moved to Shreveport," was his greeting.

Sookie was a little surprised, but not shocked. Nothing Jason did or said could shock her any more. "And exactly what made you think I'd do that?"

He sniffed the air and headed straight for the kitchen to investigate what was for dinner. "I hear you're some kinda vampire princess or something' now. I just figured you'd be doin' whatever it is vampire princesses do, up in Shreveport," he said, turning the full force of his charm in Sookie's direction.

Amelia burst into giggles and Sookie laughed so hard she thought her stomach would cramp.

"Oh my god!" Sookie laughed. "Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that? A vampire princess? Jason, you can't be serious. And I refuse to believe that you would've believed something like that."

"Smells great!" he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm starved. And I'm tellin' ya, that's what people are sayin'. That you married some big whoop-dee-do vampire prince and now all the vampires do what you say." He put his hands behind his head, leaned back in the chair and looked at Sookie as if he had her dead to rights.

Amelia began moving food from the oven, where it had been warming, to the table.

"Eric is a sheriff, not a prince. You know that, Jason," Sookie said from behind her gritted teeth. "Do you suppose anyone confuses Bud Dearborn's wife with a princess?"

The issue of titles completely left his head. "You married Eric?" Jason asked, bringing his chair back to a level position. "Hell, Sookie, that ain't even legal is it?"

To say this wasn't exactly the topic of pre-dinner conversation she'd had in mind would've been an understatement of monumental proportions.

"It was a vampire ceremony, so no, it's not really legal. Only in vampire society."

"Huh", Jason said, as he stabbed two pork chops with a fork and shook them onto his plate. "So you married a rich vampire. I guess that's almost as good as a prince. So what're you doin' here, if your rich vampire husband is in Shreveport? You're not movin' him here, are you?"

Sookie sighed loudly and dropped her face into her hands to keep from screaming. "Who would keep you fed if I moved away?" she snapped.

"I wouldn't starve," he said with a wide smile. "He didn't marry Amelia too, did he?"

Amelia's eyes got wide and she started giggling all over again. Jason had never flirted with her before and few women could resist him when he chose to be charming.

"I told you, he didn't really marry anyone. Vampires can't marry humans in Louisiana. Now shut up and eat."

But Jason wasn't going to give it up. "But you said it was a vampire ceremony. So it's legal to him."

"What do you know about vampire ceremonies? Jason, when it happened I didn't even know what was going on until it was over. It's no big deal. Would you please just eat?" Sookie shoved a piece of potato in her own mouth hoping to set an example he would follow.

"What's your point, Sook? I don't need to know anything about vampire ceremonies. I'm a man."

When Sookie looked at him like he'd lost his mind, he continued. "Eric may be a vampire, but he's a man too, and believe me, when a man goes through a marriage ceremony, especially if it's his idea, it's a big deal. You may not think you're married, but believe me when I tell ya, he does."

Sookie had no response, so she just stared into her plate. Amelia finally came to the rescue and started chattering about something or other. Sookie couldn't concentrate any more. Her mind was swimming. She had only been gone a few days, but the rumor mill had kicked into high gear. What a nightmare.

When Jason was finally gone and the dishes were done, Sookie took her cell into her bedroom and checked her messages. One text - good evening dearest youre in my heart –

Sookie smiled and typed back - i miss you so much i love you –

She fell asleep thinking of Eric.

Her day passed uneventfully. No one came up to her and started strange conversations like the one she'd had with Jason. And no one had even treated her particularly freakishly. So all things considered, the day went pretty well.

Tuesday nights at Merlotte's were mind numbingly boring as a rule and there had been no reason to believe this particular Tuesday night would be any different. Then Oliver walked in, with Bill. Sookie felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach.

Of course Sookie had never told Oliver not to bring Bill into Merlotte's and she had never asked Bill to stay away. Did she really need him to stay away? She felt a twinge, yes, but it wasn't screaming at her to go jump his bones. She went to the bar and asked Terry to warm two O-negs.

As she turned to deliver the bottles of True Blood, the real trouble came strutting in the door.

There were four of them. All between twenty-five and thirty, and all already well on their way to being drunk. And like most young men who travel in packs they were out to impress, each other.

Sookie caught the thoughts of one of them. The one with the darkest hair, probably the youngest. He was nervous. It was his turn.

Sookie tried to shake the guys out of her thoughts. "You're looking a lot better, Bill," she said. She realized she was wearing her fake plastered on smile, but she couldn't help it. It was her standard face when she was trying to stay out of people's heads. "Good evening Oliver. I'm glad to see you'll have company tonight."

"I am improving, thank you," Bill said formally.

"Well, you boys just give me a holler if you need anything else," she said in a ridiculously chipper tone.

As she approached the pool table she picked up on the dark haired one again. Probably because he was thinking about her. She gave him her standard, painted on smile. He read it as flirting on her part. Great. Things always went bad when that happened.

"What can I get y'all tonight?" she asked. Straight to business. No cute small talk. She wouldn't work this group for tips. She didn't need the money that bad.

"Two pitchers, four glasses," the biggest one said without looking up from the pool table.

"And a date for our friend here," the blond said with a sneering laugh and he backhanded the dark haired one across the chest. "You're up, Canton."

"I'll be right back with that beer," Sookie said and headed toward the bar.

Canton. He was the one with the dark hair. And it was his turn. Oh crap. They were going from bar to bar showing off how seductive they were by hitting on a woman until she agreed to leave with one of them, then congratulating themselves, laughing at her and moving on. Canton didn't really want to play, but his need to fit in with this group outweighed his desire to be decent. And they were well on their way to drunk now, so they were much less likely to be forgiving than if Canton's turn had come at the beginning of the game.

Canton was watching Sookie walk away. He had chosen her. Fabulous. Everyone was gonna get to play a round of their least favorite game. In Sookie's case, how to keep Oliver from killing the idiot. What fun.

On the way back to the pool table with her loaded tray, Sookie took a detour by Bill and Oliver's booth. "Everybody doing all right here?" she asked brightly. Then under her breath, she said, "Oliver, do not get up from this booth for any reason." He looked confused and she glanced over at the idiot quartet. He followed her look and nodded.

Sookie plastered her, I'm just the ditzy waitress, smile back on her face and headed over with the beer. She had decided that since the point of their game was to get someone to agree to leave with them, that she would be the easiest mark in the history of their game. She would fall for Canton's charms in record time, clearing the way for them to have a good laugh at her expense and quickly be on their way. It might even serve to give insecure Canton enough of an ego boost to stiffen his spine, so he could dump his current company.

At least, that's the way the plan went in her head.

"I think your girl here's a keeper, Canton," Big Guy said, looking up from his pool cue. "She can already fetch and carry real good."

Blondie hung his hands in front of him like a begging dog, as he barked and panted.

"Always good when ya don't hafta train 'em," the forth guy said, in a slithery voice that made a chill run up Sookie's spine. "Go ahead and pour mine for me, baby." He put his hand on the back of her thigh, causing her to jump. She yelped as she bumped into the tray and beer sloshed onto the pool table. She didn't see Oliver reach across the booth, putting an arm out to keep Bill in place.

It's okay, Sookie told herself. No harm, no foul. He didn't hurt me. I just got jumpy. Nobody's dead, so Oliver is controlling himself. If he can do it, so can I. Much better. She took a deep breath.

"That's enough, guys." Canton to the rescue. "I think I'll keep her with me." Or not.

Canton put his arm around her waist and guided her over to the bar rail along the wall. He thought he was being protective, but Sookie could see from their thoughts that the other three were seeing it as a challenge. It might have been Canton's turn, but three drunk idiots weren't gonna let him take a win without working for it.

Canton had led her in the wrong direction. He'd taken her to the wall, rather than into the open area of the bar. She wiggled and ducked under his arm and started back to her tray at the other end of the pool tables. "I appreciate the attention and all, but my boss is gonna kill me if I don't see to my other tables."

To her surprise, she heard their attention redirect. Poor Canton. He had failed to keep her there and they were going to be unmerciful. But better him than her. She felt bad for him, but they were his friends. He'd have to deal with them himself.

And then it happened.

Such a tiny thing, really. At some point, the lace on her left shoe had come loose. And now, just as she picked up her tray and turned, she stepped on it with her right foot. She fell forward slightly. Only slightly. She caught herself without losing her balance and her little mishap had gone completely unnoticed.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe if she had tripped more clumsily so everyone knew it was her who had tripped, things wouldn't have happened quite the way they did. Maybe Big Guy would have looked up rather than shoot. It was one of those moments where the undetected motion of a butterfly's wing causes a hurricane that changes lives forever.

Sookie's well caught, unnoticed, slight trip, tilted her over the edge of the pool table. Just enough to place her over the field of play for a split second. Of course, the vast majority of the time that wouldn't matter at all. Unfortunately it was during this exact same split second that for the first time in his life, Big Guy completely missed the cue ball when he took his shot.

From Sookie's perspective, what happened next was a blur of slow motion action scenes, all stacked on top of one another and all playing at once.

Big Guy's follow through propelled his pool cue straight into Sookie's stomach, leaving a puff of blue chalk in the center of her white Merlotte's T-shirt. It knocked the wind out of her and instantly doubled her over in excruciating pain.

Unable to breathe, she couldn't call out to Bill. To tell him it was an accident, not an attack. He was on the pool table, fangs bared. He kicked Big Guy, who sailed into the wall.

Sam rounded the corner on his way from his office to the bar. He saw Bill move, made his own wrong assumptions, based on Bill's actions and ran to join the fracas. But Sam ran to Sookie. He yanked her up, to look at her and check her for injury.

Bill only saw that a man had grabbed Sookie. He jumped down from the pool table, knocked Sam to the ground and lifted Sookie up. She sucked in a deep breath of air and screamed for Oliver, just as the slimy voiced one broke a chair against Bill's back. Canton cowered in the corner and Blondie was bouncing in place as he debated whether or not to join in. Bill made his choice for him. Bill backhanded the man into a table.

While Bill was distracted with bitch slapping slimy, Oliver pried Sookie from his other arm and sat her in an empty booth. "Make him stop!" she screamed.

"Sookie!" Bill called. "Sookie, are you alright?" Sam grabbed him by one arm and pulled.

Big Guy was scrambling to his feet with a broken chair leg in his hand. "I got a stake with your name on it asshole," he growled and lunged at Bill.

Sookie screamed as Oliver grabbed Bill's shirt and yanked, sending him careening into a table in the main area of the bar. Customers who had been transfixed by the action, now felt personally threatened and they scattered. A couple of women actually ran screaming from the building.

Oliver disarmed Big guy and blocked him from leaving the pool area. Oliver made no attempt to injure him. Canton was still in the corner and when Slimy and Blondie saw how easily Oliver restrained Big Guy, they made no attempt to challenge him.

That side of the bar was calming.

In the middle of the floor, Sam was attempting to do the same with Bill, to much lesser effect. "Sookie!" Bill yelled.

"Bill, leave!" Sookie cried from her booth. "Go!" she emphasized.

"Sookie, I love you!"

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "Oh my god. I gotta get out of here." She ran from the booth holding her sore stomach. She glanced at Bill in disbelief and burst into tears as she made her way to the exit.

Sookie crashed out the back door and stumbled into the parking lot sobbing hysterically. Oliver was close on her heels. Before she reached her car, she tripped and lurched forward. Oliver reached out to catch her, but she managed to keep from falling on her own.

"Don't you touch me, Oliver! If you do, I'll send you to Fangtasia to work for Eric. Get away from me and leave me alone!" Sookie grabbed her stomach. It was churning unmercifully. She felt like she would puke any second.

She dropped into a heap, on all fours in the gravel. Her tears were now flowing freely down her face. Despite her request, Oliver began to kneel at her side but he was stopped by the icy look on her face. "You can't help me, Oliver," she said. "Some things are mine alone to deal with. Leave."

"But, La -", he tried.

"GO! NOW!"

Oliver reluctantly bowed his head and walked away. As he rounded the corner to the front of the building, he literally ran into Bill, who was on his way to the back. The two vampires shook themselves off and Oliver stared angrily at Bill.

"You won't have to wait for Eric," Oliver said to him. "If you hurt her further, I'll kill you myself."

"If I hurt her, I'll let you," Bill responded without emotion.

When Sookie heard the sounds of crunching gravel getting closer to her, she looked up and saw Bill approaching.

"Haven't you done enough for one night? Caused enough of a spectacle? Wouldn't it have been easier for us all if you'd just stripped me naked and stood me on a table?" she asked. She began to choke and heave, but nothing came.

Bill knelt at her side and gently pulled back her hair.

She shook him off a little too violently and she fell sideways into the gravel. "Get off me!" she screamed from her splayed position.

"Sookie, please," he said, and he offered her his hand to help her get up. She didn't take it.

He looked genuinely hurt by her rebuff, but it wasn't enough to compensate for what he'd done. "Exactly what part of acceptable social lines and boundaries is it that you just can't seem to get through your head?" she asked as she brushed as much of the dust off herself as she could. She noticed she had scraped her elbow when she jerked away from him, but it wasn't bad so she ignored it.

"Sookie, those men were being abusive toward you. I was protecting you," Bill said.

Sookie scrunched up her face and stared disbelievingly at Bill. "What's wrong with you? I don't need your protection. Not from them. I've been protecting myself from idiots like them since I was ten. And I already have more protection than I need. And I have it from people with a right to provide it. You gave up that right. Remember?"

"Will you never forgive me, Sookie?"

Sookie shook her head as she pulled herself upright. "Is that what you're looking for? Forgiveness? Is that it? Fine. I forgive you. Better? Or are you looking for absolution of your sins? Because I'm not a priest, Bill. And I'm not a saint. And some wounds just won't heal, ever. Not even if we want them too."

"Do you want the wounds to heal?" he asked with sudden hope in his voice.

"I used to," she said. "When every path to happiness I knew of led to you. But I've found other paths. Paths that lead to other places."

"To Eric?"

"Bill, why are you doing this? Please don't force me to say things to hurt you."

"If you're concerned about being hurtful, it means -"

"It means I don't want to hurt you. It means I don't like hurting people. Even people who have hurt me. It means you were my first lover. The first man who showed me there was a world outside the tiny little life I was living. It means I care about you and your feelings.

But Bill, if you think the fact that I don't want to hurt your feelings means that I don't love Eric, you couldn't be more wrong. I love Eric, Bill, body, mind and soul. Is that really what you wanted to hear? Do you want to hear more?"

He didn't meet her gaze. "Thank you, no, Lady Northman. I've heard enough." He turned and Sookie watched him walk away.

Hot tears began a fresh assault on her makeup. It wasn't until she sat down in the driver's seat of her car, that she realized she didn't have her purse, so she didn't have her keys. "Damn it!" she shrieked and slammed both her palms against the steering wheel.

Well, she wasn't going back into Merlotte's. Not now, maybe not ever, purse or no purse.

"OLIVER!"

He was standing beside the car almost before she had finished screaming his name.

Seeing him didn't improve her mood. She rolled her eyes up at him. "That figures. Why is it none of the men in my life listen to a word I say?" she complained. "Don't answer that. I don't think I could stand to listen to it. Go get somebody to get my purse for you and come drive me home."

"Yes, Mistress," Oliver said as Sookie got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

Sookie stared out the window as Oliver drove. Nothing here would ever look the same again. Everything quaint and charming now seemed restrictive and confining. Sights she'd seen and loved since childhood were unable to fill her with that feeling of contentment they had always given her. Bill had made her turn a page in her life. Forced her to let go of things she'd been holding onto for dear life as if they were the only anchors available to her.

As Oliver began to make the turn up Hummingbird Lane, she grabbed his arm. "No, Oliver, not here. Take me home."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

As they approached the house, Sookie grabbed her purse and dug out her keys. She was pretty sure Eric wouldn't be there and she knew she had the key, but there was something empowering in just looking at it and holding it in her hand. This was it. She was actually doing this, and it actually felt right. Oliver pulled into the driveway and Sookie really felt like she was home.

Before Oliver could turn off the car, she turned to him and said, "Thank you. I'm fine now. Go visit Mina or something. I'll ask Eric where you can sleep."

Oliver watched her step out of the car and look around the yard. "You're sure you're alright?"

She turned around, leaned into the car and gave Oliver the biggest, most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face. "I'm perfect, Oliver. I'll see you later." And she closed the door.

As Oliver drove away, Sookie walked around the yard admiring the roses Pandora did such an amazing job with. She noticed Mr. Lindsay in his yard. He appeared to be checking out a problem with his sprinklers. She decided now would be a good time to try and establish a more normal relationship with him. They were neighbors, after all.

"Mr. Lindsay!" she called, walking closer to him. "How nice to see you again."

When he saw who was calling to him, he tensed and his eyes immediately darted around both their yards.

"Oh, I don't think he's home right now," she said in her most reassuring voice. "He's still at work."

"He works?" Mr. Lindsay asked incredulously.

Sookie laughed. "Well of course he does. Nothing comes free. Not even for vampires."

"Who does your flower beds? They're lovely." Sookie said as she crossed into the Lindsay yard. "A friend tends ours, but I think I'll probably be helping out some, now that I'll be here more."

Sookie lowered her voice a bit and took on a more serious and somewhat apologetic tone. "I know we met under pretty strange circumstances. I was a little confused about some things and Eric was, well, he was being Eric. People don't always get his sense of humor." She was rambling. She broadened her smile and continued. "Anyway, my name is Sookie and I'm gonna be your neighbor from now on and I'd really like it if we were friends. Is there a Mrs. Lindsay? I'd love to meet her."

"Y-yes. My uh, my wife is inside," he said nervously.

He was afraid. This was gonna be a hard sell.

Sookie knelt down, so she would be on eye level with him. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee. "Please don't be nervous, Mr. Lindsay. You have nothing to fear from us. We're just your neighbors. Just like anyone else. I'm just as human as you are and believe me, no one is in any danger from Eric or anyone else here."

"And you're going to be living here? With him? Are you really his wife?" he asked.

I'm establishing trust, so being straightforward and honest will work best, she thought. She took a deep breath and said, "I guess that all depends on your perspective. It was a vampire ceremony, and vampire human marriages aren't legal yet in Louisiana, so it isn't recognized by the State. So

technically, no. But as far as we're concerned, yes."

Mr. Lindsay smiled. "I suppose how two people feel about each other has more to do with what makes them a couple than what the State says."

"Thank you for seeing that, Mr. Lindsay."

"Darryl," he said quietly. "I'm Darryl and Patricia is my wife. Everybody calls her Patty."

He extended his hand then started to take it back. He wasn't sure if he should be offering to shake hands with a titled lady. Sookie clasped his hand in both of hers. "Please, call me Sookie. Formalities are much more important to Eric than they are to me. He's very protective and I think he's afraid some people might look down on me because my family didn't have a lot of money and I'm not real educated and of course, I'm not a vampire. That's a bad thing in some circles." Sookie laughed.

Darryl joined her with a chuckle and added, "I bet it is."

"Anyway, I think he insists on using our titles as a way of making sure people at least have to act like they respect me as much as he does. I think it's silly. If people don't like me, I don't think they should have to pretend. But if it makes him happy, it doesn't seem like too much to put up with."

"What is his title?" Darryl asked. He had calmed. Score one for Sookie! He was comfortable enough to ask questions.

"Sheriff," Sookie answered. "He's responsible for the vampires in Louisiana. Making sure they observe the human laws, that sort of thing." She was really stepping out of her bounds a bit with that. She wasn't really a hundred percent certain what all his position entailed, but that seemed like a generic enough description that it would pass for being close enough.

"So that's his job?"

"Yes. That and he owns Fangtasia."

"That vampire bar?"

"Yes."

"My nephew has been there several times."

"Has he really?" Sookie smiled. At least she hadn't gotten a lecture about how bars were the root of moral depravity or some such. "He must have a good time there, or he wouldn't go back."

"Oh, yeah. He likes it a lot. I asked him about it and he said he's never seen anyone being bitten or anything and they have signs up all over."

"No. Definitely no biting in the bar. Just like any other bar. If two adult people decide they want to do something other than have drinks, well that's up to them, but they'll have to do it someplace else. That policy is very strictly enforced." Or run away from really quickly, Sookie thought as she recalled the first time she'd ever been to Fangtasia.

"I imagine someone in such a high position probably doesn't want any scandal around him." He was reassuring himself about the thought of Eric not being a threat.

Sookie seized on that feeling. "Exactly, Darryl. It just wouldn't do for him to have trouble. He doesn't want to look bad to his boss."

This was something Darryl could understand and accept. When Sookie visited tomorrow, Darryl would happily introduce her to his wife. And though he didn't say so to Sookie, he would maintain an air of formality around Eric. Not quite as much out of fear as out of actual respect. Even though Eric was a vampire, Darryl had always respected a man who respected and took good care of the women in his life.

Darryl remembered how gently and reverently Eric had treated Sookie the night he had first met them. Darryl had been convinced Sookie was a total lunatic, yet Eric had ignored her irrational behavior and not only treated her with great respect, but demanded it of Darryl as well. You had to respect a man for things like that.

Sookie excused herself and went back to the house, happy she had taken a positive step into her new life.

She got to the front door, took a deep breath and turned her key. The house was completely dark. She felt along the wall until her fingers found the switches. She'd never been here alone at night. Funny, but the living room looked even less lived in at night than it did during the day. It reminded Sookie of one of those rooms that have been staged to sell the house or to show it off to potential renters. The few pieces of furniture were positioned correctly, but they didn't look as if anyone ever used them. Probably because no one ever did use them.

There was no TV. She'd never noticed that before. The only television in the house was in Eric's underground room. How sad, she thought. This beautiful house was nothing more than a hallway between the garage and that bland underground room that didn't even have breathable air until two days ago. Of course he didn't need breathable air, but still. "Poor Eric," she whispered into the room.

"Why poor Eric?" his velvet voice asked from behind her.

She jumped at the unexpected sound, but recovered quickly. He stood there in the doorway straightening his hair. He had flown here when Oliver told him she was here. "Eric!" She threw herself into his arms as she felt a wash of warmth and happiness flood through her.

"Welcome home, my love," he hugged her tight. "I hear you had some difficulties tonight. Are you alright?"

Sookie looked up at him. "Do you mean the fight or Bill?"

"Both. Either," he said as he lifted her T-shirt to check under the blue spot. "You are bruised. Are you in any pain? Should I call Dr. Ludwig?" He put his fingers on the reddened spot on her stomach and pressed lightly. "Does that hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, but only because it's bruised. I'm fine."

He looked concerned. "Are you certain? Maybe I sh-"

"No, you shouldn't. You don't need to call a doctor every time I get a bruise. I'm not THAT fragile."

He chuckled softly and grinned for her. "Very well. But you must do me a favor and if you are ever here alone again, you must close and lock the door." He pushed the door closed. "Now, there are a few people I still need to see at Fangtasia. Would you like to go back there with me? Or would you prefer I wait here for Oliver and then go back alone?"

"Which would you prefer?" she asked.

"I always prefer you with me, Dearest," he said and bent to kiss her.

She returned his kisses eagerly. She felt as though she'd been parted from him for weeks and this would be her only opportunity to drink him in before they were parted again. "I could just make out with you forever," she whispered.

"Really, my love? Forever? That can be arranged," He looked longingly into her eyes.

"You know what I meant," she said pulling away from him sadly.

He laughed heartily and pulled her back. "Alas, I do. But let us not dwell on the tragic aspect of our situation. That will only rob you of your sense of humor. There will be time enough for tears, my love. But let us not start them flowing now." He slapped her butt merrily and nudged her toward the bedroom. "You need to change clothes so your many admirers at Fangtasia do not think I beat you with a pool cue."

Sookie laughed at that. "Oh, yes! I'm sure they're lining up around the block hoping to get a look at me."

"You might be surprised, Sookie. Everyone who comes into Fangtasia sees you now. Javier has shown them what to covet."

"Yes, of course, people want me because I'm in a wall mural. That's just kinda creepy, Eric," Sookie said as they entered the bedroom.

"But you are not simply in a mural. You are in a mural, in my arms. With my desire for you clearly displayed." He looked at her smugly, convinced he had just offered her proof positive of his point.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Is there no limit to your arrogance?"

"None I've been able to locate," he said with a brilliant grin. "Now get changed. I need to make a call." He paced to the window and flipped open his phone."

Sookie went into the bathroom and adjusted her make-up. Fangtasia called for a little more drama than Merlotte's, even on a Tuesday night. She wore a well fitted, long sleeved, burgundy colored, jersey sweater with large cutouts exposing most of her back. She paired the sweater with a rather plain knee length, denim skirt with a split that ran about halfway up her right leg. She looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. Then on a whim, she cinched on a fabulous black leather belt that was about six inches high in front and had had four buckles. Then it narrowed to only two inches in the back. One pair of strappy sandals later, she was ready to be put on display.

When she stepped out of the closet dressing area, Eric stopped speaking mid sentence. He looked her up and down hungrily and smiled his approval.

"Yes, we're leaving now." He closed his phone, reached for her hand and kissed it. "My lady, you are spectacular, as always."

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Well, I can't disappoint my fan club," she said mockingly.

"They will be enthralled," he said. He kissed her hand again. "Now come. We are late. The car is waiting."

The ride to Fangtasia was short, but Sookie took full advantage. She climbed onto Eric's lap, facing him and they made out like teenagers the whole way.

When they came in the backdoor of Fangtasia and headed up the hall, Eric stopped at his office, turned to Sookie and nodded at the entrance into the bar. "Your public awaits."

"You're not coming?" she asked, suddenly tense.

"Take our usual table by the dance floor. Let them see you. Pam is out there. Dance with her if you like, they seem to enjoy that. Remember, the less interested you are in them, the more interested they will be in you. You are no longer of their world, Sookie. You are the exotic new animal in the zoo and yes, they have come in hopes of getting a glimpse of you. They will be fascinated by anything you do."

Eric winked at her and went into his office, leaving her standing there alone.

She had seen there were people in there, but she didn't recognize who. She wondered how long they'd been waiting and what kind of business they were conducting in there. She had a lot to learn.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked into the bar like she owned the place.

To her utter amazement, people stepped back from her and cleared a path. Not nearly as dramatic as one of Eric's entrances, but drama just seemed to naturally come along with Eric. It was part of the package. Besides, people scrambled to make way for him because he never showed any signs of stopping. Anyone who didn't get out of his way would likely be trampled.

Most of the vampires nodded as she passed. She smiled and returned their nods. The moment she sat, Mina was at her side. "It's good to see you back here, Mistress. May I get you something?"

"Just a gin and tonic, thanks. And it's good to see you too Mina."

Eric was right. Some of them actually had hoped to see the woman on the wall. His woman. And others who hadn't come with that exact purpose, were now very curious just the same. People were so strange. Less than three hours ago a group of men not terribly different from many of the men here looked at her and saw someone they could feel free to grope and taunt and play games with. Not a man in this place would be bold enough to try any of that here. And Bill would certainly not cause a huge scene here.

Yes, she thought. Fangtasia will be a much more pleasant place to spend time. She liked being thought of as desirable and mysterious much better than stupid and suspicious. She found that being the object of stares and curiosity could be fun and enjoyable rather than irritating and insulting.

She had a wonderful night, basking in everyone's attention. She and Pam danced through a set of Lady Gaga songs, with Eric coming out and claiming her to dance to Paper Gangsta.

She'd even been asked to sign a couple autographs. That had been an exciting new experience. The first time, she had begun with an "S", then caught herself. This nervous girl didn't want Sookie's autograph. She had gathered her courage to come over and seek the autograph of the woman on the wall. The exotic and much to be envied, Lady Northman. So Sookie turned the "S" into a sort of scroll-like swirl and wrote "Your friend, Lady Northman", as clearly as she could manage.

The girl seemed thrilled as she walked away. She thanked Sookie profusely through her giggles. Sookie felt like a rock star. She decided she would treat Lady Northman as a separate character from herself. As if she were an actress playing the part of Lady Northman.

By the time it was time to go, the bar had already been closed for nearly half an hour. Eric's unexpected trip home to fetch Sookie and his trips to check on her throughout the night had caused his business matters to run late. She was exhausted.

Before they even got home, Sookie had fallen asleep in the car.

Since the incident in Las Vegas, Sookie's sleep frightened Eric. He had an almost overwhelming need to shake her to make sure she would wake up. In his head, he knew that of course, she would, but the feeling of dread gnawed at him from deep in the pit of his stomach begging to be certain. He would hate Gage Gordon forever for doing this to him. For causing him to react so irrationally because a human fell asleep at three in the morning, after having been awake all day and having a very eventful and tiring evening. What could possibly be more normal? Yet here he stood, in the middle of his driveway, staring into the backseat at Sookie's sleeping body, afraid to touch her.

"Would you like me to carry her inside?" the human driver asked as he stood, holding the backdoor.

"Certainly not!" Eric exclaimed, horrified at the thought of this wretched fangbanger manhandling Sookie as she slept.

Eric bent into the backseat and snaked his arms around Sookie's frame as gently as he could and lifted. As he drew her close, she sort of purred as she rearranged herself and snuggled into his embrace. She didn't wake up, but this was not the sleep of nothingness from Las Vegas. This was simply his beautiful human needing to rest. He went into the house, taking great care not to disturb her.

Getting the covers pulled back without dropping or waking her presented a bit of a challenge, but he managed. He laid her down and she purred and wiggled, just as she had done when he picked her up, to adjust herself to her new sleeping arrangements. He thought he should undress her, but he didn't want to risk that much movement. He did however very gingerly remove her belt. That couldn't be comfortable no matter how tired you were.

For nearly an hour, he stood and stared at her. How very fragile she was. So much more than she realized. Resisting the urge to turn her would be the most difficult thing he had ever been called upon to do.

He turned to look at the portrait Javier had painted. It stared silently back at him from it's place in the center of the wall. "How do I willingly choose to spend eternity with you, when everything I desire is at my fingertips?"

With the question which would haunt him echoing through his mind, he got undressed and slipped into bed beside Sookie, pulling the covers up over them both.

Minutes later, Sookie rolled over and put her arm around him and squeezed. "You are here," she breathed. "I thought I was dreaming."

"And now I have awakened you."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing?" she said, looking up at him.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep. You purr like a cat when you change positions." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Well you're very dull when you sleep. You just lay there," she said in a mocking tone.

"But I make up for it when I'm awake?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "And then some."

"I confess, I much prefer your company when you are awake as well," he whispered and he kissed her.

"So now that you'll have my company during most of my awake time, how do I keep you from getting tired of me?" she asked in a teasing tone, though it was a serious concern for her.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Dearest, that is not a worry for you to harbor. I find you endlessly entertaining. Everything about you makes me want more of you. And makes me want to give you more."

"You may think better of that if I start spending all your money."

He roared with laughter and when he recovered, he said, "What is mine is yours to spend. Consider it a challenge. We will see if you can spend it faster than I can accumulate it. And I will sweeten the deal. If you can turn Bobby Burnham's hair gray from worrying about it, I will take you on a trip around the world."

"You're crazy," she chuckled.

"Only where you are concerned," he said. "In all other matters, I am much as I ever was."

"I make you crazy?"

"You make me curious. For example, when I first came into the house this evening, you were saying poor Eric. Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions about things I say. Sometimes I think we speak different languages."

"One of your many charms, my love. You are a constant surprise to me," he said sweetly.

She wondered if there was anything she could ever say that he wouldn't have the picture perfect response for. She touched his face and said, "I was thinking how sad it was that you have this beautiful house that you clearly never actually live in. You use the garage and this bedroom. The house is just a glorified hall. Just a way to get from the garage to here. You've been terribly lonely and unhappy, haven't you?"

He smiled and pulled her close. "I have lived a long time, Dearest. I have been many things. I have, at times, been in want of company. Rarely for very long, though I am sure my definition of very long is different from yours because of the difference in our perspective. What might seem long to you would seem a much shorter time to me.

As for happiness, I have certainly enjoyed many things in my life and had appreciation for things and people. You cannot miss or desire something you have never had or fully understood. Particularly if you never realized you did not understand it.

I believe I understand better now. I believe you make me happy."

"I haven't done anything but cause you one kind of trouble after another. How can that make you happy?" she asked, then she smiled at him. "You must be a glutton for punishment."

"You may be right on that point. I have feelings for you I have never felt for anyone. I think of you when I am not near you. I desire you even when I cannot see you. I have seen thousands of beautiful women in my life. Many who would be called more classically beautiful than you, but unlike any other, when I look at you, I find it difficult to look away. When someone causes you injury, I want them to suffer for it, as I suffer for it. Not only because they have dared to injure something of mine, but because they have caused you pain. I never want you to suffer pain of any kind.

I think of all these new feelings and though I don't understand them, I feel great dread they could be taken away. In my life, I have faced armies, plagues, the wrath of the gods and death its self, and I can honestly say the greatest fear I have ever known is knowing one day I will wake and you will be no more. Is this not what is called love? I believe it is."

"And the love you feel makes you happy," she smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. She was then quite surprised by his response.

"Not at all. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable. It makes me worry. I do not like that," he said very seriously. "However, believing you love me … that fills me with happiness and desire for you."

"It doesn't take much to fill you with desire," she scoffed teasingly.

"On the contrary, my love, it takes a great deal."

"Really?" she questioned. "I don't seem to remember it taking much at all." She reached between his legs and ran her fingers along his inner thigh.

"There are many kinds of desire, Sookie, and I hope to make you feel them all. But now it is late and we need to discuss something."

"What is it, my darling?" The endearment fell from her lips just as naturally as if it had always been his name.

"How are you getting along with Oliver?" he asked, quite seriously.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I get irritated with him, when he gets underfoot and wants to do things for me. Or when he tries to kill someone for touching me or something. Is that what you mean?"

"That is close, my love." He chose his words carefully. He didn't want to make her feel he was talking down to her. "Oliver is quite devoted to you, Sookie. But you must remember, he is not your friend, he is your servant. You need to set his boundaries and keep him in them. If you do not want him to do something, tell him so. Don't ask. Tell him."

"I don't want to be mean to him," she said

"You do not have to be mean. But you must be firm. He needs to understand what you expect from him. What you consider acceptable and unacceptable behavior from him.

That said, has he been helpful to you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. He does anything I ask, and it has been handy to have him around sometimes. He does make me feel safe, when you're not close to me. He drove me here when I was so upset," Sookie answered.

"Good. That's as it should be. Would you like to reward him?" Eric asked.

"How?"

"I want you to have someone with you during the day. Someone to keep you company. Like a pet."

"You want me to have a human pet? I don't think I could do that."

"Of course you couldn't, Dearest, but we can arrange the next best thing. We can reward Oliver for his service by giving him a pet. And his pet could be your companion."

Living in Eric's world was getting more surreal by the minute. She was actually sitting here having a discussion about giving someone a human being, as a gift. She shuddered.

"Eric, I don't think I can just talk about this so casually. It's too strange. I mean we're practically talking about slavery."

"Slavery?" Eric was the one confused now. "No, my love, not slavery. You have seen Pam's pets. Did they look like slaves? They are free to leave at any time. She does not keep them there by glamouring them. They want to be with her. Just as I believe Mina wants to be with Oliver."

"We're talking about Mina? Yes, I believe she loves Oliver. But what do I have to do with it? If Oliver wants her as a pet and she wants to be a pet, isn't that between them?" Sookie asked.

"Human pets are free to go. Vampires pledged to serve are not. Oliver is bound by centuries of tradition to you. He cannot take on any responsibilities unrelated to your service. What he wants is not a consideration. He is bound by what you want.

There is also the consideration of support. Since Oliver is bound to you, you and your household are responsible for his support. The same would apply to his pet, if he had one. So you see, when I say we could give him Mina, what I am actually saying is we can agree to have Mina move into our home and we will provide for her complete support.

And I have noticed Oliver seems to be very fond of her. She is upstairs with him now. If she were his pet, he would not have to make her leave before sunrise.

And Sookie, she wants to be a pet. All the humans who work at Fangtasia and many of the ones who come there want it. What they want most is to become vampires. But if not that, they want to be attached to a vampire. Most who are granted that wish live to regret it. Then there are those, like Pam's pets, who find a very comfortable life.

So the question is, do you feel Oliver deserves to have Mina and do you want him to have her?"

"Well, if they want to be together and she wants to live here, then yes. He deserves to be rewarded," Sookie agreed.

"Very well. Do you want to tell him now? Or would you prefer to wait until tomorrow evening?"

"Oh. I don't think I'd like to disturb them."

"It is your house, my love. You can do as you please without worrying about disturbing anyone. Go to the bottom of the stairs in the hall and call his name. He will hear and come to you. Tell him you appreciate his service and would like to reward him with a pet. Tell him you have chosen Mina and tell him what you expect from him as far as Mina's care and treatment."

"I don't know if I can do that," she said nervously.

"Of course you can, my love. You are Mistress of Area Five. Think like her," Eric smiled broadly, lifted her out of bed and stood her on the floor. Then just for good measure, he popped her on the butt to send her on her way.

Sookie straightened her skirt and looked back at Eric. He was propped up on his elbow and grinning like a fool.

He raised up the comforter, looked underneath, then looked back at her. "If you get back here in a hurry, we'll have time for me to give you a reward too."

"You're impossible!" she snapped and stalked out the door.

"I love you too!" he called after her.

She could hear him laughing all the way into the upper master bedroom. Great. I get lessons in how to be a vampire without actually being undead. This is ridiculous, she thought.

But ridiculous or not, she went to the bottom of the stairs and called Oliver's name. He responded almost instantly.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Oliver, umm," she felt like an idiot. Like she was speaking to a grown man as if he were a small boy. "Would you like a pet?"

"What's that, Mistress?" He looked pretty surprised.

"I mean, you've been very good to me. And Pam says you were very helpful in Las Vegas, helping to find Vivienne and all. And Eric and I thought you deserved a reward for your service."

"You and the master talked of me?" he asked.

"Yes," Sookie answered. "And we thought since you appeared to be fond of Mina and she seemed -"

"You would give me Mina?" he enthused. He looked as though he could barely contain his excitement. He dropped to one knee and kissed Sookie's hand. "You are the kindest and gentlest of mistresses. Little wonder you captured the Sheriff's heart."

This was beyond ridiculous. Surely before they came out of the coffin, someone had told them it wasn't the dark ages any more.

"Oliver," she said a bit more sternly. "It must be of her own free will. She must agree. And-"

"I agree!" Mina came fluttering down the stairs so gracefully and with such a happy smile on her face Sookie couldn't help but smile in return. Mina knelt beside Oliver and took his hand. How odd they looked together. He had been more than twice her age when he was turned, but clearly she adored him.

"And you must treat her well," Sookie said to Oliver.

"As the master treats you, my lady."

"Then I'm sure she'll be very happy," Sookie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mistress," Oliver said, looking up at her happily.

"Yes, thank you, Mistress," Mina added.

"You're welcome," Sookie responded rather uncomfortably, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Oliver and Mina said in unison, as Sookie went back to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Sookie went into her closet and took her clothes off, then headed down to their bedroom naked. When she entered, Eric was just as she had left him. Propped on his elbow in the middle of the bed.

"Now, what's this I hear about there being a reward?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

He raised the comforter to display his erection and rolled onto his back. "Climb aboard!" he said with a smirk. And she did exactly that.

The next day, by the time she had showered, it was two in the afternoon. She dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

Mina already had coffee on, and she was wearing the happiest smile Sookie had ever seen. She looked as if she would burst into song or rainbows or something any second.

"Good afternoon, Mistress! May I get you some coffee?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Yes, please. Black, no sugar," Sookie said. "And Mina, you're not my servant. You don't have to wait on me. And during the day, at least, please call me Sookie. I know Eric and Oliver wouldn't approve, but please, when it's just us we don't need to be so formal. Okay?"

"Anything you want, Sookie!" Mina agreed happily. "I can't even say how much I appreciate what you've done. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Do you mind if I ask why you feel so lucky?" Sookie asked as Mina handed her a mug of coffee. She sat on the couch and continued, "I mean I just sort of fell in with vampires. I never sought them out or anything. I guess I'm just curious about what makes someone want to go to them on purpose. You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

Mina walked into the living room and started to sit down, then stopped and looked at Sookie.

"Please, sit down."

Mina sat in a chair and told Sookie her story. "Nothing much to tell really. Abusive parents, quit school too early, worked as a waitress in some pretty creepy places where creeps follow you out after work and leave you for dead in alleys.

Oliver found me and was gonna put me out of my misery, but for some reason he decided not to and he took me to Dr. Ludwig instead. I was in her hospital for three weeks. By that time my landlord had put a padlock on my door and Oliver paid my rent. He took me to Pam to see about working at Fangtasia.

They don't let anybody mess with the waitressess or the hostesses or any of the girls there. The human men are all afraid of the vampires and the vampires are all afraid of the master. You have no idea how nice it is to have a safe place to work. And there's other perks too. If you get behind on your rent or if something comes up where you need some extra money you can volunteer to let one of them feed. It's a lot less than what most humans would want for even half the money."

Sookie could see she was thinking about Eric. She wasn't going to tell Sookie about Eric paying her five hundred dollars on two different occasions when she needed rent money. He had only fed, nothing more. Sookie diverted her eyes and put extra effort into blocking herself out of Mina's mind.

Mina sensed Sookie's sudden unease. "Sorry. I tried not to think about it. Oliver said you'd be able to tell. I think he only did it because someone had told him I needed the money and he didn't really want anything else from me. He was real nice. Well, not really nice, I guess. He kinda just ignored me, like he was sticking a straw in a soda can."

"Thank you for being honest, Mina. And I'm so sorry about getting in your head. I'll try not to do that. Sometimes it's just hard, even when I try."

"So anyway, me and Oliver talked a lot and he treats me real nice. Better than anyone ever did before. He started paying my rent all the time, so I wouldn't need to work any double shifts or keep the lights turned off sometimes.

Then the master married you and, well, -", Mina stuttered.

"Oh, Mina!" Sookie cried. "Oliver couldn't pay your bills any more because of me! Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I had no idea Oliver had a girlfriend he was that close to. I would have never let him leave you like that."

"He didn't leave me. He was happy to do what he did. He's a whole different person since he pledged himself to you. You've been a very big influence on him. And I got extra money for going to Bon Temps, and now I'm here, so everything worked out great for me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I may not have a man who's crazy mad about me, like you do, but I have one who cares and I know real well that's more than a lot of people have. And I may be a servant and companion, but I'm a servant and companion in the house of the Sheriff. That makes me higher up in my circles. So yeah, I have a lot to thank you for. You've done a lot for me. You've changed my life and all I ever did was bring you a gin and tonic."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam made it a lot easier than Sookie thought it would be. He didn't try and talk her out of it. He was very understanding. "You know this isn't how I'd hoped things would work out, chere. But if he makes you happy, congratulations. Know you're welcome back any time.", he had said. He'd been sincere, but he'd taken no pleasure in his words.

The call to Amelia had been a lot harder. Sookie was leaving her in a much stranger position actually. Sookie had spent much of the conversation holding her phone away from her ear as Amelia cried and prattled on about how happy she was for her and how much she would miss her and was she sure it would be okay for her to stay on at the house. It was only a twenty minute call but it seemed like hours.

That was exhausting. No more phone calls for now. She'd call Jason after while, or tomorrow. She had assigned Mina the task of making a list of everything she could think of they needed. It would be mostly a list of groceries and cleaning supplies, things necessary for the normal day to day care and feeding of at least two humans. And a television for the living room. Even though she didn't watch much TV herself, there was just something odd about a house with no TV in the common area.

"Mina, you about ready?", she called out as she stowed her cell phone in her purse.

"I think so.", Mina said from the kitchen. "Nothing else I can think of right now."

"Okay, well lets get going then. I want to be back in time to take a bath before sunset. I think we'll go to the appliance store first. Then the grocery store."

First order of business was something to eat. They stopped at a café and ordered a pretty big lunch. They had both taken to doing the bulk of their eating during the day, so they could limit themselves to light snacking after sunset. Neither cared to waste their vampire time with eating.

"So I guess Oliver can help you move your things to the house.", Sookie said as she picked through her salad. "Do you have much furniture you'll need to move?"

"No.", Mina answered. "Mostly just stuff, and not even a whole lot of that. My apartment came furnished"

"Okay, then we'll need to get you a bed. Either you and Oliver can go tonight or you and I can go tomorrow. However you want to do it. I'm sure Eric could arrange for someone to pick it up from the store tonight so you wouldn't have to wait for it to be delivered. And of course you'll need other furniture too, but I think it would be best to start with a bed, don't you?"

Mina wasn't sure how to respond. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not used to having people talking about buying me things. I mean no one but Oliver."

Sookie reached across the table and put her hand over Mina's. "I understand, believe me. When Eric started buying me things, it freaked me out all the time." Sookie giggled thinking about it. "One of the first things he ever bought me was a driveway. How's that for romantic?"

Mina laughed too. "A driveway? How does someone buy you a driveway?"

"Well, we were driving up my gravel driveway and it was full of holes so it was very bouncy to drive over it. Eric complained about it and asked why I didn't get it fixed and I screamed that I couldn't afford it. And the next morning people showed up and started working without even talking to me. I was flabbergasted. At the time, it was the most expensive gift I had ever gotten from anyone.", Sookie said with a smile.

"Well, it really was kind of romantic then, wasn't it?". Mina asked. "I mean, it was thoughtful. You needed it and he did it behind your back so you couldn't refuse it."

"Ha! He did it behind my back because he's a high-handed bully!", Sookie laughed. "But yes, it was thoughtful. Even though I think he was thinking as much about himself as he was about me at the time. He didn't like driving down a bumpy driveway. But he can be sweet. He surprised me with a new coat when mine got ruined. And he got me a new cell phone. Of course he had broken the old one by throwing it against a wall, but the new one came pre-paid for six months. So I guess that makes it qualify as a gift."

"Sure it does!", Mina said. "You probably already know this, but vamps who have known the Master for a long time, and I mean like hundreds of years long, say they've never seen him take a mate. That the closest ever was Pam and even with her everyone knew she wasn't actually his mate."

"The vamps talk to you about Eric?", Sookie asked.

"Oh, no. But you know how it is being a waitress. People kind of ignore you unless they want something. So we overhear a lot of things. Even if we can't go into their heads to hear it. They're all real curious how you did it. How you made him fall in love with you. Especially all the females, cause they all tried."

"I didn't do a thing to try and get him.", Sookie said quietly. In fact, I tried to stay away from him, but every time I turned around, there he was. And he never told me no. It finally dawned on me that I could count on him for anything." She laughed remembering the pink spandex, but she wasn't going to share that story. "Anything at all.", she said.

After lunch they went to the biggest electronics store in Shreveport. Sookie didn't want to spend a lot of time shopping so she figured she'd go for someplace with a good variety.

After much debate, they decided on a fifty-two inch LCD flat screen for the living room and a smaller version for Oliver and Mina to put upstairs. They also got a blu-ray player and a stereo system for the living room. Delivery would be day after tomorrow, in the afternoon.

They filled two baskets at the grocery store. Since there was basically nothing at the house, they had to buy staples and condiments and such as well as actual food and drinks.

Sookie found that she really enjoyed Mina's company. For all the difficulty of her life, Mina was cheerful and pleasant. She smiled a lot and seemed to take pleasure in just about everything. She was chatty, but not so much that it was irritating. Yes, Sookie was convinced she liked Mina very much.

As they were walking through the grocery store, chatting merrily and filling their carts with everything that struck their fancy, they had an odd encounter. Though afterward Sookie realized that it was unlikely it would be the last time it would happen.

Two young men, both either fangbangers or wannabes, turned into the aisle they were in and one of them recognized Sookie. He stopped right in front of her and grabbed the end of her basket. It was startling, but he didn't seem threatening. He just wanted to make sure Sookie noticed him and didn't just keep going.

"You're her, aren't you? The Master's wife?", he asked excitedly.

Sookie considered not answering, but he was just curious. "Yes.", she said.

He didn't move. He looked at Mina. "Who are you?", he asked.

He was frightening her. She was running through her options in her head. Sookie reached to her, but before she reached her, Mina spoke. In a low but very clear voice. "Step aside!", she growled, "How dare you block the Mistress! She doesn't have time for the likes of you. I doubt the Master will be pleased when he hears of this."

"Hey!", the guy trembled. "We just wanted to say hi. We didn't mean any harm, honest." He looked wildly back and forth between Sookie and Mina.

"I'm sure everything's fine. No harm done.", Sookie said and smiled at the guy. "I'm sure we'll see you again at Fangtasia."

He smiled and said, "Yeah. Sure will." and he and his friend went on about their business.

"Sorry.", Mina said when they had gone. "I get spooked when people jump out at me. I didn't know what they might do."

"That's understandable.", Sookie reassured her. "But I think we're pretty safe from anyone who recognizes us. Anyone who knows who we are isn't gonna want to risk pissing Eric and Oliver off. Creeps who know us shouldn't be a problem. It's creeps who don't know us we'll need to look out for."

"That makes sense.", Mina agreed.

"Oh, and Mina. Do me a favor and please don't mention this to Oliver. He'd tell Eric and if Eric hears about it he'll have me surrounded by bodyguards from sunup to sundown every day and I don't think I could stand that."

With the exception of that one tiny incident, they had a perfectly normal afternoon together. Sookie liked the normal. It gave some balance to the rest of her new life.

They got their shopping done and went home. It seemed to take forever to get all their things inside and then put away, but they finally managed it. With that done, Sookie went into the master bathroom for tub soak she'd promised herself.

She poured several drops of jasmine bath oil into the tub and pushed the button for the jets. After a few seconds she stepped into the warm water. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent rising through the air with the steam. She bathed and washed her hair quickly, so she had as much of the time she'd allotted herself as possible to just soak.

As she dried herself, she was amazed, as always by how rejuvenating it was to soak in a warm, scented tub. She hurried to dry her hair. It was almost sunset. She scampered down the stairs, entered the entry code into the keypad and went in.

It reminded her of a display room in an art gallery now. Plainly decorated, so as to not distract from the art. She could actually hear the gallery guide in her head leading a group of art enthusiasts into the room … "And here we have the tragic lovers, always together, ever apart. The portrait of the woman in blue hangs alone on the wall, as her ardent lover sleeps at her feet, immortalized in a marble statue, unable to reach her." God, he's beautiful, she thought, before going to select a CD. She settled on k.d. Lang's, Ingénue, and she set it to play on a loop. She started it on track eight, Outside Myself.

She crawled under the covers to wait for her Viking lover.

She laid her face on his chest and ran her cheek along his body, intoxicated by the smell of him. When she reached his cock she couldn't help but stare. Even with the limited light and before any arousal at all, it was impressive. She ran her fingers along it's length. No response. She couldn't wait. She'd start without him if she had too.

She curled her hand around the end and gently pulled back toward the base, slowly exposing the head. Just in time, she remembered she was within his reach. She let go and shimmied down further, wedging herself in between his legs. Hmm, she thought. Apparently she hadn't thought everything through when she'd come up with this plan. Having a better idea of what you're doing is probably helpful to people in a situation like this. Well, too late to turn back now.

Again she pulled back his foreskin, revealing the smooth, tender flesh beneath. The timing was perfect. She felt him twitch slightly. Her hand moved downward and he swelled at her touch as his blood began to pulsate through him. Here we go. The CD clicked to track ten, Constant Craving. Perfect. No more waiting.

She enveloped his head in her mouth, coating it in her slick saliva as her lips locked around it hungrily. Eric's first sound of the evening was a long, low moan, and his legs opened allowing her full access to him. That problem resolved its self easily enough. As he grew and stiffened, her grasp tightened. She stroked more firmly and teased him with her teeth and tongue.

His moans developed a tempo of their own. Almost like he's breathing, she thought. She reached up and put her right hand on his stomach to feel the tightening and release of his abs as he began involuntarily rocking his hips, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.

She moved her hand from his stomach to his balls and kneaded gently. At the same time, she swallowed hard causing her tongue to squeeze against him. She got more reaction than she bargained for. He cried out and grabbed her hair. She reveled in the feeling of power that pulsed through her with each of his increasingly fervent sounding moans. The mighty and feared Viking Sheriff of Area Five had surrendered to her completely. At this moment, he was entirely at her mercy. Any self doubts she had were gone. She was a bedroom goddess. She swallowed again and took in as much of him as she could.

"Sookie, I love you.", he murmured ardently as his fingers tightened around clumps of her hair. The rocking of his hips became more intense, but lost some of it's rhythm to the sporadic spasms now jolting him. She reached around his left leg and grabbed his butt cheek with her right hand and pulling up sharply. With her left, she squeezed firmly and evenly as she slowly tilted her head and pushed down on him.

His whole body tensed and he screamed something in Swedish as he exploded into her throat. She tightened her hold on his leg to brace against the rigorous thrusts to follow and swallowed to keep from choking. He was muttering wildly, words she didn't understand. But she didn't need to understand the words. She knew what they meant. He was having one hell of a good time.

As his body calmed, she lazily pulled herself off him, licking the last drops of his release off the tip of his cock as she gave it's tip a final kiss and let go. She then crawled and kissed her way all the way up his body. "Good evening, my darling", she cooed into his ear.

"Exceptionally good evening.", He said with a huge smile. "I can't tell you how pleased I am with your short learning curve."

Sookie snorted. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you told me how pleased you were. I just didn't understand the words."

"How very perceptive of you, my love.", he chuckled softly. "Allow me to translate."

He rolled over and kissed her lightly on the mouth, then quickly moved to her breast. Almost immediately he bit and sucked briefly as his tongue tickled her nipple. The surprise made Sookie gasp and grab at his back.

After only a few seconds, he lifted his head and grinned up at her. "For strength.", he said and then began crawling backward.

Sookie giggled and replied, "Yes, we wouldn't want you run out of steam halfway through."

"Fortunately, your femoral will be nearby, in case of just such an emergency." His fangs grazed her thigh and he gently nipped, but didn't draw blood.

He lifted her knee and kissed it. He kissed his way up her inner thigh as he slowly moved her leg up and to the side. His free hand occupied its self stroking her other leg. "Jasmine", he whispered as he reached the crook of her hip. He lingered, licking circles and enjoying the scent. "Beautiful"

His left hand gently pushed the leg it was stroking, opening her folds to his approaching tongue. Sookie's heavy breathing began mixing with soft moans as his kisses continued and his tongue explored her delicate and receptive inner flesh, tasting the nectar he found there.

"Oh, Eric", she breathed. He body writhing with pleasure beneath his expert caresses. She tried moving her hips to redirect his mouth, which made him laugh.

"I know where it is, my lover. I don't need a guide.", he scolded teasingly. Then to prove his point, he licked a circle around her swollen clit and kissed it noisily. Her body lurched as a thrilling rush of ecstasy surged through her. He never lost contact. He seemed to anticipate her movements. The teasing was over. His upper arms clamped down just below her hips, holding her thighs apart and still while leaving his hands free to cup her breasts.

Her labored breathing became more wildly erratic as his lips and tongue demonstrated their skills. She screamed things which may or may not have been actual words as her muscles began to spasm. His fingers brushed over her nipples again and again, covering her in waves of gooseflesh. The gentle sucking didn't stop. And his tongue, oh god, his tongue. The way he kept running the underside over her was driving her mad. When the peak of her orgasm came, he held her fast for several seconds that seemed to go on for torturously delicious hours. Then a final kiss and he was back at her side, cradling her tightly as her trembling receded and her breathing found a more natural pace.

"Would you care to join me in the shower, Lady Northman? Strictly in the interest of saving time, you understand.", he smirked

"Won't there be people waiting for you? I don't remember saving time when we showered together.", she giggled.

"If they're waiting, they can continue waiting. And perhaps we didn't save time, but we got clean.", he said with a grin.

"And what if I want to smell like you?", she asked from under her lashes.

He laughed softly. "I give you my word, I will kiss you and hold you close before we enter Fangtasia. I assume you were planning to accompany me there?"

"Well, yes, I did plan to go to Fangtasia, but I was going to go buy Mina and Oliver a bed. I figured that either you or him would be able to arrange a truck to pick it up tonight."

"Sookie, my love, I am not in the habit of arranging furniture deliveries. And I would prefer that you weren't either. Buy furniture from someplace that has delivery people. Take Mina with you and go tomorrow. She can sleep on the sofa tonight. Or on blankets on the floor. I don't know. Dearest, really, they managed to sleep before. They'll manage for one more night without you tucking them in. Come, let's have a shower." He stood up and extended his hand.

"I just thought she'd be more comfortable -", she began.

"Listen to me.", he said softly. "If you are concerned with her comfort, then don't rush out when you're pressed for time and buy something just to have it. Wait until tomorrow, when you are rested and have time to shop, so you get something she likes and you like and perhaps you'll find other things to go with it.", he leaned and picked up her hand. He kissed it and held it to his lips. "Trust me, Dearest. Mina is in desperate need of nothing. Come."

He gently pulled her up and to him. When he kissed her, all thoughts of Mina vanished. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom upstairs, still kissing her passionately. They saved no time showering together, but they did get clean.

"Can I ask you something?", Sookie asked on the drive to Fangtasia.

"You don't need consent, my love. What do you want to know?", he replied sincerely.

"What do you do exactly?"

He looked confused by the question and seemed to be waiting for something further. "About what?", he asked, when it was clear there was no more to the question.

Sookie laughed softly. It always surprised her when he didn't understand some common figure of speech. What an odd feeling it must be to live in a world that you're really not a part of. It was the little cracks like this that gave away the façade. He was a creature of another time and place, yet here he was driving to work at night, in a corvette, as if it were the most ordinary thing he'd ever done.

"Your job.", she explained. "What does a Sheriff do? I know you have meetings with people all the time. I was just curious about what they were about." She smiled sweetly at him and put her hand over the hand he had resting on the gear shift. She wasn't sure why he did this, since the car had an automatic transmission, but he always drove like this. Hand at the ready, as if he'd be shifting gears any second.

"Ah, how well do you know your European history?", he glanced at her and saw that he would need to provide her with at least a minimal description.

"Vampire society is structured as a feudal system. Each country or district, has a King or Queen. Next rank down is Baron, which is also called Lord, or Sheriff. The Sheriff is granted lands or territories by the King or Queen and in exchange provides taxes and support in times of conflict. The territory of the Sheriff, we call an Area. In Europe it is called a Manor. The Baron or Sheriff is the Lord or Master of the Manor. Which is how you gain your title, my love."

Sookie was fascinated. She hung on his every word.

"All vampire property within an Area, which is not directly owned and administered by the King, belongs to the Sheriff.

Next rank down is Knight or vassal. This would be most of the vampires who live within a given Area. All vampires who live within an area must pledge fealty to the Sheriff. That relationship is complicated. Those who pledge fealty to me are given homes and properties within my Area. They pay taxes to me or provide me services, depending on their skills or ability. They must answer a call to battle and comply with my orders. They manage the serfs or fiefs, who are the lowest in social status. For my part, I have pledged to do my best to protect them. I preside over mundane matters, such as personal disputes, marriage contracts and the like. Much like a judge."

Sookie suddenly broke out laughing.

"You find my lecture amusing, my love? Or am I boring you?"

"You should have told me.", she giggled.

"Told you what?"

"That I was demoting you by calling you my knight."

He lifted their hands from the gear shift to his lips and kissed her hand. "I am your serf, My Lady. You may call me by whatever name pleases you."

They parked behind Fangtasia Eric opened Sookie's door. When she got out, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"As promised, one kiss and a tight squeeze. Consider yourself marked.", he smirked. "Shall we?" He took her hand and led her through the back door.

The hall was crowded with people there to see Eric. All men tonight. A couple gave Sookie dirty looks. Clearly, they blamed her for them having been left waiting in this cramped hallway since sunset. One of the men was Copley Carmichael. Sookie wondered how long Amelia's father had been waiting. She hoped he had been here longest. The thought of him being left cooling his heels because she wanted to have sex was just too entertaining. She almost burst out laughing, but somehow managed to keep from it.

Eric walked them to his office door, then swung around and faced the waiting men. He held up Sookie's hand. "I'm sure you've all seen my lovely wife."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement and Copley's outburst of "Sookie and I are old friends.".

Eric didn't respond directly to any of them. He addressed them all. "Which of you has an issue so pressing it should have warranted my attention over my Lady's company? Please, step forward so we may deal with your business first."

He wore his most charming smile as his eyes danced as they dared any of them to step forward. How effortlessly he imposed his will. It was amazing to watch. Like watching a magician. She may be Copley Carmichael's *old friend*, but she'd be willing to bet the farm that the next time he spoke to her, it wouldn't be nearly so casually.

Eric turned to Sookie and said, "There, you see, my love? Your concerns were unnecessary." He opened the door to his office and held it. "Mr. Carmichael."

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Northman.", Copley said as he approached the door.

"Lady Northman.", Eric corrected with a smile.

"Lady Northman.", Copley agreed. He nodded and went into Eric's office.

"I'll join you soon, Dearest.", Eric said to her before disappearing behind the door of his office.

Sookie wandered out into Fangtasia and found Pam standing beside the bar, looking as if she would fall asleep any minute.

"Hi, Pam."

"Sookie, I hope you brought something amusing with you.", Pam said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry.", Sookie scoffed. "Just me."

"Then I suppose we're left to our own devises to find some way of keeping from being bored to death."

"Maybe someone will start a fight.", Sookie offered.

Pam's eyes lit up. "Now wouldn't that be fun! Maybe I could glamour someone into starting one. Be on the lookout for someone big, who looks stupid."

"Pam, you're incorrigible.", Sookie snorted.

"It's part of my charm.", Pam said with a smirk.

"If you say so. But seriously, how do you keep from being bored? I guess what I'm saying is, I need a job. I need to have something to do to feel like I'm being useful."

Pam ran her eyes around the room. "Look around Sookie, and have a listen. You have a job, and you're doing it brilliantly."

Sookie slowly looked around the bar and did a quick sweep of people's thoughts. At least a third of them were either looking in her direction or more discreetly thinking about her. "I'm the new animal in the zoo.", she said.

"Exactly.", Pam responded. "Of course Eric is still the top draw, but enough people are interested in you to take some of the pressure off him. You free up enough of his time to let him get more work done. Of course the tourists are still just coming to see vampires, so the ones who live in the immediate area are on a schedule, so there's always a few here. But right now, you're the one making regulars out of the occasional visitors and keeping the regulars regular."

"So I just stand around? I can't do any actual work or anything?", Sookie asked.

"That's the funny thing about your job.", Pam snorted. "If the rabble saw you doing anything they thought of as an actual job, they'd lose their fascination. The illusion would be gone. They see you as the highly prized treasure of the Master. They want to come and stare at you as if you were an exhibit in a gallery. If you were working at anything manual, you'd lose your luster. You wouldn't look like their idiotic idea of a treasure anymore.

Much like us. They come to see us looking alluring or dark or dangerous. They want us to make them feel more alive by feeling they have come close to death by being near us. If they were to see us sweeping a floor, it would ruin it for them and they'd spend less money. You have to give them what they came for if you want them to pay."

"Well,", Sookie said with a giggle as she remembered Eric trying to sweep glass into a dustpan without holding it and only managing to push it around the floor. "You're right about the sweeping thing. I've seen Eric try to sweep a floor and he wouldn't have frightened anyone."

"Have you really?", Pam said, looking more than a little shocked. "I wish I'd seen that."

"So I guess that means I don't get a real job then, huh?"

"Welcome to our world, Sookie. You get to be a human vampire. Isn't it exciting!" and with that she let out a loud laugh, startling a table of tourists sitting behind her. She ignored them and pulled Sookie into a tight hug.

"Mmmm", Pam said as she released her. "No wonder you two were late getting here tonight." She gave Sookie a knowing glance. "I understand completely."

Sookie wasn't sure how she was expected to respond to that, so she said nothing and ordered a drink.

After a while, Pam's attention wandered to the dance floor. "What a dull group they are. Should we show them how it's done? I've not heard any Maroon 5 for a while. Come on!"

Sookie followed Pam to the dance floor. Quite a few people applauded as they saw Pam giving instructions to the DJ. All but one couple left the floor and when Pam's glare landed on the remaining couple, they left too. Harder To Breathe started pounding through the speakers.

Pam and Sookie set about doing their part to mesmerize the tourists. This Love played next and they performed a fully clothed bump and grind that would have outdone any stripper. Halfway through a guy who looked like he might be from a local college football team tried to join them on the dance floor, but was stopped by Oliver.

"I think we have a winner.", Pam leaned over and whispered in Sookie's ear.

"You're not really gonna do anything are you?"

"If he keeps trying to get on the dance floor, I won't have too.", Pam laughed. She shook her head slightly at Oliver, indicating for him to release the guy.

He lumbered straight up to Pam and stupidly grabbed her arm.

"Well, aren't you bold?", Pam sneered at him, without removing his hand. She continued dancing around him.

"How about we get outta here and go dance at my place? We could take blondie here with us.", he said, nodding his head in Sookie's direction.

"Enough!", Eric was at Sookie's side. He'd been watching. "He's had too much to drink. Pam, take him out."

"Hey, just a minute!", the guy said and tried to take a step. He was stunned when he realized it was Pam preventing him.

She simply smiled at him and said, "Come on big guy. Time for you to scoot on home now." And she walked toward the door bringing him along with her.

Eric led Sookie to their table and they sat. "I'm sorry, Dearest.", he said. "Pam's idea of entertainment is often only amusing for her." Then his voice softened and he smiled at her. "But I do take tremendous pleasure in watching you dance." He looked around. "I can completely understand their enthusiasm for you."

"Just doin' my part to keep the tourists emptying their pockets, sir", Sookie smirked at him.

"Doubtless, you will pauper them all.", he said with an adoring smile.

"Excuse me.", said a timid voice. Sookie and Eric both turned to look at the nervous young woman standing there with a camera in her hand. "Would it be alright if I took your picture?", she asked.

Eric looked at Sookie. "Dearest?"

"Sure.", Sookie agreed.

Eric looked back at the woman. She was standing on the dance floor side of the table. "You might want to come to the other side of the table, so you get the mural in the background.", he directed. He planted his elbow in the middle of the table and elegantly inclined his hand toward Sookie. She placed her hand in his and they looked toward the camera.

The woman took two pictures and thanked them several times. Eric didn't respond to her, so Sookie said, "You're very welcome." and smiled at the woman. When she walked away, Eric leaned across the table and said, "Don't speak to them once they have what they want, Dearest. It only makes them linger."

Several others, encouraged by the success of the first woman, lined up to take a picture. Eric and Sookie resumed their pose and allowed four or five people to take their picture. Then a man asked for he and his wife to be in the picture as well. "I think not.", Eric said and stood up. He kissed Sookie's hand and told her he'd be back out soon, and he headed back to his office.

Sookie sat for several more pictures and signed a few autographs. Then Oliver came over to her and bowed.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?", Sookie asked. "I meant to ask when I saw you earlier this evening."

"My place is near you, Mistress. However, since tonight you are in the company of friends and under the personal protection of the Sheriff, I wonder if I might have your consent to see to other matters.", he said solemnly.

"Of course, Oliver. Will you be helping Mina move her things?"

"Yes, Mistress. And if I may, I would like to again express my gratitude for the kindness you have shown me."

"You've been very good to me as well, Oliver. I'm proud to have you near me. Now go help Mina move in. And I need you two to discuss what kind of furniture you want so Mina and I can go shopping tomorrow."

"My Mistress is very generous."

"If she's going to be living in our house, Oliver, I can't have her telling people I make her sleep on the floor." Oops. She'd said the wrong thing. Oliver looked horrified. "Oh, Oliver!", she corrected quickly. "I didn't mean she would ever go around and speak badly of me. I know she wouldn't. She's the sweetest girl ever. I was just saying that I want her to be completely comfortable and well taken care of. I think she deserves it after the difficult life she's had. Don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress. And I assure you, she would never speak ill of you or the Master. She is very fond of you and she feels very fortunate to be in your service."

Sookie smiled as sweetly as she could. "Everything's fine then. You go now and get her moved in properly, so she feels at home in our house."

Oliver bowed low and left.

Sookie ordered a gin and tonic. After a few minutes, Pam joined her. Sookie couldn't remember ever seeing Pam seated at Fangtasia before.

"I wonder why it is that so many of the ones who think they have extraordinary sexual skill, end up having little or none at all?", Pam asked the air between them.

"Your dance partner?", Sookie asked.

"He lives a couple blocks from hear.", Pam said disappointedly. "Even so, it was too far to travel for so little."

Sookie giggled.

"Oh!, It's not funny, Sookie. It's tragic really. Even I didn't have the heart to tell him how truly awful he was. Imagine what it must be like when he has sex with some compassionate human? He thinks he's a Casanova and he barely even qualifies as a man."

"Oh my god, Pam!", Sookie nearly choked laughing. "You're terrible."

"Is it terrible to be truthful now? I wish you humans would make up your minds. The minute I think I know what you're talking about, you go and change all the definitions of the words." She smirked, but she was only half kidding. When you lived as long as vampires you lived through a lot of changes in common vocabulary and slang.

"So how is Mina working out for you?", Pam asked.

"She seems to be very sweet. I think she'll be nice to have around.", Sookie answered.

"She's very eager to please. That's a good trait for a pet. And she's been mistreated by others. That's bad for her, but it works to your advantage, because if you treat her well at all, she'll be very loyal. I thought about taking her myself, several months ago, but I decided against it. Nothing to do with her. It's just I have three females already. Any more and they'd be fighting all the time."

It was like they were discussing puppies or gerbils. Sookie felt like Alice. She had fallen into an entirely different world without even leaving her home state.

Eric came out with Copley Carmichael in tow. "Cope wished to speak to you before leaving and inquire after his daughter.", Eric said

"Yes, Lady Northman. Will Amelia be staying on in Bon Temps.?", Cope asked.

"I spoke to Amelia this morning actually and yes, I believe for the time being she will. She is welcome to stay as long as she likes, and of course she has a job there now and friends."

"Lovely, lovely.", he said. He didn't really think it was lovely, but he didn't want to risk insulting Eric. They had made some sort of deal.

"Dearest, Cope is going to be building our newest venture project.", Eric announced.

"Really?", Sookie asked. "What is that?"

"Shreveport's newest casino. The Asgard."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You do realize that making them call me Lady Northman doesn't make them like or respect me, right?", Sookie asked on the ride home from Fangtasia.

"Do you believe me half-witted, my love?"

"You? Half-witted? Hardly.", she said. "I think you're brilliant. Probably the smartest person I know. Which is why I can't understand why you do it, when there's no point."

"There are several points. Not the least of which is to let them know, without question, that I am in charge of our business proceedings. That regardless of what they may have believed prior to our meeting, that I am meeting with them because I am willing to do so, not because I need to do so. This puts me in the stronger negotiating position.

Business men tend to see all things not business related as a waste of time. When we arrived tonight, I established right away that none of them had anything to say to me which I valued higher than wasting time with you. This put them in the position of having to make their propositions as attractive as they possibly could in order to improve my opinion of them.

It's rather like a ritual dance. I offer them their first opportunity to impress me by allowing them to show their appreciation and respect to someone for whom I openly demonstrate my adoration and respect.

You and I have discussed Copley Carmichael in the past and you have told me he did not have a very high opinion of you."

Sookie snorted. "He thinks I'm no better than white trash and unworthy of being friends with his daughter."

"Yet he was quick to claim an old friendship with you."

Sookie snorted again. "Yeah, we're real old friends."

"He was being insincere, Dearest.", Eric continued patiently. "For his first move in the dance, he was telling me he was ready to conduct business and annoyed with my delay.

By not responding to his claim, I told him I had no intention of allowing him to set the pace or tenor of our meeting.

By opening my office to him while still holding your hand, I offer him a last opportunity to acknowledge my superiority.

By pausing to speak to you respectfully, he accepts.

I emphasize my position by correcting his title error and he acquiesces by amending himself.

Only then do I release your hand. Which ends the ritual and establishes the beginning of business."

Sookie just stared at him for a second as she absorbed the information she half suspected he had just made up. "And you believe all those men got all of that from you?"

"Without exception.", he stated confidently.

"Just from us traipsing into the building holding hands?"

"I do not traipse, my love."

"No.", she giggled. "You strut."

"I stride.", he said, and flashed her his sexiest grin.

"Fine. So you STRIDE in, holding my hand so they know I'm more important to you than they are and that makes them cut you better deals because they want to be more important to you than I am?"

"Basically, yes. I make it clear it is a goal they cannot achieve, but they cannot resist trying.

And before you ask, the further point is if they recognize and acknowledge your rank and importance in a more private setting, such as the close area of the hall outside my office, then when they see you in a more public setting, it will come more naturally to them to treat you with the respect you deserve, which will be seen by others, which will influence them to see you as someone to be honored and respected and treat you accordingly."

"You really are hell bent on making people treat me better than they need too. If they don't like me, who cares?"

"It is of no consequence if they don't like you. But it is of tremendous consequence if they do not treat you respectfully. You are my very much loved, chosen mate. With our bonding, I have made you a part of me. I lifted you up from where you were and brought you to my side."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You are very good, and your vanity is unaccustomed to demanding the respect of others. You accept disdain and insult and ignore it. A man in my position who wishes to remain in his position or advance from it cannot afford to ignore insults. Someone who is willing to slight you, is willing to rise against you. That cannot be tolerated.

As my chosen you are entitled to the same respect afforded me. Like me, you are above reproach within my lands. Because you are not vampire there is some minor resistance. Oddly, mostly from the human community, which makes it more of a nuisance than a problem. But like any other provocation, it is to be put down. But all has gone smoothly, my love. The most outspoken was Oliver and you see how that worked out." He smiled reassuringly at her. "My vanity is sufficient to make demands for both of us.", he said as he pulled into the garage.

"Ha! I don't doubt that for a minute."

Sookie yawned. "I'm sorry.", she said. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Because it's late and you've had an exhausting week." He got out of the car and went around to open her door. "Come. I'll tuck you in so you can sleep."

They could hear Oliver and mina upstairs as they passed the staircase, but they didn't stop. They went directly downstairs into their bedroom, got undressed and into bed.

Eric tucked the covers around Sookie and pulled her close.

She snuggled into him and once she was comfortable, she asked, "So, mister master manipulator, how often do you get your way?"

He laughed softly at her question and answered, "More often than not."

"I'd have guessed more often than that."

"And you would have been correct."

"Doesn't it get boring to always get your way?"

"Most things get boring. But I have found it is preferable to be bored and comfortable than not bored and angry."

"And not getting your way makes you angry."

"Always."

"But getting your way is boring?"

"Often, but not always. Some things are both comforting and exciting. I would like to have this conversation again, after you have grown accustomed to having your way."

"I don't know if I could ever get used to that."

"You will. I intend to see to it personally. What do you desire, min älskare? You have only to say it."

"Show me something I've never seen before.", she said, then challenged, "Without leaving this room."

"Ah. My Lady Turandot proposes a test."

"What?"

Eric smiled and got up. "One moment." He walked to the wall of CDs and looked over them. After several seconds he found what he was looking for and put in the player.

He came back to the bed carrying the remote and sat exactly in the middle, pulling her up to sit in front of him. She sat cross legged, with her back to him. He encircled her legs with his and wrapped his arms around her. "Close your eyes.", he instructed softly. "I'm going to tell you a story."

"Will there be Vikings?", she teased.

"No.", he laughed.

He positioned his head so his cheek rested against the top of her head and he spoke, barely above a whisper, directly into her ear. "In a tale from The One Thousand and One Days, we meet the spoiled and cruel yet beautiful Princess Turandot, outside the walls of the Forbidden City. By her command, in order for any Prince to win her affection he must answer three riddles. If he fails to answer all three, he must die. Her most recent suitor, having failed to answer correctly, is about to be put to death. The assembled crowd begs for his life, but she refuses and he is executed.

Among the spectators is the Tartan Prince, Calàf. Upon seeing Turandot, he falls instantly in love with her and agrees to her test.

She asks her first riddle. What is born each night, yet dies with each sunrise?"

"My beautiful Viking.", Sookie answered with a sigh and held Eric's arms tighter.

"Shush.", he scolded. "Hope, was Calàf's immediate answer. The Princess was shaken by his correct response, but she went on to the second riddle. What is warm and red as a flickering flame, yet is not fire?

Calàf considers his response, then says, blood. Turandot is astonished that he has again answered correctly and she offers her third riddle. What is cold as ice, yet burns white hot?

The crowd falls silent, waiting for Calàf to respond. At length, he smiles and triumphantly shouts his answer. Turandot!, he cries. Of course he is correct.

As the crowd celebrates Calàf's success, the Princess begs her father not to force her to marry this stranger, but her father refuses. The test was of her own design. She had seen many die as a result of their failure. Now she would live with the result of one succeeding.

Seeing his love so distressed, Calàf offers her a way out of her agreement. If she can learn his name before sunrise, he will forfeit his life, thus releasing her."

"Oh no!", Sookie said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Shh. Turandot issued an edict that on pain of death, no one shall sleep until she learns the Prince's name.

Fear of the Princess' cruelty fills the people, for they know she will surely have them killed when their bodies tire and they give in to sleep. They draw their knives and threaten Calàf with death if he does not reveal his name. The Prince's father, Timur, who is old and has been injured by the crush of the crowd, is dragged, along with his servant girl who loves him, by soldiers to Turandot. Afraid Timur will be further injured, the servant cries out that she alone knows the Prince's secret.

As Turandot has her tortured to force the secret from her, the crowd continues to threaten Calàf."

Eric held out his hand and clicked the remote. Violins began playing the opening of Nessun Dorma. And as Luciano Pavarotti began to sing, Eric whispered the translation in Sookie's ear.

No one sleeps!No one sleeps!Even you, oh princess,in your cold room,look at the stars that tremble with loveand hope!

But my mysteryit is locked in my name,no one will know!No, no!

On your mouthI will say it,when the lightwill shine!

And my kiss will break the silence, that makes you mine!

{Choir: His name no one will know...And we shall have, alas, to die, to die...!}

Disperse, o night! Vanish, oh stars!Vanish, oh stars!

At daybreak, I will win!I will win! I will win!

"Do you see it, my love?", he asked as the felt the chill ripple over her flesh again with the final swell of the music.

"Yes.", Sookie said softly.

He continued, "Turandot is greatly impressed by the servant girl's ability to withstand her torture and she asks the girl what gives her such strength to endure it. She answers, love.

Turandot orders the soldiers to increase their efforts against the girl, but before they are able, the girl seizes a sword from one of them and takes her own life."

Eric felt a tear fall on his hand.

"Timur and the crowd carry the girl's broken body away, leaving Turandot alone with Calàf to answer for her cruelty. He looks upon her and his love for her will not allow him to punish her and he takes her in his arms. He overcomes her efforts to resist him and he kisses her. For the first time, Turandot tastes love. As the fire of her passion melts the ice in her heart, she weeps. Seeing her tears, Calàf is confident of his victory and he tells her his name.

She goes to her father and announces she has learned the stranger's name. The people hold their breath, fearing Turandot will betray her lover. His name, she says, is love."

Sookie's tears were flowing freely now.

"Do you see?", Eric asked her again.

"Oh, yes.", she sobbed.

"Have you ever seen it before?", he asked.

She turned, smiling and her eyes were filled with tears. "Never.", she said and she repositioned herself to face him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When an arm slipped, Eric laughed and laid down, bringing her with him. He maneuvered them into their original spooned position and gently kissed her hair. "I'll not be seduced by a woman so weary she might fall asleep during my attentions. My ego would never survive it."

"That would be bad.", she said sleepily as she snuggled into his embrace.

"It would indeed.", he agreed.

"Will you stay with me?", she asked.

"I'll be right here beside you."

Sookie yawned again and said, "I wish I knew lots of pretty words, so I could tell you how much I loved you."

"Your words are perfect, my love.", he whispered, just before she fell asleep in his arms.

Eric lay there for the hours before the dawn completely captivated by watching Sookie sleep. Every sound and movement she made was a wonder to him. He noted how the sounds of her breathing changed as she switched between breathing through her mouth and nose. He wondered what caused the far away whistling sound she sometimes made. He watched her eyes as they moved under their lids as she passed from one stage of sleep to the next.

Just before daybreak, she suddenly turned over. It seemed an awfully long and labored effort and when she finished she sighed and daintily burrowed in close, involuntarily smiling as she placed a hand on his chest. Even in her sleep she loved him.

With the moments he had remaining, Eric casually twisted locks of her hair into loose curls around his fingers as she slept peacefully beside him. He could feel the pull of the coming sunrise coercing him to slumber. Before giving in to the darkness, he kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "Soon I will make you a goddess of Asgard, to be worshipped by all. And when my plans are complete, you will be at my side, as my queen."

Sookie woke fully refreshed and she was very pleased to see that it was still morning. It was after eleven, but still. With a little effort she'd be showered and dressed before afternoon.

"Wow!", Sookie said as she came into the living room. "Something smells great!" She could see Mina in the kitchen.

"Do you like minestrone?", Mina asked as Sookie came into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Do we have crackers?"

Mina looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't think of them when I was making the list."

"No big deal.", Sookie said cheerfully. "It's probably better for you without all those carbs anyway."

"I made cheese biscuits! I had to make a whole batch though, because for some reason they don't turn out very well if you cut the recipe. But I'm freezing some of them, so they won't go to waste."

"Cool. Is the soup ready?", Sookie asked as she located a coffee mug and put on a fresh pot.

"Yes. Let me get you a bowl.." Mina turned, but Sookie stopped her.

"I got it.", Sookie said brightly. "You can hand me one of those biscuits though. They look yummy." She got a bowl out of the cabinet, ladled herself a bowl of soup and sat down at the bar. "Have you eaten?", she asked Mina.

Mina handed Sookie a biscuit. "Yeah. I ate a little while ago.

Pandora and Jinx came by earlier to check on the roses and pick up the laundry. I'd never met Jinx before. She seemed nice.."

"I've only met her once.", Sookie said. "Over at Pam's house. Belladonna said that she and Pandora are both really good with plants. We need to get us a washer and dryer though, so we can do our own laundry."

"From the way Jinx was sorting it. I think they probably take most of it to the cleaners. I think they're just doing the underwear. Maybe the sleep things."

Sookie thought about the perfect stacks of underwear in Eric's closet and she wondered if maybe everything got sent out for professional treatment.

She took a bite of the biscuit., and with her mouth still half full of food, she said, "Oh my god, Mina! This is like heaven. And the soup is great too. With me not working, I'll be big around as a house in a month if I don't keep you out of the kitchen."

"Thank you, Sookie.", Mina said with a nervous smile. "Pandora asked me something else and I wasn't really sure how to answer her."

"What?", Sookie asked, as she continued eating.

"She asked if you would be changing my name."

Sookie stopped with the spoon halfway to her mouth. She paused for a second, then put it down in her bowl. "Mina, as far as I'm concerned, the term pet is only a figure of speech. I don't own you and you're not a slave. You're not even a servant if you don't want to be. To me, you're Oliver's girlfriend who lives here with us. If you want to change your name, I have no objection, you are free to do as you please, but I don't intend to lay claim to the right of naming you."

"Mina's not my real name. My real name is Marcia, but I always thought that was kind of boring. When the vamps came out of the coffin, I started calling myself Mina, after the girl Winona Ryder played in that Dracula movie."

"And do you like it? The name Mina?"

Mina smiled. "Yeah, I think it's kinda cute."

"I think it suits you very well.", Sookie reassured her. "You're a lovely person and Mina is a lovely name. I think you should keep it."

Mina seemed happy with that and Sookie was grateful they didn't have to talk about it any more. Her comfort zone hadn't stretched quite enough to encompass all the finer points of the vampire lifestyle. Knowing about things and being asked to do them were two entirely different things. Pam could change the name of every fangbanger in Shreveport if she wanted too, but Sookie wasn't quite sure if she'd ever be able to do that herself.

"Were you and Oliver able to get all your things moved last night, or do we need to go over and finish up?", Sookie asked after resuming eating.

That started Mina giggling. I'd never thought about it before, but having a vamp help you move is fantastic! They're so fast. I didn't get much unpacked, because Oliver wasn't sure how much space we should take up. When you and the Master got home last night, we didn't get a chance to ask."

"I hadn't really put much thought into it. I guess I just assumed you would take half the upstairs, since the bathroom is in the middle. A bedroom and take the bedroom opposite to use as a kind of living room. Then of course you're welcome to use this living room and you have full use of the kitchen.", Sookie looked over at Mina. A little help here, she thought. I'm not used to having to divvy up a house. She took a peek into Mina's head.

Good grief, the girl was on the verge of tears again. She couldn't believe her good fortune and she was about to start giving Sookie a long list of all the wonderful things about her. Sookie was certain she didn't want to listen to that, so she cut Mina off before she even had the chance to start.

"Yes. I think that will do quite nicely. When he gets up, you can tell Oliver I settled the issue. Now, do we have a list for today, or are we winging it?"

Sookie got up from her barstool and took her bowl to the sink to put it in water. She poured herself another mug of coffee and started looking around the open space of the living/dining room area. It was clearly two distinct spaces, but there was no wall between them. She had no idea where to begin. She decided to talk to Bobby about getting someone to help her figure out how to make the place not look as if it had been staged for an open house.

"I think we're just getting furniture today.", Mina said.

"And a washer and dryer.", Sookie added.

They went furniture shopping first, since Sookie considered that to be the most urgent. Mina kept looking at the least expensive models in the store, but she wasn't able to hide her thoughts from Sookie, who insisted on buying the set Mina really liked. It sat very high and had a sleigh type headboard. Sookie bought the side tables and a large dresser with mirror to match.

Mina was so overcome with joy and gratitude she cried. The feeling of happiness Sookie got from that was different from anything she'd experienced before. She wondered if Eric felt something similar to this when he gave her things. She decided right there to never try and refuse a gift from him again. If giving her something made him feel even a fraction of what she felt right now, then it was a feeling she didn't want to deny him. It really was better to give than to receive.

Next they went to one of those redo everything in your house yourself stores that are the size of a football field, and after walking for what seemed like days, they picked out a washer and dryer and arranged for it to be delivered tomorrow. That worked out really well, since now everything they had bought over the last two days, would now all be delivered tomorrow. That was good. Get it all out of the way at once.

Last on her mental to do list was a visit to Bobby Burnham. She'd never been to his office before and she looked forward to surprising him. She had no doubt it would shock him. She wondered if she shocked him so much that his hair turned gray if she could claim her trip around the world? Probably not she decided. Eric was quite a stickler for details and he had said that Bobby's hair had to turn gray from worrying about her spending. Maybe when she mentioned a decorator, he would assume she was about to go on a massive spending binge.

Oh well. She dug his card out of her purse and had Mina give her directions as they went. They ended up outside a guarded parking structure waiting as a man dressed in what looked like a prison guard uniform, stared at Sookie's drivers license as if he was trying to commit it to memory. After several looks back and forth between Sookie and the license, the man handed it back and said, "Park anywhere you can find a space." Then he tromped back into his tiny building, sat back down and picked up where he left off on the sports page.

Well this wasn't at all what Sookie had pictured. For some reason she'd imagined Bobby Burnham having an office in a seedier section of Shreveport. A storefront office with his name stenciled on the opaque glass front door. Like a private detective's office in a bad movie. Complete with stale smell and every flat surface covered in stacks of papers that probably hadn't been looked at in months.

But here she was, pulling into the parking structure for one of the nicest glass office buildings in downtown Shreveport. She suddenly felt under dressed for what she had thought was going to be a simple, spur of the moment chat to discuss an allowance for Oliver and Mina. She looked at the business card again. Nothing about the very plain card gave away that it's owner could be found in a ritzy part of town. No wonder he always acted like being sent on errands to make deliveries to her was beneath him. It probably was. Sookie imagined there were few men who worked in this building who would take well to being treated like an errand boy. This is me being surprised, she thought.

The narrow hallway from the parking garage led into a large, open lobby with many more potted plants than places to sit. The bank of elevators was blocked by a high security desk with entry gates on either side. A man and woman in neat blue security suits were perched behind the counter. Sookie wondered why security people were always dressed in that same type of generic blue blazer and slacks suit that screamed 'hey! I'm the muscle'. If they were going to stand out that much, why not just have them dressed in regular uniforms like the guy outside, so they looked like the prison guards they probably were before they got this cushy job.

The male guard looked suspiciously at them as Sookie approached the counter.

"Can I help you, Miss?", he asked unpleasantly. Clearly he didn't think Sookie and Mina belonged here. He was wondering if they were lost.

"I'm need to see Bobby Burnham.", Sookie stated.

"At Burnham Financial Services?", he asked skeptically. In his mind, he was laughing hysterically. He was wondering if Mr. Burnham had gotten drunk and knocked somebody up some night. Because surely there was no other reason for these two to be here calling Robert Burnham, Bobby. Obviously they had no finances that needed servicing. Especially not by the owner of Burnham Financial.

"Yes.", Sookie answered simply. The financial Services part was news to her, but that had to be him. Burnham wasn't an odd name, but she doubted it was common enough for him to work someplace other than the place with his name in the title.

"Kate", he said to the female guard. "Buzz up and tell the receptionist, Mr. Burnham has visitors."

"Sure thing.", Kate said with a snort.

Why did people have to be so openly prejudiced and rude, Sookie wondered. Where there really that many people so insecure they had to make themselves feel better by treating other people like dirt, just because they could? She had always thought it was something peculiar to the people who lived their lives in rural areas like Bon Temps, where most people were so uneducated they didn't know any better. Apparently she was wrong. There were more than enough losers to go around in Shreveport too.

A minute later, Kate said into her headset, "Thanks Sue." and rather than speaking to Sookie, she looked at the male guard and said. "Apparently Mr. Burnham is in a meeting and he's not taking any more appointments for today."

Oh good. Kate wanted to play the see what a bitch I can be game. Sookie liked that game. She could be really good at it when the mood struck. And it was banging like a gong right about now.

The male guard smiled a grotesquely huge smile and said to Sookie, "Mr. Burnham is -"

"I heard.", Sookie said. She plastered on her own ignore the idiots smile and looked at Kate. "Now Kate, you make that call again and you tell Sue to get up out of her chair and go tell Bobby that Sookie Northman is standing in the lobby getting more irritated by the second."

Kate looked at the man. "Walt?"

"Trust me, Walt.", Sookie said without changing her expression or tone. "Bobby won't be happy about it if you don't let that call go through."

Walt wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, but he didn't want to risk her being right. "Make the call.", he said.

"Good choice.", Sookie said flatly. She walked over to the gate on the left side to wait. Mina timidly trailed after her, glancing up at the guards, but not making a sound.

In less than two minutes, the ding of the elevator echoed through the lobby and Bobby came scurrying toward Sookie.

"Please accept my apologies, Lady Northman. I had no idea you'd be stopping by today or I'd have arranged to have someone escort you up immediately." He looked angrily at the guard counter. "Open the gate Walt! You've kept Lady Northman waiting here long enough."

Walt's mouth was hanging half open as he pushed the buzzer to open the gate. As they passed through, Mina looked at him and smiled wickedly.

Burnham Financial Services occupied almost half of the fourteenth floor. When they went through the huge glass double doors, the receptionist at the desk there looked terrified as they passed. Bobby had yelled at her terribly when she'd told him the message from Kate.

"You shouldn't kill the messenger, Bobby. It's rude.", Sookie said as he held the door for them to go into his personal office.

"I should have gotten the first message. I apologize again for keeping you waiting.", he said, trying not to sound out of breath.

It was a very large office, with a beautiful view of the city. Since one entire wall was floor to ceiling plate glass, it would have been a shame if there hadn't been a great view. Bobby's desk was in front of the glass wall, to the left, but Sookie's eye was drawn to the right. There was a large display table with a model of a building and a riverboat.

Sookie walked over to look at the models. "They're beautiful.", she said. The table was four foot by eight foot. On one side was the riverboat. It looked pretty much like any other riverboat casino, except for the dock leading from the parking lot to the boat. It was a rainbow.

Sookie looked at Bobby. "The Asgard, I take it?"

"Yes. Negotiations for completing the interiors were concluded just last night. Look here." Bobby walked over and flipped a switch on the underside of the table. The entire right side, the red arc of the rainbow, came to life as air pushed through streamers of silky red flames.

"Bifrost.", Sookie said with a smile as she watched the flickering display.

"Excuse me?", Bobby said.

She looked across the table at him. "The Bifrost. The only entrance to Asgard, the rainbow bridge. The red part was made of fire to keep out the giants. Eric told me about it.

What did you mean by negotiations to complete the interiors were concluded last night? I thought they were negotiating to build the whole buildings?"

"No, the exteriors are complete. Well the hotel is almost complete. The exterior of the boat was done by a ship builder in New Orleans. It was brought up and moored last week. You can see it from my window." Bobby walked to his window and pointed. "There, at the bend in the river. Of course you'd need to be nearer to properly appreciate it, but it's hard to miss."

Sookie and Mina joined Bobby at the window. It was just a building and a big river boat in the distance, but there was no mistaking the bridge. Planes flying into Shreveport could no doubt see it for miles. She wished Eric could see it in the daylight.

"Wow.", Mina said. "That's a big colorful bridge."

"It sure is.", Sookie agreed with a chuckle. Then she remembered why she was there. She turned to Mina and apologetically asked, "Would you mind waiting in the reception area for a few minutes? This won't take long, I promise."

"Sure.", Mina said with a smile and out she went.

When Mina had closed the door behind her, Sookie addressed Bobby. "I need to talk to you about an allowance."

"Of course, Lady Northman.", he said in his business voice. "Please have a seat." He indicated the two overstuffed chairs on the other side of his desk.

Sookie sat down while Bobby looked through a lower desk drawer. He brought out a manila envelope and handed it to her.

She took the envelope and opened it. It contained a maroon leather checkbook and a box of checks with the name Sookie Stackhouse printed on them. To the left of her name was an embossed Odin's Knot, the triple triangle symbol, with a large numeral 5 beneath it. Just like on Eric's stationary.

"The symbol, ", Bobby began.

"Is Odin's knot.", Sookie said.

"Yes, but the reason it's on your checks is to identify you as a member of the Sheriff's household. It tells people who know him that any check you write has his personal guarantee behind it. With most people, it won't make any difference, but in many of the more exclusive and higher end stores, it will. The owners and managers of many of them know the mark and will honor it without question. You may have noticed that it's on your credit cards as well."

"Actually no. I never looked at them that close."

"Well, it's there. Now, as to the checking account. It is a replenishing account and it carries a ten thousand dollar balance. In the case of high dollar purchases I recommend you use your credit cards, but if you find you need to write a check in a large amount, of course you're free to do so. Should you need to write a check for over ten thousand dollars you should call the office here and we'll make sure an appropriate transfer is made into the account."

Sookie was stunned and she wasn't really sure she understood what he was talking about. "I can't imagine why I'd need to write a check for more than ten thousand dollars."

"You'd be surprised. Perhaps you'll decide to start throwing money at charities."

"There's no place to write the checks down.", she said, staring into the box containing the checks.

"It's a replenishing account. There's no need for you to keep track of the checks you write. Most people have no skill for it anyway. Your account is linked to an interest bearing feeder account. Whenever a check is presented against your account for payment, the feeder account replenishes that amount back into your account. That way, your balance remains at a steady ten thousand dollars. The only thing you have to do is let us know if you write a check for over that amount. We'll do all the paperwork here."

"That's just crazy."

"It's designed to make it easier on everyone involved. Did you need anything else today?", Bobby asked. The people he had a scheduled meeting with were still waiting for him and he was anxious to return to them.

"No. I just wanted to give Oliver and Mina an allowance. I can pay them out of this account now, I guess.", she said.

"Very good then. If you'll excuse me, there are some people waiting who want to lease a large amount of space from you."

"What? From me?"

"From your husband, which I suppose means from you now. The State of Louisiana wouldn't see it that way since they don't recognize human vampire marriages. Hmmm, do vampires have community property laws that extend to humans? I don't know. At any rate, the Sheriff owns the building."

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise. "This building?"

"This very one.", Bobby confirmed. "Which adds sort of a comic element to your being held at security, doesn't it? But I assure you, that mistake will not happen again."

"Curiouser and curiouser.", she said as she got up and went to the door.

"It's been a pleasure, Lady Northman.", Bobby said as he held the glass front door to his suite open for her and mina to leave. "I look forward to seeing you again soon."

Sookie wondered if she'd ever have another day when something didn't come flying out of left field and knock her for a loop.

She had completely forgotten to ask Bobby about a decorator.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Are you all right?", Mina asked with real concern in her voice.

"I'm fine.", Sookie answered. "I'm just surprised. Eric is apparently a lot richer than I thought. He owns this building." Without even noticing, Sookie had sat down beside Mina on a sofa.

"Huh.", Mina said, looking around. "I didn't know it was this one, but I knew he had property downtown. More than just one, I think. He has property all over Louisiana. Quite a bit around Baton Rouge, I hear."

"And he does all of his business from a bar?", Sookie asked incredulously. "How ridiculous is that?"

"Why is it ridiculous?", Mina asked. "Bars are open at night. Should he be sitting in an office in a building like this where there's only him and some guards like the ones downstairs rattling around all night? That would be awfully boring."

"That makes sense, I guess.", Sookie agreed after thinking about it for only a short time. "Eric doesn't like being bored. Oh well, let's go. We need to make a stop at the bank.

"Okay.", Mina said with a sweet smile.

When they got into Sookie's car, she pulled the checkbook out of her purse and showed it to Mina. "Do you know where a branch of this bank is?"

"Sure, they're all over.

Sookie followed Mina's directions to a branch near their house. Sookie went inside and had no hassle at all cashing a check for a thousand dollars.

It was almost sunset, but Sookie was hungry. They stopped for burgers before going home.

When they got home, Eric was just coming out of the shower. "There you are, my love. I'm sure Oliver is very relieved. I told him you were fine, but he was convinced you and Mina had been kidnapped."

"He's overprotective.", Sookie complained.

"As he should be. He protects what I value most.", Eric said with a grin as he bent and kissed her.

"You've been eating something vile, Dearest."

"Fast food, burgers. Sorry."

"Does Mina cook? If not you need to hire someone or I'll talk to Pam about giving you Belladonna, I believe she cooks."

"Oh no! Eric, please, don't take her. Belladonna loves Pam so. Please don't make her leave. It would break her heart."

"Shhh", Eric said. He came to Sookie and hugged her tight. "Don't beg, Dearest, it's beneath you. Of course, Belladonna can stay right where she is. We'll make other arrangements. How about if I have Bobby put together a list of appropriate people for you to interview. You can talk to them and choose the one you like best. Someone to cook for you and Mina and help you out with whatever else is involved in running the house. How would that be?"

"That would be much better, my darling, Thank you." Sookie looked up at him lovingly. "Thank you", she repeated.

"You know I am your slave, my love. I cannot resist you.", He grinned irresistibly and lifted her up and kissed her, fast food burger and all.

When he stood her back on the floor, he walked to his closet to dress. "So tell me, how did you keep yourself amused today? I'm curious to know who or what kept my delightful wake-up call away from me."

"I was at Bobby's office actually.", she said from the doorway. She could see now what a kick it was for him when he watched her dress.

"Yet another reason to be annoyed with him."

Sookie laughed. "Not to worry. He holds no charm for me. My heart belongs to a Viking." That seemed to please Eric and she continued. "I was going to talk to him about putting Mina and Oliver on an allowance, but I got distracted."

"By what, Dearest?", he asked as he pulled on an undershirt.

"Well, first off, the guards wouldn't let me in. I guess I didn't look like I belonged there." Eric stopped dressing and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She told him about the guards and how she handled it. He laughed out loud and heartily approved of her methods. But even though he seemed amused by her story, he was still irritated enough that he assured her he would see that it didn't happen again.

She went on and told him about the model and Bobby showing her the view of the Asgard. He was very proud that she had remembered the rainbow bridge. He had told her about that in Las Vegas while she was in the dark. He was pleased to see that she had indeed heard him and was able to recall things he had told her. Lastly she told him about the checkbook and that that was what had distracted her from the allowances. But that she would probably just write them checks from there.

"So nothing I couldn't have told you myself?", he asked.

"But you didn't tell me.", Sookie said.

"You didn't ask, Dearest. I had no idea you were curious about real estate. I'll have Bobby fax you a list of our holdings.", he smiled at her and added, "You can go from building to building holding surprise inspections and terrorizing security guards to your hearts content."

Sookie just looked at him. Was there no limit to how much he was willing to indulge her? "Like a little kid playing with her toys?"

"Yes, if it amuses you.", he said casually.

"So you want me to be completely spoiled?"

"Not necessarily.", he said as he slipped on the dark gray suit coat that matched his slacks. Then he walked to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to be completely happy. Since I am unavailable to you personally, during the daylight hours, my assets must stand in my stead. Any and all of them are at your complete disposal. To keep you occupied, amused, entertained or otherwise content in any way you see fit. If you should decide the only way my buildings can make you happy is to burn to the ground tomorrow, I will see that you have a good supply of matches and a good lawyer before sunrise."

"That's nutty.", Sookie giggled.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Perhaps that's why you love me. Perhaps we are both mad and living in an asylum, but we are so mad we do not realize it."

Sookie burst out laughing. "I probably shouldn't laugh. That might not be too far from the truth." She looked suspiciously from side to side.

Eric chuckled and came and picked her up from under her arms and carried her into the bathroom. "Now you, my mad little minx, take a shower." and he stood her fully clothed in the shower and turned the water on her, then jumped back out of the way, laughing maniacally.

She screamed, then started throwing wet clothes over the shower door at him. She heard him laughing as he went into the bedroom and started making phone calls. He spent almost as much time on the phone as a teenage girl.

When Sookie finished showering, he was still on the phone. She brushed her teeth before stepping into the bedroom.

"Very good. I'll be leaving in just a few minutes.", he was saying into the phone.

He looked over at Sookie. He seemed surprised by what he saw.

"What is it?", she asked, concerned by the look on his face.

He smiled for her. "Even standing there dripping on the carpet with your hair ridiculously wrapped in that towel, you are the loveliest woman I have ever seen."

"You always know the perfect thing to say."

"Was that perfect?", he asked, sounding completely sincere. "It seemed woefully inadequate."

She took his hand and kissed his palm. She didn't want to get his suit wet.

"I'm leaving for Fangtasia now.", he said. "I have an important visitor coming and I need to be there before he arrives. I need you to put on something fabulous and join us in an hour or two." He kissed her cheek and left the room before she could ask him anything.

She looked quickly around her closet, but she knew everything that was in there. She ran to the bedroom door and opened it in hopes of catching him before he got away, but she was too late. She heard him leaving the house. She shut the bedroom door and made a panicked call to Pam.

"Speak."

"Pam, it's Sookie. I need some help, I'm a little hysterical."

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm about to get dressed and leave the house. Eric just left for Fangtasia. He wants me to come in an hour or two, looking fabulous and now I don't know what to do."

Pam started laughing hard, which only made the knot in Sookie's stomach tighten.

"Please don't laugh, Pam. I have no idea what to wear. When he says fabulous, what exactly does he mean?"

"Well, I know he's meeting with someone important tonight, so I assume that's who Eric is looking to impress. So you want to look like sex on legs."

"That's what I was afraid of. I just looked through my closet and I'm fresh out of sex on legs clothes. I'm leaving to go to Wicked Wear to find something. Is there any way I could borrow Pandora to do something with my hair?"

"Oh! This sounds like so much fun. I wish Eric hadn't told me to be sure and be to Fangtasia before the meeting starts. I'll have to enjoy it long distance. You go on to Wicked Wear. I'll call Pandora and send her there. They have a private dressing area in the back. Pandora can fix you up there.

And Sookie, if Eric brought it up to you, it's important. Obviously he trusts you, since he didn't dress you himself. But since he asked you to join him, that means he's counting on you to make an entrance. So take care to choose something that will help you sell it. Tell Sandra you need a showstopper. She'll know how to help you. Call me when you find one you like, so you can tell me all about it!"

"Showstopper. Got it. I'm looking for a few shreds of strategically placed fabric, held together with invisible thread.", Sookie said miserably.

Pam roared with laughter. "I live to help."

"Yeah, Or you would if you technically lived. Got it. Thanks bunches."

Pam's laughing only got louder. "Oh, Sookie, sometimes I think I might love you almost as much as Eric does. You're never boring."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Pulling into Fangtasia. Gotta go. You'll be great! Call me later."

And with that, Pam was gone and Sookie was left standing in the middle of the bedroom holding her phone to her ear.

Sookie opened the door again and called out, "Mina! Oliver! I need to leave in five minutes. Let's get going."

"Showstopper.", she said to herself. "For Fangtasia, I'm guessing that means vampire slut, chic. Great." she went into her closet and pulled on a T-shirt and jeans.

On her way to the living room she turned toward the staircase to call to Mina and Oliver again, and she nearly collided with Oliver in the process.

"My apologies, Mistress.", Oliver said and bowed his head.

Sookie handed Oliver the keys. "Here, you drive. I'm too nervous."

Oliver took the keys and walked to the garage door and held it open. He nodded slightly as Sookie passed, then smiled lovingly for Mina. Sookie and Mina got into the back seat and Sookie told Oliver to take them to Wicked Wear.

Sookie gave instructions as Oliver drove. "Okay. Sorry, Oliver, but this will be boring for you. Mina, I'll need you to help me find a dress and get ready. Pandora will be meeting us there to do my hair. Once I'm dressed, Oliver will take me to Fangasia. You stay and find yourself several outfits or whatever you need and Oliver will come back for you."

"Yes, Mistress.", Mina and Oliver said in unison.

Sookie couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment, so she stared out the window for the remaining few minutes of their ride. Oliver parked in front of the store and Sookie waited for him to come around and open her door. She got out and Mina followed.

Sookie walked into the store and before Oliver had even closed the door behind them, Sandra, the manager, noticed them and was heading over.

"Lady Northman!", Sandra exclaimed as she approached. Rather than the traditional human greeting of extending a hand to offer to shake hands, Sandra simply rushed to Sookie and nodded her head when she arrived. Greeting Sookie as if she were a vampire. "I'm so happy to see you again. We got in a very large shipment yesterday and one dress in particular seemed to scream out to me that it was made for you. I sat it aside for you. Had I not seen you within the next few days , it was my intention to leave a message for you at Fangtasia."

Sookie looked at the woman's nametag to recall her name. "Thank you, Sandra. I'm in a little bit of a hurry this evening. I need something to wear tonight. Something sexy.", Sookie paused to remember Pam's exact words. "A showstopper."

"I knew it.", Sandra said, clasping her hands together. "The moment I saw it, I knew it. I tell you, it called out to me. 'I am for no one save Lady Northman.' it said." She smiled at Sookie as if she just described a miracle by divine intervention.

"Well, that's great. Sure, we can look at the dress and maybe some others, just in case. Pam said you had a private dressing area in the back? I'd like to use that, if it's available."

"Yes, of course. Right this way." Sandra turned and headed toward the back of the store. Sookie followed, with Oliver and Mina trailing behind her. They went through the regular dressing rooms and Sandra held a drape back for Sookie and Mina to go through. When Oliver started to Go as well, Sandra stepped in front of him. "Ladies only beyond this point, I'm afraid.", she said to him.

"Mistress?", he questioned.

"I'm sorry.", Sookie said. "It's all right. Keep an eye out for Pandora and bring her back when she gets here." Oliver nodded and retreated back to the main area of the store.

Sandra showed Sookie to a sofa and asked her to have a seat. Then she went across the large storage room and took a box off a shelf on the far side. She brought the box and sat it on the sofa next to Sookie. She removed the lid. Inside, was a candy apple red, cashmere garment. Sandra gingerly unfolded it and draped it across her arms, in front of Sookie so she could look at it. It was beautiful.

"It has lace panels down each side, so it will be worn to best advantage with no undergarments.", Sandra explained. "Fortunately, you have the figure to make that work."

Sookie couldn't take her eyes off it. "Let me try it on.", she said.

Sookie slipped out of her clothes and Sandra and Mina helped her into the floor length dress. The right sleeve complicated matters a bit, since it wasn't actually a proper sleeve. The right shoulder was bare and in place of a sleeve, there was just sort of a strip of lace which ran under the right arm, from armpit to wrist. The strip was held in place by three barely visible bands at the upper arm, elbow and wrist.

Sookie looked into the mirror at herself and was more than pleased with what she saw. The luxuriously soft cashmere clung to her every curve.

The top was almost Grecian looking, since it had only one sleeve, and the full length left sleeve had a slit running from shoulder to elbow, and was cashmere on top and lace on bottom. The color of the lace matched perfectly, so where the two fabrics met it appeared as though one fabric simply melted into the other. And that was what made the dress a showstopper. As Sandra had said, down each side, from armpit to bottom, was a four inch wide panel of lace. In front, from the knee to the floor, there was an inverted V cut, which caused the skirt to lag behind when you walked and leave your shoes exposed even when only standing. So Sookie needed shoes as well.

She settled on a pair of plain, but pretty, three and a half inch heeled, red leather Mary Janes with a double button strap.

"Wow!", Pandora enthused, as she came into the room and gawked at Sookie. "You show up at Fangtasia wearing that and Pam will drain you for it."

"It's great, isn't it?", Sookie said excitedly. "You're right on time. Thank you so much for coming. I need something done with my hair. Nothing complicated and as quickly as possible."

"Glad to help. Oh, and Pam sent some diamonds with me too, so Heller is here guarding them. He's out there with Oliver." Pandora sat the small box of jewelry down on a table beside the sofa. "Let's get you ready to go."

Pandora and Mina worked together, Pandora doing hair and Mina make-up. In less than half an hour, the transformation was complete. Diamond studded combs holding her hair, but otherwise a simple style, along with nothing too overpowering from the make-up. Let the dress do all the work.

Yep., Sookie thought as she looked herself over in the mirror. The sex goddess Eric made her feel like in the bedroom has been brought to life, and this is what she looks like.

"Pandora", Sookie said suddenly. "Would you mind staying here with Mina so I could have Heller come with me? I'll send him back in a little while with Oliver."

"Of course, Mistress.", Pandora answered.

Sookie looked at Sandra. "Shall I sign something for the dress?"

"That won't be necessary, Lady Northman. I'll put it on your account.", Sandra answered.

"Fine.", Sookie said. "I'm leaving then. Mina and Pandora will be staying for a while. Please have someone help Mina chose six or so outfits and any other things she needs. And of course Pandora may shop as well. Add their things to my account also, please. And Sandra, thank you for the dress."

"It was my pleasure. You look ravishing.", Sandra smiled.

With a confidence she had never known, Sookie gathered Oliver and Heller and headed to Fangtasia.

When they reached the parking lot, Sookie called Pam.

"I'm in the parking lot and ready to stop the show.", Sookie said with an unusually cocky air in her voice.

"I believe you sound like you really are ready.", Pam answered. "Tell me about it quick. Eric will know you're near by now and be expecting you."

Sookie described the dress and told her she had both Oliver and Heller with her and she'd left Pandora with Mina.

"All right. Eric and his guest are at your regular table. When you come in, Eric's back will be to you. The one you're here to impress will be facing you. Try to make him see you as soon as possible. Have Oliver and Heller walk in front of you to clear your way. That will make a little commotion and draw attention to you, so he should notice."

"Okay.", Sookie said. "Have the DJ play me some entrance music. I'll come through the door in thirty seconds."

"Well we don't have any trumpets, but I'll see what I can come up with.", Pam snickered and slapped her phone shut.

When they reached the front door, Sookie turned to Oliver and Heller. "I need you to walk a step behind me. I'll clear my own path, you just make sure no one grabs me."

"Yes, Mistress", both men agreed.

Sookie took a deep breath, gathered all her height, squared her shoulders, wiped all but a trace of smile from her face and pulled open the door. Brick House, by The Commodores was playing at top volume.

Pam looked her up and down with great appreciation and nodded into the bar. "Work it, baby.", Pam said as Sookie passed.

Sookie didn't traipse and she didn't stride. She sashayed through Fangtasia. She kept perfect time to the music as she made her way to her table, not making eye contact with anyone. She wasn't moving with Eric's speed, but she wasn't slowing and the crowd was parting for her. Though his back was to her, she could feel that Eric was suddenly extremely pleased.

The man seated with Eric looked up when he heard the sudden quiet coming from the entrance and headed in their direction.

Eric didn't need to turn around. He saw his guest's fangs appear between his lips and he knew Sookie had done him proud.

"Graži", the man said as he slowly stood. "Eric, I believe this must be your mate coming to join us."

Eric stood and turned just as Sookie arrived at his side.

"Good evening, my Lord.", she said and raised her hand.

His own fangs instantly extended as he instinctively took her hand. He was frozen there, his eyes longingly taking in every inch of her.

Uh-oh, Sookie thought. Showstopper is one thing, but bringing the show to a grinding halt can't be good. Do something. She focused on his fangs and it occurred to her. She turned the hand he was holding so it was palm up. "Do you thirst, my Lord?" There. Sookie saw a tiny twitch as Eric snapped out of it.

"Later, my love", he said and he bent and kissed her wrist. When he rose, he was grinning. "Sookie, this is His Majesty Leonas Tarvydas, King of California." Eric turned, still holding her hand and spoke to the king. "Allow me to present my wife Sookie, Mistress of Area Five."

Sookie bowed her head to the King. He stepped forward and gently took her hand from Eric. He kissed her hand and as he returned it to Eric, he said, "She is a woman who could inspire a man to build a kingdom."

"Indeed.", Eric replied. He pulled a chair around and had Sookie sit next to him. Every fang in the place was fully elongated, he had to be ready in case someone suddenly mistook her for a buffet.

"The mural doesn't do you justice, my dear.", Leonas said with a pleasant smile. Though unlike Eric's, his fangs peeking through his smile didn't look sexy. They were a bit threatening. Sookie wondered if Eric's looked threatening to other people. Probably, she decided, since everything else about him seemed to terrify other people. "I hope the artist was severely punished.", Leonas added.

Sookie returned his smile. "You flatter me, Your majesty. Javier's work is lovely."

"Utterly charming!", Leonas exclaimed with a jovial laugh. "Did you coach her, or is she so brave she challenges me on her own?"

"Not a word.", Eric replied. He was positively glowing with pride. "I told no one of your arrival."

"You are everything I had hoped to find, my dear.", Leonas said to Sookie. "Everything I heard and more. I am pleased to say I am not at all disappointed."

"I'm glad I don't disappoint you, but surely your business with my husband is not dependent on me?"

"Dependent? No. Nor did our business merit a personal visit. But when I heard my very old friend had taken a mate, naturally I was curious to meet the woman who succeeded where so many had failed."

Sookie looked at him disbelievingly. "You came all the way from California, just to see me?"

"To meet you, yes. But more to see Eric's motivation for myself. And I am rewarded by the vision before me now."

Eric laughed and squeezed Sookie's shoulder. "Dance with me,", he said as he stood, "before he charms you away from me." He looked at Leonas, "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course, of course. I'm sure I shall enjoy watching the dance. Then perhaps you will allow me to enjoy dancing with her myself?"

"Be warned, she is not susceptible to glamouring.", Eric said with glee.

"Really? How fascinating.", Leonas said with a grin.

Eric led Sookie onto the dance floor and said to the DJ, "Play us a waltz."

Almost immediately, Nights In White Satin, by Moody Blues, poured through the speakers. Eric bowed low to Sookie and she responded with as much of a curtsy as her dress would allow. His eyes caught hers and didn't release them. He took one step forward, took her right and, placed his other hand on her back and they were off. She stared dreamily into his eyes as they drifted and spun around the floor.

As the floor quickly cleared of other dancers, the DJ flipped a switch and fog began wafting in from the four corners of the floor. Then colored lights began spinning and flickering. It was like a dream sequence in a movie.

some try to tell me

thoughts they cannot defend

just what you want to be

you will be in the end

and I'll love you

yes, I'll love you

oh, how I'll love you

oh, how I love you

Tears began slipping slowly down Sookie's face, but she wouldn't take her eyes from Eric. The moment was too perfect.

As he watched from his seat, the perfection of the moment was very clear to Leonas as well. Eric would build and give to this woman a kingdom, or he would die in the effort. He had known Eric for too long to doubt his resolve.

When the dance was over, Leonas stood and joined the others in applauding. Eric and Sookie took their bows and returned to the table.

"Leonas?", Eric said, offering him Sookie's hand.

"Thank you, no, my friend. I must take my leave.", Leonas said to Eric. He bowed his head to Sookie. "It was my very great pleasure to meet you, my dear Lady Northman. Perhaps Eric will bring you to California one day. We will have a State ball in your honor. I will claim my dance then."

"I'm so happy to have met you too.", Sookie answered with a wide genuine smile.

"Walk with me my friend.", Leonas said to Eric.

Eric asked Sookie to wait for him. She sat down and he motioned to Oliver to stand closer to her. Heller stepped closer as well, though there was really nothing he could do should a vampire decide to risk death by taking advantage of Eric's momentary absence.

Eric walked Leonas to his rental car. "She will be a beautiful queen, Eric."

"And you will stand behind her? Regardless of her choice?", Eric asked anxiously.

"You will be her King. Thus it is ultimately your choice to make. She can tell you her wishes, but it will be you who decides whether or not to honor them. Many responsibilities burden the head which wears a crown. But yes, I will stand behind your choice. Ultimately it is you whom she must please. If she pleases you in human form, and I can see that she does, then so be it. We will speak again soon." Leonas got in the car and drove away.

Eric strode back into Fangtasia wearing his most confident and swaggering grin. He went straight to Sookie and scooped her up in his arms. He dismissed Oliver and Heller and walked to the center of the dance floor. He stood Sookie beside him and happily announced, "Let us celebrate the lady in red!"

As if on cue, The Lady In Red, by Chris De Burgh started to play. Eric pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You were perfect, my love. You couldn't have been more so if I had dressed you myself and given you a script. You have the instincts and cunning of a vampire." Sookie didn't answer. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly as they danced.

After their dance, they sat at their table for a little while allowing people to take their picture. But this time when Eric stood to go to his office, rather than kissing her hand and leaving, he reached out to her and said, "Come with me, Dearest. You have appeased the tourists long enough for one night."

Eric led her back to his office. Tonight there were only vampires waiting. This must be one of those Sheriff acts as the judge of civil disputes nights, Sookie thought. He opened his office door and prodded Sookie through. He left the door open, but no one followed them in. He pulled a chair behind his desk along side his and had Sookie sit beside him. "Listen, but do not speak unless I speak to you. If anyone else speaks to you, do not respond to them. Only to me, agreed?"

"Agreed.", she replied.

"Come", he called.

First through the door was a married couple. They had been together for forty-three years and were asking for a divorce. The female apparently spent most of her time plotting to kill the male as a way of exiting the marriage before the one hundred year commitment was over. They both claimed to have not placed their affections elsewhere. They were simply tired of each other.

Eric denied their request. He threatened the female with severe punishment, which he did not define, if she made any further attempts on the male's life. He offered the male a separate house for the duration of their marriage. He ordered them to spend at least one hour per day in the same room with one another for the next three months. Then told them to leave.

When they had left the room, he spoke to Sookie. "It is important that our traditions be maintained and enforced. They form the structure for our society. When the structure cracks, the society collapses under the pressure.

Commitments must be honored. There are very few and very specific circumstances under which someone can be released from a commitment of almost any description. Thus many vampires go their entire lives without ever committing to anything, or to as little as possible."

"But you committed to me and bound yourself to these rules without even knowing if I would agree to any part of it. Why would you do that? What if I had refused and run screaming from the room?"

"As I recall, my love, that is precisely what you did.", he said with a grin.

"Well, yeah, but I was mad. You hadn't told me anything."

"Would you have agreed if I had?"

"Probably not at that moment."

"And that was exactly the point. That moment was the only one we had. The decision had to be made right then. King Philip had promised you to the tiger. His representatives were here to collect you and take you back with them. My options were limited. I could defy them and be death warranted or I could have you present me with the knife. I couldn't offer it to you for fear you might suspect something was up and not take it from me. But I knew that if I could get you to bring it here, that you would give it to me, even if you threw it at me. And even that would have worked for my purposes."

"How did you know I wouldn't open it? As you said, if I had seen it, I would have suspected something was up and not done anything.", Sookie asked.

"You are curious, but not intrusive. It wasn't yours. You wouldn't have opened it. You might have asked what it was, but in that case I would have simply asked you to give it to me and I would show you. You would have done that."

"You know me too well.", she said. "But what if I hadn't come to love you so much? What would there have been for you then, my darling?"

Eric opened a lower drawer and reached in. His hand came up holding a wooden stake, causing Sookie to gasp. He placed it on his desk, in front of her. "When you have reached the point of the woman who just left here. When you hope for me to die in order to release you because I make you unhappy. I will open my shirt for you. You have my word."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears of outrage and she began to tremble. After several seconds she pulled back her hand and slapped as hard as she could, right across his face. "How dare you say something like that to me.", she growled at him in a voice she hoped was low enough for the vampires in the hall not to hear.

"Get it out of here. Now. I won't stay in the room with it another minute." She started to get up, but he put his hand on her leg.

"Please, my love, stay.", he asked, not bothering to lower his voice. "Pam.", he called. She appeared immediately. He handed the stake to her and asked her to go destroy it. "Better?", he asked Sookie.

She put her arms around his neck with tears flowing down her face. "I love you Eric and I promise, I will always love you. Please don't ever do anything like that again. It hurts me."

"Never, Dearest.", he pledged. He kissed her tears and put her back in her chair. "Wipe your face. We have others to see."

When Sookie was presentable again, Eric called, "Come" and another couple who were clearly not fond of one another came in and took seats across from Eric's desk. The woman was Clara and the man was Nick.

"Good evening, Clara. I believe the complaint is yours.", Eric said to begin the proceeding.

"Yes, Sheriff.", she said. "Nick has been having sex with my pet and now he has filled her head with promises he is not in a position to keep. She is unhappy in my home now and no longer affectionate toward me. I demand compensation."

"I advise you not to come into my office making demands, Clara. I rarely respond favorably to them.", Eric said calmly.

"My apologies, Master.", Clara said meekly.

"Is your pet human or vampire?", Eric asked.

"She is human, Master."

"And her name?"

"Angel", Clara responded.

"How did Nick come to know Angel?"

"I met her -", Nick began.

"When I have a question for you, Nick, you will know it.", Eric scolded him, then turned back to Clara. "Can you answer the question, Clara?"

"I assume she sneaks out of the house and meets people or invites them to my house when I am away."

"And how often are you away that your pet is in such want of company?"

"I have many things to do which do not require the company of a pet.", Clara said indignantly.

"I see.", Eric said. "Nick, what do you have to add."

"I met the girl when she was out scavenging for food. Clara leaves her for days at a time without seeing to her care. When I first met her, Clara had been gone six days."

"Irrelevant!", Clara cried out.

"I will decide what is relevant, Clara. Do not speak again until I speak to you.", Eric warned without raising his voice. Addressing Nick, he asked, "So you have been providing care for Angel?"

"Yes, Sheriff. I have bought her food and clothing. And a quilt."

"Is this true, Clara?"

"Yes, Sheriff.", Clara admitted.

"Nick, what promises have you made to Angel?", Eric asked.

"I've promised to take care of her if I could get her away from Clara."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"You did not promise to pledge to her? To make her your wife? Or your pet?"

"No, Sheriff. I promised only to care for her."

"Clara, have you anything to add?", Eric asked. He spoke in exactly the same tone to each of them, Sookie noticed. If he favored one over the other, she couldn't tell from his voice.

"Angel is in love with Nick now, rather than me. He has been in my home without my consent."

"And what do you want from my ruling, Clara?"

"I want you to tell Nick to stay away from my house and my pet."

"And Nick, what do you want from my ruling?"

"I want Angel released from Clara's ownership and if that is not your ruling, I want compensation for the money I have spent caring for her pet."

"But you do not ask for compensation for your investment if Angel is released?"

"No, Sheriff. I do not regret my investment and am willing to extend it, as I have stated."

"Very well.", Eric said. "Before I render my judgment, I am curious, my Lady, what is your opinion of the facts of this case?"

Eric had her locked in his gaze. Clearly he wanted her to speak directly to him and not address either of the parties involved.

I believe Clara has treated her pet very badly, so she shouldn't be surprised the pet has looked for comfort elsewhere. All creatures need attention. If they are deprived they will seek it wherever they can find it.

I believe Nick isn't much better for Angel. He clearly feels no love for her -"

"She's human!", Nick blurted before he could stop himself. Sookie squeezing Eric's arm was the only thing between Nick and certain death. Nick cowered in his chair. Clara looked gleeful.

"That was established early in the case as I recall, but thank you for reminding me, Nick.", Sookie said calmly. "As I was saying, my Lord," she reached out with her right hand and guided Eric's glare away from Nick and to her. She smiled at him and he softened.

"Neither of these people have demonstrated any particular skill for keeping humans. But humans are odd creatures. Sometimes they chose to be with people and in places where they are unsafe or poorly cared for. If it were my decision to make I would award Clara a money settlement as a penalty for Nick disturbing her private property. I would then award Nick an equal settlement for the investment he made in Angel's care.

Lastly, I would release Angel. Not to Nick, but to herself. Then she could choose where she wants to stay. If she chooses one of them, fine and if not, they have only themselves to blame."

"Can either of you find fault with my Lady's advice?", Eric asked.

When neither responded, he said, "That is my ruling, now get out. And Nick I strongly recommend that you thank my Lady for her generosity."

Nick bowed and said, "Lady Northman's kindness is widely known. I am in her debt." then he left.

"No wonder you always come out of here looking like you've been sucking lemons.", Sookie said. "This isn't fun at all."

Eric's laughter echoed down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"My poor darling.", Sookie said soothingly, as she combed his hair from his face with her fingers. She pushed the switch to start the jets and stepped into the tub with him. "Everyone wants a piece of him."

"And which piece do you want?", he asked with a sly grin, as he guided her to straddle him and sit on his stomach.

"Oh, I don't want a piece.", she said softly. She put her hands on the edge of the tub behind him, so they were face to face. "I want all of you."

He smiled up at her. "You see. We are very much alike, you and I". He pulled her into him and they kissed. Equal yet opposite forces, each demanding everything of the other and giving everything in return. Steam filled the room as the hot water violently churned around them, seemingly emulating the urgency of their passion.

Sookie threw her head back and filled her lungs with the steamy air. Eric leaned up and covered her breast with kisses before taking her nipple in his mouth. Sookie's breathing became slow deep as his tongue caressed her nipple and he sucked lightly.

"Yes, my lover.", she breathed, slipping one hand into his hair at the back of his head and the other onto his shoulder, to hold on. Her hips inched backward until she could feel his erection behind her. She started to raise up, but he stopped her.

"Not yet,", he murmured and moved his tongue's attentions to her other breast.

"Oh, you're so -"

"Sexy? Well endowed?", he offered with a chuckle and returned to his work.

"High-handed.", she moaned.

He slid one hand from her hip to between her legs. He found her and pinched lightly, causing her to jump. "Or low-handed, perhaps?", he grinned. He let go and grabbed her head, pulling her lips to his. "Tell me what you want, lover.", he whispered.

"I want you inside me.", she replied between breaths. "I need to feel you … connected to me … deep inside … I want to be filled with you."

"I am yours.", he said into her ear, then he lifted her and guided her onto him.

She rocked downward and kissed his neck as she took him in. "And what can I give you in return?"

"You can love me.", he said, thrusting into her.

"I do love you my darling."

"… for all time.", he added and waited anxiously for her next response.

"I will love you, ", she whispered, looking into the bottomless ocean of his eyes. "… always."

That was enough. She may not even have realized it, but the door had cracked open. He could ask no more. Once opened at all, he knew he would be able to walk through it eventually. She had given him what he desired above all things.

He put her arms around his neck. "Hold on, Dearest." He turned off the jets and stood up, holding her in place. He carried her to the large bed in the master bedroom and surrounded by the carved lions, he enthusiastically used all his considerable skill to give her everything she'd asked.

When Sookie woke the next morning, it took a few seconds for her to realize they were in the downstairs bedroom. She must have fallen asleep upstairs and he carried her down. The very thought of it made her smile so wide it almost hurt. He didn't want to miss a single second with her, even if she was sleeping through it, so he carried her with him.

"I love you desperately, my darling, but you're much too heavy for me to carry and I have business in the daylight." She giggled softly, kissed him lightly on the lips, tucked him in and went upstairs. She took a quick shower, got dressed and bounced happily to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're up!", Mina said, relief lacing every word. She ran over to Sookie from the front door, which she left open.

"What's the matter?", Sookie asked. Whatever it was couldn't be too frightening or surely Mina would have at least closed the door.

"They're here with the bed and I didn't, um, well I wasn't sure where to tell them to put it.", Mina said. "I mean, it goes upstairs, but Oliver is sleeping and -"

"It's okay.", Sookie said with a smile. "Just have them leave it against the wall there." She pointed to the wall leading to the hall. "No big deal." She continued into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

"I was afraid it would be in your way. Or the Master's.". Mina said sheepishly.

"It won't be in my way and I'm sure Oliver can have it moved upstairs before Eric is even showered and dressed. And even if he doesn't, I can't imagine him being mad about something as silly as that. It's not like it would be there forever."

Mina was smiling, but Sookie could sense that she wasn't convinced. "I tell you what,", Sookie assured her. "if it's still there when Eric comes out of the bedroom, I'll tell him I instructed that it be put there. How's that?" Mina was visibly and mentally relieved with that. "See? No big deal." Sookie added.

While the coffee was making, Sookie grabbed her purse off the bar, took out her cell phone and plugged it into the charger. "Mina, do you have a cell phone?"

Mina looked embarrassed. "Not any more. I didn't have a very good plan. It was pretty expensive and I got behind. It was cut off a couple weeks ago."

Trying not to embarrass her any further, Sookie didn't comment on the shut off. "Okay, well we need to get you a phone. Oh, and I have another question for you. It's really none of my business, but I really need to know about how much you made working at Fangtasia? I'm so sorry. It's just that I need to set up some kind of allowance for you and Oliver and I have no idea how to do that, but I thought if I knew how much money you were used to having, that might be helpful."

"I made about two hundred dollars a week, plus tips.", Mina answered without hesitation. "Tips varied a lot. It usually depended on how much time the Master spent on the floor. People always tip better the more he's out. And when the two of you were both out, people got really generous. It was like they thought if they gave me money I could get them closer to you. People do funny things when they're near something they want."

"Don't they though.", Sookie agreed with a laugh. "I know I've seen people do some crazy things at Merlotte's. I bet you've seen some even wilder things in Fangtasia."

The coffee finished and Sookie went and poured her a mug. "Mina, you want some coffee?"

"Thank you, yes.", she said and headed into the kitchen. "Here they come." she added, as two men came into the house carrying a large box.

"I've got it.", Sookie smiled as she poured Mina a mug of coffee. Mina looked almost fearful. She was afraid of what Oliver would think about Lady Northman serving Mina. Mina closed her eyes and tried not to think about it.

"Where you want this set up?", one of the men asked when they were midway across the living room.

"I don't need it set up at all, thank you. Prop it against the wall there.", Sookie answered him. They complied without comment.

Then she put a hand on Mina's shoulder and smiled. "Neither Eric nor Oliver is psychic. If I pour you a cup of coffee, or make you meal or tell you secrets, neither of them ever has to know. I have no doubt they would both be horrified and scandalized if they knew, which is completely ridiculous, but there's nothing either of us can do about that. Except completely ignore it when it's just the two of us." Sookie smiled and took a big drink of her coffee. "Eric wants me to hire someone to be a cook and housekeeper. Once I do that, you won't feel like you need to do so much for me. It'll be easier then."

Sookie grabbed her coffee, her purse and her phone and went and curled up on the couch to make some calls. First up, Bobby. She dug his card out of her purse and programmed his number into her phone. Apparently she was going to have to talk to him regularly, so she may as well not have to dig for a card every time.

A young woman answered the phone. "Burnham Financial Services"

"Sue?", Sookie asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Sookie Northman. I'd like to leave a message for Bobby to call me back when he has a chance."

"Shall I put you through to him now?"

"Is he busy?"

"He's in a meeting, but he said I could always put your calls through."

"That won't be necessary. Just ask him to call me when he's out of his meeting."

"Yes, ma'am. Did you receive your faxes?". Sue asked.

"I didn't look for any. What were they?"

"Sheriff Northman asked that you be faxed a list of all your real estate holdings and the names of some reliable domestic help agencies. Both were sent this morning. I can re-send them if you didn't get them."

"Of course he did.", Sookie sighed. "I'll go check the fax machine. They're probably here. I'll call you back if they're not and you can re-send them. Thanks."

"Mr. Burnham should be out of his meeting soon. I'll get your message to him as soon as possible. Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Northman?"

"That's it, thanks.", Sookie said and hung up. She went downstairs to look for faxes.

She got that same art gallery feeling when she walked in the room. The beautiful marble statue sleeping at the feet of his beloved. She was tempted to give up on the things she was supposed to be doing and lie down and just stare at him as he slept. She was fairly certain she could make an afternoon of that without getting bored. But no, now there were other people depending on her getting her act together and getting things done.

"Fax machine.", she said aloud as she walked to the computer desk. Yep, combo fax, copier, printer, scanner. And there in the tray, a neat stack of papers which had slipped in as she'd been sleeping this morning. She grabbed them up and went back upstairs.

"Back those up from the hall a little.", she said to the delivery guys without stopping or looking up from the papers. She went back to her seat on the couch.

Page after page, mostly houses, but quite a few others as well. He owned both Bill's house and his strip mall, where Tara's Togs was located. She knew Bill had inherited the house and that he had used his own money to buy the strip mall. How strange it must feel to not really own the things you own.

There were three apartment buildings in Baton Rouge and an office building near the capital building. That probably meant he had influence in the legislature, she thought. Or at least that he knows people there. And that's really all influence is, isn't it? Knowing the right people for whatever situation you're in? There was too much here to think about right now. She'd save that for some time when she didn't have so many other things to think about.

She put the real estate list down on the coffee table and looked at the single page titled Domestics. There were three agencies listed. She dialed the number for the first asked for Carla, per the instructions on the paper. Carla was on another line. Since this list had come from Bobby, these contact people were going to be familiar with doing business with vampires, so Sookie left her name as Sookie Northman for the return call message.

Next up was Shreveport Happy Helpers. Theresa answered the phone. Perfect. "Hi. This is Sookie Northman. I got your name from Bobby Burnham. I need to see about hiring someone to help out at my home." She felt like an idiot. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

"Yes, Lady Northman. I spoke to Mr. Burnham just this morning about you.", Theresa said cheerfully. "Do you know what you're looking for? Or would it be more convenient for you if I came out and had a look around to give you my recommendations?"

"I guess I just need someone to cook and help out with the cleaning and laundry and such. Mainly I guess, a pretty good cook.", Sookie said awkwardly.

"How many meals a day would you be looking to have prepared? Which ones and for how many?", Theresa asked.

"The only big meal would be lunch, for two and maybe sometimes more. But it would actually be more like dinner, since that is our main meal for the day. And then maybe make some snacky type things that can be left out or in the fridge to be eaten later. And of course, they need to be creative with spices, since we don't eat garlic."

"Of course.", Theresa replied. "So we need a good cook who will also have light housekeeping and laundry duties. That shouldn't be a problem at all. I think one person should be able to handle the job. Of course if it becomes something requiring additional help, we can always add someone. When did you want to have interviews?"

"As soon as possible, I guess.", Sookie answered.

"If you need someone urgently, I'm sure I could get you someone to start in the morning."

"Oh, no, no. Nothing that urgent.", Sookie said quickly. "Would tomorrow afternoon be too soon for interviews?"

"I can arrange that for you. No problem at all, Lady Northman. How would two-thirty work for you?"

"That would be fine."

"Excellent. Two-thirty then", Theresa said happily. "For security purposes, we recommend that you conduct your interviews in our office rather than your home. Better to have only the person you settle on given your address."

"Yes. I'll come there. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"My pleasure. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

After hanging up, Sookie had similar conversations with reps from the other two agencies. In between, Bobby returned her call. He would put Mina and Oliver on appropriate allowances. They would get checks in the mail each week with taxes and such taken out. He would send out employment packets immediately along with a check to hold them over until the regular checks started. He would also send her someone to help her with decorating. When she got off the phone with him, she decided she almost liked him better when he treated her like dirt.

The furniture people had gone and the appliance people were here now. One guy was out in the garage leveling the washing machine and dryer and another was telling Mina more than she ever wanted to know about speakers as he rigged the sound system for the TV and stereo. Sookie was sitting cross legged at one end of the couch trying her best to ignore them all.

She had intended to call Jason and Amelia, but she simply wasn't up to it. Those calls would have to wait until tomorrow or at least later. She had a headache from talking on the phone too much. She didn't particularly like talking on the phone anyway and she'd had more than her fill for one sitting.

The time until sunset crept by, but at least she was able to get rid of the headache. In what was becoming an evening ritual, she told Eric about her day as he got dressed. She really enjoyed this simple little thing. Only Gran had ever been interested in the mundane details of her day before. She felt like Eric would patiently listen to her describe washing dishes, one dish at a time.

Tonight was a bit different. He finished dressing and she was still going on about how tedious domestic agencies were, so he sat on the bed and opened his phone and checked messages as she went on.

When she stopped talking he spoke. "So what kind of car do you want, Dearest?", he asked casually as he continued clicking through his cell messages.

"Eric, are you listening at all? I didn't say anything about a car."

He looked up at her and said in a serious tone, "I heard every word, my love. You said your were going downtown and interviewing cooks tomorrow. I'm very pleased to hear it.

Now perhaps you enjoy the anonymity afforded the woman who drives that car in the garage, but I would considerate it a great favor and concession to my vanity, if not yours, if you would agree to allow the Mistress of Area Five to be seen in a vehicle more befitting her position."

"I hadn't really thought of it like that.", Sookie said quietly.

Eric smiled sweetly at her and pulled her into his lap. "You'll get used to Lady Northman, Dearest." Sookie suddenly looked surprised and he couldn't help but laugh. "Did you think I couldn't see you slip her on and off as if she were a separate person?"

Sookie was changing from one shade of red to the next, and he could feel her embarrassment. He hugged her tight and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Nothing to fear, Dearest. I believe you have all the others fooled. I know it is difficult for you. Your entire world has changed. I see that I have not helped you enough."

"You've been wonderful!", she exclaimed. "You've given me everything. I can't imagine anyone being more generous."

"It isn't an issue of generosity, my love. It's an issue of preparation and allowing you to become comfortable with your new circumstances. I have made many demands on you and you have met each new challenge with such skill, I have neglected to see the strain you suffered in order to do it."

He flipped open his phone and hit a speed dial number. "Send everyone who's waiting away. I won't be in tonight. - Tell him I'll call him in a few hours. - No, she won't be in either."

He closed his phone and looked at Sookie with a grin. "Where's your phone?"

"On the bar in the living room. Why?"

He put Sookie down and got up. "Come on."

They went into the living room. Just as she had thought, Oliver had already moved all the furniture upstairs. Sookie got her phone and looked back to Eric for instructions.

"Call that woman at Wicked Wear and tell her you'll be coming by in a couple of hours and you'll need her to hold the store open for you.", he said.

Sookie grabbed her purse and dug out a receipt for the phone number.

"Program it into your phone.", Eric advised. "Don't say please and don't ask. Tell her."

"I'm not gonna be rude to her. They've all been very nice to me over there."

"They're supposed to be nice to you, Sookie. That's their job. They make their living based on how well they can accommodate their customers. It is helpful to them when you tell them how to better accomplish that. You don't ask someone to do their job. They're supposed to do that on their own. But you can offer them the opportunity to be more successful at doing their job. You do this by telling them what you want from them. You don't have to be rude. Be straightforward and businesslike. Listen."

He opened his phone and scrolled for a number. "This is Eric Northman. Put me through to Steve Bowman. - I need a car. I'll be there in about half an hour. - We have not decided on a make or model yet, so we will likely take some time. - Good. Make sure someone will be there to do the detailing."

"There, you see.", he said to Sookie. "Straightforward and businesslike. Not rude, indifferent. Steve Bowman sells cars. I offered him the opportunity to make a sale. He knows I am not someone coming to wander his lot indefinitely. I have told him I will be buying a car. I told him I would be taking up his time, but that he would be paid for it. He accepted my offer because he wants to make this sale and he wants to make future sales to me. And I assure you, when we get there, he will be very nice to you. Regardless of what he thinks about you personally. A simple business transaction."

"But don't you want people to like you? Doesn't it matter what people think about you?", Sookie asked.

"That depends on who the people are, Dearest. It doesn't matter at all what the people you buy your cars or your dresses from think of you. The only thing important for them to know about you is that your checks won't bounce and your credit card limits are high enough to buy anything they have for sale.

Save your concern about how they feel for your friends. And you could also use that for people you need. Though I usually find that fear works more effectively with people you need. They may be tempted to take advantage if they like you, but if they fear you, they will always do their best for you."

"That sounds lonely.", Sookie said glumly.

Eric laughed softly and picked up her hand. "You have nothing to worry about on that count, my love. You are widely admired and adored. Though I am pleased that you seem to have tamed Bobby." He bent to kiss her hand and grinned up at her from under his lashes. "I've known him long enough to know that he only responds that well to fear. And it isn't merely fear of me I sense from him lately. The lovely Lady Northman has done something to frighten him terribly. Perhaps one day she will satisfy my curiosity on the matter."

Sookie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm terrifying. He made a crack, well he didn't actually make it, he thought it and I snapped back at him and it kind of freaked him out, that's all."

"Really?", Eric asked. "I'm intrigued. What did he think?"

"The day he gave me the credit cards. I guess I was too confused to suit him. He was irritated that I was freaked out by the whole Lady Northman thing. He thought I should have known more than I did and he wondered what we did with all our time, since apparently we didn't spend it talking about anything important."

Eric's expression went blank. He didn't look angry, but he no longer looked amused. "And how did you respond to his impudence?"

"I told him it was really none of his business, but that we talked for hours and if he wanted, I would tell you he was curious about how we kept ourselves occupied and maybe you would fill him in. So then he knew I could see what he was thinking and it spooked him. He'll probably always walk on pins and needles around me now. Most people do, once they find out and really believe it."

Eric's smile returned. "You handled him brilliantly. And I'm sure it will not surprise you to learn he has never questioned me regarding my time spent with you.", he said with a chuckle. "Now, make your call."

When Sookie hung up, she looked at Eric. Apparently she passed her how to be a snobby bitch lesson because he was smiling.

"There. Not difficult at all. It will come more naturally to you as you grow more accustomed to your new life. You'll see. I promise."

He lifted her chin and kissed her. If this was the reward system he planned to use in teaching her to be an arrogant snob, it would work she thought helplessly. She put her arms around his waist, pulling herself into him and returning his kisses.

Too soon he pulled back and popped her on the butt. "Let's go buy a car.", he said with a grin.

They pulled into a huge import dealership. All the cars lined up under the artificial light reminded Sookie of a graveyard for some reason. Eric came around and opened Sookie's door just as a man came out a glass door. He smiled and nodded at Eric. "Sheriff Northman. It's good to see you again." His gaze shifted to Sookie. "And you must be Lady Northman. I'm Steve Bowman, very happy to meet you. Do you have any thoughts about what kind of car you're looking for? Or would like to take a ride around the lot and look things over?" His smile was enormous.

"Just a regular car.", Sookie said. "I mean, a regular sized car. I don't want a little sports car."

"Excellent!", Steve said. "If you'll step this way, well go have a look around." He led them to a golf cart and off they went to look through the lot.

After several test drives and what seemed like hours of the two men impressing one another with their extensive knowledge of cars, Sookie was convinced of two things. Either of them could probably build a car from the ground up if they had too. And she could drop dead from boredom and it might be days before they noticed. Eventually they decided on a fully loaded, Mercedes S-class. Steve didn't have one in the color Sookie wanted, iridium silver metallic, but he found one at another dealership and would have it transferred to him. He would have it by Tuesday and would get it delivered to Sookie as soon as possible, after it arrived.

Next stop, Wicked Wear. Sookie had thought Sandra would have a heart attack when Eric came in. She had rarely seen him and the few times she had, he had always been ill tempered.

Any hopes Sookie had of Eric being as bored here as she had been at the car dealership were soon dashed. He knew more about ladies fashions, bodice styles and shirring than he did about cars. It was ridiculous. Doubtless because ladies fashions had been around for centuries before cars. He had Sandra order two more dresses identical to the red one she had worn to meet King Leonas, one in black and one in the darkest blue available.

It was interesting to learn more about his taste and preferences. He preferred long skirts with slits to short skirts. He preferred tight fabric or lace to cut outs. He liked soft fabrics, silk over satin, suede over leather, clingy knits over cotton. And he liked dramatic collars and necklines.

Eric sat on a sofa and issued orders and instructions. As Sookie was helped in and out of various outfits, he would send people after different sizes or colors, suggest accessories or shoes. He addressed the issue of lingerie only when the cut of a dress or blouse would require a specialized type of undergarment.

After a couple of hours, he decided she had enough for an adequate wardrobe, which she could supplement as she saw fit. She picked out lingerie while he made a few calls. When he was through, their purchases were piled into the car and they headed home.

It was nearly midnight before they got home. "Oliver can bring things inside.", he said when he turned the car off and came around to open Sookie's door.

"Sookie, my love,", he said as she stepped out of his car. "I must speak to you about a serious matter."

"Eric? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dearest. Nothing is wrong.", he assured her. He held the door for her to enter the house. He was about to continue when they heard Oliver and Mina laughing. They were watching a movie. As they entered the living room, Oliver and Mina scrambled to their feet and nodded.

"Good evening Master, Mistress.", Gina said softly.

"Good evening, Mina. It sounds like you and Oliver were having a good time before we arrived. Please, go back to it. We're going to our room." Sookie looked up at Eric. "I'll be right in, my darling. I'm just gonna get a glass of water." She smiled sweetly at him and got a tiny bit of a smile in return. Sookie got her water and carried it down to the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

Sookie took a big drink, sat her glass on the bedside table and nudged her way between his legs, so she was standing in front and looking down at him. She held his face in her hands and asked, "Now, what has my Viking warrior looking so worried? You said nothing was wrong, so it can't be that bad, can it?"

Eric reached up and clasped each of his hands around her wrists. He moved one hand to his lips and kissed her palm, and repeated with the other. "That is dependent on you, my love.", he said.

Sookie sat on his leg and gave him her undivided attention. "What can I do?"

"Sookie, I wed you by vampire ritual without your consent.", he said slowly. "Because, as you so frequently point out, I am high-handed. If it were legal by your laws, would you wed me willingly?"

Sookie's breathing became heavier, her eyes grew wide with excitement and her smile engulfed the lower half of her face. "I knew it!", she cried. "All that property in Baton Rouge! I knew you must have influence there! You've made them change the law! Oh, Eric!" She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Sookie, Dearest, wait.", he implored. He pulled her back to her seat on his lap, held her apart from him by the shoulders and looked directly into her now confused eyes.

"But, I thought -" Her eyes were filling with tears now. "You said - I mean, you asked - Eric?"

"Dearest, human laws are unfortunately beyond my power at the moment. However if you wish it, I will begin efforts in that direction immediately."

Sookie was choked up, but she nodded and he smiled in return.

"Until then, there is something you can do which will make me very happy."

"Tell me what.", she said.

He pivoted off the bed so she was still perched on his left leg and his right knee was on the floor. "Sookie Stackhouse,", he said, taking her left hand in his, "Will you take my name? Will you become Sookie Northman? By your laws."

"Change my name?", Sookie said. "Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple."

"Simple plans are usually best.", he said. "Though I confess I had envisioned this exchange being much simpler than it has turned out to be."

Sookie giggled. "You're funny.", she said.

"I am a man without an answer, my love. I find no amusement in my situation."

"Eric, my darling, you're asking for something you already have. I am Sookie Northman now in my heart, but if you want it legal, then yes, of course. I'll go downtown tomorrow and see what has to be done."

"Actually, ", he said, "the papers have been drawn up. They have only to be signed and witnessed."

"Of course they have,", she said and laughed uproariously.

"I am still high-handed.", he said with a grin.

"I wouldn't recognize you any other way.", she laughed. "Where are they? Let's do this."

"Upstairs. You need two witnesses."

As Eric watched, Sookie signed the papers requesting her name be changed and Oliver and Mina witnessed. He called for a courier to pick up the papers and deliver them to his lawyer at home with instructions they be signed by a judge before noon tomorrow.

He insisted they personally wait for the courier. While they waited, he called Bobby and instructed him to have all of Sookie's cards and her checking account changed. He also asked Bobby for a list of any legislators he might have influence with, either directly or indirectly."

"Well, there's nothing slow about you, is there?", Sookie commented when he got off the phone

"What's one more ball in the air, when there are already so many?", he smirked. He sat down in an overstuffed chair and pulled Sookie into his lap to wait for the courier. It was nearly half an hour before they were back in their bedroom.

"I could model my new lingerie for you.", Sookie suggested as she walked backwards toward the bed.

"Another time, Dearest. At present I am not inclined to watch you put clothes on."

"hmmm" She pulled her T-shirt off and tossed it aside and took a couple more steps back. "I guess I'll have to come up with something else then."

"You're a clever girl. I feel certain you'll manage." He was positively leering at her as she turned her back to him, bent over and removed her jeans.

She was laughing as she stood, facing the bed and she saw the small box sitting on her pillow. "What's that?", she asked and walked in only her bra and panties, the remaining few steps to the bed. "Eric?" She turned to him.

"Open it.", he whispered.

She sat on the edge of the bed. He sat behind her and held her waist, watching her hands from over her shoulder. She slowly reached for the box and removed the lid. She dropped the black velvet ring box inside into her palm. As she stared at the tiny hinged box she felt his lips at her ear. She felt his nervousness and it made her smile.

"Open it, Dearest.", he encouraged and he kissed her below her ear.

With very little pressure, the lid flipped open. Sookie gasped when she saw it. It was a half-inch, full pave band with a single, very large diamond above the others. "Oh my god.", Sookie finally said. "Eric, it's beautiful."

He reached around her, removed the ring from it's box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. "I believe it is human custom these days for a bride to receive a ring from her husband when they wed."

She held her hand out and stared at her ring. She tilted her hand around watching the dozens of diamonds catch the light from different directions. She felt his fangs grazing her neck. She reached up, pulled her hair to the side and offered him her neck.

His hands settled on her upper arms as he bit. He closed his eyes and sucked lightly so he could lengthen the experience. He savored every drop he carefully took from her. When he dared take no more, he gently licked the wounds until they closed. He laid his head on her shoulder and held her snugly to him. "I love you Sookie."

"And I love you, my darling." She twisted until she could look into his eyes. "For all time.", she whispered.

His eyes widened and she felt sure she heard him gasp. He sat up straight and stared at her.

She had to get up on her knees now to look at him directly face to face. "But not yet, Eric."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

How anything could be so horribly stressful and so mind numbingly boring at the same time was beyond anything Sookie could put into words. She could fill books with lists of things she'd rather be doing on a Saturday afternoon. No wonder people said good help was hard to find. It wasn't that there was no help to be found, it was that it was hard to tolerate finding it.

Sookie and Mina had been sitting here nearly three hours, with a parade of women streaming through. Most of them were pretty much alike. Of course, they looked different, but they all said the same things. They all had a wonderful time working for wonderful families before and they couldn't wait to come to work for Sookie. They gave lists of their specialty dishes and where they learned to cook. They assured her of how clean they were and how no speck of dust would dare to light in any home they were tending. Blah, blah, blah, until Sookie thought her head would explode.

Most were thinking how exciting and exotic it would be to work in the home of the vampire Sheriff. Sookie found those people kind of creepy. What were they expecting? 24/7 wild orgies and a human sacrifice every day at high noon? Sure, two vampires lived in the house, but aside from that, their house was pretty much like any other house on the block as far as Sookie was concerned. If they were looking for excitement, they weren't gonna find it making her lunch or dusting her furniture.

Theresa came in carrying a tray with glasses of iced tea and cookies after the eighth woman left the large conference room they were using. "So how's it going?" she asked as she sat the tray on the table. "Are you getting an idea of what type of person you think might be who you're looking for?"

It was very important to Theresa to please Sookie, and it was more than simply her competitive nature in wanting to make sure she got this contract rather than some other company. As Theresa prattled on about the woman who had made the cookies, Sookie took a glass of iced tea and a peek into Theresa's head.

So many things always came down to money for people. Sookie had come to the conclusion that if she ever managed to get used to it, that the best thing about being rich was going to be not having to think about money. She hated thinking about money. Not just worrying about it, but thinking about it in almost any context.

Theresa was thinking and worrying about money. Eric owned this strip center. Sookie hadn't recognized the address because she hadn't really studied the list. Shreveport Happy Helpers wasn't going under, but it was just getting by and Bobby had told her that if Sookie hired someone from her company that he would credit the full charges against her lease.

That would be a huge break for Theresa, since what she charged the client was up to double what she paid the employee.

She was a single mom with two kids at home and she'd worked really hard to start this business and she was determined not to let the downturn in the economy take it back from her. Being able to fill this work order would help her a lot.

"I think maybe I'm looking for someone a little less formal," Sookie said. "I don't want a proper English housekeeper or butler. I don't need anyone to come in and prepare me meals. I just want them to fix me something to eat. Kind of like a roommate who just happens to like to cook and clean. Do you have anyone like that?"

Sookie heard, 'oh god, I'm going to lose her' scream through Theresa's mind. Though to the eye she maintained her composure perfectly.

"hmm," Theresa said as her mind raced through her options.

Mina reached for another cookie. She wasn't particularly impressed by them and she wasn't hungry. She was eating out of sheer boredom.

Suddenly Theresa perked up. "I think I might have someone who would fit what you described, Mrs. Northman. She's young; only twenty-two, and she has no actual training or experience as a domestic. She's a certified nurse's aide and she's currently working in our home health department. Her assignments are all of a temporary nature and vary from personal assistance, which of course you do not need, to help with light housework and some cooking.

The clients I've placed her with have all had very positive comments about her and several have complimented her cooking. And so far, she seems able to get along with anyone.

Let me give her a call and see if she would be interested in a full time placement and if so, if she could come in to talk to you."

"She sounds perfect," Sookie said with a smile.

Theresa left the room, promising to return as soon as possible.

"This is like a nightmare," Sookie said once Theresa had closed the door.

"A really boring nightmare," Mina giggled.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said apologetically. "I know it must be even worse for you than it is for me. I should have had you stay home or dropped you at a movie or something.

"Nah. I don't like to go to movies alone. And there's no reason for you to have to sit here and go through this by yourself. I kinda think this was what the Master was thinking about when he had you offer me to Oliver," Mina said with a grin.

Sookie smiled at Mina. There was something so simple and direct about her. Something that cut though everything around her and saw things with perfect clarity.

"Well," Sookie sighed. "Next time we have to do something like this, let's at least try to remember to bring a deck of cards or something."

After the longest ten minutes of Sookie's life, Theresa returned. Her huge smile mirrored her thoughts. She had been successful in her efforts. "She'll be here in just a few minutes to talk to you. She was very excited about the possibility of a full time placement.

"I appreciate your patience, Mrs. Northman, and I feel certain it's going to pay off for you."

Sookie's phone rang. She and Mina both instinctively looked toward the window. Sunset.

"Good evening, lover," Sookie cooed into her cell. "We're still interviewing cooks. -- Only one more. -- Not yet. I'm waiting to talk to the last one. -- Anything special going on tonight? -- Okay. -- Okay, yes, we're going straight home when we leave here. -- No, just have Oliver wait there, or he could go in with-- Fine then, have him wait there. Mina and I will come home and change and he can drive us in. -- Eric, I'm in Shreveport at dusk, not downtown Dallas at three a.m. I'll see you in a little while." She slapped her phone closed and stuffed it into her purse.

Mina was giggling and texting away.

"Great, him too?" Sookie asked.

"Yep," Mina answered with a laugh.

"I'm surprised they haven't had me implanted with a GPS device," Sookie said sullenly.

Mina looked up from her texting. "They probably haven't thought of it," she giggled. "You might want to keep that idea to yourself."

"I'm here," huffed a squeaky voice from the doorway.

Genevieve Gravois had arrived. She was a tiny thing. Sookie doubted she was five feet tall. Her hair was cut in a shaggy pixie haircut, which seemed appropriate since she wasn't much bigger than you would expect a pixie to be.

For a minute, Sookie wondered if maybe she actually was a pixie, but then decided no when she realized that she could see Genevieve's thoughts as clearly as any other human and supes tended to be at least a little cloudy.

And what a happy place it was in Genevieve's head. If there was a polar opposite mind to Gage Gordon's mind, Genevieve's was it. She was happy and confident and ready to start something new. And if that weren't enough to win you over, she had a smile that made everything around her more pleasant to look at.

"Genevieve, this is Mrs. Northman. She's looking for someone to do some cooking and light housework for her, " Theresa said.

Genevieve extended her hand to Sookie. "Hi. I'm Genevieve Gravois. I've never been to school for it or anything, but I'm a good cook. I can't do French pastries, but if you like good home cooking, then I'm your girl. And I'm pretty good at keeping house. You need someone just to take care of you two? Or are there others? Besides the vampires that is."

Theresa was positively wild eyed at Genevieve's outspokenness.

"Just us, most of the time," Sookie answered. There may be occasions when we might have company but I don't expect that to be really often. If that changes, then of course you would be compensated accordingly."

"You're the Sheriff's wife, right?" Genevieve asked.

"Genevieve!" Theresa scolded. Mina broke out in giggles and Sookie merely smiled. Genevieve had meant no harm. She was simply that casual, relaxed and easy going.

"It's alright," Sookie said to Theresa. Turning to Genevieve, she said "I am. Do you know Eric?"

"No ma'am. I've been to Fangtasia, but only a couple times and I guess he wasn't there the times I was. But I have seen his picture," Genevieve said with a grin.

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, well, Eric likes having his picture taken."

"I recognized you from the painting on the wall there. It's a real good picture. Looks just like you. And him too."

"Thank you," Sookie said. "I was thinking a shift of ten in the morning until about six would work best for me. Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all," Genevieve answered. "Sounds great. Starting when?"

"Would Monday be too soon?"

Genevieve looked at Theresa.

"I'm sure I can arrange for Genevieve's other clients to be moved to others. Day after tomorrow will be perfect, no problem at all," Theresa replied. Sookie could see the relief wash over her. Having Sookie accept Genevieve was even better than Theresa had hoped for, since Genevieve was lower paid than the more skilled housekeepers Sookie had interviewed earlier.

Sookie was very pleased with her choice, and very pleased with herself for having successfully gotten through the process.

"He doesn't like you being without protection," was the first thing Oliver said when Sookie and Mina came into the house.

"Then maybe he should buy me a suit of armor," Sookie snapped back at him and when she saw that he was about to speak, she glared at him. "Not another word," she said and sailed right past him. She went to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

She dressed in a glittery, dark green mini dress with long snug sleeves and a plunging neckline so deep it required double sided tape to keep it in place. As she bent over to buckle her four inch, emerald green pumps, Sookie caught her reflection in the mirror and she paused to stare at herself. "Go get 'em," she said aloud. She looked great and she knew it. She put on an ankle length black leather trench coat, pulled the tie tight and she was ready to go.

Sookie headed straight for the car. The only word she spoke was when she growled, "Now," to Oliver as she passed through the living room.

All the way to Fangtasia she kept a running rant of a monologue going in her head. If half of it made it out of her mouth, she'd be yelling at Eric for an hour. Sookie had her door open before Oliver got to it. "Stay out of my way," she warned as she stormed by

As she neared the front door, she felt the familiar wave of calm and contentment begin to ripple through her. Eric was near. "Oh no you don't," she said between gritted teeth. "You're not getting off that easy." She called upon every ounce of will she had to push that feeling out as she continued toward him.

In his office, a smile crept across Eric's face. He closed the large wooden box on his desk and looked with great anticipation at the door.

This confused and slightly frightened the elderly man sitting across from Eric's desk. "Is there a problem, Sheriff Northman?" the man asked as he nervously adjusted his round metal rimmed glasses.

"Not yet, Mr. Schwartzman. Call your guards into the office," Eric instructed. It was not a request.

"I am not accustomed to having my bodyguards in the room while I conduct business," Mr. Schwartzman protested.

"But I assume you are accustomed to having them breathing, are you not?" Eric asked calmly. Mr. Schwartzman's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. The effect made him appear quite owl-like.

Eric continued. "As we speak, there is a very angry woman on her way to this office. If your guards were to have the unfortunate judgment to either touch her or hinder her entry in any way, I cannot offer you any assurance of my responding with civility."

"Corey!" Mr. Schwartzman called and one of the two large men outside the door opened it. "Will you both come in, please." The two men entered the office, looking to Mr. Schwartzman for further instructions.

"Stand there," Eric directed them, waving a hand toward the side of the room. "And do not react when she enters." They both looked confused, but didn't argue.

By the time she reached the office, Sookie had lost some of her steam, but she was fighting hard not to lose it all. She almost raised her hand to knock, but then saw the faces of the few people waiting to see Eric. Their expressions were an odd combination of 'how dare she cut in line' and 'she better not go in THAT office with that attitude'. Oh, hell no, she thought. I'll show you attitude. She didn't knock at all. She barged right in.

"There you are, my love." Eric was on his feet before she could even open her mouth. He extended his hand to her, gave her his most charming smile and said, "As ever, your timing is impeccable."

She stepped toward him, but didn't take his hand. "Eric, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, my love," he said, reaching down to grasp her hand. He turned to his guest. "Mr. Schwartzman, may I present the object of our business; my beautiful wife."

Now it was Sookie's turn to be confused.

"I am thrilled to make your acquaintance, Lady Northman," Mr. Schwartzman said with a smile. He gave Sookie's hand more of a touch than a shake. He was a jeweler. Sookie noticed the wood box on the desk. "I look forward to many years of serving your accessorizing needs."

I bet you do, she thought. "Pleased to meet you," she said with a polite smile. All of Gran's years of training kicked in. Being mad at Eric would have to wait.

Eric walked over and picked up a chair from beside where the two body guards were standing. "You may return to your former positions," he said to them dismissively. "Here you are, Dearest." Eric sat the chair next to his and indicated for Sookie to sit. She complied.

Eric sat and when the guards closed the door he said, "The guards are a necessity of Mr. Schwartzman's work, my love. Imagine what a man would have to go through if he had something more precious to him than a box of stones to keep safe."

"Security is very important, of course." Mr. Schwartzman offered, completely unaware of Eric's context.

"Of course," Sookie said. She felt like she should be furious with Eric, but she could think of nothing to counter his argument. At least nothing she cared to go into in front of others.

With everyone in agreement on the security issue, Eric reopened the box. It opened as if it were a huge dictionary with only five, very thick pages. In the top section was an assortment of diamond bracelets and necklaces. Sookie watched as Eric looked absently from one piece of jewelry to the next. She could see that he'd meant every word he'd said. He was looking into a box of stones, trying to behave as if they mattered when they meant nothing to him.

Sookie stood to get a better view of the jewels. Eric pulled her into his lap and pulled the box closer. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Of which one?"

"Any of them. All of them. Do you see anything you like?"

"They're all beautiful," she said sincerely.

Eric moved a small latch on the next section and flipped it over. Emeralds. "And here?" he asked.

She turned around and smiled at him. She touched the bracelet on her left wrist, the one he had designed for her. "Nothing to compare to this."

Eric's face lit up. He may be a thousand year old vampire, but he was as susceptible to flattery as any man. Especially when it came sincerely and from someone he cared for. "And Mr. Schwartzman has nothing to compare to you. But let's do him the courtesy of looking."

Eric smiled broadly and leaned forward to look into the box. He selected a necklace with six, large emeralds in side by side platinum settings with smaller sections of chain about two inches long, hanging between. At the bottom of each small chain hung a pendant containing a smaller emerald surrounded by diamonds.

Having made his selection, he smiled deviously at Sookie. "Unless that coat is all you're wearing, would you mind removing it now?"

"Eric!" Sookie said as she felt herself blush. She tried to sound angry, but she laughed and untied the belt. Eric helped her out of the coat. His eyes lingered approvingly on her, before turning her back to him and instructing her to hold her hair. He clasped the necklace around her neck and spun her back to face him.

"Exquisite," he said with his fangs peeking between his lips.

Without looking away from Sookie, Eric said, "You may go now, Mr. Schwartzman." He held Sookie's hand above her head and had her spin around. "Leave the box," he added. "If Lady Northman sees anything she doesn't like, she will notify you and you can send a courier for it."

"As you wish, Sheriff Northman. I will contact Mr. Burnham in the morning about the particulars," Schwartzman said briskly, as he stood. He took a step toward Eric and Sookie and nodded his head. "It was a very great pleasure meeting you, Lady Northman. I look forward to seeing you again soon." Sookie smiled at him and he went on his way.

Once they were alone, Sookie looked up at Eric with a coy smile. "You know, if your plan is to buy me off with a treasure chest full of jewels every time I'm angry with you, I might get angry a lot more often."

"I look forward to it, my love," he said and led her back to the desk. "You are thoroughly captivating when you're angry." He sat and pulled her toward him.

"I'm still angry now," she said, staring into his eyes as she started to crawl into the chair with him.

"Wait," he whispered. He ran his hands up each side of her dress and pulled her panties down.

"Well aren't you presumptuous?" Sookie giggled as she stepped out of her panties. Eric opened a desk drawer and dropped them inside.

"Am I?" he asked as his left hand slipped back under her skirt and he easily slid two fingers into her and rested his thumb on her clit. "Do I presume too much when I presume you are pleased to see me?"

"Not now, Pam," he called out, but didn't break eye contact with Sookie.

Sookie heard what must have been Pam stomping away and the shuffling of others waiting to see Eric. "But-"

"They can wait," he said urgently. As his thumb began stoking her, she gasped and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands. He unfastened his slacks and wiggled out of his boxers.

Nothing had ever excited him like the way her body responded to his touch. Hundreds, thousands had known the carnal pleasures he could bestow and he had in turn taken great pleasure in them, but not this, never this. Every reflex, every sigh, the way her flesh lightly misted over when he kissed her, the taste of her was intoxicating and her scent so arousing he could get lost in the thought of it.

He'd felt attraction yes, desire and lust, to be sure, but at no time this desperate need. When she reacted to him the way she did, he was consumed with the need to fulfill her. To gift her with more pleasure than she had ever known, for in that gift he had discovered a gratification unknown to him before now. Feeling her pleasure with all his senses intensified his own to an extent be could barely comprehend or contain.

"I can't wait," Sookie breathed heavily.

"Nor I," he said, bringing her with him as he leaned back in his chair.

She was on her knees, straddling him. She could feel his erection brushing against her as she moved. The moment her mouth touched his, he devoured her with unrestrained enthusiasm. The compulsion of his need for her driving his passions beyond reason. His hands positioned her hips for penetration, even as his tongue ravished her mouth with deep exploring kisses. His lips covered her mouth to muffle her cry as he entered her.

She involuntarily bit his lip and a trickle of his blood ran into their mouths. When the salty taste touched her tongue, she lapped at it hungrily and her lips quickly found the tiny wound before it could close. She sucked gently, then without even thinking, she nipped at it to keep it open so she could drink from him again.

The sensation that rumbled through him, jarred him to his core. A groan he couldn't restrain poured out of him. He squeezed her to his chest and his fangs landed on her jugular with deadly precision.

His effort to keep from draining her right then and there was Herculean. Her nails were digging furrows into his back and she was chanting, "I love you," in between her gasping breaths as he nursed as slowly as he could from her neck and pounded into her with abandon from below.

When her shallow moaning threatened to become screams of pleasure he withdrew from her neck and returned his mouth to hers, engaging it with kisses until they both reached release. As she collapsed like a helpless convulsing kitten against him, he was filled with a contented serenity he had never experienced. If the gods had offered him the opportunity to freeze a moment in time, this would be it.

~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~

Sookie saw Andy Bellfleur about to get into his car outside the Grabbit Kwik. She smiled through her car window and waved. He returned her wave along with an uncomfortable crooked grin. Not exactly a high note to begin her visit to Bon Temps, but that meant things would get better from here, right?

Even though she and Andy had come to something of an understanding and he was no longer openly hostile towards her, their truce was an uneasy one. And she still resented the part his family played in taking Bill's attentions from her. Granted, she no longer sought Bill's attention, but she figured it was something like having your house broken into and the thieves stealing only things you didn't really want anyway. Even if you didn't miss the things they took, you'd still be mad as hell they broke in and took them.

She'd decided to start off with a visit to Jason since early morning was her best shot at catching him home. As she pulled into Jason's driveway, she was grateful to not see any vehicles other than his truck. Of course this was Jason's house, so the number of vehicles in the driveway didn't necessarily give any reliable indication of how many people were inside.

Sookie banged loudly on the door and a few seconds later she saw the bedroom curtains move. Shortly after that Jason was standing, wrapped in a blanket, on the front porch between Sookie and the door.

"What are you doin' here, Sook," Jason asked nervously, holding tight to the blanket he was wrapped in.

"Oh, I missed you too, Jason," Sookie answered sarcastically. "I started to just drive on by, but then I thought 'no can't do that. No visit to Bon Temps would be complete without spending time with my naked brother on his porch.'

"Be fair," Jason responded. "It was Saturday night last night."

"So naturally all good horndogs were out howling at the moon and chasing down snuggle bunnies." Sookie giggled.

Jason's eyes and his grin widened. He leaned back and looked Sookie up and down. Not in an inappropriate way, more like he was looking for something to be different about her.

"What," Sookie asked, still giggling and starting to get a little self conscience.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said at last, enunciating each word. "Look at my baby sister. She's finally gone and done it. Congratulations, sis."

Now she really was self conscience. "Gone and done what?" she asked sheepishly.

"The old you might've said the same things to me, but she'd have been pissed, not laughing.

"And?" she asked, about to burst into giggles again.

"I'd say the new you is gettin' laid proper, right and regular."

"Jason!" she screamed and slapped his shoulder, hard. She tried to give him an angry glare, but it wouldn't come. The giggles won out.

"Jason! Who's out there?" came a female voice from inside the house.

Jason opened the door a crack and answered, "It's just my sister. I'll be right back." He turned back to Sookie. "How long you gonna be here?"

"Most of the day. I'm going to the house, then I'll probably go to Merlotte's with Amelia this afternoon to visit with people. She's going in at one."

"Okay, cool," he said. "I'll come by and see you there." He turned and went back in the house.

Amelia's welcome was much more animated. Before Sookie had even parked, Amelia was down the back porch steps and bouncing up and down beside the car ready to pull the door open the second it stopped.

"Wow," Sookie said, more than a little overwhelmed by Amelia's exuberance. "It's not like I've been gone for years, but I'm sure happy to see you too." Sookie hugged Amelia tight waiting for the bouncing to stop.

"Oh, Sookie! I'm so glad to see you. Tell me everything you've been doing. Every detail," Amelia enthused. But before Sookie could speak, Amelia had grabbed her hand and felt the ring beneath. She moved her hand to get a look and when she saw it the bouncing started all over again. Only now there was screaming added into the mix. "Oh my god! Sookie, it's gorgeous!" And upon closer inspection, she added, "And it looks like it weighs a ton."

"Not quite," Sookie giggled. "It only makes me lean to the left a little." They both laughed and Amelia got a hold of herself enough to at least stop bouncing.

How strange, Sookie thought as she walked through the house. This isn't home any more. Of course she felt perfectly at home, but even though she owned it and it was still filled with her things, her heart wasn't here. A piece maybe, a piece of her heart would always be here. Here with her childhood and her teenage years, here with Gran, there was even a tiny piece that would stay here with Bill, but the whole of her heart, the part that carried her with it, belonged to a thousand year old vampire in Shreveport. How utterly ridiculous was that?

Sookie spent the morning mostly in her bedroom going through things to see what she wanted to bring back to Shreveport with her. She'd left here without even stopping by, she'd left everything and oddly there wasn't really very much she felt the need to take now. But she looked through everything just the same.

As Sookie rummaged through things, Amelia kept up a near constant monologue. She prattled on about all the local gossip. How she kept herself busy and how much she liked it in Bon Temps, even though Sookie wasn't there any more.

"I really was surprised," Amelia said. "I expected to be ready to pack up and head back to New Orleans right away, but I wasn't. I really like it here. And for some reason my father likes me being here too. I almost got the feeling from him that me staying here somehow had something to do with his business with Eric."

That got Sookie's attention. "What's that? How could where you live have anything to do with your dad's business with Eric?"

"Doesn't make a bit of sense, does it?" Amelia stated more than asked. "It's just a kind of feeling I got when I talked to him last. It was the day after you saw him at Fangtasia. He said you looked really great and you looked like you were really fitting in up in Shreveport."

"Eric's building a casino and your dad is doing some work on the interiors. I really don't know much about it," Sookie said. "I can't see how where you live could be connected to that. What did your dad say that made you think that?

"He didn't say a thing about it. It was just a feeling I had. Not anything he actually said."

"Huh," Sookie responded. "How curious. I'll ask Eric, if you want me too. I'm sure he'd tell me if I asked him directly. He won't bring things up himself, but he'll always answer a direct question truthfully."

Amelia looked panicked. "Oh no! Don't do that. There really wouldn't be any good way for that to come out if Daddy found out. It would only make him angry. And I don't want to make him angry now that he's decided to become so generous about me living here."

"Generous?" Sookie asked as she tucked the stack of flower cards and Eric's nude picture into the box on the bed.

"Yes! He's having all the utility bills from here sent to him," Amelia said with a satisfied smile.

"Really?"

Amelia nodded. "He said that with you gone there was no reason for me to have to pay all the utilities, since I had been paying only half. Then he said it would be easier for him to simply have the bills sent to him and he would pay them all rather than having to mess with checking in every month to see how much half would be. It was so thoughtful of him, I cried," she said excitedly. "Of course that irritated him, but I was just so happy."

"Wow. That's really something," Sookie said with a smile. There was the connection, but Amelia didn't see it. Of course, Amelia didn't have all the information Sookie did. Amelia didn't know that Sookie had talked to Eric about the utility bills here. About how she'd still be paying half because she didn't think it was fair to leave Amelia with the responsibility for paying them all.

God only knew what kind of conversation transpired between Eric and Copley 'call me Cope' Carmichael, about Amelia's living arrangements, but Sookie now felt convinced one had actually taken place. Sookie recalled Eric's description of the business dance between himself and good old Cope.

Sookie almost laughed out loud. It was a control issue. Eric had used it as something to slap Cope with, to put him in his place. Sookie had no doubt at all that at some point during their negotiations Eric pointed out that through his wife, he would be making financial contributions to Amelia's support in the form of paying her utilities.

She remembered how even with amnesia, Eric had scolded Jason for not taking proper care of the women in his family. And he was scolding Jason about a sister. What must it have sounded like for a fully himself Eric to scold a man about not taking proper care of his daughter. She would have loved to have been a fly on the wall listening to that conversation.

Sookie decided to keep this to herself. Amelia was clearly very happy thinking her father was being generous and truly concerned about her. There was no reason to burst her bubble. No good would come of that.

"Well, I'm glad your dad decided to stop trying to drag you back to New Orleans all the time. Not as long as you like it here anyway," Sookie said with a big smile.

Later when Sookie pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot, she laughed when she nearly pulled around back to park. Some habits are hard to break.

Over the course of the next three hours almost everyone in Bon Temps came through Merlotte's and Sookie was having a great time chatting and catching up with everyone.

Everyone but Sam. He had barely spoken to her, other than a quick hello. He was tending bar tonight and he was being kept busy, but Sookie couldn't help but notice that he managed to spare time to talk to other people in the bar.

When she finally found herself alone, she spun around on her barstool and said, "So how long am I gonna be shunned, Sam?"

"You haven't appeared to be suffering from a shortage of company, Sookie. I didn't want to interrupt, that's all," he answered as he wiped down the far end of the bar.

"Seems busy for a Sunday afternoon. I hope business has been good for you," she said in an effort to keep the conversation going.

Sam walked over and stood directly across the bar from her. "The world turns. Things are good. Maybe not quite as prosperous as they are for you," he said, looking at her ring. "But we're all getting by."

"I can't help it that he has money and gives me presents. You shouldn't hold that against me. You know it has nothing to do with why I'm with him." Sookie said coolly.

"I know it doesn't. I know you're not that kind of girl. Hell, if I had his money I'd want to drown you in diamonds too."

Sookie laughed. "It's nothing quite that dramatic," she lied, thinking about the obscene amount of money that massive box of jewelry Mr. Schwartzman left must have cost.

"And there's no doubt he cares about you. Even I have to admit that," Sam said grudgingly.

"He worships the ground I walk on, Sam," Sookie said with complete confidence.

Sam picked up a wet towel and began wiping the bar again. "He's not the only one who ever attended services in that church, Sookie." He didn't look up. He just continued wiping. If she was smiling, it would break his heart. If she wasn't, he might die. "If he makes you happy and it's real, I guess that's what counts."

"He makes me happy, Sam. And he makes me want to make him happy. What could be better or more real than that? What more could I ask for?"

He made himself look at her. "Nothing, chère. Asking for anything more would be greedy. I'm happy for ya, Sookie. Really."

He smiled as sincerely as he could. He knew that she knew he was lying, but he also knew she was generous enough to give him the lie. And then she did exactly what he'd been dreading. She smiled that sadly beautiful smile. The one which begged forgiveness for sins she had never committed intentionally; for sins which were not even hers; for breaking his heart, for not falling in love with him, for being what he longed for, for being the wound in his soul which would never quite heal.

Sookie was anxious to get home and the drive to Shreveport seemed to be taking forever. She wished Oliver was here or that she had brought Mina along so she could let her drive. Everyone was heading home after their weekend visits, so traffic was heavier than during the week. She wasn't a fast driver, but she did normally drive faster than traffic was moving today.

When she finally did make it home, all she wanted to do was curl up next to Eric and wait for sundown.

Sookie's melancholy stayed with her throughout the evening, but any thoughts she may have had about continuing her low mood into the next day were halted by the one woman effervescent mood enhancer that was Genevieve Gravois.

It was after one when Sookie got up. She kissed Eric's cool, still cheek and dragged herself upstairs. She was about to go into the bathroom for a shower when her nose demanded she investigate the mouthwatering scent coming from somewhere on the other side of the bedroom door. She wrapped in a bathrobe and went into the living room.

"That smells heavenly! What is it?" Sookie asked when she entered the room.

Mina was perched on a barstool facing the kitchen. She turned when she heard Sookie. "She's fantastic!"

"Are you ready to eat?" Genevieve asked brightly.

"Well, I wasn't, but whatever you've made smells incredible. What is it?"

"Breaded, stuffed chicken breasts with broccoli alfredo," Genevieve announced in a glittery voice.

"Oh, alfredo?" Sookie asked, suddenly concerned.

"Basil and oregano, no garlic," Genevieve smiled. "And the chicken soaked for a while in a balsamic vinaigrette. There's plenty of ways to get flavor without garlic, sometimes it just takes a little more effort."

"Have you eaten?" Sookie asked Mina.

"I was waiting for you," she answered.

"Well, let's eat then.," Sookie said with a big smile. "Will you join us, Genevieve?"

"Thanks, no. I'm a taster," Genevieve responded. "I taste so much in the process that if I ate as well I'd get so big you wouldn't be able to tell if I was walking or rolling."

Everyone laughed and Genevieve served lunch. Sookie was not at all surprised that everything tasted just as wonderful as it smelled. She'd have to be careful or people would start wondering if she was walking or rolling.

Genevieve fit into their little group perfectly. She was outgoing and talkative, she had a great sense of humor and was easy to get along with. Sookie was thrilled with her choice. They spent the afternoon getting to know one another and chatting about every topic they could think of.

Genevieve made a list of things she could use in the kitchen and Mina left to go shop for them, leaving Sookie and Genevieve alone. Sookie took this opportunity to discuss the rules about formality and informality in the house. Sookie during daylight. Mistress or Lady Northman in the evening, at least when Eric or Oliver were around.

When it was getting close to dusk, Sookie went to take the shower she'd skipped when she got up. When she was about to step out, Eric filled the bathroom doorway.

"Sookie, my love," he said tentatively, which was strange coming from him.

"Good evening, my darling," she said with a welcoming smile as she wrapped herself in a large towel. "Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Dearest, there appears to be a very small human in the kitchen."

"Oh good, you've met Genevieve. Isn't she lovely?"

"I have no definitive opinion about that as yet. We have not formally met."

Sookie had been about to bend over to towel her hair, but she stopped and looked directly at him. "Eric, what are you talking about?"

His eyes darted around as if he couldn't quite think of what to say. "I believe she's in the cupboard, Dearest."

"What?" Sookie asked with a raised voice.

"I didn't know she was here," he began defensively. "I heard someone in the other part of the house, there was an unfamiliar scent and I-"

"Oh my god, Eric!" Sookie gasped. She grabbed her robe, ran to the door and pushed at Eric, but he didn't give way at first. "You didn't bite her, did you?"

"Certainly not!" he said. He sounded truly offended or hurt or both. "But I think I frightened her."

"You THINK you frightened her?" Sookie demanded. "Did you invite her to play hide-and-seek? If not, and she's in a cupboard I think it's a pretty safe bet that you frightened her. Move."

Eric obediently stepped aside and Sookie ran to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

School had let out for the summer on Wednesday. Now it was Friday and the neighborhood was having its annual beginning of summer block party. Genevieve and Mina had spent the morning preparing mountains of chicken wings; fried, bar-be-cued, buffalo, sesame and orange. A more than satisfactory contribution from the Northman household.

Now if only Sookie could persuade the head of the Northman household to put in an appearance before he left for Fangtasia.

"I don't understand what you're going on about. Think of it as thrilling the tourists. You put yourself on display all the time at Fangtasia. It won't kill you to mingle with the neighbors for a few minutes before you go." Sookie held tight to Eric's waist in an effort to coax him into staying. She knew it wouldn't be for long. A representative of the Lithuanian King was due in later tonight for a meeting at Fangtasia and Eric needed to be on hand to greet him. Sookie would need to meet him as well, but that was for purely social purposes, so it would be after they had conducted whatever business they had.

"What assurances do you offer I will not die?" Eric asked with a smirk. He was relenting, but he was going to make her work for it. He stepped through their front door and cast a quick glance around at the crowd of people mingling in the blocked off street. "Any number of these people could have stakes hidden in their clothes."

Sookie rolled her eyes up at him. "Oh, yes. I'm sure of it. Mrs. Jackson over there probably has several strategically stored in her bikini," Sookie stated matter-of-factly.

Eric looked over at Mrs. Jackson. She had clearly been a very good looking woman in her youth, and she still had quite a youthful manner. And though she hadn't let her figure go completely, it would still be better served and flattered now with swimwear somewhat less revealing.

She was the neighborhood tragedy. She had miscarried the day she found Mr. Jackson had been pushed off a twentieth floor balcony by his mistress. She'd never recovered from it. Her life had become a string of younger and younger men coupled with stronger and stronger drink.

"No Dearest," Eric said with what sounded like real compassion in his voice. "Mrs. Jackson's bikini conceals many secrets, but stakes are not among them."

"Good, then come on," Sookie urged. "Let's go listen to Genevieve tell her favorite story to the children. You'll like it. There's a Viking!"

"She isn't dredging that up again after all this time? Am I never to hear the end of it? It was a perfectly rational misunderstanding, and it has been months and months. Dearest, I must insist you fire her if she continues with this. It is most unbecoming."

"Come on. You're being silly. The kids love hearing it and she enjoys telling it. Give her another six months and she'll have it blown up into you biting her and having her half drained before I run to her rescue dripping wet from head to foot."

Sookie gave another tug at Eric's arm and he begrudgingly followed her to the street in front of the Lindsay house, where Genevieve was standing in front of a group of about ten children who were hanging on her every word.

"And he was so big! And his fangs were so long! And I'm such a small person, just like you," Genevieve was saying very dramatically and with huge gestures.

Eric and Sookie came up directly behind Genevieve and Sookie put a finger to her lips to indicate for the children to be quiet and not let Genevieve know she and Eric were there.

A few of the children suddenly gasped and their eyes got wide. They were staring at Eric.

Sookie looked up into Eric's grinning face. "What?" he mouthed innocently.

"So what do you think I did?" Genevieve asked the children, who were now looking back and forth between her and Eric.

"You fainted!" one little girl shouted.

"I bet you ran away," said a boy who appeared to be about eight years old.

"I ran, yes," Genevieve confirmed, "but I couldn't run away because he was blocking my way."

Another gasp and all eyes were on Eric again. Sookie looked up again and he only shrugged. Clearly he was doing something and he was enjoying his advantage at this game immensely. His ability to move so quickly allowed him to do whatever it was he was doing, then resume his posture before Sookie could catch him.

"I ran right into the pantry and hid beside a bag of potatoes!" Genevieve exclaimed with much bravado.

"Did he follow you?" a different little girl asked, casting a frightened look up at Eric.

"I bet he bit her!" the same boy shouted eagerly.

"No, he didn't follow," Genevieve told them. Then turning to the eager for violence boy, she added, "And no. He didn't bite me. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. I've worked in his house for more than five months now. I see him every day and I've never seen him bite anyone."

"My mom says she bets he bites her all the time." He was pointing at Sookie.

Eric's smile vanished. "How charming," he said.

"It's alright," Sookie looked up at him and said.

"No, my love, it does not even approach being alright. I cannot imagine how you bear it. I will not." He reached down for her hand and kissed it lovingly. "Try not to linger with these enthralling people too long. Remember there are other demands on your social time this evening."

"I'll be there, my darling," she said sweetly. "Very soon."

Eric bent and kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned to the children, who were all watching with great interest. He bared his fangs briefly and quickly withdrew them, causing wide eyes and gasps, followed by giggles when he flashed his most playful grin. Then he winked at Sookie and went back to their house to get his car.

Sookie plastered an awkward smile on her face and asked the children if that's what Eric had been doing earlier, baring his fangs. Before any of them spoke she read the confirmation in their minds. Normally she made a particular point of staying out of the minds of children because the lines between fact and fiction were often so blurred for them. But she couldn't resist taking a peek into this boy.

Of course his mother had not commented about Sookie being bitten to the child himself, but apparently she and Eric and their household were a frequent topic of conversation between the boy's mother and her friends in and out of the neighborhood.

Sookie's concentration was broken by the boy's mother walking up and taking his hand to lead him away. Sookie switched her attention to the woman's mind. She was bored and unhappy in her marriage. Like thousands before her, she thought Eric was drop dead sexy and often wondered what it would take to get into his bed. How it would feel to be bitten by him.

"Sookie Northman," Sookie said, extending her hand to the woman. "You have a very clever son." Every good waitress knew the quickest way to get a mother's undivided attention was to compliment her child.

"Oh, thank you," the woman answered proudly with a huge smile. She took Sookie's hand and shook. "Beth Pennington, pleased to meet you."

"Being the one in the neighborhood who's different, my husband is much more sensitive to gossip than I am. Children see their parents as being without faults. So naturally when they hear their parents say things, they believe it's perfectly fine to repeat them. If you're curious about my life, please feel free to ask. I would be happy to satisfy your curiosity." Sookie let go of Beth's hand, but continued looking at her.

When Beth maintained her frozen position and did not speak, Sookie continued, "And if you really do want to know what it feels like to be bitten, you can offer yourself as a donor to someone, other than my husband of course, who does not maintain a strictly substitute diet. Again, I would be happy to assist. It can be very easily arranged. You need only ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other engagements this evening. It was a pleasure meeting you, and your son." Sookie turned and left with Genevieve following close behind her.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm responsible for that. I shouldn't be telling that story any more," Genevieve said apologetically.

"It isn't your fault they're prejudiced or foolish. Don't worry about it," Sookie assured her.

"But the Master is angry now. I should--"

"No," Sookie said flatly. "Eric isn't angry. He's annoyed. But not with you, or even with any of them. He's annoyed with me. That I don't give up on them and ignore them all completely. I live in his world and in his world humans exist to serve. They serve as pets, employees, sex toys, nutrition; and any who are not serving some need are an annoyance."

"You're more than a sex toy to him. Everyone can see that. He loves you passionately," Genevieve offered.

Sookie laughed heartily at that. "Yes, I know," she said between chuckles, "And that annoys him more than all the rest! That he could possibly be in love with a human sends his head reeling every time he thinks about it. So he tries not to think about it and things like this throw it up at him. He'll be fine. He has other things to occupy his mind.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind going back and continuing to serve chicken wings for another hour or so. I'll send Mina down to help you. Bring back any empty dishes with you when you leave, but leave any leftovers, along with the dishes they're in. They can have them. They'll either return them or they won't. It doesn't really matter.

"I've got to get ready to go to Fangtasia. Thank you for all you're help today, Genevieve. I'll see you again on Monday."

Sookie walked the remaining distance across her front yard and went inside the house. Genevieve returned to the block party, as instructed.

***xxx***xxx***xxx***xxx***xxx***xxx***xxx***

"Dearest, you're here," Eric said with a broad smile as walked across the floor and picked up her hand. "Come, meet the Ambassador and his pets." He led Sookie to the man standing in front of his desk. "His pets were curious about life in the United States, so he allowed them to accompany him here."

The two young women seated next to the Ambassador, stood. "Ausra and Saule," Eric said to Sookie. The women nodded to Sookie. "Sookie", he said to the women and Sookie returned their nod.

Eric then returned his attention to the Ambassador. "Ambasadorius Tumim, leiskite pristatyti mano pasirinkta žmona," Eric said, in what Sookie assumed must be Lithuanian. "Dama Sookie Northman"

Of course, Sookie thought. All thousand year old Vikings probably speak Lithuanian. He probably even has a perfectly proper regional accent. She almost giggled, but managed not too.

"Dama Northman," the Ambassador said as he bowed and took her hand from Eric. His kiss lingered on her hand a little longer than was completely comfortable, but she did not draw it back. "Malonu tave matyti," he said.

"He said he was pleased to meet you," Eric translated. "Sookie, this is His Grace, the Lithuanian Ambassador, Andrius Tumim."

Sookie smiled and nodded her head. "I'm very pleased to meet you as well, Your Grace. I hope you will enjoy your visit to Shreveport."

The Ambassador smiled at her, then looked at Eric. "Tu myli at moteri?"

"Noriu jokia kita moteris," Eric replied to him in a serious tone.

"Ji yra labai gražus," the Ambassador said with a smile.

"Taip, labai ačiū," Eric answered with a pleased smile and a glance toward Sookie.

"Dearest,", Eric said to Sookie in a lowered voice, "The Ambassador has requested that his pets be allowed to stay here while he visits his king's brother in California. They are anxious to see life in America. Of course, I have agreed to accommodate them in our home, but if you object, I'm sure other arrangements could be made."

"He's going to California and he's leaving them in Shreveport to see life in America? Doesn't that strike you as a little odd?" Sookie asked.

Eric laughed and added, "It did, my love, until His Grace explained that his pets have been to California before and the Californian King's court has few females for them to socialize with. Here they would have Mina and Genevieve, and of course you to guide them, and Pam's pets as well. His Grace and I agreed they would likely be much happier here for the next few weeks."

"Weeks?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric answered. "His Grace will be in California until the Asgard Gala in three weeks. When he returns for the Gala, he will be staying at our hotel and they would likely rejoin him there."

"Where will we put them? The other rooms upstairs still aren't furnished."

"I'll call Oliver and send him to gather some things from a house we have that is empty right now. So you have no objection?" he asked.

Sookie felt boxed in, but it wasn't as if he was asking for a lung. "No objections, my darling. Of course they're welcome to stay. I'm sure we'll be able to work everything out."

"Excellent!" Eric exclaimed and kissed her cheek. "Why don't you take them out into the bar?"

Sookie panicked. "I don't speak Lithuanian!" she cried. Everyone else in the room stifled a laugh.

"My apologies, Dearest," Eric explained. "They are all fluent in English. His Grace simply prefers to communicate in his native tongue for the most part."

"Americans often find my accent difficult to understand," the Ambassador said in almost perfect English.

"I see," Sookie said, though she didn't see. There was something very odd going on here. She tried looking into the minds of the two pets, but they had clearly been the recipients of frequent glamoring. Their thoughts looked like Swiss cheese. But apparently they did both look forward to spending time in Shreveport, of all places.

"Ladies, if you'll come with me," Sookie said to the two women as she opened the door. "Your Grace," she said, nodding in his direction. "Eric, please call Oliver as soon as possible." the three women left the office and Sookie led the way into the bar.

They slipped straight to the back booth and Sookie indicated for the two to sit in what was normally her chosen side, facing into the crowd. Sookie sat facing the mural. Though they had entered unnoticed by the staff, a waitress was almost immediately at the table.

"Excuse me, ladies, but-" Candie began saying to the two pets, before being cut off by Sookie. It had become habit for this booth and the centermost table for two by the dance floor to be held in reserve until Sookie had decided which she would occupy.

"It's alright, Candie," Sookie said quietly. "They're with me."

Candie looked up, surprised to see Sookie sitting on that side of the booth. "I'm so sorry, Mistress. I didn't see you come in and you're usually-"

"Yes, I know. It's alright. These are friends of mine who will be staying with me for a while. You'll probably see a lot of them. Let's do everything we can to make them feel welcome," Sookie said.

When Candie had taken their drink orders and gone, Sookie smiled at the two women and sheepishly said, "I'm sorry, I remember your names but I don't remember which of you is which."

"I am Ausra," said the one with longer hair.

They were both pretty, but neither approached beautiful. Both blonde, but not pale like Sookie or Eric. Ausra's hair was almost light brown, the other slightly lighter. They were both very thin and taller than Sookie, five foot eight at least. It was hard to tell with them in heels making them near six feet tall.

"My sister is Saule," Ausra in her soft, yet somehow ominous voice.

"Ausra is so dramatic," Saule piped in. "It's so exciting to meet you. All our sisters were jealous that we were chosen to come."

"All your sisters?" Sookie asked. "How many sisters do you have?"

"Not sisters by birth. Sisters in the service of His Majesty," Ausra provided with an air of formality.

"We're very close to His Majesty," Saule added with a giggle.

Sookie looked from one to the other. "But you're here with the Ambassador, not the King."

For less than a second both their faces froze. Sookie looked but she couldn't tell if it was confusion or if they were trying to hide something. "His majesty asked that we use all our skills to accommodate His Grace the Ambassador, or His Lordship, the Sheriff, if he is in need," Ausra said.

"Yes," Saule added with a big awkward smile.

Thankfully Candie showed up right then with their drink order.

Sookie could feel herself coming apart at the seams. Surely at any moment separate segments of her would simply disengage from her body and begin slithering onto the floor. With her 'welcome to Merlotte's' smile (which she hadn't employed in months) fixed on her face, Sookie took the glass from Candie and gulped. "Please bring me another, Candie, a double." Sookie looked at the guests she was stuck with for at least three weeks. "Would you girls care for anything else? We can send out for something if you're hungry."

"We've eaten, thank you," Ausra answered.

"Oh, I'd love to dance," Saule sighed, looking longingly at the couples on the dance floor.

"Of course," Sookie said, happy to be given a direction since she was at a loss as to how to proceed. "Candie, we'll be moving to my table. Ask Pam to find Saule a partner, so people will see it is permissible to ask them." She turned her gaze to Ausra. "Would you care to dance as well?"

"Perhaps later," she answered politely.

"That will be all, Candie," Sookie said.

"Yes, Mistress."

Sookie looked back at her guests. "When we sat here, they opened my table to customers. As soon as the table is cleared, we'll move, so you'll be able to dance."

"But we're right next to the dance floor here?" Ausra said with a confused look.

Sookie smiled. "Yes, but no one will ask you as long as we're here. Only the staff are allowed to come to this booth. Eric and I sit here when we don't want to be bothered or interrupted.

"How mysterious." Saule said.

Sookie laughed her first genuine laugh of the evening. "Mysterious? Not at all. It's just the tourists can be very enthusiastic. It's exhausting sometimes."

"They want to see you. Just as we did," Saule smiled.

"Well. Now you've seen me. I hope I'm not too disappointing," Sookie scoffed.

"You're amazing!" Saule sighed.

"You are what they say you are," Ausra added.

"Who are they and what exactly do they say I am?" Sookie asked with real curiosity.

"Your husband is well known and much respected in the European vampire royal courts. He would be received with honor by any of them and he is represented in the portrait halls of most. Many hearts were broken across Europe when it was learned The Norseman had chosen a mate. And not just any mate, but a human woman. You were the subject of much weeping and wailing," Ausra said with a wicked grin. "There are women, high ranking women, who would throw themselves out tower windows if they had heard the conversation between your husband and the Ambassador earlier."

"Why?" Sookie asked. "What did they say?"

Saule giggled and Ausra answered. "When your husband presented you to His Grace, he presented you as his chosen wife. His Grace asked if he loved you and he answered, "I want no other woman." He removed all doubt. A heart supernatural women have coveted and strived to capture for centuries had been dropped, without ceremony, into the hands of a human woman, who according to rumor screamed in defiance upon learning it had been given to her."

"Is that true?" Ausra pleaded, breaking her rather formal façade. "I'm sorry, I know it's rude to ask, but all the ladies at home are dying to know if it's true. Were you angry when he kissed the knife?"

Sookie was finding this a little much to absorb all at once. "Yes," she muttered. "I didn't understand what was happening at the time, so I was shocked and reacted badly." She'd never left Louisiana in her adult life, except a couple of times when she was on vampire business, yet people in Europe were gossiping about her and the day she got married.

And she knew there were women here, human and vampire alike, who would happily line up to push her down a flight of stairs if they thought it might get them a shot at occupying Eric's bed, but women all across Europe as well? That possibility had never even occurred to her. The thought was more than a little overwhelming, but it made her smile broaden just the same.

"Your table is ready, Mistress," Candie said, appearing out of nowhere, just as Mina used to do.

Sookie and her guests, who were apparently on loan bedroom pets of the Lithuanian vampire king, followed Candie to Sookie's regular table.

No sooner had they sat, than one of the Fangtasia regulars, a good looking local college football player who frequented a gym nearby, showed up at their table and addressed Ausra and Saule. "Ladies as pretty as you should be properly displayed on the dance floor. Not left sitting at a table," he said charmingly. He held out a hand and Saule immediately took it, with what was apparently her trademark giggle.

Ausra followed them to the dance floor with her eyes and when her gaze returned, she quickly stood.

"Alas, the young man left much beauty at this table still," came the Ambassador's silken voice from behind Sookie. She saw his hand extend past her head. "Come," he said and Ausra was immediately at his side. They almost glided onto the dance floor.

Sookie didn't turn. She didn't need too. She simply raised her hand over her right shoulder. Eric took it instantly.

"Shall we join them, my love, or would you prefer to watch?"

"Will you sit with me?" she asked.

"You know I will," he said softly, taking a seat beside her and draping an arm casually over her shoulders. "How are you getting along with them? They were quite anxious to meet you."

"Yes. It seems we're the topic of hot gossip all over Europe," Sookie informed him.

He laughed quietly. "How intriguing. What are they saying?"

"Apparently there are women across the continent ready to fling themselves out windows at the thought of losing you."

"They cannot lose what they never had, my love."

"And they want to know if it's true I was angry when you kissed the knife."

That brought a deep, hearty laugh from Eric. "And did you tell them if you'd been able to scratch my eyes out that moment, I would be blind today?" His eyes were always so bright and alive when conversation turned to his favorite topic, him.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh too. When Eric was happy it was contagious. "No, I didn't That would have been a terribly idiotic thing to say, since everyone knows you would have healed long before now if I'd done anything like that. I just told them you surprised me and it was true I got angry."

"They had nothing but gossip to offer you? I can't see how that will keep you amused for very long."

"Oh yes," Sookie said, looking Eric directly in the eyes. "There's that too. I don't believe it's me they're supposed to be amusing, my darling."

There wasn't a hint of mocking in the expression on his face. "What do you mean? Andrius told me himself, they asked to meet you."

"Did he tell you they belonged to the king and he had told them to do everything they could to be of service to him, or to you? I think they're concubines or consorts or-"

"I believe courtesans is the word you're grasping for," he offered with an amused grin.

"That's it. Well, I'm not sure I want two courtesans in our house, waiting around to be of service to you."

Eric was positively beaming. He dropped his arm from her shoulders and took both her hands lightly in his and kissed each one. "You are delectable. Every time I believe it impossible to be more in love with you, you prove me wrong. Your jealousies and fears are unfounded. No other has any chance of supplanting you in our bed, my lover. My desire is for you alone. They are merely visiting an unfamiliar place, but I will not have you made uncomfortable in your own home. I will tell Andrius to take them with him when he goes."

"No," Sookie said, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling sweetly. "I don't want to make you look ungracious. I was just being insecure. I'm sure they'll be fine."

He bent and kissed her cheek. "Dance with me, min älskare," he whispered in her ear. How could she resist him? He led her to the floor and looked at the DJ. "Desert Rose"

As the exotic sounds of Sting's Desert Rose begin wafting throughout Fangtasia, Eric turns Sookie so her back is to him. His left arm holds her tight against him and he keeps her right hand in his. When he begins to move, Sookie is grateful for the nearly four inch heels she's wearing, because she's pretty sure in shorter heels the difference in their heights would not allow them to dance like this.

They are in full body contact, so all there is to following him is to move with him and the movement of his body pretty much forces that to happen.

As he begins to dip and sway his hips in ever larger circles. A man begins singing in Arabic. Eric drops his head and translates in her ear.

"_This has been a long time_

_I search for myself and my love_

_I search for myself and my love_

_I search for myself and my love"_

And Sting's voice begins to weave into the repeating Arabic phrases.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Sookie closes her eyes to keep from getting dizzy from the spinning and gives herself over to Eric's movement as Sting continues singing, occasionally joined by the exotically beautiful Arabic voice.

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

She seems to be floating. Guided in widening circles by Eric's hips as Sting serenades them. And when the other voice joins back in with something new to say, again Eric translates for her.

"_I live my life for you_

_And no other but you_

_Only you"_

Then Eric did something he'd never done before. He sang the last two verses, softly into Sookie's ear.

"_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall"_

"You are my Eve, min älskare. I will follow wherever you choose to lead, be it to the gates of Hell or into the sunlight. My heart and my life are yours."

Sookie spun around to face Eric and put her arms around his neck. "I'll never understand how you do it," she said. "No matter what the situation, you just open your mouth and the perfect thing to say just comes spilling out."

"I find it helps tremendously to be properly inspired," he answered with a grin. Then to the DJ, he said, "Something by Guns and Roses."

As if it had been cued up and waiting for Eric's command, November Rain began playing. They danced until Sookie was exhausted and needed to sit.

As they approached their table, which had been pushed together with another in order to accommodate everyone, Pam approached from the opposite side.

"Aren't they just the prettiest pair ever?" Pam asked no one in particular, in her 'oh I'm about to have a ton of fun' tone. Eric kept one eye on Pam as he pulled out a chair for Sookie, but his smirk let Pam know he wasn't going to stop her fun. At least not as long as she managed to amuse him as well.

Pam glanced between Ausra and Saule. "Have you girls taken pictures of our famous couple in front of their mural? It makes for a really striking photo. Them sitting here all cute and cuddly like and then behind them there she is offering him her neck and him about to strike. No trip to Fangtasia is complete without it. Ask any of the tourists. Some of them stand in line for hours waiting for their turn to take that picture." She picked up Ausra's cell phone off the table. "Does this have a camera? Have you sent anything to Anna yet? If you hurry, I bet you could catch her before dawn so she wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow to meet the sun."

Eric closed his eyes, Sookie gasped and Ausra snatched her phone back from Pam, who stood there grinning triumphantly.

"I see you still have your wit, Pam," The Ambassador said flatly.

"And you are as fine a dancer as ever. I hope you'll honor me before you leave."

"Perhaps on my way back through. As it is, I am to leave here within the hour. The charming mistress of Area Five has agreed to care for my pets until my return. I trust you will not endeavor to make their stay unpleasant?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Andrius," Pam said with a pleasant smile of her own. "I have several pets of my own now, I'm sure they'll all get along famously while you're away."

"Pam, I believe the line at the door is backing up," Eric said with a nod toward the door.

Pam looked carelessly over her shoulder then said, "I believe you may be right. It was good to see you again, Andrius." She looked at the two women. "And I look forward to having a nice long chat with you two, to catch up on all the gossip from the continent." And with that, Pan spun around and pranced back to the front door and the supposed mob awaiting her there.

"Ausra, call for my car," Andrius ordered, and Ausra immediately hurried off toward the back door. Looking at Sookie, he asked, "Did they tell you they were named for the sun, Lady Northman? In English, our dear Saule here would be called Sun and Ausra would be the Dawn. Because they are as graceful and fearsome as the sun itself."

"Fearsome?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, my dear. Any woman who holds sway with a king is a fearsome and powerful force to be reckoned with. Remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sookie answered, certain her response wasn't even close to appropriate but at a loss for what would be.

"I believe two weeks from now, your mate intends to have you proclaimed a goddess of Asgard in the great hall he has built for you," Andrius said to Sookie as Eric shifted nervously beside her. "You need to think of what your coronation edict will be. Think of something to make you appear generous and kind."

"Eric?" Sookie's voice inquired of him. "What's he talking about?"

Eric was clearly irritated at being put in the position of explaining his intentions in front of a crowd. "Our guest is making much of very little, my love. The casino will be named for the home of the gods. Naturally, during the opening ceremonies we will need to name a goddess for the revelers to worship, like being Prom Queen or Miss Whoever of Whatever parade. You will be crowned, then you will give an edict; make an offering to the people; a gift, like people on floats tossing strings of beads at the spectators. Perhaps you could toss casino chips into the crowd. I had planned for us to have this conversation tonight."

Seeing Eric's discomfort, Sookie squeezed his hand and changed the subject. "I'm sorry your business will keep you from our Grand Opening, Your Grace," she said serenely. "I'm sure you will be missed."

"But I shall be here for the Gala the following week and I suspect it will be the more interesting gathering." Andius turned to Eric. "You have made a splendid choice."

Soon after Andrius was gone, Oliver arrived indicating the two remaining bedrooms in the house had been adequately furnished to receive guests. Oliver drove Sookie and the two guests home, with Eric to follow soon after.

Despite their obvious efforts, Ausra and Saule were unable to contain their obvious disappointment upon seeing the house where they would be staying. They were clearly accustomed to much grander accommodations.

"You live here?" Ausra asked incredulously.

"The Sheriff does not keep you at his home?" Saule asked. "That's very odd."

"This is my husband's home. We have lived happily here since our marriage." A little stretch of the truth shouldn't matter. Surely there was no way they could know for certain she was lying about the weeks between their brief wedding and her actually moving into the house.

When they got inside, Sookie didn't even show her guests up to their rooms. She had Mina do it. Gran would have been mortified by her failing to be a proper hostess, but she couldn't care about that right now. She had too many fears and insecurities pressing in on her. Worrying about a couple of overly glamored, European courtesans on a sight seeing trip to Shreveport, Louisiana of all places, didn't even make it onto her radar screen tonight.

Sookie went straight to the bedroom and curled up in the middle of the huge four poster bed in the upper room and waited for Eric to come home.

When she felt him enter the house, she sat upright and stared at the door.

"Dearest," he said as he entered, a worried expression on his face. "Are you unwell? Mina said you came directly to our room and have not come out."

"Eric!" she cried and burst into tears.

His face changed from worry to real alarm as he quickly moved to the bed, sat and pulled her into his lap. "What is it, my love? Did someone harm you? Are you ill? Shall I call Dr. Ludwig?"

"I'm not sick," she sobbed into his chest.

He rocked gently and whispered to her. "Tell me how to help you, Dearest. What's wrong?"

"I'm so afraid," she wailed. "I feel like I'm just surrounded by this pressure and everyone is waiting and waiting, even people I don't know and the Grand Opening is coming up and then the Gala and so many people you know will be there and I don't want to disappoint you and I know most of them won't approve of me. Eric, even the king's whores don't approve of me!" She buried her face back in his shirt and it quickly became soaked through.

Eric stood up and carried her into the bathroom. He wiggled out of his jacket, grabbed a box of tissue and sat on the edge of the tub. "Why do we care for the opinions of whores, my love, when you have charmed ministers and kings?" He put a hand under her chin and lifted her tear streaked face. "Look at me, Sookie."

When her eyes met his, he asked in a quiet but serious tone, "Are you leaving me?"

Her eyes were suddenly larger than he had ever seen them, wide with surprise and shock and hurt. He was flooded with relief.

"What? Oh my god! How can you even think such a thing?" Fresh tears began streaming and she was jabbering almost incoherently. "I love you so much! I could never leave you. Not ever. Don't you see? I love you more than life, but at the same time I'm so afraid to die, but I can't leave you, I can't. The thought of ever being without you is more than I can bear. And I'm so selfish. When I think about dying, I think about you and how you'd eventually forget me and find someone else and I can't stand it. I'm so sorry, my love. It's so wrong of me and Gran would be so ashamed."

Eric realized there was nothing he would be able to do to stop the torrent of tears. He would have to simply wait them out. He leaned back and started the water running and kissed the top of her head. "As long as you are at my side, min älskare, you can never disappoint me," he murmured as he began to undress them both. He added a few drops of jasmine oil to the water as ringlets of steam began to rise from the tub. He stepped into the water with her still crying and carrying on about her fears and how much she loved him in between heaving sobs and clinging to his chest as if it were her only lifeline.

Eric held her close and stroked her hair until she relaxed against him. He had almost decided she'd fallen asleep when suddenly, without looking up at him, she asked, "Will it hurt?"

He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He continued holding her, but moved his strokes from her hair to her back. When he spoke his voice was low and calm, like he was reading a children's story.

"No more than when I bite you during sex, my love. Though it will last a little longer. I will be as quick as I can for you, because there is the problem. The time." He paused for only a second, but it was long enough for her to push against him, sit up in his lap and look into his eyes.

"Do you have to do it within a certain amount of time?" she asked with great apprehension.

"No, Dearest," he continued with an edge of sadness in his voice. "It isn't that." He seemed to actually draw in a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say. He wrapped both arms around her and held her as tightly as he could against his body without risking hurting her.

For the first time in a thousand years he felt he might lose his courage to speak. After a few seconds, he fixed his gaze on a point on the wall opposite him and went on, his words slow, measured whispers. "As I drain you, for those seconds, you will feel your life leaving you. Though it will not be painful, your body will understand what is happening and your natural survival instincts will take over. You will be afraid. You will resist me. You will likely cry out and beg me to stop as your body tries to break my hold on you. During the last seconds of your mortal life, you will be terrified … of me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After several minutes, Eric finally broke the silence. "Let's not dwell on unpleasant thoughts now, my love. We have years to work out how best to arrange it so it is as easy as possible for you. I'll think of something Dearest, I promise."

Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes and was surprised to see they matched his tone, filled with melancholy. "Stop this at once," she ordered. "How can I find the courage to go on if my fine, brave Viking is so near tears? Happiness has a cost, my darling and we're asking a lot. We can't expect the price for an eternity of love to be cheap. Some things are beyond even your control. You're a Sheriff, my lover, not a god."

Eric sat straight up in the tub and gaped at Sookie. "Am I not a god? I must protest this vicious rumor. Surely one so wise as yourself can see the truth of my deification. Have I not heard you cry out my name and title on many occasions? I am certain I have heard them both."

Sookie began to laugh, but Eric maintained his mocking posture. "Perhaps you see this merely as evidence I am your god, since in truth, I must confess you are not assigning my status as a deity to anyone else when I here you say 'oh my god, Eric, my god'. I dare say that reflects very poorly on your character, my love, and shows you to be of quite a selfish disposition."

Sookie slapped his chest and cried, "Stop it!" between peals of laughter.

He gave her his sexiest grin and gathered her in his arms. "If you are to be my only worshipper, I shall expect you to be exceedingly devout."

"Expect what you will, my Lord," she said from beneath her lashes. "I will do as I wish."

"And what do you wish, my brave coquet?"

"I wish only for you to love me," she said softly and leaned up to lightly kiss his lips.

"Then you have wasted a wish, my love, for you already had that."

--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--

Sookie woke in exactly the position she had fallen asleep, cocooned in Eric's arms. After a long shower, Sookie pulled on a pretty pale blue sundress and was ready to take on a new day. First order of business, what in the world was that strange repetitive sound coming from the hall right outside her bedroom door. She finished her ponytail and opened the door.

There sat Saule, on the floor, with her back against the wall at the end of the hall. She had the large marble chess board, which normally occupied the center half of the coffee table, on the floor in front of her, barely out of Sookie's doorway. She was playing a game which looked something like jacks.

"Good day, Sookie," Saule said with a cheery smile. "Do you play jackstones?"

"Jacks?" Sookie asked, not knowing what else to say. "I used to play when I was little, but I haven't played in a long time."

"Yeah, jacks," Saule giggled. "Genevieve told me that is what it's called here. It's very good for concentration. It helps you focus." Saule gave Sookie a huge smile and jumped up from the floor. She easily picked up the heavy chessboard and almost skipped into the living room, leaving Sookie standing in the doorway, staring after her.

Sookie felt oddly as if she was watching a white rabbit hop away down a rabbit hole. After several seconds, she literally shook herself and walked slowly into the living room, half expecting to find the Mad Hatter or Queen of Hearts had taken over her house.

Much to her relief, everything appeared to be perfectly normal. A little more crowded due to the added company, but that was about it. She was met with a happy chorus of good days and smiles. She couldn't help but smile in return. This must be what it's like to live in a Sorority House, she thought. Waking up every day surrounded by happy, friendly faces.

Saule had installed herself on the sofa and was biting her lower lip as she scrutinized the chessboard on the coffee table. Apparently it was being uncooperative about being positioned precisely in the center of the coffee table to Saule's satisfaction

Genevieve and Mina were the same as most days when Sookie got up. Genevieve was flitting around the kitchen and Mina was sitting at the bar waiting for Sookie to join her for coffee. Ausra was looking through several shelves full of CDs which had been mounted on the wall near the stereo system.

"If you're looking for anything particular," Sookie said to Ausra as she passed, "and you don't find it there, just let me know and I'll check Eric's collection for it."

"Oh, I'm not looking for anything special," Ausra replied. "Just curious about what kind of music you like."

Ausra's broad smile clearly showed she meant nothing by her remark, but Sookie nonetheless felt a strange twinge make it's way up her spine. She didn't know what harm could come from Ausra knowing her musical tastes, but suddenly she felt very protective. "I think we all have favorites on the wall there," Sookie said. "I know Mina picked out a lot of those CDs."

"Yes," Mina chimed in. "Oliver likes The Rolling Stones. I got those for him. And I think we have all the Journey CDs. I like them a lot." Mina smiled tentatively and looked at Sookie, unsure if she had adequately claimed a large enough assortment of CDs. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she knew Sookie well enough that she picked up on the fact that for some reason Sookie didn't want Ausra to know the majority of music in the living room had been personally selected by Sookie.

"Will you be wanting breakfast this morning, Sookie?" Genevieve asked as Sookie took her usual seat at the bar.

"Oh, is it still morning?" Sookie asked. She'd not even looked at the time, but it was very rare that she was up before two in the afternoon any more.

"Technically, you still have a half hour left," Genevieve informed her happily.

"Well, great," Sookie said. "How about some scrambled eggs, then."

"So, Ausra, Saule, are your rooms alright?" Sookie asked. "Is there anything you need for us to get for you?"

"The rooms are lovely," Ausra answered. "Not everyone we visit is so prepared to accommodate human visitors with such short notice."

"You travel a lot then?" Sookie asked, and as Ausra launched into a list of places she and Saule had traveled with the King of Lithuania, Sookie used the opportunity to take another peek into Ausra's head.

There were all the places she'd been. Often she and Saule were with a very tall dark haired man who Sookie assumed must be the King. Saule always looking like a kid in a candy store and Ausra always appearing calm and aloof. Wait! Wow! That wasn't calm or aloof. She was in some place filled with street vendors, like a huge yard sale up and down the street and she was fighting, with a man! Sookie couldn't tell who it was or why they were fighting, but Ausra was holding her own.

"Wow," Sookie accidentally slipped.

That broke Ausra's attention from describing her travels. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I just, umm, I've never been out of the United States," Sookie recovered. "And you've been all over the world. That must be very exciting."

"Yes, I suppose it can be," Ausra replied. "You see many places when you travel with a King. Though you rarely have the opportunity to explore or enjoy where you are. That's one thing which will be nice here."

"Well, there's not really not much to explore," Sookie said. "But we'll try to keep you from being too bored."

Genevieve sat a plate of scrambled eggs and wheat toast in front of Sookie, then offered coffee refills all around as she asked, "I bet y'all know lots of important people. What's it like living with a king?"

Saule, who had finally adjusted the chessboard to her liking, began to giggle. "Lots of people who think they're pretty important."

"I imagine it's not much different than living with a Sheriff, but on a larger scale. Bigger house, more people, more coming and going," Ausra added.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sookie said after swallowing a bite of egg, "Who is Anna? The woman Pam mentioned last night.

Saule's giggles stopped and she looked up at Ausra. Ausra took a deep breath and asked, "Has the Norseman never mentioned her?"

"Not to me," Sookie answered. "Is she a secret of some kind?"

"Oh, no," Ausra said quickly. "She's no secret. She is the wife of His Majesty, King Vincentas."

Sookie looked confused. "She's the King's wife, but she's not Queen?"

"No. Her Ladyship cannot hold a royal vampire title. She is mad."

Well, Ausra had everyone's attention now. All eyes but Saule's were wide and glued on her. "Six hundred years ago, vampire society wasn't nearly as organized as it is today. There was a kind of loose structure, but most of them traveled alone or in very small groups. His Majesty was not yet King. He traveled with his brother, Leonas Tarvydas, your King of California.

The Great Plague had killed so many people across Europe. Entire families and in some cases entire villages had been wiped out, leaving few to try and clean up and go on living. In most villages there were too few people to bury the large numbers of dead, so bonfires were built and the corpses were burnt.

Vincentas and Leonas were passing through a small village one night and as they passed the bonfire, Leonas heard a sound from a cart of corpses. It was Anna. Her entire family had been believed dead, but somehow she was not.

Leonas dug her out while Vincentas fed on the man who was tending the fire. They say from the moment he lifted her from the cart, Leonas was in love with her. Unfortunately, though the plague had not finished killing her body, it had already killed her mind. She raved constantly for Nicholas, the man to whom she had been promised who had already died.

Leonas turned her, hoping her mind would be cured in the process. Of course, he was wrong and now rather than a mad woman, he had a mad vampire on his hands. He tried desperately to calm her, but to no avail. Though she did calm slightly in the presence of Vincentas. They believe something about Vincentas reminds her of her father.

The three of them traveled together for many years, with Leonas growing more and more deeply in love with Anna and Anna growing more and more attached to Vincentas.

To this day, there is much speculation about how Vincentas actually feels about her. He is tolerant and patient with her. He clearly cares about her. He has sacrificed for her, but no one really knows if it is love which binds him to her. Of course, she is very beautiful. Many say she is the most beautiful woman they have ever seen."

"What a terribly sad story," Sookie said sincerely.

"Yes," Ausra continued. "Eventually Leonas could no longer bear seeing his love so attentive to his brother. Vincentas agreed to always care for her and Leonas left them. The two brothers have not seen one another in over five hundred years now.

Vincentas kept her and married her. He became King and she roams the halls of his court. Then one day she stopped in front of a painting of the Norseman. She screamed, "Nicholas!" over and over until she had to be dragged away and confined to her room.

His Majesty says Nicholas had blue eyes and that must be what reminds her of him. The portrait was taken down for a time, but that only seemed to make things worse. She would go to where the portrait had hung and mourn it's loss. So it was put back. As time passed her episodes at the portrait grew further and further apart.

Shortly before he and Pam moved to America, they came to court to visit with Vincentas and take on messages for his brother Leonas. When Anna saw them, she attacked Pam and when Pam was pulled away, Anna threw herself at your husband's feet. She called him Nicholas and begged him to take her.

The Norseman didn't move. The stood there, frozen as His Majesty's guards pried her away from him. He left with Pam within the hour. Anna's grief was so severe His Majesty had the portrait moved into her room.

To this day she spends a good deal of her time in her room, speaking to the portrait as if it were a man."

Sookie felt a shudder run up her spine. Somewhere in Europe was a beautiful vampire woman, the mad wife of a vampire king, who spent most of her waking time waiting for a portrait of Eric to come to life. She thought of the portrait of her. The one Javier had painted so beautifully, hanging in their bedroom downstairs. If she chose not to be turned, would Eric slowly go mad, staring at her portrait day after day for centuries waiting for her to step out of it?

That wasn't an option. She wouldn't let that happen. She and Eric would be together forever … eventually.

"No wonder Pam said what she did last night," Sookie said finally. "She's not the type who would forgive being attacked, even if it was by someone who really couldn't help themselves."

"We were warned to not make Pam angry," Saule chirped.

"She's really very nice," Mina said defensively. "She treats her pets very well."

"And she is a very dear and loyal friend," Sookie added. "I can't imagine that you will have anything to fear from her."

Sookie handed her unfinished plate back across the bar to Genevieve and thanked her politely. "Do you need me to pick anything up for you while I'm out? I have a few errands, but I'll be home before sunset."

Saule jumped up from the sofa. "Oh! Where are we going?" she asked brightly.

Sookie laughed at her enthusiasm. "Don't get too excited. I just have a few errands to run. We can drive by the casino if you like, so you can see it. We won't be able to go in today. We'll have to wait until Monday for that, if you want a tour."

Sookie drove and Mina took her place in the front seat, though she suspected Ausra had wanted to sit there. Ausra and Saule rode in back.

"We'll stop by the post office first," Sookie said as she started the car.

"Oh," Ausra offered. "I saw the post office this morning when I was running. It's near a very pretty garden, with a children's playground."

"I think there's a jogging path there too," Mina added.

"Is there?" Ausra asked politely. "Perhaps I'll run it tomorrow morning."

Sookie parked at the post office and announced she would be right back. Despite that, Ausra and Saule opened their doors and exited the car. Mina followed suit, if for no other reason than to not be left alone in the car.

Their walking formation struck Sookie as particularly bizarre. Mina walked on Sookie's left, as she normally did. Ausra then took up the empty side and walked to Sookie's right, though not directly beside her. Ausra walked, as she had with the Ambassador, about half a step behind. Had Sookie wanted to speak to Ausra, she would have had to actually turn in order to do it without feeling she was just talking into the air to no one.

And then there was Saule. She had brought along a Rubik's Cube, which she had not stopped twisting since leaving the house. She was keeping herself amused by creating different patterns on the faces of the cube. She brought her cube with her and continued madly twisting as she sort of skipped in circles around the other three women. Saule appeared to not be paying a bit of attention to her surroundings, yet she collided with nothing or no one and she didn't trip over curbs or stones as she happily skipped along aimlessly and giggled at each new pattern she made on her cube.

Sookie was amazed by how easily they slipped into the post office, then back out to the car again after Sookie bought several books of stamps. Even the short wait in line had been less odd than she had imagined it would be. Even Saule's constant skipping had not been intrusive to Sookie or anyone around her. There had been a few stares, but no one had been inconvenienced.

Next stop was the blood bank. Ausra and Saule found this place fascinating and both immediately wanted to give blood. This suited Sookie just fine, because it allowed her time to conduct her business without being bothered. Though it did strike Sookie as odd that Ausra and Saule were curious about everything in the blood bank except what Sookie was doing there.

Maybe they're just being polite, Sookie thought. But then again, Ausra had asked her about the circumstances of her marriage ceremony within an hour of their first meeting, so if they were curious, they weren't shy. They must not be interested in why they were here. Huh. It wasn't anything illegal or horrible or anything, but it was kind of a secret for now. Sookie wrote it off to being a bit disappointed that no one seemed curious about her secret.

Sookie was assured everything was progressing ahead of schedule and would be ready in plenty of time for the Gala. Ausra and Saule gave blood. Sookie and Mina did not, since they had prior claims on theirs.

Now the printer, where the strangely formed group wafted in to pick up the invitations for the formal gathering at the Grand Opening and for the vampire Gala the following week. They were supposed to have been ready last week and both event planners were near hysterics over the lateness. With the Grand Opening only two weeks away, most of the VIP invitations would now need to be delivered by courier on Monday. Which meant tonight and tomorrow would be a frenzy of envelope stuffing at the Northman house.

The invitations for the Grand Opening were beautiful. Even more so than Sookie had imagined them to be when the order was placed. They were four inches tall by six inches wide, with the fold along the top. They were a thick, dark cream colored parchment type paper which looked as if it had been frayed and burned along all the edges. The picture on front was the beginning of the rainbow bridge with it's railing ablaze on the left. But only the first part of the bridge was visible because it disappeared into a swirling mist and breaking through the mist on the opposite side of the card was the bow of The Asgard. Deeply embossed, without color, across the entire front, were the words 'The' in a small script, across the top and 'ASGARD' across most of the rest.

Inside was standard invitation fare, pertinent information, return card, a small sheet of tissue paper to make it look fancier.

The Gala invitations were much more plain. The fronts bore only Eric's personal seal, Odin's Knot, the three interlocking triangles, embossed in gold. No mention of Area Five inside or out. Eric said that was because the Gala was a personal celebration, not an Area event. Inside, the invitations were extended from Eric and Sookie Northman and mentioned the inclusion of mates (formal or informal), pets and servants, with a request that persons who expected to be traveling with an entourage larger than twelve please give notice so special arrangements could be made.

Sookie's hope of a relatively calm late afternoon of envelope stuffing melted the minute they pulled within sight of the house. Jason's truck was in the driveway.

Sookie took a deep breath and apologized in advance to Ausra and Saule for Jason making advances on them. She explained as politely as she could that her brother Jason was harmless but an outrageous flirt. Ausra simply absorbed the information. Saule, of course, burst into a fit of giggles.

The next couple of hours actually went a lot better than Sookie had anticipated. As expected, Jason laid on thick layers of charm and curiosity and his flirtations were returned happily by both Ausra and Saule who had jointly taken on the task of teaching Jason the proper way to stuff an invitation into an envelope. Saule was giggling almost constantly and even Ausra was smiling and letting loose with an occasional laugh herself as Jason repeatedly managed to stuff the envelopes wrong. He seemed particularly adept at forgetting to insert the sheet of tissue paper, for which he was repeatedly scolded and adoringly corrected by his pair of instructors. It only took a peek from Sookie to see the majority of his errors were intentional and he was taking particular care not to cause any damage.

Before leaving for the day, Genevieve put dinner out, buffet style, on the bar since the long dining table was covered with piles of invitations. It was nearing sunset, so Sookie and Mina ate first, then excused themselves, leaving Jason, Ausra and Saule to their own devices.

Sunset was Sookie's favorite time. She loved being naked and cuddled against Eric as he woke and his body came to life. The way his arms would immediately encircle her and draw her as close as possible as he whispered 'good evening' along with some endearment into her ear.

Sookie crawled into bed and snuggled as closely as she could. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt a familiar twitch. A smile sprang instantly to her lips. She leaned into his chest and began covering his collarbone with soft kisses. She felt his arms flinch as her tongue trailed up the sinews of his neck and along his jaw.

When she paused to suck lightly on his chin, he whispered, "Good evening, my most amorous love."

His hand made its way to the base of her neck and slowly down her spine. His fingers caressing each of her vertebrae as they descended to the small of her back. Once there, he pulled her tight against him. He could feel her temperature rise, and there it was. That reaction to his touch which thrilled him beyond any feeling he had ever known.

He flattened his hands on her back in anticipation of feeling it as completely as possible. A slight swaying of her back which began with an almost imperceptible movement of her hips and continued to her neck causing it to fall limp with her head lolling to whichever side it had been leaning and ending in a soft, melodious moan. A sound now more beautiful and welcome to his ear than any music ever written.

The physical response from his body was immediate. Every fiber of his being quivered as a sudden electrical charge coursed through him.

For the briefest of moments his mind lay wide open and she could see. What she saw was a flawless reflection of herself, glorious in her perfection. And Eric was consumed by her. Every thought, every feeling he had was overwhelmed with love for her, desire for her, need for only her.

"I love you," she murmured as her mouth found his. As they kissed, their tongues came together in a sort of dance, moving to the rhythm of her increasingly heavy breathing. She tried to push back from his mouth, but he held her fast, devouring her with the passion of his kisses.

She wanted more of him. She could feel his cock, hard and swollen, brushing against her thigh and she wanted it. She wanted to feel it pulsating hard against her tongue.

She reached down, stretching to reach the tip. After a moments effort, she reached it. As her fingertips swept across the stretched flesh of his foreskin, a low moan escaped him and his embrace loosened. She wriggled free of his grasp and began to slither backwards down his body.

"I love you," she said again as she pushed against his shoulder, encouraging him to lay back. He complied instantly and shifted his hips closer to the center of the bed.

"My beautiful lover," he said, his hands stroking her arms as she lovingly kissed and sucked each of his nipples on her way to her target.

His long legs made way for her as she snuggled in between them, her hands dragging slowly along his sides and lingering at his hips to absently draw little pictures on his skin with her nails.

She began her assault with torrents of wet kisses at the base of his stiffened and anxiously waiting cock. Each kiss ending in a hard suck on his tight pulsing skin. With each movement of her lips, his body spoke to her. The alternating tensing and flexing of his muscles in response to her touches told her his yearnings equaled hers.

As her mouth slowly inched its way up, her right hand went to work, stopping first to cup his balls and tenderly trace along the wrinkles in the tensed flesh before moving upward to attend the part of him abandoned by her mouth.

She gripped his base firmly and began a circular undulating movement. She heard him whisper her name as her fingers squeezed gently, one at a time, in an upward motion. Though her small hand was unable to fully surround him, she compensated by twisting her wrist with each series of finger movements. Thus assuring no part of him went unattended.

When her mouth finally reached his head, his deep moan of pleasure and appreciation was all the encouragement she needed to take in as much of him as she could. Her tongue lapped hungrily at him within the hot, wet vacuum her mouth created.

As always, the smell of him, though subtle, was almost overpowering. A faint smell of musk, tinted with the sea. And his taste, so decadent, salty with a tinge of sweet, like having a mouthful of buttery popcorn and adding a tiny piece of chocolate. She savored the flavor of her feast as she delighted in nibbling at, sucking and fondling every bit of him.

As she ravished him with abandon, his body answered with rapturous moans and Swedish roars of pleasure, his hands gripping and releasing her hair in a desperate attempt to resist forcing her to take all of him as his hips rocked more urgently with every passing second.

She swallowed hard, taking him deep in her throat. She brought both hands together around him squeezing and stroking what her lips couldn't reach. His entire body flexed as he exploded into her throat, then the flex gave way to a series of jolting spasms, involuntarily bucking her off of him.

She was frozen there, on her hands and knees, licking the residue of his release from her lips, air coming to her in deep heaving breaths. She was not sated. She needed more of him. She looked up to catch his gaze.

He looked back at her, into the wild eyes of a feral animal deciding how to best attack her objective. She pounced but she was no match for a vampire's reflexes. He seized her mid-air, flung her onto her back and straddled her. He held her wrists to the bed above her head, and for several seconds simply took in the sight of her, covered in a mist of sweat, breasts heaving with every labored breath and her eyes, her eyes begged for him.

"I love you," she mouthed.

Though she had made no sound, he responded without hesitation.

"And you are the love of my life," he said as he closed in and kissed her mouth. He could taste himself in her and he loved her more for having allowed him to become a part of her. He released her hands to free his own. He brought them gently to rest on each side of her face. When he spoke, his voice had become a low growl.

"We are one," he said. All at once, one hand slid behind her back to hold her, the other glided between her legs, where she was hot, dripping wet and ready to take whatever he offered her. As he entered and probed her with one finger, he bit her neck drawing only one long drink. He raised his head, tiny trickles of blood dripping from his mouth.

Sookie's eyes had closed but she opened them when he withdrew his hand from her. She watched as he put the finger which had been in her, fully into his mouth and sucked her nectar from it. As he withdrew it from his mouth, Sookie could see it was now streaked with her blood. Immediately he dropped and kissed her passionately as he returned his hand to its former task.

Locked together in their tangled embrace, their essences melding together in their mouths. Eric brought his lover to a quick climax. As her body shuddered he covered her with light butterfly kisses, relishing the spark he felt when a pulse passed through a kiss.

He suckled and nibbled at her breasts as he waited as long as his own hunger would allow. With one hand curled behind her shoulder for leverage, he raised her left leg and plunged into her. They both moaned in unison as he eagerly filled her and she ardently received him. She clung to him as their bodies repeatedly collided with an exquisite ferocity delicately balanced on the cusp of pleasure and pain.

When he was near orgasm, he leaned back onto his knees so he could reach her clit and ensure he didn't come alone. His hips moved in small circles, faster and faster, deep into her.

Without him to hold onto, her hands clutched frantically at the sheets. Her moans grew to cries, then screams as Eric brought her to the peak of ecstasy before quickening his pace enough to him to join her there. When he was spent, she was trembling uncontrollably. He gathered her gently to him and held her tight. "You are my woman, Sookie. You are my chosen mate and I love you."

They lay for a long time in silence, laced together by bonds stronger than flesh or blood or ceremonies.

Eventually, between soft kisses into her hair, Eric asked if she would join him in the shower. She thought fleetingly of the people at Fangtasia who had already waited for him through their marathon of sex and she knew most of them would know why they were waiting. Only she could keep him from them and she was not prepared to relinquish him yet. They can wait, she thought to herself unashamedly as she took Eric's hand and joined him a long steaming shower. Much time was wasted, but they emerged very clean.

They entered the back hall of Fangtasia dressed to the nines and ready for a busy Saturday night of light business, frequent dancing and above all thrilling the tourists into believing they couldn't possibly leave without first spending as much money as possible drinking and dancing among real vampires. And of course they would need to stop at the merchandise counter to memorialize their visit.

Three men, two vampire, one human were waiting. The human man looked annoyed and confused but said nothing. The vampires nodded and murmured, "My Lady," as Eric and Sookie passed. Eric was smiling in a most satisfied manner as he bent to kiss her hand and send her into the bar alone. She noticed his smile remained as he held his office door open and bid the first in line enter.

A sudden rushed wave of whispers signaled Sookie's entrance into the bar. Pam looked at her from the end of the bar and flashed her a wicked grin and a hint of fang. "Well look who finally remembered Saturday was our busiest night," she said, making no effort to keep from being heard.

"Is it Saturday?" Sookie asked, her face contorted with mock concern. "I'm so sorry!"

"You don't look sorry," Pam responded, knowing grin still firmly in place and hand on her hip.

"Not even a little bit," Sookie fired back.

"Baby!" Pam crooned as she opened her arms wide for a dramatic hug. "I knew you could do it!" Pam squeezed her tight and whispered into her ear. "And look at you, not even turned yet. Eric must be proud as a peacock."

Sookie was caught off guard by that. "Because I enjoyed sex with him?" she asked stupidly.

Pam's face fell. "Don't turn idiot on me now, Sookie," Pam groaned. "Everyone who's ever had it enjoyed sex with Eric, he's special that way. But only a vampire can put the world on hold to enjoy that sex and then strut right past those forced to cool their heels waiting for you to finish having it, and not give a tinker's damn what they think or what they know. Not to mention the large number of your own fans who have been clamoring for you for nearly two hours now. If I was inclined or willing to expend the energy, I might be jealous."

Sookie hadn't looked around, but she knew there was an informal line beginning to take shape behind her. Humans waiting patiently to ask for pictures or autographs from the highest ranking fangbanger in the country. She was becoming a tourist attraction in her own right and it was showing in Fangtasia's nightly receipts.

"Time to get to it then," Sookie sighed as she arranged her face into her best vampire chic disinterested expression, cast a backward glance at her admirers and sauntered to her table to hold court with the masses.

The night passed without major incident. The usual number of alpha males had a little too much to drink and decided to tempt fate by trying to charm the Mistress of the Manor away from her vampire Lord. They were deftly culled from the herd by Oliver and quietly convinced to see the error of their ways.

It was oddly amusing when a very overweight middle aged woman unexpectedly grabbed Sookie's hand after having her daughter-in-law take a photo.

"So you're real special around here?" the woman blurted in a loud and grating accent.

Sookie was so surprised she didn't respond. Oliver was at her side at once. He took the woman's arm and gently pulled her away from Sookie. "Please do not touch our Mistress," he said softly.

"Why? Does she bite?" the woman asked loudly and followed her question with a brusquely obnoxious laugh.

"My Lady leaves that task to me," came Eric's voice from behind the woman. "Will you dance with me, my love?" Eric asked softly as he extended his arm past the woman to Sookie.

As Sookie took Eric's hand and stood, the woman followed Eric's arm back to find him towering over her, fangs fully extended. The woman fainted dead away at the sight of him.

There was a mini commotion as Eric nimbly pulled Sookie from the path of the falling woman and escorted her to the dance floor. Sookie saw that Oliver managed to catch the woman before she hit the floor. And despite her being at least twice his size, he was effortlessly carrying her away with the daughter-in-law trailing after before Sookie lost sight of them in the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So cold. Why did it have to be raining? She could probably stand the howling wind if she wasn't soaked through.

Sookie stood there shivering, She squinted in the darkness and tried to get her bearings. No signs that she could see, but of course she couldn't see very far. Trees, tall grass and what looked like a particularly dark river to her left. That was probably the ditch running along the road. If it had been a river or water of any kind, she'd have been able to hear it. The wind would have been kicking it up furiously.

As it was, the only thing she could hear over the wind was a sort of loud hum. A droning which kept getting steadily louder. Soon it would drown out even the wind, she thought. Where was Eric? Why had he left her alone in the dark when he knew how it frightened her now?

And the humming! Vibrating through her skull like a buzz saw or worse, like trying to sleep with a running engine as a pillow. Yes, that was it … an engine … getting louder every second… an engine … a car … getting closer …

Sookie looked up just as the driver switched on the headlights. She was blinded, but not before she could see it was too late to avoid being hit. As she braced for the impact, she heard someone shriek, "Get her!"

Her screams were absorbed by the surrounding sound proof walls and it took several seconds before she realized she had not been run over. She was thrashing against Eric, who had as ever, been protectively wrapped around her as she slept.

She clutched his arm and backed into him as much as she could. His cool flesh seemed all the colder next to her own sweat soaked skin. She grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up under her chin. She was safe and Eric was here. Of course he hadn't left her. Not alone in the dark. He would never do that.

Slowly she felt her breathing return to normal as she relaxed in the reassurance of Eric's presence and the comfort of their bed. She drifted off into a sleep free of wind or cars or nightmares.

When she woke next, she had only a fleeting recollection of having had an unpleasant dream and within moments even that had dissolved into anticipation of the new day.

As she showered, she thought about the good time she'd have messing with Jason about his overnight escapades with not one, but both of her houseguests. She had been very grateful for not having the keen hearing of a vampire when she and Eric came in last night and he had grinned and informed her the three of them were "currently occupying the same room and happily engaged".

Sookie wondered briefly if Jason had any vacation time coming from work? And if not, maybe she could convince him to simply take some time off and come to stay with her for a couple of weeks. She would gladly compensate him for the money it cost him to take the time. He could stay here and keep Ausra and Saule happily engaged so they had no temptation to try and engage themselves elsewhere.

She smiled to herself for having thought of such a brilliant scheme. Then it occurred to her that her plan was basically to pay her brother to sleep with people. Her smile faded and she was thoroughly ashamed of herself. What depth of paranoia had she sunk to if it had even occurred to her to pimp her brother. Being the notorious horndog he was, she doubted he would mind being pimped at all. In fact, he'd probably get a kick out of it. But that wasn't the point.

And what reason did she have to think like this? Eric hadn't shown so much as even a passing interest in either of the women. And when she thought about it, neither Ausra nor Saule had shown any particular attentiveness toward him. Just as Eric had told her when he introduced them, they gave every appearance of being fascinated only by her and everything she did.

Sookie had thought that was a ridiculous notion when they were introduced, but the more she thought about it, all the evidence suggested it was true. How strange life was. Never in a million years could she have imagined that odd little Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana would grow into an international woman of intrigue with people traveling from the courts of supernatural kings on other continents just for the privilege of hanging out and running errands with her. It was so hard for her to see herself the way others apparently saw her.

These childish suspicions have gone on long enough, she thought. I need to be a better hostess. With a new resolve to keep Ausra and Saule's visit to Shreveport from being the most boring experience of their lives, Sookie finished her shower, got dressed and exited the bedroom determined to find something entertaining to do.

The main tourist attractions in Shreveport were the casinos, but Ausra and Saule had seen those all over the world and even though Sookie had never been to Monte Carlo, she was fairly certain Shreveport didn't have anything to compare. She would have to be a little more creative.

"Good morning all," Sookie said brightly as she entered the living area.

It was Genevieve's day off, so no coffee was made. No matter. Sookie went into the kitchen and put a pot on.

"Five minutes more and we'll have them all finished," Saule called out in her merry sing-song voice.

Sookie walked to the table and examined the neat stacks of invitations. "Wow. I was afraid we'd still be knee deep in them tomorrow."

"We could have been done at least an hour ago if Jason's skills extended to envelope stuffing," Saule said. Then she quickly realized her comment might make someone wonder exactly what Jason's skills were. "Excuse me," she giggled before she bolted from the table to the restroom off the hall and slammed the door behind her.

"Allow me to apologize for Saule," Ausra began, but Sookie cut her off.

"No need," Sookie said with a friendly smile. "Jason's charms are well known."

"Really?" Ausra stated more than asked.

Sookie realized teasing Jason about his sexual exploits seemed like a lot more fun when she was just thinking about it in the shower. Actually doing it would be more uncomfortable than she was willing go through. A change of subject was in order.

"I thought we'd go to the Boardwalk in Bossier City today," she said. "We can do some shopping and catch a late lunch by the river. It's very pretty there this time of year."

"Sounds like fun," Ausra said. Then turning to Jason, she asked, "Will you be joining us?"

Jason looked at Sookie and when he saw no objection on her face he smiled broadly and said, "Why not? I can't think of many better ways to spend a Sunday afternoon than walking a mall and having a leisurely lunch surrounded by beautiful women."

Just then Mina walked into the room yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Did I miss morning?" she asked sleepily.

"Lookie here! Add one more to the list. I'm startin' to feel like a sultan or something," Jason grinned.

"Huh?" Mina questioned.

"Ignore him," Sookie said to Mina. "It's only a few minutes past noon. Sit. I'll get you some coffee." Mina obediently sat down and waited while Sookie got her coffee. "We're gonna go shopping at the Boardwalk shortly. Will you come? You don't have to if you're too tired."

"Sounds great," Mina said. "Just give me a few minutes to wake up and I'll take a quick shower." She took a big drink of coffee and held the large mug with both hands to warm them.

Within the hour everyone had gotten ready, Sookie had left Eric a note in case they didn't make it back before sundown and they were on their way.

Since they hadn't done so yesterday, Sookie made a quick swing by The Asgard so Ausra and Saule could get a glimpse of the outside. Sookie promised to take them for an inside tour sometime during the week.

It was an ideal day for shopping in an open air mall. The spring air was pleasantly warm with a slightly cooler breeze occasionally blowing by to keep you from perspiring and remind you it wasn't quite yet summer.

As they walked through the mall, Sookie was flanked by Mina and Saule with Jason and Ausra following behind. And once again, Saule seemingly danced in circles as they went. If she weren't so beautifully graceful it would be really annoying, but it was difficult to be irritated with her when she was so lovely to watch. How she kept from colliding with people was nothing short of miraculous, but she deftly danced an arc between Sookie and everyone they passed. Sometimes she even took the hands of people who passed and briefly had them join her. The looks on the faces of the people she encountered were the source of much amusement throughout the afternoon.

The highlight of Jason's day, and quite possibly his month, came at the lingerie boutique. Jason was more than a little impressed when the shop had been closed for them because the owner recognized Sookie. And when the privacy afforded them inspired Ausra and Saule to offer him an impromptu fashion show, he looked as if he'd died and actually managed to make it into heaven.

Sookie found a number of things she liked and she was pleased to see Mina did as well. Mina was finally coming around and getting more comfortable with being able to shop for things for herself without needing to have a mental tug-of-war to decide if it was worth risking having her utilities shut off.

A deep violet bra and panty set Mina found under a pile on a sale table may well have been worth risking utility shut offs. Of course any woman with the figure to wear them within sight of a gainfully employed heterosexual male wouldn't really be taking that risk. Sookie coveted them briefly, then decided the color was better suited to Mina's complexion than hers.

Sookie bought four sets of what she thought to be the most gorgeous pattern she'd seen in quite a while. Pale gray stretch lace panties featuring black and gold threads running through in the pattern of thorny stems. The matching bra was built a little more substantially despite its plunging cleavage, with an underwire and a sturdy satin lining the lace. The black and gold threads in the bra outlined a single rose on each cup. She bought four because once she tried them on and saw herself wearing them, she was convinced at least one set wouldn't survive the night unscathed once Eric saw them and she liked them too much to only be able to wear them once.

Sookie insisted everyone's selections be put on her card and Jason was assigned to carry all four bags. He made quite a production out of protesting being treated like a pack mule., but in truth he loved nothing better than the looks he garnered from envious men they passed the rest of the day.

One twenty-something man actually stopped in the middle of the promenade and stared at him in awe. "Dude!" the guy exclaimed as they passed. Jason shot the guy a huge grin and a shrug to match, making sure he brought the bags high enough the guy would have no choice but notice they were lingerie bags. "What can I do?" Jason said in a tone suggesting he was helpless to control his circumstances. "Gotta keep the ladies happy." He was having way too much fun.

They decided to have their late lunch at the steakhouse. They sat nestled at a corner table, surrounded by all the delicious smells associated with steaks broiling on an open flame and the happy sounds of people just like them, enjoying a perfect spring afternoon out with friends and family.

"Oh, Jason," Sookie said, "pass me that little yellow bag."

Jason looked down beside him and lifted a bag from a kitchenware shop. "What have you got in here, Sook? It weighs a ton."

"Not that one," she scolded. "The little one."

He looked again and produced a small bright yellow bag. When Sookie nodded that he'd gotten it right this time, he handed the bag across the table to her.

Sookie took the bag and without looking inside she sat it on the table in front of Saule. "This is for you," she said with a big smile.

Saule clearly couldn't have been more surprised. "For me?" she asked disbelievingly. She had been sitting with her knees pulled up and her feet on the seat of the chair. Now she stretched into a half standing position and peered, wide eyed, into the bag. Her excitement had caused her breathing to increase and a slight quiver in her hands. She reached for the bag then quickly withdrew her hand and looked back at Sookie. "A present? Really?"

"You forgot your Rubik's Cube today," Sookie said softly.

"Oh! A new one!" Saule squealed and reached into the bag. What she came out with was not a Rubik's Cube. It was a small football shaped. clear blue plastic thing with a small screen like on a cell phone. Saule read the name on the package. "20 Questions."

"I thought of you right away when I saw it in that gift shop we went into," Sookie enthused. "My friend Sam has one. They're the cutest things. You think of something, any kind of thing, and then switch it on and it starts asking you questions. You answer the questions and within 20 questions it will guess whatever it was you thought about."

"Really?" Saule asked.

"It's amazing. It's hardly ever wrong. Try it," Sookie encouraged.

Saule tore into the package and removed the palm sized game. She returned to her former knees up sitting position, seemed to tune everyone else out and began pushing buttons.

Dinner conversation was now punctuated every few minutes with a delighted shriek from Saule as her new gadget guessed her thoughts.

It was the most fun Sookie'd had watching someone play since she babysat with Arlene's children. That seemed like a lifetime ago. So much so it took some effort on her part to reach back and bring the memories to the forefront of her mind where she could look at them clearly.

Some thoughts were better off left dormant. Thinking of Arlene's children inevitably forced Sookie to think of the children she would never have. The price she would pay for her choices was high, but she could make no others. She couldn't live without Eric and that was the one thing he couldn't give her no matter how fiercely they believed in his godly status or how much money he and Bobby Burnham could generate.

Sookie felt her stomach tighten. She was going to cry. Then suddenly Saule let loose with peals of infectious giggles. "This is wonderful!" she cried. "Thank you, Sookie! This is the cutest thing ever!" Just in time. It would be impossible to cry with Saule smiling and bouncing like this.

After lunch they shopped their way back to Sookie's car. Jason arranged all their bags in the trunk, careful to lay out the dress bags across the top. Then they all loaded up with Jason driving them back to the house.

Jason didn't come in. It was getting close to dark and he wanted to get home. He assured everyone that he would be back for the Grand Opening of The Asgard and that he'd try to get a day off work so he could come a day early and spend some extra time with them. Then the others went inside, leaving Sookie to a private goodbye with her brother.

"I guess it's a good thing I only have two guests or you'd be exhausted," Sookie teased with a smirk.

"Now Sookie, I just-"

"I know," she said. "Any woman within fifty paces somehow ends up falling into bed with you. You can't help it."

"It's a gift," he said with a grin.

"And of course some women fall easier than others," Sookie added solemnly.

"What do you mean by that, Sook?" Jason asked with his confusion clearly showing in his eyes.

Sookie took a deep breath and said, "Did they tell you they lived with a king?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "You're sure coming up in the world, Little Sister. Who'd have thought world travelers would be stopping off at your house? Life is weird, huh?"

"Umm, yeah, weird. Did they by any chance tell you what they did for the king?" Sookie asked.

"I never asked, but I think they're like hostesses or greeters or something. They see a lot of people."

"Hostesses?" Sookie questioned in an irritated tone. "Greeters? Like at Wal-Mart? Are you serious? Jason, are you really as thick as people say you are?"

"Hold it right there, Sookie. You might have married a rich vampire, and you might have lots of fancy company, but if all that counts if what people say, then I'm the hottest lay in town and you're the freaky little village idiot."

That made her head reel. When she recovered she was apologetic. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just … well, I …"

"You just what, Sook? Spit it out."

"I think they're courtesans," she blurted.

"Court-uh-what?"

"Courtesans," she repeated. "The kings whores." She looked steadily into his face waiting for his reaction. If it was confirmation she was looking for, she didn't see it there.

Jason dissolved into laughter. For a solid two minutes, every time it seemed his laughing fit would end, he would look into Sookie's face and start guffawing all over again. "Whores?" he managed when only intermittent giggles were left. "Sookie, you do know what whores are, right? I mean you know what they do?"

"Of course I do, Jason!" she cried at him. "Despite what people say, I'm not an idiot."

"Then it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise to you that there's not many virgin whores running around. Of course I've never been to Europe, but I'm guessing even European whores have had sex."

"What?" Sookie asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They're virgins?"

"Well, not they. Just Saule, but Ausra's no whore either. Don't get me wrong, they know how to show a guy a good time and I'm lookin' forward to seeing 'em both again and all, but I think if a king was gonna go to the trouble of having whores around, he'd want some with more experience. I would expect a high class whore to able to show me a thing or two and if those two have any sexy secrets they weren't sharing."

Sookie's entire body was flooded with relief. The feeling was almost like getting a blood bond surge of happy calm from Eric. They weren't courtesans. If anyone would have known whores it was Jason. Of that she was completely confident. They weren't sexual professionals here to entice Eric away from her. She threw her arms around Jason and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Jason," she whispered. "And do try and get that extra day off for the Grand Opening."

They said their goodbyes and Jason drove away into the setting sun. Sookie went into the house smiling contentedly to herself.

By the time she reached the bedroom, Eric was already stepping out of the shower. She walked over an hugged him as he stood there dripping.

"Good evening, my lover," he purred as he leaned and kissed the top of her head. "I saw your note. I'm happy to see you home."

"I'm happy to be home," she said sincerely and she hugged him tighter.

"Are you coming in tonight? Or staying home with your guests?"

"I thought I'd come in, for a while anyway. But I need to take a shower first."

"I'm sorry I'll have to miss that," he said with a smirk. "But I have a couple of meetings I need to take early this evening." He lifted her face and kissed her mouth. "Do you think your busy social schedule will allow for me after ten tonight?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Well, I haven't looked at my book, but if you ask really nice I could probably manage to squeeze you in sometime after ten."

He lifted her up and locked her in a passionate kiss. "Oh yes," she whispered. "I can definitely clear my schedule for you."

"I look forward to it," he said with a wink. He put her down and went into his dressing room to get ready to leave.

~~~~~xxx~~~~~xxx~~~~~xxx~~~~~xxx~~~~~

As always when Oliver drove her, Sookie went in Fangtasia's front door tonight. She could see from the parking lot it was a fairly typical Sunday night. Not too busy but not exactly slow. Fangtasia never actually had any slow nights. Even Shreveport had a steady stream of people who wanted to see vampires up close and personal in what they wrongly assumed to be their natural habitat.

Pam looked up as Sookie came in. She was involved in a commotion at the coat check counter. A scarf had been misplaced and the new girl had mixed up several claim tickets. "It never ends," Pam complained with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, and hungry pit bull at nine o'clock," she added before returning her attention to the distraught coat check girl.

Fabulous, Thalia was here tonight. That meant there would also be a contingent of her ogling internet fans who tracked her every movement sitting around gawking at her and waiting for her to take someone's head off or spontaneously combust or something equally gruesome.

Sookie applied a sober but sincere smile and went directly to Thalia's table to acknowledge her. Eric always swore that despite all her efforts to repel people, Thalia actually reveled in attention. Sookie found that difficult to believe, but she had never known Eric to be wrong where vampires were concerned.

"Good evening, Thalia," she said sweetly. "I'm so happy to see you again. It always seems so long between your visits."

"Are you accusing me of shirking?" Thalia demanded crossly without even the courtesy of looking up.

Sookie made a quick hand motion in Oliver's direction to prevent him from coming to her side. "I only meant to welcome you. Your schedule is none of my business. That's between you and Eric."

Thalia's mouth drew into a crooked sneer which Sookie could only assume was what passed as a smile for her and this time she looked directly into Sookie's eyes before she spoke. "If you weren't his woman I would enjoy ripping your heart out and eating it," Thalia snarled from behind her grimacing smile. "And that one wouldn't be able to prevent it," she added with a glance tossed in Oliver's direction.

Striking fear into people was Thalia's primary skill and her greatest source of personal amusement. Sookie could see the glint in Thalia's eyes waiting for her to crumble, but Sookie would grant her no such pleasure tonight. "Thalia dear, you have such flair," she said cheerfully before leaving to go to her own table.

It wasn't until she sat that she felt herself wither inside, though thankfully she did manage to remain outwardly composed. The feeling lasted only a few seconds before being washed away by a comforting wave of warmth and calm. Eric knew she'd been frightened. He was bolstering her.

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded for Oliver to join her. As if she had held up a cue card with an open invitation, half a dozen people with cameras approached her. Oliver guided them in to a proper line and a forty minute set of photos and autographs began.

An hour later Eric entered the bar with as much bravado as ever, striding as if he had come into a completely empty room. He walked with such a proud and regal air, like it never even occurred to him there might be someone in his path who may not step aside and make way for him.

Even after all these months, Sookie was still as enraptured by his entrances as any tourist in the building. She stared right along with everyone else, and smiled to herself at the thought of this extraordinary creature, the object of desire or jealousy of everyone around him, was putty in her small hands. The surge of self-confidence and power which swelled through her was almost overwhelming.

Eric unexpectedly stopped at Thalia's table, causing her to scramble from her seat, which seemed a terrible waste of time and energy since there was little difference in her height whether she was seated or standing.

"Lovely of you to join us this evening, Thalia," Eric said to her in his silky baritone.

She craned her neck to peer up at him and gave a sort of stilted nod, but she did not speak.

"Might I add how pleased I am to hear of your willingness to leave my Lady's heart intact for my sake. As it happens, I have grown quite fond of it being where it sits."

"Only for you, my Lord," Thalia croaked in response.

"Then it is fortunate for you, I am me," he said with a smirk. He glanced around at Thalia's fans, who were hanging on his every word. "I shall leave you to the company of your admirers." He nodded to Thalia and made a sweeping motion with his arm to the onlookers, indicating it was their turn with her.

"Back off!" she hissed at them the moment Eric's back was turned.

Eric came to Sookie's side, but didn't sit. He wasn't staying. "Pay no heed to Thalia's petty entertainments, Dearest. She is as loyal as she is fierce. She would not see you injured."

"She might not see someone else injure me, but I don't think she'd mind taking a crack at me herself," Sookie replied only a touch of sarcasm.

Eric chuckled softly. "While I live, she is no more threat to you than a kitten, my love."

"Even kittens have claws," she answered, looking up at him. His reassuring smile dissolved any lingering trepidations about Thalia and she took his hand. "Will you not sit with me? It must be near ten."

"I have not forgotten the hour," he said with a sly grin and lifted her hand to gently kiss her palm. "One brief but urgent matter of business and I shall come to claim you for the night." For the amusement of the onlookers he bowed elegantly to her, flashed her one more grin and returned to his office.

A few minutes later, three young women dressed head to toe in black walked over and knelt in front of Sookie. In unison they all bowed there heads.

"What the hell?" Sookie whispered, pushing herself back into her chair as if she feared one of these girls might touch her. Oliver stepped to within arms reach.

One of the girls spoke. "The Lady of Darkness bids us offer ourselves to the Mistress of the Sheriff's heart," the girl said plainly.

"Oh, good grief!" Sookie complained. "Get up and go back to your Lady." she ordered as she got up from her chair.

"Stand aside!" Oliver barked at them before following Sookie to Thalia's table.

"I'll thank you to amuse yourself with someone else tonight, Thalia. And keep your minions to yourself. I'm in no mood for it," Sookie growled at her in the most threatening tone she could muster.

"As you command, Mistress," Thalia answered compliantly with a reverent nod.

Sookie rolled her eyes and stalked to the front. She found Pam absently filing at her fingernails.

"It must be terribly tedious to do this all the time because you have too," Pam said without looking up. "Surely I must have done it when I was human, but I honestly don't remember."

"Wasn't your family rich?" Sookie asked. "You probably had a maid or someone to do it for you."

"Hmm," Pam considered. "I suppose that might explain it. Maybe I'll have Belladonna do it when I get home. See if that sparks any memory."

Sookie laughed. "Well obviously someone took good care of your nails or they wouldn't be in such great shape now. They must have been perfect when Eric turned you."

"Exactly!" Pam exclaimed. "And perfect nail grooming takes a lot of time and work. And since grooming is so important to me, you would think I would be able to remember something which required someone to spend so much time working on me."

"I don't think it's the grooming that's important to you so much as the whole being pampered thing. You seem to enjoy that an awful lot," Sookie offered. "Do you remember being pampered?"

"Everyone enjoys being pampered," Pam said in her defense. "And of course I remember. I was terribly spoiled as far as material comforts were concerned. I had two maids who spent hours and hours with me. They would brush my hair and help me dress; do my make-up and my --"

"Yes?" Sookie asked.

Pam laughed out loud. "My nails," she said. "They did my nails. And I remember that I liked it very much. Yes, I'll definitely have to get Belladonna to do my nails."

"Congratulations Pam, you have something in common with every human woman in the world."

"Bite your tongue!" Pam cried with mocking outrage. "Or I'll bite it for you no matter what Eric says. The very idea!" Pam cringed at the thought of having anything in common with the human masses. "Sookie, that was just mean," Pam scolded. "Are you sure Eric didn't turn you when you weren't paying attention? Let me see your teeth."

"Please accept my most humble apologies," Sookie said with aplomb. "I can't imagine what made me say such a terrible thing to you when you know how I love you so."

Oh Sookie," Pam said between chuckles. "You are nothing if not charming."

"I don't know about that," Sookie countered, "but right now I'm bored to distraction and Eric still has another meeting. Come dance with me."

Pam's eyes lit up. "If you're really bored, you could ask one of the college boys in there to dance. Then we could make a game out of counting how many seconds it takes for Eric to leave his meeting and come tear the guy to shreds. I could have the DJ turn on the disco ball. The effect would be spectacular!"

"Your fangs are showing," Sookie admonished with a giggle.

"Fine, fine, fine," Pam grumbled with an exasperated sigh. "But I get to lead."

"If you insist," Sookie happily agreed. "And you can choose the song," she added as the two headed for the dance floor.

Pam and Sookie dancing together was a common enough occurrence now that the dance floor automatically began to empty as they approached and people new to Fangtasia tended to catch on quickly. By the time Pam ordered, "Hips Don't Lie" without so much as an upward glance, the floor was theirs.

Pam led Sookie in a rousing samba, urged on by the crowd of spectators clapping in time to the music.

Toward the end of the song, after a particularly dizzying spin, Sookie caught sight of Eric. He had slipped into the audience without fanfare and was seated at their table. He kept time with everyone else and smiled admiringly at her.

Sookie shook and shimmied her way to his side and as the song ended she dramatically dropped backwards across his lap so her feet and head dangled to the floor on either side of him.

As the audience broke into applause, Eric lifted Sookie to sit on his lap. "Your public hungers for you, my love," he whispered, then stood and lifted her over his head so she could be seen by everyone in the room. The crowd ate it up. Let it never be said Eric didn't know how to work a room.

She was still giggling when they reached the back hall and he finally put her down.

"One of these days you'll get tired of carrying me around like a sack of potatoes," she said teasingly.

"I doubt that," he countered. "I recall being very fond of potatoes even as a human." He gave her a wicked grin and led her out the back door and to his car.

Eric drove them downtown and pulled into the parking structure of the building where Bobby Burnham's offices were. No guard was there to prevent their entering. Eric drove to the very back of the garage, far from the building entrances, to park.

He got out and came round to open Sookie's door. "Come, my love," he said with a smile as he reached for her hand.

Sookie stepped out of the car and he instantly scooped her off her feet and into his arms. He laid his hand on her face briefly and turned it to face into his chest, just below his neck. "Up we go," he said, stepping over the garage railing and lightly pushing off.

They were flying. She buried her face deeper into him as she felt them soaring upward through the still night air. It only took a moment to reach their destination. He touched down on the roof of the building as if he were merely stepping off a curb. He didn't put her down, but began walking across the roof.

The fragrance found her before she saw the source. Something thick and sweet, like the air outside a candy shop on a hot day, and mixed with roses. Sookie opened her eyes as Eric carried her to the bed.

There on the roof was a lattice arbor with a long trellis extending from each side, all heavily burdened with honeysuckle vines. Nestled into the center of this arrangement was a large bed covered with some kind of fur blanket. There were an assortment of fur pelts, like small area rugs, on the ground surrounding the bed. And everything was sprinkled with rose petals of every conceivable color. The floor, the bed, even the honeysuckles were strewn with petals.

"Eric, it's beautiful," she said, still hardly able to believe her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then it is worthy of you," he replied, reaching down to pull back the fur cover. He placed her gently in the center of the bed and began removing his clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

She sank into the supple feather mattress she was sitting on and she reached out to touch the blanket. So soft and cozy, the inside was linen, she could tell that much. Must have been an extremely high thread count too, because it was smooth as silk, but the fur? Then it hit her. She looked up at Eric. "Is this -"

"Mink," he finished without hesitation as he flung his boxers aside leaving him standing naked in front of her.

His eyes held hers as he crawled into bed with her. He sat on his knees facing her and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her nearer until he leaned and met her lips. In the bat of an eye her clothes had joined his somewhere on the roof of the building. He never even saw the pretty gray bra and panties set she'd bought with him in mind.

The night embraced them. Swathed in fur, each lost in the kiss of the other, they clung. Fused together by bonds no force of nature could break, they shared themselves unconditionally as the quarter moon and a million stars bore silent witness to their love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Grand Opening was coming. The days were slipping by at an alarming rate and Sookie was feeling the pressure. The only thing she was really technically responsible for was getting herself dressed and showing up and thinking of that made her laugh. Eric had designed her dress himself and personally supervised all the fittings, much to the extreme irritation of the two seamstresses charged with making it. Then she would have Mina to help her dress and Pandora on loan from Pam for hair duty, so she wasn't even responsible for dressing herself.

On top of that, if you counted the ridiculously over-the-top way Eric had arranged for her to arrive at the party, the whole showing up part wasn't in her hands either. When it came right down to it, the only thing left entirely to her was to be awake when the time came. Surely she could manage that?

"Oh my god. What if I faint?" she whispered to her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"What's that, my love?" Eric called from the bedroom. He had been on the phone, involved in a very lively discussion with the event planner about ice since Sookie had gotten into the shower.

She walked out wrapped in towel and combing out her wet hair. "It's nothing," she said with a smile.

Eric flashed her a quick grin which almost immediately transformed back into a scowl as his attention returned to his phone. He was losing his patience. A rare occurrence but a dangerous one for whoever was the cause. The person he was talking to clearly didn't realize how close they were to teetering over that line.

"Your production difficulties are of no interest to me. I don't care if you have to chip it off a glacier and bring it in from Antarctica," he said into the phone.

It was subtle, but Sookie noticed the change in the timbre of his voice and she saw the hand not holding the phone ball into a tight fist at his side. She put her comb down on the dresser. Still in only her towel she walked to Eric and smiled sweetly up at him. "May I?" she asked, lifting her hand and holding it palm up near his elbow.

It took him a second to register she was asking for his phone. His gaze traveled from her face, along her arm to her delicately extended hand. Even in the middle of an argument and on the verge of losing his composure, he could deny her nothing. "Lady Northman has requested to speak with you," he said severely into the phone before placing it in her palm.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. Then she raised the cell phone to her ear and asked in an even voice, "Have you been paid? --- I see. And the check has cleared the bank? --- Then this argument is over. Unless you plan on going out of business after tomorrow, I suggest you figure out some way to get it done without interrupting us any further." And with that, she closed the phone and handed it back to Eric. "There you are, my darling. All taken care of."

The glare in his eyes softened and his fist unclenched. His entire demeanor relaxed as he took his phone back and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "A high risk tactic, what if he had not yet been paid?"

"Then I would have asked if he intended to be paid and the rest would have been the same," she countered.

"Dearest, you are merciless. I should have you negotiating all my deals."

"I was driven to desperate measures. You were ignoring me," she teased. "You can't expect me to run around in a towel indefinitely waiting for you to notice me."

"That would indeed be criminal," he laughed. "I am thoroughly ashamed." He picked her up and kissed her then stood her on the bed. "And such a fine towel too," he said, taking the edge in his hand and giving it a playful tug.

She feigned a modest shriek and grabbed the top of the towel with both hands. "It is a very fine towel, sir. It bears the seal of the Sheriff of Area Five." She lifted the outside flap of the towel just enough to reveal the edge of the monogram, no initials, Odin's Knot.

"It marks his territory, I see," he said, his eyes dancing. He pulled lightly on the towel until he met with the resistance of her hold. "But if I were to tear it away, his mark would be gone."

"No, that wouldn't matter," she whispered, releasing the towel and allowing it to fall to the bed, all except the corner still in Eric's grip. "Because his mark is on my heart as well."

Eric reached up and gently placed his hand above her left breast to feel her heart beating beneath. "Then we must protect your heart at all cost, My Lady." His voice had taken on a more serious tone. One hand remained over her heart and he pulled her to him with the other until his cheek was pressed tight against her stomach. "I do not believe I could bear to lose you, Sookie."

She cradled his head in her hands and said, "You can't lose me, Eric. I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

He turned his face into her, kissed her bellybutton and looked up into her eyes. His grin was back. "I might like being stuck in you."

Sookie cracked up. "With me, you silly boy! Not IN me!"

"Boy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you're hopeless," she giggled as she pushed him away and reached down for her towel. "Now get out of here and go to work. I need to get dressed."

"Will you be coming in tonight?"

"Not tonight, my darling," she said, jumping down from the bed. "I need a night of calm, before the storm tomorrow. I'm a nervous wreck. I just want to relax tonight."

"Then if you have no objections, I will try and conclude my business early so I may come home and relax with you."

"With me or in me?" she questioned.

Eric laughed out loud. "I do not recall having ever been relaxed while in you, my lover," he said with a wicked grin and a glint in his eye to match. Then still laughing, he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Sookie smiled to herself and walked happily into her dressing room. She decided on shorts and a sleeveless button-up shell since it was supposed to be a nice warm, clear night and she wasn't planning on going anywhere before they left at four anyway and she could always change before then. She grabbed a pair of strappy sandals and turned to leave when her Grand Opening dress caught her eye.

Even hanging there on a mannequin and covered in a clear plastic bag, it was stunning, she thought as she ran her hand along the plastic. Her dress for the Gala was identical, only blood red. It was equally beautiful, but more dramatic. She'd had her final fitting for that one yesterday. It would be delivered to her by Tuesday or Wednesday.

They had been sort of built as much as sewn. And were fantastically ornate, yet simple at the same time. The Grand Opening dress was made of a perfectly wonderful, soft linen material with tiny threads you could barely see of something else running through it. It was snow white with a sort of shiny blue cast to it when the light hit it, and it fit her precisely. If she gained or lost more than an ounce it would probably make a difference in how it fit.

The dress its self was strapless, with a stay running along the top from the zipper in back, under the arms, then scooping downward across her breasts and plunging to the empire waistline. From there it was tightly fitted to just below the tops of the hips. After that the skirt flared into yards and yards of flowing fabric. So much she could grab the bottom of the skirt on each side and lift it straight up over her head and there was still so much left at her feet she didn't reveal a single inch of flesh below the breast line. The bosom was covered with sequins and crystals and there were sequins and crystals sparsely scattered over the rest of the dress, so it glittered like an ice sculpture.

Then to satisfy Eric's overactive sense of drama, there was the jacket. It was made of the same fabric, but except for the six inch high Proto-Nehru collar, you couldn't tell. All but the collar was completely encrusted with sequins and crystals. The collar was cut wide so her shoulders were almost completely exposed, framed by the high collar behind. It was long sleeved and was clasped by three large gold hooks about an inch apart, from just under the bosom, which was not covered by the jacket, down. The front ended there, but the back had tails extending to the top of the hips. Dangling from the top of the collar was a row of three inch long crystal icicles.

She hadn't actually put it on a scale, but she was willing to bet the jacket alone weighed every bit of ten pounds. Fortunately she wouldn't have to wear it all night tomorrow. Only for her grand entrance and introduction. Just long enough to prove to the world how highly Eric thought of her. Once every woman in the room was convinced of how much it sucked to be any human female on Earth other than Lady Sookie Northman, she could take it off for mingling and dancing.

Sookie smiled again at her dress, slipped on her sandals, grabbed a brush and bounded out of the bedroom. Her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies as she plopped into a chair to brush out her still wet hair and watch Mina and Saule play tennis on the Wii. After only a few seconds, she got up and pushed the chair back a couple of feet in order to avoid being smacked in the head by someone taking an imaginary whack at the onscreen tennis ball.

Sookie had always loved the Summer, but now as it approached with its longer and longer days, all it meant was less and less time available to spend with Eric and a longer and longer wait each day for that time to begin.

Eric had said he would try to hurry and finish his business tonight and then come home. It was barely after eight and he had only just left, but Sookie found herself wondering how much business he had tonight and hoping it wasn't too much. She considered changing clothes and having Oliver take her to Fangtasia, but she knew she'd never be able to tolerate lines of demanding tourists tonight.

She was too much on edge thinking about tomorrow night and all the ten million things which could go wrong. Of course, if something did go wrong it was very unlikely to be her fault or even related to her, but the hotel and casino seemed so important to Eric. She wanted everything to go well and get off to a good start.

Sookie looked at the large clock hanging over the fireplace. Less than five minutes had passed since her last glance. Jason should be here any minute, she thought. Originally the plan had been for Jason to bring Amelia with him, but last week she started dating someone from the Bon Temps Credit Union and she'd decided to invite him to come to the Grand Opening with her. Her invitation to the Grand Opening party extended to a date, but her invitation for accommodations on the top floor of Valhalla was for her alone. Her guest could be kept separately or she could choose to stay on the next floor down with him.

Sookie hated to be so firm with Amelia, but Eric had refused to even discuss it. His written in stone order was no one he didn't know personally would be permitted on the top floor. Absolutely no exceptions until after the vampire Gala next Saturday night.

Sookie couldn't quite figure out why it would suddenly be alright to have visitors after the Gala, but Eric was so rarely completely unyielding with her, she felt it would be unreasonable of her to push him about something he seemed so set on having his way with.

The top floor was comprised of four large, two bedroom suites, two on each side of the elevators, then the remainder of the floor was occupied by Eric and Sookie's private residence. Eric was leaving it to Sookie to decide if she wanted them to actually move out of the house and into the hotel or keep the house as their primary residence and have the hotel residence for parties or whatever.

Sookie was still lost in thoughts of parties and guests and living arrangements when she noticed Genevieve standing next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Sookie asked.

"Wow," Genevieve said with a laugh. "you were really out of it. What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing in particular. Just the Grand Opening and all the things that could possible go wrong," Sookie sighed. "It gives me a headache every time I think about it."

"Then you definitely shouldn't think about it." Genevieve smiled and added, "How about I make a pitcher of rum punch. We can all stop thinking about anything useful and just sit around waiting for the limos to arrive at four. And oh my god! Speaking of getting a headache every time you think about it? Four a.m.? Whose bright idea was that?"

"That would be Eric," Sookie answered.

"What was he thinking?" Genevieve wailed. "Why not earlier in the evening? We could have gone earlier and then we'd already be there and everything would be great."

"It's my fault," Sookie said. "I can't decide whether or not to give up the house."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Eric has his own way of seeing things and he sees everything with a certain kind of order and structure," Sookie said as she shifted in her seat a little. "When he woke up he asked again if I wanted to keep the house and when I told him I hadn't decided, he asked if I might know later tonight. I told him maybe and he smiled and said ok. Then the next thing I knew he was calling the Limo company and telling them to come at four."

"That makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense," Sookie assured her with a big smile. "But I'm afraid you'll just have to take my word for it because I'm not spilling the reason. However, I do think some rum punch would do wonders for everyone. Maybe you should make more than one pitcher."

Genevieve laughed and asked, "So how long will we have to wait for this reason?"

"Don't hold your breath, I don't see myself sharing it any time soon,' Sookie answered with a giggle.

"Fine then," Genevieve said to Sookie. Louder to everyone else she asked, "How many want rum punch?"

All but Oliver, who was reading a newspaper at the dining table, answered yes and Ausra added, "Make plenty. Jason should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Jason's truck rumbled into the driveway. Oliver looked up from his newspaper and watched as Ausra and Saule ran out the front door to serve as welcoming committee. Even Genevieve looked toward the door as if she was considering joining the others before deciding to continue on her way to the kitchen to make the promised pitchers of rum punch. Oliver glanced at Mina and was happy to see her not staring at the door, but picking up the game controller left abandoned by her opponent and putting the game away.

Oliver hadn't realized it, but Mina had noticed him looking at her. His jealousy made her smile and when she had put the game back in its place she casually walked up behind his chair and kissed his cheek. "He holds no charm for me," she whispered in his ear.

Sookie watched his face soften as he reached around and pulled Mina to his side to hug her. It dawned on her she had achieved one of her greatest ambitions. Her home was as filled with happiness and love as Gran's had been.

When Jason came through the door she greeted him with a shining smile he thought was all due to being glad to see him.

"Hey Sook," he beamed at her. "The party has arrived."

Everyone but Oliver laughed, but even he nodded in Jason's direction. Mina patted Oliver's shoulder and cheerfully announced she was going to help Genevieve get the drinks.

"Put your bags over there," Sookie instructed, pointing to the wall between the front door and the garage door where numerous other bags were already piled. "The cars aren't coming for us until four, so we're just killing time. You can go up and take a nap if you need too."

"Don't worry about me little sister," Jason assured her. "I was keeping vampire hours long before you were."

Oliver closed his eyes when the flirtatious giggling started and silently counted to ten before opening them again. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock. Not even eight-thirty. He couldn't leave Sookie until Eric got home and that would be at least eleven, probably later. He shut his eyes again.

Mina dragged a kitchen chair around and sat next to him. She took his arm and squeezed. "You'll live," she assured him with a smile.

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck. "Why don't you put some music on before the TV starts blaring?" he asked her quietly.

Mina immediately got up and went to the CD shelves. "What kind of music do we want to listen to?" she asked no one in particular.

"Oh! Something we can dance to!" Saule cried enthusiastically. "We need to make sure Jason can dance before tomorrow night."

"Yes," Ausra agreed, albeit at lower volume. "We can't risk humiliation on the dance floor." She gave Jason an adoring smile and asked, "So can you dance? What can you do?"

"Ask him if he can waltz," Sookie suggested and hid her face behind her hands.

"Dammit Sookie!" Jason wailed, then looked pleadingly at Saule and Ausra. "I move real good, I just don't do any official type dances, that's all."

Saule and Ausra looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles. Oliver looked like he wanted to die, again.

"Well, we have our project for the evening," Ausra said firmly and she and Saule began shoving the furniture out of the middle of the room and against all the walls.

When Sookie got up and turned to push her chair, Oliver was immediately at her side and he nudged it back. "Thank you, Oliver," she said pleasantly. He nodded and went back to his seat.

"Simple waltzes it is," Mina announced as she scanned the shelves and began pulling Cds off the shelves. When as large an area as possible had been cleared for a dance floor, Mina put a CD in and, "Norah Jones is a good place to start. Come Away With Me is nice and slow and easy to count." She pushed play turned around to watch.

Ausra motioned for Jason to join her. Reluctantly he got up and stepped toward her. He knew his sleeping arrangements for the evening depended on him being agreeable. Apparently he got too close, because Saule stopped him and pulled him back a little. When she was satisfied with his distance she stepped back.

Ausra made a deep, elegant curtsey and raised her hand. Jason looked wild-eyed and turned to Sookie. She imitated a bow made a gesture with her hand. Jason bowed rather awkwardly and took Ausra's hand. She stepped in close to him and began to count. "It's very easy. It's a three count and circles." Ausra began counting off the beats as she properly positioned them. "When you feel the beat, start with your right foot on one. One - two - three - one - two - three - one - two - three"

After several stumbles, Saule had a suggestion. "Let's try this." She stood close enough behind Jason for her legs to touch the backs of his and placed her hands over his. "You follow me and Ausra will follow us." Ausra began counting again and on the second count through Saule moved her right leg. Jason followed and did much better this way.

After repeating three times, Mina replaced Norah Jones with Play Me by Neil Diamond. Her sense of symmetry dictated that for practicing the waltz, songs should be played three times before moving on to the next.

After going through Take It To the Limit by the Eagles, Saule was able to come out from behind him and take Ausra's place as partner for a while. For an hour Jason rotated partners until he begged pitifully for a rest.

He was allowed about a twenty minute break before he was bullied back to work. Sookie couldn't help but laugh at him being forced to waltz around her living room. He actually did move really well and he caught on fairly quickly. It wasn't too long before he proved he would be able to do a passable job. So long as it was a crowded dance floor so there wasn't room for people to notice his occasional missteps.

Genevieve yawned and told Sookie she was going to go upstairs to Saule's room to lie down for a nap. She'd been up since very early and it was a long day.

The decision was made to pick up the pace and test him at a higher speed. Mina put in Billy Joel, Piano Man, and Oliver stood. He walked to Mina's side, took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. They briefly bowed then Oliver swept her in a wide circle. They dipped and swayed around the room in perfect three-quarter time.

Saule grabbed Jason and forced him to join the dance. Despite Saule's grace they were no match for Oliver and Mina, but to his credit Jason didn't stumble in the face of his competition and in fact he showed some improvement.

When the song was over, Oliver bowed to Mina and kissed her hand. He then looked around the room and winked at Jason. "A man needs a rival to make him improve at something," he said to the ladies before resuming his seat at the table.

Jason's lessons continued and they all enjoyed another couple of pitchers of punch until Jason collapsed on the couch, and declared it would not be possible for him to continue tonight. He promised to pick up where they'd left off tomorrow if only he could be relieved of duty tonight. The girls agreed and Ausra began reading off DVD titles so they could choose a movie to watch.

Ausra loaded the DVD into the player and handed Saule the remote before returning to the couch to sit with Jason's legs in her lap.

"Everybody ready?" Saule asked brightly.

Sookie's hand went involuntarily to her stomach, where the warm cascade always started. "Eric's home," she said with a smile.

"What? I didn't hear him pull in," Jason said, looking back over his shoulder toward the door to the garage.

"Neither did I," Sookie smirked.

"The blood bond, she feels him getting close," Saule sighed. "How romantic is that?"

"Women are nuttier than I thought," Jason muttered. "I sure as hell ain't drinkin' anybody's blood and letting' them drink mine just to keep 'em from bein' able to sneak up on me." This caused much laughter from his all female companionship.

The garage door began opening and they could finally hear Eric's car as he pulled up the driveway and parked inside. He was in the house and standing behind Sookie's chair before the garage door was fully closed.

Saule and Ausra both got up and bowed their heads. In unison they said, "Good evening, Sheriff."

Sookie tilted her head back and smiled up at him. "There you are," she said, extending her arms upward.

Oliver quietly took Mina's hand and away slipped out to their room.

Eric held Sookie's hands as he gave a quick nod and said, "Good evening ladies, Jason."

"Hey, Eric" Jason offered with a grin. "I guess I'm outranked now. The big dog's here."

Jason's was a little less formal greeting than Eric was accustomed to receiving, but he let it slide without comment. Being Sookie's brother, Jason likely felt more casual about his surroundings than the others.

Eric bent and lifted Sookie out of the chair, garnering a little squeal from her. That made him smile. "Good evening, Dearest. May I join you?" he asked and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Absolutely," she purred and put her arms around his neck.

Eric stepped around and sat in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him and positioning Sookie comfortably in his lap with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

She kicked her shoes off and snuggled into his chest with her head turned toward the TV. "You're just in time," she said. "We were just about to watch Serenity."

"Should I be excited to hear this?" Eric asked with a grin.

"It was made by the same guy who made Buffy and you liked that show," Sookie answered.

"Yes, Buffy was very amusing. Is this about vampires as well?"

"No," Sookie said. "It's about futuristic spaceship cowboys, skirting the law and hiding a girl the government is looking for."

"I see," was his only response. He kissed the top of Sookie's head, held her tightly to him and looked at the paused TV.

"Push play," Jason said, nudging Saule's shoulder.

"Oh!, sorry," she said with a giggle and she picked up the remote from the floor beside her and pressed play.

The movie wasn't half over before occasional soft snores could be heard from Sookie. Eric had long since lost interest in the movie and turned his attention to one of his favorite pastimes, watching Sookie sleep. When a sudden loud burst of music startled her causing her to jump in his arms and make a small sound, but not awaken, he decided to take her to the bedroom, where she could rest undisturbed for the little over three hours before they were scheduled to leave for the hotel.

Eric stood slowly, not wanting to interrupt her sleep. Then noticing her shoes on the floor beside the chair, he bent to get them.

Jason noticed too and he reached for the shoes. "Here, let me help you out with that, dude."

Eric quickly hooked a finger through the heel straps and brought his hand, along with the sandals, up under Sookie's legs. He looked at Jason, not quite sure what to make of his action. "I am more than capable of seeing to all that is mine." he responded quietly.

"Sure thing, man," Jason said, holding his hands palms out in a sort of surrendering position. "I just know what a handful she can be sometimes."

Eric smiled and said, "As luck would have it, I have large hands. Now if you will all excuse us, Sookie and I will be retiring until the cars arrive at four. Good night." he nodded and headed to their bedroom.

When they heard the bedroom door close, Saule and Ausra both exhaled in unison.

"He's kinda twitchy, ain't he?" Jason cracked as he returned to his laid back position on the couch.

"That wasn't smart, Jason," Ausra said, almost in a whisper. "You insulted him, in his own home."

"Huh? All I did was offer to hand him Sookie's shoes so he wouldn't have to bend over and risk dropping her."

"Keep your voice down!" Saule whispered urgently from her seat on the floor. "He'll hear you."

"There's no way he would have dropped her," Ausra added very quietly, "and by trying to help you might as well have said out loud you didn't think he could do it."

"Oh, hell," Jason said disbelievingly. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. I didn't mean anything like that. He couldn't have thought that."

"Did you hear how he responded to you?" Saule asked. "Did you hear what he said? He said 'I am more than capable of seeing to all that is mine.' Clearly he felt you had questioned his capability. Never interrupt or offer to help a vampire when they're doing something."

"If they're doing it themselves," Ausra interjected, "that means they feel it is something they are personally responsible for doing and they take their personal responsibilities very, well, umm, personally. If they want you to do something they will request it. Or in the case of someone powerful like the Sheriff, they may simply make it known there is something which needs to be done and then assume someone will do it."

"And get really angry if no one does," Saule giggled.

Jason leaned in closer to them and lowered his voice. "So you're telling me, that we are under the same roof with a very rich and powerful vampire who has employees, servants and flunkies all around him but he feels like it's his personal job and responsibility to pick up my sister's shoes that she kicked off and left in the floor?"

"It's not the shoes, Jason," Saule responded seriously. "It's your sister. She is his, so it's his responsibility to take care of her. I guess he figures if he's going to carry her away, he should take her things with her."

"Saule is right. The way you put it makes it sound silly and inconsequential, but -" Ausra said before being interrupted.

"It may sound silly, but it sounds kinda kinky too," Jason said with a grin. "Which makes me think of a whole list of other things."

"Really?" Ausra asked, returning his smile as Saule giggled. "And exactly what kind of things are on that list?"

"Well ladies," he said, grabbing the remote and turning off the television, then standing up. "If you'll follow me upstairs, I'll write it out for you."

"I don't think we have any paper up there," Saule said softly.

"We'll make do," he assured her. He reached down and picked up her tennis shoes from the floor beside her. "We don't want to forget these. You never know who might end up with 'em."

Saule's giggles returned. She stopped the movie and the three of them went upstairs together.

~~~ xxx ~~~ xxx ~~~ xxx ~~~

Once downstairs, Eric tossed Sookie's shoes aside and kicked off his own.

He climbed onto their bed and laid down atop the mink blanket, still cradling Sookie in his arms. As he slipped his arm from beneath her legs and brought his hand to her face, she shifted slightly and sleepily looked at him. "Hey you," she said with a yawn. "sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"It's not too late," he replied with a smile as he brushed the hair from her face. "You're beautiful when you sleep."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm only a mess when I'm awake."

"No," he disagreed, "you're beautiful then as well."

"Even when I'm a mess?"

"Especially when you're a mess."

"Especially?" she asked doubtfully. "And why is that?"

He gave her a very self-satisfied grin and replied, "Because that is when I get to rescue you."

"My hero," she sighed and raised a hand to his face.

"Every chance I get," he smiled and turned his face to kiss her palm.

"I'll have to remember to be a mess more often," she giggled.

"My Lady is too kind," he said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her mouth.

She gladly returned his kisses and they lie there entwined in one another, making out like young lovers in their first embrace for quite some time before Sookie was first to be overcome by her desire.

"You have the patience of Job," Sookie complained between kisses as she tugged his shirt out of the top of his jeans.

He smiled and moved, pulling the mink blanket from under them and shoving it to the floor beside the bed before resuming his kisses at her ear. "And you have the lack of forbearance of a small child," he chastised with a chuckle and explored her ear with his tongue.

She exhaled and closed her eyes. "That's not fair. I haven't been around for a thousand years. An hour's still an hour to me, and it can seem so long."

His lips glided to under her jaw. "So I shouldn't do this for an hour?"

"Only if you're trying to drive me insane," she replied amidst heaving breaths. She pulled his shirt to his armpits but he wouldn't let her remove it.

"That would be a melancholy ambition, my lover," he said as he continued toward her neck. "I know men who are in love with a mad woman. It is not a state I aspire to. You leave me no other option. I see I shall have to ravage you to mollify your licentious cravings and preserve your sanity."

"That sounds like a really good plan," she breathed as she lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip and ran her fingers down his arms.

"As you command, my impassioned lover."

His tongue trailed to the base of her neck. He lingered there only long enough for one ardent kiss. Then he raised his head and offered her the most beautiful smile, before swiftly switching their positions so he was now on his back and he flung her up into the air causing her to shriek with surprise.

He caught her on the palms of his hands which quickly closed over the front of her shirt and pulled it apart, sending buttons and fabric flying in all directions and Sookie falling onto his chest. Before she had a chance to get oriented he flipped them and she was on her back again, his mouth attached to one breast and his hand ensconcing the other. His remaining hand worked deftly on its own to remove her shorts and his jeans.

She gasped and gulped for enough air to regain the rhythm of her breathing as she stretched and twisted beneath him, instinctively grabbing his hair to steady herself.

"Oh, dear god!" she cried as his free hand moved lightly over her stomach and between her legs.

He gave her nipple a sucking kiss as he entered her with one finger and found her clit with his thumb. "I shall hear your prayer," he said as she threw her head back and drew in a deep breath.

He continued lapping greedily at her breast as he waited for a response. When none came, he spoke again. "You are not speaking to me, my lover? Shall I stop?"

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was bathed in a misty coat of perspiration. "Eric," she whispered in a raspy voice, "don't stop."

He needed no further encouragement. He licked the veil of salty dew from her breasts as his masterful fingers and thumb drove her close to orgasm. When she reached the brink, he removed his hand, repositioned himself and gently lifted her knees. "Look at me, lover," he said, his face hovering over hers.

He could feel her labored breath on his skin as her slowly opened her eyes and gazed devotedly into his. She raised a trembling hand to his cheek and traced his lips with her thumb. "Now," she murmured and dropped her hand to his to brace herself.

As he stared into her eyes he realized he was helpless against her. This small, fragile creature who he could crush between his fingers as easily as a paper cup held a power over him others had strived for but never achieved. Single-handedly she had performed a miracle. She had changed his perspective and his world had become a new and interesting place again because she was in it.

"Now," he whispered leaning to kiss her tenderly before sliding into her.

Her soft, musical moans evolved into husky roars of pleasure as he pushed them toward a collision of mutual orgasm ending with his bite.

Her blood was dizzying. Or was it sex with her that made his head spin so? He wasn't sure and he didn't care. Whichever it was, it was her. She was his and she would be his forever. Having found it, he knew he could no longer live without this feeling she gave him.

He fell to her side and pulled her shivering body to him. He reached down, picked up the blanket from the floor and pulled it over them. He held her tight as he kissed her neck and delicately licked the two tiny wounds there. Then he lie quietly holding her as she recovered. Of course he had exhausted women countless times before, but never had he taken such pride in knowing the woman in his arms was utterly spent because he had given her as much pleasure as she could bear.

Sookie sighed and turned over so she was facing into his chest and put an arm over his back caressing him softly. "I love you so much it scares me.," she said.

"What are you afraid of, my love?" he asked, holding her even tighter and kissing her hair.

"That I love you too much. That I'll just explode from it."

Eric laughed affectionately. "I don't believe you need worry about exploding, Dearest. Had such a thing ever happened I feel certain I would have heard of it."

"You think I'm being silly," she said with a giggle.

"You are mistaken," he objected. "I take nothing more seriously than you. In my effort to relieve your mind of such thoughts I merely reported that in my vast experience no news of any like event had ever reached me."

She smiled up at him. "Consider me relieved," she said and kissed his chin.

"I shall happily consider you relieved," he said with a grin. He pulled her up so she didn't have to lean back to see his face. He kissed her. A slow, deep kiss which nearly took her breath away with its passion. "And you are loved, Sookie, as no other has ever been."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sookie barely remembered coming to the hotel last night. She could recall walking from the house to the limo, but she had fallen asleep sometime during the ride. She had a vague memory of briefly waking up in Eric's arms when the elevator lurched, so he must have carried her from the car.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes but wasn't quite ready to venture out of bed yet. She snuggled closer to Eric's sleeping body and pulled the blanket up under her chin. Maybe she could just stay in bed and convince Eric she was too ill to go to the Grand Opening tonight.

No. She couldn't do that. He'd know she was lying, but he wouldn't say so. He'd call a doctor and when the doctor found nothing wrong, he would direct his anger at the doctor for failing to diagnose her ailment, then insist she stay in bed anyway until she felt fully recovered. He would smile compassionately and be the embodiment of kindness. He would kiss her gently and tell her everything would be alright, that he would tend to things himself. Then she would be left alone with her shame.

That thought nearly made her ill for real. She couldn't do it. She had to get up. Her next visual gave her the kick in the butt she needed. What if he didn't simply kiss her and leave her there? What if he insisted on staying with her? She wouldn't put it past him. What a sneaky thing to do, she thought. She turned and looked at him lying there. "That would be just about like you too," she scolded him, knowing he didn't hear her. "You'd miss tonight, despite how much you've been looking forward to it, just to stay with me even if you knew I was only pretending just to get out of it." She threw the blanket back and got up.

"I hope you're satisfied," she complained as she tucked the mink blanket snugly around him and kissed his forehead before stalking into the bathroom for a shower.

For now, Sookie was most comfortable in this room. Because she and Eric were both very happy with the master bath in their house, this was an exact duplicate. Sookie took a quick shower and got dressed in a white sundress. She figured she'd keep with the theme of white for the day.

When she came out of her room it was apparent right away how well the bedroom was soundproofed.

In addition to Genevieve, Mina and Sookie's three houseguests, all five of Pam's pets were here as well as two, no three women she had never met. Belladonna was playing something beautiful on the piano as Saule, Pandora and one of the new women danced ballet.

"Good afternoon, Sookie!" Genevieve called from the big, open kitchen.

All other activity stopped. Pam's pets and the three new women all briefly bowed their heads and there was a chorus of "Good day, Mistress". Jason was looking around from person to person as if he expected one of them to suddenly take a swing at him.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Sookie said with a smile. "Please, go back to what you were doing. Belladonna, you play beautifully. I didn't realize."

Belladonna smiled and blushed under Sookie's praise. She nodded, sat back down and resumed playing. Saule and the others started dancing again and the room returned to its former state.

"How's the kitchen, Genevieve?" Sookie asked.

"Oh! It's like heaven," Genevieve sighed. "They did everything I asked. Everything! If there's any way to improve on this, I don't know what it would be."

"That's great," Sookie said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Is there coffee in your heaven?"

"Oh my god," Genevieve laughed. "I'm so sorry. Yes, let me get that for you."

Genevieve got Sookie's coffee and Sookie sat down at the bar for a moment. "Who are the new ones?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

Genevieve got closer and responded, "They're pets from Nevada. They belong to a female vampire named Vivienne. They say you saved her life."

Sookie swallowed hard at the memory of her trip to Las Vegas. "I was in Las Vegas when she was saved. Others did the actual saving," she said with some difficulty. She had no desire to continue this conversation so she smiled at Genevieve, picked up her coffee mug and wandered into the huge, wide open living area of her new residence.

Sookie walked over to the pretty woman curled up in an over-stuffed chair with a magazine. She was probably a little older than Sookie. She was very pale and had short flaming red hair cut in a really cute lopsided style.

"Hello. I'm Sookie Northman," she said sweetly. "Welcome to Shreveport."

The woman was quickly on her feet and bowing her head. "Good day, Lady Northman. I am called Clio. My Mistress bids me to offer you any services you find useful from me; Calliope, who sits with Mistress Pam's male pets there; or Fawn, the one dancing."

"I thank your mistress and I look forward to meeting her," Sookie said sincerely. "And thank you as well, Clio. I don't think I need any help, but you're more than welcome to stay here until sundown and socialize with everyone else."

"You are very generous, Lady Northman. Thank you."

"Please, call me Sookie."

Clio smiled apprehensively and said, "Thank you, but my mistress would never approve."

"Very well," Sookie said sweetly. She went and sat in a chair closer to the piano and picked up a magazine from a table. She had too many things to worry about today without trying to convince someone to simply call her by her name. What the hell, she thought. These pets were going to call her Lady Northman. Big deal, that was nothing. Tonight Eric planned to declare her a goddess. What was plain old Lady Northman compared to that.

What was she going to do when he introduced her as a goddess of Asgard and people just laughed? Oh my god, she thought as an even worse idea occurred to her. What would Eric do if people laughed? He would be furious. She wouldn't be able to hold him back. It would be a bloodbath. "If I get spattered enough, I won't need the other dress for the Gala," she inadvertently said aloud.

"Speak up, Sook," Jason called to her from a nearby couch, where he was sitting with Ausra and Jinx.

"What?" Sookie said absently, looking up from her magazine and realizing she was holding it upside down. "Oh, nothing."

Sookie whole afternoon went like that. Nothing held her attention and she refused food nearly every time it was offered to her, though Mina was able to get her to eat some crackers with peanut butter and a few bites of a pear. She did take about an hour nap as Belladonna played a stream of soft lullabies. But Sookie woke up immediately when Belladonna had to stop playing to go to the restroom.

Sookie was trying to keep up with Jason and Talon's game of Wii golf when Pandora knelt beside her chair and softly spoke to her. "Which room will we be using, Mistress?" Pandora asked.

"Room?" Sookie asked as if she didn't comprehend the question.

"To prepare you for the evening. I assume we will not be where the Master is resting."

"Oh," Sookie said, Now her mind was racing. "I hadn't thought about that. I don't guess we could wait until he's up, could we?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but there wouldn't be time. Heller can dress the Master for a formal occasion in twenty minutes. We'll need more than that just for your hair. Then there's make-up and nails too before you can be dressed. We need at least an hour and a half and that's with three of us working and it's two and a half hours until sunset now."

"Good grief," Sookie whined. "Do I need that much work? I must look a fright." She pulled her feet up into the seat of her chair and scrunched into a ball.

Pandora smiled sweetly. "You're lovely, but a proper manicure and drying in between coats takes time and it's much easier if you don't have to do it at the same time as hair or make-up is being done. You end up tripping over each other. It can be done, but it isn't pleasant for anyone involved."

"You can use our room," Ausra offered. "We're in the corner so you have natural light from two sides. And Saule and I would love to watch and help if we can."

"Oh yes!" Saule added. "Please let us help! This will be so much fun!"

"But you both have to get yourselves dressed. You won't have time to fool with me," Sookie protested.

Ausra scoffed. "But we won't be the center of attention, so no one will be staring at us all night, so we don't require any commotion."

"Jason's room is adjoining ours," Saule added brightly. "I'm sure he won't mind letting us change there."

"The center of attention," Sookie repeated with dread. "He's going to introduce me as a goddess. He won't be talked out of it. I think I'm gonna throw up." She dropped her head to her knees and moaned woefully.

"hmm," Pandora sighed. She looked up at Ausra. "I think your room will work best since it has good light." Pandora called to Clio to join her in looking at the corner room. They left Sookie clutching her legs and muttering into her knees.

Forty-five minutes later Sookie was in a low backed chair in Ausra and Saule's room, near tears and still threatening to vomit. As she edged closer to full on hysterics, her attendants were left staring at her and each other and thinking about how Eric would react if he woke and found her in this state. He wouldn't be happy and he wouldn't blame her.

Mina came in carrying a tray of snacks and glanced around at all the somber expressions. She smiled knowingly when she saw Sookie with her feet in the chair and her face in her hands. Mina sat the tray on the dresser and came to Sookie's side.

"Sookie, would you like something to eat to settle your stomach? How about some crackers and milk?" Mina asked gently.

"Oh Mina!" Sookie cried, lifting her face and grasping Mina's hand. "Thank god you're here. I told Eric I couldn't be a goddess. I just know people will laugh and I'll be humiliated and Eric will get angry and probably kill people and it will be all my fault. I don't know what to do!"

Mina smiled pleasantly and whispered, "You don't need to do a thing. We'll do all the worrying for you."

Sookie's eyes followed as Mina came to stand in front of her and placed each of her hands on an arm of the chair. When Sookie started to bring them up again, Mina calmly patted them until they were back on the arms of the chair. "Now," Mina said as she walked behind and touched the top of Sookie's head and encouraged it forward, "just breath and relax." Mina laid her hands over Sookie's ears and began massaging just below the base of Sookie's skull with her thumbs.

"Shhh," Mina purred when Sookie tried to protest. "The Master loves you. He wouldn't see you humiliate yourself. If he says you can do it, he says so because he knows you can. Has he ever lied to you?"

"No," Sookie was forced to confess. "But --"

"And if he chose to start lying to you, do you suppose it would be to convince you to disgrace yourself?" Mina asked in a steady voice as she continued the neck massage. She could already feel Sookie's taught nerves beginning to relax a bit.

"Well, of course not, but --" her argument ran out of steam so quickly.

"Exactly," Mina said soothingly. "This Grand Opening is very important to him but you're even more important. You know him. He doesn't risk important things. He guards them jealously."

"What if I faint and ruin it for him?"

Mina laughed softly. "Ruin it? If you faint, he'll get to prove what a gallant gentleman he is and catch you in front of a public room full of people. Nothing would give him more pleasure. If you can do it convincingly, you may want to think about fainting on purpose."

There was the giggle Mina was looking for. She smiled to herself and nodded for Ausra and Saule to begin the manicure. They each picked up a hand, slipped a small bowl of foamy liquid onto the arms of the chair and lowered Sookie's fingers into them. Mina worked her way lower to Sookie's shoulders and the massage didn't stop until Sookie was so relaxed she was almost asleep.

With sunset looming, the team worked as if they'd known each other for years, gliding in and out of the small space surrounding Sookie with ease. Ausra and Saule did her nails with a base of white and two coats of an opaque pearl on top. Clio brought in Vivienne's massive cosmetics case and set about the process of using a copious quantity of make-up in order to make her look as though she was flawless and wearing no make-up at all.

The women all managed to get themselves ready in between their shifts of preparing Sookie.

With the sun descending toward the horizon and Pandora almost finished with the hair, Mina left to go ask Heller to fetch the gown. He returned with it ten minutes later.

"The Master is awake and anxious to see you, Lady Northman."

"Thank you, Heller. Is he dressed?" Sookie asked nervously.

"In the process."

"OK, tell him I'll be ready soon."

Mina and Pandora helped Sookie into the dress. As Mina was zipping it up the back, they could hear Eric approaching. "No room in this building is off limits to me," he barked at someone. Mina slipped the jacket over Sookie's arms and Sookie straightened it in the front. There was a loud knock on the door. "Anyone other than Sookie who is not dressed, leave the room now." He waited less than five seconds before opening the door. Sookie's back was to him and Mina was hurriedly latching the hooks on the jacket front.

"Sookie, what is taking --"

As Sookie turned to face him, his words froze in his throat. Mina stepped aside, leaving Sookie, a vision in white, on a background of the last waning wisps of orange in the night sky.

"You look like Prince Charming," Sookie said. "Like you stepped right out of a story book." She'd never seen a man in full dress formal with a waistcoat and tails. He was breathtaking. Somehow his good looks were magnified to impossible proportions. He found his voice and grew a grin as she took in the sight of him.

"I have a top hat and walking stick if you think I need them."

"You don't need them," Sookie answered.

"So you'll not be embarrassed to be seen with me?" he teased.

"I'll be embarrassed I don't deserve you," she breathed.

"None of that my love, you are divine." He dropped to one knee in front of her and kissed her hand. "I beg you would allow me to re-pledge my heart to the goddess of Asgard."

"Oh, get up!" she scolded before breaking into giggles.

"As you command, my lady,"

"Such theatrics," Sookie said as she rolled her eyes. "We should move to New York so you could produce plays."

"I'll look into that," he said with a wink. "And now, if you'll follow me, your chariot awaits."

She had almost forgotten this part. The only saving grace was that at least it was closed so people couldn't see her since she would likely be beet red the entire trip.

They would be walking from the hotel to the riverboat casino. At least everyone but Sookie would be walking. She would be riding in what looked to her like a closed in rickshaw designed, by Eric of course, to be pulled by two. His original plan had been to use two very large men dressed in animal pelts, but he 'd tossed that idea aside in favor of employing two huge weres to transition and draw the buggy in their wolf form. They would pull her, at a walking pace, from the front door of the hotel, into the casino and to a sort of backstage area behind her observation table.

Despite her hopes, when they reached the front door, there was the buggy, harnessed to two of the most enormous wolves she'd ever seen. As odd as the sight was, to Sookie's surprise they were actually very regal looking.

Eric lifted her into the buggy and gathered her skirt and tucked it in beside her, then he and Oliver took their places on either side of the buggy. Everyone else was to follow behind. Once they were all in place, Saule twirled her way forward and curtseyed to the wolves. Then she began to dance, swaying back and forth and jumping high in the air, she led their procession like the Pied Piper across the parking lot, over the flaming rainbow bridge and into the main entrance of The Asgard.

"Hail the goddess!" a male voice shouted as the buggy crossed the threshold and all casino employees within earshot stopped to bow until the buggy passed them. Periodically someone else would repeat the 'Hail the goddess!' mantra and as they proceeded Sookie noticed some members of the crowd were joining in on the call.

As she danced them through the building, Saule gracefully ran interference between the wolves and any Asgard guests or employees who got too close to them. What a strange and exotic sight it must be for the onlookers, Sookie thought. The pretty girl in the sequined, hunter green cocktail dress dancing like a woodland sprite before two wolves the size of black bears.

Progress was slow, but after about fifteen minutes they finally reached their destination. Eric got Sookie out of the buggy and the wolves pulled it out a back exit.

"Oliver, Heller and Pandora stay here, the rest of you can go on upstairs," Eric instructed. "Almost show time!" he exclaimed. He was clearly enjoying the production. He stepped to a microphone on a side table. Throughout the ship the lights dimmed for two seconds, followed by Eric's voice booming from the intercom. "May I have your attention please." Three times in quick succession the lights dimmed again. "You may now make your way to the floor of our main casino for the beginning of this evenings festivities."

Eric clicked the microphone off and turned to Sookie. She was visibly trembling and looked like she was about to come out of her skin. He laughed softly and said, "I have something for you."

"A get out of jail free card?" she asked, her voice quavering worse than her body.

He had no idea what she was referring too, but it didn't matter. It was only stage fright and he could help her with that. "Heller," he called without looking away from Sookie, "the box."

Sookie looked around for Heller. Eric smiled as he felt a little of her nervousness being replaced by curiosity. She watched as Heller came to Eric, nodded his head and handed Eric a box about eight inches or so square and about four inches high.

Eric took the box and Heller went back to whatever inconspicuous place he'd come from. Before the box was even fully opened Sookie could see it was diamonds, lots of them. It was a tiara and some kind of bracelet.

More of her nervousness slipped away as she stared in awe at Eric's beautiful gifts. He lifted the tiara from the box and placed it into her hair and carefully positioned it on her head. "Pandora, make sure this is securely in place and stays there," he said softly and like Heller, Pandora seemed to simply appear, pins in hand, and began quickly working on Sookie's new headpiece.

"That one is pretty," he said to Sookie, drawing her attention from Pandora. "This one has a more practical use." He took the bracelet from the box. "Your right hand, My Lady."

Sookie raised her right hand and Eric slid a wide banded ring over her middle finger then clasped the bracelet around her wrist. It was a gold band encrusted with small diamonds and it had a braided gold rope running from each side to the ring. Eric turned her hand over. "Look here." He pointed to the underside of the ring. There was an odd sort of flattened loop.

Eric reached down and pulled the edge of Sookie's skirt up. "Had you noticed this?" he asked. He was holding the part of the skirt which had a small red loop sewn into it.

"It's to put my finger through to help me hold the skirt out while I dance," Sookie answered, grateful she had asked the seamstress about it when she'd noticed it.

"Precisely," Eric responded. "but this dress has a lot of skirt. Even the light fabric will be heavy and this tiny loop won't offer you much help when it is cutting into your flesh. So put it over your finger, then loop it through here. The wide band of the ring will give you more support and the ropes will divert some of the pressure away from your finger and back to your hand."

The distraction had worked perfectly. Only the smallest of flutters remained with her. "You are beautiful, my love," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Heller stepped back into view. "Master, it is time."

Eric stepped back to the microphone as the lights in the casino dimmed almost to black. "From before recorded time, Asgard has been the home of the Aesir, those powerful Norse gods and goddesses who once ruled supremely over the lives and fates of the peoples of Scandinavia. As we have recreated the playground of the gods for your entertainment and gaming pleasure, so have we called upon the Aesir to bless our efforts and provide us a guardian to ensure the mirth and merriment of all who enter here.

Ladies and gentlemen - honored guests - I give you - the goddess of The Asgard …"

A blue spotlight the size of a laser pointer was directed to the floor at the center of the heavy brocade drapes covering the end of the room. As they were slowly pulled back from each side, the spotlight grew and what would be Sookie and Eric's regular table was revealed. It sat on a platform about two feet higher than the rest of the room, with a ramp on either side designed to keep the line of tourists and admirers seeking photos and autographs more organized.

Sookie entered the platform from behind the drape on the left and stood in front of her table with a pedestal on either side. Atop each pedestal was a large golden bowl filled with colored plastic gaming chips. These were much lighter than the regular casino chips, so she didn't injure anyone when she tossed them into the crowd. They would be honored at the gaming tables only tonight and Eric expected fewer than half of them to be redeemed. Most would be kept as souvenirs he'd said.

Wearing her warmest pasted on smile, Sookie took a deep breath and delivered her carefully practiced, short speech. "I bring greetings from the Aesir. May the kindness of the fates bring you health, wealth and happiness my friends. Welcome to The Asgard, where fortunes may be won or lost on a whim, a roll or a flight of fancy. Enjoy yourselves and as you play to your hearts content. May the wisdom of Odin and the luck of Gefion accompany you on your journey through the halls of Asgard this fine evening. Accept this gift to add to your purse and your nights amusement."

With that, Sookie dug each hand into a golden bowl and began slinging handfuls of chips in high wide arcs. The room burst into applause and transformed into a scene of organized chaos as people scrambled for coins in as dignified a manner as they could manage. No one had laughed. As she tossed coins, her smile became genuine. She was having a good time.

Eric stepped out from behind the drape and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Splendid, my love," he said and bent and kissed her neck. As he expected, the act brought on many gasps from onlookers who assumed he bit her. He winked at Sookie as he stood. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Behave!"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked wickedly. "Come. We need to go upstairs."

Eric decided to walk her through the crowd, so everyone who wished it would get a closer look at the goddess. He led Sookie down the ramp with her at his right, so he stood between her and the crowd. The moment they reached the bottom of the ramp Oliver appeared and walked with them, to Sookie's right and a half step behind. For her part, Sookie smiled pleasantly and nodded to those who called out for her attention.

Once the elevator closed behind them, Sookie breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I can't believe I didn't faint." she said with a slight giggle.

"I never doubted you for a moment."

"Eric, did you see their faces? They looked at me like I really was a goddess. It was so exciting."

"Take care my love, or I shall become jealous and lock you away in a tower," he said with a wink and his most charming grin. "Here, let me help you out of this." He made quick work of the three front hooks and slipped the jacket back and off her arms. The elevator opened and he saw Mina, Saule, Ausra and Jason standing to the right. He exited with Sookie on his left arm and handed the jacket off to his right. "Someone take this to the coat room."

Being closest, Saule took it from him, then smiled at Jason and asked, "Would you mind terribly?"

When Jason didn't speak up right away, Mina reached for the jacket. "Let me," she said. "Oliver won't leave them until they're dancing anyway and they'll have to go around the room greeting people first."

Saule gave the jacket to Mina and ran to catch up with the others.

Unlike entering Fangtasia's main room, Eric came to a full stop when they reached the entrance of the Asgard's ballroom. No doubt, Eric was wholly aware of how imposing he looked standing in a doorway and the open double door entrance draped with thick garlands of ivy must be a stunning frame with them standing in it.

"Eric, do we have a photographer?" Sookie asked. She was embarrassed she didn't know herself. She really should have paid more attention to the event planner. He probably tried to go over things like this with her, but she found him terribly boring.

"Supposedly, Dearest," came his flat reply. He was not amused by this delay. Clearly he was aware of how great they must look and he wanted pictures as well."

Garlands of ivy hung everywhere and from everything. There were potted fichus trees about ever six feet along the walls with pots and display boxes of assorted flowers and plants in between, giving the ballroom the look of an elaborate outdoor garden. Sookie looked at the parquet floor half expecting to find the planner had put down sod for the occasion.

Just then the photographer arrived breathlessly. "My apologies, Sheriff Northman. The Governor -"

"Don't bore me with your problems," Eric said under his breath. "You are here to photograph Lady Northman. How many of you are here?"

"Three."

"Let the other two wander. Your subject has arrived. I don't want to see your camera facing any other for the remainder of the evening."

"Of course, sir."

Eric put his arm around Sookie's waist and held her close. The photographer began snapping. After several shots had been taken they continued into the room, stopping every few feet to introduce Sookie to State Senator this or His Honor Judge that or Mister So-and-so CEO of Whatever company. The guest list was almost exclusively human. Very few vampires were in attendance. The Gala was for them and for some odd reason Sookie wasn't nearly as nervous about that. When she'd thought about it, it had struck her as somehow very strange her own people were harder on her nerves than people who could snap her spine like a toothpick if the fancy hit them, and there were probably quite a few who were only kept from it by their fear of Eric. She thought of tiny Thalia and shuddered.

"Are you cold, my love?"

"I'm fine, darling," she assured him with a smile.

"I can send someone for your wrap."

"No, I'm not cold. Just a little nervous. I haven't danced in this dress, so I'm not sure what it will do. I don't want to get tangled up in it."

"Do not fear the dress, Dearest. I promise you it will perform perfectly. It was made for you and the way you move." He leaned and whispered in her ear. "I know the designer. He's very good."

Sookie laughed. "Yes, I've heard of him. I hear he's a man of many talents," she teased and looked up for his answer. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist his favorite topic, how wonderful he was.

"Indeed, it is true," Eric agreed with a satisfied grin. "He is a man endowed with many sizable gifts."

A loud laugh escaped her and she raised her hand to her mouth. "You're the most conceited man I've ever known."

"Confidence, my love. Conceit is for peasants."

"I don't know why I love you so much," she scoffed, but she couldn't help smiling at him.

"Shall I tell you? Here? In front of so many witnesses?"

"Don't you dare!" she said under her breath and grabbing his arm for emphasis.

"Very well," he chuckled. "I shall wait until later and remind you when we are alone in our room."

"I can't wait," she replied.

"Is it a private conversation the two of you are enjoying so singularly?" a velvety woman's voice asked.

Sookie looked around and saw Vivienne standing beside her, tall and elegant in a deep violet silk gown.

"Vivienne," Eric said warmly. "Allow me to present my bride, Lady Sookie Northman. Dearest, may I present our guest, Lady Vivienne Bloodstone."

"I'm so thrilled to be able to finally meet you," Sookie gushed. "I met your pets earlier, they're lovely. I'm so happy you're well. I was so afraid for you when … well, I can see you're recovered. Welcome to Shreveport." Sookie could feel herself going pink.

"I feared for your healing as well, Lady Northman. I am pleased to find you in such fine condition, for both your sakes." She smiled at Sookie and nodded in Eric's direction.

"Oh! You must call me Sookie. I absolutely insist," Sookie said with a big genuine smile.

"And you must call me Vivienne. I'm sure we shall be great friends. Pam tells me you are endlessly entertaining."

"Well, Pam is pretty easily amused," Sookie giggled.

"Do you find her so?" Vivienne questioned with a bit of a smile. "I've always known her to be of a rather tempestuous disposition. Perhaps your company is a softening influence on her."

Sookie couldn't think of what to say so she simply smiled. Vivienne was beautiful and so aristocratic. She was like a female Eric. I bet every vampire on the planet would have been thrilled to bits if Eric had chosen her as his mate, she thought. Well, maybe every vampire except Vivienne's husband and poor insane Anna.

"If you'll excuse us," Eric said with a nod to Vivienne, "my lady and I must open the dance floor." With a hand at the small of Sookie's back, he guided her to the edge of the dance floor.

Eric took her hand and held tight. He could feel the butterflies in the pit of her stomach becoming hummingbirds and threatening to grow even larger. He held her hand at her eye level and bent to kiss it. Catching her eye, he smiled and said "You are exquisite, my love. I am proud of you beyond description."

Sookie's free hand went to her stomach and Eric felt the ripple of calm wash through her. She returned his smile and squeezed his hand. She reached down to her right and grabbed the small red loop near the bottom of her dress and looped it over her middle finger and under her ring. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sookie nodded, Eric glanced to the DJ and they glided onto the dance floor with him holding her at arms length.

The music started and Sookie curtseyed low, causing the voluminous fabric of her skirt to billow around her in drifts of white. Eric bowed to her and whispered, "Look at me." as they rose. When Sookie looked up into his adoring eyes she couldn't help but smile.

In perfect time, Eric took his first step as Enya began singing Caribbean Blue. The music was beautiful. To Sookie it sounded like a music box playing with violins. Like a melody playing in the background of her happiest imaginings.

Immediately, Sookie understood the purpose of her dress. Not simply to look good on her, but to look amazing when she was dancing. As he waltzed her around the floor all those yards of light, flowing linen became swirling clouds of snow flurries encircling her. The tiny blue threads, the sequins and crystals, all catching the light and reflecting it back in all directions. He held her slightly further away from him than usual, allowing her dress as much breadth as possible. He was a perfect frame and she was a graceful moving picture within him.

Eric kept her locked in his gaze as he spun her effortlessly around the floor. The crowd was hypnotized. Sookie could hear the low roar of the whispering from all over the room. She opened up for just a moment to see what they were thinking and it was like a dream. Not a single negative thought. For once, she wasn't strange or different or creepy. She was beautiful and graceful and lucky and the envy of almost everyone in the room. She tuned them out and returned her focus to Eric. The depth of his love for her was on his face for all to see and though she couldn't see it she knew her love for him was just as apparent on her face.

"Wow," Jason said from the edge of the dance floor, speaking to no one in particular. "She looks like a fairy princess." He was so wrapped up in watching Sookie, he didn't even hear Vivienne's admiring response. "Or a vampire's queen."

As the song closed Eric held Sookie's hand aloft and pirouetted her two full turns before catching her waist, dipping her low and kissing her on the mouth before returning them both to a standing position. Keeping her hand, Eric stepped out from her and offered her an elegant bow before turning to the crowd and bowing low to them. Sookie followed his example and curtsied. They were rewarded with many ooo's and ahh's in addition to polite, but enthusiastic applause from the crowd. Had this been Fangtasia or a less formal gathering there would have been whoops and hollers from many of the men and thunderous clapping.

Eric raised a hand and made a downward motion, asking for the ovation to end. As it died down he gave them his most charming smile and said in a warm and inviting voice, "Please join us."

Immediately another Enya waltz, Flora's Secret, began. Saule grabbed Jason's hand, claiming his first dance as other couples made their way onto the floor. Sookie saw Oliver and Mina spin past her, the full skirt of Mina's midnight blue gown following after them. How like a lovely and fragile porcelain doll Mina looked. And how proud Oliver was to have her in his arms.

Covetous of her undivided attention, Eric began changing the steps of their dance, mixing in a minuet-like walk. He let go of her waist and for a three count they progressed forward but their joined hand was held in front as their backs came close together on three, then the next three count they progressed forward again and came nearly face to face as their free hands lightly touched on three. The doublet was repeated four times before resuming the standard waltz.

When he had done that twice and both times she had followed him flawlessly with the exception of one small misstep when he first did it, his pleasure overcame him. Without missing a single beat, he threw his head back with hearty laughter and grabbed Sookie off the floor, his arms holding her waist tight against his chest.

She grabbed his shoulders for balance and shrieked with surprise before breaking into peals of happy laughs as she stared joyously down at him. In spite of there being at least fifty other couples on the floor, they were only aware of each other. As the song reached its inevitable conclusion Sookie lowered her face to his and he loosened his grip enough for her to slide down his body until they were face to face. He retightened his embrace as her hands touched his forehead, her fingers moving slowly to the sides of his face and trailing down to his jaw then back up until she held his face gently between her hands.

He opened his mouth to speak but she met his lips with a kiss. He closed his eyes and drank her in, oblivious to their surroundings. Pam, dressed in a top hat and tails rather than an evening gown, tapped the DJ's stand to encourage him to play the next song. Astrud Gilberto began singing about The Girl From Ipanema in a smoky Bosa Nova rhythm.

On her way back to Belladonna, Pam brushed against Eric. "Dance boss," she whispered as she passed.

Eric came back to Earth and slid Sookie's feet to the floor as he stepped into the beat.

"~~I could have danced all night~~" Sookie sang merrily as she skipped and pirouetted through the hotel lobby to the elevator.

When the elevator door closed she wrapped her arms around him and sighed contentedly.

"You may rest soon, my love?

"I don't want to sleep," she said wistfully. "That would mean it was over."

Eric chuckled and held her tight until they reached the top floor. They went straight to their room and he pulled back the drapes which covered two walls to expose floor to ceiling windows offering a beautiful view of The Asgard and the river it sat on. He stood behind her as they stared into the night sky.

"Are you happy, Dearest?" he asked as he began removing pins from her tiara.

"So much more than happy," she replied, leaning back into him. "Tonight you made every dream my heart ever had come true. I was Cinderella at the ball. I danced with Prince Charming and every woman in the room wanted to be me." She turned and hugged him. "And at the end of the night my prince took me away with him to his castle in the sky. I don't think there's a word for that."

He carefully removed the tiara and sat it on a table as he kissed her hair. "Sookie my love, I have a question which has been preying on my mind all evening."

"Yes?" she answered, turning to smile up at him.

"What exactly is a 'get out of jail free card'?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It would be sunrise soon. As Eric stared into what remained of the night sky, Sookie's terrified scream pierced the silence of the room.

Eric was instantly at her side, his hands on her shoulders. She twisted and when he tightened his grip on her she screamed again and began a weak attempt to fight him off.

"Sookie!" he whispered, trying not to alarm her any further. "It's alright. You are safe at home."

Her eyes opened wide and she gulped for air. "Eric?" she stammered tearfully.

"Yes, my love, I am here," he replied pulling her into his lap and holding her close. "You had a bad dream."

"You left me alone," she continued. "In the dark, and it was so cold, and the wind."

"I was only at the window, Dearest. I will never leave you alone in the dark." He began to rock gently.

"And the humming kept getting louder," she cried into his chest. "It was a car and it was trying to run me over and someone screamed and I screamed --"

"And now it is over," he said reassuringly, "and you are safe and it was only a dream."

"It's over," she repeated in a quieter voice as she clutched him. "You didn't leave me."

She fell back to sleep almost immediately, but Eric held her to him until the threat of sunrise gave way to the first thin orange ray of morning. He flipped the switch to close the drapes and the light-tight panels and laid down, placing Sookie next to him. He spread a blanket over them and was at rest within seconds.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

When Sookie woke up she new it had to be at least mid afternoon. She kissed Eric's cheek and scrambled out of bed and into the shower. As the warm water ran over her she thought about last night and was filled with happiness all over again. Everything had gone so well. As far as she knew the only tiny hitch was when the photographer had made them wait at the entrance to the ballroom, and that was only for a minute or so. She felt certain her smile would never leave her face again.

Once dry, she put on a simple sun dress and managed to slip, unnoticed into the kitchen. She poured herself a mug of coffee and leaned on the counter to watch what was going on in the living area.

All the furniture had been pushed back so it lined the walls. All of Vivienne and Pam's pets were here, and of course with a male to female ratio like this one to take advantage of, Jason was right in the thick of things. Bella was playing some beautiful, old fashioned music on the piano and everyone was dancing a sort of line dance.

It was like having a dance scene from a Jane Austen movie being played out just for her. Sookie found herself wondering if there was any place in Shreveport where she could get them all period costumes.

There was someone new as well. A man probably in his mid to late thirties; maybe five foot ten; very thin but clearly strong judging from the way he lifted various women with such ease; light brown hair. Sookie quickly realized he was an instructor, or at least he was giving instructions and offering praise to those who were doing particularly well. In other words he gushed a lot over Saule and Vivienne's pet Calliope.

Sookie had a sneaking suspicion the instructor was waiting for her since even though she recognized the style of dancing, she had no idea how to do any of that type of dance. And the pets all knew the steps. Even the ones who were obviously not particularly good dancers knew how it was done. So it had to be a vampire thing.

Great, Sookie thought. This will be the type of dancing done at the Gala and Eric not only hadn't told her, but he'd waited until it was only a week away to arrange for someone to teach her what she'd need to know. Yep, this had Eric's name written all over it. Sookie sighed and took a croissant from a plate on the counter and nibbled at it as she enjoyed watching the dance. She really was the luckiest woman alive. The man of her dreams loved her, even if he was conceited and high-handed, he was also generous and dear. Her life had become a place of dreams where wishes came true and no ill wind would dare to blow.

The dance ended with the partners bowing to one another and Sookie couldn't help but applaud the dancers.

Of course when Sookie revealed herself, everything briefly stopped for her to be greeted with a round of nods and 'Good afternoon, Mistress'. Jason was adjusting. He didn't look quite so much like he would go into shock over the reaction Sookie got from those around her. Belladonna took advantage of the break to get up and go to the restroom.

The instructor walked over to Sookie and nodded. Apparently he had worked for vampires before and was treating her as if she were one by nodding rather than extending his hand. "Lady Northman, I'm Kevin Holder. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been -"

"Let me guess, Mr. Holder," Sookie replied. "You've been hired by my husband to teach me old fashioned dances in only one week, so I don't embarrass him at the Gala. Am I close?" Sookie smile pleasantly so he would realize she was at least partially kidding.

"To teach you a few basic dance steps, yes," Mr. Holder began with a grin as wide as his face. "But I was in no way led to believe there was any danger of you being an embarrassment. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm told you dance very well in your own right and your ability to follow is outstanding."

"Eric is very charitable with his compliments," Sookie said and felt herself turning pink.

"Is he? I've known him for years and I didn't realize."

"I see him a little differently than most," Sookie said quietly.

"Of course," he said with a chuckle. Now he extended his hand, but not to shake hands. Palm up, asking for her hand. "Shall we test him? See if his description of your talents was accurate or excessive?"

"What the heck, Mr. Holder," Sookie laughed. "If I fall down, at least I'm not in public."

He laughed heartily at that. "First, please call me Kevin. And before you make any other suggestions, I'll call you Lady Northman. Secondly, there will be no falling. I can't afford to lose your husband's recommendation by allowing you to be damaged while in my care."

Sookie scoffed and took his hand. "I'm not nearly so fragile as he would have you believe."

As Kevin led Sookie to the large open space in the middle of the living area he launched into a summary of what they would be doing. "What you will be learning are the basics of several European social dances. They have fairly standard and distinctive steps and are designed to be danced by multiple couples. Sometimes, as in la Ronde, everyone dances together in a set formation, while others, such as the Allemande are danced by individual couples, all doing the same movements, usually in a line."

"So we're gonna do square dancing and line dancing?" Sookie asked only half jokingly.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Kevin laughed. "If you don't see very well."

"Let's start with the easiest. Belladonna, Pavane please."

Belladonna shuffled through a stack of sheet music and situated herself.

"Opus fifty or Pavane For A Dreary Night?" Belladonna asked.

"I'm not familiar with the second choice," Kevin said.

"It's Celtic, by a modern composer, Alice Gomez. It's very pretty but complicated to play on piano. I'd need someone to play the high register."

"Well let's start with the traditional then," Kevin told her.

"I'm all about tradition," Sookie added with a laugh. "Where's Ausra?" she asked. She had just noticed Ausra was not here.

"She went down to the gym," Saule offered brightly. "She'll be back after she works out."

Kevin ducked his head to get Sookie's attention and smiled. "The Pavane is a procession dance, follow the leader, like a Conga line. It consists of a very simple series of eight steps. You go forward for two series, then back one, then you make a half turn for the fourth series so you 're set back to the other direction making the former last in line the new leader for the next four series. And that's it, wash, rinse, repeat."

"And what are the eight steps?" Sookie asked.

"The perfect question! I knew you'd be a good student," Kevin teased.

"I'm clever that way," she answered. She peeked in his head. He thought she was pretty, but he was trying not to think of that. He's usually an outrageous flirt with his female students and he's trying not to flirt with her even though he wants too.

She really didn't understand why everyone was so terrified of Eric. Granted he was very strong and very capable of dealing serious damage with or without weapons at his disposal, but she sincerely doubted there were more than a handful of humans who had actually seen him do it. She was among that handful. She'd seen him kill and enjoy it. But it wasn't as if he ran marauding up and down the streets slaughtering people. She wondered how his reputation developed.

"Lady Northman?" Kevin asked.

Sookie realized she'd drifted away and wasn't listening. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Good to have you back," Kevin said. Now he was wondering if she had Attention Deficit Disorder. "Left, together, right, together, left, right, left, together. That's all there is to it."

"That's it?" Sookie asked, disbelieving.

"That's it," Kevin repeated. "You take the basic steps and dress them up with elegant head and arm movements. Belladonna."

Belladonna began a prelude to Gabriel Faure's Pavane Opus 50.

While holding Sookie's left hand in his right, Kevin bent at the waist for a low bow to their audience and then to Sookie. She followed his lead.

"I'll count four then we'll begin on the second four count," he said. "You'll step together on the word place. It's much easier to say in one beat.

"OK," Sookie replied.

"One, two, three, four, left, place, right, place," Kevin counted.

He was right. It was ridiculously easy. The only thing requiring any thought at all was the half turn and even that didn't require much. You just had to make sure you didn't end up turning more than a half turn.

Sookie danced with Kevin for several minutes until he felt certain she had the steps down. Then he called for four more couples to join them, two in front and two behind, so Sookie could follow the arm and head movements.

Nothing complicated here either, just remembering which movements went with which steps. As long as you were in the middle of the line so there was always someone in front of you to follow, it was a piece of cake. Then she remembered Kevin would not be her partner at the Gala. She would be dancing with Eric and the chances of him positioning them in the middle rather than the head of the line was probably somewhere around zero percent. Knowing she would have to be proficient enough lead, she sighed to herself and paid closer attention.

Fawn went to the piano with Belladonna so they could play the other Pavane music. Apparently Belladonna had been given all the sheet music which would be played for all the social dances to be done at the Gala. They continued to dance in a five couple line and soon Sookie was confident she could do the dance and she would practice between now and the Gala to perfect her new skill.

"Excellent!" Kevin proclaimed. "On to la Ronde! What is our music, Belladonna?"

Belladonna took a deep breath. "Bazzini 25," she answered, "La Ronde des Lutins. I'm not sure I can play it."

"Ausra can play it!" Saule offered. "She should be back any time now. Or I could go find her."

"We'll find something else to use until Ausra gets back," Kevin said as he walked toward the rack of CDs near the sound system. "Our lovely accompanist needs a break anyway. Let me have a look here."

"Is it very difficult to play?" Sookie asked Belladonna.

"It's very fast and it really isn't for piano. It's for stringed instruments. They'll likely play it on lutes and mandolins at the Gala, maybe flutes as well. Heller plays guitar, but I doubt he could play it."

"I doubt it too," Heller laughed from behind Sookie. "If Ausra can play it properly on piano, that will be something to hear."

"Oh, she can!" Saule enthused. "She's amazing on piano. She plays the minute waltz as well. Her hands fly across the keys. His Majesty has had her play for him many times. Even Lady Anna stops to listen when Ausra plays."

"I'll look forward to hearing her," Sookie said sincerely.

"I think this will do until Ausra is back," Kevin said, looking at the CD in his hand. He handed it to Clio, who put it in the CD player and waited for instructions on which track to play.

"Alright, due to our limited space, let's have four couples in a circle," Kevin dictated. Turning to Sookie he said, "This is just a fancier and faster version of ring-around-the-rosie, but we try not to fall down."

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Ausra felt great. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, which suited her perfectly. This was the first proper gym she'd been in since leaving Lithuania and she'd missed her routine tremendously. She'd been running twice a day since she got here, but that simply wasn't the same as a good long workout.

She hadn't brought a change of clothes with her, so she'd need to go back to her room to take a shower. She grabbed a towel from the cart near the door, wiped her face and arms then slung it around her neck. She took a bottle of orange juice from the glass fronted fridge next to the towel cart and left the gym.

A chill ran over her right away when she came into the cool air-conditioned hall. She shivered as she was covered by a wave of gooseflesh. She should have thought to bring a light jacket, but she'd been so excited to learn the hotel had a gym, all other thoughts had left her. She'd thrown on a pair of spandex shorts and a T-shirt and left the apartment without a second thought.

As she approached the main lobby she opened her juice and took a big drink. She was screwing the lid back on and making the turn toward the elevators when she decided to sit down and enjoy the relative quiet in the lobby for a little while before going back up.

She sat in a love seat facing outside, which she was very impressed to discover was as comfortable as it looked. She pulled her feet onto the other cushion to prevent anyone from being tempted to join her. Though that wasn't likely. The employees wouldn't dare sit down in the lobby and the only guests other than herself who were anywhere within sight right now were two men standing at the check-in counter.

Ausra sat, staring out at the view of front of The Asgard to the right and the river to the left. She was watching a woman and two children tossing some kind of food to several ducks at the river bank, when something caught her ear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Turcas, but all rooms above the fifth floor are booked solid for the next nine days, But we can put you in a fifth floor room with a lovely view of the river."

Ausra didn't move. She sat there, staring out the window, smiling at the girls feeding the ducks and listening intently to the desk clerk checking the two men into The Valhalla. It was that name. Turcas. Why did it strike her as something she needed to pay attention too?

"Is that the best you can do?" Mr. Turcas asked tersely, clearly showing his displeasure with the situation.

"It is as high as I can get you, but since I am unable to provide you with your preferred accommodations, please allow me to offer you a twenty percent discount off your stay and a voucher for both of you to have either dinner in our on site restaurant or the dining room aboard The Asgard."

"Will we get to see the vampire if we go to The Asgard?" the other man asked with a laugh.

"We cannot guarantee you will have an encounter with a vampire, but most evenings there is at least one somewhere on the premises," the clerk assured them.

Turcas spoke again. "Is it true the vampire who owns this place lives here?"

There was definitely something wrong about these guys. They were trying to sound like a couple of curious tourists, but they were pumping the clerk for information and she didn't see it.

"Sheriff Northman keeps an apartment here, yes," she responded.

"I heard he has him a pretty little human girl for a mate," the other man said.

Ausra's mind was racing now. The second man had called Sookie a mate. Humans didn't normally use that term. At least not humans who were unfamiliar with vampires as these two were pretending to be.

"Well I, um, I don't know anything about that," the flustered desk clerk stammered. "I've not met Lady Northman, Mr. Pear, but I understand there are several ladies who reside in the Sheriff's apartment."

Pear! There was the connection to Turcas. Ausra had heard all she needed to hear. Turcas and Pear, they weren't tourists, they were pets. The odds of two men traveling together, staying in the same room, both named for Inquisition torture devices and NOT being vampire pets had to be astronomical. She was certain they were pets. Their master or mistress was probably either human during the Inquisition or had some sort of fascination with it. Why would two pets be here asking questions about Sookie and acting as if they don't know anything about vampires?

She needed to see them more clearly. She wasn't able to see enough detail with only her peripheral vision to rely on, but if she turned they would be able to see her as well. She wasn't afraid of them recognizing her, they were clearly Americans. But if they were able to identify Sookie, which surely wouldn't take them too long they would also recognize her since she was always with Sookie when she came out in public. Even incompetents would be able to recognize Sookie by her entourage. No other woman would be surrounded so closely and consistently by so many.

All they would have to do is hang around shortly after sundown to catch her going over to The Asgard. Of course Oliver would be with her and they would surely recognize him as a vampire, so they wouldn't dare even try to speak to her, but they would likely be able to see which one was her.

It was possible whatever they were up to was perfectly innocent. They might simply be trying to find out what she looked like so they could describe her for their master or mistress, so they would be able to recognize her on sight. Some vamps were funny like that. They wanted to be able to call people by name before having been introduced. They thought it gave them an aura of mystery.

Whatever their purpose, Ausra wanted a good look at them. She took her towel in her hand and stood up. Then pretending she was still toweling off she walked directly to the check-in counter.

"Excuse me," she said loudly to the clerk. "I have a quick question."

"I'll be right with you in one minute, ma'am," the clerk said. She was anxious to be rid of these two abrasive men.

"But -" Ausra continued and she was interrupted by Turcas.

"I think we can spare the lady a minute," he said, staring at Ausra's ass.

Ausra kept the towel moving as a distraction and held her eyes open wider than usual and her lips as tight and small as she could so her face would look a little different and she would have to remember not to wear her hair in a high ponytail again.

"The air-conditioning is so cold in here after working out. Is there a shop where I could pick up a light jacket or maybe a sweater?" Audra asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the clerk said, pointing across the lobby toward the hallway to the gym. "If you'll go back down that hall, there's a clothing shop three doors past the gym. They should have something like what you're looking for." The clerk smiled brightly and returned her attention to Turcas and Pear.

"Thank you so much," Ausra chirped and she turned and headed back across the lobby and down the hall. The door to the stairwell was immediately past the gym. Ausra dashed through it and bolted up to the second floor to get to the elevator before the men got checked in and headed up themselves.

When Ausra entered the penthouse, everyone was dancing la Ronde to Take On Me, by Aha. An odd choice she thought, but it seemed to be working alright.

"Ausra!" Saule called. "Come and play for us!"

"In a bit. I need a shower first," Ausra answered and she jogged into their room and found a pen and paper to write down the descriptions of the two men.

_Turcas, a device used to remove fingernails _

_a dark bronze colored black man _

_25 - 30_

_182 - 186 cm tall_

_close cropped hair, almost shaved_

_Clean shaven_

_Deep voice_

_Very serious_

_Pear, a device inserted in an orifice and cranked open very wide_

_18 - 22_

_Medium complexion, freckled white man_

_175 - 180 cm tall_

_Short blond hair_

_Huge smile_

_Friendly voice_

_Clean shaven_

With the information committed to paper so she wouldn't forget it, Ausra took off her sweaty clothes and took a quick shower before joining the others.

She was pressed into service at once. She sat at the piano and Belladonna stood beside her to turn the pages of sheet music. Ausra looked at the music and began to laugh. "Dance of the Goblins? Saule, did you put them up to this?" she asked.

"No!" Saule giggled. "Apparently that's the music they'll be using at the Gala."

Ausra smiled up at Belladonna. "Thank you, but I won't need anyone to turn pages. I know the music." Belladonna sat down in a chair to watch and Ausra looked to Kevin. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Let's give it a whirl," he returned.

Ausra looked down at the keys and ran a quick series of scales, then suddenly broke into a dizzying flurry of music. The actual beat of the music wasn't a whole lot faster than Take On Me, but all the notes going on between beats were frenzied. No wonder Belladonna wasn't sure she could play it. It was easy to believe few could.

When Ausra stopped playing, Sookie was winded, but she had made it through with only a few minor missteps. Kevin looked to Belladonna and asked, "They won't be holding hands, will they?"

"I doubt most will," Ausra answered. "Of course, the Master will probably hold the Mistress' hand. I expect the pace will be set very fast and he won't want to risk her falling."

"OK," Kevin said with a heavy sigh. "Ausra, if you will please slow it down just a bit this time, we will try it once without holding hands and see how it works out." He looked at Sookie, held up his little finger and crooked it, as if they were in grade school and he was asking her to make a pinky promise.

"We're gonna hold pinkies?" she asked, looking at him as if he'd gone mad. "You can't be serious?"

"If you don't yet feel comfortable enough with the dance, we can continue practicing with full hand holding until you are," Kevin offered.

"Come on, sis," Jason chimed with a grin. "You live on the edge. Give it a shot."

"Yeah, that's me alright," Sookie replied sarcastically. "Right out there on the edge. I'm practically an adrenaline junkie." She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's do it." Everyone in the circle joined pinkies and Ausra started playing, a little less frantically this time.

Even with the slowed tempo, Sookie made several missteps fairly quickly, so Kevin stopped the dance. "Let's break for a while so everyone can rest. We'll go back to other music and try again in a little while."

Genevieve and Clio had prepared dinner for everyone and laid it out buffet style on the bar. Shrimp cocktail, baked salmon croquettes, spiced pasta in a light lemon and olive oil glaze and baby peas.

After Saule had her plate, Ausra took her aside and they slipped off to their room. Ausra quickly told Saule, in as much detail as she could recall, all about her encounter with Mr. Turcas and Mr. Pear.

Saule listened intently then read the descriptions of the men. "I agree there is not enough evidence here to bring it up to anyone else. It is possible there is some innocent motive behind their behavior."

"We must be very careful. She mustn't suspect or she will be frightened," Ausra said.

"But we must also try and keep her away from them, just in case they are here for some dangerous reason," Saule added. "She would be upset we didn't tell her. We need to talk to them more."

"But how can we do that?"

"Well, they've seen you, but not me. We need to make sure she doesn't go to the Asgard tonight. They'll probably be in the lobby waiting for her. I'll go down and talk to them and I'll be careful not to let them see where I came back too. I'll say you liked your workout so much that I want to try out the gym."

Ausra considered Saule's plan and agreed it might work. Suddenly they both felt like spies. Super secret agents out to uncover duplicitous bad guys. It was downright silly when they thought too much about it, but they both felt an odd compulsion, a need to continue this potentially dangerous game.

They came back into the main living area bearing bright smiles and voracious appetites.

Sookie made a habit these days of keeping her gift turned off most of the time, however she was so tired from the hours of dancing a few things filtered through. Jason was wondering if anyone would be angry if he managed to convince Saule she had been a virgin long enough. Fabulous, yes, she'd definitely have to talk to him about that. What an awkward conversation that was going to be.

And as usual Saule was giddy about something, some kind of game she had going on with Ausra.

Kevin was concerned about Eric being pleased with the progress being made today. They'd gotten started so late. He'd been there since noon waiting and Eric hadn't even bothered to tell her he was going to be there. Sookie wanted to tell him not to worry, but she couldn't really do that without revealing why she would even bring up such a thing.

As she sat and relaxed with her shrimp cocktail and pasta she was grateful to be able to turn everyone off again. This was her home. She didn't want to be delving around in people's heads here.

"So Kevin," Sookie began, to make dinner conversation when he sat down at the table beside her, "How long have you been a dance instructor?"

"I opened my studio four years ago," he said proudly. "I teach primarily ballroom, but I also have a class in Medieval dance. Normally my students for that class are people who are involved in Renaissance Fairs and carnivals and such. Occasionally people involved in a play or other public production."

"And sometimes people attending vampire parties," Sookie added with a laugh.

Kevin laughed as well. He really was quite charming. "You are my first house call for a vampire. Normally, their pets are sent to the studio and they take class with my regular pupils."

Charming but evidently not very bright. The room fell quiet. All eyes were wide and looking at him. It took a second for his error to click for him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't manage it before Jason had a fistful of his shirt and was lifting him out of his chair by it.

"Did you just call my sister a pet?" Jason spat at him.

"Jason, no," Sookie pleaded, rising out of her chair.

Jason whipped his head around to face her. "Sit - down, Sookie!" he ordered. "I've got this."

She'd never seen Jason look so fierce. She felt pressure from a hand on her shoulder. She looked around. Mina was standing behind her silently bidding her to retake her seat. Heller and Talon had taken positions on either side of Kevin.

And poor Kevin looked like he was about to wet his pants. If it had been Eric who had him by the shirt, he probably would have. He looked pleadingly at Sookie. "Lady Northman, I can't tell you how sorry I am. It was a slip of the tongue. Of course I know you are not a pet. In fact I can honestly say I've never known the Sheriff to keep pets. It's always been the pets of others he has sent to me."

"Yeah! Sent to you," Jason growled. "And I bet he sent them on time, huh? How many times did he make you come to them and then expect you to just cool your heels for hours waiting? How many times did he personally speak to you about what he wanted? You said earlier how it surprised you. How many of those other students did he tell you to call Lady Northman, but they should call you plain old Kevin? Is that normal for a pet?"

Kevin was terrified and he didn't respond.

"Waiting for words!" Jason almost yelled.

"No, no, that isn't normal."

"Jason please," Sookie tried. He didn't even bother to look back at her this time.

"Do you know how the Sheriff introduced her last night at The Asgard Grand Opening?" Jason asked.

"I wasn't there," Kevin answered. His voice was trembling now.

"The goddess of Asgard. You claim you've known him a long time and you're all close and cuddly with vampires. In your experience, how likely do you reckon it is that a vampire, and hell, don't limit yourself to just the Sheriff but ANY vampire to introduce a pet, or any other human to a huge crowd of people as a goddess?" Jason let go of Kevin's shirt and took a step back to wait for Kevin's response.

"It wouldn't happen," Kevin said to Jason. And to Sookie, "Lady Northman, I beg your forgiveness. I swear to you it was a slip of the tongue. I meant no disrespect to you. In my conversation with him, your husband referred to you as his beloved bride. Of course I was aware you not a pet. All I can say in my defense is that in the past all of my dealings with vampires has been to teach their pets. It was an unforgivable error and I most humbly apologize."

"He's telling the truth, Jason. Leave him alone. We all make mistakes." Sookie smiled warmly at Kevin in an attempt to relieve his fears. She extended her hand to him. "Please, come sit back down and finish your dinner. I was teased a lot as a child and my brother is overprotective. It's alright. Please."

Kevin looked back at Jason, who shook his head and wandered into the other room where Ausra and Saule went to join him to calm him down. Kevin retook his seat and looked gratefully at Sookie. "When your hus--"

"My husband will not hear of this," Sookie assured him as she glanced around to everyone. "Is everybody clear on that? Eric has enough on his mind. I don't want him bothered with this little misunderstanding. Kevin will continue my lessons and we will all forget this ever happened. Agreed?" She got agreement from all.

With a hand gently on Kevin's shoulder she whispered, "I know you feel awkward now and I apologize for my brother's quick temper, but please, I promise it's alright. I hope you'll stay. I still need lessons and you still need Eric's recommendation. No one will benefit from you leaving."

"Mina dear," Sookie said, reaching up to touch her hand. "I think we could all use some wine. Would you mind?"

"Right away," Mina replied.

Mina served wine and Sookie kept the bottle near her so she could see that Kevin's glass stayed full. She kept him drinking and engaged in polite chit chat until she felt he had relaxed enough to continue the lessons.

The wine had done a lot of good for everyone and when they went straight back to la Ronde the entire ensemble was in a much better mood. The later session took on more of a party atmosphere, with the earlier unpleasantness forgotten.

Before too long Sookie had a second dance under her belt. At least enough to know the proper steps and motions. She would need to work on her balance and work a lot on her speed, but she was sure she'd be able to do that.

"Shall we tackle a more difficult one next?" Kevin asked.

"Do your worst," Sookie challenged with a labored laugh. She was still a little out of breath. "Wait, maybe not your worst. Let's not do another fast one right now."

"The Allemande is slow and courtly," he pledged.

"Well, bring on the Allemande then," she said.

"Handel or Bach?" Belladonna asked from the piano.

Kevin considered then said, "Take a break for a while, I think we'll go through the steps without any music for a while first."

The Allemande was a great deal more difficult. It was filled with turns of all sorts, turns holding one hand, turns holding both hands and turns for both partners. Sookie didn't see how it would be possible to dance this dance with Eric without her being on stilts. But Kevin assured her that once she was comfortable with the movements she would be able to cope well enough with the height difference. If worse came to worse, there was always the option of breaking hold for the double turns. She knew that wouldn't be an option with Eric. They would either do it properly or they wouldn't do it at all.

Kevin had four more couples join them, front, back and one on each side so Sookie could follow them as well as hear Kevin's instructions. They were still dancing with no music, only Kevin keeping count when Eric spoke from near the bedroom door. He was wearing black silk pajama pants and matching robe. He was stunning. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Eric!" Sookie said with a huge welcoming smile which he returned immediately. She ran to him and hugged him tight. He put an arm around her and bent to kiss her hair.

"Certainly, Sheriff Northman," Kevin replied nervously.

"When you come tomorrow," Eric said to Kevin, "wear lifts and when you dance the Allemande my Lady should be barefoot to increase the disparity in your heights."

"Of course," Kevin agreed.

Vivienne and Pam's pets quietly nodded to Eric and slipped from the apartment to return to their mistresses.

"What progress today?" Eric asked.

"Lady Northman has mastered the Pavane --"

"A clever cat can be taught a Pavane. What else?"

"La Ronde as well, and we had begun instruction for the Allemande as you saw."

"Ah, le Ronde," Eric said cheerfully, and to Sookie, "And did you enjoy la Ronde, Dearest?"

"Very much," Sookie replied looking happily up at him.

"Excellent," he said. Then looking to Kevin he added, "My lady will be expecting you when she rises tomorrow. Good night."

Kevin had been dismissed. "Until tomorrow," he said to Sookie. She gave him a smile as Eric guided her back into their bedroom.

Once the door was closed behind them, Sookie slapped Eric's stomach, looked up at him and complained, "You could have told me you'd arranged dance lessons."

"I could have," he agreed. "But then I'd have had to listen to your utterly unreasonable self-doubts and feel your stress over it before he arrived. I decided to spare us both the unnecessary pressure. I've found you manage much easier with little or no notice of doing something new."

Sookie furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak.

"And yes, I know," he said, cutting her off with a grin. "I'm being very high-handed."

"If you're not very careful," she warned with a playful grin of her own, "I'll throw out my plan to seduce you."

"Unless you have a shower first, you shall have to throw that plan out."

"If I'm all sweaty it's your fault!" she cried with outrage. "I've been dancing for hours and hours."

"I am boundlessly fond of your sweat, Dearest. But I'll not be seduced by a woman shrouded in the scent of another man. Not even you, my lover."

Sookie tried to stay offended, but it passed more quickly than perhaps it should have. "Well, since you hired him, it's your fault the scent is there. So it's only fair that you join me in the shower and wash the scent off yourself."

"It will be my pleasure," he responded with a fang exposing smile.

"But will it be mine?" she teased.

"I believe I can guarantee it will."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once Kevin Holder had left, Saule enthusiastically announced she was so impressed with Ausra's description of the hotel gym, she couldn't wait another minute to try it out for herself. She bounded out the door before Jason had time to protest.

Saule had committed Ausra's notes about the two men to memory. She was certain she would recognize them on sight. She avoided her usual bouncy dancing way of walking. She needed to be different.

After nearly two hours of wandering the first floor halls, pretending to window shop, going to the restaurant and pretending to read the menu posted in the entry, peering into the bar as if she had lost track of a companion and checking through the gym, including the sauna, she was about to give up and go back to the apartment when she glimpsed them.

They were coming into the hotel and heading to the elevators. They didn't look happy. Saule followed them.

"Oh! Hold the elevator, please!" Saule called to them as she broke into a near run behind them. "Whew! Thank you," she said brightly as she joined them in the elevator. "Three please."

Though neither of them responded to her, Pear reached out and pushed three. The only other button lit was five. She could see they had been to The Asgard. Pear was holding an empty coin bucket from there. They likely hadn't gambled, they had simply carried the bucket around in an attempt to look like tourists. They really weren't very good at it Saule thought. Tourists usually didn't look so angry.

"I went into the bar, but no one looked very interesting there. Who would have guessed I should have been riding the elevators?" she said with a flirtatious giggle. Nothing.

The elevator doors opened on the third floor and as she stepped out Saule turned around and tapped the coin bucket Pear was holding. "Better luck tomorrow," she whispered and winked at him.

He smiled. He didn't say anything, but his smile told her she would get his attention next time they met. She strutted down the hall until she heard the elevator doors close behind her, then she found the stairwell and ran up to the seventh floor before coming back into the hall and taking the elevator the rest of the way up.

For the next few days Saule's new found zealousness for going to the gym at odd hours caused her to miss out on a good deal of the dancing lessons and she really was sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped.

Pear was speaking to her and openly flirtatious now. Turcas appeared to be disgusted by her. She was told to call them Pear and Turcas. They said it was easier since both of them were named John. She introduced herself to them as Sue Paladin.

It had been three days since Ausra first saw them in the hotel lobby and the only thing Saule had really managed to do was confirm they actually were pets and they belonged to a male vampire. She had overheard Turcas saying "yes, master" into his cell phone. She had giggled and pointed to a painting on the wall to appear as if her attention had been elsewhere. Tonight would be her first real chance to try and get information. She would have Pear alone for at least an hour. She had a date with him tonight at nine. Dinner in the hotel, then dancing and maybe some gambling at The Asgard after, where they would likely be joined by Turcas.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"Good evening, my lover," Eric whispered into Sookie's ear. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sookie asked with sudden concern in her voice.

"Calm yourself," he responded with a soothing chuckle. "I do not bring news of the apocalypse. Only a short separation."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "And please don't talk in circles."

"I must go to California. I should not be gone more than two nights."

"Why do you need to go to California? Can't I come with you?"

"My business is with the King. And no, you may not come with me. As I'm sure you recall the Ambassador saying, there are few females in the California court. I could hardly be expected to concentrate on conducting business with my thoughts engaged with concern about my beautiful wife in the midst of a hoard of vampires in want of feminine companionship."

"A hoard?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow. "The King of California keeps hoards hanging around his palace or wherever he is?"

"You are ever amusing, my love," Eric chuckled. "I confess I have never made an exact account of the numbers in King Leonas' court, but I assure you there are more than I care to have to worry about."

"What kind of business?" She asked, sadly adjusting to the thought of being without him for two nights.

"Leonas is assisting me with some of the details of a property acquisition," he answered slowly.

He was choosing his words. Sookie knew there was little point in continuing this line of questioning. There was something he didn't want to tell her and he could dance all around a topic longer and more efficiently than a slippery politician. He wouldn't lie to her, but he wouldn't give her anything more than she asked for. So unless she just happened to hit on exactly the right wording for exactly the right question she could ask questions for hours and not learn any more than he'd already told her. And he wasn't asking her consent. He was merely being polite and informing her.

Sookie sighed in resignation and asked, "So when do you leave?"

"At ten," he said bluntly.

"Tonight!? Eric, you can't!" Sookie cried, sitting up in the middle of the bed. "That's less than two hours from now. You can't leave me here all alone to think about the Gala."

He took her hands in his and gently pulled her back down beside him. "We'll have no hysterics," he said calmly as he kissed each of her hands. "You know perfectly well I wouldn't leave you all alone. Though with me so far away, I will not leave Oliver and there's no knowing what kind of trouble Pam would get you into if I left her with you, so I'll take both of them with me. Pam is taking Belladonna with her, but her other pets will all stay here to keep you company. And of course you'll have Mina and Genevieve. I'd like Mina to sleep in here with you so you're not alone if you should have an unpleasant dream. I'll have someone bring up another bed for her if you prefer for her not to sleep in our bed with you. Vivienne will be your guardian while I'm gone. Please listen to her."

"Only two days?" Sookie asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Only two days," he answered.

"You'll be back Thursday night. You promise?"

"You have my vow, Dearest. I shall not be separated from you for one moment longer than absolutely necessary to conduct my business."

"Don't forget how much I love you," she said with a bit of a smile. She was accepting and adjusting. "And be careful not to fall in love with some beautiful California girl. They write songs about them you know."

Eric gave her a stunning grin. "Only because the song writers have never seen you, my love. And do not fear. California girls hold no charms for me. The woman who fills my heart leaves no space for others."

Sookie smiled up at him. "She sounds awfully selfish, this woman."

"No," he said softly. "She is to be much admired. She guards what is hers jealously and surrounds it with her love."

"I suppose she should take care not to smother what she loves."

Eric burst into gales of laughter, leaving Sookie staring at him in wonder. "My love, I believe I've laughed more since meeting you than in the previous century."

"Someone has to provide the entertainment," she huffed. "Tell me what's so funny so I can remember to do it again."

"I was picturing you trying to smother me," he said with a smirk.

"Well, who wouldn't see the humor in that?" she snapped.

He reached over her and snatched up a pillow from the other side of the bed and handed it to her. "Would you like to try?" he teased. "For an element of realism, I'll even pretend to breathe!"

"But the point of smothering someone, my darling, is make them stop breathing. So if you pretend to breathe, then you'd have to pretend to stop breathing, but you already don't breath to begin with so why go round in circles to get to where you started?"

"I'm sure you have a point in there somewhere Dearest, but I confess I am at a loss as to where. I believe you are overcomplicating the situation."

Now it was Sookie laughing. She drew back and swatted him with the pillow. "The situation is very simple and the point is, technically, since you don't breathe, you're already smothered."

"Hmm, I suppose the merits of your position could be successfully argued."

"Do you plan to take me to court?" she asked with a smirk.

"Funny you should ask," he said, rolling so he was over her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Before she could ask what he meant, his mouth was on hers. He slipped his hands behind her so he could feel her body react to his touch. When her soft moan came, the now familiar thrill which ran through him was as intoxicating as the first time he'd felt it. No, it wasn't possible California had anything to compare with this. By Thursday, he would return to her, worthy of all she so willingly offered him.

But before he could leave her there were prurient flames to be sated within them both.

She pushed against him and he gave way and pulled up. She slid out from under him and sat up with a hand on his shoulder. He laid back compliantly and she straddled him. She leaned forward, her hands on his chest, until her hair grazed across his face as she purred into his ear, "You can't leave now. You're my prisoner."

"I would not dream of leaving now," he said, dragging his hands from her hips, along her thighs and to her knees.

She looked longingly into his eyes and edged backward. "And what would you dream, my lord?" she whispered.

She leaned into his chest and took his nipple gently in her teeth. When he moved his hands to her back, she sat upright and when he let go she grabbed his wrists in her hands. "You'll not distract me. I'm waiting for your answer," she scolded as she guided his hands to the bed and returned her attention to his chest, licking and kissing his hardened nipples.

"I would dream of you," he murmured.

"Really?" she said and trailed her tongue down the center of his abs, teasing him with her body as she went. "Interesting." When she reached his hairline, she looked back up at him. "And what, my most gracious and plentiful lord, would you have me doing in this dream?"

He lifted his head, pulled his hands free of her hold and held her face in his fingertips. "As you please, my lover."

"As I please, or as pleases you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"They are the same," he answered.

Always the perfect response. He never ceased to amaze her. The teasing was over. She lowered her smile and kissed down the length of his erection, enjoying the salty sweet taste of him as her tongue trailed along his tight and acutely sensitive flesh. His head fell back into the bed as she took him in her mouth, his appreciative moan assuring her his desire matched her own.

She moved a hand to help her see that no part of his magnificent cock went unattended. As her hand and mouth worked in tandem to gratify his lust. Through their bond she could feel his pleasure driving her to inconceivable heights of arousal.

In turn he felt her longing for him, the hunger of each feeding on the other until their bodies demanded to be joined. She lifted her head and he pulled her up and onto her back. "I need you," he groaned.

"Yes," she said between heaving breaths.

She gasped and clutched at his back as he entered her and she drove herself onto him. The friction of her hot, wet body against his cooler one creating a perfect storm of colliding flesh.

He hooked her knee in his arm to leverage her and allow her more freedom of movement. She took full advantage. He stared into her face watching the pleasure he was giving her register there. "Look at me, lover," he whispered between her increasingly urgent moans.

She slowly opened her eyes and met his. She gulped for air and forced herself to release her grip on the sheets and reach for his face. Her hands only made it to his neck. They clung there and strained to entice his face to her. She didn't manage it before her orgasm hit. She screamed and arched her back as the first wave of spasms ripped through her body, then his, triggering his release deep within her.

Her head jerked to one side and he was overcome. His fangs penetrated the soft, pulsating skin over her jugular as she writhed and trembled beneath him. He drank until he dared draw no more, though the delicate flavor of her blood continued its ceaseless call to him.

With tremendous effort he withdrew from her and held her tight as he rolled onto his back carrying her with him. He pulled a blanket over her shivering body and held her close.

Much sooner than he would have liked, he kissed her hair and said, "It's time, my love."

"So soon?" she whispered sadly.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I can return to you."

Sookie raised her head to look at him. "Then go quickly," she said, her voice quaking and her eyes filled with tears.

He sat up and gathered her to him. It was almost more than he could endure to leave her when her tears begged him to stay.

"Please don't cry, Dearest. I can't bear causing you pain," he pleaded with his face buried in her hair.

She turned her face up to him and offered him a faltering smile. She wiped at her cheeks with her hand. "I'm just being silly. I'll be alright," she said, her voice quavering.

He raised his hand and held her wobbly chin. "My brave beauty."

"I love you," she said clearly. "I'm fine. Hurry back so I can show you how much I missed you. How much I miss you already." She grasped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, then pulled away, climbed off his lap and went into her dressing room where she remained until well after he had showered and gone.

His heart urged him to follow, but his head overruled. The decision was made. His path was set. When next he came to her, he would come bearing her a crown.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Saule dressed in electric blue for her date with Pear. A sleeveless dress with a plunging neckline and made from clingy, light knit fabric which hugged her figure in quite a fetching way. She felt no fear or apprehension. Her goal was clear and her confidence high as she examined herself in the mirror. She would get the information she needed tonight, at all cost. She would do whatever she had to do and give up whatever was required, without regret.

She thought briefly of Jason. She wondered what he would think if he knew she had given herself to him so if she had to offer herself to Pear it would not be her first time. If she ended up in Pear's bed tonight, she wanted to be able to forget it and she knew that would not be possible if he was her first.

She looked at the clock on the dresser. It was ten minutes before nine. She picked up the small clutch bag which matched her pumps, brilliant yellow with an electric blue swirl. "I am as fearsome as the sun," she whispered to herself as she squared her shoulders and left the room she shared with Ausra.

"Wow!" Talon exclaimed as Saule bounced happily from her room.

"Ha!", Saule tossed back at him. "Keep your wows to yourself. I'm looking for trouble elsewhere tonight." She flipped her hair and headed out the door with no further explanation.

She found Pear pacing nervously outside the restaurant. He was a little under dressed in gray slacks and an open collar white button down shirt.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna show," he said as he brazenly ogled her cleavage.

"Why would you think that?" she asked with a bright smile. "Am I late?"

"Not yet, I guess," he conceded. "Let's go on in." He opened the restaurant door and went through. He reached back and held the door from inside.

Saule struggled to keep from losing her smile. Clearly whatever vampire held his leash didn't put much of a premium on chivalry. She almost giggled when the Maitre 'd handed Pear a tie and explained the evening dress code required it.

When he looked a bit wild eyed at the tie, Saule quickly grabbed one end and sweetly said, "Oh please, let me. I always tied Daddy's ties and ever since we lost him two years ago it's one of those little things I miss terribly," she lied.

"Knock yourself out," he said, slumping forward into a posture he wrongly assumed would be easier for Saule. Of the many vampires she had encountered in her life, she couldn't think of a single one who she thought would have had any attraction to this boorish creature she was on public display with. What trait could he possibly have to recommend him as an appropriate or desirable pet?

"Brian will be your waiter this evening, Mr. Pear," the Maitre 'd informed them as Brian approached. "Brian, this is Mr. Pear and his companion --"

"Sue Paladin," Saule furnished when it became clear Pear was not going to answer.

"If you'll follow me," Brian said. He led them to a table against the far wall and pulled out a chair. "Miss Paladin," he said, motioning to the chair.

The moment she was properly seated there was a ding from Pear's cell phone indicating a missed call. He took his cell from his pocket, glanced at it and laid it on the table.

At least he didn't send a return message, Saule thought.

Pear received eight more dings during their meal. Each time he would look at his cell and put it down without answering. He never once apologized for the numerous interruptions. Saule kept a constant chat going but thus far had been unsuccessful at gaining any useful information other than he had a sort of hero worship of Turcas who was their boss' top assistant. As they were served thin slices of key lime pie garnished with twists of lime and a drizzle of white chocolate, Saule had reached her option of last resort. The only thing she had left to save her from trying to seduce this repulsive character.

She took a bite of her pie. "Mmm," she moaned seductively. "Delicious."

"Not exactly the pie I had in mind, but it'll do for now," he said with an openly lusty smirk.

She forced herself to giggle and reached for her bag. She opened it, dug around for a moment and came out holding a tube of lipstick. She had also palmed a tiny listening device.

Taking a second bite of pie, Saule stuck the bug under the edge of her dessert plate, smiled charmingly at Pear and excused herself, "to go to the little girls room". As revolted as she was, she stayed on task. Once in the ladies room she hastily took the earbuds from her purse and listened for Pear to return the call of whomever kept calling him.

Suddenly she heard a voice which wasn't Pear's. Turcas had actually come to the table! He must have been watching them, but he was talking freely so he must not have seen her plant the bug.

"It's perfect. The Master is very happy with us," she heard Turcas say. "They called for an extra bed and that stupid girl is going to let us carry it up to the penthouse."

"How did you manage that?" Pear asked.

"They are short handed tonight. Several people on the maintenance staff are ill. I told her we would be happy to pretend we work here and carry it up for her."

"That's brilliant," Pear said.

"We walk right in with the bed, snatch the wife and take her to the Master. I'm sure the king will reward us," Turcas said. Then he whispered, "Maybe this will even make us worthy to be turned!"

She'd heard enough. She didn't have time to listen to any more. She peeked out of the restroom and watched Pear leave with Turcas. She had to speak to the Sheriff and get to Sookie, now.

Saule asked a passing waiter for directions to the nearest stairwell and she ran for it. She couldn't risk the elevator until the sixth floor. She took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the sixth floor elevators she was barely even breathing heavy. She was running on pure adrenaline. She rushed through the apartment door and almost screamed, "Where's the Sheriff?"

Ausra was at her side immediately and within only a few seconds more, she was surrounded by a small crowd.

Vivienne rose from her chair, but did not approach Saule. "Why do you ask for the Sheriff so urgently?" Sookie got up and started toward Saule, but Vivienne extended her arm to block Sookie's progress.

Saule saw Sookie and pushed through the others to get to her. When she reached her, Saule dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "Mistress, I beg you. I must speak with the Sheriff."

Vivienne raised a finger to her lips to keep Sookie from answering. Vivienne spoke to Saule. "It is not possible to speak to the Sheriff at present. He is unavailable. He has left me responsible for his household. If your business concerns this home or anyone in it, you may speak to me."

"Mistress Vivienne," Saule began. "Lady Northman is in danger. There are two men coming here. They plan to try and take her."

"What are you talking about?" Vivienne demanded. "What men?"

"Their names are Turcas and Pear. I overheard --"

"Turcas and Pear?" Vivienne asked sharply. "A tall handsome black man and a younger oaf of a white man?"

"If by handsome you mean frightening, then yes," Saule retorted.

"Don't be insolent," Vivienne said as she slowly sat back down in her chair. All eyes were on her as she sat there, obviously running through a list of options in her head.

Ausra neared Vivienne. "You know them."

"They belong to James Terrance," Vivienne answered. Then she looked between Saule and Ausra. "And clearly the two of you know more than you're saying. Tell me everything. Be thorough, but quick."

Sookie slumped into the couch. "Damn Quinn. Won't he ever give up."

"Don't flatter yourself. King Felipe would not send James to kidnap you for a lovesick tiger," Vivienne snapped, and turned back to Ausra and Saule. "Well?"

Ausra told her about her first encounter in as much detail as she could, then Saule continued with the details of her surveillance.

"I see. So you don't know if James is actually here or not?" Vivienne pondered more than asked. "That's a problem. I can take care of Turcas and Pear easily enough, but James himself would be an entirely different matter. At least if he's on the fifth floor he won't be able to hear us. Sookie, Ausra, Saule, come with me."

The three followed Vivienne to Sookie's bedroom door. "If you would please, Lady Northman." She made a gesture at the keypad on the door.

"Of course," Sookie said. She entered the code and they followed her into her bedroom.

"Soundproof?" Vivienne asked when the door closed behind them.

"Yes," Sookie answered. "Please tell me what's going on. And Eric said you would be able to reach him in an emergency. Isn't this an emergency? Can't we call him?"

Vivienne tried to sound comforting, though she wasn't particularly skilled in that direction. "I'm not certain exactly what's going on. And yes, this is an emergency, but not one Eric can resolve. We will deal with this ourselves. Calling Eric now would only worry and anger him and he cannot afford to be worried or angered in this way. Not now."

"You know where he's gone and what he's doing. He only told me he was going to work on a business deal for some property," Sookie said sadly. "Where has he gone, Vivienne?"

"He didn't lie to you. He is arranging a very large property deal. The negotiations will be very tense and require his undivided attention," Vivienne assured her. "Now, this is what we're going to do. Obviously Turcas and Pear do not know I'm here or they would not be so foolish as to think they could simply walk in here and take you. That is to our advantage. We will go to my room. It is near the elevators. We will wait there. When we hear them come, Sookie you will need to listen to them."

"Let me listen," Ausra interrupted. "I do not want to risk Sookie."

"None of us want to risk Sookie," Vivienne assured. "But trust me when I say, she is better equipped to listen for the information we need. Sookie, it is imperative I know if James is here. That's all you have to look for."

"OK," Sookie said.

"How will she know that?" Saule asked.

"She'll know," Vivienne answered. "We'll wait for them to get into the apartment and if James is not here, I'll follow them in and take care of them quickly and then you can come back and all will be well. If James is here, then after they go into the apartment I will go and keep them alive to negotiate with James and get all the other pets out of there. The three of you will leave the second Turcas and Pear enter the apartment. They have a blood bond with James so the minute they see me, they'll be afraid, he'll feel it and he'll come. He'll take the stairs so he doesn't have to wait, so you take the elevator. Go straight to Sookie's car and get out of here. Don't tell me where you'll go and don't go someplace you're associated with. Don't go to Fangtasia and don't go to Bon Temps."

Sookie was beginning to shake. Vivienne reached over and took Sookie's hands. "Don't be afraid Sookie. Ausra and Saule will protect you."

"Can they do that?" Sookie asked nervously.

"I don't know, my dear. But Eric says they can and I believe him implicitly. You believe him, don't you?"

"Eric doesn't lie," Sookie said. Then she looked directly into Vivienne's eyes, "And you'll take care of Mina and Genevieve and all the pets?"

"You have my solemn pledge," Vivienne swore to her. "I shall defend them with my life if necessary."

"Let's go," Sookie said simply, taking her purse from the nightstand.

They left the bedroom and headed for the front door. As they crossed the room Vivienne gave directions. "My pets into the kitchen so Turcas and Pear won't see you. Heller, you answer the door and allow them in. Close the door behind them and tell them the Mistress has stepped out but you expect her return at any moment. Invite them to sit and wait. Everyone act as naturally as possible. I will be following behind them within a minutes time."

Sookie, Ausra and Saule followed Vivienne to her suite. Once inside no one went more than a few feet from the unlatched door. Life was put on hold as they huddled silently and waited. After an excruciating twenty minutes, Sookie whispered, "They're coming."

Only seconds later the elevator buzzed, announcing their arrival. Turcas and Pear were in there with a mattress. Before they had even come out into the hall, Sookie's heart sank. "He's here."

"Everyone take a deep breath," Vivienne instructed quietly. She stepped in front of Sookie and took the door handle from her. It seemed to take forever for them to cross the thirty feet to the front door of the apartment. As soon as they were inside, Vivienne looked at Ausra and said, "I am trusting you because Eric trusts you. Do not fail him."

"Yes, Mistress," Ausra answered, and Vivienne left the room.

Ausra peered down the hall and saw Vivienne go into the apartment. She took Sookie by the hand and said, "It's time to go. I'll go summon the elevator. Wait here until it arrives then run to me." The elevator doors opened right away and Sookie and Saule bolted from Vivienne's door.

Sookie could feel the passage of time stalling, as if someone had maliciously driven a stake into the cogs of the clock in England where Earth's official time was kept. She remembered what it felt like to be staked. It felt like the world was fading away. If it hadn't been for Eric -- Oh dear god, Sookie thought. Eric! Sookie grabbed for the rail as she pleaded with herself not to faint.

"Keys," Ausra was asking. "Sookie give me your keys."

Where was Eric? He'd taken Pam and Oliver. What kind of big real estate deal required him to take back up like that? Maybe Pam, but not Oliver. Oliver was never included in Eric's business. Oliver was strictly used for muscle. If Eric needed -- Sookie clutched her stomach but nothing was there. There was no comforting wave of calm, only vicious little horned demons with pitchforks, spiked tails and sharp curled toenails assaulting her from within.

When the elevator reached the first floor, they went to the parking garage at a full run. Ausra started the car as Saule forced Sookie into the backseat. Sookie saw other people in the parking structure going about their business at such normal looking speeds. How odd that was when the space time continuum was folding in upon its self in her immediate vicinity?

"Eric," she groaned.

"What did you say?" Saule asked.

"It has to be The Fellowship of The Sun. I've seen on the news how they're expanding and building new churches in California," Sookie mumbled.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Saule said softly as Ausra pulled the car out of the parking garage and headed away as quickly as she could without drawing undue attention to them.

"Eric. He must have gone to help the California King get rid of The Fellowship and take their property."

"Not likely," Saule replied. "King Leonas has the largest army of vampires in this country under his command. And if for some reason he needed more, he wouldn't need to call upon the Sheriff. He'd call his brother, King Vincentas, and reinforcements would be sent to him within twenty-four hours."

"What can he be doing?" Sookie muttered as she curled into a ball in the backseat.

Saule sat beside her and patted her back, which served a dual purpose. It seemed to calm Sookie a bit and it gave Saule something to do with her hands. Ausra drove west, toward Texas, as if the imaginary line at the border would somehow offer them some level of protection. They would have to abandon the car at some point and it would have to be soon. But they had a head start of at least a few minutes and the most needed to be made of that before intentionally worsening their conditions.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

On the top floor of Valhalla, Vivienne had entered the apartment and snatched Turcas and Pear, then instructed Clio to lead the others to a safe place. Since her experience with Gage Gordon, Vivienne never went any place without at least dual accommodations available to her. In this case she had her luxury suite on the top floor in addition to a pair of adjoining rooms on the third floor. Clio took the others and went there.

Vivienne sat on a sofa, holding Turcas in one arm and Pear in the other. "You two be very good boys and be very still while we wait for your Master to join us," she purred at them. "I'm curious to see if he's fond enough of you to let you live after screwing this up so royally."

Pear's eyes were wide with fear. "Why so jittery little pear? Do you doubt the affections of your chosen?"

Clio's elevator had probably not yet reached the third floor when James filled the penthouse doorway. "This isn't like you Vivienne. You always professed to be vehemently against taunting ones pets."

"This is true," she said silkily. "But of course these are not my pets."

James took a step toward her and she tightened her right arm. Turcas screamed as one of his ribs cracked. The cocky grin on James' face grew into a broad evil smile. "Vivienne! His Majesty and Andrew always claimed you were charming, but I never saw it. How sad you waited until the end to show me. We could have had such fun together, you and I."

She would not be able to escape him. He was too fast, but she had to try. In one swift movement, she brought both arms to her sides, crushing Turcas and Pear, then threw them at James. As she did, she rose and attempted to run past him.

She failed. James batted the broken bodies of Turcas and Pear aside and caught her by the waist. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, my lovely Lady Vivienne? We have so much to discuss."

He bound her to the dining table with silver chains painfully scorching her skin. He took several steps back to admire his work. "Do I remind you of anyone?"

"Yes," Vivienne snarled. "A man without a king."

James' eyes flared with rage. He started back toward her when he was stopped by a loud beeping. He took something the size of a cell phone from his inside jacket pocket. As he stared at the beeping object his rage slowly transformed to glee. He looked remorsefully down at the heaps of dead flesh which had formerly been Turcas and Pear. "It seems I abandoned you too soon, my pets. My belief in your utter idiocy was rash. Do accept my apologies." He stepped over Turcas toward the door. "You'll have to excuse me, Vivienne. We will resume our chat after while. The tracking device they attached to the human's car is moving."

"James!" Vivienne screamed desperately. "She is innocent. She's done nothing. She doesn't even know what's happening right now!"

"I understand your attachment to her," James said serenely. "But as you said, I am a man without a king."

"You don't have to be. Swear fealty, James. I'll stand for you."

"If he has won, as you believe, I'll not see him make his human a queen over vampires."

"He won't forgive you. You're signing your own death warrant. You won't be able to hide from him," Vivienne said flatly.

"So be it."

James left the penthouse, carefully closing the door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Eric stared out the window into the moonless night. If all went according to plan, by sunrise the worst would be over. His position would be settled and he could offer --

No! He would not think her name. He would not think of home. He would not allow himself to be distracted. He had carefully built walls of security around his treasure, he had to trust they would hold.

He closed his eyes as if to reset his concentration.

"We will be landing momentarily, my lord," Oliver said before retaking his seat across the aisle from Eric.

"Did you speak to anyone on the ground? Have the others arrived?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And the bus?"

"Fuelled and ready, as arranged."

When Eric returned his gaze to the window he could see the two lines of lights marking the only runway at the small private airport in Needles, California. As he watched them grow closer, his mind focused on the task at hand. All else was pushed aside. Everything not useful in battle was compartmentalized and stowed away to be retrieved when all was calm again.

All emotion drained from his face. The beautiful, dancing eyes Sookie loved so much became cold, remote and above all, determined. The moment the plane carrying Eric, Oliver, Pam and twenty other Louisiana vampires touched down, Eric stood and his voice boomed through the small cabin. "Gather your weapons."

Eric reached into the overhead compartment and removed the heavy Norseman sword and its well worn leather scabbard. As the plane slowed, he carefully, almost ceremoniously tied the scabbard into position, each knot checked and double checked for tension and strength. There was no room for error.

This was the Eric who struck fear into the hearts of most other vampires. The Eric Sookie had heard spoken of only in whispers. The Eric who was renowned throughout Europe for his fearlessness and skill in battle.

The plane pulled to a stop next to a bus with darkened windows and the name of a music group from the area, the Desert Dudes, emblazoned on the side. Ten vampire warriors from King Leonas were already on board the bus. They stood and bowed to Eric when he entered. He nodded back to them and took the seat behind the driver. His contingent filed in behind him and found seats. When everyone was in, Eric simply said, "Go." and they were moving within seconds.

They had left Shreveport at ten pm and arrived in Needles just after eleven pm local time with the two hour time difference. It would take one and a half hours to get to Las Vegas. They would enter The Oubliette at one-thirty am. It should all be over by three. That gave them a two and a half hour cushion before sunrise at five thirty.

King Leonas would send units to Reno and Carson City. When everything was over, he would turn Carson City over to Eric and keep Reno as payment for his assistance. Leonas had long wanted casinos, but had not been successful in his attempts to convince the California human legislators to legalize them.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Sookie woke up in the back seat of her car with her head in Saule's lap. She was unable to speak or move for nearly a minute as the reality of her situation came crashing in on her, keeping her pinned in place. When Saule realized Sookie was awake she began stroking Sookie's hair and speaking gently to her.

"We left Valhalla almost two hours ago now," Saule began. "We don't dare stay in your car much longer. James is bound to have figured out we left in it and he'll be looking for us. When we get closer to Dallas we'll leave your car in a parking lot and take another one."

"We're gonna steal a car?!" Sookie screeched. That snapped her out of it. "Are you insane! We can't steal a car!"

Saule's expression did not change. "Are you in good enough shape to walk back to Shreveport, off road? That would be much better, but Ausra and I agreed we didn't think you could do it."

"Why would we have to walk?" Sookie asked. "We can just go rent a car."

"No Sookie," Saule said. "We can't just go rent a car. You have to show identification to do that and it would be entered in a computer. It could be traced. We don't know if anyone is watching things like that. We can't risk it. We steal a car or we walk. We have no other choices."

Sookie slumped into the seat. "This isn't possible," she sighed. "Why? Why does James want me?"

"I have no way of being certain," Saule started. Then Ausra finished her sentence, "To get to the Sheriff."

"But why would he want to get to Eric?" Sookie asked. "Eric has always done whatever the King wanted. We went to Las Vegas six months ago to help them when they asked. It caused me to have a sort of breakdown. It was a miracle I recovered. What more could they want from us?"

"Obviously they want something," Ausra said.

"And they want something they don't think the Sheriff will give them willingly," Saule added.

"This is so bad," Sookie said as a new worry occurred to her. "If we manage to keep away from James long enough, when Eric finds out, no amount of begging will stop him. I don't know what he'll do, but at the very least he'll kill James."

"Yes, that would be expected. It would be his right to kill James for threatening you," Saule agreed.

"You sound like a vampire," Sookie said almost laughing.

"I've been around them a long time," Saule smiled.

"How did you know there were men coming after me?" Sookie asked suddenly. And before Saule could answer, Sookie added, "And Vivienne said Eric trusted you. Trusted you with what?"

"With you, Mistress," Ausra provided when Saule hesitated.

Sookie looked back and forth between Ausra and Saule as if she were seeing them for the first time. She closed her eyes and really looked at them. When she'd first met them, their minds had reminded her of Swiss cheese. Not so now. Only a single hole remained. They were bodyguards … in the service of the King of Lithuania. They and their "sisters", as they had referred to them, were an elite. private security force charged with the safety of the King and Lady Anna during the daylight hours.

Eric had hired them to keep her safe during the hours when he and Oliver couldn't. They had volunteered to come and part of the agreement was they had to be extensively glamoured. Well, not really so much glamoured as shielded, kind of hypnotized. All memory of their training and occupation was sort of hidden not removed. Rather than making them actually forget their useful skills, they were made to think they had forgotten. Thus when Sookie had looked into their heads, she saw nothing to identify them as body guards, so she wouldn't object to them.

Then, as situations came up where they needed their skills, pieces of what had been forgotten, came back.

Eric knew her too well, she thought. He had let her think they were courtesans by not correcting her when she made that silly assumption. He knew her anger over bodyguards would have more than trumped any insecurities she had over mere whores.

"What do you see?" Saule asked curiously. "You're a seer, yes?"

"Yes," Sookie responded. "I see who you are. You're bodyguards. Eric hired you to watch me."

"To keep you safe," Ausra corrected.

Suddenly Eric's words echoed through her head. They'd been sitting in his office at Fangtasia with a jeweler when he'd said to her, 'Imagine what a man would have to go through if he had something more precious to him than a box of stones to keep safe.'

Ausra was still speaking. "We are not spies. We have not spoken to anyone about any of your activities. That was not our assignment. We were merely to see that you were not injured or interfered with."

Sookie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "OK. Now that we all know who we all actually are, we need to work out a plan. Ausra, be watching for a Wal-Mart Store. If you see one take that exit. First thing we need to do is get Saule out of this cocktail dress. Saule, can you lean over the seat and get into the glove box there? I'm pretty there's a pen in there. And grab out something we can make a list on. Anything will do."

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Vivienne lay very still on the table. Moving only increased the pain. There were times when a vampire's ability to heal seemed more curse than gift. As the silver binding her to the table slowly burned into her flesh, her body fought back and healed at almost exactly the same rate as the damage was being done. Thus there was no telling how long it would take for the silver to actually burn through. It might take months, maybe years.

Vivienne knew from personal experience it could go on for well over a week and she would be able to fully heal in a few hours. That knowledge didn't make her situation any less painful, but it reminded her she was in no real danger of immediate death regardless of her suffering. And it gave her the strength to wait. To wait until she was certain James would be gone from the building before summoning Clio to release her.

For now, she focused on the pain. She needed Clio to feel the pain so she wouldn't try to come too soon. Vivienne wouldn't risk Clio running into James in a hallway or an elevator.

Her plan was brutal, but effective. Clio was curled up on a bed on the third floor of Valhalla with tears streaming heavily from her face as she tried desperately to muffle her screams. Pandora and Mina sat on either side of her on the bed, applying cold towels to the phantom burns plaguing Clio's tortured body.

When Vivienne thought sufficient time had passed she closed her eyes, forced her mind from her agony and began mentally calling to Clio. Few vampires had the ability to telepathically communicate with anyone, but almost all could summon both their children and humans with whom they shared a strong blood bond.

"My Mistress calls!" Clio shouted suddenly. Her screams and tears vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. She scrambled from the bed and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Genevieve called in a panic. "Don't open that door! He might be out there." She had been sitting quietly in a corner chair since they had evacuated the penthouse. She was terrified. Not spooked as when Eric had startled her when she first saw him and she had run into the pantry to hide. She was frightened to the point of not believing hiding would be of any real use. But she didn't want to give up her location just the same.

"But my Mistress calls," Clio said with determination. "I must go to her." She turned to Heller who was standing nearest to her. "Lock it behind me." And she was gone.

Heller locked the door and Genevieve began to cry softly into her hands. Fawn and Calliope went to comfort Genevieve. "Our Mistress wouldn't have summoned Clio unless she was sure the danger was gone. James must have left," Fawn said in a cheerful voice.

"If it's safe, why didn't she summon you all?" Genevieve argued.

"Clio's bond to our Mistress is strongest," Calliope explained. "That's why Clio could feel it when our Mistress was being injured."

Genevieve looked around the room at her company. She was the only one here who wasn't a pet. "How do you do it? You give up everything and in return you feel the pain of your masters?"

"We receive as well," Fawn almost whimpered, not knowing what to say. She wasn't used to being around people who questioned her position.

"I gave up nothing," Mina said defensively. "I was taken from a life of fear and worry, struggle and helplessness. All I had was myself, and that I offered freely. In return I have been given love and protection, respect and position, not to mention complete and very generous financial support and a lifestyle far beyond anything I could have hoped to achieve for myself.

It would be my honor and my privilege to share the pain of my Master. It would be so little to ask for the life I have been given. I'm sure everyone's reasons for the decisions they've made are different, but I have no regrets."

"But there's a vampire who wants to kill us out there somewhere," Genevieve said weakly.

"No," Mina corrected. "There's a vampire out there who wants to kill my Mistress. We weren't sent to this room because our lives were threatened. We're here so we're safely out of the way, so we aren't injured or killed by accident as the vampires do their business."

Upstairs, Clio had reached Vivienne and freed her. Vivienne walked to a large comfortable chair and sat. Clio ran into the kitchen and filled a large bowl with water, which she brought to the floor beside Vivienne's feet. Then she went to the restroom and wet several hand towels. On her way back she picked up the telephone and brought it to her Mistress.

Clio sat on the floor and gently cleaned and covered Vivienne's wounds. They would heal fairly quickly, but Clio was anxious to relieve as much of Vivienne's discomfort as possible.

"Whom would you have me call, my pet?" Vivienne asked.

"Can no one help us?"

Vivienne smiled at her favorite pet. "The danger has passed, Clio. Lord Northman will succeed and James will be hunted and killed. He will not return here. But we must be ready to receive Lady Northman home if her guardians have managed to keep her alive."

"And what if Lord Northman doesn't succeed, Mistress?" Clio asked.

"Then I will have gambled poorly and we will all pay the price," Vivienne said.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Once on the highway, so there was no more jostling from stops for lights and stop signs, Eric stood and faced his invasion force. I would like to express our thanks to King Leonas and our friends from California for their assistance.

As we are taking the Oubliette, a smaller force from King Leonas will take Reno and Carson City. I believe the leadership from both those areas will be in Las Vegas, at the Oubliette since King Felipe collects his taxes on the new moon. So small numbers should have no difficulties in those places.

We will seize the Oubliette. Those who wear concealable weapons will enter preemptively, at one-twenty. I believe that is five from California and five who came with me. Four will linger near the main entrance. The remaining six will go to the bottom floor to take over the security office and shut down all cameras. They are to remain off until you receive orders to the contrary directly from me.

When the security office has been secured, four of you break away and check the dungeons and interrogations rooms. Bring everyone you encounter, with the exception of prisoners to the hall outside the security office. Leave any prisoners where they are until we can determine their identities.

The rest of us will fly to the roof at one-thirty. The few who are not fliers will be carried. I expect the roof to be the heaviest resistance we encounter. In my long experience, I have always found those of lowest rank to be the fiercest combatants. All rooftop guards must either die or disarm and swear fealty. No exceptions. They will fight, but they are not particularly well appointed. They are equipped primarily for human crowd control, so while they may be eager, they cannot prevail.

At precisely one-thirty am, Eric and his army of twenty-two others landed on the rooftop of the Oubliette.

"Hey!" a heavy set human man yelled as he closed the gap between himself and the group. "Vamps have to use the elevators like anybody else!"

Pam swatted him aside, sending him tumbling up against a huge air conditioning compressor. "But we're not like anybody else," she hissed. "You might want to keep your seat for a while."

Another man had been behind the first. He now stood staring at Pam. "Are you next?" she asked with a grin. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head. She patted his fingers. "Good boy."

Inside the guard tower a panic button was pushed to summon all security personnel on the premises to the roof.

Ferdinand was a California vamp among the four vamps, two from Louisiana and two from California, who had remained at the entrance when the other six went to the basement. They were mingling with the human tourists. Ferdinand and one of the Louisiana vamps were flirting with a group of college girls from Boston when they noticed a series of eleven vampires hurry from wherever they had been, through the main doors onto the roof.

There was bound to be other access to the roof, so doubtless there had been other vampires hastening to the roof via alternate routes. Likely no more than half used the main entrance, so that meant at least twenty-two had joined the regular staff out there. That should have been eight to ten.

If that was the extent of their force, the Oubliette didn't stand a chance, Ferdinand thought. He had volunteered for this mission for a chance to meet Eric under battle conditions. The Norseman was famous throughout Europe for being a savage fighter, invincible in single combat. He did not spar. Once a confrontation crossed the line to assault, it was a fight to the death. And after a thousand years the Norseman was still alive. That fact spoke for his untarnished record.

On the roof, Eric approached the security tower, sword at his side. They had closed and locked the door. He chuckled to himself as he tore the steel door from its hinges. "I need you to shut down the elevators now," Eric growled at the two vampires he found in the small control room.

One of them reached out lightening quick and sliced Eric's upper arm with a silver knife. The other had raised his arm, holding what looked like a mini sledge hammer. He was taking aim at Eric's other arm. Eric grabbed the arm holding the hammer and ripped it from it's shoulder socket. Before the fingers could release the hammer, he swung it into the vampire with the knife and crushed his skull against the wall.

Eric's hellish glare landed on the now one-armed vampire. "On second thought, I'll do it myself," he said flatly as he took One-arm's head with an upward lash of his sword. Completely unfazed by the blood running in rivulets from his hair, into his eyes or the fresh wound on his arm, he leaned into the doorway and glanced over the control panel. He hit the large red "emergency shut off" button and turned back to the rooftop fracas.

"Are we ready to end this?" he bellowed. His forces slowed to offer the opposition the opportunity to give up arms. They declined the offer. "Very well," he said with an amused smirk.

A few more Oubliette reinforcements streamed out of the service corridor, but not enough. Eric was too motivated. He would not be denied, not if five or fifty joined the fight against him. With the sweet blood of warfare fresh on his tongue, Eric rejoined the fight with relish, his Viking war cry transcending the screams of terrified tourists huddled on the opposite side of the roof and carrying into the still Nevada night.

When twenty vampires had fallen, only two were Eric's, Eric fully extended his arms to his sides and spoke, "I make you this vow. Felipe de Castro will perish before the dawn. What is his will be mine. Those who wish to join him will be obliged. To those who do not, I offer this one opportunity to lay down arms and pledge fealty."

The side of the roof occupied by vampires fell silent. While it appeared no one was anxious to continue their fight to the death, at the same time, no one was dropping their weapons either.

After a tense twenty seconds, Oliver slapped the sword from the hand of a young vampire. As the steel blade clattered across the roof, Oliver growled at him, "Kneel to your new king."

The man who couldn't have been more than twenty when he was turned and hadn't been a vampire for very long, stumbled forward two steps and fell to his knees. "I reject King Felipe and pledge my fealty to you my Lord.'

Eric stepped forward, put a hand on each of the boy's upper arms and pulled him into a standing position. "He who was my enemy is now my friend. Does no one else desire my friendship?" He turned the boy, who was beginning to relax now, to face the others.

Less than a minute later the rooftop battle was over. Twenty three Nevada vampires surrendered their weapons and pledged fealty.

There would be very few vampires who had not been either on the roof or the basement and most of them would be in the King's suite. There would be Felipe along with James, Andrew, David and probably a contingent of his personal guards. Possibly a few others but there wouldn't be many. Most would have been sent to the roof when the initial alarm went up.

Eric issued his first orders to his new subjects. "To those new to my command. The remainder of this fight is not yours. You are to restore the elevators with one of you on the ground with each. No one comes up until I have issued the order to resume normal business. Humans who wish to leave must be allowed to do so and you must maintain order during this process."

He turned and walked toward the main entrance of the Oubliette. Pam, Oliver and the remaining vampires who came with him followed. Just short of the entrance, he stopped. "Six go to the basement to see that all is secure. Pam, Oliver and six more come with me. The rest of you remain at the entrance to maintain order. When the human authorities arrive, keep them in the lobby. I'll deal with them when I have time."

And with that, Eric entered the Oubliette just as if he were coming onto the main floor of Fangtasia, with such pride and purpose the throngs cluttered near the entrance instinctively made way. He headed directly to the interior elevators. His objective was on the eighth floor. It was time to finish the deed.

Ferdinand was star-struck. Striding into the Oubliette, Eric was the very picture of the victorious hero every little boy dreams of being. As majestically terrifying as a vengeful young god, and streaked with the blood of those who had dared to defy him, he would claim a crown as if he had been born to it.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Every nerve in their bodies was on end and tingling with electricity as Sookie and Saule sat quietly in the Wal-Mart parking lot waiting for Ausra to come out. It was a twenty-four hour store, but few people did their shopping in the wee hours of Wednesday morning, so the lot offered them little camouflage.

A cold front was moving in. It had gotten noticeably cooler just since Ausra went into the store and that wasn't even half an hour ago.

"It will be raining soon," Saule stated matter-of-factly. "Can't you smell it? Rain during the new moon, ideal conditions for hiding. We may be lucky after all."

"What is she getting that's taking so long?" Sookie complained.

"The clothes wouldn't have taken but a few minutes. Buying practical instead of pretty doesn't take long. She's looking for weapons. She'll try to buy a bow and arrows. Of course the arrows won't be of any use. We'll have to make our own, from wood, but we should be able to break them apart to use the tips and feathers. Maybe even parts of the shafts depending on what kind they have. She'll hit the jewelry counter last."

"For silver," Sookie said.

"We have to go back to Shreveport, Saule," Sookie said firmly.

"It isn't safe for you there, Mistress," Saule replied.

"If James is as strong as Vivienne says, then I'm not safe anywhere out of Eric's reach," Sookie said without the least bit of drama. "He won't search for me forever. At some point, if he doesn't find us he'll get angry. When that happens he'll go back to Valhalla. He'll want to kill someone. He isn't a patient man."

Sookie remembered their first meeting. He and Eric had come close to fighting then and poor Mr. Pritchard who she had exposed as a cheat, was the recipient of the abuse James had wanted to try and mete out on Eric.

"We have to try and keep him from hurting anyone else," Sookie concluded.

"Maybe he's not chasing us at all. Maybe Vivienne was able to defeat him," Saule offered with an attempt to sound optimistic.

"You don't believe that," Sookie said knowingly.

"We can't know for certain," Saule countered.

Sookie laughed softly. "You're wasting your time, Saule. It's true we can't know for certain, but you don't believe it's possible Vivienne is still alive. You believe he killed her and ignored the pets. You can't hide it from me. I can see it."

"Mistress, I beg you. Please do not set us on a course for Shreveport."

"We have no choice. We have to ditch the car. After whatever Ausra buys here, we won't be able to use my credit cards again. I realize it was a risk using it this once, but one location only gives you a location, it would take a second location to give anyone tracking my card transactions a direction. I have less than a hundred dollars in cash. So unless you have a secret stash of cash someplace that you haven't mentioned yet, we can't just keep running away. We need to be someplace familiar. You're the expert. Am I terribly wrong?"

Much as she wanted to argue, she couldn't. "You are not wrong," Saule conceded and light rain began to fall.

"There's Ausra," Sookie said. Ausra was pushing a heavily burdened shopping cart out the front door. Saule put the car in gear and drove up to her.

Ausra opened the back door. "Mistress, would you mind moving to the front seat? We need the equipment with us, not in the trunk."

Sookie got out and helped Ausra unload the cart into the back seat of the car, then she got into the front passenger seat and Ausra climbed into the back with everything she'd just bought.

As soon as the doors were closed, Saule pulled the car away. "Now we need to find a motel with woods behind it, as close to here as possible," Ausra said as she began digging through bags.

"Why a motel near here with woods?" Sookie asked.

Saule explained. "As you said, we have to ditch the car. We need to be out of the public eye, so the woods are for us to hide in while we make preparations. As I said, we'll need to make arrows. Woods have trees. We need sticks. Behind a motel because it is the middle of the night and there will be an assortment of cars to choose from in a motel parking lot. And the owners of those cars will likely be asleep. Ausra will drop you and me in the woods. Then she'll bring the car back to this parking lot and run back to us. When we're ready she'll go get us a car from the motel parking lot and we'll be on our way.

Less than a mile up the service road there was a Super Sleepy motel which would suit their needs. The huge neon yawning man bathed the front of the building in yellow and orange artificial light, but the rear of the place was poorly lit.

Saule stopped them next to a large dumpster. She was already coming out of her cocktail dress as she opened her door and except for her blue lace panties she was naked when she arrived at the passenger side of the car. Ausra handed her a dark brown sweat shirt and matching sweat pants. She slipped them on in seconds.

Before she knew it, Sookie was also dressed in sweats and was sitting under a tree in the rain. Being soaked to the bone in the middle of a wooded area behind a cheap motel, carefully breaking feathers off plastic arrows so Saule could tape them onto the straightest sticks she could find wasn't nearly as intriguing and adventuresome as it sounded. It was miserable and frightening. Where was Eric? Sookie thought of him sitting in a luxurious office in California chit chatting with business men while she sat here in the woods, exposed to the elements and trying desperately to survive.

Saule was amazingly fast. Sookie thought of all of Saule's games she played while doing other things as well. Her concentration exercises, this was the payoff. She could sit in the dark and the rain, outdoors, coherently carrying on a conversation and giving instructions as she built straight arrows from sticks, feathers and tape. All the while knowing they were being pursued by a very strong vampire bent on destruction. Sookie was impressed with Saule beyond almost anything she'd ever seen.

Ausra had gotten them each a carpenter's belt with lots of straps, loops and hanging pockets for holding an assortment of tools. Saule instructed Sookie to load her belt with their essential tools. She had a large knife, electrical tape, two screwdrivers, a pair of pliers, a small folding shovel and a hammer. In addition, Saule sharpened three stakes for her and gave her a handful of silver chains and told her to put them in the front pocket so she could get to them quickly if she needed too.

By the time Ausra returned Saule had belts for herself and Ausra loaded with rudimentary, but still effective against vampires, weapons. "Did you choose a car?" Saule asked.

"Yes," Ausra answered. "It's very small, so we'll be crowded, but it will get good gas mileage so it won't cost us too much. And the owner dropped their keys next to it, so it won't be any extra work and we'll be able to lock it if we need too."

"Excellent. Get it and let's go."

They agreed it would be best to take Hwy 80 back rather than the interstate. It went all the way to Greenwood, Louisiana which was less than twenty-five miles to Shreveport. Smaller road, less traffic, fewer people, so if they did run into trouble there was less chance of others being hurt.

An hour and a half later their luck ran out. The left rear tire blew out in perfect unison with a huge thunder clap. The two sounds combined in a terrible resonating boom. The small car skidded on the wet pavement as Saule fought to keep control. She managed to prevent them smashing into a tree and came to an eventual stop inches from the roadside ditch which was already accumulating rainwater so quickly it would overrun its banks before dawn.

"We can't stay here. We'll have to walk until we reach someplace where we can get another car," Saule said with authority. They all got out and were immediately soaked through again. "Ausra, help me," Saule ordered.

Sookie saw that she wanted to push the car into the ditch and she helped as well. The small car was flooded to the door handles in seconds. Saule held her bow at her side with an arrow at the ready in her hand as they started off down the deserted road, not sure exactly how far they were from the next town.

Sookie began to shiver as they walked on and on. It was so cold. And why did it have to be raining? She could probably stand the cold and that ghostly, howling wind if she wasn't soaking wet as well.

She squinted in the moonless darkness trying to see any sign of civilization. Nothing. Of course, she couldn't see very far. The occasional outline of a tree and there must fields to the right because she could hear the wind blowing through the tall grass. And she could hear the water in the ditch rolling and slapping against its banks. If the rain didn't slow soon that ditch would become as big of a threat as the thought of James finding them.

And that humming. The humming was worst of all, even over the wind she could hear it. It grew louder as they walked on, as if there was a motor running in her head and it was trying to escape. The humming got louder still. It was a motor. A car motor. And it was getting closer.

The darkness was suddenly illuminated when the driver of the car turned on the headlights. Sookie froze there, like a deer. In the slow-motion, surreal milliseconds which passed between the headlights and the impact she noticed the driver seemed to be holding something out the window. The first thing she thought of was a gun and she screamed.

"AUSRA! GET HER!" she heard Saule shriek before she felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

The door wasn't locked. Eric entered, sword drawn, with Pam and Oliver quick on his heels.

Felipe sat behind his imposing desk with his hands folded in front of him. He was flanked by four personal guards. Andrew Hawkins and David Bloodstone stood near the windows.

"Good evening, Sheriff Northman," Felipe said smoothly and with no display of fear as Eric approached

Eric stopped in front of the desk, facing Felipe, with his hands crossed behind his back. "Your Majesty," he responded with a nod.

One of the guards moved his hand to his sword. Eric didn't flinch. He shifted his eyes and met the gaze of the guard, who returned his hand to his side.

"I'm sure you noticed we did not lock you out?" Felipe said.

"And I appreciate that, Your Majesty," Eric replied in a civil tone. "It is my wish to cause as little property damage as possible."

"You assume much, my friend, if you believe it is your own purse you spare by limiting expensive repairs," Felipe continued. "I do not intend to die tonight."

"Your intentions are no longer of any consequence, Your Majesty," Eric stated flatly. "The intentions at issue here are mine. Let me assure you, your final death will be tonight. We now quibble over how many you take with you."

Felipe stood, his face flushed with outrage and his eyes exhibiting the arrogant confidence of someone who believes he has the upper hand. "Do you mistake me for a simpleton, Sheriff?!" the King screamed. "Do you suppose you could manage a takeover without arousing my suspicions and I would not have counter measures in place?!"

Eric stared placidly as Felipe regained his composure and was able to continue. "Look around you, Viking. Do you notice nothing amiss?"

Eric's unyielding eyes remained on Felipe as he answered. "Were I in your well informed position I would have sent James Terrance to Shreveport to abduct my Lady. I would have instructed him to take her alive so she could be used as a negotiating point. And I would have a direct line of communication to him so I could offer the necessary proof of life when the time of negotiation arrived. Am I close?"

"Lay down your sword, Northman," Felipe said with the taste of victory in his mouth. "Or you will surely lose more than you hope to gain."

Eric's cool, dispassionate demeanor dissolved as he fixed Felipe in a murderous glare. He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of the desk. His voice was a low, foreboding growl. "Do not presume to know what price I am prepared to pay for my ambitions or what significance I place on my possessions." Without looking away from Felipe, he added, "Pam, serve Andrew his bill of divorcement."

A vicious grin crept across Pam's face as she looked at Andrew.

"Guards!" Andrew shouted.

The guards flanking the king did not move and no others materialized. Pam looked into Andrew's eyes and purred, "Vivienne says bye," before decapitating him in a move so swift most humans would have missed it had it not been evidenced by a massive arterial spray of blood and Andrew's disintegration. .

"Sheriff Bloodstone," Eric said evenly, without taking his eyes from Felipe. "Lady Vivienne has asked for your life. Understanding you will forfeit your title, pledge fealty to me and I shall grant her request."

For the first time, King Felipe winced. "You make offers beyond your station, Sheriff. Knowing your trinket will die for your arrogance. Was it only this winter past when you so convincingly played the part of a man in love without measure."

"My arrogance would make her a queen. If she is to die, it is my lack of sufficient planning, not my arrogance which will be the cause," Eric responded emotionlessly. "As for my offers, they are not repeated."

David Bloodstone removed the signet ring identifying him as Sheriff of Nevada, Area 2 and carefully placed it on the edge of the desk. He closed the distance between himself and Eric and dropped to one knee. "I pledge my fealty to My Lord Eric Northman, His Most Generous Majesty, King of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana," David said solemnly. "And to Her Majesty the Queen, if she lives."

"It seems the issue of my station has been resolved," Eric said. He glanced from one guard to the next, catching the eye of each. "Do you agree?"

The four hesitated at first, then one after the next, they knelt and bowed their heads as they declared their loyalty to the new king. "Wait by the door," Eric said to them. And they went immediately to the door.

"A coup d' ètat. Would that I could attend your victory celebration," Felipe said as he pushed his chair up to his desk for the last time.

Eric held his sword, double-handed and fully extended in front of him.

Felipe stared directly into Eric's icy eyes. "Your time has come," were the final words of a lifetime spanning over five hundred years.

"The King is dead. Long live the King," Pam said softly.

"Leave me," Eric said, staring down at the puddle which was formerly Felipe de Castro. "Find a cleaning crew. I will call for them shortly."

"Yes, You Majesty," Pam and Oliver said in unison before turning and shooing David and the guards out before them.

When he was alone in the room, Eric stepped over the prior king and stood behind the desk. His eye was drawn to the neatly printed speed dial list lying beside the telephone which was built into the desk. Number one on the list were the initials JT. Eric leaned forward and pushed the speakerphone button followed by zero-one.

The connection was not good. It was raining, but James' voice was clear. "She escaped, Your Majesty and the deadline passed, but I have relocated her only now. I give her to you." He was in a car. Suddenly there was the sound of rushing wind, as if he was holding the phone out the window. "No!" Eric said into the speaker. "Wait!" But James couldn't hear him with his window opened to the wind and the rain. James thought he was connected to Felipe. He was holding the phone out for his Master to hear.

There was a woman's scream … Sookie's scream … Eric felt a sharp blow to his shoulder and heard the unmistakable sound of a car striking and shattering a body, followed by screeching brakes.

He ripped the phone from it's place and sent it crashing through the window and to the street below. He hoped it hit someone. He hoped they died. He wanted someone to die. He wanted them all to die. His hands fell to the desk to support his slumping body. It was said later his agonized repine could be heard for blocks through the destroyed window despite the din of the Vegas Strip.

In the hall, Oliver lunged for the door but Pam blocked him. "No."

Oliver stared in disbelief at the door. "But my Mistress!"

"It sounds as if you are freed of your pledge, Oliver," she said. "Leave him to grieve in peace."

Minutes later Eric emerged showing no sign of weakness or being broken, only determined resolve chiseled into his features.

"We have a spy. One of them will know who. Imprison them all," he ordered. "Show them no mercy, for I will not. If she is dead, I will light her funeral pyre with their bodies burning at dawn."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Pam, stay with me," Eric ordered. "Oliver, you direct gathering all the Nevada vampires who are here. Hold them in the Crypt until I come to question them. We only have two hours before sunrise." Eric looked at David and the four guards who had only minutes ago sworn their fealty.

"Your Majesty," David said nervously. "If I may have a word?"

"Speak quickly," Eric said.

David motioned toward the door of Felipe's former suite. "May we speak privately?"

"Do not try my patience," Eric warned. "I have much business to attend to and my fondness for Vivienne does not extend to suffering her brother wasting my time."

"Of course, Your Majesty. James Terrance keeps many pets. He has a male he calls Stork. My own pet Cassiopeia tells me Stork is involved with my sister Vivienne's favorite pet, Clio."

Eric looked at David with absolute contempt despite being interested in the information he had just supplied. "Your sister asks for and is granted your life, and you repay her by implicating her as a spy?"

"No Majesty!" David said emphatically. "I'm certain Vivienne is unaware of the relationship. I am told it takes place in secret and only during daylight hours."

Eric's expression did not change. David was telling the truth. Vivienne had not been sarcastic months ago when she had said she was surrounded by idiots, referring to David and her now former husband Andrew. "Oliver, take David and go arrest this Stork and bring him to me. The rest of you wait here. Pam, come with me."

Eric went back into the suite which he would use for an office for the time being. Pam followed. Eric sat down at the desk and motioned for Pam to pull up a chair. "We must locate Thalia. I need you to call every vampire we didn't bring with us. If they can't tell you where she is, I want them out looking for her. When she is found, I don't want her harassed or harmed in any way or even touched. I merely need to speak to her. Have them call your phone or mine and hand their phone to her."

Pam snorted. "She's likely to just crush it if anyone hands her a phone. We've never been able to get her to carry one."

"I am aware of that, Pam!" Eric shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk, causing the wood to crack. "If she crushes it, tell them to hand her another one and keep handing them to her until she speaks to me! It is a relatively simple request. Surely even those we left behind are capable of carrying it out!"

"Yes, Majesty," Pam said meekly as she took her cell out of her pants pocket and started flipping through her phone book for vamps who were not now in Nevada.

Eric called Bobby Burnham and went through a similar set of instructions with him. Except Bobby was to contact anyone in the human or were community who might be able to help locate the vampire Thalia. "Talk to the Shreveport Police Department and the Caddo Parrish Sheriff's Department first since they already have people out on the streets. Be sure to emphasize the importance of not touching her, simply locate her and call. We will send a vampire to talk to her. --- Why I need to speak to her is of no consequence to anyone else, but to me it is of dire importance. --- This is not an interview! It is an order! She has a fan website. Have someone look there and see if her admirers know where she is. No one sleeps until she is found."

Eric closed his phone. "Keep calling. When Oliver and David get back, tell them to wait in whatever room that is," Eric said bruskly, pointing to an open door near the windows. "I am going to the crypt."

Pam nodded and Eric swept out of the room.

When Eric approached the security office, the Nevada vamps lining the walls all knelt and swore fealty without him delivering a speech. Eric was grateful for that. He wanted this to be as cursory a visit as possible.

No vampires were being held in the crypt. Only three human men for minor casino related infractions. Eric ordered them released with an assurance they would be killed for any repeat offense. For now he had the vamps return to their jobs. He had suspended his plan for mass imprisonment until after he spoke with James' pet. If the pet could identify the spy he could not reasonably hold any of these vampires accountable.

He took the Louisiana and California vampires with him and went to the roof.

He sent all the Nevada vamps on the roof inside to resume either their former duties or the duties of a now deceased vamp. His people would now handle the elevators and entrance security. Two-way elevator traffic for persons other than the human authorities was resumed.

The takeover was complete and the majority of the people who were there when it happened would learn about it in shadowy partial accounts online or in a newspaper.

In his last bit of business before going back to what was now his office, Eric went to the main lobby to see the local police.

Three men in suits, two human, one vampire, along with about a dozen uniformed officers were milling around the check-in desk.

"Gentlemen," Eric said, displaying his most charming smile. "I hope you've not been waiting long. I would have joined you sooner, but it has been a busy evening."

"Who the hell are you?" the oldest and most rotund of the suited men asked with a sneer.

"I am Eric Northman, new proprietor of the Oubliette."

"Where is de Castro?" the man demanded.

"Felipe is unable to be with us. Shall we leave the lobby and go into a conference room?" Eric politely extended an arm in the direction of the room he had been told was prepared. He looked up a hall and saw a human woman waiting with the door open. "Come this way."

When neither of the human suits moved, Eric's eye narrowed slightly and he turned to the vampire officer, who was clearly here as liaison since whatever this incident turned out to be, it was obviously a big deal. There had been over fifty 911 calls. "Is this to be a public meeting? In that case I will have a table and chairs brought into the lobby. I have no time to lurk about in this foolish manner."

"Of course not, Your Majesty," the vampire responded. Turning to his fellow officers. "There is a conference room prepared for us. We should go there and not frighten the tourists."

"His Majesty? What the hell is going on here?"

"I will be more than happy to answer your questions in the conference room," Eric stated somewhat more impatiently. This time he did not wait for the others. He walked to the conference room. They would either follow or not, he didn't care.

He sat at the head of the table, crossed his legs and laced his fingers in his lap. He did not stand when they entered. They had proven themselves unworthy of even feigned courtesy.

"So what happened here tonight?" the heavy suit grumbled once he was seated.

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir," Eric replied with no attempt at civility. "I have given you my name, yet I remain unaware of yours."

"Knowing my name isn't necessary, for --"

Eric's voice lowered as he interrupted. "Nor is my participation in this tedious little exercise. I have much to do and very little time. If you have questions you wish to ask of me, I suggest you ask them now. And understand I feel no obligation to respond to strangers."

"Allow me to apologize for our neglecting formalities, Your Majesty," the vampire in the group stated with a bow to Eric. "I am Sargaent Malcolm Fontaine, with LVPD. These are Detectives Pierce and Smith." Pierce was the heavy set one. "We were alerted by a number of 911 calls and when we arrived we were further concerned by your elevators only allowing exit from the building."

"I take full responsibility for the unnecessary distress calls you received earlier in the evening," Eric began coolly. "As part of our celebration ceremony for the finalization of our purchase of The Oubliette, we had a planned and choreographed performance of a medieval battle on the roof. Apparently, unbeknownst to me, the performance had not been properly announced so most of our guests were unaware of what was taking place. It seems many were alarmed upon seeing the reenactment. The enthusiasm of my players adds quite an air of realism.

Of course we had halted elevator service during the performance to avoid overcrowding on the roof. We did not wish to be in violation of any local fire ordinances.

I regret the inconvenience our little play has caused you, but as you can see, all is well and there are no injuries to report. Now if you'll excuse me, I have numerous other details to attend to before sunrise." Now Eric stood. The police were being dismissed.

"But we got over fifty calls," Pierce protested weakly.

Eric looked at him with utter contempt. "I understand you receive hundreds of calls annually reporting UFOs. How often do those calls result in you finding little green men?"

When Pierce had no answer, Eric added, "I thought not. You are welcome to remain and search the building for green men or dead men or whatever it is you are looking for. If you find any, you may contact me through Fontaine here and I will make myself available to answer any further questions you have. Gentlemen." He nodded very slightly to the room in general and left.

Fontaine followed fast behind him. "If you'll forgive me, Your Majesty. I beg you would grant me an audience so I might pledge my fealty."

"I believe you just did," Eric replied. He looked at Fontaine and nodded before getting into the elevator to go back to his office.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Saule looked in horror as Sookie screamed but didn't move. There was no time. Saule took a leaping step to shorten the distance between them and jumped almost straight up into the air. "AUSRA! GET HER!" she shrieked and as she came down she kicked Sookie as hard as she could in the shoulder.

Sookie was sent careening toward Ausra. Ausra reached for her but missed because she couldn't take her eyes from Saule. The car hit her before she had even reached the ground. Even over the wind and rain Ausra could hear the sounds of breaking bones and crushing wet flesh. Saule's once graceful body lay in a tangled heap, near the ditch on the opposite side of the road.

Squealing brakes. The driver was still in control. Smashing into Saule had not injured him. It had to be James. Ausra calculated the distance. Saule was too far from her. Too far to try and get her weapons before James could get to her and too far for her to try and help her. She ran to Sookie.

Sookie's head was bleeding. Not very badly, but she was unconscious. No time to try and revive her and there was no way Ausra could move fast enough to get away carrying her. She would have to stand and fight.

The car came to a stop and James got out. He glanced in Saule's direction and seeing she was neither a threat nor Sookie he turned his attention to the woman standing in the middle of the street holding a stake in each hand. He moved slowly toward her, knowing she couldn't see him clearly yet in this poor light. He could see perfectly, but this woman was not providing him with the entertainment he expected. She masked her fear well. He did not even consider the possibility that she may not fear him. It would be a shame to kill this one.

He had slowed and was contemplating offering to make her his pet and take her back to Nevada with him, when suddenly a small figure appeared from nowhere and flew into his chest, hitting him with tremendous force before they both fell to the ground.

Ausra stood frozen, watching as James' assailant scurried to its feet and looked up at her with a hideous grin. The hooded creature raised its tiny hand toward Ausra, it held James' heart.

"He was a vampire," The creature croaked in what seemed likely to be a female voice, her icy stare fixed on Ausra's eyes. "He was very strong. Imagine how easily I could rip yours from its fragile cage."

Ausra stepped in front of Sookie and struck a defensive pose, still holding her stakes. "Let the pavement run red."

The tiny thing in the hood began to laugh. "How valiantly you are willing to defend her to the last as your sister lay dying," she said curiously, with a fleeting look in the direction of Saule's broken and bleeding body. Ausra's gaze did not leave her. "See to your Mistress, brave Britlingen," the thing snarled at length. "She is still his woman and even I would not dare to kill a queen. Particularly not his queen."

"Queen?" Ausra asked.

"King Felipe de Castro is dead by now. My sovereign, her mate, will have defeated him in battle and assumed the crown. Our former Sheriff is by now King of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana," she said without ceremony. Then almost as an afterthought she added, "Don't tell her. He probably wants to do that himself."

"That car is still running. Get her back to the Valhalla. Vivienne should be waiting for you there. And try to keep her from damaging herself before he gets home to her. I'll stop that ones bleeding and get her to Dr. Ludwig."

The odd little female whatever she was, must be a vampire if Eric is her sovereign. Ausra had no choice but to leave Saule to her care. Ausra watched her toddle to the other side of the road.

Saule actually wasn't bleeding very much at all externally. The small vampire was able to close those few wounds with only a few licks. But she was severely broken; both legs, one maybe both arms, several ribs were clearly displaced and who knew what else or if there were any internal injuries.

Having never introduced herself, Thalia removed her cloak and wrapped it tight around Saule, then carefully lifted her and took off into the dark sky.

Ausra ran back to Sookie. With the rain it was difficult to tell for certain, but it looked like her head had stopped bleeding, at least for the most part. Much of her hair was matted with a mixture of blood and mud and she had not come to yet, but her pulse was strong and her breathing was regular. Ausra carried Sookie to James' car and headed back toward Shreveport.

It was soon apparent Sookie was no longer unconscious. She was merely asleep. She was shifting and sighing. Just before they got back to the Valhalla she woke up.

"What happened?" Sookie asked, reaching up from the back seat and putting a hand on Ausra's seat. "Where's Saule?"

"She was taken by the small vampire. She said she was taking her to a doctor," Ausra answered.

"What small vampire? It wasn't James driving the car?" Sookie sat up, then crawled over the seat to join Ausra in the front. She noticed the dent in the hood. This must be the car that … Saule.

"It must have been James driving," Ausra said slowly. "Saule kicked you to me, but she wasn't fast enough to get herself out of the way. I'm afraid she was terribly injured."

"I'm so sorry," Sookie whispered sincerely.

"She was honored to do it, Mistress. None are so revered so those who willingly accept the injury of their charge."

"Well I'm sorry just the same. Please, tell me what happened."

"When Saule kicked you, you were rendered unconscious then you hit the ground. The car hit Saule and she was knocked to the other side of the road. The car stopped, A vampire I assume was James got out. He headed toward us and out of nowhere a small female vampire was there. She knocked him over and when she stood, she was holding his heart."

"Thalia," Sookie breathed. "Did she wear a hood?"

"Yes," Ausra answered. "She was very short and she smiled, but it was not a pleasant smile."

"Definitely Thalia," Sookie said. "She must have been following us all night. No doubt on Eric's orders."

"Why would she have not stopped James before he reached us if she had been there all along?" Ausra asked.

"She enjoys the drama. She wouldn't have let the car hit me. Saule was injured for nothing. If only she had made her presence known."

"But she didn't, Mistress," Ausra said in a consoling tone. "Saule did what she felt she had to do under the circumstances, with the information she had available to her at the time. We cannot second guess what might have happened. We can only go forward from where we are."

"Did she threaten me?" Sookie asked. "That's one of her favorite amusements. Though I guess it wouldn't have been as amusing with me unconscious."

"She did not, Mistress. In fact, when I stood in front of you to defend you from her, she assured me she would not dare harm you, because you were his woman." Ausra remembered Thalia's warning not to tell Sookie she was likely now Eric's queen.

They pulled into the parking garage of the Valhalla and rode the service elevator up to the top floor. Ausra entered the penthouse first and was immediately surrounded by worried faces and voices. When it was clear there was no apparent danger Sookie stepped into the doorway.

"Mistress!" Mina screamed and ran to Sookie, throwing her arms around her and almost knocking her over.

Sookie hugged Mina and stroked her hair reassuringly. "I'm Alright."

"I do not see Saule stepping from the shadows of the hallway," Vivienne said from her seat.

"She fell," Ausra explained. "She was taken to a doctor." Ausra looked back at Sookie. "Do you know how to reach the doctor?"

"Yes," Sookie answered. "Let me get my phone book. We'll call now." Mina showed no sign of letting go, so Sookie twisted around so Mina was at least to her side, so she could walk forward without tripping.

"There is another call which must be made before any others," Vivienne said. "His Majesty wishes to speak to you urgently."

"Felipe wants to talk to me?" Sookie asked sarcastically. "Why? Does he need to make sure where I am so he can send someone else?"

"Felipe is dead. There is a new king and he is anxious to learn you are well. Come."

Vivienne walked to Sookie's bedroom door. "Wait here. I'll be right back, Mina," Sookie said with a smile. Then she entered the security code and went into her bedroom. Once inside, Vivienne dialed a number on her cell and handed it to Sookie. With the line still ringing, Vivienne slipped silently from the room and closed the door behind her.

After several rings, it was answered. "What news?" came Eric's voice impatiently through the phone.

"Eric?"

"Everyone, OUT!" she heard him order. Then with his voice much softened, "Dearest, is it you?"

"Eric, where are you? Vivienne said Felipe was dead and there was a new king and ---" Sookie stopped mid sentence.

When she did not resume her sentence right away, Eric asked, "Dearest, are you still there?"

"You said you were going to California."

"My plane landed in Needles, California a few hours ago."

"And is King Leonas helping you with a property transaction?"

"Leonas has been very helpful. Several of his men are with me."

"And Felipe is dead?"

"He is."

"And there is a new king? One who is concerned about me being well."

"He was frantic until only seconds ago."

"Eric," Sookie sighed, sinking onto the edge of the bed. "What have you done?"

"I have avenged the death of my former Queen and reclaimed all which was hers. I have slain her murderer and taken all which was his, including his crown. I have elevated my wife from Mistress of Area Five to Queen of Arkansas, Louisiana and Nevada. And I have held the specter of madness at bay as I awaited news of my love."

"How long until you come home to me?"

Eric's voice took on a playful tone. "Do you not want to hear of the benefits of being Queen?"

"I honestly don't care, my darling. Right now I only want to feel your arms around me. How long?"

"I'll call Anubis. I'll be there by sundown tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, but Saule was badly hurt by a car earlier. Thalia took her to Dr. Ludwig. I need to take Ausra to her and see how she is. I'll be waiting for you. I miss you so much."

"Thalia, you say?"

"I assume you had her following me."

"Yes. She has a knack for being unseen."

"Well no one saw her until the last second. James tried to run me over. Saule kicked me out of the way and James hit her."

"I see. Call Amelia and have her either contact Octavia Fant or give you the contact information so you can. Get Octavia to Shreveport as quickly as possible and get her to Dr. Ludwig's clinic. She'll know what to do for Saule."

"What has Octavia got to do with Saule?"

"Not a thing, my love, but trust me, I believe she'll be able to help. If, as you say, Saule is seriously injured, Dr. Ludwig may not be able to do as much for her as her own people. They have some tremendously skilled healers. Octavia can help her get to them. I shall return to you by sundown, Your Majesty."

"Don't start that!"

"I have never had sex with a Queen. I am anxious for the experience," he said.

Sookie could imagine his wicked grin and she couldn't help but grin and giggle in response. "Go tend to your empire before sunrise catches you. But I'll expect to see you within seconds of sundown."

Eric was laughing now. How different he sounded now from when he answered the phone. She wished he was with her now. How she loved to see his face, his eyes, when he was truly happy. And in this moment he was happy. It was in his voice. "So new a Queen and already she desires to be Empress. Alas, my love, there is no such title in the vampire world. You shall be forced to settle for my meager offering of a kingdom."

"I don't care for empires or kingdoms. My love is only for my king."

"Until tomorrow, most lovely Majesty."

And the conversation was over.

Sookie yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sight of her bed reminded her it was nearly six in the morning and she was exhausted. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep yet no matter how her bed called to her.

It was early but she called Amelia. She would probably be up soon anyway. She was an early riser. Since she was waking Amelia, she decided it wouldn't be fair to ask her to listen to explanations and then deal with Octavia. She simply asked for the address and phone number.

She called Octavia and gave her what little information she had. Octavia didn't sound at all inclined to come since she couldn't imagine what she could possibly do for a seriously injured woman that Dr. Ludwig could not.

Eric believed she could help Saule, so Sookie couldn't give up.

"I don't know if Amelia has mentioned this to you," Sookie began, "but we've just opened a hotel and casino and Eric and I would insist you stay in a complimentary suite here at the Valhalla during your stay. And of course the invitation is for Louis as well. I assume you and he are still together?"

"Yes. Yes, we're still together," Octavia said with an upturn in her tone. She was flattered Sookie had remembered Louis' name. "And we have talked about maybe taking a vacation."

"Perfect! Are you willing to fly? It really is urgent that you get here as soon as possible. Just tell me how much time you need and how you're willing to travel and I'll make all the arrangements. You and Louis can have a lovely vacation here. I'll fix everything up for your suite at the hotel with complimentary meals in our restaurant and of course we'll see that you have a good supply of casino chips so the two of you can enjoy the casino while you're with us."

Octavia caved. She would discuss it with Louis and call back within an hour to talk about travel arrangements. Sookie gave her Bobby Burnham's phone number and asked that she call him when she decided how she would prefer to travel. Sookie thanked her profusely and told her how much she looked forward to seeing her again.

As soon as they hung up, Sookie called Bobby. She'd never called him with instructions before, but somehow knowing there was someone she could call and simply tell them to do something complicated and then relax because it would be done was exhilarating.

Bobby didn't sound nearly as excited about the phone call as she was. Apparently Eric had been calling him every fifteen minutes about something else and he was pressed for time.

"I have complete confidence in your ability to see that this gets done. It is very important to me that Octavia get here today, Bobby. Whatever it takes. Send a limo for her, charter a plane if she'll get on it, just get her here."

"You can count on me," Bobby sighed, sounding very overworked.

"I knew I could, Bobby. Thank you."

Seconds later when Sookie came out of the bedroom, she found Mina standing right she'd left her and still on the verge of tears. Sookie smiled and held a hand out to her. Mina came to her and clung to her side. Vivienne had gone to her suite for the day. Sookie went and sat on a couch to call Dr. Ludwig. Better to have this conversation publicly. It would save time on questions.

"I patched her up as much as I could inside," Dr. Ludwig reported. "I've set all her broken bones and she's stable. How long before you have a witch here?"

"I'm arranging to have Octavia Fant brought up from New Orleans. She'll be here sometime later today," Sookie responded.

"That's good. I'm not sure I'd trust any of the Shreveport witches I know with trying to do this."

"Trying to do what?" Sookie asked.

"Contacting their guild and summoning someone to escort her back, of course. She can't stay here. Britlingens need to be in their own dimension to heal properly. They're stronger and more intelligent than most humans, but once injured they become very fragile."

"I see," Sookie responded, trying not to sound shocked. "Can she have visitors?"

"Not just yet. She needs complete rest for a while. No one until at least noon, preferably two. And get that witch here."

"It's being done. Thank you Dr. Ludwig."

Sookie hung up the phone and smiled gently at Ausra who was kneeling on the floor in front of her. "She's stable for now, but she has serious injuries. Dr. Ludwig has done everything she can. We have a witch coming to summon someone to take her home. In the mean time she needs to rest. Dr. Ludwig doesn't want anyone there until two. Until then we need to sleep. It's been a very long night."

"Yes, Mistress," Ausra said gratefully. "Thank you."

Sookie and Clio briefly caught one another up on what had happened during the night. Everyone else was crowded tight around them to satisfy their own curiosities. When everyone had a general idea of what had passed Sookie went back to her room, taking Mina with her. She set a clock for one of only a handful of times in the last six months and they were both asleep within minutes.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Sookie parked in front of Dr. Ludwig's building. She'd never been here in daylight hours and sunshine did nothing to diminish the uncomfortable feeling creeping through her. Even though she knew she was in no danger here, she was glad she wasn't alone. Ausra and Mina were with her.

Sookie felt a chill run up her spine as they entered the clinic. This place would forever be tainted by the memory of her last stay here. But once inside her reticent feelings faded. It wasn't the same peeling and decrepit place she remembered. It was brightly painted and well lit. There was a reception counter with a pretty, young were attending it. The girl got up to greet them.

"Good afternoon," the girl said in a warm and welcoming tone. "How can we be of service today?"

"Is Dr. Ludwig available?" Sookie asked the girl.

"May I tell her who's here?"

"Sookie Northman."

The girl went back to her desk, called someone and began excited whispering into the phone. She was telling Dr. Ludwig she had visitors, but what kept running through her head was, 'oh my god! I knew she looked familiar. It's really her. The human queen of the vampires is standing right here'. Apparently news of Eric's murder and mayhem in Nevada was traveling fast. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd hired a publicity team to make certain everyone in the supe world had every detail of his exploits available to them in book and DVD form by the end of the week.

"Dr. Ludwig will be right here," the girl said with a huge smile.

"Thank you," Sookie answered. Then she added, "Please say hello to Alcide for me, if you see him."

"I will!" the girl said excitedly as Dr. Ludwig could be heard stomping into the clinic lobby.

"This way," was all Dr. Ludwig said before turning and heading back the way she came.

As they walked down the hall, Sookie could see more than a coat of paint and new light fixtures had been added. A lot of equipment was new as well. "I see you've made a lot of improvements, Dr. Ludwig."

Dr. Ludwig turned and grinned up at Sookie. "I don't suppose patching up your friends pays as well as patching you?"

Eric had done this. Well, he'd had it done. The thought of him having actually done it himself when a dust pan was a complete mystery to him almost made Sookie laugh. It was all she could do to keep it in. "I'm sure you'll be paid generously for your help. Perhaps we can make the outside of the building look a little less sinister."

The doctor laughed and said, "Oh no, if it looked like a proper clinic from the outside, we'd be overrun with humans in an hour. There." She pointed to a closed door. "The witch is in there. I think someone else is already here. I have other patients to see to. Hit the buzzer in there if you need anything."

Dr. Ludwig went into a room up the hall and Sookie reached for Saule's door, but someone was already opening it from inside the room.

"I'm pleased to see you again, Your Majesty. It is a rare treat to see the same people more than once, particularly humans." Batanya was actually smiling. She placed her left hand on Sookie's shoulder and extended her right. Over Batanya's shoulder, in the far corner of the room, Sookie saw Octavia. She had her eyes closed and was muttering to herself. No doubt casting some kind of spell.

Sookie shook Batanya's hand and returned her friendly smile. To her left, Sookie could see Ausra bowing to Batanya. "Please, we're old friends. Call me Sookie. I'm happy to see you again as well. I would have asked about you, but I only discovered early this morning that Saule and Ausra were your people."

"When we're dressed as humans very few can make the distinction and of course, that's why the king hired us. I am glad they have served you faithfully and with honor."

"Yes," Sookie responded. "They're spectacular. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I will always be grateful. Will Saule be alright?"

"She has received excellent care from Dr. Ludwig. That will make our work much easier. She should fully recover and be able to rejoin her sisters."

"Oh good," Sookie said with an audible sigh of relief. "When I heard the extent of her injuries, I was afraid --"

"There's nothing to fear. You have my word. She will be well," Batanya assured her.

Sookie smiled and looked over at Ausra, who had moved to Saule's side and was stroking her hand gently. Saule looked so small and helpless lying there unconscious. Nothing like the fearless warrior making her own weapons and defiantly setting out to face vampires and whatever else the night could conjure.

"How long before you take them?" Sookie asked.

"We were waiting for you, for Ausra to say goodbye. I will take Saule now. Ausra will remain until her the king releases her from her contract. The guild will be in contact with him through Octavia to see if he wants us to send a replacement for Saule," Batanya said.

"You could never replace Saule. She is one of the most delightful people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. She brightens everything around her," Sookie said wistfully.

Suddenly Octavia spoke. "Say your goodbyes quickly. Everything will be aligned in just a moment. There won't be much time."

"I'll see you at the hotel this evening," Sookie said to Octavia.

"Yes, yes, now run along. You'd never survive the transition if you got accidentally caught in it," Octavia said ominously.

Sookie wasn't sure if she was serious or simply trying to sound mysterious, but she decided it was better not to push it.

When they arrived back at the Valhalla, Sookie stopped by the concierge desk to make sure the arrangements she'd made earlier had been carried out.

"He is being held and the car will be here at seven-fifteen, as ordered, madam."

"Excellent," Sookie said with a wicked grin, before going upstairs for dinner and a long shower.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Eric awoke in his travel coffin and anxiously released the latch, only to find himself in the Shreveport Anubis hangar.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," said a male voice. It was a man in a chauffer's uniform.

"Why was I not transported to the Valhalla? I have urgent business there which requires my immediate attention," Eric demanded angrily as he got out of his coffin and began walking toward the parked limo which he assumed was there for him.

"Your flight was delayed. The Queen sent me for you."

That brought a smile to Eric's face. "My Queen is as clever as she is beautiful, is she not?" he stated more than asked.

"Her Majesty is very beautiful," the chauffer agreed as he reached for the car door.

"I'll get the door myself. You get me to the hotel," Eric ordered.

He flung the car door open, glanced in and stopped dead.

Sookie was sitting against the opposite door, facing him. Her right foot was in the seat, with her leg drawn close to her and her arm resting carelessly on her knee. Her left leg was on the floor and extended toward him. She appeared to be wearing nothing but a tiara and her mink blanket between her exposed legs and pulled up to cover her breasts but leaving her arms and shoulders bare.

She grinned up at him as he stood there, crouched as if posed to enter, staring into the limo. "I said I expected to see you within seconds of sundown. You almost let a whole minute go by."

"I humbly beg Your Majesty's forgiveness," he responded without moving.

"Forgiveness must be earned," she said softly as she began pulling the blanket to the floor. "You'll have to work for it."

"As you command," he said, grinning ear to ear and removing his shirt as he climbed into the car.

"I missed you so much," Sookie sighed, leaning forward and grabbing the back of his head and neck. "Hold me."

His mouth fell ravenously on hers as his hands grasped her back and pulled her to him. His reward was immediate. He felt a chill run up her spine and her lips momentarily broke from his to release a soft moan as her head lilted to the side.

His kiss found her mouth again. He could taste the exigency of her passions on her tongue and feel it in the movement of her body as she writhed against him. Every tissue of her being was electrified with her desire for him, responding lustily to each motion, each touch as greedily as if it might be the last.

His pants and her tiara joined the growing heap of their belongings in the floorboard of the limo. He turned and leaned back in the seat and drew her onto his lap. "You are my lover and my love," he groaned as she brushed against his erection.

Her breath was warm and moist on his face, her eyes blue hot pools of flame as she reached down and ran her soft fingertips along the length of his hardened and yearning cock. "Show me how much you love me," she purred as she guided him to her entrance.

She began to lower herself slowly onto him and he thrust his pelvis up, causing her to gasp and clutch his arms. He cradled her lower back in one arm and she arched back against it as she pushed to take him in.

"Enough?" he asked teasingly as he nuzzled between her breasts, grazing her supple skin with his fangs and impaling her from below.

She gulped in a breath. "Never."

His tongue embraced her nipple as he bit, sending gooseflesh over her in shivering waves. Her fingers wound through his hair as his sucking delivered spectacular surges of pleasure tinged with the tiny pain of her chest heaving against his fangs. If this was the physical manifestation of his love, it was clear to her he loved her beyond what words could express.

He retracted his fangs and turned his attention to her other breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth then licking and sucking harder until her low rhythmic moans grew louder and punctuated with occasional catlike cries.

Her hips moved with more urgency and suddenly she pulled herself up and kissed his shoulder before biting him ferociously on the neck. The surprise caused him to release her breast as all his senses intensified to overwhelming and almost unbearable proportions. He roared something unintelligible in any language and increased the ferocity of his thrusts.

The moment she stopped sucking his neck he turned until she was on her back on the seat and he pounded into her until she was screaming rapturously and he released inside her.

"I suspected sex with a queen would be even better than other sex," he said silkily as he sat up and pulled Sookie and the blanket into his lap.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Welcome home," Sookie whispered as she gently kissed the jagged tear in his neck which was already almost healed. "I'm sorry."

"For what, my love?"

"This had to hurt," she said softly, kissing the wound again.

"Like so any things, pain is relative," he said, pulling her tight against him. "I can't describe for you the sensation I feel when you are drawing my blood. Very similar to orgasm, I suppose. Would you suffer a bite for that?"

"But you have fangs, so your bites don't really hurt, they only sting a little."

Eric extended his fangs and brushed them along her neck. "And you feel the intimacy when they graze your skin before piercing."

Sookie closed her eyes. "Mmm."

"Coupled with the touch of my tongue savoring the taste of you."

She rolled her head to the side to allow him full access. "Uh-huh."

"And the caress of my lips searching for the most succulent point of entry."

"Oh, yes," she moaned as her breathing began to quicken.

Eric sat up quickly and retracted his fangs. "I suppose it is very similar for me. It can be a very intimate act, biting and drawing blood."

Sookie was literally yanked back into reality and she was none too pleased about it. She shook her head to get her bearings and stared at Eric.

He grinned and added, "Perhaps it would hurt less if you used a knife, but it would also change the dynamic. It would lose it's visceral nature, thus much of its allure."

She breathed out heavily and said, "Oh, that was just mean." She wiggled back onto his knees and slipped her hand between his legs. "My, but how quickly he's eager more," she breathed as her fingers lightly fondled his hardening cock.

"Where is the car going, Dearest?"

"Someplace quiet," she answered, dropping off his knees and into the floor board.

His legs fell apart to make room for her, but she only giggled and reached over for the sweat pants in the corner.

Eric crossed his legs, raised an eyebrow and watched Sookie get dressed. "Such confidence and courage."

"Courage?" she asked as she pulled on her T-shirt without her bra. "Am I in danger? Should I have brought Thalia with me?"

"If you were in danger here, my love, little Thalia would be of no value to you."

"I wouldn't be quite so uppity if I were you, great King. Ausra said Thalia was the fastest thing she'd ever seen. She took out James' heart like she was taking a grape from a Jello mold."

"If I am 'uppity', as you say, it is because you threaten me with the impossible," he said with a huge grin as he leaned and picked her up out of the floor board and sat her, struggling, into his lap. "Be still. You know you can't get away until I choose to release you."

All semblance of a smile left her face. She wasn't afraid, she was irritated and he felt it. She stared into his face with a look which very clearly told him the next words out of his mouth had better be good.

He laughed and said, "You really are adorable when you pretend to be more offended than you actually are."

That wasn't it. Sookie took a deep breath, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as the car pulled into the driveway of their house. "You'd better have lots of fill dirt, cause this hole's getting awful deep."

"Sookie, I was merely saying Thalia could not take from me what I have already given to you. There is only one with the power to injure the heart of this man. The woman with whom he cannot wear the crown of a king, but only the shackles of a slave."

"Oh, you really are good," she said with her eyes filling with tears. "If I had a thousand years of practicing talking myself out of sticky situations, you'd be in big trouble."

There. He'd done it. He grinned playfully at her. "So does this mean we should take up this subject again a millennium from now?"

"You're impossible!" she snorted. She grabbed his jeans from the floor and threw them into his chest. "Put your clothes on," she ordered as she opened the door.

"Why? I can get into the house unseen."

Sookie stood in the driveway blocking the partially open door. She leaned in and purred at him, "But I can't strip you if you're already naked." She slammed the car door and almost skipped to the house.

He was fully clothed and at her side before she had the key in the door. "Shall we stop in the dressing room so I can add layers?" he asked with a wicked sparkle.

Sookie rolled her eyes up at him and couldn't help but smile. "I don't think that will be necessary. I wouldn't want to get too overworked. I may need my strength for other things."

"Yes, of course," he agreed as they entered the house, just as though she had made a perfectly logical argument. Once inside, he picked her up and before she knew it he was putting her down in the middle of their four poster bed in the master bedroom.

He jumped in beside her and cheerfully said, "Now, I seem to recall promises of stripping."

"Do you now?" She questioned as she looked him over, apparently examining the intricacies of his T-shirt and jeans. "Hmm, if you've remembered the promise made that far away two minutes ago, I guess I should try to remember exactly how this is done, huh?"

She reached over, placing a hand on the crotch of his jeans and began slowly scratching at the denim. "It looks like part of you is trying to escape before I've had a chance to release him." She pressed against the bulge and ran her hand down to his thigh and back. She smiled up at him and murmured, "And you said I was the one with the patience of a small child."

Sookie stood up on the bed. She reached down and grasped the bottom of her shirt, opposite side in each hand and began inching her shirt up as she sashayed her hips in figure eights.

Eric was transfixed. He held her ankles as he lay watching intently. Each of her breasts were individually exposed as the hem of her shirt caught on her stiffened nipples.

"Ya know," she said as she shook her hair after tossing her shirt aside. "I do believe that if you were human you'd be drooling."

"I assure you, my love, in my mind I am salivating."

She bent forward until her hair fell on his shirt and hooked a thumb in each side of her sweat pants. She pulled them straight down to her ankles then looked up through her hair. "I seem to have hit an obstacle," she said, running her fingers along his with her butt in the air.

"What?" he asked, with real confusion in his eyes. "Oh." He released his grip.

She stepped out and kicked her pants aside. "It's good to see you're paying attention," she giggled.

"Undivided, my lover."

"Now let's see if we can get you figured out," she said softly as she got down to her knees, straddling his zipper.

"I have the utmost faith in your ability to calculate a solution."

"Hmm," she said, biting her lower lip and placing a hand under each side of his shirt. "If I start here, I should be able to push straight up and --"

Eric arched his back so she could lift his shirt without having to fight with his weight.

"Well, aren't you helpful?" she teased sitting on the swell in his jeans as she pushed his shirt up to his shoulders, brushing her nipples along his stomach as she went.

As he relaxed his back and tilted his hips up to make more solid contact, he moaned long and low.

She pushed her hand up, inside his shirt, to his shoulder and through the sleeve to guide his arm out, then the other. When she pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed, he sat up suddenly and caught her in a tight embrace. "Will you refuse me? For I can withstand your teasing no longer," he growled.

"You know I can't resist you," she breathed as his mouth landed on hers with such passion, such longing, she could do nothing but surrender to him.

He carried her to the bathroom, kicking his jeans off along the way.

Under the warm rain of the shower heads they playfully fought for possession of the soap each enjoying the taste of the other's freshly washed skin.

Eric lifted her and hooked her knees over his shoulders so her head nearly touched the ceiling and his face was only inches away from her navel as he took the soap from her again. He lathered his hands and began kneading her breasts as tiny rills of suds ran down her stomach.

She ran her nails lightly along his arms as her shoulders leaned back to the wall for support and she moaned her pleasure.

When she was clean and he had spent a considerable, yet unsuccessful amount of time attempting to lick her dry under the running water, he turned the water off and carried her dripping wet back to the bed.

Once she was nestled comfortably on pillows he arranged himself with her legs hanging off his shoulders, on his upper arms. He kissed her stomach and ran his tongue to her inner thigh. "So soft," he whispered as he alternated lingering kisses between her thighs. She was already so aroused from the shower she felt she was exploding.

He moved his arms, pushing her legs a little further apart, allowing him a full view. He leaned in and lightly kissed her clit, causing her to gasp and writhe beneath him. "Calm down, Dearest," he said softly as he placed a hand at the base of her ribcage. "Breathe, lover."

Sookie took several quick, heaving breaths. "That's right," he said soothingly. He opened and closed his hand between her ribs giving her a rhythm to follow.

When she was breathing regularly again, his lips resumed their work. He kissed and licked all around her clit without touching it. "You taste of honey," he purred as he lapped at her flowing juices. "Sticky and sweet."

Her breathing fell hopelessly out of rhythm and her moaning filled the air around them. His tongue found it's mark and made an assault of quick feather light licks before his mouth finished her off. She gave herself over to her spasms and screams of pleasure, fighting futilely against him as he held her in place while he sucked, sending wave after wave of delirious ecstasy flooding through her body.

When at last he released her, she collapsed into the bedding. He crawled up and began kissing her neck as she gasped for air with spasms still rippling through her. "Recover quickly lover. I cannot wait."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She couldn't speak, but she moved her leg up slightly as invitation.

Her entire body arched as he entered her, still in the throes of her orgasm. The convulsive tightening of her walls around him drove him quickly to the edge and he released violently within her before dropping to the bed beside her.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"Stop your teeth from chattering. Or at least do it in some sort of rhythm and hum along, " Pam snapped, leaning in front of Belladonna and looking more in Stork's general direction than at him specifically. "You have to be the most irritating pet I've ever encountered." She shifted in her seat and went back to staring blankly out the window.

"Shall I take him to the back, Mistress?" Belladonna asked quietly.

"Yes," Pam said with a wave of her hand. "Take him away. But make him stop chattering his teeth. I can't stand it another minute."

"Come," Belladonna said softly to Stork. She extended her hand to him. He took it and followed her to the back of the plane. She had him sit in a booth near the bar. She took the seat opposite and motioned for the steward. "We'll need a damp cloth napkin first. Then two waters and a fruit plate please."

"You really should calm down, Stork. You're in no danger here."

"Easy for you to say," Stork mumbled. His voice was shaking as badly as his teeth. His hulking frame was nothing but a bundle of raw nerves, each threatening to come completely undone. He didn't look up. His eyes were fixed on the table.

The steward handed Belladonna a napkin and went back to the bar.

"Here."

When Stork lifted a hand from his lap to take the napkin, Belladonna placed her hand in his and held it. Then she held out the napkin for him to take in his other hand. "You're alright," she said softly. "Put the corner of this in your mouth. Be careful not to gag."

He looked up warily and took the napkin. "You the one they use to soften people up before they kill them?"

"Why would a vampire want to soften you up before killing you?" she asked, genuinely confused. "You must not have been around them very long. They would much rather you be terrified if they plan to kill you."

"Then I guess they get their wish."

"Why would they wish to kill you? You don't look so terribly threatening to me."

"I had an affair with Lady Vivienne's pet, Clio."

Much as she tried to keep from it, Belladonna began laughing.

"Belladonna, you're an angel!" came Pam's voice from the front of the plane. "Keep him entertained, my lovely. Anything to keep that constant clanking from starting up again."

Stork raised his head and stared in disbelief as Belladonna turned several shades of red, partially from embarrassment and partially from the pleasure of her mistress' endearments. "You have a pretty gruesome sense of humor."

That made her stop. "From what I've heard of your former master, I would have thought you'd like that."

"pfft, what? You trying to please me?"

"Not at all," Belladonna said seriously. "I was laughing at how ridiculous you are."

"Yeah, dead men are real funny."

"And apparently stupid, too. Do you honestly believe the King chartered a plane to bring you to Louisiana because you had an affair with another pet?"

"What else could it be? When I was arrested, that's all they asked me, was about Clio."

"I have no idea what it is, but I can tell you what it isn't, and I can promise you that as long as it wasn't the Queen, the King doesn't give a tinker's damn who you slept with. And of course, if it was the Queen, I believe he would have come to you. He wouldn't have left you alive this long."

"The new Queen is human, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"And he would kill for her?"

"I believe he would do anything for her. He loves her."

"I'm curious to meet him now. This vampire who loves."

"Many vampires love. Don't confuse it with weakness. That would be a mistake."

The steward brought two cold bottles of water, two glasses of ice and a plate of sliced fruit to the table. "Will that be all for you?" he asked.

"For now, thank you," Belladonna answered and returned her attention to Stork. "There must be something else? Something else about Clio. Something you told her or that she told you? Something one of you gave the other?"

"We never gave each other anything."

"Well, something you said then. From what I understand, your master went to Louisiana and threatened the Queen. Did he expect her to be unguarded?"

"Is this an interrogation?" he growled.

"No, but I advise you to get things straight in your head before you speak to the king. He is much less patient than me. I'm trying to help you, but if you don't want my help I'll leave you alone. You aren't very pleasant company."

"No," he said quickly. "Please stay. I didn't know my master threatened the queen. Of course, she wasn't queen when my master left Las Vegas."

"But she was the Norseman's woman. Her title was of no consequence. Your master knew no attack on her would go unnoticed."

"I didn't know he was interested in that woman. I thought he was going after Vivienne."

"Vivienne? Why would your master have come to Shreveport looking for Vivienne? She was supposed to be in New York visiting friends until tomorrow when they all came for the Gala."

"Yeah, but I know some people in New York and when I told Clio I would arrange for them to come see her and bring her a cell phone so we could talk, she told me not too --," Stork looked up at Belladonna, his huge brown eyes staring right through her.

"She told you they weren't going to New York, they were going straight to Shreveport," Belladonna said slowly.

"Oh my god!" he wailed suddenly. "She didn't know! How could she have known it was a big deal? Surely no one told her there was a takeover being planned!"

"There would be no other reason for a vampire of her rank to lie to her king about coming to the territory of a slighted Sheriff. And no, I'm sure Clio didn't know there was a takeover being planned. They wouldn't have talked about it around her.

But of course, that isn't the problem. The problem is her poor judgment. When you said you had friends in New York, she should have told her mistress, rather than telling you her mistress had given false plans to the court."

"What will they do to her?" Stork asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Belladonna answered.

"You can be certain all pets in the court will be called to watch the punishment, whatever it is," Pam said. She was now standing behind Stork and looking sadly at Belladonna. "He'll want to demonstrate to you all the price for betrayal."

"So you see," Belladonna said to Stork, her voice beginning to quiver, "we will all suffer for your secrets."

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

The ballroom over The Asgard's main casino was almost silent. With no music and no happy chatting going on between people, it was a stark and eerie place.

Chairs had been set up for two hundred and most were filled. All Louisiana vampires who were not still in Nevada were here as well as all their pets. Even though Oliver was left to mind things in Nevada until Vivienne returned, Mina was still summoned to be here since she was his pet. There were more humans than vampires in the audience and Sookie recognized most of them as pets, so she figured they probably all were. The humans all looked frightened.

"Sookie," Eric said to her in a more serious than usual tone. "Come and talk with me, my love."

"What is it?"

"As you know, tonight I will be making official my selections for Sheriff positions. I would like your approval of my choices."

"Eric, I really don't want to interfere with vampire affairs. Many of them will resent me enough already without thinking I have any real influence over their lives."

"But they know you do, my love. You have influence over me. There is no getting around that. Would you have me announce my chosen bride is of so little value to me I have no interest in what she says? I sincerely doubt that would strengthen our situation."

"I guess not," she conceded. "So who are your choices?"

"Since ours is not a particularly large kingdom in population, I believe it will be easiest to have only one sheriff per state. They, in turn, may appoint as many deputies as they believe necessary to run their state." He looked to Sookie.

"That seems reasonable."

He smiled and continued. "I thought to give Nevada to Vivienne. Her husband and brother were the former sheriffs. Her husband was killed in the takeover and her brother has been spared but stripped of his title. In my brief acquaintance with her I have come to believe she is more intelligent than both of them together. I am confident she will do well."

"She seems very competent to me," Sookie said. "And she thinks well in an emergency.

"I agree. And for Louisiana, I will appoint Pam."

Sookie laughed. "Oh, she'll enjoy that."

"Do you think so, my love?"

"Sure. She'll like being in charge. And she'll really love being able to complain about how hard she's having to work and how horribly dull it is having to sort out everyone's problems. But she'll want to please you, so she'll do a good job and keep things running smoothly."

"Very good. Now for Arkansas --"

"I didn't think there were any vampires left in Arkansas after the last takeover."

"You are correct. There are currently no vampires in Arkansas. At least none who belong there. I've heard there are possibly a few squatters. Some who were banished from other areas and were unable to obtain rightful entrance into another kingdom.

In recognition of her service to me and to you, I would like to give Arkansas to Thalia."

"You want to reward her for nearly letting Saule get killed!?"

"Be fair, my love. Saule was not her charge. She had no way of knowing Saule would throw herself in front of a car. Saule was very brave and the Britlingens have been generously compensated for their services, more than their demands, which are always high. And you are alive because Thalia killed James, not because Saule was injured. And Thalia did see to her wounds and take her to Dr. Ludwig. I believe that was a direct result of her thinking of you and your feelings, not out of any love for Saule."

"I guess you could be right about that, but what would Thalia do as Sheriff of no one?"

"She would get what she wants, my love. She would be alone. She would be in charge of her surroundings and free to call more of her time, her own. She could hunt trespassers and if she caught them, she could be the one to decide their fate."

Sookie shivered at the thought of what Thalia might do to someone she caught doing something against her. She'd probably make them wish she'd ripped their heart out. "Yes. I think she would enjoy having that freedom."

"Excellent, then we are of one mind." Eric was very pleased. Clearly he had thought it was going to be a tougher sell. "If you would, I would like for you to speak to Thalia when I announce her. Nothing long or involved, just thank her for her service to us."

Sookie smiled back and leaned to kiss him. He pulled her into his lap and made the kiss much more than she had planned for.

After several seconds Sookie pushed back against him. "If you want me to go out there and play Queen for you, you better not get me all wrinkled."

"Not enough I am a slave to you," he said disappointedly, "but now I must also be a slave to your fashion?"

"We all suffer for beauty, my darling," she said as she scooted out of his lap and smoothed her dress. "So is that all we're doing?"

"Only one more thing. We will be having a short trial."

"A trial? For who?"

"James had a third pet. His name is Stork."

"He's on trial just for being a James' pet?"

"Of course not, my love. He is the one who told James, Vivienne was here a week ahead of schedule. This information was sufficient for Felipe to deduce that I was likely coming to Nevada. His countermeasure was to send James here, to take you to use to bargain with."

"How did this Stork know Vivienne was here?"

"His accomplice was Vivienne's pet Clio."

Sookie grabbed the back of Eric's chair. "Oh no. She seems so nice."

"Since you are the injured party. I would like for you to stand as judge."

"What?!"

"You have done it before, in my office. You are fair and just."

"But Eric, I didn't know them. Clio helped me get ready for the Grand Opening and I believe Vivienne loves her."

"The responsibilities of leadership are heavy, my love. And of course I will not give you this burden if it is too much. I will stand in judgment myself, but you know what my verdict will be. I cannot show tolerance for threats against my Queen."

"But they didn't threaten me directly," she said, knowing her argument wouldn't make any difference.

"The result was the same. Even in human law, it is the result the law recognizes. If someone is killed during a bank robbery, the get away driver faces a murder charge as well, even though he wasn't in the building and the killing wasn't part of the plan."

Sookie squared her shoulders and looked Eric directly in the eye. "I can do it."

"Understand, my love, this isn't like Oliver. There are serious issues of violation of trust involved here. The punishment for which must be made vividly clear to all pets in our kingdom. If they are guilty you cannot simply forgive them."

"I understand," she said quietly.

Eric stood up and took her hand. "Shall we go and greet our subjects then?"

Sookie smiled up at him, took a deep breath and nodded.

He kissed her hand and stepped to the center of the drape hanging across the stage. "You're beautiful," he whispered before pulling the drape back and stepping through with her on his arm.

They were not greeted with applause, but by everyone standing and bowing their heads until they were facing the ground. A bow of submission, the sign of their acceptance.

"Please sit," Eric said after a few seconds. "We appreciate the attendance of everyone here tonight, both vampires and pets. As you know, our kingdom is comprised of three States. Rather than Area sections, each State will now have only one Sheriff. Within that State the Sheriff may, at his or her discretion, appoint as many Deputy Sheriffs as deemed necessary for the efficient running of the state.

First up, for the State of Nevada, we appoint Lady Vivienne Bloodstone. Please stand, Vivienne." Once Vivienne stood, Eric asked, "Do you accept our appointment?"

"Yes, Your Majesties, and I thank you." She bowed her head and retook her seat.

"For the State of Louisiana, you all know Pam Ravenscroft. Pam, please stand and say if you accept our appointment."

Pam was smiling a little too broadly for the solemnity of the occasion, but she stood, bowed her head and accepted her new position.

"In the last of our appointments, for the State of Arkansas, in recognition of her invaluable service to us, for which we are exceedingly pleased, we would have our dear Thalia accept the mantle of Sheriff."

Thalia was sitting in the back row and at first didn't realize her name had been called. She hadn't really been paying attention. Now, as heads turned, she looked thoroughly confused.

"Come forward, Thalia. Her Majesty wishes to address you."

Thalia scuttled out of her chair and up the aisle toward Eric and Sookie. All the way, she was looking around her at everyone staring with looks of shock and surprise. As was her habit, she sneered back at them, even snapping at a couple of pets before reaching the front of the stage which was ringed by a set of four steps.

Sookie had come down the stairs to meet her. And when Thalia reached her, Sookie dropped to one knee so she could see Thalia face to face . "You have been a devoted ally and servant to our King and he is grateful. You have been an effective guardian and protector to me. I would not be alive today if not for you. I can never repay what you have given me, but my King assures me the solitude of Arkansas would best suit your needs for happiness. Will you accept our appointment?"

There was a long pause as Thalia and Sookie looked into one another's eyes. Finally, Thalia spoke, her croaking voice as clear as she could make it. "Your Majesty is very good," she said. Then craning her head backward as far as she could, she looked up at Eric and added, "And very good for our King. I am humbled by the honor of your appointment and I accept it with all humility."

When Thalia bowed her head, she did so directly to Sookie, then returned to her seat just as surly as when her name had been announced.

Sookie went back to Eric's side as he continued. "That concludes our appointments, leaving only one matter of business which must be addressed tonight.

No doubt many of you are curious why your invitations to tonight's event included instructions for you to bring all your human pets along as well. Though it is rare, occasionally something happens which allows our pets to experience first hand the consequence of breaching the trust we have placed in them by taking them into our lives.

To the pets I say, our world is not a party or a game of dress up played by children, to be entered on a whim. Many of you are granted access which entrusts you with our very lives.

Two pets have proved themselves unworthy of trust. Since their lack of faithfulness resulted in a life threatening attack on our Queen, she will be judge in their case.

Pam punched a series of numbers on her cell and a door at the rear of the ballroom opened. Pam's pets Heller and Talon brought Stork in, each of them holding an arm. Clio gasped when she saw him and had to be held up by Calliope, causing Vivienne to suddenly appear even more pale than usual, thought she stoically held her position.

As Stork was brought front and center, Eric went on. "James Terrance was head of security for the former king and murderer of Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas, Sophie-Anne Le Clerq. When he learned of plans to reclaim our territory, James conspired with his pets to kidnap and kill our current Queen. Two pets were dealt with by Vivienne and Thalia has relieved us of James. This leaves only Stork … and his accomplice."

Clio screamed and tried to back away, but had no where to go. Calliope and Fawn held her as Vivienne stared at her in horror. "Show some dignity!" Vivienne hissed under her breath.

"Bring the woman," Eric said, then took three steps away from Sookie, leaving her alone to stand in judgment.

Vivienne pushed Calliope toward the stage and she and Fawn half escorted, half dragged Clio along with them.

"Stork," Sookie began, determined not to quaver in either body or voice. The actions of these two had resulted in James chasing her through the night and Saule being nearly killed. She had to be strong. "Tell me what you did."

Stork went through a rambling account of his affair with Clio and her telling him not to contact his friends in New York because they were going to Shreveport to help the Sheriff with something.

Sookie had to remind him twice to raise his voice so everyone could hear as he admitted to telling James willingly. He knew Vivienne was not well liked by most of the men at court because she was smarter than them. He had thought if something happened to Vivienne that maybe James would take Clio so they could be together. He said Clio was unaware of that part of his motivation.

"And were you in love with James?" Sookie asked.

"He was very interesting and exciting. I found out later he was also very cruel."

"That does not answer my question. Did you love him?"

"No. I am in love with Clio."

"I see," Sookie said, turning her attention to Clio. "Clio, do you love Vivienne?"

Clio collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears and began to wail, "I have always loved Vivienne!" She turned toward Vivienne, whose pained expression was as close to tears as Sookie had ever seen on the face of a vampire. Vivienne's heart was breaking. She clearly loved her pet and was devastated by the betrayal and was steeling herself against what she obviously thought was the only sentence available to Clio. "Mistress, I am weak and no longer worthy of your love. Months ago when you were taken, Stork held me as I suffered your pains. He comforted me and when you returned he became my comfort when you were occupied elsewhere. And --"

"Cease this groveling display!" Vivienne choked out.

Clio dropped her face into her hands and resumed sobbing without standing.

"Clio, please look at me," Sookie said to her. Clio raised her head and peeked at Sookie from between her fingers. "Did you ever tell Stork you were in love with him?"

"Never!" Clio cried without hesitation.

"And my last question, did he ever tell you he was in love with you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, many times."

"Very well," Sookie said. She squared her shoulders and looked into her audience. "Sheriff Bloodstone."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Vivienne answered, stepping into the aisle.

"It appears to me Clio's crime was one of poor judgment rather than an intentional breach of trust. Her thoughts were with you when she told Stork not to contact his friends. She clearly thought she was helping to prevent you getting into trouble. Though her actions resulted in much chaos and injury, I believe she acted out of a genuine desire to be of service to her Mistress.

Please, take her back to Nevada with you. I leave it to you to decide if she needs further punishment than the public humiliation of being exposed for being unfaithful and foolish enough to share information given to her in confidence."

Vivienne looked as though she would fall apart right there in the aisle. "Your Majesty is kind and generous." She looked over to Eric. "If there is no objection, I will remove Clio now from your presence."

Eric gave a slight wave of his hand and Clio sprang up and ran to Vivienne, clinging so tightly Vivienne had to carry her from the room.

"As for you," Sookie continued, refocusing on Stork. "When you allow yourself to be adopted as a pet you are making a commitment. You are committing your love and loyalty. A breach of that love is unacceptable.

You entered into a relationship with James in bad faith. You took advantage of a faithful pet who was in a great deal of pain for the sake of her Mistress and tried to lure her away to what you knew would be an unhappy situation for her. How could her life have been anything but a living hell under James' roof after the comfort and ease of Vivienne's? But of course, you knew that. Your lust and selfishness were controlling your actions, yet you claim even to me that you love her."

"Wait!" Stork screeched. Eric moved, but Sookie held a hand in his direction.

"Your time for speaking is over," she said emphatically. "You betrayed your Master, the man you were supposed to love. You betrayed Clio, the woman you claim you love. You betrayed Vivienne, a Lady of rank in the court you were privileged enough to be part of.

Your betrayals resulted in my life being threatened and the serious injury of someone very dear to me. And as if this wasn't enough, your actions ultimately led to the death of your Master. Yet here you stand before me. No tears, no regret for those you've caused pain and injury. Concern only for yourself."

"That's not true!" he screamed.

That brought many gasps from the room and Eric was instantly at her side. She took his balled fist in her hand and held tight.

"And at the end you choose to add to your crimes by accusing your Queen of lying to her court. Your thoughts are not hidden from me. You aren't quite as clever as you think you are.

I would like Sheriff Thalia to take you with her to Arkansas. You are to be released in the center of the state and given a one hour head start. If you make it out of our kingdom with your life, you are free. But if you should make it, take care never to return here again.

That's all. Someone get him out of my sight."

Eric kissed her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the ballroom. When they were in the elevator he picked her up, kissed her and gave her his brightest smile. "When the time comes, my love, you will make a glorious vampire."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sookie's life returned to what passed as normal these days. Despite Eric's offer to have Octavia send her home to be with Saule, Ausra was staying until after the Gala. She insisted she was honor bound to fulfill her contract. Since Britlingens lived, trained and worked in pairs though, she was more like a lost child than a bodyguard. But it was only three more days, then her obligation would be over.

Sookie had Ausra play piano during the remaining two days of dance lessons, leaving Belladonna free to join the dancing. Sookie finally got all the steps for the Allemande down. She wasn't in danger of winning any prizes for her proficiency, but at least she could manage the steps and turns without stumbling. That would just have to be good enough.

The last couple of nights Sookie had gone to Fangtasia for a while to look at the fangbangers. She was looking for a make-up artist and hair stylist, but she didn't tell them so. She simply sat at her usual table and as people came up to her, if something about their hair or make-up struck her as particularly attractive she would compliment them and ask who had done it. Most claimed to have done their own, but since Sookie noticed a great deal of similarity in many of the ones she liked, she figured that even if these girls were doing their own make-up, they were likely inspired by the same person. She just needed to figure out who that person was.

She had to stop using Pandora. Pandora was wonderful, but she was Pam's. Sookie knew Pam liked her, but Pam liked looking good too and Pandora was a big part of that. Belladonna was adequate, but Pandora was an artist and Pam simply wasn't a settle for adequate kind of woman.

Friday night Fangtasia was packed. A female vampire named Cora has taken over Pam's old job as bouncer and she didn't know everyone she should yet.

Sookie and Ausra stood to the side as Mina asked Cora to move the velvet rope so their party could enter. Without taking her attention from the line of fangbangers and tourists lengthening to her left, Cora said, "The line's over here. No one else gets in until some leave. We're up to fire code capacity."

"I see. I will tell Her Majesty you have instructed her and her party to go to the rear entrance for admittance."

Naturally, that got Cora's attention and when she turned she recognized Sookie at once. She apologized profusely and they were allowed to pass.

It really was packed to capacity. Every table and booth was occupied. Of course if she had told Pam she planned on coming, there would have been an open table for her, but she hadn't wanted to be a bother. She waited at the bar as the bartender sent someone to the store room to get a table and chairs. A waiter and a waitress went to Sookie's usual table and created a bit of a minor disturbance as they moved some tables around to make room for the additional table being brought out.

A woman at one of the tables being moved recognized Sookie at the bar and excitedly told her friends what must be happening. When the table was ready, they were a bit disappointed to see Eric wasn't there, only Sookie and her two female companions. But Sookie was a celebrity herself around here so they were happy to be so close they could hear the short, polite conversations she had with the people who stopped at her table asking for autographs and pictures.

After hearing Sookie ask several girls who had done their make-up and hair and hearing Sookie discussing the various styles with Ausra and Mina, the girl at the next table who had recognized her got up and walked over to Sookie.

"Excuse me Your Majesty," the girl said timidly. "But I think I know who you're looking for."

"Do you?" Sookie asked with a warm smile. "Who am I looking for?"

"Her name is Shana. She does make-up for several of the women who come here. And a lot more use her once or twice then try and copy her techniques for themselves. Most of the ones you refer to as 'so close' are those women." The girl looked suddenly self-conscious. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, honestly. It's just we're so much closer than the tables usually are and --"

"Please. It's alright," Sookie assured her. "Shana, you say? Do you know if she's here tonight? What does she look like?"

"Sorry, I don't know if she's here. But if she was, she wouldn't be out here. She'd be close to the front door. She usually sits in one of the small booths up there and watches people come and go.

It's funny, she doesn't really wear much make-up herself and her hair is usually just combed straight. It's a kind of medium brown and umm, she's a little bit big. I mean she's not especially tall or anything, she's a little heavy and she wears big glasses. I don't know, I mean, I'd recognize her if I saw her, but I can't really think of much more to describe her."

"You've been very helpful, thank you," Sookie said. "Would you mind going to the front with my friend Mina and pointing her out if she's here?"

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, thrilled to be asked for a favor by the Queen. "I mean yes! Of course. I'd be happy to."

Mina stood and indicated for the girl to precede her. "Shall we?"

The girl held a hand to her chest as if trying to keep her pounding heart from flying out, tossed a huge smile to her friends, all of whom Sookie could see were very jealous of their friend's involvement with her. The other woman at the table was resentfully wishing she had stood up first. She had recognized what Sookie was doing as well.

Mina and the girl returned a minute later. "She's here," Mina said.

"Great! Take me to her." Sookie looked at the girl and said, "Please, don't leave until we've had a chance to have pictures taken together."

Mina led Sookie to the terrified looking girl, alone in a booth for two near the door. She had noticed being pointed at and had gotten up to leave when they went away, but a vampire had stopped her and instructed her to return to her seat, that someone wanted to see her.

"Are you Shana?" Sookie asked.

Her big brown eyes were even bigger behind her glasses. She looked like she was about to cry. "Yes," was all she managed.

Sookie gave her a pleasant smile and extended her hand. "I'm so happy to meet you. My name is Sookie."

"You're really her," Shana stammered. "You're the Queen."

"Right now I'm only Sookie. Just another woman coming to you for your services," Sookie said with a slight laugh. "Would you mind if I sit?"

Shana jumped out of her seat. "I'm so sorry! Please, sit. And your friend as well. Or one of them anyway."

"I didn't mean for you to give up your seat. Please, let's sit together. Mina will return to our table and Ausra prefers to stand."

Mina nodded her head and dissolved into the crowd. Ausra stepped closer, so she was standing directly behind Sookie's shoulder. Shana hesitantly sat back down and waited for Sookie to speak.

Sookie explained what she was looking for. Someone to do her hair and make-up tomorrow for the Gala. If it worked out well, she would use her more regularly when she needed help getting ready for special occasions.

Shana was overwhelmed by the opportunity and agreed before any discussion of payment was even mentioned. With the vampire Queen as a client she would be able to get a job at any salon in the city. Maybe even the State. She would come to the Valhalla at four tomorrow afternoon. Her name would be left with the concierge and he would arrange for someone to escort her up when she arrived.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Danny, from the blood bank called before Sookie got up Saturday morning. Her special order would be delivered when she called to say she was ready to receive it. It was nearly two in the afternoon before she called him back. She would meet him at the back door of the Valhalla restaurant in half an hour. The order would be stored in the walk-in refrigerator there until the Gala, when it would be stacked in cases of dry ice.

Every day people across the country are disqualified from being blood donors for a variety of different reasons. Diabetes, HIV, other blood born ailments (sometimes only a family history or symptoms of ailments), recent travel, sexual or drug use history and several other factors can cause you to be ineligible for blood donation. But with the exception of Hep D, none of these disqualifications were a danger to vampires.

For the last couple of weeks Danny had been pulling aside disqualified donors who fell into any of four categories: people who could not donate due to concerns over their recent travels, prostitutes or people disqualified due to their sexual activity, Diabetics, and donors disqualified for any reason (other than Hep D) who were of Cajun descent. When these donors were disqualified, they were told they could not donate to the public at large, but there was a private purchaser who would pay them $25 for the pint of blood they were willing to donate.

Sookie had agreed to reimburse the collection facility two for one, for all the supplies they used in collecting the blood for her. In addition she paid Danny privately for his time spent gathering and re-packaging for her.

Danny had a friend in a New Orleans branch of the blood collection company doing the same and everything gathered there was sent up to Shreveport a few days ago for sorting and re-packaging.

The blood would be used for the Welcome gifts Sookie had come up with for all the vampires attending the Gala. "A Taste of Louisiana" it was called and it consisted of four half pints of blood packaged in microwavable bags, along with two crystal wine glasses. The four bags were labeled with "flavor" names, according to which disqualified group the blood came from: Worldly delights (travelers), Night Passions (prostitutes), Sugar Sweet (diabetics) and Cajun Spice. Each gift pack was assembled in a double lined black lacquer box, first lining was a layer of Styrofoam and the second was blue ice packs for preservation. The lids of the boxes were all gold embossed with Odin's knot.

Sookie was well pleased with the way they turned out and more than a little happy with herself for having come up with the idea. She couldn't wait to see Eric's reaction.

Shana arrived promptly at four and Ausra's room was again converted to a salon for Sookie's preparation. Having gone through this last week for the Grand Opening, this time Sookie was much calmer. No tears and no hysterics. She had a long discussion with Shana about what she wanted and what Shana thought would look best and they began trying different things until they settled on what course they would take.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Eric proudly escorted his bride into the ballroom and they were instantly surrounded with admirers, well wishers and an odd assortment of sycophants.

Sookie led Eric to the refreshments area. A long hors d' oeuvres table capped by a fully stocked and tended bars, alcohol on one end and A Taste of Louisiana on the other.

Eric looked everything over and appeared pleased enough, then he gestured at the blood bar. "A Taste of Louisiana, that's terribly clever. From the donors?"

"Not from the donors here," Sookie bubbled. "It's a project I've been working on for a while." She showed him the gift boxes. "All the vampires who are staying at the Valhalla got one of these in their room." She explained what it was and waited.

He leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "No matter how high I set my expectations for you, you always soar past them as if they were nothing at all."

"You inspire me," she smirked.

He laughed and kissed her hand. "Your flirtation is wasted on me. You already have my heart. There, " he said with a wave of his hand. "A room filled with men waiting to be conquered by the new Queen." He glanced around the room and saw Ambassador Tumim near by

"Ah, the Ambassador is already here," Eric said. "I had expected him to be later. Dearest, if I may excuse myself for a short time, we are in the midst of a negotiation and I must speak to him privately."

Sookie smiled up at him. "Try not to be too long, love. I don't want to have to start the dancing without you."

"I'll not be long, Dearest."

Eric had not been gone two minutes when Sookie heard a familiar voice.

"And there she is. The beauty who changes the face of vampire society."

Sookie looked over to see King Leonas of California smiling at her. "Your Majesty, it's good to see you again. I hope this visit will be longer than your last."

"Ah yes," he said jovially. "When last we met I had come to see the woman rumored to have enchanted the heart of the Norseman, and was scarce able to escape without losing my own to your charms. I fear a tarriance of much duration might result in my offering my own kingdom to his beautiful Queen."

Sookie laughed and he joined her. "How is it a sweet talker like you has a shortage of women in his court? Or have I been misinformed about this?"

"As a rule, there are two reasons for a king to populate his court with women aside from those who have a position of responsibility. If he is in want of a queen, he will seek and accept the company of prospective candidates and of course these women usually travel with entourages of other women. If he has a queen, he will surround her with attendants and others to see to her needs and provide her with company and amusement when he is unavailable to her.

Mine is not a court in want of a queen, but rather one awaiting a Queen who will likely never come."

"I'm very sorry, Leonas," Sookie said softly.

"Waste no tears for me, my dear. My conditions are of my own design," he said with a renewed smile. "And where is your King? He has clearly not seen this dress or he would be here to prevent you being wooed away from him."

"My King has not only seen the dress, he designed it himself," she said proudly. "And he knows I can't be wooed from him."

"Trust me Sookie, no man knows that. Our egos tell us it is true, but our hearts rarely believe it once out of sight."

"Don't believe a word Leonas says! He is a notorious liar."

The heavy Southern accent immediately confirmed the identity of the red haired man Sookie had noticed weaving in and out of her periphery for the last few seconds. "Surely you don't mean I should believe you instead?" she asked playfully as she turned slightly to face King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington..

Russell and Leonas were both clearly amused by Sookie's answer. "You have proven yourself too clever for me," Russell replied with a chuckle.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sookie found herself in the center of a growing collection of kings. Russell's husband, King of Indiana Bartlette Crowe joined them and Sookie was happy to discover she liked him very much. He was a very animated and funny speaker. It was easy to see why Russell, or anyone else for that matter, would be attracted to him.

The light atmosphere of laughter and happy chatter filling the air was abruptly overcome by the weight of gasps and hushed whispers. The smile on Leonas' face vanished and he suddenly appeared to age before her eyes. Whatever was causing this change was near and getting closer.

Leonas saw the look of concern come over Sookie's face and he managed a pained smile for her benefit. As she turned to see who was behind her, Leonas placed a hand on the small of her back and said, "Your Majesty, please allow me to present my brother, Jo Didenybè King Vincentas of Lithuania and his lovely wife, Lady Anna." To his brother and Anna he said, "Your hostess, Queen Sookie of Louisiana."

There were mutual polite nods. Sookie smiled brightly and said to the King, "I am very pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. And I know Eric is looking forward to seeing you again. At present. I believe, he is meeting with your Ambassador." Turning to Anna, she broadened her smile. "And I'm so happy to meet you Lady Anna. I've heard so much about you and none of it did you justice. I mean, everyone said you were beautiful, but I see now they couldn't possibly have described how really gorgeous you are."

Sookie wasn't exaggerating. Anna was the most beautiful woman, no, the most beautiful thing Sookie had ever seen. She was tall and lean with flawless alabaster skin. Her perfect high cheekbones softened by her full, ideally proportioned lips. Her glistening, coal black hair seemed to catch every bit of light in the room and cast it back, which caused her to seem as though her head was surrounded by a kind of halo or aura you could actually see. The effect was so compelling Sookie found herself having to consciously force herself to keep from reaching out to try and touch it.

Her huge, hooded, ice blue eyes were ensconced by long, thick lashes the color of her hair and so pale they made you feel you were looking into them rather than at them. Sookie had no difficulty at all imagining men the world over looking into those eyes and never wanting to look away again. They were hypnotic.

Sookie reminded herself not to stare, but it was no use. No wonder she was tangled in the hearts of kings around the globe. And any moment now, Anna's three kings, the two who worshipped her and the one she worshipped would all be in the same room for the first time in hundreds of years.

"You are the one Nicholas married," Anna said with a forced smile. It was a lovely smile, of course. It couldn't help but be, in that face, but Sookie had forced too many smiles herself to not recognize one at a glance.

Sookie smiled in return and replied, "His name is Eric. I've never heard him called Nicholas." Both Leonas and Vincentas tensed as they awaited Anna's reaction to Sookie.

"Yes. Vincentas told me he calls himself Eric now," she said smoothly.

Sookie felt like a player in a tennis match as more and more eyes darted back and forth between her and Anna. She ignored them and continued. "I know you believe he was once Nicholas. I will not challenge what you believe. I believe he has always been Eric. If you will not challenge what I believe, then we can be friends."

Anna's eyes narrowed and her head tilted slightly as she considered Sookie, as if trying to determine if she was being truthful or trying to lure her into some kind of trap. People did that a lot. They talked in circles until she was so confused she didn't know what to do next. She didn't want to be confused, not now, not when she knew Nicholas was so near. The nurse had given her a drink mixed with something. Vincentas had told her it would help keep her from getting confused. She had thought it was working, but now? She wasn't sure what to think now. "His chosen would be my friend?" she said at last, her voice tinged with more than a little suspicion.

Sookie's smile softened into something very genuine, despite the crushing tension surrounding them. Even the vampires appeared to be holding the breath they didn't have. She took a step closer and when Anna didn't flinch, Sookie said, "I would be honored to have such a renowned Lady as my friend." She hooked her arm in Anna's and gave a slight tug. "Please, will you walk with me? We seem to be interrupting the conversations of others here."

Anna looked to Vincentas, who gave her a wary but consenting nod. Anna hesitated for a second, then took a small step to Sookie. "Where are we going?"

"We won't leave this room, Lady Anna. I promise," Sookie reassured her and they began walking very slowly away from the brother kings.

"They're waiting," Anna said as they walked.

"I wonder what they're waiting for?" Sookie asked, glancing around the room and watching as people, human and vampire alike, averted their gaze as she looked in their direction.

Anna laughed lightly and answered, "They're waiting to see if I scratch your eyes out so you can never look upon him again. Or otherwise scar you in some way so you are no longer desirable for him to look upon."

"And why would they be waiting for that? I don't believe you want to do me harm," Sookie said calmly.

"Has no one told you? Lady Anna is mad. She attacks with no provocation. The woman there has healed nicely, I see." Anna nodded in Pam's direction. "She accompanied Nicholas to my husband's estate two months ago. I had only just learned of Nicholas breaking our betrothal agreement. Naturally I was upset.

The woman remains near him. I advise you to have her watched, since your union follows so closely on the heels of her own association with him."

"Eric and I were wed almost nine months ago," Sookie said plainly. "It must have been some time before that when you saw them." Sookie smiled up at Anna and patted her hand.

Anna seemed confused for a moment then shook it off and returned Sookie's smile. "Perhaps."

As they approached the corner occupied by the donors for the evening, Anna appeared to be very interested. She stared into the group as they smiled and tried to present themselves as attractively as possible. Sookie was about to ask if Anna would care to select a donor when Anna asked the oddest question.

"Who are these people in the corner who look as if they are trying to solicit customers for the evening?"

"They're tonight's donors," Sookie began and immediately wished she hadn't. She wasn't certain what it was, but something had just gone terribly wrong.

"Prostitutes? Donating their services? At the edge of the ballroom? How uncouth. Sookie, you really must take a heavier hand and insist these things be done discreetly if they are to be allowed at all in social gatherings among decent people."

"I'm so sorry. I, umm, I didn't realize," Sookie stammered. She wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I see the New World is no better than home. We're positively littered with them. I've even seen them within the walls of our residence. Of course, Vincentas tries to convince me they mean nothing and are only dalliances, but he seems to need them. Men are so base in their wants, but we mustn't let them force us to watch."

Suddenly Anna quickened her pace and walked directly to the corner. "All of you, go to whatever room is through that door," she said, pointing to a door which led to a waiting area and a series of small donation rooms. It looked very much like a doctor's office actually.

"Are you going to have us all, Mistress?" a pretty young redhead asked.

"How dare you address me?" Anna demanded. "As if I would be seen --"

"My flower, I was desolated without your company," Vincentas said to Anna softly. He had appeared from nowhere and taken her hand. "Let us not linger in this part of the room. Come, they are serving a lovely wine over here."

"We'll join you," Eric added, lifting Sookie's hand to his lips and giving her a wink when her wide eyes met his.

"Nicholas!" Anna almost shouted and she extended her hand to Eric. Sookie just stared in disbelief.

"Lady Anna," Eric responded softly, taking Anna's hand and kissing it quickly before releasing it. "My name is Eric, though I understand I bear some resemblance to a former acquaintance of yours. And of course, as our honored guest you may address me as you choose."

Anna gave Eric the same confused gaze she had given Sookie only a few minutes ago, then seemed to make an adjustment and allowed Vincentas to lead her to the other side of the room.

Eric and Sookie let them get several steps ahead before following.

"She doesn't know she's a vampire," Sookie said in wonderment.

"Not at the moment, it would appear," Eric responded. "Though she is prone to change without notice. Don't go off alone with her, my love. She is dangerous."

"You don't want me to talk to her?" Sookie asked.

"I don't want you to be killed by her. By all means, talk to her to your heart's content. But take care to have protection nearby. Her Britlingens have been instructed to prevent her from harming you and they are very experienced with her, so you need not be in the company of other vampires.

Never argue with her. You may disagree, but do it calmly. And if you notice her becoming agitated, step away from her slowly and allow someone else to deal with her."

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand and they caught up with Vincentas and Anna. Anna was sipping a Taste of Louisiana sample, poured into a wine glass.

"Sookie!" Anna enthused as Sookie and Eric approached. "I must apologize for not partaking of your lovely hors d' oeuvres buffet, but Vincentas has me on this ridiculous diet. I only drink red wine. I know it sounds strange, but it works. I never gain weight and I'm perfectly healthy."

"How interesting," Sookie said. "I may have to try it some time."

"If I may ask," Anna began. "Will there be dancing? Vincentas said there would be. I adore a dance." Anna sighed fondly and looked around the room.

"I love to dance as well," Sookie answered brightly. "If you'd care to join me, I was just about to go check and see if the musicians were ready to begin."

"Oh yes!" Anna said happily. "We will tell them they must hurry, because we are ready to dance."

As she and Anna headed backstage Sookie noticed both Eric and Vincentas motioning for Anna's four Britlingen guards to follow. As they all passed through the heavy stage curtain, the Britlingens literally faded into the woodwork.

Sookie spoke briefly to the Orchestra leader and established they would be ready in under three minutes. They were getting the harpsichord into optimal position for playing the official opening dance.

The music for the evening would consist of one song played by the DJ first, followed by a one hour set of chamber music, half an hour of waltzes and slow tempo songs, one hour of more modern orchestra music and ending with the DJ playing requests and assorted music until the party was deemed over.

The DJ took his position. Sookie led Anna to the side of the stage and had her make a selection from a large treasure chest on wheels. The chest was filled with half circle, silk veils, the sort a Western belly dancer might use. And each was embedded with two rows of small crystals for dramatic effect. Sookie slipped a hand under the top row of choices and opened a small inner compartment which held a red veil, perfectly matching her dress. When Anna had chosen a beautiful sheer, turquoise veil streaked with white, Sookie took her arm and led her to the center of the curtain. She nodded to a workman and he began pushing the treasure chest into the ballroom.

Sookie, with Anna in tow, walked through the curtain and picked up a microphone left on the floor for her.

"Good evening, Honored Guests," Sookie began. "His Majesty King Eric and I welcome you to Louisiana. Tonight we celebrate the opening of our first casino and the restoration of Louisiana lands to the vampires of Louisiana.

Our first official dance this evening will be the Allemande. But here in Louisiana, we do everything with a little twist. The evenings first Allemande will be a ladies choice dance. But ladies, before you choose your partner, you must demonstrate your desire to have them as a partner and dance for them. Please notice the chest being moved to the back of the dance floor. It contains veils to assist you in your dance. Our DJ will play a song and we will dance. When the song is over, we will offer one end of our veil to the partner of our choice. Once the couples are positioned, the Allemande will begin."

Sookie returned the microphone to the floor and began leading Anna down the steps to the main dance floor. As previously instructed, Mina and Belladonna had gone to the chest and chosen veils even before Sookie stopped speaking, in order to get things started. Mina was going to dance because Sookie had asked her too, but since Oliver was still in Nevada she did not intend to offer her veil to dance the Allemande.

Eric stared at Sookie as she came to the floor. He had one eyebrow raised as if trying to demonstrate his disapproval of her little surprise, but his smile gave him away. He planned to enjoy this, a lot. He turned a chair so it faced the dance floor and invited Leonas and Vincentas to do the same.

Before she began, she suddenly remembered an oversight on her part. She made a quick detour to where Russell Edgington was standing with Bartlette. Russell was looking more than a little disappointed.

"Russell," she called motioning for him to join her. "You haven't chosen a veil. Hurry, come, of course you are to dance with us."

Russell practically bounced to Sookie's side and grabbed the arm not already occupied by Anna. So there she was, The human Queen of vampires, hostess of the biggest party in vampire society for months, heading to the dance floor to dance for her King, flanked by an insane vampire who thought she was human on one side, and a flamboyantly gay vampire on the other. Could her life have possibly been more bizarre?

Sookie took to the floor and swirled into a position near Eric as Russell gleefully dug through the treasure chest and emerged with a veil in each hand, one black and one white. Sookie wasn't sure if he was trying to match his tux or look like a harlequin.

Sookie closed her eyes for a count of three, to clear her thoughts and reassemble her face into an expression which she hoped had some degree of dignity. When she opened them, the amused smirk on Eric's face almost made her want to run screaming for the exit. He looked as if he might explode into hysterical laughter at any moment. If he did, she'd kill him, if she had to rip up a piece of the stage floor to do it. She looked up toward the DJ and thankfully he was watching for his cue. Sting's, A Thousand Years began to play.

There were about thirty women on the floor, including Russell and one other male vampire who joined in when he saw Russell. Most were vampires, along with a few human girlfriends and a very small number of favored pets.

Sookie was much relieved to see Eric's expression change as he focused on her undulating hips, and she had no doubt, on what lie between them. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of so much love for him he must have felt it, because he looked up into her eyes with a pleased yet confused smile. Clearly he wondered what had brought this feeling on so quickly. She smiled happily back at him. Possibly the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth was dancing seductively next to her and while most of the men in the room stared hungrily at her, Eric never even glanced in her direction. His eyes saw only Sookie. If she hadn't already, she would have fallen hopelessly in love with him in this moment.

The song wound down and ladies began offering their veils to their chosen partners. Sookie took a step toward Eric but was cut off by Anna swooping over and tossing her veil around him. He froze and looked to Sookie for direction. Vincentas was already across the room and about to go through the door where the donors had been moved.

"The Lady had chosen," Sookie said to Eric as cheerfully as she could manage. She noticed Leonas standing nearby. Of course he was staring at Anna. "When you left so abruptly during your last visit," she said to him. "I believe you promised to dance with me next time you were here."

Leonas immediately turned his attention to Sookie and the corner of her red veil she had extended in his direction. "You are the Queen of tact and sensitivity, my dear. As I told my friend, he was right to give you a kingdom. No less a gift would have been worthy of you."

Sookie playfully raised an eyebrow. "I am only offering a dance, Your Majesty. Regardless of the fervor of your flattery."

That elicited a boisterous laugh and an overly dramatic bow from Leonas. When he rose, he led Sookie to the position next to Eric and Anna on the floor. "She deflects my advances at every turn, Eric. I do believe I might be jealous."

"And you have only had the benefit of observing her superficial allurements. I shall leave to your imagination the delights I have tasted. But I assure you, your jealousies are well founded." Eric looked at Sookie and smiled as the small orchestra began playing Handel's Suite for harpsichord in F minor.

Mina was looking on from the side of the floor, when a voice from behind her whispered, "How is it the veil of such a beauty went unclaimed?"

"Oliver!" she cried as she spun to face him. "I didn't offer it," she cooed at him. Oliver kissed both her hands and led her onto the floor.

From the opening steps, Eric and Anna were breathtaking. But it was hard to be jealous when they looked so much like they had just danced out of an artist's imagination. How can you be jealous of something so ethereal it can't possibly be real?

Leonas was an excellent dancer in his own right and Sookie tried not to be a disappointing partner. She managed to be technically correct, but she knew her grace of presentation was surpassed by almost every other woman in the room.

"You see?" Sookie said to Leonas with a bit of a sarcastic bite. "My charms do have their limits."

"I've yet to see it, my dear. The fact that you remain upright during a complex dance which cannot be familiar to you testifies to your devotion to your mate. I can think of nothing more charming."

"Perhaps not, but I suggest you guard your feet against injuries just the same," she giggled.

Leonas leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "In a situation such as this, I believe the responsibility falls to me to present you in the best possible light. Forget your training and follow me, my dear."

Sookie looked quizzically at him and he gave her a knowing grin in return. "Trust me."

From that moment the prim and proper Allemande got a little racier than usual. Each time the dance called for the couple to strike a pose, Leonas would lunge Sookie into a deep dip or pull her to him then extend his arm downward so she rolled down his arm nearly to the floor or lift her off the floor and hold her close as he drug her slowly back down his chest to the floor.

And in the places where the longer turns were supposed to be, he would toss her into the air and he would spin in place until he caught her. Needless to say, they garnered the attention of the spectators and other dancers as well. Leonas had delivered the evening back to the hostess.

Though she started to protest, at the end of the dance Vincentas was able to reclaim Anna. Eric bowed to her, excused himself and went directly to Sookie. "Apologies are not enough, my love," he said sincerely as he grasped her hand and gave it a lingering kiss which begged forgiveness.

"There was nothing you could have done, my darling," she said, gently pulling her other hand from Leonas and stroking Eric's face. "She is a guest and she was determined to dance with you. You couldn't have publicly rejected her. It would have been too insulting to too many."

Eric stood, still holding Sookie's hand, turned and faced Leonas. "I find myself in your debt again, Leonas," he said with a nod. "And this one much more difficult to repay."

"It was an honor and a pleasure, my friend," Leonas replied, returning the nod. "You have a treasure beyond mere beauty. My jealousy is great indeed. Now if you will excuse me, I will visit the donors and retire for the evening."

Leonas nodded to one another again then Leonas turned to Sookie and bowed. She curtsied and said good night as he walked away toward the corner of the ballroom and disappeared behind the door there.

Eric and Sookie sat out the next dance, with Eric pulling her chair close and draping a protective arm around her shoulders. Sookie instinctively leaned her head into his shoulder as she watched the dancers. Of course her eyes were drawn to Anna and Vincentas.

"She's so beautiful," she said wistfully. "I never knew a person could be so beautiful. I can't help but just stare at her."

"Yes, my love, she is exceptionally beautiful, but she is mad. Her beauty is of no value to her. A boy she loved six centuries ago took her mind with him when he died. And now two kings still share her misery. Better for them all had Leonas left her to die when he found her."

"If I ever go insane, promise you'll kill me. I don't ever want to be like her."

"You, my love? I am confident you are quite sound," he said with a squeeze and a chuckle. "I believe le Ronde is next. Come, getting dizzy and trying to keep your balance will take your mind away from melancholy thoughts." He nudged her up and they moved hand in hand to the floor to dance, together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The social dances were fun, but Sookie's favorite dance was by far the waltz, so she was glad to see the small orchestra taking it's break and the curtain pulled fully open to reveal the DJ stand.

"Your forbearance is greatly appreciated, my love," Eric whispered from behind her as he leaned and kissed her neck. She didn't answer, but raised a hand to his face and smiled. "Your happiness makes you radiant. I hope to feel this often repeated, Dearest. So often it becomes your normal state."

"I can't even describe for you how I feel tonight," Sookie murmured.

"Close your eyes," he purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't think about how you feel, simply feel it."

He began to sway as Rob Thomas' My, My, My filled the air.

After only a few seconds Eric turned her toward him. His face was beaming. "Welcome, my love, to the place you belong." In a move she barely saw, he grabbed up the edge of her skirt and hooked the small black loop onto her ring and stepped into the slow waltz.

"That's it!" she said with a tear in her eye and an adoring smile for him. "I belong here … in this world … with you."

Together, Eric and Rob Thomas sang her answer …

~~ Time after time ~~

~~ You're falling behind ~~

~~ Hold on to me ~~

~~ Never leave ~~

~~ Forever be what you mean to me right now ~~

Sookie followed as Eric twirled and dipped her elegantly around the floor, the long, red folds of her skirt dramatically surrounding them in wave upon wave of rich glistening blood.

The impact was immediate and exactly as Eric had imagined it would be. The world stopped and only he and his Queen moved within it. Across the dance floor, kings and commoners alike made way. He heard Anna ask Vincentas to take her home. Even the mad woman was forced to see the certainty of their union. His triumph was complete.

For hours they alternated between dancing and giving individual attention to their guests. Sookie was introduced to everyone she didn't already know, primarily vampire representatives from an assortment of European courts. Vincentas was the only actual European King who came, but Eric told Sookie that was to be expected. The European Kings rarely left Europe except in cases of war. Vincentas of course had the dual purpose of visiting his brother.

Their mission for the evening was simple. Eric was to appear noble and confidently in-charge and Sookie was to be vivacious and captivatingly charming. Regardless of how the American vampire royalty felt about them, it was very important to Eric, Sookie was deemed acceptable to the courts of Europe. Despite their newly formed hierarchy in North America, the European aristocracy still held sway. They were the final authority. If Sookie was accepted there, no one here could move against her. So she greeted a string of Ambassadors and courtiers of various levels throughout the evening. And she took great care to treat each one as if she were as honored to make their acquaintance as she would be their respective king or queen.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't make the air come. She was choking, no, there was nothing in her mouth, but, but there was something, it, she was blindfolded. Why? Where was she? It wasn't hot yet she could feel the space around her, as if she were standing in the middle of a fog bank or a particularly hot afternoon in New Orleans when the air was thick and salty. Eric was near, she could feel his presence. She couldn't hear him, but he was calling to her. He was summoning her. "She heels well." She remembered him lying to Andre as he convinced Andre to allow her to establish a stronger blood bond with him rather than force her to bond with Andre. She moved and hit something. No, someone, it was Eric. She shook her head and looked up. The blindfold was gone and Eric was sitting beside her, holding her and looking into her eyes, smiling.

"I am happy to see you have decided to rejoin us, my love," he said with a grin and a wink.

"I fell asleep," she said as she reoriented herself. "Did you try to wake me? Or call my name?"

"I did not, the hour is very late," he answered. "In fact, I made every attempt to not disturb your rest. Had you remained sleeping another five minutes, it was my intention to take you home and put you to bed."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds awfully tempting. Perhaps I should pretend I'm still asleep."

"We have guests," he reminded her with a grin.

"Uh oh, I didn't fall asleep in the middle of talking to someone did I? I didn't offend anyone?"

He chuckled softly and squeezed her reassuringly. "They are all as in love with you as I am."

"Liar," she accused.

"Do not speak of them so harshly of them, my love. They try, but no one could possibly match my love for you."

Sookie looked around the room and noticed many had left. "I don't suppose we could just slip out, could we?"

"Alas, no," he replied. "Of course we could dazzle them and make a grand exit, leaving them wanting more," he added cheerfully.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Armed with that dress? With a waltz, of course!"

They waited and when The Grand Illusion by Styx was nearing its end they stood and Sookie looped the small black loop close to the bottom of her skirt onto her ring. Eric raised her hand high as they took the floor. The DJ's cue to play their final waltz, Tenterfield Saddler by Peter Allen.

"Ignore them, Sookie," he whispered. "Dance for me."

She looked up at him and her smile reflected the love she saw there. Each locked in the gaze of the other, they danced, among the glistening cascades of blood pulsating to the soft, rhythmic beating of the music around them.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Once secluded in the privacy of their room, Eric sat on the side of the bed happily watching Sookie twirl until she finally came to rest between his legs with her arms around his neck. She giggled and reeled as she caught her breath and her balance. "It was a wonderful party, my darling. I had the best time ever." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"How very chaste a kiss as reward from a woman who claims to have been greatly entertained," he said with a sly grin. "Dare I hope for more?"

"More than more," she replied with a teasing grin of her own.

"I am intrigued," he said, his voice ringing with curiosity.

"I'm ready," she said, looking directly into his eyes and holding his face in her hands.

"For what, my love? I am at your service." He smiled, turning his head and kissing her palm.

She gently pulled his face back to look at her. "I'm ready," she repeated in little more than a whisper.

"Dearest?"

"I love you," she breathed and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

He hungrily returned her kiss. His love, his beautiful Sookie who had brought him back from the long tediousness which had driven so many to meet the sun, was his now, freely his. He had only himself left to give in return. He had them both undressed in seconds.

She leaned into him, maneuvering him to lie back, her kisses coaxing him into compliance. When he was lying flat on the bed she raised her head to look at him. He was the stuff of dreams in his perfection, and by some unbelievingly lucky twist of fate, he was hers, and he would love her until time was forgotten, just as he did now.

She reached down and found his hardened cock waiting for her. She felt it quiver under her touch and when she saw Eric close his eyes briefly she felt a tiny ripple in her stomach as he absorbed the feeling.

She stared into his eyes as she held his erection and guided herself onto him. As always, the sensation of him filling her, momentarily took her breath away. "Will you still, feel this good?" she asked between shallow breaths.

"More intense," he answered with a beautiful smile.

"Not possible," she gasped as she took the last of him.

"You will discover many new possibilities, my lover." He sat up and lowered his mouth to her breast. He held her back as she arched and moaned as his tongue danced circles around her hardened nipple.

She rocked gently against him, slowly savoring the feeling of him moving inside her as he lapped and sucked eagerly at her breast. She ran her hands down his back and back up again. How could anyone call him undead? Every muscle, every sinew in his body was alive with desire and the need to give pleasure.

She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him backward, disengaging him from her breast and pushing him back to the bed. She sat up and leaned back slightly as she began to rise and fall on him with more urgency, drawing in a sharp breath with each impact of their joined flesh. No, he had to be mistaken. It was too long ago for him. He didn't remember. Nothing could be more intense than this.

Of course, having thought that, he immediately proved her wrong. She felt his hand on her stomach, inching her backward. When her curiosity caused her to slow her other movements, he quickly placed his free hand on her hip and brought her back to the previous pace they had both been enjoying immensely.

He continued pushing her backward until she had to put her hands behind her on the bed to keep from falling. From this position, even his smallest movement inside her caused shudders of pleasure to surge through her in torrents, turning her leg muscles into rippling lines of jelly, too weak to maintain their work.

He held her hips and increased his action beneath her. She screamed his name as her moaning melted into a rhapsody of impassioned cries.

When he had reached his own release, he pulled her beside him and held her as she recovered. He ran his fingers through her hair, and smiled at the sight before him. She was never lovelier to him than when she was like this, overcome with the pleasure he had given her.

Eric took her hand in his and brushed his lips along her arm as he raised it and brought it to rest over her head. "Do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she replied weakly.

"Trust that I love you."

"Eric"

"Yes, my love?"

"Kiss me," she said softly.

He complied at once, engulfing her mouth in a full, all encompassing kiss. Never had she tasted more sweet than she did in this moment. He gently pulled her free hand from his hair and brought it to his chin. As his lips left hers and he kissed her hand, she murmured, "It's alright, my darling, I'm not afraid."

Of course that wasn't true. He could feel her fear. But he gave her the lie. It was so little to ask. He raised her hand so he was now holding both her hands just over her head, then dropped his free hand between her legs and began softly caressing her slick, swollen flesh. Her second orgasm would come quickly.

Her moans were already coming deeper and faster in the short time it took his tongue to find her carotid artery. A jolt ran through her as he pierced her neck. He closed his eyes and told himself it was only the usual sting of his fangs which caused it.

He took a deep draw and felt her fingers tighten on his hand. "I love you," she managed almost incoherently. Her fear now mingled with her heightening pleasure so they were inseparable.

Several light sucks before another long. Her leg twitched and one hand tugged slightly at his grip. 'It's because she's so hyper-aroused', his mind reasoned, but he knew better. She was beginning to weaken, her body was instinctually beginning to try and fight back.

He quickened pace of his fingers on her clit and casually slung a leg over both of hers. He felt her alarm rising as brought her to climax. She tried to pull a leg away and he tightened his hold on both her legs and her hands. His body pinned her helplessly to the bed. She screamed as a second violent orgasm threw her body into uncontrolled spasms, Eric sucked. 'It's her release!' his thoughts vehemently insisted. 'She always screams. It isn't me taking her life.'

Two more deep draws and only involuntary movement remained. He squeezed his closed eyes as tightly as he could and continued. He released his holds and she fell limp beneath him. His hands came to support her neck as he finished the deed.

When he finally retracted his fangs, he could not bring himself to open his eyes. He lay his head over Sookie's left breast and let the last mouthful of her blood drip from his mouth as he listened to the echo in her chest. 'The faint heartbeat was too shallow,' he thought in a panic. 'I withdrew too late! She won't survive.' He straddled her on all fours as tears of blood began streaming from his still closed eyes into rills along her side and pooling in the sheets. Compressions wouldn't help. She didn't have enough blood for that. Calm down Eric. Listen again.

When he had listened long enough to be convinced beyond doubt he had indeed properly drained her, he summoned the courage to open his eyes and confront what he dreaded most.

He'd thought about it and played it over in his mind a million times for months and months. He had practiced positioning his fangs at different angles on a string of donors to determine which angle afforded him the optimum drawing ability. Of course all he did was verify that he was capable of being every bit the quick and proficient killer he'd always believed himself to be. So why had it seemed to take so long? He was certain he had killed in half the time before.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He hadn't wanted her to be afraid. That was the difference. The thing which had made every second stretch into torturous spans of time, making her brief but futile struggle against him seem to take hours.

He moved his gaze upward and looked at her face. He was greeted by what he knew would be there. Behind her now glassy stare it was clear, terror. Before she had succumbed to the mercy of oblivion she had been terrified … of death … of him.

He closed her eyes. He could bear their recriminations no longer. He pulled her up and slipped behind her. He cradled her lovingly in one arm as he opened the wrist of his other and held it over her slightly open mouth.

He stared blankly at the dripping wound on his wrist and watched as his blood slowly trickled into her mouth. Every time it would begin to heal he would bite again, each time more viciously than the last. He ripped and tore at his own flesh. He wanted it to hurt. He deserved the pain. He wanted to suffer as he had made her suffer. He sat repeating the cycle, and waiting.

It was Nevada all over again. He had heard her scream. He had thought James killed her. The waiting for word of her. The waiting until he heard her voice on the phone. The waiting for … there it was … at last … his blood more than simply flowed into her, she swallowed. He closed his eyes and waited for her to do it again. It was extremely weak and involuntary, but she had done it. It was alright now. He could relax. All which remained now was to wait for her to wake from her sleep. Tomorrow, or perhaps the evening after, and she would be his forever.

Eric hugged Sookie's cool limp body and held her close, burying his face in her hair. "Soon, my love," he whispered and kissed her.

He laid her carefully on the bed and covered her. He took a pillow and went into the bathroom. He put the pillow into the tub and ran a warm, shallow bath, then got Sookie and put her into the tub with her head propped up on the pillow to keep her from drowning.

He put on a pair of black silk pajama pants and matching bathrobe. He stripped their bed and threw the bloody bedding into a pile near the door before going into the main living area of the house.

Ausra was alone. Sitting on a sofa, her hands folded in her lap. When she saw Eric she stood and nodded.

"Have Oliver and Mina returned?"

"No, Majesty."

"I see. Go and rest well. You will be needed tomorrow."

"Do you have my instructions?"

"You are to keep watch over your Mistress' door from noon until sundown. If any save Mina should try to enter, kill them."

Ausra didn't flinch. She took her instructions as if they were perfectly reasonable and normal. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. "If you will excuse me." She nodded again and went to her room to go to sleep.

Eric went back into the bedroom, got his cell, and called Oliver. "Bring me a microwave oven, a case of True Blood, a dozen of those Taste of Louisiana boxes and three donors who can give me up to three days -- and bring Mina -- are you questioning my rights? -- send Mina now and follow as soon as you have the other things I require. He closed the phone, propped the bedroom door open and went to check on Sookie. He took off his robe and knelt by the tub to wash the blood from her hair. When her hair was clean, he gently washed her body then drained the tub. As he was running fresh water, Mina entered the bedroom.

"Master?" she called tentatively as she entered and saw the pile of bloodied linens on the floor.

Eric turned the water off and went into the bedroom not bothering to put his robe back on. He had more important concerns.

"Go change your clothes," he said to her. "That is a beautiful gown. I would not wish you to stain it."

"Yes, Master," she answered.

She turned to leave. She was obedient. She was clearly apprehensive, but she was prepared to do whatever Eric told her to do. "Mina," he called.

"Yes?" There was a slight tremble in her voice. It was obvious she thought she would be asked to give herself to him, for feeding … or more. She didn't want to, she loved Oliver, but she would obey.

"Do not fear me. You were a gift to Oliver and you are very dear to my beloved Queen. Trust I would not dishonor her by taking that which she has given to another."

She exhaled heavily and a hand reflexively went to her stomach in her relief. "Thank you, Master," she said softly.

"I call upon you to serve your Queen. She has chosen to rule at my side for eternity and now she sleeps. I am entrusting you with her comfort. If you would see to the bed and remove those things." he indicated the pile of bedding. "But do change first."

By the time Mina was changed and on her way back to Eric, Oliver was coming in the front door with a stack of boxes and a microwave piled on a dolly. He met Mina's eyes and quickly looked away.

"No, Oliver, it's alright," she assured him, running to put a hand on his arm. "He only wants me to see to the Queen."

Oliver was visibly relieved. "So he has turned her?"

"I haven't seen her, but I think so, yes."

"Can you not gossip and move at the same time?" Eric questioned from the bedroom doorway. "I can promise you, your curiosities will be quelled much faster if you address your questions to me."

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty," Oliver said with as much dignity as he could muster. "For Mina as well."

"I have no time to listen to you beg for anything," Eric barked. "There are scarce two hours before sunrise. My Queen has chosen to join me in the half life. Even now she is in her death sleep. Her chamber must be readied for her awakening.

From this moment, no one save myself and Mina may enter My Lady's chamber, until she emerges. Where are the donors?"

"I had a car take them to their homes to retrieve clothes for a 3 night stay. When they return, the concierge has been instructed to see to their accommodations until they can be fetched at sundown tomorrow."

"Very well. Here. I'll take that." Eric took the dolly from Oliver.

"If I may, Your Majesty, does it appear my Mistress will make the transition without difficulty?"

Eric turned back to Oliver and paused before speaking. "Your Mistress is an extraordinary woman, Oliver. I do not doubt she will be an extraordinary vampire who will rule our hearts and lands for millennia." He turned back to the bedroom. "Come Mina."

Eric dried Sookie and dressed her in a long, sea foam green, satin vintage night gown before tucking her into bed as if she were only napping. The matching satin and brocade peignoir was carefully arranged on a chair beside the bed.

Mina was given the keypad code for the door and instructed to check on Sookie at least once every hour during daylight hours and watch for changes. Mina should not be able to detect breathing or pulse. At this stage, only particularly sensitive medical instruments or vampires would be able to do that. In extremely rare cases a new vampire would try to rise during the day. The results were usually disastrous. If Mina saw any sign of life, she was to get out of the room immediately and lock the door. The shielded room should be strong enough to contain Sookie if that happened.

Barring that, Mina was simply checking to make sure Sookie remained properly covered and keep her hair straight. She looked like a life-sized doll lying there and for whatever reason, Eric wanted her to stay that way. Mostly he just wanted the reassurance someone was looking after her as he slept. He would assume full responsibility for her care when he arose.

The next twenty-four hours passed excruciatingly slowly for everyone on the top floor of Valhalla. Ausra, in her black dress armor and fully armed, stood to the side of the bedroom entrance all afternoon. Every time anyone but Mina violated her definition of too close, she stepped in front of the door and put her hands on her weapons. No one was left in any doubt of her willingness to carry out her orders.

At sunset, once he saw Sookie was not going to rise immediately, Eric stepped out and relieved Ausra of her duties for the evening. He cancelled all his business appointments and had the donors brought up to the apartment and installed in guest rooms. He waited at Sookie's side until sunrise.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't make the air come. She was choking, no, there was nothing in her mouth, but, but there was something, it, she was blindfolded. Why? Where was she? It wasn't hot yet she could feel the space around her, as if she were standing in the middle of a fog bank or a particularly hot afternoon in New Orleans when the air was thick and salty. Eric was near, she could feel his presence. She couldn't hear him, but he was calling to her. He was summoning her. He was, no, no not Eric, sleep, sleep was calling her, compelling her. But Eric was near. She could almost touch him.

Sunset Monday when Eric opened his eyes he found himself alone in the bed. He jumped up and looked around wildly, his eyes finally coming to rest on Sookie. She was standing at the window staring out into the night sky. "I can see so much further," she said as she turned to look at him. Seeing the look on his face, she laughed.

He had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"I've startled you, my darling." In an instant she was in front of him with a hand on his cheek. In her other she held a bottle of True Blood. She looked at the bottle. "I never thought to ask anyone how long to microwave the Taste of Louisiana bags. I knew how to warm this, but you were right. I don't know how anyone drinks this. It's awful."

Eric let loose a hearty laugh and pulled her close to him. "Let me call for something more appetizing. You must feed. We have donors waiting for you, Dearest."

"You see, I'm still causing you trouble."

Eric took the bottle of True Blood from her and sat it on a dresser. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "My eternal love, you are glorious."

THE END

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Dearest Readers,

I have resisted using author's notes throughout writing Need, but here at the end I feel obliged to share some things with you.

I have been truly overwhelmed by the response I've gotten to Need. All the reviews, comments, alerts and PMs have meant more to me than you can possibly imagine. I am a very moody individual and there have been many mornings when I've gotten up in a dreadfully morose mood, only to be buoyed by finding something so endearing and heartwarming in my inbox my mood couldn't help but be raised. I can't thank you enough for all you have given me. I feel absolutely certain the gifts of your words to me have far outweighed any small pleasure I may have been able to impart to you with my meager scribbling. You have blessed me.

In the interest of full disclosure, I feel I must tell you the ending you just read was not my original plan. Originally I had planned for James to hit Sookie with his car and then skid into a tree with a branch coming through the windshield and staking him. His cell phone would have fallen somewhere close to where Sookie lay dying, so Eric (standing in Nevada, having just killed Felipe) would be able to hear everything going on, but far enough away that Saule, Ausra or Sookie would not have been able to hear him. He would hear them trying to save Sookie's life. He would hear them fail. He would hear Sookie regain consciousness long enough to scream his name before she died.

This would drive him to the edge of madness as he planned a beautiful funeral for her, to be held on a beautiful early summer day in the sunlight she was so loathe to leave. The funeral would be held and at an appointed time, the casket would be ceremoniously opened for people to pay their final respects. Of course when they opened the casket, Eric would be inside with her so he could meet the sun and spend eternity with his love.

I still prefer that ending, but I was assured by multiple sources that killing Eric was simply not an option anyone but me could live with … and if I killed Eric, my own life may be in danger. At least virtually. LOL

So I will take a few weeks off now from writing a chapter story and perhaps, if I think of anything I find interesting I will write a sequel and call it Beyond Need about their lives together as vampires.

Also, I've never given links to any of the songs I referenced in Need. I always figured that if anyone wasn't familiar with the song and they were curious, they could simply go to YouTube or some other place on the web and find it. The song I used in this last chapter for Sookie's last human waltz, "Tenterfield Saddler" is a song by the late Peter Allen. It was written the after his father committed suicide. Tenterfield is the small town in Australia his family is from. His grandfather George made saddles, thus the name of the song.

I don't know about other places, but at YouTube it's difficult to find a good copy of the song. The link below is the best I could find. It actually has the song twice, back to back. First is Hugh Jackman (who played Peter Allen in the musical play The Boy From Oz) As Hugh Jackson sings, you see pictures of Peter Allen's life. The second version is Peter Allen singing as you see pictures of Hugh Jackman portraying Peter Allen in the play.

I felt obliged to tell you about it because it's a song I dearly love and it's so hauntingly beautiful I wanted to share it with you.

.com/watch?v=4ddeWGBnUcU&feature=fvw

Here is a link to the lyrics.

*kisses and hugs*

I love you all.

sheba


End file.
